We're In Termina, baka!
by nagami cabasa
Summary: 5 teens return to help Link & Tatl save Termina! CH.29: Link raised an eyebrow. "So, there's someone down there? Are you stuck, do you need help?" "NO, JUST PA-PA-PAPER, PLEASE!" Everyone gave the Hand more 'wtf' looks. "But... you're in a toilet! Even if we gave you paper it'd get wet—" "PLEEASSEEE! (sobsobsob)" A brief pause. "… Well this is unusual," Gilbert laughed. [R&R!]
1. The Closet Portal!

**Disclaimer:** Since this is the first chapter, I must be proper. The Legend of Zelda and everything/anything related to it do not belong to me.

**… **_**WithiN a NeW YeaR … ComeS a NeW StorY … AlonG WitH a NeW IdentitY…  
**_(*cue dramatic music*)

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHA! (waves like an idiot) Hiii! Welcome to the long awaited sequel to _We're In Hyrule, stupid!_, woohoo! Yep, I've decided to do one. I missed working on WIHs. :D;; If you didn't read WIHs you'd still be fine just jumping in and reading this one. But just to let ya know in advance, sometimes I'll be referencing stuff from there, since this is a sequel and all. You remember my two companions in that story, yes? My lilac-colored fairy, Niagra, and the Hero of Time himself, Link!

**Niagra/Link:** Yo!

**A/N:** And this is my new narrator, Ryo! (pulls in Boredom's old narrator)

**Ryo:** (waves) Hi!

**A/N: **So, blah, blah, and ya, welcome! And if you didn't notice, _I CHANGED MY NAAAAMMMEEEEEEEE!_

I am no longer the "L-Gurl" from before; I'm not so 'lil' anymore and I really needed a new identity since LilFilipinoGurl was gettin' old.  
Since I didn't really describe the earthlings' personalities and looks/ethnicities in the last story, I will in this chapter, to help you guys visualize what they look like... For now at least, cuz then these descriptions will become useless starting from the 10th chapter since I give them new outfits there (along with a picture so ya'll can see what they look like!). By the way, the third girl that will be described is _not_ the author. Really. It's true I based her off of me at first, but she became her own character. Plus she's the same girl from WIHs and of course I can't just change her in the sequel yanno... XD;

Also, they're all a bit older, since I thought Link was a bit young in Majora's Mask. He's thirteen here.

_**One more thing**_––although this is one of those "people-get-sucked-into-a-video-game"-type stories, it's definitely not just pointless humor. Humor _is_ the main genre, but I'm going to do my best to really make it interesting plot-wise also; having the team do many of the sub-quests from the game, developing relationships, thinking of creative ways to link events together; yanno, that kind of stuff too. It follows the game's events pretty closely as well. Meaning, this fic's gonna be a big, huge, long one!

I have really awesome plans for this story so I hope you give WITb a chance! :D

And now I'm finally done blabbing– let us begin! (smacks a gong with a frying pan)

* * *

x – x – x – x – x – x

One evening, in a nice house in a friendly neighborhood, five teenagers were all chatting... rather loudly. And obnoxiously. While stuffing chips, soda and other junk food down their throats. It was somewhat of a horrifying sight, really.

But they quieted immediately as the scene on the television changed.

The five teens all at the age of fourteen sat in the bedroom, watching the TV intently. On the screen a boy with green clothes, midnight blue eyes, and golden blond hair sat upon a brown-red horse. He looked drowsy as the horse walked aimlessly around a misty forest.

They continued to watch. Two boys started fighting over a bag of chips, though.

The first boy, Brian, cackled in victory as he managed to snatch the bag. Brian was a charming, good-looking guy with short black hair which was slightly spiked, thanks to hair gel. The TV flickered a soft blue hue on his strong, large black-brown eyes. Brian was Hispanic, and build-wise, he had broad shoulders and a strong body, thanks to his being in the school's baseball team. Personality-wise, he was the type of person to use sarcasm and get annoyed or irritated somewhat easily. He didn't like to waste time doing stupid things, and was a semi-pessimist. However deep down, Brian was a pretty nice and a caring person on the inside. Although he didn't show that side very often.

The other boy was named Gilbert and he just shrugged at his stolen chips, instead taking a cookie and scarfing that down instead. Gilbert was Hispanic as well, and the color of his spiked hair was also black, but longer and smoothed a bit to make it look softer and tamer. Soft brown eyes watched the screen. His build was pretty good, not bad considering he didn't devote his time to a lot of sports. This boy's personality ranged from funny to just really corny, but they all loved him anyway. He's happy-go-lucky and hates it whenever conflict is present. Not much can get this boy down... and due to this optimism, everyone else does get annoyed with him at times.

In the room with the two boys were three girls. The first one, a girl European in appearance, started to scold Brian for being mean and taking Gilbert's chips. (Even though he didn't care and got over it already.) This girl's name was Hayarpi (Hah-yar-pee), and she had wavy, rich brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft light brown, being of Armenian descent. She had a lean, slightly petite build and was also the level-headed polite one, but if she got mad she wouldn't hide it. Also Hayarpi was the knowledgeable one of the bunch, always the first to point something out. Though sometimes she has too much fun with her explanations that it scares everyone else...

The second girl looked to Hayarpi and told her to chill, stuffing a cookie in her mouth. Her name was Ines (like the letter 'E' and then 'ness'), of Hispanic origin as well along with being the oldest of the group. Her hair was long and dark brown with blonde highlights, and was currently tied back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were hazel, and her build was strong and fit since she liked to play sports. Ines did have a temper and was the outspoken type; she _will_ let you know what she thinks whether you like it or not. Due to that she sometimes came off as pushy or rude, but really she always had the best intentions in mind and she did have a girly side of being jumpy too.

Finally there was the third girl, who ignored her friends' squabbling and just continued cheering like a maniac at the TV screen. This girl was Nicole, and she was Filipino in ethnicity. Her hair was jet black, down to the middle of her back, and slightly wavy with side-swept bangs. Her eyes were a shade of dark brown, and her build was average, right between Ines and Hayarpi's. She was hyperactive, kinda pervy, amused easily and similar to Gilbert in the way that she liked happiness, but _loved_ to tease people too. When she wasn't settling fights, she would be the one fighting, but only because she liked to argue and sometimes liked to surprise people with her random wit.

The five were freshmen in high school now, but their friendship began long ago in elementary. Despite their different personalities, there was something that made them all just click. They fought often but rarely was it serious, because truly, they really were fond of one another and treasured their friendship very much. And because of that, they hung out often too.

Like that evening, for example. Brian, Hayarpi, Ines, and Gilbert were all staying over at Nicole's house again for another sleepover. The current time was 8pm and Hayarpi, Brian and Ines were sitting comfortably on Nicole's bed while Gilbert sat on a chair and Nicole herself was sitting on a green beanbag, a three-pronged controller in her hands.

After a long narrative introduction, finally, somebody spoke!

"So!" Nicole called, waving her controller in the air. "Whatcha think of Majora's Mask, the new Zelda game!? Pretty spiffy, ain't it?"

Brian sighed. "It's only been five minutes yanno, like we know if it's good or not yet."

"... Hey, don't be a hater."

"You know what?" Ines started, looking at the green hat sitting jovially on Nicole's lap as memories of a previous adventure came to mind... "I feel weird calling it a game, yanno?" She eyed the blond on the TV screen. "Since we actually went through it ourselves." Everyone nodded. Ines looked to Nicole's hat, grinning. "And I can't believe you still have that. I thought you'd lose it."

"Of course I still have it!" Nicole said in defense. "I wanted to bring it out for Linky-poo's new game, so I kept it safe."

"Plus it's the only proof that our Hyrule adventure was _real_," Hayarpi added.

Nicole nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and the only memory from Link that we have." She glanced at Ines. "What, did you expect me to lose it?"

Ines stared. "Dude, I just said that."

"... No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

For people that went through a supernatural, life-changing experience, they sure didn't let it affect them too much. They had to admit though; in some aspects they definitely did mature.

In fact when the five returned from their Hyrule trip two years ago, only one real-time _week_ had passed in their world the entire time they were gone. They went to Hyrule as seventh graders, spent months fighting monsters, traveled through time and aged seven years and went through all kinds of emotional and physical difficulties and hardships, and returned to their world _still_ as seventh graders. So while their bodies were quite young, of course their minds had developed and thought differently. Link too had the same thing happen to him.

And as the earthlings came back and went on with their lives, everyone just commented on how grown up they became overnight, which was of course ironic...

Some things though, like their personalities, didn't veer too far from their original selves. Lots of squabbling, teasing, arguing... it was part of their friendship package.

Finally Gilbert stood, shoving the two girls' faces away from each other. "Will you two be quiet please?" he sighed.

"Ooooh, well I'm sooo sorry, daddy!" Nicole said, grinning at him.

"Daddy?"

"You're mah sugah daddy!"

Gilbert backed away. Ines glared at Nicole. "No! He's MAH sugah daddy!"

"No, MINE!"

"MINE! You know too well that he's MY boyfriend!"

Hayarpi smiled. "And Brian's _MY_ boyfriend!"

Brian grinned at her. "Yep. Ever since what happened when we had to return to Earth two years ago..."

This shut everyone up, a memory coming back to them all...

:: **Flashback!** ::  
(_We're In Hyrule, stupid!_ Ch.27)

_"Farewell everybody!" Link called out to the five._

_"Bye guys!" Navi cried out._

_"Bye Link! Bye Navi! We'll miss you!" said the voices of the earthlings._

_Nicole touched the spot on her cheek where she was kissed and smiled at Link. Brian glanced at the two. 'Well... if Link can do it...' thought the male human, 'Then... I can do it too!'_

_"Hayarpi?" Brian asked._

_The girl turned to him. "Yes?"_

_In one swift movement, Brian took Hayarpi in his arms, dipped her, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Nicole and Link looked at them, then at one another, and grinned widely._

_Gilbert gulped. 'Link and Brian have done it already... my turn...'_

_With the same swift movement, Gilbert grabbed Ines's arm, spun her around to face him, and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Nicole and Link grinned even wider._

_Brian broke the kiss and he and Hayarpi stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard._

_"Well..." panted Brian, "There's the kissing scene you wanted." Hayarpi looked at him wide-eyed, kissed him again, and fainted in his arms._

_It was Ines who broke her and Gilbert's kiss. "You... kissed me..." she panted._

_Gilbert smiled at her. "Yeah... I sure did..." Ines fainted in Gilbert's arms._

_Nicole laughed at them. Finally! But then she realized something and turned to Link. "Hey, were you planning this?"_

_"Uh... I didn't plan on kissing you before... I just decided to do it now. So it was sort of a last minute thing. But I think Gilbert and Brian planned it."_

_Gilbert and Brian held their new girlfriends in their arms. "Yep!"_

:: **End of Flashback!** ::

"That was friggin' shocking!" Nicole laughed.

Brian and Gilbert looked to her. "Huh? Why's that?" Gilbert asked.

"Because," The raven-haired girl paused the game and smirked at them. "All throughout our journey in Hyrule, it was _Ines and Hayarpi_ who were talking about kissing _you guys__!_ ... And why I didn't tell this to you guys earlier is beyond me. But yeah."

There was a pregnant pause.

Before Nicole knew it, she was being tackled to the ground. Brian and Gilbert stared as Hayarpi and Ines smothered her with pillows, trying to shut her up.

"MMPPFFHH! MFHPPFFHH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVEALED THAT!" Ines yelled.

Hayarpi yelped as Nicole found her way around the pillows and bit her hand. She rubbed it, trying to ease the pain. "Ow! I thought you forgot about that!"

Finally the two boys stepped in and pulled their girlfriends off Nicole. The Asian girl 'phew!'-ed and sat up. "Anyway, what? Forget!? You must be kidding! All that time I spent listening to you guys blabbering ON and ON and ON and ON about how "hot" Gilbert and Brian were!" She then pointed at the two girls, threw her head back, and laughed hysterically.

Brian and Gilbert burst out laughing. "How ironic!" Gilbert managed.

"Isn't it? It was pretty obvious anyway, like the blushing, the hugging, blahblahblah. Link and I were like, 'finally!' when you guys got together, seriously."

The other four sweatdropped at her.

"So yeah. Let's move on."

It was quiet.

Nicole stood up. "I have idea! Let's play a gaaaame!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Brian raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

"Have you guys heard of... Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Everybody looked at her in pure horror.

"... What?"

"Make out time!" Ines cackled to Gilbert.

"That is, if you get him," Hayarpi pointed out.

"... Dengit."

"I don't even know how to play," Nicole sweatdropped. "... So we'll just sort of play it like Spin The Bottle. The spinner gets to stay in my closet for seven minutes with the person that the bottle points at, okay? You can't turn the light on, as it must be in complete darkness! Okay? OKAY!" She yelled. Before anybody could answer, Nicole sped out of the room to get a bottle.

"Oh jeez," Brian said, pounding his head on the table with the TV on it.

Suddenly the Nintendo 64 next to it began to glow.

"Uh, you guys..." Hayarpi started. Everyone looked to her. She pointed.

And everybody stared, wide-eyed, as the soft jade glow around the console started turning into a brighter, lime green color. The lights shut off in the room, the only illumination being the strange violet glow of the TV screen and the emerald shine of the N64.

Ines stared, eyes widening. "Whoa, w-what's going on?!"

Gilbert slowly started advancing on the console, reaching out an arm. "Maybe... we're being sucked in again!"

"Wait, don't touch it!"

Gilbert withdrew his hand just as the N64 started shaking. Everyone backed up, watching in a weird mix of awe, fear and curiosity as the cables lit up too. The glow from the TV and the N64 combined, consuming the wall of the side of the room it was on, spreading all the way to Nicole's closet. The closet door started glowing too.

Everyone stared. "W... What do we do?" Hayarpi sweatdropped, not sure what all this glowing was about...

But her question went unanswered as Nicole burst into the room again. "I FOUND A BOTTLE!"

Everybody's head snapped up, seeing a silhouetted figure in the doorway. In panic they started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

Nicole's eye twitched. "What the _heck__!?_"

The two couples covered their mouths. They looked to the N64 and the TV; the glow had vanished immediately upon Nicole's burst-in, and the wall and closet were back to normal too. On the TV screen the game was still on pause, as if nothing happened...

Nicole tilted her head and then flicked on the lights. "Why were the lights off?" she asked, stepping into her bedroom and closing the door. "Meanies, were you starting without me?"

"NICOLE!" Ines yelled, tackling her. "Ohmygod-there-was-this-light-thing-and-the-Nintendo-started-glowing-and-so-did-the-TV-and-the-freaking-wall-and-the-closet-too-so-everybody-starting-panicking-and-stuff-and-then-you-came-in-and-the-glowing-stopped-and-yeah-I-dunno-why-but—"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and pulled the babbling Ines off Nicole. "In short, I think the game was supposed to suck us in again." He said smoothly. Ines glared at him.

"What? Really?!" Nicole ran to the front of the TV, just staring. It all looked like normal. She blinked, then looked over her shoulder at them. "Are you _sure__?_ Maybe cuz we were talking about Hyrule earlier so you guys were hallucinating or something..."

"If that was a hallucination, then I think I need to see a therapist," Brian sighed, massaging his temples. Everyone else sweatdropped at him.

Hayarpi patted her boyfriend's back before looking to Nicole. "Well you're right though, it's not glowing now," she gave a sigh. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Wanna just go ahead and play Seven Minutes?"

Nicole cheered. "I'm down with that! It'd be messed up anyway if ya'll went through and I didn't go with you, I'd be so lonely..."

Everybody sweatdropped at her, then shook off their uneasy feelings and sat in a circle. Nicole put the bottle in the center. "I'm first!" She spun the empty coke bottle and they all watched in anticipation to see whom it would land on.

It spun...

And spun...

And spun...

Until it landed on...

... Brian.

Hayarpi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..."

Brian's eyes widened too. "Oh my gosh..."

Nicole beamed and bolted up, grabbing Brian's wrist on the way and chucking her stopwatch at Ines. "Ines dear, keep count for seven minutes! C'mon, Bwian!" Nicole laughed evilly as she dragged the poor boy towards the closet.

"Wait!" Brian called. Nicole stopped dragging. He looked to Gilbert, Hayarpi and Ines, then back to the closet, remembering how it was freaking glowing _just_ a few minutes ago...

Then they all exchanged looks as they got an idea. Nicole looked confused.

"Nevermind!" Brian sweatdropped, this time being the one to drag Nicole inside. Ines leaned against the door, starting the time.

–  
–

Brian huddled in a corner of the closet, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them protectively. Nicole eyed him and raised an eyebrow, leaning against the opposite wall and fingering the soft fabric of Link's strange hat. They weren't in complete darkness though since Nicole's closet had a very small high window.

"So... hi." she said as she glanced at Brian.

"Hi." Brian replied softly.

"Dude! Why are you acting all afraid and stuff?" Nicole grumbled, putting the hat on her head.

"You look really weird in that cap. And I'm not "acting all afraid," okay!" He looked around, remembering the glowing from earlier... Brian hoped the other three were near the closet just in case something happened. Because dengit, what happened was _not_ a freaking hallucination!

Nicole started humming a song and swaying around. Brian's eye twitched at her. She sweatdropped. "_What?!_"

"I just realized. I'm stuck in a room. A small room. With _you_."

"Haha, you're so mean to me. But I know it's only cuz you caaare!"

"Tch."

Nicole sighed. "Look, man. Sorry for the Teletubbies-Marathon you had to watch a long time ago. I was young and dumb."

Brian sighed and smacked the back of his head against the wall rather hard. "It's okay."

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure."

–  
–

Hayarpi gasped as she slammed her ear against the door. "I heard a thump! I heard a thump! What are they doing in there?!"

Ines rolled her eyes and pushed her aside. "Jeez, calm down Hayarpi!"

"They're probably making out now," Gilbert said, a stupid grin on his features.

Ines gave him a startled look while Hayarpi burst out sobbing.

"NOOOOO!"

–

` 4 ½ minutes later `

–

"Ooooh! Hey lookie! I found an old dress I used to wear when I was eight!" Nicole squealed as she took a small dress from the rack and held it against the moonlight. "Aww, I always loved this dress!"

"I thought you hated dresses," Brian asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What? Who said? That was two years ago," she grinned. Nicole put the dress on the rack and continued rummaging through her stuff. Brian was now in a more relaxed position, slouching against the wall with arms crossed. It had been four minutes and nothing suspicious was happening...

But then the sound of Nicole's voice caught his attention. "Hey, what's this? This wasn't here before..."

Brian sat up. "What's what?"

"C'mere, look at this!"

"It better not be a cobweb or anything..."

Nicole sweatdropped as Brian went towards her. She gestured at the wall opposite the door, taking Brian's hand and placing it on a certain area of the wall. The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he felt what seemed to be engraved lines. Then he jumped a bit when the section budged in the slightest. "Whoa, it's like a door... you sure it wasn't here before?"

"Yeah man, I know my own closet! Let's try to open it!"

"Okay, on three. One, two, three!" Nicole and Brian grunted as they pushed the wall. The outline gave and a small door opened, blinding white light peeking through.

"Argh, it's bright!" Brian cried, shielding his eyes which had already adjusted to the closet's moonlight.

Nicole did the same. "What the heck is this doing in my _closet _of all places? It's like a portal!" Something clicked in her mind. "Wait, a portal! Brian! It's a _portal!_" Nicole yelled, taking Brian's shoulders and shaking him.

"STOP THE SHAKING!" Nicole stopped. Brian twitched. "Thank you. And SEE! I TOLD YOU! When the N64 and TV were glowing it spread to the wall, then to the closet, so the portal probably transferred itself here!"

The Asian girl put a hand to her chin. "Oaaaah... fascinating!"

"C'mon, let's tell the others!" Brian went to the closet door and yelled. "Hey, fools! Open the door, we found something!"

–  
–

"Has it been seven minutes yet?"

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"How about now?"

"No."

"... Now?"

"Hayarpi, will you shut up?!" Ines yelled.

"... How 'bout now?"

Gilbert and Ines sweatdropped. Suddenly, Brian's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"WE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Ines, Gilbert and Hayarpi's eyes widened, looking to each other. As much as they wanted to open the door, there _was_ only a minute left 'til the full seven minutes were up. So they shrugged and just decided to be difficult.

"In a closet, huh?" Ines called back. "Sure man, I totally believe you!"

From the other side Brian's eye twitched. "What the heck?! BUT THE GLOWING FROM EARLIER!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Chill, man! You can wait sixty more seconds."

"Why you...!"

–

` A minute later `

–

"Thy seven minutes hasseth passeth-ed!" Ines yelled in her really bad attempt at speaking Old English, excited as she slammed open the closet door. There was Brian sitting in the corner of the small room and Nicole leaning against the wall beside him.

"About time," Brian grumbled.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DID YOU!? DID YOU?!" Hayarpi screamed, taking Brian by the shoulders and shaking him.

"TWICE A NIGHT IS ENOUGH!" Brian yelled. Hayarpi stopped. "Thank you, hunny. No, we did not do anything."

"Good. And did you just call me 'hunny'?"

"No."

"..."

"Aaaaanyway!" sing-songed Nicole, turning to the wall and pushing the outline again.

Since they opened it earlier, it was much easier to reopen it again. Out of the small door came pouring out large amounts of light. Everybody shielded their eyes.

"A portal! Guess you guys weren't hallucinating after all! Look!" Nicole stuck her hand in the door of light and her arm disappeared. Then she took it out again. Then she stuck it in again. And out. And in. And out.

While she was doing that, Brian turned to the other three. "Like I explained to her earlier, when the glowing spread to the closet, the portal probably transferred here."

"Oaaaahhh..." the other three nodded, putting a hand to their chins. "Fascinating!"

Then Nicole raised her fist triumphantly. "So yeah, you guys, another portal! If it really _was_ the N64 freaking out earlier, then this would definitely lead us to Link! He needs our help again!" She burst out sobbing. "AND I REALLY MISS LINK! SO WE _HAVE_ TO GO AND SEE HIM, OKAY?! (sniff)"

The other four sweatdropped at her. "Aw, we missed Link too," Gilbert laughed, patting her head.

Hayarpi looked at the TV screen, everyone else following her glance. "The world of Majora's Mask, huh?" she grinned at everyone. "I'm ready if you guys are!"

Ines nodded, excited. "Yeah, bring it on!" Brian and Gilbert nodded to the girls as well, exchanging grins.

The five turned towards the portal, taking a deep breath. As if responding to them the portal grew larger, about the size of a regular doorway.

They linked hands and grinned at each other.

And together they stepped through.

The light enveloped the five teens before fading away, the only traces of the entrance being the soft, engraved lines on the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaay! First chappy completed! I bet not even half of the readers from WIHs are reading this! But that's okaay! Cuz I just want to work on this! xDV

**Niagra/Ryo:** (falls over)

**Link:** I bet SOME of the fans are reading! Well... hopefully...

**A/N:** Kekeke... anywayz. Like I said on March 15, 2002 at the end of _We're In Hyrule, stupid!'_s first chapter:

_"I hope you all love it!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT!! I WILL WRITE MORE AND MORE AND MORE AND MORE AND MORE, well, you get the picture."_

LMAO. XD R&R!

**- Nagami C.**


	2. Get my mask back, you mangly ol' kids!

**Disclaimer:** ... Yanno, disclaimers suck cuz they always make me feel bad. T.T Anyway, I don't own LOZ. (pause) ;.;

**A/N**: Woo hoo! Reviews! xDV;;;

**Link:** Yay! People are reading this! I feel loved—OWW!

**A/N:** (puts away WHIP OF DOOM!©) I'm supposed to say that.

**Ryo:** Hi! I'm the narrator! (has dark reddish-orange hair, beige baggy cargo jeans, and a black sweater)

**A/N: **(SQUEALS!) Waiii, Ryo, you're so hot. :D!

**Ryo:** (blushes) Ehehe, thank you?

**A/N:** (gigglez cuz she just flirted with her narrator) (Hey, who wouldn't if the said narrator looked like Akira Kagimoto from the j-hip-hop band, Lead? ... I'll leave you guys to figure/research who that is.) Anyway, you know what? I shall reply to my reviews! But only for this chapter because it's the one right after the first and ya so here we go.

**:Onilink11:** YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME BY A LOT!  
**:Stormstar:** Nope! You're the second. ;.; Good enough anyways! Heehee, thanks for the compliment on WIHs. I'll try to make WITb even better!  
**:Sailor Aries2:** Eh, I hope you DO like this more than WIHs! Cuz I'll be workin' 'specially hard on it, ya'll hear?  
**:Korean Boron:** Yey! Hi Korean Boron! Thankies; it took me a long time to find a new name for myself. x.X; Lol!  
**:nick:** Haha thanks for the double reviews! And I'm really sorry, but I am _not_ including people in this story nor any of my other stories for that matter. This isn't an interactive fanfic. But I thank you for liking my story so much that you wanna be in it!  
**:Derek and his Yami:** Heh, yeah, it's finally up. After a long time. xD (waves at Damien) Hi Derek's yami! Don't get hurt (by teh swords, I mean), mmkays?  
**:billybobfred:** Hee. Yis. Sequel. And pie is mighty darn good, gosh darn it! It rocks! Like punctuation. o.O;  
**:mevy:** Sure, I'll review your fic! And it's okey if you don't write a long review; as long as you submit one. XD Aww, thanks for the compliment! My stories aren't _that_ good... seriously lol...  
**:Sakura-MiZuKo:** Your reviews always raise my self esteem! I'm so grateful! ;.;! (happeh) Thanks so much for the review!  
**:Kei Kasuko:** Here is thy new chapter. Read pwease!  
**:Bonzai Gurl:** Haha, yes, the sequel is finally here. Thanks for the WIHs compliment! I love your pen name, by the way. Bonzai!  
**:Salina:** Don'tchu worry Salina; here's paperclip man! In this chapter! The island...? (blank stare) ... Oh, do you mean "Catalina Island"? That story when the Smashers (SSBM) went to Catalina? I deleted that one. It sucked major... butt. XD; Sorry, but I didn't want to continue it... and no problem for posting the sequel!  
**:RyukoVulpix:** (gasp, pokes you) YA I REMEMBER YOU! O.O! Yeah! I'm back! ... Yis, my pen name is different... LilFilipinoGurl was made two years ago, yanno, and I needed a new name. Thanks for readin' mah fics anyway! Ah yes, SA2 is addicting... for a while... but then I turned on my N64 and played Ocarina of Time again. And don't worry about understanding stuff in this story since I've developed into a better writer (maybe) and so I'll describe events in this with more detail/depth. But of course there's gonna be funny. Never leave out the funny! (**Link:** Yay! A WIHs fan reading the sequel! Awesome! Cuz you know, most people don't read sequels to big stories like WIHs.) Oooh, yes, tell your friends! Thanks so much for the review!  
**:Tuxedo British kamen:** Oh my gosh, I cracked up at your pen name! It's so cool! I used to like Sailor Moon! Actually I still do... yeah anyways, thanks for the praise! Praise is good and fun and self-esteem-raising!  
**:Nakita Wolfy :** Well, here you are! I'm continuing!  
**:Megatron1:** Mr. Sharp Teeth! I almost forgot about him. Well, I'm not sure if he'll be in this... but ya never know.

_: .:. thanks so much for the reviews! .:. :_

**A/N:** I'm also going to reply to reviews in which I have a GREAT need to reply to in the future. Remember that just because I didn't reply to you specifically doesn't mean I don't love you! I love you all! (puts on a bootiful gown with an elegant shawl, holding a bunch of flowers in her arms, waving at everyone hysterically, sobbing tears of happiness) THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (starts walking down a grand staircase that popped out of nowhere) THANK YOU! THANK—AHHH! (trips over gown and falls down staircase)

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (watching with o.O;;! face)

**A/N:** (sits up) X.x; Here's the actual story now. And it's a very long chapter too, since I'm introducing more stuff, plus the earthlings and Link's reunion, and FIGHTING! Yay! ... And now I'm going to faint. (urges Ryo to narrate and then falls over unconscious)

**Ryo:** (clears throat and narrates)

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Nicole raised her fist triumphantly. "So yeah, you guys, another portal! If it really _was_ the N64 freaking out earlier, then this would lead us to Link! He needs our help again!" She burst out sobbing. "AND I REALLY MISS LINK! SO WE _HAVE_ TO GO AND SEE HIM, OKAY?! (sniff)"_

_The other four sweatdropped at her. "Aw, we missed Link too," Gilbert laughed, patting her head._

_Hayarpi looked at the TV screen, everyone else following her glance. "The world of Majora's Mask, huh?" she grinned at everyone. "I'm ready if you guys are!"_

_Ines nodded, excited. "Yeah, bring it on!" Brian and Gilbert nodded to the girls as well, exchanging grins._

_The five turned towards the portal, taking a deep breath. As if responding to them the portal grew larger, about the size of a regular doorway. They linked hands and grinned at each other._

_And together they stepped through._

_The light enveloped the five teens before fading away, the only traces of the entrance being the soft, engraved lines on the wall._

–  
–

"AAAAAHHHH!" Everybody screamed as a huge portal opened from the night sky. They all came tumbling down and landed on a soft patch of grass. The vortex closed, leaving no trace of anything.

"Ugh..." Gilbert uttered as he rubbed his head. "What happened...?"

Nicole shook her head and looked around. The area they were in was some kind of dark misty forest surrounded with gigantic trees the size of skyscrapers. "Where are we?" Hayarpi asked softly, trying not to disturb the eerie silence.

"I think," said Nicole, remembering the Majora's Mask beginning sequence. "... We're here. We're in the game."

There was a pause.

"WOO HOO!" everyone cheered, hugging each other in celebration and waving around pom poms. They immediately got rid of the pom poms and then looked around.

"Oh wait! Where's my hat? WHERE'S MY HAT!" Nicole yelled in panic, searching the area.

"What hat?" Gilbert asked.

"LINK'S HAT!"

"It probably slipped off in your closet when you were doing that weird dance," Brian said flatly.

"Dance? What dance! LAP DANCE!?" Hayarpi screamed at Nicole, who had covered her ears with her hands.

She uncovered them. "No. Chicken dance."

"Oh."

"Now, let's find Link!" Nicole said happily, ignoring Hayarpi. Getting up quickly, they brushed off the grass on their clothing and walked along. The silence of the forest was eerie, and the five felt as if something were stalking them, watching their every move. Soon enough, Ines and Hayarpi clung to Gilbert and Brian as Nicole led the way.

"Do you know even know where we're going?" Brian asked wearily, getting tired after a while.

Nicole turned around to face her friends and grinned broadly. "Nope!"

"Then why are you leading us?"

"Well, do _you_ know where to go?"

"... No..."

Nicole slapped her forehead and turned around. "Duh! Link is here somewhere..."

They all continued to wander around the forest for a good ten minutes before they heard the sound of someone yelling. "What was that?!" Hayarpi gasped, clinging onto Brian a bit tighter.

"It sounded like a boy's voice!" Ines said excitedly, letting go of Gilbert's arm (which made him frown). She turned to Nicole. "It might be Link!"

"(GASP!) Okay! Let's follow it!"

Everybody nodded, running towards the direction the yelling was coming from. Soon the five came upon a small clearing, a small red-brown mare in the center with a green figure seated on top of it.

Nicole gasped, so overwhelmed and excited that she didn't notice the others hiding behind a bush. She began running towards the green-clothed body. "Ohmygoshyay! Li—OWIE!" She fell to the grass with a thud. Ines and Brian had grabbed her left ankle. "What the–! You guys! It's Link!"

Ines rolled her eyes. "Yes, we know. Now shut up as we drag you in." She and Brian proceeded to pull the girl in the bushes with them.

The boy on the horse turned around. "Epona, did you hear that?"

The horse snorted.

"... Nevermind. Anyway," He turned back forward and continued his yelling. "NAVI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Navi?" Gilbert whispered. He noticed that a bright blue ball wasn't following Link around. "Where is Navi anyway?"

Hayarpi cleared her throat, getting ready to explain. "Remember, at the end of _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, Navi floated away through the Temple of Time's window?"

She suddenly whipped out a flashlight, casting it beneath her face. Everyone stared at her.

"And the cerulean fairy was _never _heard from again. SOME say she ran away since she couldn't stand the Hero... OTHERS say that she got gobbled by a pack of _FAMISHED MAN-EATING CROCODILES WHO PLAN TO CONQUER THE WORLD SOMEDAY!_ And they'll eat us! They'll eat **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US!** AND _SOON,_ _**THE HUMAN RACE WILL NO LONGER EXIST!**_" She suddenly bolted up from the ground and cackled evilly, thunder crackling and wolves howling in the background.

"..."

Link—being, well, Link—didn't hear the thunder, nor the wolves, and not even Hayarpi's sadistic cackling. The brown-haired girl blinked, sitting back down sheepishly.

Everyone stared at her again. "Um... yeah." Gilbert sweatdropped. "I hope not. That would suck if Navi got eaten." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, I see something!" Ines called. Everyone shut their mouths and peered through the bushes, seeing two balls of light, one yellow and the other a dark purple.

"Oh, Navi... where did she go?" Link uttered, looking around the foggy woods. He fingered the silver crescent pendant around his neck; the only remaining memory he had of the earthlings. He sighed. "This sucks. I don't even have anyone else to help me look for her..."

In the bushes the earthlings' eyes softened as they listened. Nicole sobbed and felt sorry for him so she tried revealing herself again, but her friends kept her back.

Suddenly, the two orbs of light flew down and smacked Epona in the face, frightening her and making her rear. With a yelp, her rider awkwardly fell off and landed on the damp floor, out cold.

"Link!" Nicole whispered, getting up once more. Everybody else held her down.

"No! Don't!" Hayarpi said sharply.

"Why not!? This time he got hurt!"

"Because! Don't disrupt the course of destiny!"

Nicole grumbled to herself. "Fine, fine..."

So they continued to watch. From the darkness a strange figure emerged, an odd and colorful mask on its face. He turned to the purple and yellow-white fairies. "Hee, hee. You two did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him..." Then he glanced at the unconscious boy before him, as if suddenly remembering something. "Huh? This guy..." Shaking its head, the figure advanced towards Link, poking him with his foot before shoving him over onto his back. It bent over, rummaging through Link's pockets before finally finding a potato-shaped blue instrument. He 'ooh'-ed as he began playing notes on the ocarina, giggling while doing so.

"Oooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina..." the dark purple fairy said, flying over to take a better look. "Hey Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!"

The yellow-white fairy bonked her brother. "You can't, Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!"

"... Aw, but Tatl... sis... why can't I try it out too?"

Suddenly the boy on the ground began to stir. "Ugh... what happened...?" Link mumbled, rubbing his head as he got up from the floor. He then noticed the Skull Kid holding a blue ocarina. "Hey... isn't that mine?"

The Skull Kid yelped, quickly hiding it behind its back. "Err, n-no, it's not! It's mine!"

"But... it looks like my ocarina!"

"It's _my_ ocarina, though."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"_MINE!_"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Link yelled, leaping towards the Skull Kid. It gasped and jumped out of Link's way, onto Epona. The horse realized the unfamiliar weight on her back and neighed, rearing up. Predicting that Epona might bolt off into a random direction, Link scrambled up and threw himself onto the horse, his hand catching her left rear leg.

And he was right: Epona sped off, trying desperately to throw the Skull Kid off as she dragged Link along too.

Brian stood up. "Come on, let's go!" They nodded and stood too, following the horse as fast as they could.

"Should we," Ines panted as they ran, "still hide from Link?"

"Good idea," Gilbert breathed, "Stay undetected!"

Nicole frowned at them. "But, but why are we hiding anyway?!" she grumbled out.

"It's better to avoid Link right now because," Hayarpi paused to take a breath, "because what we do or say might throw the game off balance! Who knows what'll," pant, pant, "happen if we disturb the course of Link's destiny!"

Everybody stared at her.

"_What__?!_"

"Smart-butt." Ines managed with a stupid grin.

Hayarpi smirked. "It's true. Jealous?" The other three sweatdropped at them...

Up ahead, Link was clutching onto Epona's leg for dear life. "Give me—oww, stupid stick!—back my ocarina! And my—oww—horse!" he yelled up to the Skull Kid.

Suddenly Epona rounded a sharp corner and Link was thrown off. He screamed as he flew through the air, finally landing half-conscious on the ground.

The five earthlings were still running to catch up. Brian narrowed his eyes, spotting a green figure on the floor a few yards away. "Guys, I see Link! Hide behind the trees!"

Everybody nodded at each other and split up, each hiding behind a different tree.

After a moment Link sat up, groaning softly and clutching his aching head. "Oww... Epona..." he murmured quietly, gaze blurry. Link shook his head, sort of managing to clear his vision. "Ack, I gotta get her back! And my ocarina, too!" With that, Link stood up and stumbled forward into a cave. Before he went in, however, he spotted a few bushes before the entrance. The Hylian cut them all up, collected some rupees and then finally ran into the cavern.

"Let's go!" Gilbert whispered. Like ninjas, everyone followed.

Then Link came across a clearing with trees that have been cut down, leaving only tall logs. Spotting an entrance to some place up ahead, Link jumped from log to log while doing impressive moves, reaching the cave.

The cave led him to a long path, and the Hylian sped up. But then he was running so fast however and wasn't able to stop himself as he ran off a ledge and down into the darkness. "NOOOOOOOoooooo...!" he yelled, his voice fading. Hearing that, the earthlings were able to stop themselves before they could fall too.

"Link!" Ines yelled down the hole.

Gilbert gulped. "Should we go down?"

"If that's where Link went, we should g—" Hayarpi was interrupted by a crazed yell.

"I'M COMIN' FOR YA, LINKEH-POO!" Nicole sobbed, jumping clear off the ledge.

"What the–! Dengit! WAIT UP!" Brian grabbed Hayarpi's wrist and leaped off too.

Shrugging, Gilbert and Ines linked arms and down they went.

–  
–

Link's eyes widened as he watched himself fly down a black portal full of swirling colors and faces. The experience seemed to last just a few seconds before the boy suddenly found himself landing quite hard on a large pink flower. Shaking his head, Link looked in front of him to see Skull Kid hovering under two lights, the yellow fairy to its left and the purple to its right.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it..." Skull Kid snorted, rolling its eyes. "There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it... heehee..."

The Hylian gasped. "You... you got rid of Epona?!"

"Epona? That's its name? Oh well... and yeah, I did get rid of that piece of trash," mused Skull Kid, shrugging.

"Epona is not a piece of trash!" defended Link. He unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Oh come now, do you think you can beat me as I am now? You fool!" Skull Kid suddenly began shaking his mask, negative, magic vibes resonating from him.

-

_Link found himself in complete darkness, no light whatsoever. Suddenly hordes of Deku Scrubs surrounded him, mockingly shaking their autumn-colored leaves. He backed away, fear on his face. The boy tore away from them, covering his eyes with one of his arms. Just then, a rather large Deku Scrub came from behind, it and the darkness swallowing him up._

-

"What..." Link mumbled when he finally regained his vision. Dull, yellow-orange eyes widened as he suddenly didn't recognize his voice. "Wha... what the heck?"

"Take a look into the water," snickered the Skull Kid.

Hesitantly, Link took an uneasy step towards the edge of the water, gazing into his reflection.

But it wasn't _his_ reflection...

It was a Deku scrub!

Link screamed, his Deku-voice frightening him even more. He looked up at the Skull Kid and pointed a stiff finger at him. "EVIIIIL!"

The Skull Kid cackled, his smirk widening. "Heehee! Now, _that's_ a good look for you! You'll stay here while I go off wreaking havoc. Have fun!" it laughed, floating backwards towards the cave behind him as Link leaped off the flower and tried to follow. The yellow fairy stayed behind and bonked Link repeatedly, sticking her tongue out at him before finally hearing her brother's voice at the door.

"S-s... sis!"

With that, the door slam shut.

Tatl gasped and looked over at the entrance, which was now blocked. "Whoa, whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't just leave without me!" She yelled as she smacked the door over and over. Nothing happened. Tatl suddenly turned to the innocent Link, who was rubbing his head from Tatl's previous whacks.

"You!" She flew to him, glaring. "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have separated from my brother! Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!" Link only responded by staring at her. "... Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and just open that door for me?! Please! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you... so hurry up! Ohhhh, Tael... I wonder if that child will be all right on his own?" Tatl mused on and on and on and on and on.

Drool was oozing out of the corner of Link's mouth as he stood there, dazed from all her blabber. Finally the boy-turned-Deku snapped out of it, slapping himself and shaking his head. He headed for the door, easily opening it.

And so Link went on ahead alone, trying to figure out what he was going to do with his new self...

As he came upon a new room, Tatl flew up to him again. "Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!"

"And why not?!" Link retorted, a bit ticked off. Then he noticed his voice again. He huffed. "Aww man, I hate this! I can't believe your stupid friend turned me into a Deku!"

"... That stuff back there..." Tatl started, gulping. "I... um... I apologize, so... take me with you!"

"_What?_ After what you guys've done to me, you expect me to help you?!"

"Hey, hear me out first!" Tatl closed up to Link's face. "You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?"

Link, being a naturally kind and big-hearted person, decided to push his anger aside for a moment to ponder this.

Tatl however, being the opposite, didn't even wait for an answer and just assumed the silence to mean yes. "Good! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner..."

His eyes softened at those words. _'Partner...? Navi... _she_ was my partner... along with the others—'_

"Hello! Are you even_ listening_ to me?"

The Deku rolled his eyes and turned away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... whatever..."

"I didn't ask if you were fine," the fairy said flatly.

Link's eye twitched._ '... The heck! She's _nothing_ like Navi!'_

"Okay anyway, the name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you or whatever. Now that we've got that all straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure something out, I'll ring my bell and you can call my name and I'll tell it to you. Hopefully you'll manage to get by without my help until then!"

Link continued moving, not really caring. He found another room and in it, another pink flower. Standing upon it, Link looked at it more closely to observe when Tatl's high-pitched bell surprised him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

"WHAT, TATL?!"

"OH! Uh, that pink flower you're standing on... since you're a Deku and all, you can dive into it and then shoot out carrying some thingies that can help you fly for a short time." Tatl gestured towards the exit on a platform on the other side of the room. "Try floating over there."

"Okay." Link dived into the pink flower (somewhat awkwardly) and then popped out again, holding up two pink flowers and using them to fly towards the exit. Link and Tatl went through the cave and through a twisted corridor, in which Link felt rather dizzy as he came out of it.

A metal door closed behind them as the two entered an underground area with a wheel stirring water and a long ramp leading upwards. The Deku boy, seeing nowhere else to go, went up the ramp and found a large pair of push-through doors.

Just as he and Tatl were about to go through, an eerie voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Link spun around, seeing a lanky red-haired man with pale skin and narrow eyes. On his back was a large gray backpack, colorful and creepy masks hanging all over it. Tatl 'eep!'-ed and hid behind Link, peeping out a bit.

"Who're you?" Link said, trying to keep his tone firm. But he had to twitch at his own voice. _'Eww, I sound like a pansy!'_

"Me?" The man asked, pointing at himself. Link sighed and nodded. The man cleared his throat, preparing for a long introduction. "Well, I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks. But during my travels, an important mask was stolen from me by an imp from the woods... So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you."

The man's eerie smile grew even wider.

"Now, don't think me rude, but I've been following you."

Link raised an eyebrow and took a small step back. "What do you want from me—"

"LOOK MAN, WE'LL GIVE YOU MONEY, JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Tatl shrieked.

The man sweatdropped. "Oh no no, I'm not here to threaten you! I actually know of a way that'll return you to your former self." At this, Link raised both eyebrows in interest. "Get back the precious item you lost and I will return you to normal. In exchange... you must also get back my precious mask."

"You mean the mask that the Skull Kid was wearing?" asked Link.

"Yes, yes, that one."

"..."

"What? Is it not a simple task?"

"Well, not really," Link muttered, staring at him with a weary expression.

"It should not be difficult to you. So... will you do it?"

_'Well...'_ Link looked down at his now-Deku self. He flinched at seeing a wooden mouth, wooden limbs... he ran a hand over his forearm.

Cold. Hard. That's all he could comprehend; he didn't even have the sensors to really feel the texture of his own "skin"...

Yellow-orange orbs narrowed.

Then he looked up and into the Happy Mask Man's narrow eyes. "Fine. It's a deal."

The Happy Mask Man smiled at Link happily. "Good, very good!" He then paused, but his grin never faded. "Oh, and one more thing. I am a very busy fellow... thus I must leave this land in three days."

Link shrugged. Then he realized what the man said. "Wait, what? THREE DAYS—I ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS?! _ONLY?!"_

"But yes... you are young and have tremendous courage. Surely, you'll find a way. I'm counting on you." The man's creepy smile grew bigger, taking up most of his face.

Link stared.

... Well, he already agreed to do it...

With a big sigh, the Deku nodded slightly to him and turned around to go through the push-through doors. But then he remembered something and turned around again. "Hey, aren't you—"

But the man had disappeared.

Link blinked, looking around. "Weird, where'd he go..."

Tatl breathed a sigh of relief. "Who cares, at least he's gone. Hey, what's that?" The yellow fairy gestured to a black swirling thing on the wall.

"I dunno..." Link, also a naturally curious person, slowly walked up to the swirly thing and touched it lightly.

Suddenly a gust of wind came from the black object, which then began to turn into a dark portal. Screams filled Link's ears as five figures were tossed from the shadowy gateway. He stared at their backs since they weren't facing him.

But wait. A portal?

And _f__ive_ figures...?

The Deku's eyes widened. _'No __way__... is it them? It _can't_ be...!'_

"What happened?" groaned one of the two male figures, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Did we just get thrown out of a portal? Again?" muttered a brown-blonde haired girl, getting up.

"I think so. Minus two for the earthlings," laughed a raven-haired girl sheepishly. She sat up, a loud crack emitting from her backside. "Ow, my omega!"

The last two, another male and a chestnut-haired girl, just sweatdropped at her.

"... Y... you guys?"

The five figures heard the strange voice and whirled around, eyes widening as they saw a short Deku kid in front of them.

"Who..." started the second male, but his eyes widened upon seeing the odd green cap. "... _Link?_"

Tatl raised an eyebrow at all of this, just looking to Link in confusion.

But the Deku just nodded fervently back at the five. He almost sobbed upon seeing his old friends again... it's been two years, and they've grown just like he did, just like he expected they would have, but their eyes were still the same, their voices still familiar and so welcoming to his ears...

Seeing them with his own eyes again after so long, it was... it was just...!

"**_WAHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, IT REALLY _IS_ YOU GUYS!_**" Link practically bawled, tackling them all. The five laughed as they embraced him back, exclamations like 'ohmygosh!'s and 'i cant believe it!'s flying through the air. After exchanging a few more words Link stepped back to see them in full view again...

And of course they stared at him too, seeing his new form once more. Now would be good to ask...

"Teehee Link, you've gotten so short." Of course Nicole was the one who just went straight to the point.

But instead of making him laugh Link just looked away, ashamed as he hid his Deku face from them. "I... I know. I ran into some trouble earlier. This stupid thing called Skull Kid or whatever turned me into this..."

The earthlings' eyes softened. Nicole crouched down to his level, turning his wooden face to look back at her's. "Aww Link, sorry! I didn't mean it like that, but you know... it's just that... well... _I MISSED YOU!_" She suddenly started bawling and hugged Link with all her might. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mood swings," laughed Hayarpi. Then she noticed that Navi wasn't around to talk about Nicole's mood swings with them. Hayarpi immediately frowned.

Brian noticed her sad face and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Navi..."

Nicole stopped sobbing at the sound of the name. She pulled away from Link, holding the Deku by his shoulders. "Link! Navi! Where's Navi?! Did you find her?!"

"Navi? Who's that?"

The earthlings looked to the new voice and found a yellow-white fairy.

"NAVI!" Nicole laughed/cried, reaching over to scoop the small fairy into a hug.

"H-Hey! Leggo of me, you weirdo! I'm not Navi! Go find yourself another teddy bear to strangle!" Tatl yelled, struggling.

Gilbert laughed. "Whoa, she has an attitude to rival yours, Ines!"

Said girl punched him lightly. "Shut up."

Nicole immediately let go. "Not... Navi?"

"Tatl, remember?" Brian reminded her.

Nicole's expression faded. "Oh yeah."

"Who's Navi?" Tatl repeated, louder.

Link just waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, er, no one you know. Don't worry about it."

"Oh okay, whatever." Tatl shrugged. "And how do you know these people? They friends of yours?"

"Friends? MORE than friends! Practically family!" Link exclaimed, beaming at them all. "Two years ago they traveled with me throughout my adventure in this place called Hyrule."

"Oh. Right." Tatl eyed the five. "... What are they wearing?"

Link looked to them, then looked back at the fairy. "I dunno. Clothes?" He glanced at the earthlings again. "Though now you guys have different colors from last time."

The earthlings looked at themselves.

"Err, these are clothes from our world." Hayarpi explained, smiling. Then she noticed her blue skirt, which was black the last time she looked at it. "But you're right, someone did change them a bit..."

The earthlings were basically wearing variations of jeans, shirts, skirts, and other types of clothing. Ines had on cropped pants and a red tube top with a fitted dark denim jacket. Nicole was wearing a halter top, jeans and a black knee-length short-sleeved trenchcoat. Brian wore slightly loose jeans with a long-sleeved brown shirt, and over that a beige polo. Gilbert had some black cargo shorts and a dark gold shirt, a sleeveless gray hoodie over it. Finally Hayarpi had a dark blue skirt and teal spaghetti strap top with a white cardigan.

Along with their clothes they wore matching shoes too; Nicole wore black boots, Hayarpi had dark blue knee-lengths and Ines had brown booties. Brian was wearing dark brown boots similar to Link's and Gilbert wore the same, but a black version. And everyone had on matching gauntlets as well, similar to Link's.

"Black, brown, gold, red and blue?" Link stated, looking to Nicole, Brian, Gilbert, Ines and Hayarpi in that order. "Cool."

Tatl rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing they're joining us then..."

Link looked to the earthlings in question. They grinned back at him. "Yeah, why else would a portal appear in Nicole's closet and send us here? O'course we're joining you guys!" Gilbert laughed, giving a large thumbs up.

Link cheered. "YES! All riiight! Well c'mon, let's go!" he turned around to leave.

"Wait, uh..."

Link blinked, turning around again.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "... Wanna explain what we're doing, exactly?"

"Oh. Right." Link cleared his throat, preparing to explain. "As you can see, I'm a Deku. This guy called Skull Kid turned me into one after knocking me off Epona and stealing my ocarina."

"The Ocarina of Time?" Gilbert asked.

Link sighed, nodding. "Yeah... and then he ran away. Tatl here though," he gestured at the fairy. "She was one of the bad guys at first. She hit me and teased me but then the Skull Kid ditched her, taking her brother with him. Then noticing she was alone, she repented to me and said she'd help me find Skull Kid, which is why she's here."

By this time the earthlings were eyeing Tatl suspiciously with narrowed eyes. Tatl sweatdropped at them. "What!? I'm on your guys' side now, seriously! It's not like I'm just gonna go back to that jerky Skull Kid guy... ditching me and hitting my brother... who knows what abuse he's wreaking on Tael now..." she started grumbling to herself.

Everyone else sweatdropped. Link nodded. "So here we are trying to find him. We ended up in this mill-place, and then this creepy mask dude popped up and said he's been following us, so he knew what happened to me. He told us how Skull Kid stole something from him too, and that he knows a way to make me human again. He was like, "Get back the precious item you lost and I will return you to normal. In exchange you must also get back my precious mask." I was like, 'okay deal,' and he disappeared, and then right before we were gonna go through those doors," he gestured at the push-through doors, "you guys appeared, and we had a reunion, then Tatl asked about your clothes, you asked me what's going on, and here I am finishing the story."

There was a pause as the five earthlings just nodded, letting the story sink in. "Oooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh," they all mumbled together.

"So right now we're just looking for Skull Kid so we can get your ocarina and the creepy guy's mask back," Brian confirmed.

Link nodded. "That's right."

It was quiet for five minutes.

... And another five minutes.

Nicole was about to say something, but she decided against it and just smiled, closing her mouth.

More silence.

"... HELLO?!" Tatl yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, and the entire area they were in shook.

"(eye twitch) Yeah, so anyway, we've talked enough, don't you think?!" Tatl fluttered impatiently in front of Link's face.

"I know, but they asked, so I just explained..." Link mumbled.

Tatl suddenly blew up, shocking the Deku almost to death. "So CAN WE GO NOW?! I'm sick and tired of just floating idly here, yanno! I wanna _DO SOMETHING!_ I wanna _GET MY BROTHER BACK!_ I want to _GET THIS OVER WITH! _It's only been a few minutes but I'm _ALREADY_ getting tired of you AND your _**stupid**_ friends!"

Everyone gaped.

... Well, this made Link _extremely_ mad!

However, Ines was exceedingly offended. Before the Hylian-turned-Deku could tell the fairy off, Ines got to her first. "Well yanno _what_, Tatl?!" Ines yelled. Link sprinted off to where the rest of the earthlings were standing. "I just _MET_ you and I'm getting sick and tired of you too! You should be thankful that Link even _let_ you go with him—how _DARE_ you think you can insult him and me and my friends like that! What is it with you and your f(beepin') attitude!?"

Nicole, Brian, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Link gasped dramatically, putting a hand to their mouths at Ines's cursing.

"Ex_cuuuse_ me, but I wouldn't have this "f(beepin') attitude" if only WE GOT GOING!"

"Tch, why don't you try being more patient?! Why can't you show at least a LITTLE consideration!?"

"Why should I show _you_ guys consideration, I barely even _KNOW_ you!"

"Well _I_ don't need to know _you_ to know YOU'RE A THOUGHTLESS, SELFISH _JERK__!_"

"(GAAASP!) HOW _DARE_ YOU!"

The earthlings watched as Ines and Tatl duked it out in a battle of words, each reply getting worse and worse.

Finally Gilbert ran over and stuck himself between them. "You guys! Stop this!"

Tatl 'hmmped' and turned away from Ines. The Hispanic girl's fists shook intensely as she raised her hand to squish the fairy. Nicole, Hayarpi, Brian and Gilbert tackled her before she could do anything drastic.

"_GAAHHH! LEMME AT HER! LEMME AT HER!_"

"No, no, no, Inessy! No fighting with the fairy!" Nicole told her, shaking her finger in front of her face. Ines reached over and almost bit her finger off. "Eep!"

"Haha! Loser!" Tatl stuck her tongue out at Ines, smirking triumphantly.

"WHY YOU...!"

"Heh, whatcha gonna do about it?!"

Link, who had just been standing there quietly watching everything, finally ran up to everyone with a sad look on his wooden face. "You guys! _Please!_ Let's just stop fighting!"

"_**SHUT UP, LINK!**_" Both Ines and Tatl shouted at the Deku. He shrunk back, bursting into terrified tears.

"Aww, Linky-poo!" Nicole ran over to comfort him.

Hayarpi, Gilbert and Brian sweatdropped. Then they screamed as Ines, using super-inhuman-power threw them off of her and continued her conflict.

Meanwhile the Happy Mask Man, who was hiding behind the railing on the ramp this entire time, wasn't too 'happy' about all this chaos.

He stomped out of his hiding place up to both of them, shoved them apart, and screeched, "_**I WANT MY F(beepin') MASK BACK! STOP YOUR GOD(beep) FIGHTING BECAUSE FIGHTING WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING! F(beepin') STOP IT ALREADY! STOP IT ****NOW!**_" He paused, smiling sweetly. "Please? "

... Silence. Everyone just STARED at him.

"Fine! But I'm not talking to her!" The fairy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking off.

Ines scoffed. "That's fine by me!"

"What? What's that voice talking to me? I don't hear yoouuu!"

"... (EYE TWITCH)"

Hayarpi blinked, turning to Brian as they got off the Hispanic girl. "You know what?" she muttered, "Ines and Tatl _both_ have an attitude, so we really should've expected some clashing..."

"Just 'some' is not the right amount," Brian sighed.

"Do I have to say this again?" The fairy complained. "Let's _GO_!" Gilbert, Brian, Ines and Hayarpi went over to her, though Ines was a bit hesitant and refused to look at the pixie.

Sitting on the steps were Nicole and Link, the human comforting the sobbing Deku. Nicole patted Link's head. "Aww Linky, you're not usually this emotional." She paused. "Well, not since I last saw you anyway... but ya! Why so sensitive?"

Link shrugged, sniffing. "I-I don't know! I-It's like t-t-this Deku b-body h-h-has it's own e-emot-t-tions a-a-and it's m-making m-m-me ov-over s-s-sensit-tive!" He stuttered. Nicole handed him a tissue. He muttered a thanks before blowing into it, making a trumpet sound. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Link, let's get going already," Hayarpi sweatdropped, pulling on his arm. Sniffing one more time, Link nodded, getting up and taking Nicole with him.

"It's about time," Tatl muttered. Behind her, Gilbert and Brian held Ines back.

Nicole ignored them. "All riiiight, everybodeh! A new adventure awaits us, so let's not waste anymore time! _Halika naaaaa!_" She yelled the last part in Tagalog, bursting through the doors. Everyone else didn't bother asking as they entered the small city called Clock Town.

The Happy Mask Man's mouth twitched into an eerie smile as he watched them go.

* * *

**A/N:** The end. Of the chapter, at least. :D;

**Link:** I don't like Tatl much. T.T But she had her 'okay' times, though...

**A/N:** Hehe, like?

**Link:** ... (tries to think of one)

**Niagra/Ryo:** ...

**Link:** (gets totally off subject) I feel like eating ice cream.

**A/N/Niagra/Ryo:** (sweatdrop!)

**Link:** _What_? Ice cream is good. Like... milk. Yeah. Milk and ice cream... (blank stare) O.O

**A/N:** Hey look! (points at ice cream truck)

**Link:** (gasp!) ICE CREAM! (runs to it, jumps in through the window, stuffs a mint-flavored ice cream in his mouth) MMM, FOOD! O.x

**Niagra:** (stares at him like he's crazy, which he is)

**Ryo:** ... Okay. o.O

**A/N:** (pause) Yeah, so anyway, as foreshadowed, there'll be plenty of Ines vs. Tatl spats during this story! But don't worry, not enough to kill ya. xDV;; R+R, mmkays?

**- Nagami C.**


	3. Why's the Moon so close?

**Disclaimer:** HAHA! I stole Zelda from Shigeru Miyamoto! (gets tackled by lawyers) JUST KIDDING! x.X;;

**A/N:** AFTER ONE OF THE LONGEST HIATUS'S EVER ON THIS SITE, "We're In Termina, baka!" is back! Ahh yes, yes... finally I've got the internet put up in my room. (raises arms in victory as her school's acappella choir sing halleluiah behind her)  
(puts arms down) Okay. But first, I have lots of explaining to do. (ahem)

Big, Gigantic Note: Although there are inserted characters n' stuff, no worries, cuz Link will _NOT_ be paired with an OC. OC's get together with OC's, haha. Plus I definitely see the relationship between Link, Nicole, Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert to be one of a big, happy, squabbling family. I dislike true Mary Sues as much as the next person so I'm trying my best to make my OC's like _real_ people (because after all they were _all_ based off _real people_ XD), with faults just like anybody else. I'm trying to keep them true to their personalities without doing anything too overboard, and also keeping true to how everyone's relationships with each other were in WITb's predecessor for the sake of consistency. Of course though since this is a humor fic, at times I gotta mix it up a little, yanno? XD;  
And please remember: Nicole is not me, dengit! At first in WIHs I based Nicole off of me, but as the story evolved she became her own character. The only things alike are our names and ethnicity. And I can't change it anymore because she's the same girl from WIHs. (Didn't I say something like this before? Oh yes. Chapter 1. (sweatdrop) But just saying it again to reinforce it, yanno...)  
OK? We coo'? Aw right.

(clears throat and looks around) So _anyway!_ Wow this site's changed in a year since I went here.

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (see reader; waves enthusiastically) Heeey! Long time no see!

**A/N:** Heehee~ to make up for the insanely long one-year-n'-a-half-ish hiatus, here is a long chapter. You thought the 2nd chapter was long? Try that plus 5,000 more words. Mwahaha good luck getting through it! Oh well, it's all plot development anyway. (_;; see '09 revision note below..._)

(smacks Ryo's back, HARD) TIME TO DO THY STUFF!

**Ryo:** (rubs back) YES MA'AM! X.x;;

(_2009 revision note:_ Hello! nagami here— since it's been years since I first posted this story up I decided I'd go back and fix it up. :D Included in this '09 revision is a better written chapter one and two that delves a little more into the earthlings' background and relationship with Link and each other to help give a better foundation for the story. I've also went through all the chapters up 'til Goron Village and added new scenes to keep the plot going along with other small revisions.

But the biggest change was I split chapters 3, 4, and 5 into two chapters _each_ since they were insanely long (11,500+ words each omg!), adding three more chapters to the lineup (13 chappies now instead of 10 as of Aug. '09). That's the reason chapters 3-8 of nowadays either have oddly short or even no author notes in the beginning or end. The endings may be a little abrupt too, but no worries since the next chappy starts right where the other left off. I'm sorry for my repetitiveness, I tend to talk a lot when I explain. XD  
And I didn't touch the A/N's very much either, for the sake of keeping them as they originally were.  
Okay done! Hope all the new thingies are ok...)

R&R!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Sitting on the steps were Nicole and Link, the human comforting the sobbing Deku. Nicole patted Link's head. "Aww Linky, you're not usually this emotional." She paused. "Well, not since I last saw you anyway... but ya! Why so sensitive?"_

_Link shrugged, sniffing. "I-I don't know! I-It's like t-t-this Deku b-body h-h-has it's own e-emot-t-tions a-a-and it's m-making m-m-me ov-over s-s-sensit-tive!" He stuttered. Nicole handed him a tissue. He muttered a thanks before blowing into it, making a trumpet sound. The girl raised an eyebrow._

_"Hey guys, let's get going already," Hayarpi sweatdropped, pulling on their arms. Sniffing one more time, Link nodded, getting up and taking Nicole with him._

_"It's about time," Tatl muttered. Behind her, Gilbert and Brian held Ines back._

_Nicole ignored them. "All riiiight, everybodeh! A new adventure awaits us, so let's not waste anymore time! Halika naaaaa!" She yelled the last part in Tagalog, bursting through the doors. Everyone else didn't bother asking as they entered the small city called Clock Town._

_The Happy Mask Man's mouth twitched into an eerie smile as he watched them go._

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

"YAAAHH! MY EYES!" Nicole shrieked as she fell to the floor, twitching in pain. The light had blinded her as she walked out into the town for the first time.

Everyone stared at her with blank expressions. "..."

"Sorry, the brightness surprised me," she sweatdropped, still covering her eyes.

"Anyway..." Ines started, looking around. They were in a town; in front of the group there was some construction going on. A worker passed by them, complaining about how he pulled another all-nighter trying to finish some tower. A dog was running around, stopping to bark for no reason. "So... where are we?"

"Clock Town. It's a small city in the middle of a region called Termina." Tatl explained.

"Oh."

Suddenly Link gasped. Everyone looked to him in question. He grinned a little sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys one more thing. The Happy Mask Man said he's a very busy guy... so we have to find my ocarina and get his mask back in three days."

Brian nodded. "Cool, sounds good."

A pause.

Everyone's eyes bulged at Link. "Wait, what? THREE DAYS—WE ONLY HAVE _**T**__**HREE DAYS?!**_"

The Deku sighed. "My reaction exactly..."

Tatl rolled her eyes at them all. "Well yeah, since we _only_ have three days, I suggest we get started please! Come on!"

She was blatantly ignored though when Hayarpi suddenly gasped, finally seeing the small white figure prancing nearby. "OOH LOOK! A DOGGIE! HOW CUTE!" she squealed, running over to the dog.

Tatl's eye twitched.

"ARF ARF!" the dog barked, snuggling against Hayarpi. She squealed more.

"Ooh lemme see!" Excited, Deku Link ran over too.

But suddenly, the dog's eyes turned a threatening shade of red, staring intently at Link with narrowed eyes. The Deku stopped in his tracks, eyeing it nervously. "Um..."

"Aww doggy, you're so cute!" Hayarpi giggled, oblivious.

"... H... Hayarpi...?"

"Who's the cute wittle doggy?! You are! Aw, yes you are!"

Just then, the dog leaped out of Hayarpi's arms and tackled Link, chewing rather hard on his wooden head.

"Doggy, you— NOOO, BAD DOGGY!"

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! WAAHH MY BRAINS! OWWW!_**"

Nicole suddenly bolted from the floor, running over. "I'LL SAVE YOU, LINKY!" She did a battle cry similar to Xena© and tackled the dog off of the poor Hylian-turned-Deku. She held the doggy over her shoulder, which was struggling insanely to get out of her reach and rip Link into pieces. "Ooh no, doggy, no killing Link! We need him!"

Brian rushed over to the fallen Deku, kneeling down to check his pulse. "Still alive..."

Gilbert had followed and was now standing beside his friend. He raised an eyebrow. "How can you check WOOD'S pulse?"

"... I dunno."

"HEY! DOESN'T SOMEONE OWN THIS DOG?!" Nicole yelled loudly at the townspeople. They only glanced at her and continued what they were doing. "Oh fine, ignore me then!" The townspeople threw water bottles at her. "Ow, meanie weanies!" She grumbled and turned to Brian and Gilbert. "Hey, get Linkeh outta here!"

Nodding, the two boys picked up the unconscious Deku and dragged him through a stairway to the east.

The dog, after seeing that Link had left, calmed down in Nicole's arms and gently licked her face, panting. Nicole stared at it. "..."

"AWWW IT LUBERS YOU!" Hayarpi giggled.

"GAH, YOU'RE MORE INSANE THAN I AM!" Nicole smacked Hayarpi. "STOP IT!"

"Sorry..."

"AWW IT'S OKAY!" Nicole began to sob and embraced her friend.

Ines only stared at them. "Am I the only sane girl in this group?!"

"Even YOU'RE not sane," Tatl muttered.

Ines's eyes narrowed at her. "Why you..."

–

` East Clock Town `

–

"Link? Hey, Link, wake up!"

"..."

Brian sighed, leaning back. He sat on one side of the Deku's unconscious body, legs folded underneath him. Right now the three boys were in East Clock Town, beside two men who were juggling colorful balls at each other. Wow that sounded wrong. Anyway, the men paid no notice to them, and the boys did the same.

Brian looked up at Gilbert. "It's not working."

Gilbert sat on the other side of Link. He started poking Link's face with his index finger. "Er... yo..."

"..."

Suddenly Brian grabbed the Deku's shoulders, shaking him violently. "HEY YOU, WAKE UP!"

"AGH..."

"Awesome, he's alive!" Gilbert grinned. "Link, how you feelin'?"

The Deku groaned and sat up, clutching his head. "Augh, my head feels like it's been mauled by some homicidal dog..."

Brian and Gilbert exchanged glances. "Ehm... yeah..." Gilbert scratched his head.

"So anyway, you all right?" Brian asked.

Link nodded. "Other than these scratches, bruises, and deep cuts on my head, yeah, I'm fine." The boys sweatdropped heavily. "Where's the girls?"

And as if on cue, Nicole came bouncing in their direction, followed by a smiling Hayarpi, and Ines and Tatl, who were telling each other off once again. "Hiyee!" greeted Nicole. She knelt beside Link. "You okey, Linky-poo?"

He nodded once more. "Yeah, I'm fi—"

"Yay! I thought the dog killed you!" She burst out sobbing and wrapped her arms around the Deku, wetting him with her tears.

Behind them, the two were still at it. "YOU'RE JUST A _SNOB_, TATL! YOU ACT AS IF NO ONE FREAKIN' EXISTS OTHER THAN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!"

"I CAN ACT ANY WAY I _WANT_ TO, BECAUSE IT'S _MY_ LIFE, AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO—"

During their squabbling, Hayarpi had calmly stepped between them. She cleared her throat. "_**STOPPIIIIIIIIT!**_"

Both of them stopped and eyed her.

"Thank you. Now, it'd be nice if you two would _try_ to get along." Ines opened her mouth to add something but Hayarpi cut her off. "_AT LEAST_ try and not fight so much! It gets annoying after a while." She sighed and closed her eyes, massaging her temples slowly.

"Hmph." Tatl grumbled.

Gilbert grinned. "Remember before when Nicole and Navi used to fight a lot—"

"NAVIIIII!" Nicole sobbed and clutched Link tighter.

"... Yeah, and in the end they were best friends! I bet you two will end up like that eventually!" He gave Ines and Tatl a big grin. They only stared at him with degrading looks, making Gilbert feel like he was a very small person with a yellow lightbulb and a scary lady (who happened to be his girlfriend) towering over him. "..."

"Right." Brian stood and waved a hand. "But really, we should get going!"

"FINALLY, someone who gets me!" Tatl said.

Brian only stared at her. She looked down with a sheepish face.

Then he abruptly turned away. "All righty! So where to, first?"

Link stood up. "We have to find someone who might know something about the Skull Kid, like where he is... or maybe someone who could fix me up." He looked down at his wooden body, sighing. "I hate being a Deku. It sucks."

Nicole couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him, looking at everyone with a teary-eyed expression. "You guys know anything?"

"Of course not." Brian said flatly.

There was a pause before the six turned to the yellow fairy. "You must know _something_." Hayarpi said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"If I did, why would I tell you." The fairy looked away.

"PLEASE LEMME KILL HER! JUST THIS ONCE! GAAAHH!" Ines struggled as Hayarpi, Brian and Gilbert held her back.

"If you don't tell us, we won't get moving and you'll never see your brother! AGAIN!" Brian waved his arms, letting Ines go for now. "NEVER EVER! And plus we're running out of time here!"

Sighing, Tatl flew forward. "Fine. In every area there is an entity called the Great Fairy, so one must reside in this town too. She watches over everything, so maybe she'll give us some info. And... that's all I know, really."

Everybody but the fairy exchanged nervous looks. "Great Fairy...?" Gilbert repeated softly.

Tatl stared. "Yeah, why?"

"Er, no, nevermind." Gilbert laughed and shrugged it off. Everyone else did the same while muttering excuses.

Ines had given up struggling a while ago and was just standing there with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes after hearing the information about the Great Fairy, looking at Tatl. "Finally we get something USEFUL from you."

"What?! Without me you guys wouldn't know _where_ to start—"

"Tch, we would've gotten along _just_ fine—"

Nicole jumped between them and clenched her eyes shut, waving her arms insanely. "**WAAAAAIIIIIIIIII**—"

Everyone, including the townspeople, stared at her as she continued to yell.

"—**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT**—"

"OKAY WHAT?!" Brian yelled into her ear.

"Oh, teehee." She stopped immediately and looked to everyone. "You GUYS! We have to make an agreement!"

Everybody raised an eyebrow. "Agreement? For what?" asked Gilbert.

Nicole gestured to Ines and Tatl with her arms. "Them! Nothing'll work out if they're always fighting, right? So we got to make some sort of agreement, like... a treaty! Or something!" She looked around wildly. "Anyone have paper and a pen and or pencil?"

The rest of her party sweatdropped at her wording. However, a little boy with a black and white baseball shirt, denim shorts, brown boots and a blue bandana walked up to Nicole. "I have some, lady!" He handed her some light brown parchment and a feather along with a small inkpot.

"Aw, thankies!" Nicole smiled at him and flopped herself right down on the ground, beginning to scribble. Everyone else knelt beside her, watching.

After a moment...

"DONE!" Nicole screamed, bolting up. She shoved the paper at Ines. "Read it!"

Eyes skimming over the document, Ines's expression varied and changed many times. "Um..."

The Asian girl jumped up and down. "Read it aloud too!"

"... Well okay." Ines ahem-ed.

"_This document was written by Nicole because she wants to solve the problem between her dear friend Ines, and her not-so-dear fairy person friend, Tatl! By signing below, you two agree to the following terms!   
- No trying to actually kill each other in ANY way.    
- No squabbling more than __**2**__ times in a 24 hour period."_

Ines paused. "Two? Only?"

Nicole stared at her. "... Yes. Now keep reading."

Ines sighed. "Well poo. Anyway...

"_- No unnecessary smacking, whacking, flicking, pinching, or squashing during times of great seriousness!!_ _Otherwise is fine.   
- In the words of the Great Hayarpi: TRY TO GET ALONG!_"

"Oh yes, I am Oh-So-Great!" Hayarpi giggled. Nicole gave her a grin and a thumbs up, then nodded at Ines to continue.

"_The end!_ _Now please sign on the lines below._

____________________   
Ines_

____________________  
Tatl_

_If you break this treaty I'll kick your butt.  
Thank you and please enjoy your day!"_

Everyone stared blankly at the paper. Slowly their eyes rose to meet the hyperactive Nicole who was playing with some large pink Deku flower she had found earlier. "Ooh. It's pink."

Sweatdropping, Hayarpi walked over and took her wrist, leading the girl back to everyone else. Nicole looked at Ines and Tatl. "So didja guys sign it?"

"No." Both replied in a deadpan voice.

"... Well, why not?"

"Cuz." Ines grumbled.

Nicole grew large and loomed over them threateningly, eyes bursting into flames. "_**IF YOU DON'T SIGN IT I SWEAR I WILL**__—_"

"ALL RIGHT, FINE!" Ines snatched the feather and inkpot from her and hurriedly scratched in her signature. Then she literally threw the feather right at Tatl.

"EEK, WATCH IT!" squeaked the yellow fairy, narrowly dodging the point.

Rolling her eyes, Ines held the paper in front of her. "Just sign it already!"

Tatl quickly wrote in her signature and as soon as she was finished, Nicole seized the paper back from Ines and neatly folded it, putting it in her pocket. "Great! This means you guys will follow the rules! And if you don't, BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! Okay?" She grinned.

Everybody stared at her blankly.

"... Okay?"

"Fine whatever," Ines grumbled.

"ALL RIGHTY THEN!"

Link, who was quiet this entire time, took this chance to speak up. "Um..." Everyone whirled to stare at him, eyes boring into his Deku figure. "... Can we... go find the Great Fairy now? I'd like to be normal again." Link said in a low voice, a bit intimidated with the large teenagers surrounding him.

"Right, okay. So let's get a move on! It's already afternoon!" Tatl said, pointing to the light blue sky. It was bright and pretty with specks of white from the clouds.

"OOHHH. AAAAHHHH..." Everybody save Tatl looked up and 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed in wonder.

But then...

... They saw the moon.

"Wait.... **_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

"What're you all screaming about, is there a—" Tatl shut up as she saw the moon too. "OHMYGOSHWHATTHEHECK!?"

"I don't think it's supposed to be that close," Gilbert sweatdropped, stepping back a little. "Why is it so near? And... why does it have a _face?_"

"Didn't you hear?" one of the jugglers called out to them. The seven looked to him in question. "They say it's going to fall... but even so, here we are still practicing for the carnival! It only happens once in a blue moon, you know—or in this year's case, a really big, scary, red-eyed moon!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" the other juggler just laughed.

The seven shifted uneasily upon hearing that. Hayarpi glanced at the sky. "Um... just how long do you think until it falls?"

"Everyone says three days, at least! But it's so close already that it could fall any second!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" the other juggler just continued to laugh.

"Three days?" Link repeated, eyes narrowing. "This _can't_ be a coincidence... I bet it has to do with Skull Kid!"

"Or the Happy Mask Man," Brian murmured. Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Well maybe, but I think it's a little early to judge the creepy mask dude. We'll just ask the Great Fairy about the moon when we find her," Tatl sighed. "Hurry up and let's go!" She began to fly forward. Everyone followed, but not without one last glance upwards...

–

` North Clock Town :: Night of The First Day + 7:45pm `

–

Sighing tiredly, the seven made their way towards the slide, setting up camp there and resting near a large patch of grass. For six hours they had searched every nook and cranny of West, East, and South Clock Town (not to mention got distracted by some people a few times...), and the only place left was there in the north side.

"Ugh, tired... nighty-night poopy face ehhhhhh..." Nicole fell over on her side, closing her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

Link shook his head and walked over, lying down beside her and burying his face in the grass. "Wahh, this sucks! Where could the Great Fairy be?!"

"Aw, we'll find the fountain eventually! Don't worry about it!" Gilbert patted the Deku's shoulder reassuringly.

Hayarpi leaned against Brian comfortably, snuggling into his shoulder with a tired expression on her face. "But for now let's rest. We'll find it tomorrow or something."

Brian just nodded, already nodding off. Beside them Ines had crawled into Gilbert's arms, leaning back into his chest with the male's arms around her waist comfortably.

Meanwhile Link and Nicole had knocked out; Link from all the emotional and physical trauma and Nicole from running around, traveling through portals, searching and etc.

The other earthlings were definitely pooped as well, since they hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, where the five was being sucked into their video game and Link was up for a few days searching for Navi. Also there _were_ a few more spats between Ines and Tatl, but after two of them, Nicole threatened them and they kept their comments to themselves throughout the rest of the day.

A few minutes passed before all of them fell asleep, Tatl quietly sitting on the slide, silently watching and guarding them even if she didn't want to.

Now that she was traveling with the six, her instincts just kicked in and she decided to be what she _really_ was: a guardian fairy. But of course she'd only do it when they're sleeping, never when they're awake. She wouldn't be caught dead being her guardian self, who was actually protective and kind, when they're conscious. It was almost like split personalities. ... Almost.

_'Stupid instincts,'_ she sighed, looking down at the six. Her gaze traveled back up to the night sky, where she wished that soon she'd be able to see her brother again...

–

` North Clock Town :: Dawn of The Second Day + 6:00am `

–

"WATCH IT, LADY!"

"AAIIIEE!" With a shriek, Nicole flung herself to the side, eyeing the... thing... that almost hit her. "Hey kid, _you_ watch it!"

"Sorry!" Running over, the kid with a red bandana retrieved his... thing... and walked back to where he stood before, continuing to try to burst the large, blue balloon.

Sighing, Nicole stood, brushing the grass off her bottom. As per usual, she had been the first to wake up. Ines, Link, Gilbert, Brian, and Hayarpi were still sleeping soundly beside the slide. Tatl had sat up the moment she saw Nicole get up, switching from her guardian-mode to her listen-to-me-or-i'll-kick-your-butt mode.

Deciding she had nothing else to do, Nicole walked over to the kid, standing beside him. "Hello! You're cute and tiny."

"Tiny?! I'm all muscle!" the kid flexed his arm.

"... Riiiiight. How old are you?"

"Nine. Why?"

"Just wondering. Whatcha doin'?"

The kid eyed her. "You sure ask a lot of questions, lady. And what does it look like I'm doin'?" He put the straw-like thing to his lips and blew hard, the... thing... flying towards the balloon. However it just bounced off, landing right on Link's wooden head.

"OWWW!" Immediately Link sat up, clutching his head. "What the—"

"NOOOO LINKY, ARE YOU OKAAAY?!" Nicole screamed, about to run over to him.

The Deku held up a hand, stopping her instantly. "I'm fine!" Taking a deep breath, Nicole nodded and wandered off in search of something to do. Link sweatdropped. He got up and also walked to the kid. "Hi, who're you?"

"NO, YOU CAN'T JOIN OUR CLUB!" the kid yelled at Link's face.

The Deku felt tears forming at the brim of his eyelashes. At that instant Nicole bolted over, tackling the kid. "HOW DAAARE YOU MAKE LINKY-POO CRY! YOU EVIL, EVIL CHILD!"

"AHH! THE LADY'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND TAKE MY SHOES!" The kid began to struggle.

Hayarpi, who had woken up due to Nicole's "HOW DAARE YOU" phrase, eyed the scene with sleepy brown orbs. Ines, Gilbert and Brian were also shaken out of their slumber. Sweatdropping, Hayarpi got up and calmly pried the girl off the child. "Nicole, remember what I told you about not beating up small kids just for fun?"

"But, it wasn't for fun! He was being mean to poor paperclip man!" Nicole gestured at Link, who was now sniffing and looking down at the floor.

"... Still. No violence."

"Aww."

The Armenian girl turned to the small boy on the floor, reaching out an arm to help the boy up. "Hey kid, you okay?" Looking up, the small kid's cheeks turned a light cherry as he saw Hayarpi standing before him.

She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life.

Blushing, he slowly took her hand and was hoisted up. Then he immediately pulled his hand away, his little blush turning a more visible shade of red. "U-um, y-y-yeah, I-I'm okay..." he stuttered, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Hayarpi didn't notice. "Sorry about my friend here; Nicole tends to get insane at times—"

"AT TIMES?!" Brian screamed from the slide. Inside, though, Brian was watching the kid carefully. He wasn't blind, and he certainly wasn't stupid; he knew that the child had a little crush on Hayarpi. Hayarpi, _his_ girlfriend.

"Okay fine, all the time, but she has good intentions!" Hayarpi's glance traveled to the weird one, who was right below the blue balloon.

"It's... blue." she whispered to herself.

Everyone stared.

Hayarpi turned back to the kid, sweatdropping. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"U-umm, no problem, just... make sure she doesn't... er, do it again!" He suddenly looked up, getting a fantastic idea. Well, fantastic for _him_ anyway. "Hey, u-um, would you like to join our club?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Club?"

"Yep! Uh, me and my five other friends have this cool club going on, we call ourselves the Bombers, and we fight crime, do good stuff and help people all over Clock Town 24 hours a day!"

Ines covered her mouth, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Gilbert lightly thwapped her arm. Brian just stared at the kid with a "WTH" look. Nicole was still examining the balloon and Link had gone off with the others near the slide. And Tatl was getting impatient with everything, as usual.

"Um, I'm not sure..."

"Oh c'mon, pleeeassee!"

Hayarpi blinked, then looked down at him, smiling. "Sure, if my other friends get to join also!"

The kid looked taken aback. "Oh. Well... but..."

She frowned. "Aw. I'm sorry, if they can't join, then I won't—"

"OF COURSE THEY CAN JOIN!" The kid eyed everyone else. "But they'll have to go through... a test."

Hayarpi raised an eyebrow at him. "A test?"

He blushed at her expression. She was so pretty when she was questioning him! The kid looked away. "E-erm, yeah. We'll play hide and seek!"

Brian stood up, walking over to Hayarpi and the child. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I _am_!" the kid retorted in defiance. Despite being truthfully scared to death of Brian, the kid still did a pretty good job of hiding it...

But anyway he put two fingers to his lips, whistling loudly. Four other kids with blue bandanas came running over from different directions. "See, the five of us will hide throughout Clock Town, and if all you guys find and tag us before tomorrow morning, then you're accepted!"

Brian scoffed, looking down at his 'competition.' "Tomorrow morning? That's a whole day! We'll get you guys before sunset."

The red-capped child smirked, holding his fear back. "You sure about that?"

The Hispanic boy smirked back, grinning smugly. "I'm positive."

Hayarpi sighed, slapping her forehead. The rest of the group had walked over to them by now and Nicole playfully nudged her. "Oh ho, Hayarpiiii, they're fightin' over you! You lucky daughter-of-a... person."

Hayarpi just sweatdropped at her. Nicole turned to the kid. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Jim."

"Ahaha! Jim!? Jiiiim the Builder, can we fix it?! YES WE CAN!" she cackled insanely, throwing her head back in laughter.

Everyone stared at her. "Um... you _do_ know that it's _BOB_ the Builder, right?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nicole halted her laughter almost immediately, looking at Gilbert. "..."

Awkward paaaauuusse.

Brian sighed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, yeah yeah, let's start already!"

"Wait! What about the Great Fairy?" Tatl grumbled.

"Like I said, we'll find these guys before sunset then find the Great Fairy. Okay?"

"... Fine..."

"All right then," Jim started. He pointed at them. "All you guys turn around." The six looked at each other, shrugged, then turned around.

Jim eyed Tatl with a rather dead expression. "You too." he said. The fairy scoffed, turning her back also.

"All right! Bombers!" The heroes and heroines heard another loud whistle and the scuffling of feet. In a matter of seconds, all was silent.

"Uh... should we start looking now?" Link asked, turning around. No one was there.

"Yeah, I guess." Gilbert scratched his head.

"Ooohh! Hey! I have an idea!" Nicole piped up, waving her arms. Everyone else groaned and slapped their foreheads. "Let's split up into partners!"

Hayarpi shook her head. "No, that won't work. There's six of us, and four sections in Clock Town. If we go in two's there's going to be one section left out."

Nicole blinked, and then looked down with a defeated look, sweatdropping mildly. "Oh okay."

"So..." Gilbert droned in a dead voice.

"... Gah, let's just go!" Ines said. She turned on her heel and ran to the nearest exit, which was apparently the entrance to East Clock Town.

Shrugging, Gilbert turned around and headed through the South Clock Town entrance. Link blinked, then after a while, ran after Gilbert, following him.

Hayarpi, Brian, Nicole, and Tatl looked at each other.

"... Let's split into partners!" Nicole grinned. Everyone else fell over.

"Okay! I get Brian!" Hayarpi screamed immediately, latching onto his arm. Brian sweatdropped, yet managed to grin.

Tatl's eyes widened, looking at Nicole. "NO."

"Aw riiiight, Tatl!"

"... NO!" Tatl turned to Brian and Hayarpi. "No! You can't make me go with her!"

"Oh, yes we can!" Brian laughed maniacally and dragged Hayarpi out of North Clock Town.

"NOO! WAAIITT!" The fairy tried following but Nicole leaped forward with her arms, catching Tatl in her hands as she landed on the floor. "OWW! Hey, I caught you!" She grinned and put her hands closer to her face, peering in the little hole. Tatl backed up as much as she could. "HEY PARTNER! We're gonna have soooo much fun looking for the boys! TOGETHER!"

Tatl paused. "NNNNOOOOOOO—"

"WAIT! Before you do that!"

Tatl shut up.

"Anyway, I know just where to start! And on the way I can tell you how I got this weird thing growing in my mouth surgically removed!"

Tatl just stared with disgust. Nicole stared back, smiling. Then after a while of smiling...

"... This is where you go 'no'."

"... Oh." A pause from Tatl. "NNNOOOOO!"

Nicole cackled as she left North Clock Town, fairy in hand; literally.

Brian and Hayarpi peered out from the entrance they hid behind. "Are they gone?" Brian wondered.

Hayarpi popped up above him, looking around. "... Yep."

"Hahaha, Tatl... stuck with that lame-brain of a girl for the rest of the day," laughed the boy, smiling widely.

"That's mean," Hayarpi muttered. "She's our friend."

"C'mon shnookums, you have to admit that Nicole _is_ a little slow, even though she's actually pretty smart."

"That didn't make sense, but—" Hayarpi cut herself off when she realized something. "... Did you just call me shnookums?"

The boy stared at her. "What? Or is 'honey bunny' better?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Brian blinked, grinning stupidly and holding up his index finger. "Hey! I have an idea!"

Hayarpi stared at him. "... What is it?"

"This." With that, the boy collapsed.

"BRIAN!"

–

` East Clock Town `

–

"Where the heck is that stupid kid?!" Ines grumbled, looking around wildly. She spotted some boxes. "Ooh... maybe..." Running over to them, Ines picked up each box, but found nothing beneath or behind them. "Poo."

She continued her search; behind buildings, underneath crates, behind people, anything and anywhere that looked like a potential hiding place. In the middle of her search, she heard a strange clucking noise. "What the...?" She murmured. Then she heard some yells that sounded like it came from either a little boy who hadn't reached puberty yet or a pre-teen girl.

She decided that it'd be the little boy. "Ooh, that might be him!" Ines tracked down the clucking sound and soon found herself climbing up a ramp.

"Gah, stupid cucco! Stay! Still!" The little voice was at the top of the ramp. Ines sped up and soon she was at the top, eyeing the strange scene before her.

"_GYAAHH! AAHHH! MY EEEYYEESS! IT'S KILLING MY EYES! MAKE IT STOOPPP!_" The Bomber boy cried, trying his hardest to pry the cucco off his head. It had, apparently, latched onto the boy's face since it was afraid that he'd kill it and eat it for dinner. Where the cucco got that idea; nobody knows. All we know is that cuccos are scary and panic easily. (nod)

Ines giggled, then wondered for a while if she should help the kid or not. "... Maybe after a few more minutes." Still giggling, Ines seated herself on the floor, watching in interest as the boy-mauling continued.

–

` West Clock Town `

–

"See anything?"

"..."

"... ?"

"..."

"Oh c'mon, you're not even looking! You have to look! Move your head!"

"..."

Sighing, Nicole crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the stubborn fairy. "Stop being difficult, will ya?! It's not fun!" She gave the fairy a small push.

Well, it WAS small; to Nicole. But since Tatl was at least ten times smaller than her it was insanely large, and she was flung all the way into a wall. Nicole cringed. "Whoops! My bad!"

Tatl fought the urge to kill her. Not that she could have anyway, since she was flattened like a pancake against the wall.

"Hehe... are you okay?"

"WHADDYA THINK?!"

"Hey cool, you can still talk! You're okay then!" Nicole ran over. "Need help—"

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME."

The girl withdrew her hands immediately. "Oi, okay, don't need to get all PMS-y."

Tatl twitched. "CAN WE FIND THE STUPID KID ALREADY?!"

"_Y__ou're_ the one that's not looking! _Look!_ Move your head! Like _this!_" Nicole demonstrated, moving her head to the left and to the right and back and forth. "You see? It's easy! Look to the left," She looked left, "Then the right!" Then to the right. "Left," left, "Right!" right. "LEEEFFTT," slowly to the left, "RIIIGGHHTT!" agonizingly slow to the right.

Tatl had flown away the moment her mouth opened.

"And then to the LEEE— TATL YOU MEANIE!" Nicole ran up behind the fairy. "Whoa! And you're actually looking, too!"

"Shut up before I beat your head in."

–

` South Clock Town `

–

"Find anything yet?"

A sniff. "N-No!"

Gilbert looked up from behind a crate. "Link, still crying?"

Link also looked up from where he was looking, which was behind the dog. He backed off before the dog could eat him. His eyes were extremely red (even though they were yellow) and he was still crying waterfalls. "Y-y-yes!"

The Hispanic boy blinked. "Why?"

"I... I..." The little Deku burst into sobs. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Erm..."

"WAAH! GILBERT, I CAN'T STOOOPPP!" Link wailed and ran to the tall boy, smacking right into him and sobbing into his chest.

"Uh," Gilbert was confused with what to do, because the townspeople were staring at them and were probably thinking the wrong thing. _'I wonder if this is a close-minded society...'_ he pondered.

"WWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_'Might as well find out!'_ He looked at Link. _'Please forgive me, Link, for what I'm about to do.'_

... Wow, even _I_ don't know what he plans to do. What's up, naGami-sama? (**A/N:** RYO-CHAN! TRADE, TRADE!) Okay, okay! (gets off seat) (**A/N:** AWESOMMEE! (sits)) ... AWESOOMMEE!

So yes! Before I do this, I must say: I will probably regret this scene later, hehe. Continuing, though. Start again!

Gilbert rolled his eyes and Link just stared deadpan. They both cleared their throats and Link burst into tears once again, burying his face into Gilbert's chest.

"Link..." Gilbert said, softly pushing his Deku body away from his own. He tenderly took Link's wooden hand in his, stroking the back of it slowly with his thumb. "Don't cry..."

Link looked panicked. Pft, if I were him and in his shoes, I would be too! "W-What are you doing?!"

"Comforting you," The words came soothingly out of Gilbert's mouth in a warm, reassuring tone. Well, it would be, to one of his fangirls, but Link definitely WASN'T a fangirl, (nor was he a girl in the first place) so it just made him nervous. _Very_ nervous.

Slowly Gilbert raised his hand, gently cupping Link's wooden cheek with his hand. He brushed away the tears with his thumb and stroked his cheek. "Don't cry, Link, I'm here..."

"Dude, what are you _doing__?!_" Link's squeaky voice asked in pure terror. "People are staring!"

The boy paused his stroking. "... They are?"

"OF _**COURSE** _THEY ARE!"

Turning his head and looking around, Gilbert realized that indeed, the townspeople WERE staring at them. The boys and men looked just plain freaked out while some of the girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves. Gilbert nodded in understanding. "I see! Half are close-minded, and the other half aren't! But do they care that we are separate species...? I wonder..."

At that, Link exploded. "IS THAT WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PRICK TO ME?!"

"What—! Prick?! I'M NOT BEING A PRICK!" Gilbert responded, shocked that Link called him a prick! Gilbert was nothing close to a prick! He was a very nice guy! But in this case, he just happened to be acting _overly _nice, that's all! And he wanted to see if the town was close-minded or not...

"WHY YOU...! YOU JUST EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE TOWN! I HATE YOU, GILBERT!" With that, the Deku boy whirled around and tore off in the direction of North Clock Town, tears spilling from his eyes.

On his way however, he slammed right into a Bomber boy. "What the! Move it, stupid little boy, you're making my sadness worse! I hate you even more!" Then he continued his running.

Then Link ran into another boy, knocking the both of them over. "I THOUGHT I JUST TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY! WAAAHHH!" _Then_ he finally ran off.

"Aw darn, they caught me!" The little boy pouted.

The other boy looked at him. "Me too!"

Shrugging, both of them went in the direction of North Clock Town. Anyway, all the townspeople stared at the remaining person left: Gilbert. The girls ceased their giggling and just stared.

"... What?" Gilbert asked after a long time.

"You're so cruel!" he heard one girl shout from the large crowd that had gathered around him and Link.

"Wait, what?!"

"What's wrong with you?!" another girl screamed.

"Hold on a mi—"

"GO GET HIM!" and another.

"But I—"

"YES! GO FETCH YOUR LOVE AND APOLOGIZE!" aaannnd another.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT HE ISN'T—"

"GO, WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YOUR LOVE'S WAITING FOR YOOUUU!" And with that, the majority of the girls picked Gilbert up and threw him in the direction Link ran off.

"WAIT— AAAHHHH!"

* * *

TBC...


	4. Windmill Guy! No? Guru Guru?

**A/N:** By the way, I _know_ the stray fairy is in East Clock Town at night. But the Laundry Pool was too fun to resist!  
(looks around and pulls Ryo back) Okay yeah, so Ryo-chan, do your stuff!

**Ryo:** Yes ma'am!

* * *

–

` East Clock Town :: The Second Day `

–

As time passed by, it had started to rain. The citizens of Clock Town didn't seem to mind it though, going about their regular business. And Ines didn't seem to mind it either, using her jacket to shield herself from the water while she continued watching the boy-mauling.

But finally after a while the cucco got tired and ran off. Ines giggled at the half-dead boy in front of her. "Haha... that was funny."

The boy's black eye twitched.

Grinning, Ines stood and walked to where the Bomber kid was lying, prodding his side with the point of her boot. "Er. Hey... you alive?"

Another twitch.

"Oh crap, kid, are you alive?" Ines began to panic. What would it look like if someone caught her standing over a heavily-beaten kid?! Probably take it the wrong way, of course.

So Ines picked up the boy and ran to West Clock Town.

–

` West Clock Town `

–

"NICOOOOLE!" Ines panicked as she ran into the west section of town.

The Asian girl looked up from behind a plant, a blue umbrella in her hands.

Tatl got lazy and was sitting on the edge of where the bank-guy sat at. She was so lazy that she decided to turn her yellow light off, revealing a pair of golden knee-length pants and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a little floral decoration on the bottom, along with yellow slippers. Her hair and eyes were a cold yellow, and her blond hair was clipped up, a few bangs hanging down. Several yellow bangles hung on both of her wrists, and her long, sharp clear wings reminded one of a dragonfly's.

The bank-guy attempted conversation with her. "Hey."

Tatl looked up at him. "... Hello."

"What's your name, baby?"

The fairy stared at him. "Tatl. Yours?"

"Bank-guy."

She almost fell off the edge.

"Haven't seen you around here before," Bank-guy noted, switching from his beggar-type sit to a more relaxed position.

"That's nice."

"..."

She eyed some shiny leather in the corner. "What's that?"

Bank-guy looked at where she was looking, then grinned. "It's... something I do in my spare time."

Tatl raised an eyebrow at him. "Which is...?"

"... Why don't you come with me to my room and I'll show you..." he said, reaching over and picking up the shiny leather. It happened to be a whip. And now that the whip was out of the way, she could see more behind it, which was more leather, but it seemed to have been made into rather _odd_ outfits...

Tatl eyed him, the whip, then hurriedly flitted away.

Bank-guy stared at her retreating figure. "Aw darn..."

–  
–

Meanwhile, with Ines and Nicole...

Nicole looked up, saw Ines, and waved. "Haaay!"

"HE'S DEAD!" the Hispanic girl yelled in alarm, nearing her.

"Who? And it's raining Inessy, don't wanna get sick!" Nicole handed the girl another umbrella.

Ines sweatdropped, taking it and opening it. "Thank you. But LOOK!" she gestured at the boy in her arms. "This kid!"

"Awesome, you caught one! Four more to go!"

Ines almost fell over. "JEEZ, GIRL!"

"Whaaat?" Suddenly she heard some movement nearby. Nicole stopped in her tracks.

Ines blinked. "Wha—"

"SHHHH!" Nicole shushed. Ines shut her mouth. Tiptoeing out of her current position, Nicole quietly made her way to where she heard the noise, which was somewhere behind another plant. She peeked behind it.

"_I FOUND YOOUUUUUU!_"

Ines stared, horrified, as she watched Nicole's body fly off behind the plant. She heard the terror-struck scream of a poor boy and the sound of mad scrambling. After a while, Nicole popped up from behind the stand, grinning as she walked out, dragging out a gagged and tied boy on a rope.

"I caught one," Nicole announced. "Two down, three to go!"

The tied little boy began to cry.

Ines sweatdropped and walked her direction. "Dude. Nic. Release the kid."

"Nevah!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"OH SHADDAP!" Tatl yelled, going in between them. Nicole and Ines stood on either side of her, teeth bared at each other. "Calm down, will ya?!"

Nicole sighed and shook her head, clearing her throat. "Okay! I'm good now."

Ines took a deep breath and closed her eyes, counting to ten. Tatl eyed the two boys. "All right, so we have two. I'll go to North Clock Town and check how many kids there are, all right? Wait here!"

"Finally _doing_ something useful for once, eh?" Ines said, a smug grin on her features. Tatl shot her a look before zipping off to the north.

–

` North Clock Town + 4:25pm `

–

"Brian! Brian! Hey! Why won't you wake up?!"

"Nnngghhh..."

"WAAAHH NNOOO, BRIAN'S DEAADD!" Hayarpi cried, bursting into tears and draping her arms across Brian's body.

It really was quite a dramatic scene: the unconscious guy with his girlfriend sobbing over him as rain drenched them and thunder roared in the background. Two of five Bombers sat on the sidelines under the protection of a tree, watching as they munched on popcorn. Free movie!

"What's wrong?!" Jim asked, running to Hayarpi in alarm. He was hiding behind the large slide when he heard Hayarpi's cry of agony (plus the fact that he heard something about Brian being dead), and so he had to go see for himself what was going on.

"Brian! He's dead! He won't wake up! He called me shnookums when out of nowhere he collapsed and I don't knnoooowww!" More sobbing.

Jim looked around in panic. "No Hayarpi, don't cry! He's alive!" He tried reassuring her, patting her back. "I think." Her sobs got louder. "JUST KIDDING, HE IS, HE IS!"

"GOTCHA!" Sitting up, Brian "came to" in a start and tackled the boy, Hayarpi blinking through her tears as she watched her boyfriend sit himself on the lad's back, grinning haughtily. "Caught one!" Then he smacked the kid over the head. "Jeezus kid, what the fudge were you doing for seven hours!? Christ! That was for taking so friggin' long to get your butt out here..."

"A TRICK!?" Jim cried, completely ignoring what Brian said. He clutched his pounding head. "NOOOOO!" Now he was the one sobbing.

"Oh Brian!" Hayarpi gushed, pulling him off Jim and embracing him. "I thought you had left me forever!"

"Forgive me, love..." Brian whispered, stroking her brown hair.

Hayarpi sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest. "I can't live without you... promise me you'll never leave me again..."

Brian nodded, tilting her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "I promise..."

Corny romantic music played in the background.

The two Bombers gagged. Jim sobbed and jumped off a cliff that had apparently popped up out of nowhere.

"What the heck are you two doing?!"

Hayarpi and Brian were snapped out of their lovey-dovey moment and looked to the source of the voice: Tatl. They blinked at her. "Uhh... talking?" Hayarpi tried.

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Right. And why are you drenched?! It's called an umbrella..." she looked at the two little boys who were trying to recover from the unspeakably corny love scene that just occurred. "Oh. Two?"

Brian abruptly tore away from Hayarpi, regaining his tough-guy attitude. Hayarpi sighed wistfully, silently reliving the romantic scene repeatedly in her mind, as she knew it wouldn't be happening again anytime soon. Anyway Brian nodded. "Yeah. Both from South Clock Town. Supposedly from Link and Gilbert. And right now I just caught Jim, but he went and jumped off a cliff somewhere."

"Uh... okay."

"Wazzaaaaap!"

Everyone looked to the direction of another new voice. There stood Nicole, rope in one hand with a terrified, gagged/tied boy on the other end. Ines stood beside her, a beat up and unconscious boy in her own arms.

"Hey, I thought I told you two to wait!" Tatl snapped.

"I heard from the unconscious Bomber boy (aka the guy Ines has) that everyone was caught already, so we headed over." Nicole explained.

"If he was unconscious, how'd he tell you?"

"He woke up, told us, then went out cold again."

Gasping, Hayarpi ran to them both, then stopped and looked puzzled as her gaze shifted back and forth, wondering which girl to scold and which boy to tend to first. Nicole ignored her and picked up her kid, throwing him at the other two Bombers, knocking them over like bowling pins. "STRIKE!" She started doing the cabbage patch.

Tatl watched, horrified at Nicole's actions. Hayarpi shrugged and took Ines's kid first. "AWW POOR CHILD!" She smacked Ines over the head. "How could you do this to him?!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who beat him up!" the Hispanic girl countered.

Brian was watching in amusement as the other two Bombers freed and untied the boy Nicole threw. Hayarpi had gone into nurse-mode and was caring for the comatose one. Nicole was doing her jig. And Ines continued to scream, "It wasn't me! It was the cucco! It was the _cucco_, I tell you! THE CUCCO—"

"OWIES!"

Ines screamed as a small brown thing slammed into her from behind, knocking both of them over. Growling, she scrambled to her feet, picked up the brown thing and began yelling at it. "WHY YOU—"

"INES YOUR BOYFRIEND HARASSED MEEEEEE!" Link sobbed, latching onto her arm for dear life.

Ines blinked. "He _what__?_"

"I DID NOT!" Gilbert yelled as he entered North Clock Town too. "It was merely a test! An experiment! For SCIENCE!"

"HARASSMEEEENT!"

Of course, anything that had to do with Link caught Nicole's attention. She looked up from her dancing, glaring at Gilbert. "How DAAARE you harass LINKY-POOOO! (tackle)"

"ACK, NOOOO!"

Sighing deeply, Brian massaged his forehead as he felt another headache coming on at all the things happening around him.

He looked around. Where was Jim? They'd caught all five of them, yet Jim just _had _to go and jump off a cliff somewhere while angsting about Hayarpi. "JIM!" Brian screamed. "GET YOUR LITTLE BOMBER BUTT OVER HERE!"

Nicole looked up, laughing. "BOMBER BUTT?"

Brian threw a rock at her head.

"OWCHIES!"

Dragging himself along, Jim sniffed as he held the tattered remains of his bandana in his hands. He went up to Brian, staring at the floor. "What...?"

The older boy raised an eyebrow at his also ripped clothing. "What the heck happened to _you__?_"

"I jumped off a cliff, remember!?" the boy yelled. He dramatically pointed a finger at Hayarpi's boyfriend. "BECAUSE OF YOOUU!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. But look around. We caught all your friends. Now what happens?"

Jim blinked. "Oh hey, you did! Well..." he eyed Link, who was still clasping to Ines's arm like a leech. "Well... since you guys have a scrub in your group, you can't join."

Brian stared at him. "... _WHAT?_"

Link gasped, looking at Jim, pointing with his wooden finger. "RACIST!"

"Uh... sorry?"

Eye twitching, Brian stalked off and grabbed Hayarpi, dragging her in front of Jim. "HOW 'BOUT THIS?"

Hayarpi smiled at him. "Hi."

The Bomber leader swooned. "Okay! I'll tell you the password for our hideout! So it's like you guys are members but not!" He blew his whistle. "BOMBERS!"

And the other four, despite whatever condition they were in, faithfully went to their leader and stood in a certain order, backs facing the group. Jim set himself in the middle of them. On the backs of each of their shirts was a number.

"41253. That's the code to our hideout, located in the east part of town," Jim said over his shoulder. He eyed Hayarpi, winking. "Don't forget it."

Hayarpi just looked away. Nicole scribbled down the number in her notepad. "Awesome! Let's go there now!" she said enthusiastically, facing the exit leading to East Clock Town. As she took her first step forward, Brian grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"It's like 5pm and you just have too much energy. Sit down."

Grumbling, Nicole crossed her arms and just squatted down since she didn't want to sit on wet grass.

"Well yeah. That's it." Jim said. He looked at everyone. "Err. Good job on catching us."

Everyone nodded at him. "It was fun," Gilbert replied, giving him a thumbs up. Link whimpered.

"See ya guys, then." With that, the five Bombers split up. Jim, who usually stayed in North Clock Town, decided against it and went to West Clock Town to sulk.

Everyone went over to where Nicole was, the girl standing as they all stood in a circle. "So... now what?" Gilbert asked.

"I'd like to know..." Ines started, eyes narrowing dangerously as she eyed her boyfriend beside her. "What Link meant when he said you tried to harass him."

Nicole perked up, dark eyes also thinning. "Yeah... I'd like to know too."

Link whimpered again, sniffing. Hayarpi handed him a tissue. Brian stared at them in interest. Tatl was indifferent to everything.

"I didn't try to harass him!" Gilbert defended. "I _told_ you, it was an experiment."

"Based on what?" Ines prodded further.

"If the town was close-minded or not!" He scratched his head as he continued, "So I made a few little _gestures_ at Link..."

"And what were the results of this 'experiment,' huh? Huh? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh?" Nicole repeated, poking Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert swatted her hand away. "Well, this crowd surrounded us and the boys were like 'wtf' and the girls were split between fangirly-ness and blah-ness. But my experiment was not accurate, because I don't know if they cared that we were different species..."

Nicole put a hand to her chin. "Hmm..."

Ines stared at him. "That's it?"

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "Yep!"

"_That's it!?_" Link yelled, waving his arms. "Whaddya mean, _that'__s it!?_ Aren't you gonna go crazy and smack him and scold him for being suggestive towards me even though he's _your _boyfriend?!"

"Jeez dude, calm down." Ines sweatdropped. Link pouted and stopped waving his arms. "Two years can change people. Gilbert here is a lot more open-minded and loves seeing me panic over his sexuality and our relationship."

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Ahehehe."

"Really, you should've been there when he experimented with Bria—"

"LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT," interrupted Brian, coughing violently. Gilbert laughed nervously.

Everyone else sweatdropped heavily. Ines laughed. "Yeah, and I know he'd never cheat on me. Much less on another guy," she added, eyeing Gilbert from the corner of her eye suspiciously. He grinned at her with his most adorable grin. "Right?"

"Of course, my one and only darling, love, I love you!" Gilbert said happily, crushing Ines in a hug.

"OWW..."

"EMBRACE ME TOO, DARLING!" Hayarpi yelled, latching onto her own devotee.

Brian only stood there. "..."

"Interesting couples, aren't they?" Nicole asked, grinning widely.

Link blew his nose. Gilbert looked up at him. "Uh... so... forgive me?" The scrub only stared. "... Please? I promise that I won't pull another stunt like that ever again, and if I do, I'll tell you in advance!"

Sighing, and being the kind and forgiving and good person that Link was, the Hylian-turned-Deku nodded, rolling his eyes. "Okay fine, I forgive you."

"And... you don't really hate me, right?"

"Of course not! That was just... an in-the-moment phrase."

"Oh. (pause) YAAAAAY! (hug)"

"NO TOUCHY FOR NOW THOUGH!"

"Oh, sorry! (release)"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Hey, you know what?" Gilbert said after a silence. Everyone looked at him. "We... didn't go looking for the Great Fairy's fountain today at all."

"Oyyyaaa..." Nicole said in a Gir-like voice.

Link looked around. "Let's look for her now!" He looked at everyone. "Uh. Do we still have time?"

Ines looked at the guard watching over the exit of North Clock Town. "Excuse me! Happen to have the time?"

The guard looked at his watch. "Around 6:30pm, miss."

"Thank you!"

"All right, we can spare an hour or whatever looking around North Clock Town," Brian said. "It's not as big as the other sections."

"Let's go, then!" Nicole agreed.

And with that, everyone began to look around. It didn't take them long to find a big hole in the west wall, with its own mini dirt ramp leading up to it. "Uh... do you think that's it?" Nicole asked everyone else.

"It looks veeeeery suspicious..." Hayarpi muttered, thoughtfully putting a finger to her chin.

"Ah jeez, why not!" Ines said. She started up the ramp with everyone else following behind.

–  
–

"Wha...? The Great Fairy...?"

Everyone stared with freaked out faces at the several orange things floating around in the fountain.

"What the...?" Gilbert uttered.

"What _are_ these things?" asked Brian, backing up as one came flitting by his face.

"Dude, they're ugly!" Nicole yelled. Tatl smacked her across the head. "OWIE!"

"How dare you call them ugly!" the fairy scolded. "This is the Great Fairy here!"

"_This?_ But what happened to that slutty-ish looking thing with leopard skin print and awful hair?" Ines asked.

"I thought this was K," Hayarpi said, leaning over to whisper to Gilbert. "Are we allowed to use the word 'slut'?"

"Probably not," he whispered back, grinning.

Tatl hit Ines too. "WATCH IT!" She sighed as she fluttered over to the center of the mass of orange flying things, calling out in a soft voice, "Great Fairy? What happened?"

"Young ones!" A voice that seemed to be coming from all the fairies said. "Please hear my plea! I have been broken and shattered to pieces by the masked Skull Kid..."

"Oooh, that Skull Kid! Once I get my hands on him...!" Tatl growled.

"Please find the one Stray Fairy lost in town, and bring her to this Fairy Fountain." And the fairies swirled around the group, healing whatever injuries they had.

"We'll find her, don't worry!" Tatl reassured.

Gilbert looked around. "Uh. But... do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I heard that a fairy was lurking somewhere around South or East Clock Town," the voice said. "But I'm not sure exactly..."

"That's all right!" Hayarpi said. "We'll be back!" Everyone nodded at the fairies and turned, exiting.

But Nicole stayed behind. She reached out, grabbing one of the flying carrot-y things and holding it by its ears, preventing it from escaping. It started squeaking in fear as Nicole held it to her face. "Wow. They're reeaally ugly, dude. It's kinda funny. Why do they look like this?"

"Don't touch it!" Brian snapped, popping up and throwing his shoe at her. Nicole whimpered in pain, then pouted as she released the pixie and was dragged outside.

–  
–

"Let's go into groups again!"

Everyone groaned.

"I'M NOT WITH GILBERT! NONONONONO!" Link screamed, Deku body latching onto Hayarpi's arm for dear life. Gilbert sweatdropped.

Nicole almost fell over. "Okay okay, jeez. So me, Link and Ines will go to the South. Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert and Tatl will go to the East."

Gilbert saluted. "Yes, boss lady!"

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S MOVE OUT! HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT!"

–

` South Clock Town `

–

Nicole skipped around this section of the town like an idiot. "Oh wheeeeere oh wheeere did that little fairy go! Oh _WHEEERE_ oh where can it BE!"

"DON'T CALL IT AN IT!" Tatl screamed, smacking her.

"OWW!"

Realizing that Tatl was there, Ines looked up at her, glaring. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in East Clock Town?"

"Oh yeah!"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

"WHA—! _YOU_ GET OUTTA HERE!"

Link and Nicole sighed. Ines and Tatl were at it again... and Tatl wasn't even supposed to be there!

Nicole stepped forward and used her arms to separate them. "Hey, hey! Shush and stop fighting!" She looked at Tatl and pointed East. "Why are you here? Go back to East Clock Town!"

Tatl began muttering obscenities under her breath before flittering away.

Nicole sighed. "Anyway! Okay, I'll go check out the places behind and next to the clock tower. Ines, you go look at the middle of the town, and Link go to the south of the south!" she said with a stupid grin.

Ines looked at her. "Fine, but why are we taking orders from you again?"

"Cuz one, Link is not in the right frame of mind to lead at the moment, and two, because I am..." She raised her arms in victory, a cape that popped out of nowhere flying behind her and sparkles and colored stripes going crazy in the background. "_BOSS LADY!_"

Ines and Link stared. "..."

She put her arms down. "Err. Yeah. Just, uh... go."

And they all got to it.

–

` East Clock Town `

–

"Why is it this hard to find a stupid fairy? Isn't it glowing orange or something?! I'm tired of looking for stuff, agh, where is it..." Brian muttered, at the same time looking behind small crates and cracks in the wall. A burst of colorful language erupted from his mouth when he tripped over a rock, smacking into a wall.

Hayarpi, Gilbert and Tatl sweatdropped. "Wow. Brian has a nice vocabulary." Gilbert said, laughing a little.

"I know. Isn't it _grand_?" swooned Hayarpi, giggling and sighing while looking into the night sky.

Tatl smacked her out of her reverie. "Stop daydreaming and keep lookin', lady."

"(grumble)"

–

` South Clock Town `

–

Link gasped. "Oooohhh!"

Ines and Nicole looked up. When anybody 'ooh'-ed like that, that usually meant they found something. "What is it?" Ines yelled to him.

"There's an alley here!"

Nicole ran up to him, with Ines following close behind. "Alley?"

"Yeah! Let's go in; there's not much in South Clock Town anyway."

"ALL RIGHT LET'S GOOOO!" Nicole screamed, bolting down the small alleyway.

–

` Laundry Pool `

–

Soon she reached a small area with a few patches of grass, some flowers, a tree, a frog, and a small body of water with a bridge to the side of it. Flittering idly over the body of water was... "Oh hey, it's the ugly thinger-majig!"

Ines and Link popped up beside Nicole, then gasped as they also saw the hovering orange thingy. "There it is!"

"Wait... do you guys hear music?" Ines started. Nicole and Link blinked, and the three looked around...

... And saw a man sitting on a bench playing some music on his organ grinder. Nicole tilted her head. "He looks familiar."

"WINDMILL GUY!?" Ines and Link screeched.

"Oh yeeaaaah! Him!"

"Whoa, Windmill Guy!" Link ran up to him, waving his arms. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you stayed in Kakariko Village!"

"Windmill Guy?" the man blinked, pointing at himself. "But I am not in a windmill! My name is Guru-Guru."

"Guru-Guru?" Ines raised an eyebrow. "But you look just like him... and the windmill song, that can drain the water in the well..."

Guru-Guru stared at them blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about. But yes, isn't this a lovely song? Doo doo doo! Doo doo doo!" and he started humming along with his song, looking into the night sky.

Link and Ines just continued to watch him, baffled. Nicole went up to them. "Maybe they're cousins?"

Ines sweatdropped. "Maybe. But whatever, we'll interrogate him about his family later. For now..."

The three looked back to the fairy floating above the pool.

Link raised his hand. "I'll get it," he offered.

He backed up a bit before bolting for the fairy. When he reached the edge of the small pool, he jumped as high as he could, arms stretched out in front of him. Just as he was about to grasp the thingy, it flitted away and Link missed it completely, screaming as he felt the water beneath him. By instinct, he began to hop, and three hops later, Link was standing on the land opposite Nicole and Ines.

The two girls stared at him. "..."

Link blinked. "Awesome! I can hop on water!"

"Do it again!" Nicole cheered.

Nodding, Link jumped, and instinctively, he was pushed back up and hopped on the water four times before reaching where the girls were.

"Aww! He's like a kangaroo!" commented Ines. Nicole nodded cheerfully.

Link stared at them in confusion. "What's a kangapoo?"

Nicole burst out laughing and Ines only sweatdropped. "Nothing Link dear, nothing." The Hispanic girl sighed softly, and then looked up at the fairy. "Okay, I guess I'll try get—"

"I'LL GET IT!" Nicole screamed.

"Dude, but you can't swim and we don't know how deep this pool is—"

"YIYIYIYIYIIIII!" Giving another Xena© yip, Nicole ran for the fairy, jumping at it with her arms out. It moved at the last second again and Nicole screamed as she fell into the small pool. She started shrieking. "AAAIIIEEEE! I CAN'T SWIM! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!"

Ines's eye twitched. "YOU'RE STANDING IN IT, MORON!"

Nicole stopped flailing her arms and looked down. Indeed, the water only went up to her chest. "... Oh." Then she grinned stupidly as she waddled over and pulled herself out, wringing the water out of her clothing.

Link, who had gotten distracted by his new talent of hopping over water, was currently doing so and (somehow) didn't see Nicole as he smacked into her back. "WAAHH!"

"WHAT THE— AAAIIIIEE! IT'S A BROWN WOODEN THING TRYING TO KILL ME! INES, HELP!"

The Hispanic girl stared at the scene before her. Link had somehow tripped on water and onto Nicole, and was now clinging onto the Asian girl's legs for dear life. Nicole was having trouble balancing with the extra weight on the back of her legs.

Flailing insanely, Nicole fell back and as that happened, her arms went out behind her at instinct and grabbed whatever she could to keep from falling...

... Which happened to be the fluttering orange fairy.

All three landed in the water again with a big splash.

Ines dragged both hands down her cheeks, muttering incoherently into her palms.

–

` North Clock Town `

–

"What in the name of the Goddesses happened to the stray fairy?"

The stray fairy itself floated in the middle of the fountain, dripping with water and sniffing lightly as the others patted it on the back sympathetically. Gilbert, Brian, Ines, Hayarpi and Tatl stood before them, silent. Link and Nicole were behind them, wringing out the water in their clothes.

"Well, they fell into a pool," Ines explained rather bluntly. The others sweatdropped.

They heard the Great Fairy give a small sigh. "Oh. Well... at least she's back with us. Thank you for returning her." And with that, the fairies began to fly around each other, whirling and eventually coming together to form a bright orange ball. With a high pitched laugh, the ball burst and there was the Great Fairy herself, carrot-colored hair and vines twirling around her as she spun around and posed.

Everybody shrieked in horror and covered their eyes.

Nicole looked up from squeezing her hair dry, then screamed and covered her eyes with her ebony locks. "OH DUDE, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

The Great Fairy frowned. "I _am_ wearing clothes."

"Death Mountain déjà vu," Brian grumbled. Everyone else nodded.

Tatl didn't know what they were talking about so she just looked to the Great Fairy, bowing slightly. "Please forgive them. They're stupid and dumb."

"Hey!"

"It's all right. Anyway, thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. For piecing me back together, I have a gift for all of you. Use it wisely!" And the Great Fairy spread her arms towards them, green sparkles flying from her fingertips and surrounding each party member, lifting them into the air briefly before setting them down again.

"Spiffy," Nicole grinned as the sparkles faded.

"Also if we may ask a question..." started Hayarpi. The Great Fairy nodded, gesturing to go ahead. "Can you tell us what's with the moon? Is it really falling?? And, does it have anything to do with Skull Kid?"

At that the Great Fairy sighed heavily. "Young one, you are correct. The Skull Kid came to this region of Termina with a powerful mask in hand. Wishing to wreak havoc, he put a curse upon the moon, making it fall out of orbit and planning to have it collide with our land..."

"Ugh, how morbid! I knew it!" Link growled. He looked up. "We're trying to stop him. Do you have any idea where the Skull Kid could be?"

"I'm not sure of the specifics, but he _is_ in Clock Town."

"Oh okay..."

The Great Fairy nodded. "Yes, most likely near the clock tower. Oh, and the sparkles earlier—I have given you all magic power. Now, once the Deku Scrub regains his true form, please come back to me. I will give you something that will aid in your quest. Farewell, heroes and heroines, good luck!" With that, the Great Fairy laughed like a banshee and disappeared into her pool.

Tatl huffed. "Well at least we know the troublemaker's around here somewhere..."

Everyone else exchanged glances. "... Now what?" Gilbert asked.

"Outside!" Link yelled, pointing to the exit. So they all shrugged and exited the fountain.

–

` East Clock Town + 9:18pm `

–

"Eck, I'm wiped," Ines said tiredly, sitting down and leaning against the wall. Since the rain from earlier in the day made their sleeping spot near North Clock Town's slide wet and icky, they had to find another place to sleep. They wandered into East Clock Town, seeing the straw umbrella-kind-of-thing next to the entrance of the Stock Pot Inn. It was the only relatively dry place so they settled there.

Brian sighed and sat down. "Jeez. So much happened today."

"Mmhmm..." everybody agreed.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey..." Tatl started. "... This is the night of the second day."

Gilbert blinked at her. "Yeah, so?"

"_YOU HAVE ONE MORE DAY TO FIND THAT DUDE'S STUPID MASK AND STOP THE APOCALYPSE! NOW GET TO SLEEP SO WE CAN HAVE A HEAD START TOMORROW MORNING! SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP!_"

"YES MOMMY!" And with that Nicole fell to the ground, dead to the world.

Everyone sweatdropped and followed her example. Tatl grumbled, preparing to watch over them for the night again.

* * *

**A/N:** PHEWWW! Jeez, dudes and duddettes! You guys have no idea how long it took me to finish THIS chapter. X.x;;;

**Niagra:** Let's see... a year?

**A/N:** SSHHH WHATTHEHELL SSHUTTTUUPP! (swats at Niagra)

**Niagra:** (shrieks and smacks into the wall) x.X;;;;;;;;

**Link:** WHAA? Seriously? This chapter took A YEAR?

**A/N:** Actually, a year and 2 months has passed since I posted this story up. :D;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** X.x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**A/N:** And I haven't written in the longest time, as you can see from my new style of writing. You can see more details. Kinda overdone, but... yanno. I mean I'm still trying to get used to it myself. O.o;;;;

**Link/Niagra:** (gAsP!)

**Link:** Wow... I never thought I'd see the day where naGami writes normally with this much detail. O.o

**Niagra:** (peels herself off wall) Yeah, usually she would just skip detail and have dialogue most of the time.

**Ryo:** I narrated a lot in this chapter. :D;;;;;;

(_2009 revision note:_ i fixed it a little so the detail wouldn't be so annoying. :D)

**A/N:** (looks up this chapter's properties) Hmm... well, I created this on Thursday, June 24, 2004, 10:14:16 PM. And I finished it today, April 24, 2005, 3:17:58 AM. Wow it's late. o.O Anyway, and while I'm writing the ending comment-note-thingy to this chapter, I still don't have the internet up in my room. Hmm. So I wonder just _when_ I'll get it and I can laugh at myself later when I finally post it. o.o;;;;;

**Niagra:** Okay, so it took you 11 months to finish _this_ chapter.

**Link:** Yeeeeeees, 11 months. naGami could've gotten pregnant in the beginning of this chapter and had a baby when she finished it. :D

**A/N/Niagra/Ryo:** (stare at Link)

**Link:** What? It's true! 9 months can be squished in there somewhere...

**A/N/Niagra/Ryo:** (no comment) ...

**Link:** A _year_... and to think she finished WIHs in the same time span this thing has been on hiatus.

**A/N:** (standing right there) OH JUST SHUTTUP, LINK!

**- naGami c.**

_May 4, 2005 -_

THE INTERNET HAS FINALLY BEEN PUT UP IN MY ROOM!

Haaaaaaaaaalleluiah!

So yeah, hope you review after finishing this insanely long chappy. :DV

Oh and I deleted what I wrote here about thinking about discontinuing this. Cuz no way am I going to discontinue this story. I started it, and I _will_ finish it, no matter how long it takes! (pumps fist in the air all determinedly and stuff)

R&R! :3


	5. Snot, rocks, and Mexican Food!

**Disclaimer:** (whistles) Zelda does not belong to meeee...

**A/N:** Ahaha four months. :D;;

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (FALLS OVER)

**A/N: **I'm not even going to say anything. So here's the fourth chapter... also pretty long. :D R+R!

(_2009 revision note:_ The A/N says fourth chapter but really, it's the fifth—see the '09 note in the beginning of chapter three. XD)

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Hey..." Tatl started. "... This is the night of the second day."_

_Gilbert blinked at her. "Yeah, so?"_

_"YOU HAVE ONE MORE DAY TO FIND THAT DUDE'S STUPID MASK AND STOP THE APOCALYPSE! NOW GET TO SLEEP SO WE CAN HAVE A HEAD START TOMORROW MORNING! SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP!"_

_"YES MOMMY!" And with that Nicole fell to the ground, dead to the world. Everyone sweatdropped and followed her example._

_Tatl grumbled, preparing to watch over them for the night again._

–

` East Clock Town :: Dawn of The Final Day + 8:00am `

–

"RISE AND SHINE, KIDDIES!"

Everybody yelped as Tatl bonked them each on the head, trying to get them all to wake up. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We don't have all day! Literally! Do you guys _want_ the moon to crash into Termina?"

Link yawned, sitting up and rubbing his golden orbs. "Eggh. Moon?"

"Yes you idiot. If you look up, you'll see what I mean."

So, everybody looked up. Then they proceeded to scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO **BIG**!" they all yelled at the same time, staring at the huge moon positioned right over Clock Town. The last time they saw it two days ago it was a looot farther away... the gravity must be strong in this region...

"Yeah, it is. And if you guys don't get up, that big ball of whatever-the-heck-it's-made-of will crash into Termina and everything will die," Tatl said rather morbidly. They all stared at her. "... What?"

"Nooooooothing," Gilbert said in a sing-song voice, stretching and then getting to his feet. Everyone else did the same and adjusted their clothing.

Hayarpi looked around. "Okay well, where next?"

Tatl looked about too. "We gotta find Skull Kid. Let's try that password we got yesterday at the Bombers' hideout; maybe it'll lead us somewhere."

"All righty!" Nicole pumped her fist into the air. "Let's go!"

–  
–

It didn't take them long to find the Bombers' Hideout.

"Yo, wassap, wassap, wassap, mah ho_MIES_!"

Everyone stared at the little boy blocking the entrance. This little boy looked a bit different than Jim and his posse; he was a lot younger, maybe six or seven years old, and instead of a bandana he had a yellow cap that was put on sideways.

And not just that—it seemed as if the kid was trying to be gangster. His insanely baggy pants hung loosely around his hips and his shirt was at least five times bigger than he was, almost completely covering his pants. The shirt made it look like he was wearing a dress.

Nicole had to giggle. "How... how cute."

"Uh. Wassap." Gilbert said, giving him the peace sign.

Hayarpi smacked him over the head. "That's for hippies, duuuuuude," she droned as if she were high.

"Yo yo, whado ya'll want, yo!" the boy asked, crossing his hands in front of him and waving them insanely.

"Er, we'd like to be let in."

"Whutz da pass_word_, **yo**?"

Nicole whipped out her little notebook and flipped through it. "Ooh! 42153."

"Thas' wrong, G."

Everyone fell over. Link went on his tiptoes and peeked at it. "No, it's 4**12**53."

"A'ite! Ya'll part of the Bombers Secret Society of Peace and Love?" The little boy held out one hand in a peace sign, and the other in a thumbs up sign.

Brian suppressed a laugh. "Sure."

"Now thas' what I'm talkin' bout, yo. Wellz, I guess I'm gon' hafta let ya'll in! And make sha 'ta check out da telescope guy's crib, is' tight!" he happily stepped aside, crossing his arms with the hang-loose sign and his bottom lip puckered out. Then he just stood there.

"Thanks," Hayarpi giggled as they entered.

"Fo'shizzle."

–

` Underground Tunnel in East Clock Town `

–

Liquid leaked from the ceilings, and the walls were a shade of dirty brown. Echoes of water dripping resounded throughout the underground area, making everyone gag slightly.

"Gross. This place looks like a sewer," grumbled Brian, raising his pants slightly as he walked.

"I think it is," Hayarpi said, shuddering a bit.

The group all paused when they reached a pool with rather dirty water in it, stopping just before the edge. Everybody looked out: there were a few platforms leading to a torch and another hallway. They all exchanged glances, eyeing the water in front of them with disgusted faces.

"Eww, sewer water..." Ines murmured.

"How exactly are we going to get across?" Gilbert asked, eyeing the platform which was pretty far away.

"Let's try jumping!" Nicole suggested, getting ready.

"NO!" Ines, Brian and Gilbert tackled Nicole down before she could do anything.

"If you fall in, you're gonna smell like sewer gunk and nobody likes that," Hayarpi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well how else are we going to get across?"

Ines blinked a few times. Her face lit up as she remembered the incident at the Laundry Pool with the stray fairy. "Oh! Link could jump across the water!"

Link, who had been silent this entire time, looked up at the mention of his name. "Wha? What do you want me to do? Whatever it is, I don't want to! I don't want to be eaten by that thing again!" he sobbed.

Everyone stared at him.

"... I don't want to. I really don't want to."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Tatl grumbled.

"... I don't know..."

"Well okay, then go jump over that water."

Link blinked, and then shrugged, turning around and hopping across the waters and landing cleanly on the platform. A panel of judges that popped out of nowhere all clapped and raised up signs that said, "10."

Link sweatdropped and looked at everybody else. "Now what?"

"Keep going!" Hayarpi urged.

"How about you guys?"

"We'll stay here."

The Deku scrub pouted. "Why can't someone go with me?"

"Tatl can go with you!" Nicole shoved the fairy so that she crashed into Link's wooden chest.

"OWW..."

"Yay," Link grumbled softly as the fairy landed in his palm. "All you guys come with, too!"

"It's not like we can," said Brian. "That platform's way too far away for us to jump."

Nicole rolled her eyes slightly. "It's not like we even tried..."

The Hispanic boy eyed her. "Fine. You go ahead and try. And if you miss and either smack into the platform and injure yourself, or fall into that nasty water, or both, then don't blame me."

"Never, dearest." she said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, and Linky-poo? Be a honey and move over a bit." she added sweetly.

Link nodded, moving over to the end of the platform. Nicole threw Brian a smirk before running up the exit of the culvert.

"Where is she...?" Tatl said, then...

"AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" came the familiar Xena© cry that keeps being used in this story. Nicole came charging down the ramp, arms pumping as her comrades watched in a mix of fear, awe and pity. When she got to the edge of the water she jumped off at the last split second, using her acceleration to propel her forward, arms swinging insanely at her sides.

Screaming, Link hopped off the platform and to the next one, landing cleanly on that and looking back to see if Nicole had made it.

And there lay the girl, face down on the platform, limbs tangled around her.

"Oooh..." the rest of the humans muttered.

"That must've hurt," Gilbert laughed.

Nicole's head snapped up, wiping the filth off her face. "NO, I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" her eye twitched. Realizing where she was, the girl sat up and looked at the others, pointing a finger at them. "Ahahah! Look where I am! I made it, I made it!" She bolted up and did a victory dance.

"Okay," Brian said, smiling. "Now get to the other one."

Nicole stared at him. Then she looked around, spotting no ramp to help her boost forward to the next one. "... I can't."

"Exactly." Nicole threw some dirt at him. "Hey!"

Link spoke up rather instantly. "Okay, okay, fine! I'll go by myself if you guys stop fighting..." he said softly.

"Finally. Hurry up and let's go," Tatl said, flying ahead. Link sighed and followed.

–  
–

"Pop it."

"Pop what?"

"The balloon, what else?"

"... How?"

"Use your snot."

"... _Excuse m__e?_"

"You heard me right," Tatl said sharply. "Do you even know what the Great Fairy gave you?"

"Uh, magic?"

"Yes, and now that you have magic, you can use it to shoot snot bubbles at things."

"... Eww."

"I know. Now go shoot a snot bubble at that balloon."

"Eww...!"

"Jeez Link, be a man and use it!"

"_EWW!_"

Tatl sighed, smacking her head against the wall as Link bounced about behind her in disgust. "LINK! USE IT BEFORE I SET YOU ON FIRE! AND YOU BURN REALLY EASILY!"

"FINE!" Link said finally. He lifted a hand and tapped his nose/mouth. "... How?"

"FIGURE IT OUT. AND WHEN YOU GET IT, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW."

After a few failed tries of trying to blow a bubble with his mucus, Link finally made a rather large one, and it was twitching rather scarily as if it were to pop at any instant. "Quick, Tatl! Tell me how to fire this!"

"I don't know! Shoot it out!"

"Eww, how? And hurry up, I think it's gonna explode!"

"EEK!" At the sound of the word 'explode,' Tatl shrieked and flew off behind a corner.

"Tatl? Tatl! Where did you go!? I can't see anything! Tatl! Goddesses it's going to explode! TATL HELP! TA—"

_BOOM!_

–  
–

"... Please don't touch my telescope. Or anything else, for that matter."

Tatl sighed, motioning for Link to move aside as she did _not_ want to touch him. When Link's snot bubble exploded the force affected the balloon too, popping and allowing the two to continue on their way. Currently they were at the Astral Observatory...

The fairy looked around. "Hey mister, uh... we're not really sure what to do here. Those Bomber kids gave us their password to their hideout thing, and here we are. Do you know anything about a Skull Kid?"

"Well," the blue-clothed astronomer said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "If you mean that troublemaker that caused a ruckus here a few days ago..."

"So he _was_ here! Do you know where he is now?"

A shake of his head. "I'm afraid not. But feel free to look around for clues. However, that mucus-covered Deku child is not allowed to touch _anything_ in this here observatory."

"Yeah, yeah..." the fairy grumbled, looking around. She spotted a glowing blue rock in a display case and flew over to it. "What's this?"

"That," started the astronomer, head bobbing many ways as he spoke. Tatl raised an eyebrow at him. "... is one of the lunar rocks that has been blazing from the surface of the moon lately. They fall from what looks to be the moon's eye, so I call them Moon's Tears."

"Moon's Tears..."

"Yes, and they are very rare stones that are valued by many in town."

"Ooh..." Link whispered, hand reaching up.

"DON'T TOUCH!" the man screamed, head bobbing insanely. Link squeaked and drew his hand back, falling off the platform and smacking into the wall. "So," the astronomer continued in a calm voice, eyeing Tatl as his head bobbled even more. "Would you like to look into this telescope?"

The fairy was very disturbed at his head. Why did it keep bobbing like that? "Sure, why not," she sighed, flying up to the eyepiece.

"Use A to zoom."

"Whatever."

The yellow fairy said nothing as she looked around the outside of Clock Town, squeaking slightly as she caught sight of the moon. "Jeez, it's getting so huge!" she said to Link, who was trying to wipe his own snot off himself. But it wouldn't come off, as it was not fresh anymore and was super duper sticky like super glue.

"We gotta find a way to stop it soon," Tatl continued, moving to focus the lens on the clock tower. She blinked.

Something was on top of it.

Using A (whatever A was) to zoom, she gasped as she saw that indeed it was Skull Kid! He was dancing on top of the tower, and upon seeing the telescope he turned and shook his booty at it.

Tatl's eye twitched. "Why that little...! The Skull Kid's on top of the clock tower!"

"Is he?" the astronomer 'hmm'-ed. "Odd, how could he have done that? The only way up there is through the clock door, which only opens on the eve of the carnival. Which is tonight, ironically."

Tatl just eyed him for a moment before focusing on the lens again, zooming in. The Skull Kid was looking up to the moon. Tatl shifted the focus up to the moon as well, zooming up on its eye. Suddenly the ground began to shake and something bright fell, landing with a big explosion. The fairy adjusted the telescope to look down where it had landed, and apparently it was right outside the laboratory...

"What was that?" Link asked from his position on the floor.

The old man looked at the direction of the bang. "Sounded like another Moon's Tear fell. Why don't you go and check?"

"Way ahead of ya, gramps!" Tatl said, somehow opening the door and looking outside. Link peeked out after her.

And there, right outside the doorway was a glowing Moon's Tear, sitting in a hole that its explosion had created. "Ooh." Link said. He crawled over to it, reaching down and picking it up into his wooden arms.

"Eww Link, you're getting your snot all over it."

"Not my fault!" the Deku snapped, going back inside the lab. "Hey Mister, we're just going to take this."

The astronomer eyed him. "All right. But if no one wants it because of your mucus all over it, then don't blame me."

"Whatever, thanks for the info, bye!" Tatl said, urging Link to leave and go back down to the others.

–  
–

"Checkmate!"

"What the? But we're not even playing chess!"

"Who cares!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Nic, there's no logic in saying checkmate in poker."

"Exactly!" Ines said, sticking her tongue out.

"... But I still win."

"... Darn it."

Gilbert and Brian sweatdropped.

"We're baaaaack!"

The five looked up. There stood Link and Tatl on the other side of the long corridor, Link waving and carrying something bright and shiny in his arms. He hopped over the water and platforms, Tatl following silently, and soon got to them, grinning happily as he held up the shiny rock. "Look what we got!"

"... Ewwww." They all said simultaneously, inching away from Link as green sticky stuff dripped off his arms and the rock.

"What happened to _you__?_" Gilbert asked.

"His snot exploded." was Tatl's blunt reply.

The earthlings exchanged glances.

"... Okay..."

"No really, it did."

"Well anyway!" Brian said loudly. He eyed the glowing rock in his possession. "What's that?"

"It's one of the lunar rocks that has been blazing from the surface of the moon lately. They fall from what looks to be the moon's eye, so the astronomer calls them Moon's Tears." Link said in the astronomer's exact voice. Tatl backed away from him.

"Oh," Hayarpi said, ignoring his voice change. "Can I see?" Link held it out. Hayarpi eyed the snot on it. "... Later."

Link drew back. "Okay."

"Can we go now? I'm starting to feel sick from the smell of this place," muttered Ines, gagging.

"Okay! Let's go!" Nicole said happily, getting up and putting the cards away. Link and Tatl noticed Nicole was there, and then looked back at the platform.

"Hey, how'd you get off the platform?" Link asked her as they walked up the corridor.

"Gilbert went out and got a plank from the carpenter guys and I walked across it."

"... Why didn't you guys do that in the first place?"

"Because they're stupid," Tatl replied for Nicole. The Asian girl swat at her.

–  
–

It was around noon when the group of seven walked into South Clock Town.

"... So yeah, he's on top of the clock tower," Tatl said as she explained what she saw through the telescope. "The eve of the carnival is tonight. So we gotta find a way to get up to the clock door by then..."

Link and the earthlings nodded in understanding. They looked at the clock tower, thinking...

"By the way," Link called out. Everyone else looked to him just as he held up the glowing rock. "What're we going to do with this?"

"We could sell it, it looks like it'd be worth a lot," Gilbert sweatdropped. "We can't do anything with it anyway—" Then he was interrupted as suddenly there was a big shake underneath them, the whole town going into slight panic. But just as soon as it came, the shake faded away quickly. "What was...?"

"It's the moon," Hayarpi said, looking up. Everyone looked up too.

Then they screamed (again) as they looked directly into the face of it.

"Okay already, let's find someone to sell this to!" Brian said quickly.

Everyone nodded and advanced forward, but the earthlings and fairy suddenly stopped as a realization hit them. Link kept walking forward but as soon as he realized no one was behind him, he stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?"

They looked him over. Nicole stuck her leg out and tripped Link, making him squeak and fall sideways into a small pool that he happened to be standing beside, the rock going with him.

"There we go," Ines said, highfiving Nicole.

"Ack! I'm a Deku! I'm going to die in the water!" sobbed Link from the pool.

"You're _standing_ in it, moron!" Tatl grumbled.

Ines paused at that, then shuddered. Déjà vu from the last chapter...

"Just hurry and wash yourself off," Hayarpi said, sweatdropping.

Link cleaned off all the disgusting nose waste from his body, and then twitched a little as he noticed the water around him became too dirty to fully rinse himself with. "Is there another pool I can finish in?"

Gilbert looked around, pointing to another longer pool directly across. "There's one!"

"Yay!" Deku Link pulled himself up and out of the first pool, running towards the other one and jumping in that one. Then he proceeded to rinse any remaining dirt off himself. The earthlings and fairy followed.

"Cool, now just clean that Moon's Tear," instructed Hayarpi. Link dipped it into the water, and then ta-da, instantly clean!

But then a huge Deku dude popped up from the yellow flower beside him. "_**MOON'S TEAR?! DID I HEAR MOON'S TEAR?!**_"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed like a little girl, covering his chest with his hands and the now-clean Moon's Tear flying off into the distance. Sort of. It landed near the clock tower. "WHO'RE YOU?!" yelled Link, pointing a wooden finger at the Deku dude.

"That stone!" the Deku dude yelled, pointing at the glowing stone beside the clock tower, "You must hand it over to me!"

Link narrowed his eyes at him. "... For a price."

"But I have no money..."

"Then you can't have it!" The small Deku grinned, hopping out of the water and walking towards the stone.

"NO WAIT! In exchange, I'll give you my spot here... Deku Flower included!" The Deku dude was getting desperate now, bouncing up and down anxiously with his wooden hands clasped together.

Link eyed him over his shoulder. "... Hmmm..."

A shrieking sob suddenly burst from the Deku dude, and he tackled Link to the ground, clinging onto his legs. The earthlings and Tatl stared in amusement.

"PLEASE!" he sobbed, "PLEASE LET ME HAVE IT! IF I DON'T GET A MOON'S TEAR MY WIFE IS GOING TO THREATEN TO DIVORCE ME! AND I DON'T WANT THAT CUZ I LOOOVE HER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T JEOPARDIZE MY 1,379 YEAR MARRIAGE!"

Deku Link stared. "Wow. How can you put up with someone for _that_ long?"

"... I don't know. That's probably why she wants the Moon's Tear, cuz she's tired of having just me," the Deku dude sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

Nicole popped up beside them, poking the Deku dude's head. "Aww! Do you need help in rekindling your love? Cuz I offer matchmaking courses! ... Or rather, I match-make and it works out wonderfully, usually—"

"I DON'T NEED A MATCHMAKER! I JUST NEED THAT MOON'S TEAR! PLEASE! THE ONLY THING I CAN OFFER IS MY STUPID DEKU FLOWER IN THIS STUPID PART OF STUPID SOUTH CLOCK TOWN AND IT'S NOT EVEN A WHOLE LOTTA LAND BUT IT'S STUPID AND IT'S A FLOWER SO PLEASE I'LL TRADE MY STUPID FLOWER FOR YOUR STUPID STONE!"

Everyone stared at him. Nicole gave a 'hmph!' and walked away. Link sighed, glancing down at the glowing rock before finally handing it to the older Deku. "Fine. You can have the stupid stone."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He jumped up in joy, clapping his shoes together and then running to his flower, digging out a piece of paper, throwing it at Link's face, digging back in, coming out with all his stuff, then sprouting into the air to fly away, all in one minute.

Everybody watched him fly away. "..."

"... Well! All right, we got rid of the Moon's Tear," Gilbert said, sweatdropping. He eyed the paper sticking to Link's face. "Whuzzat?"

"Dunno," the former Hylian peeled it off his face, reading. "... It's a Land Title Deed."

"Oh."

Shrugging, he stuffed it in his pocket as everyone crowded around the flower. "A yellow flower," Hayarpi tilted her head. All they've seen so far were pink flowers. Was this any different? "Why don't you try jumping inside?"

Link looked at her, shrugged again, and climbed on top of the flower, digging into it. A small puff of green air erupted from the center. "Where do I aim?"

"Anywhere, doesn't matter," Ines called to him.

"Okey dokey, here I go!" And out he popped, high into the air carrying a pair of yellow flowers.

"Holy sheep that's _high__!_" Brian gasped in surprise.

"I KNOW HUH! YEAH, THIS IS AWESOOOME!"

The earthlings and fairy watched in interest as the Deku let the wind carry him south, his speed increasing tremendously. But then their faces twisted into an expression of horror as they saw what was in front of him. They began to shout, "LINK! WATCH OUT FOR THAT—"

_BANG!_

–

` Later... `

–

"Oww..."

"People, he's awake!"

The small Deku scrub groaned a bit, painfully sitting up and rubbing his head. "Wha...?" The girls stifled a giggle. The boys only smirked at him. Tatl rolled her eyes. "What happened...?"

"Ehehe, you... sorta smacked into this here tower thing," Ines said, laughing a bit as she patted the structure beside them.

"The clock tower?"

"No, the festival tower."

Link looked at the tall structure to his right. "... Oh." Then he heard crackling, seeing a _lit_ torch. "... Wait. IT'S EVENING ALREADY?!"

"... Great, you can still see." Brian said sarcastically, but laughed anyway as he patted Link's head. "Don't look up."

Of course saying that makes one _want_ to look up, so Link did, and he almost fainted at seeing the moon practically blocking the entire sky.

Brian twitched. "I told you not to look up!"

"Sorry!" Link sweatdropped, then looked around. "So... how'd it get to be evening so fast? Last thing I remember, it was noon..."

"Yeah, you were knocked out for a full nine hours," explained Gilbert.

"Really?!"

"I know huh."

"And you didn't move me to a bed or anything?"

"Duh, Link!" Ines said, "We could've killed you if we moved you. Jeez, that's what health class is for..."

"... What's health class?"

The earthlings sweatdropped. "Nevermind," she muttered.

Link shrugged then sniffed the air. "And what's that smell?"

Gilbert held up a bag. "We haven't eaten in three days so Nicole got us some Mexican food!"

"¿Por qué no citas tus fuentes?" Nicole asked from behind them, sighing heavily.

"Ugh, essays..." Ines shuddered as memories of school came back to her. So did Gilbert and Brian.

Hayarpi raised an eyebrow, turning to Link and holding out some food. "Here, want a taco?"

"... Am I even able to eat?"

"You never know 'til you try!" Nicole cackled, stuffing a taco in Link's hole-for-a-mouth.

The taco just sat there.

"... Well aren't you going to swallow?"

"I don't know how..."

Everyone sweatdropped. Brian picked Link up and carried him to a nearby trash can.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? DON'T THROW ME IN THERE—"

"I'M NOT!" the human said, rolling his eyes. He held Link above the trash, shaking him up and down 'til the taco fell out of his hole-for-a-mouth. Brian handed Link a tissue and Link cleaned his 'mouth' as they returned.

"What a waste of food..." sighed Nicole, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's not like anyone would've eaten that."

Everyone sat there silently for a while.

"... What time is it?" Link finally asked.

Ines looked at her watch. "Almost 9pm—"

She was interrupted as a wolf howled out of nowhere, and the words "NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY, 3 HOURS REMAINING" scrolled past them.

Everyone stared at it.

"Okay... I guess it _is_ 9pm."

"Why is it scrolling _now__?_ Shouldn't it have said that when it was 6pm?"

"Shut up Link, you ask too many questions."

Link sniffed, but looked up at her anyway. "Wait one more!"

"... Fine."

"Shouldn't the fireworks for that carnival thing start at midnight?"

"Carnival thing?"

"Carnival..." Hayarpi muttered. "Carnival... fireworks... clock tower... clock to— JINKIES!"

Everyone gasped. "Hayarpi said 'jinkies'! She must've realized something!"

Velma from Scooby Doo© popped up, smacking Hayarpi over the head. "Hey! That's _my_ catch phrase!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, sorry."

Velma 'hmph'-ed and marched away.

"But yeah, I just remembered! SKULL KID!"

"Oh yeah! What about him?" Nicole asked. Everyone bore their eyes into her. She looked around. "... _What?_"

Tatl cleared her throat. Everyone glanced at her. "Look up."

And look up they did. And they screamed like h3LL. They screamed even more as the land beneath them shook rather violently.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what do we do!" Hayarpi yelled, panic in her voice.

Ines smacked her. "You're the logical one in the group! Calm down! You're not supposed to act like that!"

"BRIAN HOLD ME!" she sobbed and clung to her boyfriend's arm.

Brian just stood there. "..."

Tatl slapped her forehead. Gilbert sighed, glancing at the clock tower itself. "If only we could get up there..."

"Sorry kids, you can't."

Everyone looked up at the new voice. There stood a man with no hair but a white mustache, looking down at the six with a sharp look in his eyes. "We haven't finished making the bridge to the clock tower so there's really no way up," he explained, patting the tall structure. "Shame, isn't it? The festival tower itself ain't even that tall. All my workers got scared and ran off to refuge last second."

"What a bunch of wussies," commented Brian. The man eyed him. Brian blinked. "... No offense, though."

"Nah, s'alright. They all _were_ a bunch of wussies. Cowards, all of 'em! You guys are even braver than they were, stayin' here this long."

"Thank ya," Nicole grinned at him.

The man shrugged. "I don't know why I recruited them in the first place if they can't even handle the land movin' a bit..." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thas' all right, though... I can still have fun without 'em... yeah... I'm havin' the _time of my life_ here..." and he just stood there, arms crossed, looking up at the clock as it ticked by.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"... O... kay..." Tatl mumbled. She looked at the team. "Anyway we have about three hours to figure out how we're going to get up there by midnight... start thinkin'!"

Everyone sat there for a while.

Thirty minutes passed by.

"... **DUDE!**" Nicole yelled. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound.

The man near them shrieked like a little girl. Everyone eyed him. He stared back. "..."

"... Yeah anyway... people! The flower!" Nicole waved her arms insanely. "The yellow flower—Link can use that to get to the top of the clock tower!"

Everyone stared. "No way! Nicole thought of something!" Brian yelled in mock shock.

"Seriously, huh." Tatl muttered.

Nicole ignored her but smacked Brian. He just laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "Haha, good job!"

"Now, let's test that theory," Hayarpi told everyone. They all nodded and got up, heading to the yellow flower beside the small body of water. Link hopped inside, popped back up and easily floated over to the clock tower entrance, landing cleanly in front of the clock door.

Nicole, Brian, Ines, Gilbert and Hayarpi held up '10' signs.

Link hopped off the edge and returned to everyone else.

"OKAY LET'S KILL TIME 'TIL THEN!"

"YAAAAY!'"

–

` West Clock Town + 9:42pm `

–

Everyone had wandered to West Clock Town for no reason.

"... Why are we here?" Gilbert asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Whoa! People!"

The earthlings, Deku and fairy glanced at the voice's direction. There sat a man dressed in green, hands slapping at his lap insanely, gazing at the group. "You haven't evacuated yet? You're amazing, guys!"

Tatl hid behind Link. The guy saw her, though. "OH! IT'S THE LOVELY YELLOW FAIRY, TATL! COME HITHER!" he yelled, stretching his arms out at Link.

Link stared at him in horror.

"COME, MY LOVELY FLITTERING SUGAR PIE HONEY BUN PANCAKE!"

Tatl squeaked. "YOU GUYS RUN!"

And run they did.

However, as they were running, Nicole snatched Link's wallet from his shorts ("HEY!") and ran back to the dude, smiling as she held up the money. "Bank-guy, right? I'd like to deposit some rupees, please!"

Bank-guy looked around cautiously, and then leaned closer to her. "Okay, but do you think you can get me a date with that Tatl fairy...?"

"... I'll... see what I can do," she said, sweatdropping as she poured out the money.

"Wonderful! Now here," he stamped an invisible stamp on top of Nicole's head. Or at least it was invisible to everyone except Bank-guy himself. "There you go. That's so I can identify you. You guys better evacuate now before the town explodes!" he said cheerfully.

Nicole eyed him strangely before following the others.

* * *

TBC...


	6. The Real Reunion! Link's human again!

-

* * *

–

` South Clock Town :: Night of The Final Day + 11:59pm `

–

"Jeez, is it midnight yet—"

Ines yelped as she heard the explosions from the sky. Everybody looked up at the fireworks, 'ooh'-ing and 'aah'-ing at the colors. Their gazes shifted to the clock tower, watching as the top rose and then turned upside down to reveal a flat surface. The door to the actual tower collapsed, revealing stairs that led to the higher level as the fireworks came to a stop.

Dramatic music started playing as the ground shook violently. Everyone held their footing.

"All right Link, you ready?" asked Gilbert.

Link stared at him. "Don't you mean to ask if we're ALL ready?"

"Who said we're going up there with you?" Ines sweatdropped, patting his head.

"What—! I can't go alone!"

"You won't be alone; Tatl's going to be with you!" Nicole said happily.

Tatl was staring up at the clock tower, too busy to hear them talking.

"But! I can't—by myself?! No! I'm going to die up there! You guys _have_ to go with me!" Link was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He suddenly turned to the sky. "AND STOP PLAYING THAT STUPID DRAMATIC MUSIC! IT MAKES IT WORSE!"

"Sorry, it's automatic!" said a random person. Link threw a rock at him. RP yelped and ran away.

"Besides, we can't go up there," Hayarpi explained. "We're not Dekus and you're the only one that can use the flower."

Link stared.

No _way._ He could NOT go alone. Tatl didn't count. But he could not, and he would not.

He had to figure out something before time ran out...

"C'mon Link, hurry and go already before the moon crashes! It's getting closer every second!" Ines said, pushing him towards the flower.

"NOOOO! DON'T MAKE ME!" he suddenly burst out, sobbing as he fell to the floor and clung to Ines's legs in a death grip. "YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME!"

"WHAT THE HECK! LET GO!"

Suddenly Link glanced at the Deku flower, an idea hitting him right in the head. "OWW!"

"Sorry!" the idea said, about to run away.

"No wait! I need you!"

"Oh okay!" the idea grinned and smacked into Link again, making him dizzy until... "Hey! I have an idea!"

"As if that wasn't obvious enough," Brian told the others. Link ran to the yellow flower, stuck his arms in it and pulled them back out, withdrawing ten large flowers. He handed each earthling two flowers.

Gilbert eyed the blossoms in his hands. "What's this for?"

The Deku stood on the flower, staring at them firmly. "Okay look, I'm serious! I am NOT going alone! And that's not cuz I'm scared, but..."

Nicole smirked. "You _are_ scared to go alone, aren't you."

"Am not!"

"Wahaha! Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too, are too, are too times infinity! Ahaha, I win!"

"... Aww..."

"CONTINUE!" Hayarpi yelled.

"Oh!" Link cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is something we all have to go through _together__!_ You guys were here with me throughout this entire Deku thing, through thick and thin, so you_ can't _abandon me now, just when I need you the most!"

There was a pause and the tower's bell rung, signaling one minute out of five had passed by.

The earthlings and even Tatl stared at him. "That was... so corny." Brian said, grinning.

Link began sobbing (again). "JUST GO WITH MEEEE!" he yelled like a little boy, waving the flowers in his hands insanely.

"How? Do you have a plan?" Gilbert asked.

The Deku grinned. "Actually I do! Now listen up, here it is."

Everyone else leaned in.

"Okay, so these Deku flowers have _a lot _of power. I'm going to dig into it, and Nicole," he glanced at her. "I'll have two flowers in one hand. The moment you see my free arm grab hold onto it quickly with the other hand and hold out the two flowers I gave you." He looked at the other four. "This is the tricky part. Gilbert, I need you to wrap one arm around Nicole's waist and Ines, wrap one arm around Gilbert's waist. Hayarpi, you wrap one arm around Brian's waist. Brian, the moment you see me jump out you have to grab hold of my leg with one hand and hold out your flowers with the other. Everyone, use your free hands to hold out the flowers so we can gain more height. It's like a chain, you know? If this works right, I should be able to pull all of us off the ground and using the flowers we can make it to the platform!"

Everyone stared at Link in horror.

The bell rung again, indicating another minute had passed.

"You're crazy!" Brian yelled. "We don't have enough time!"

"It'll work! You guys gotta trust me!"

The earthlings exchanged glances and gave a large sigh. "If that Deku Flower isn't strong enough..." Ines murmured.

"What if you pop out too fast and Nicole and or I miss grabbing you?" Brian asked.

"We'll try again! Besides, I can control how fast I go up!"

"But doesn't how fast you go up contribute to how high you can go? You're defying the laws of physics in a weird way!" argued Hayarpi.

Link sighed exasperatedly. "_Trust__,_ you guys." he murmured, gazing at everyone desperately.

"Just have faith," Tatl added softly. Everyone glanced at her in surprise. "C'mon..."

"Please," Link continued. "If you guys just trust what I'm saying, it'll work. Please..." He paused, looking up at everyone with distressed eyes. "I really can't go alone!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

Then Link burst out sobbing like a little kid again. "**_PLEEEASSEEE—_**"

"OKAY FINE!" Everyone else screamed.

Link giggled. "Yay!"

Nodding, everybody got ready as they held two flowers in one hand. Gilbert kneeled on the floor and wrapped one arm around Nicole's mid, Ines beside him with one hand wrapped tightly around his waist. Hayarpi was also kneeling, an arm bonded securely around Brian's waist. Nicole and Brian stood as Link buried himself into the flower.

"Ready?" he called out from inside. Nicole and Brian exchanged looks before Brian yelled a "yes" back. "Flowers out?" Everyone held out their flowers with their free hand as the earth shook ferociously beneath them and the bell gonged again.

"All right, on three. One... two... _three!_"

Deku Link burst from the flower and immediately did Nicole reach for his arm and Brian for his leg. In an instant all five were lifted from the ground and were floating forward toward the platform, the flowers helping them gain speed and height.

As soon as they were above the platform, Ines and Hayarpi jumped down, with Gilbert and Brian following. The flowers in Nicole and Link's hands exploded and they fell into the safe arms of their comrades, who put them down carefully.

There was a pause from everyone as they realized their achievement.

"AWW YEAH!" Nicole screamed.

"Wahhahaa! I told you guys, trust me and we'll be okay!" Link yelled happily, holding up a peace sign. Everyone cheered and embraced him in victory.

The bell gonged once more.

Everyone looked up. "... How many times did the bell ring...?" Gilbert whispered softly.

"I think... that was the fourth." replied Hayarpi in an equally soft voice.

"PEOPLE HURRY UP ONLY A FEW HOURS LEFT 'TIL THE MOON CRASHES INTO THE WORLD!" Tatl shrieked. Everyone bolted up the staircase, screaming their heads off.

–  
–

There stood the six and one fairy upon the clock tower, finally face to face with their enemy.

The Skull Kid loomed in the air in front of them, arms crossed as he shook his mask mockingly. "Why, it's you again," he grinned Link's direction. The Deku just death-glared at him. Then the Skull Kid eyed the five humans surrounding him, finally seeing the earthlings for the first time. "And ooh, look at this! You brought friends!"

Tatl gasped as she saw a dark purple fairy floating beside him. "Tael!"

"S... sis!"

The yellow fairy flew forward, glowing threateningly. "Tael, get away from the Skull Kid! He's turned evil!"

Flitting forward, Tael began to recite. "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry, _the four who are there_, bring them _here_—" he was interrupted as the Skull Kid floated forward, smacking him aside.

"My goodness gracious! Why are you so vague?! If you're going to help them, don't speak in riddles! Stupid fairy!"

Link and the earthlings fell over, but Tatl rang her bell in warning. "Stop it! You keep hitting my brother over and over! I'm reporting you to Fairy Abuse Society!"

He scoffed. "Fairy Abuse Society? There's no such thing!"

Tatl paused, and then snapped her fingers. "Darn it!"

"Anyway," the Skull Kid crossed his arms as he gazed upwards. "Well, whatever. Even if WHOEVER-THE-HECK-TAEL-WAS-TALKING-ABOUT," he rolled his eyes at the purple fairy. Tael coughed. "... Were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me! And look at you... you guys don't even have weapons."

The group just glared at him. Skull Kid giggled, tilting his chin at the sky. "Heehee. Just look above you..." The earthlings and Deku glanced upwards, where the moon was only a few meters from the surface of the land...

"If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" With that he raised his arms, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

"_**AOHOHOHAHHEEHHOHAHAHOHACHEESEBURGERWAKACHAKALAKAYAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Everyone stared at him. Skull Kid stared back. "_What__!?_"

"How did 'cheeseburger' get in there?" Gilbert laughed.

"Mmm... cheeseburger..." Nicole droned.

But before anyone could say anything else, the ground began shaking even more as the moon started visibly moving forward.

"What do we do?!" Hayarpi yelled.

Tatl growled. "Agh! If only we had more time!"

"Hey look, the Skull Kid's holding something!" Ines said, pointing.

Link squinted. "He— HEY! WHAT THE HECK, THAT'S MY OCARINA!"

"Dude, get it then!" Brian said, pushing him forward.

"How?!"

"Knock it out of his hands or something!"

Tatl gasped. She flitted up beside the Deku, a determined look on her face. "USE **IT**, LINK."

"What? What's **IT**?"

"You know, **IT**."

"_What?_"

"The **SNOT**! USE **IT**."

"Eww!"

"LINK! USE THE **SNOT**! **IT**'S THE ONLY WAY!"

"FINE, FINE!"

The earthlings sweatdropped at their conversation. Reluctantly, Link blew up a large bubble of snot and shot it towards the Skull Kid. For some reason the Skull Kid didn't see it so he didn't move and got splattered by mucus, the ocarina flying out of his hands. "EWW! THIS IS DISGUSTING! WHAT KIND OF ATTACK IS THIS?!"

"One that works!" Link cackled, grinning as he dove beneath him and retrieved his beloved instrument.

But the moment it touched his hands, it began to glow, and memories surged back to him...

- - -  
x  
- - -

_"I guess... it's time for you to leave...?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_An adolescent Princess Zelda sighed deeply, smiling up at the hero. "You know, Link, I'll never forget what you did for our country. I can live with the peace of mind that the Hyrule in the alternate timeline is safe as well. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."_

_Link grinned, flexing his biceps childishly as he winked. "No problem, Princess!"_

_Zelda's eye twitched. "Must you butcher all the sentimental moments we have together?!"_

_"Actually, it's not really my fault. naGami isn't exactly a zelink shipper so... yeah, not my fault."_

_"Would you be more serious if we weren't under naGami's control?"_

_"... I dunno, depends on the game writers..."_

_The Princess sighed again. "Yeah, fine, okay! Here, I want you to have this ocarina." she continued, gesturing towards the lilac instrument in her palm. "But first, I want to remind you of a song. Wherever you go, the Goddess of Time will be watching over you. Use this to call her. This song reminds me of us..."_

_Link nodded, closing his eyes to listen to the melody. He expected the soft, mellow notes of Zelda's Lullaby but instead heard the deep, callous notes of the Song of Time. The male opened his eyes and wrinkled his nose in a mix of disgust and surprise. "That song reminds you of _us_?"_

_"What? You _did_ use it to open the Door of Time!"_

_"But it's so ugly."_

_"... What does the beauty of the song have to do with anything?"_

_"If a song is ugly, and that ugly song reminds you of me, do you think I'M ugly?"_

_"N—" Zelda paused, then narrowed her eyes at him. "... Yes."_

_"... You're ugly too, then."_

_Zelda rolled her eyes and threw the ocarina at Link's chest. He grinned as he caught it and mounted his faithful Epona. "Whatever, like I said, the Goddess of Time is protecting you blahblahblah, so just remember the stupid song okay. Thanks for everything, jerk."_

_She waited for him to move. He didn't do anything._

_"Do I get a cookie?" Link asked suddenly._

_The royal blinked. "... What? Why?"_

_"Cuz usually whenever someone saves something they get a big banquet full of food! I got no food! You at least owe me a cookie!"_

_Zelda reached into her pocket and withdrew a fruit roll up. She tossed it at him. "There."_

_"Woo hoo!"_

_They stood/sat there for a while._

_"... Well, why aren't you going?" the princess asked impatiently._

_"... Don't I get a drink too?"_

_Zelda smacked Epona's behind, hard. The almost grown __horse whinnied and bolted forward, galloping off into the distance. "Goodbye, Link!" she called, grinning widely as she waved enthusiastically. "And good riddance!"_

_"I'M THIRSTYYYYY!"_

- - -  
x  
- - -

Deku Link blinked as he was knocked out of his reverie, the yellow fairy (literally) smacking him back into reality.

"For Din's sake, Link! Wake up! How can you daydream right now!?" she growled. "Gah! Goddess of Time, please help us!"

He shook his head as he remembered where he was. Then Link's eyes widened as something clicked in his mind. "That's it! Tatl, that's it!" he glanced at her. "I think I know what to do!"

"HURRY UP AND DO IT, THEN!"

He ran back to the earthlings with the fairy following and took out his ocarina; but he didn't take out an ocarina, rather, he took out an entire trumpet set.

Everyone stared. "Whoa."

"Nice pipes!" Nicole said with a big stupid grin plastered on her face. Hayarpi smacked her for being pervy.

Soon, the air was filled with the low notes of the Song of Time.

For a moment, time seemed to stop.

And then, slowly, everything started to fade to a brilliant white... and a reassuring wind embraced the group of seven. The last thing the earthlings, Link, and Tatl saw was the Skull Kid reaching out to the moon before the soft outlines of a clock ticking backwards filled their vision...

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

Everyone opened their eyes.

The town was as busy as ever, construction workers working on the first floor story of the festival tower. The dog was running around, hyper as ever, stopping to bark for no reason, and they all stared as a worker passed by them, complaining about how he pulled another all-nighter just to try and finish the tower...

The tower.

The clock tower!

Everybody ran forward, then turned around and looked at the sky.

The moon was still there, but... just farther, like it had been three days ago.

Brian was the first to speak. "What. The. Heeeeeeck."

"Everything..." Tatl started. "... started all over..."

Everybody glanced at one another. "What? How?" asked Ines.

"I think it was that song you played," the fairy continued, looking at Deku Link. The ex-Hylian furrowed his brows and looked at the ocarina in his palm.

Nicole snatched it from him. "Really?" She raised it up to her lips and somehow managed to play the Song of Time.

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

"Muahaha! It started all over! _Again!_"

"WHAT THE—Nicole!"

"One more time!"

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

"AHAHA!"

"WAI— "

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

"_**OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!**_" Ines screamed, snatching the Ocarina of Time from Nicole's hands. She handed it back to Link.

Link sweatdropped, but looked up at his friends. "When the ocarina touched my hands, I remembered something. Before I left Hyrule, Princess Zelda told me to remember that song. She said the Goddess of Time is watching over me, so..."

"Ooooaahhh," the earthlings nodded in understanding.

"Zelda..." Ines growled, clenching her fist. Everyone else sweatdropped at her.

But Gilbert raised an eyebrow in interest. "Though, as we just saw, the Song of Time works with Nicole too, huh? I wonder why that is..."

"Cuz I'm magical," Nicole cackled.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Well, since Link's the Hero of Time and we're his allies, I think if _any_ of us play that song on the ocarina it'd work too."

Gilbert grinned "... Cool!"

The yellow fairy eyed them for a moment. "What the _heck_ are you all talking about...?"

"That Hyrule thing I mentioned in chapter two," Link waved his hand dismissively as if not wanting to explain.

But Tatl raised an eyebrow. Princess Zelda, that land of Hyrule again, The Song of Time, The Hero of Time, and his allies? What ostentatious titles... she couldn't help but be curious by now.

She was about to ask about it when Ines just started laughing, putting her hands on her hips. "Aaaanyway that's pretty cool! How everything starts all over..."

At that Tatl remembered what just happened as well. She flew up to Link. "You said the Goddess of Time is watching over you. She helps us during that song... it has a special power, doesn't it?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, but it wouldn't work in that way before."

"Oh..." Tatl looked around. "Well... whatever, as long as we're all alive and safe."

The humans nodded in agreement. Link looked down at his ocarina. Tatl looked at it too.

There was a pause.

"HEY LINK!" Tatl suddenly yelled, remembering.

"What, what?!"

"You have the ocarina back!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Tatl... yes I do..."

"Don't give me that 'duh' look, you heathen," Tatl grumbled. The earthlings sweatdropped at her insult. "Anyway, you can go get your body back now! Didn't the creepy mask guy say that once you get your precious item back, he'd return you to normal?"

"Oh yeeaaaahhh!"

Link cheered. The earthlings cheered too as they remembered also.

But then the Deku stopped. "Wait! But, he also said that in exchange, I'd get _his_ mask from Skull Kid... and we didn't get it..."

There was another pause.

"... Who cares," Nicole said, grinning. "Maybe he forgot about it."

Link gulped. "Maybe..."

–

` Inside the Clock Tower `

–

There stood the Happy Mask Man, grinning creepily with his hands clasped together. "Hello, children!" He looked to Link. "Were you able to recover your precious item from that imp?"

Everyone exchanged glances. Link gulped, nodding and showing him his ocarina. "Yeah—WHOA!"

"OH! OH! OHHH!" the man 'ohh'-ed insanely, reaching down and grabbing Link's shoulders, shaking him madly. "YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT!"

"YES I DID! YES I DID! YES I DID! YES I DID!" Though Link wasn't sure if he was talking about the mask or his ocarina...

Suddenly the Happy Mask Man dropped him and a large organ popped up out of nowhere in the mill. Like, literally. He went over, sat on it and positioned his fingers over the keys, _HIS HEAD TURNING COMPLETELY AROUND TO GAZE AT THE EARTHLINGS._

**THEY STARED AT HIM IN PURE TERROR.**

The girls held their hands to their mouths to keep from screaming. The boys just stared. The man continued anyway. "Listen to me carefully, children! Remember the song I am about to play well..." His head turned around ("PHEW!" came from the teens.) and he played three simple notes on the piano, twice.

Link brought out his trumpet set ("WOOHOO PIPES!" Nicole cheered.) and followed with the same three notes.

Everyone was blinded by a bright light, and they raised their hands to cover their eyes just as Link doubled over, clutching his head...

-

_He was back in the darkness.  
But this time it felt warm._

_The same Deku Scrub from before stood in front of a human Link.  
The scrub was descending into the abyss as the boy confidently faced it, waving, wishing it a happy farewell..._

-

Link's eyes flew open and he blinked, feeling something fall off his face and land with a _clank!_ at his feet. He looked down, seeing a wooden mask with the same face he previously wore on his own body.

Then he checked behind him; his sword and shield. And he looked at his hands, his feet, legs, arms... he touched his face.

Everything was the soft peach flesh he knew he'd grown up with.

Link breathed a gigantic sigh of relief.

Finally the earthlings got a good look at the real Link. In the forest when they were chasing him it was from far away so they could barely see his features, but now that he was standing right there, it was undeniable... golden blond hair, determined cobalt eyes, a strong body that was right in the middle of maturing from a child to an adult, just like them...

"OHMY_GOSH!_ HOW _CUUUUUUUTE!_"

The Hylian yelped as Nicole tackled him, hugging him tightly and crying hysterically and talking rapidly all at the same time.

"OH MY GOOOOOSH! LINK, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'VE GROWN UP AND YOU'RE SO FREAKING CUTE! BUT IN A WAY, YOU'RE HOT TOO! LIKE A GOOD IN BETWEEN! WEEE! AWW, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

"T-THANK YOU NICOLE BUT I CAN'T BR... BREA..."

"OH YA, RIGHT, RIGHT!" Nicole laughed happily, loosening her hold on him and helping him up.

Brian, Gilbert, Hayarpi and Ines sweatdropped but went to Link too, laughing as they hugged him. They were overjoyed to feel the warm human flesh they knew from before instead of the cold, hard wood they've encountered over the past few days.

And in their embrace, Link could _feel_ their heartbeats.

His own heart swelled happily.

Now _this_ was the reunion that he had in mind.

Tatl couldn't help but smile at the six teenagers, feeling her own chest tighten. But it wasn't painfully... just, in a weird, awkward, but still-warm kind of way.

Beside her, the Happy Mask Man just grinned at the reunion, speaking just as they all let go. "Yes. The melody I just taught you is one that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks," he explained as he walked closer to the seven. "I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future."

The man looked down at the wooden mask on the floor. He bent over, picked it up and handed it to Link.

"Here. I give you this mask in commemoration of this day. Fear not, for the magic has been sealed inside the mask. When you wear it, you will transform into the shape you just were. When you remove it, you will return to normal."

Link grinned and cheesy music played in the background as he held up his new mask. Everyone else sweatdropped. "Thank you," Link said, nodding at him.

"Oh, but I have only fulfilled my promise to you."

Everyone gulped, exchanging nervous glances...

"So, please, give me that which you promised _me_..."

Link looked down shamefully. Everyone else looked away.

The Happy Mask Man blinked. "Don't tell me... my mask... you _did_ get it back... didn't you?"

There was an awkward pause as the man's eyes shot open.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?****!**_" he screamed, grabbing Link by the neck and shaking him insanely. Then he dropped him abruptly as everyone ran to Link's side, and the man clutched his own head and began to shake it back and forth. "If you leave my mask out there, something _terrible_ will happen!"

He stopped shaking his head, wringing his hands nervously.

"The mask stolen from me, Majora's Mask... it was used by an ancient tribe for healing rituals long ago. It is said that evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to the legend... the troubles caused by that mask were so great that the ancient ones sealed it in the shadows to keep it from causing harm... but now the tribe from the legend has vanished so no one knows the true power of that mask..."

Everyone just stayed quiet, continuing to listen.

"Ohh, how I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask...! When I finally had it, I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing! It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end! And now, that stupid imp has it..."

Nicole blinked. "If you felt evil in it, why'd you bother taking it?"

The Happy Mask Man loomed over her head. "_**BECAUSE IT'S A MASK EITHER WAY AND I MUST HAVE ALL MASKS!!**_"

She squeaked and hid behind Link.

He cleared his throat, but then fell to his knees in front of them, shaking his head again. "Please, I beg you! You must get that mask back for me or else terrible things will happen!" He got up, hands at his sides as he bowed up and down repeatedly. "I'm begging you, I'm begging you, please, you must do it!"

Brian opened his mouth to say something. "Well, we don—"

"Really? You'll do it for me?"

"Wha! But I—"

"I was certain you'd tell me that!"

"Wait a sec—"

"You kids will be fine! Surely, you can do it! Believe in your strengths," he whispered, stretching his arms out. "Believe..."

And he just stood there, arms out. Everyone exchanged glances, and then glared at Brian. "... _What?_ I tried telling him no!"

"Eh well, we're in this mess so we might as well finish it..." Hayarpi sighed. "Let's go."

Everyone sighed and nodded, dragging themselves out into Clock Town again.

–

` South Clock Town :: The First Day + 8:17am `

–

Tatl grumbled as everyone walked forward. "That mask," she said. "So the Skull Kid was using that mask to do all those nasty things, huh..."

"Shows how strong it really is," Gilbert sighed.

"Well..." Link paused for a second. He clenched his fist. "Whatever it takes, we've got to do something about it."

The earthlings just stared at him.

Seeing a human Link was pretty cool after three continuous days of walking and talking wood.

They had to grin.

"By the way Linky, how old are you?" Nicole grinned as she sidled up to him. "A year younger than us, right?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, I'm thirteen."

"Oaaahh. Cool! And you're Hayarpi's height!"

Hayarpi grinned and stood on his other side. Indeed, they were the same height, around five feet and one inch, Hayarpi being a few centimeters smaller. Gilbert, Brian, Nicole and Ines were around that height too, with Gilbert being the tallest at five foot two and a half inches.

"Awesome, I don't have to look up two feet just to talk to you guys anymore!" Link cheered. "Eye to eye! Yeah!" Gilbert randomly held out his hand and Link high-fived it, the two cackling.

Tatl rolled her eyes at them all, flitting between them. "Hey! Can we _please_ get back to the quest at hand?! Jeez, you guys can squeal about Link being human again later, but the moon's still planning to fall yanno!"

Ines's eye twitched at her. "You'll never change, will you!? Sheesh, calm down!"

"I'll calm down when we talk about the quest, dengit!"

"You need to take patience classes or something!"

"Patience—! I _am_ patient, being able to deal with all of you!"

"Why you...!"

Everyone else sighed as the two started to squabble. Déjà vu yet again...

"Okay fiiiiine, quest time!" Hayarpi sighed, pushing them apart.

Tatl huffed. "_Thank_ you! Someone ask a question."

A pause.

Hayarpi sweatdropped, deciding to be the one. "Okay well, remember what your brother was trying to tell us about?" she started, recalling the scene at the top of the clock tower. "When he was reciting. The swamp, mountains, ocean and canyon... what was that about?"

"Like Skull Kid said, he was vague," Tatl sighed, grumbling. "Though he was probably referring to the four areas outside town. There's one in each compass direction that match what Tael said; swamp to the south, mountains to the north, ocean to the west and canyon to the east."

Link blinked. "Oh... and he also said something about 'the four who are there'... who's there exactly?"

Tatl shrugged. "I have no idea. He always skips important stuff. But in each region there's a temple, so I have a feeling it has to do with that."

"Temples, huh?" Brian grinned, looking to his friends. They grinned back at him. "No problem. We've got _plenty_ of experience with temples!"

Tatl raised an eyebrow. "Really. Then let's go to those temples and find out."

Gilbert looked up. "Wait, right _now__?_"

"It'd be better if we got done with it as soon as possible, so why not."

"You know," Nicole popped up between them, grinning widely. "If ya think about it, we literally have all the time in the world for this. We've got Linky-poo and his magical Ocarina of Time!" she pointed at the instrument Link was holding. "The only time we're _really_ screwed is if someone steals it from us."

"Then... why don't we take a break first? Isn't anyone else tired from the last three days but me?" Ines proposed. Everyone looked to the fairy, as if asking for permission.

Eventually Tatl sighed. "Fine, let's take a break..."

–

` East Clock Town `

–

Everyone strolled along through the east part of town, going up to the two guys who were juggling some colorful balls. ... Hehehe.

"Hi!" Nicole greeted cheerfully, speaking to the one wearing blue. "How are you?"

"Oh ho ho, I'm doing oh so diddly fine! Have I met you before, little girl?"

The Asian girl blinked. "Yeah, you told us about the moon three days ago—" then she shut up as she remembered the time reset. "... Ohhh. Your memory got reset too, didn't it..."

"... What about my memory?"

"... Nevermind."

Meanwhile his brother wearing pink randomly started laughing. "Oh ho ho ho!" Everyone else eyed him. The pink-clad guy turned to Ines. "By the way, girlie, did _you _hear of the kidnapping?"

She gasped. "Kidnapping!?"

"Mmmhmm, yeees! It happened near the swamp in the south! By the way, brother, what ever happened to this kidnapping?"

The blue-wearing brother laughed. "Oh, he woke up! You get it? Kid napping? Wo ho ho, I have millions of them!"

The earthlings, Hylian and fairy fell over.

Link however, recovered fast and hugged himself, still so glad to have his human body back. "I have discovered a new love for my body," he declared randomly.

"Are you ready to be confident, then?" the pink-shirted brother asked.

"Yes, and star in those Dove ads where all you wear is a bra and panty?"

Link stared at them. "... What?"

"Oh ho ho... you would look pretty good in one of those ads, little boy," the blue-clad brother said with a slight slur in his speech, eyes gazing upon Link intently.

The Hylian screamed and ran into the nearest building, which happened to be the Stock Pot Inn. The earthlings gave the brothers one last freaked-out look before following.

Tatl stayed behind, raising an eyebrow at the blue-shirted man. "... You're sick."

"Actually I feel quite chipper!" he just answered happily. Tatl sighed, following the rest of her party.

"Dear brother, you need to stop hitting on young boys like that green-skirt-wearing one..."

"Oh but I can't help it! They just look so innocent and yummy..."

The pink-clad one backed up a few steps.

–

` Stock Pot Inn + 9:03am `

–

"YAAARRRGGHHH!"

"Whoa Link, calm down, it's okay!" Gilbert tried reassuring as he and Nicole attempted to control the rabid blond.

But Link got out of their reach, hopping off the green couch. "BUT HE HIT ON ME! IT WAS CREEPY! I MUST HAVE _REVENGE!_" he unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Um, I'm sorry..." A lady with red hair standing at the counter called out. Everyone stopped acting like crazy people and looked to her. "... But we do not allow unsheathed weapons at the Stock Pot Inn."

Link blinked, putting away his things and sitting back down. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right."

The earthlings sweatdropped. That was easier than it seemed... but anyway, Brian, Hayarpi and Ines, who were standing, decided to sit on the couch with the other three. "Well... now what?" said Brian.

"Where is this anyway? The Stock Pot Inn, right?" Ines asked, looking at the woman. She just nodded back to confirm it.

But then everybody paused, all staring at the lady.

She seemed... so familiar...!

Suddenly Gilbert gasped, pointing at the woman. "CUCCO LADY!"

Everyone else gasped as they remembered too. "Oh yeeeaaaahh!"

"You hit me with a wooden plank," Brian grumbled.

Nicole eyed him. "No, that was me. She chased you in Kakariko when you stole her cucco."

"... Oh yeah. (pause) NO, you loser! She _did_ hit me, _you_ dodged it, and then I started running like hell."

"... Oh yeeeaahhh!"

Link tilted his head, trying to remember but failing. "What? When was that?"

"You weren't there, you were at Keikya's."

"... Ah, no wonder. Haha, I thought I was there!"

Meanwhile Tatl of course had no idea what the heck they were talking about again so she was giving all of them huge 'wtf' looks. The lady at the counter frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall any of that. To be honest, I don't recall ever meeting you children before..."

The group blinked. "_Really?_" Ines asked, remembering the Laundry Pool incident with the Windmill Guy... or Guru-Guru as he called himself. "Are you sure? You didn't move here from Kakariko Village or whatever...?"

"No... I don't even know where this Kakariko place is."

More staring.

"... Cousins?" Nicole tried again.

Link swat at her. "No!"

"Maaan!"

"Well," Gilbert started. Everyone looked at him. "Haven't you guys heard? They say that every person has a double somewhere else in this world. So maybe this lady is the Cucco Lady's double."

Brian raised an eyebrow, looking to the lady. "Maybe." His eyes narrowed at her though, making the lady shift uneasily. "But that's creepy. Because she looks _just_ like the Cucco Lady..."

Awkward silence.

After a while the red-haired lady just sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I can't help. But my name is Anju and I help run this inn." The earthlings just nodded in understanding.

Hayarpi stood, deciding to look around since they were just sitting there anyway. Everyone else just chilled on the couch.

Upon seeing Hayarpi move, Anju 'oh!'-ed as she finally remembered what she had been trained to ask guests. "Oh, by the way..." Hayarpi looked to her in question. "Are you... staying the night?"

Hayarpi blinked, then looked at the others. "Are we?"

The other humans just stared at her blankly, not knowing what to answer either. But Tatl nodded at her.

"... Really?"

The fairy rolled her eyes, then whispered harshly, "As if you guys have anywhere else to stay! Next to the slide again?"

"Okay sheesh, calm down!" Sweatdropping, Hayarpi turned to the woman again and nodded. "Yes, we are."

"... Eh? You are... staying the night?" Anju looked quite troubled and regretful. She had to bow. "I'm terribly sorry! There are no vacancies today... we've been booked solid with reservations. It's always this way before the carnival. I'm sorry."

Hayarpi gave a small 'oh' and then shook her head. "Well it's all right; we'll find another place to stay."

"Okay... you have a lot of people though..."

"Yeah, huh..."

"Is... is there anything else you need?"

Hayarpi shook her head again. "No, it's okay."

Anju smiled at her a little sadly. "All right. I recommend making a reservation the next time you wish to stay here, though."

"Okay, we will."

Anju gave another bow before departing to the kitchen. Hayarpi walked back to the others, scratching her head. "She seemed sad."

"Aww." was all that Ines said.

Everyone was quiet for a second.

Fatigue was creeping up on them. Nicole's arms were already draped over one of Link's shoulders, mouth slightly open as she napped away, the blond boy sitting there calmly as he devised ways on how he could get back at his blue-clad harasser. Gilbert and Ines sat to the right of them, Gilbert whom had nodded off to sleep a while ago with an awake Ines resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in rest. Brian sat there silently, arms crossed but looking ahead with a weary look on his features. Hayarpi took a seat next to her boyfriend, linking arms with him quietly without a word.

And before they knew it, everyone was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Tatl sighed. Time to go into guardian mode...

–

` 2:15pm `

–

The door slammed open loudly, waking the small Hero of Time from his slumber. He slightly opened one eye to find a man wearing white shorts and a white shirt jog into the room, with a red backpack and a red hat on his head. Anju, who had returned to the counter, stared at him in interest as he neared.

Then he reached into his pocket and took out a red envelope with gold décor on it. He held it out to her. Anju was about to scream but slapped both hands over her mouth as she remembered the sleeping teenagers in her lobby. She stared at the postman.

"Wha! Is this! What is! Where did!" she slapped herself (earning a surprised/freaked out look from Link) and took a deep breath before asking softly, "What is this?"

"I have delivered this to you!"

"... Okay I see that, but this letter, where did you...?"

"From the postbox."

The red-haired woman almost fell over. "Th-that's not what I mean! From the postbox _where__?_"

"From the postbox somewhere."

She sighed in exasperation. "That's not what I mean!"

Link would've fell over if he wasn't sitting down. Sighing, Anju just reached over and took the letter, looking down at it while contemplating. She eyed the postman suspiciously, who was still standing there staring at her, as if waiting for her to open it and read it out loud to him.

"Please tell me," she tried again.

"It's a secret."

"I must know!"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." Shrugging, the postman turned away and jogged out of the inn, Anju watching in slight annoyance. Link closed his eyes again.

Not long after Link had fallen slightly asleep, the door banged open once more. The blond peeked an eye open, this time watching as a Goron with a large bag on its back made his way towards a quiet Anju who had been fingering the letter the entire time. She looked up as the large creature stood in front of her.

She bowed. "I'm sorry. There are no vacancies today. We're booked solid with reservations."

The Goron tilted its head. "I have a reservation-goro."

Anju's face brightened up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"... Yes."

"... Okay." Anju scanned her guest list. "What's your name?"

"Link."

The blond Link's eyebrows raised in surprise. Cool! A Goron named Link? The only other Goron he knew named Link was in Hyrule, Darunia's son, and that was _way_ in the future, maybe even a different timeline...

"Don't you have it-goro?" Goron Link inquired, looking down at the book.

"Hmm... Mr. Link... Ah! Here it is. Your room is our Knife Chamber on the second floor. Here's your room key."

The Goron nodded his thanks to her, taking his key and retreating to his room.

Link sighed. This world was so _weird__._ People that looked like the Windmill Guy, the Cucco Lady and even those jugglers walking around, like a mirror of Hyrule itself.

But whatever; he closed his eyes. He needed his sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay Link's human again! (celebrates) Oh and did anyone see any improvements? Any at all? I don't know... I hope so. But if there were no improvements, go ahead and tell me. Hehehe. x.X;;

**Ryo:** naGami-sama, you really need to update more... (sweatdrop)

**A/N:** I know. v.v Oh hey! My baby's four months old! (big grin!)

**Niagra/Link:** _**WHAAAAAAAAT?!**_

**A/N:** ... Well you said I could've had a baby last chapter and since it's been four months since my baby was born he's already four months old you know...

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** (look at each other)

**Link:** You know I was _kidding_...

**A/N:** ... Yeah I know. ... Okay just review please.

**- naGami c.**


	7. Fighting Evil by Moonlight!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own anything! But I wish I owned a horse. That'd be cool.

**A/N:** Hehe, does anyone still read this?

**Niagra: **(pokes naGami) Hey! What's your excuse this time? Is it "writer's block"?

**Link: **I bet it's, "I have so much school work, y'know? And my life gets in the way too. Stupid teenage angst! (angsts)"

**A/N: **Fools! Both are incorrect! Shut your traps!

**Ryo: **:D;;

**A/N:** Really though, just felt like updating. Hay, I edited the first chapter too. It seemed too long so I got rid of some useless scenes. And yes, I changed Sakon's name to Ronald. XD

Anyway, yay for yet another _really_ long chapter! (_2009 revision note:_ Well, it's not THAT long anymore since I half-ed it. ;D If you're _still_ confused, see the '09 note in chapter 3!) Lots and lots of fun stuff happen, I really like this one cuz they're just running around Clock Town doing things and being crazy. XD I was very much inspired!

Onwards!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Anju scanned her guest list. "What's your name?"_

_"Link."_

_The blond Link's eyebrows raised in surprise. Cool! A Goron named Link? The only other Goron he knew named Link was in Hyrule, Darunia's son, and that was way in the future, maybe even a different timeline..._

_"Don't you have it-goro?" Goron Link inquired, looking down at the book._

_"Hmm... Mr. Link... Ah! Here it is. Your room is our Knife Chamber on the second floor. Here's your room key."_

_The Goron nodded his thanks to her, taking his key and retreating to his room._

_Link sighed. This world was so _weird._ People that looked like the Windmill Guy, the Cucco Lady and even those jugglers walking around, like a mirror of Hyrule itself._

_But whatever; he closed his eyes. He needed his sleep._

–

` East Clock Town :: Night of The First Day + 6:34pm `

–

When Link awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone.

... Wait, he was alone. So where was everyone else?

His eye twitched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DITCHED ME!"

A different lady (who was older, a lot larger and was standing at the inn counter the entire time) stared at him.

Link stared back. "Lady! Do you know where my friends went?"

"Uh..."

All of a sudden Nicole appeared to his right, glomping him. "What're you talking about, we'd _never_ ditch you, Linky-poo!"

"Eh? Where were you guys then?"

"Helping Anju make dinner," Hayarpi called from behind the lady.

Anju came up and waved at Link. "We didn't have any vacancies, so the least I could do for you kids is fix you something to eat. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes!"

"We actually get to eat homemade food?!" Link cried in happiness. "Yay! No more sifting through trash cans!"

"We never did that," Ines commented, popping up too.

"... _You_ guys didn't..."

The girls exchanged glances.

"... Eww," Nicole laughed.

Link looked around. All he saw were women... this reminded him of Hyrule a little bit. (**A/N:** XD;) "Hey, so if the four of us are here..." he blinked. "Where's the other three?"

"Outside," Hayarpi said.

"Doing what?"

–

` Outside `

–

"Move to the left!"

"Ngh..."

"No, too much! Go right again!"

"Agh, fine!"

"Wait, it's going to the left! Left!"

"..."

"Right!"

"Would you pick one!?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Psh, okay well, I'll just go and control the stray fairy's movement so it can be a lot easier on you!"

"That'd be nice, but..." Brian shoved Gilbert off his shoulders and onto the ground. "All right, my turn. Let me try!"

Grumbling, Gilbert sat up and kneeled, letting Brian climb up onto his shoulders and hoisting him up. "Man, you're heavy..."

"Shut up, slave. To the left!"

Tatl sighed as she just watched all of this.

–

` Stock Pot Inn `

–

Anju held up a big frying pan, smacking it repeatedly with a metal spoon. And as if that weren't enough, she shrieked over it.

"**DINNER'S READY! EVERYONE COME OUT AND EAT! I DID **_**NOT**_** SLAVE OVER A HOT STOVE TO HAVE NOBODY EAT MY FOOD! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL BE LIKE KAFEI!?**" Then she dropped the pan and spoon and broke down sobbing into her hands. "**AND I'M SORRY FOR THIS OUTBURST!**"

Link and the three girls exchanged freaked out looks. Where the heck did the calm, soft-spoken Anju go? Had Anju been possessed?!

Nevertheless, Hayarpi sweatdropped as she tried comforting the redhead. Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's this... café you speak of? Does it serve good cookies?"

"NO! Kafei's a person!"

"Eh? Who would name their kid after a coffee shop?"

Anju's eye twitched.

Then Gilbert and Brian burst into the inn. "FOOD!?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" the stray fairy screeched, knocking over Gilbert and Brian as it darted past them, going to the kitchen and flying right _into _the pot of soup. "Mmmm...!"

Everyone (who had gotten to the kitchen already) stared at the pot.

"Oh my." Anju took one of the things on top of the fairy's head and pulled it out of the pot. "Please don't do that."

The fairy spit some soup at her face. "Exfoliation!"

"Exfoliate _this!_" the red-haired woman ran to the corner of the kitchen and submerged the stray fairy into the pool of water there. "Feast, my dearies!" she cackled to the fish. "This ugly carrot thing will surely pay for calling me a pizza face!"

The fish poked the fairy a little bit.

"Anju!" Hayarpi called, going over. "Wait Anju, don't kill it! It's part of the Great Fairy in North Clock Town and she might curse you!"

"Curse me?" Anju repeated softly, letting the fairy go and looking down. "Curse me! Go ahead and do so! Because no curse will compare to the pain of losing somebody you love!" she sobbed, breaking down again and weeping into her palms. "I'm sorry, everyone! I'm sorry!"

Nicole whipped out her trusty notebook. "So Café really _is _a person! A _loved_ person!" She began to scribble wildly.

Brian sighed. "Look what you did now, Hayarpi. You made her cry."

Hayarpi twitched. "But I'm innocent!"

Gilbert went over and plucked the stray fairy out of the water, grinning. "Caught ya! Finally. Jeez..."

"EXFOLIATION!" it squeaked, spitting water at Gilbert's face.

"..."

"STOP DROWNING PART OF THE GREAT FAIRY'S SOUL!" Tatl scolded.

"Aww." Gilbert mumbled and pulled the fairy back out, stuffing it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, everyone else had already gotten some soup and were eating. Gilbert sweatdropped and went to get some food as well. Brian and Hayarpi were sharing a bowl, Ines was chewing on some bread and Link sat on the counter, swinging his legs as he sipped from a bowl. Tatl was ripping small pieces of bread and dipping them in a tiny cup of soup then eating it. And Nicole was interrogating Anju about Kafei/Café.

"So," Nicole started, tapping her pen on counter. "This Café guy. Did he own a café?"

"No," mumbled Anju as she wiped soup from her cheek.

"How about a restaurant?"

"No."

"Coffee shop!"

"That's the same thing as a café."

"... Yes. How did you lose him?"

"He disappeared."

Nicole gasped dramatically. "How did you know?"

Anju raised an eyebrow at her. "Because no one ever saw him anymore."

"... Oh, right. Maybe he's hiding."

Anju blinked.

Hiding?

She... she had never thought of that! But, if that were the case, why would her beloved fiancée Café—I mean, Kafei, be hiding? Her eyes widened. What if he left her for another woman? What if he had found a more beautiful, smarter, better cook than Anju?!

The redhead began to wail. "KAFEEEEIII! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ALWAYS SAID MY MEAT PIES WERE THE BEST!"

Nicole gasped in excitement. "Ooh, a meat pie sounds good!"

Anju wailed more. "I'M SORRY FOR CRYING! I'M SORRY!"

"If you're going to apologize then don't do it in the first place!" a random man grumbled. Anju just cried in response while saying additional apologies.

"Meany!" Nicole yelled, throwing a potted plant at the guy. He dodged it and began to shake his fist and curse at her. Nicole did a double take though. "Wait a sec, he... bah, nevermind."

"Jeez Nic, stop making people upset," Link sweatdropped, pulling Nicole away.

"But my matchmaking and justice-bringing duties call me...!"

"Food now, duties later," Gilbert said happily, shoving some soup into her mouth.

Hayarpi laughed, gazing at him sheepishly. "Wow, I wouldn't want _you_ rescuing _my_ country."

Gilbert sweatdropped.

–  
–

The six waved to Anju as they exited the inn. "Thank you so much for the food!"

The redhead nodded, using a handkerchief to wipe away leftover tears. "N... no problem. It's late, are you all going to be okay?"

"No prob," Gilbert grinned, waving his hand. "Even though Link's the only one with a weapon right now, we'll be fine!"

Anju sweatdropped. "All right. Come by anytime."

Everyone grinned. Now _that_ was the kind Anju they first met!

Nicole waved happily. "And no worries, I'll make sure to find Café for you!"

Anju bit her lip, crushing the handkerchief in a shaking fist.

"Uh... we'llgonowokaythanksbye!" Link sweatdropped, dragging everyone up the stairs before Anju could break down again.

–  
–

"She sure is bipolar," Brian sighed.

Ines nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There's _one_ thing she got from the Cucco Lady."

"But she sure makes good soup!" Gilbert said in content, patting his stomach. "Phew! I'm full! We haven't had a warm meal like that in a _while_ now!"

"It's only been three days," Tatl pointed out. Gilbert sweatdropped.

And so the six walked along. It was evening now in Clock Town, and as they continued they saw the small alleyway that led to the Bombers' secret hideout. The cute ghetto-wannabe Bomber kid was standing in front of it as usual, arms crossed, bottom lip pouted and everything.

"Hey," Link piped up. "You think the code Jim taught us before will work now?"

"Maybe." Brian murmured.

Ines blinked. "Aaanndd... there goes Nicole to try it out."

Nicole arrived beside the kid, grinning stupidly. "Sup, G!"

"Nuttin' much homie, juss chillin'."

"Ey yo, ah got da rap!"

"Aww yeh?"

"Yeh man—is' 41253!"

"So ya'll partuh da Bombers? Thass what I'm talkin' 'bout! Peace and love!" the kid grinned as he moved aside.

Nicole happily bounded inside. The rest followed, sweatdropping.

–

` Underground Tunnel in East Clock Town `

–

Tatl pinched her nose at the smell. "Ugh, why'd we go back in here again?"

"... You're right, let's leave." Hayarpi laughed.

Everyone turned and exited.

–

` East Clock Town `  
–

As soon as the seven exited, Brian was ambushed and knocked to the ground by a little man. "OWW!"

"Who are you?! Why did you come out of the secret hideout!? How do you know the password!? Why do you piss me off?!" Jim looked at the ghetto Bomber, who was staring at them in interest. "'Ey foo! You told 'em da rap?"

"Naww, brah! Ah ain't unloyal like dat!"

"Jeez, of all six of us, you had to tackle _me,_" Brian grumbled as he shoved Jim off.

Jim shrugged. "I don't know, but I just had a sudden urge to hurt _you, _because I felt like you had stolen... something... from... me..." he drifted off when his eyes fell upon Hayarpi.

Brian's eye twitched. Hayarpi sweatdropped. Everyone else fell over.

"Hehehe... hi pretty lady..." Jim giggled stupidly.

"Hello there," Hayarpi laughed.

"_ANY_way!" Ines waved her hand in front of Jim's face. "What did you want from us?" No response. She slapped him.

"Oww!"

"Speak, or forever hold your peace!"

"I object!" Nicole cried, waving her arm.

Jim finally snapped out of it. "How... how did you guys know the password to our secret hideout?"

Tatl scoffed. "It's just a bunch of numbers."

"Is not! It's a difficult combination of digits that you'd never expect to be in the order that they are which is why we chose that and I don't even know you guys so how did you figure it out?! Did you hang Wilson upside down and tickle his toes 'til he told you?!"

"Ah toldja, brah!" the ghetto-wannabe Bomber, or Wilson as it was revealed, grumbled and stomped his foot. "Ya'll don't call me Wilson on da street! Is' RAZOR PHAT, yo!"

"That's a sucky ghetto name." Nicole pointed out.

The other five looked at each other. "... _Wilson?_"

"I juss _said! _Is' RAZOR PHAT!"

"It's like the name of that volleyball in Castaway!" Gilbert laughed. "... Right?"

Link blinked. "What's a volleyball?"

"I'm impressed," Jim said, drawing the attention to himself again. "Managing to figure out our code... I'm Jim, leader of the Bombers. I'll kick that lame Skull Guy out and make you guys official members instead! Here's your proof of membership!" He took out a yellow notebook with a drawing of a red-orange bomb on the cover, walking all the way past Link, Nicole, Ines, Gilbert and Brian to hand it specifically to Hayarpi. "Here you go, pretty lady." he giggled again.

Hayarpi took it, sweatdropping.

There was a silence.

Then after a while... "Hey!" Brian barked. "Why don't the rest of us get one?"

Jim's eyes narrowed, looking away. "The photocopier's broken so I can't make anymore 'til next Tuesday."

Everyone fell over again.

"Anyway that's the Bombers' Notebook. With it, you gotta keep track of people that seem to need help or something. Look for as many people as you can! And you guys better fill out all the slots cuz this is the last copy! ... At least 'til next Tuesday! What're your names again?"

"I'm Link."

"Nicole!"

"Name's Gilbert!"

"Ines."

"... Brian."

Tatl pointed to herself. "Me too?"

Jim blinked. "... Yeah, why not."

"... I'm Tatl."

Hayarpi nodded. "And I'm Hayarpi."

"Your name is so unique and pretty," Jim swooned. "It fits you!"

"Aww, thank you!"

Suddenly Brian grabbed Hayarpi's wrist and stalked away to the nearest exit, the five saying their goodbyes to Jim and Wilson ("IS' RAZOR PHAT, YO!") before following.

–

` North Clock Town + 12:27am `

–

Brian growled. "Stupid little boy! He pisses the crap out of me!"

"That doesn't make sense," Link laughed.

"... You weirdo."

"You jealous-boy."

"You skirt-wearer!"

"You overprotective-boyfriend!"

"You hair-care freak!"

Link gasped dramatically. "You take that back!"

"NEVARRR!"

"GRAAAHH!" The two got into a small fight cloud.

Gilbert looked at Ines. "Are you sleepy?"

She shook her head. "No. We practically slept the whole day..."

"Hey, let's explore!" Nicole suggested. "There's so many things in night-time Clock Town we haven't seen. Like that guy, for example!" She pointed behind the slide where a man-whom-they've-never-seen-before was standing around looking suspicious.

"That guy looks suspicious." Tatl said. ... Hey, I just said that.

"Wha? I'm not doing anything suspicious!" the man yelled back in defense. "... Really."

The fairy scoffed. "Yeah, sure, that's what they ALL say! But before ya know it, BAM! Unexpected! Out of nowhere! They _STAB YOU IN THE BACK!_ Like THIS!" Tatl punched Gilbert across the face.

"OW!"

"But, they always get their punishment in the end." Tatl snapped her fingers. "Totally owned."

But when they turned to look at him, the man had disappeared. And Brian and Link were still going at it.

Ines glared at Tatl. "Why'd you slap Gilbert? He didn't do anything to you!"

"It was an example for that guy, jeez!"

"Whatever, I bet you just did it to get back at me!"

"Why do you think everything is always about you!?"

"Me? I'm not the selfish one who doesn't care about other people!"

"Why I oughta...!"

And they got into their own little fight cloud too. Hayarpi sighed, rubbing her forehead. Gilbert frowned at the unhappiness.

Nicole looked around. All of a sudden she saw a little old lady enter Clock Town from one of the exits, a large bag over her shoulder as she slowly walked along en route to East Clock Town. Ah, finally! Somebody to talk to! She bound up to her. "Hi, lady! Whatcha doin' out so late? Need help?"

"Oh, just taking a shipment for some bomb bags," the lady replied. "And no thank you. I can handle this on my own—" Suddenly she fell to the ground. "OWW MY OMEGA!"

Nicole started hyperventilating. "AHH OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

The lady began to crack up, standing. "Just kidding!"

"..."

"Well, laterz, whippersnapper!" the old lady cackled as she continued walking.

Meanwhile the Asian girl just twitched. "Tricking me even though I offered to help, huh...?"

Then, the suspicious man— "I'm not doing anything suspicious!" the man grumbled at me, stopping. "... Really." Whatever. The man popped out from behind the slide and began to walk in her direction... but just as they were beside each other, he reached over, yanked the large bag from the lady, knocked her over and ran.

Nicole started to laugh. "Serves you right for tricking me!"

Hayarpi smacked her. "NICOLE!"

"This is for that time at the Fire Temple!" Brian growled, elbowing Link in the gut.

"AGH! Oh yeah?! This is for that thing at the Ice Cavern!" Link yelled, kicking Brian in the shin.

"OW! You're gonna pay for that!" Brian threw a punch, yet Link ducked, but his fist still collided into something else...

"OWWWIIEEEE!" the man cried, dropping the large bag and falling over, clutching his nose. "You broke it! You broke my nose! I can't believe you; this cost thousands!"

Link and Brian stared down at him. Brian blinked. "... Oh. Sorry."

"No darling, don't be sorry!" Hayarpi said happily, latching onto him. "You caught the thief! I'm so proud of you, Bri—" she cut herself off when the thief got up and began to run away. "..."

"After him!" Ines screamed, jumping out of her and Tatl's fight cloud.

Everyone followed the guy out of North Clock Town, completely forgetting about the old lady.

–

` South Clock Town `

–

"Bad boy, bad boy, whatcha gonna do! Whatcha gonna do when they come for you!" Link sang as they chased the man into South Clock Town.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that song?"

"... I dunno..."

"Hey! Guy with the plank!" Ines yelled. "Smack that running guy! Hurry, he's coming your way!"

The carpenter looked up, seeing the thief. "Oh hey, Ronald!"

"Oh heeey, what's going on, Greg! I'm in a bit of a jam right now actually, so please don't hit me with your plank."

"Aw, no problem!"

The seven almost fell over. Nicole shook her fist at the plank-guy before they all followed the thief up some stairs and down another alleyway...

–

` Laundry Pool `

–

The thief—okay well, Ronald. Ronald grinned as he entered Clock Town's laundry pool area. "Yes! I'm almost there!"

"Heeey." Ronald looked to the source of the voice. There was Guru-Guru, the same man from before, grinning as he cranked his music in his little corner. "Wanna listen to some cool tunes?"

"Not now, old man! I'm trying to make a getaway!"

"What'd you call me?!" The man looked to the frog croaking behind Ronald. "MR. SHINY-PANTS! ATTACK!"

Ronald cried out in agony as the frog leapt and attached to his face. He stumbled around and smacked into things a bit before falling into the pool with a loud _splash!_

It was then that Link appeared at the entrance. "I'm here to slay you, villain!"

Then he was knocked over as the other five people came from behind him.

Tatl slapped her forehead. "Fools..."

"I can't see! I can't see! I can't swim either! I'm going to drown! Somebody help me!" Ronald yelled, frog still plastered to his face as he flailed about in the pool, even though he was standing in it.

"... Why do so many people have issues with that I'm-gonna-drown-even-though-I'm-standing-in-it thing..." Ines wondered aloud.

Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe they don't know they're standing."

"Probably because they're so shocked of being in the water that panic is their immediate response," Hayarpi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Or maybe cuz they're idiots," Brian mumbled.

"Or it could be all those!" Nicole offered.

"I KINDA CAN'T BREATHE... AGAIN..."

The five sweatdropped as they remembered Link was underneath them, getting off each other and letting the blond recover. The frog finally hopped off Ronald's face, going back to its usual post and croaking some more. Ronald climbed to get out of the pool but he was so beat from running and flailing that he collapsed.

Tatl flew over to him. "Haha, told ya!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "_So_ totally owned."

"S... shut up..."

The old lady from the bomb shop (with the large bag on her back) arrived in the laundry pool as well. She doubled over, panting heavily. "Goodness gracious, you whippersnappers run fast!"

Everyone sweatdropped and went to her.

"Thank you all for helping me," she sighed after regaining her breath. "We can actually sell bigger bomb bags at the shop now! Here's a reward for you." She held out something round and black.

"Ooh! A bowling ball!" Nicole grinned.

"What's a bowling ball?" Link asked.

"This is a bomb mask," corrected the old lady. ("Why does everyone ignore me every time I ask these things?" Link grumbled in the background.) "It's a dangerous thing, but it might be of some help in the future. Maybe. But you can have it, it's extra weight and I don't want to carry it anymore."

"Uh, then, thanks," Gilbert laughed sheepishly, taking it.

"No, thank_ you!_ Now I must return to my baby, who's waiting impatiently and worriedly at home for me. Laterz, whippersnappers!" she cackled again then walked out of the laundry pool.

Nicole was filling out the Bombers' Notebook, as she had been unanimously selected to take care of it since she liked writing in notebooks. Link was watching her write. "Can I put the 'fulfilled' sticker? Please? Pleeaaasseee?"

"Aww, but I wanna put the sticker..." The Asian girl watched Link make a puppy face. "... DARN YOU! FINE! PUT THE STUPID STICKER!"

"YEAH!" Link stuck the red sticker at the end of the entry, then did a dance and posed. "_**HAPPINESS!**_"

"What do we do with the Ronald guy?" Gilbert asked as soon as the old lady was around the corner. They turned around.

And... he was gone.

They all stood there for a bit. The man in the corner cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"You again?" Ines sweatdropped.

The man blinked. "Again?"

Ines turned to Hayarpi, Gilbert and Brian. "That's Guru-Guru. We met him when we got the stray fairy the first time."

The other three nodded. "Ohhh."

"But he's not Windmill Guy, as much as he looks like it."

"That's right!" Nicole agreed. "He's Windmill Guy's cousin!"

Guru-Guru started laughing in his corner. "Silly girl! I am not related to any windmills—I am the only one left of my family!"

"... Aw, sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Cue the awkward silence. Hayarpi smacked Nicole for being insensitive.

But Guru-Guru spoke up again. "So, are you youngsters busy?"

Tatl nodded. "Yea—"

"No, we're not, why?" Link interrupted her. Tatl twitched.

"They said I was much too loud when I practiced in my room," the man laughed sheepishly. He noticed they still stood a bit far, where the frog was. "... WHY ARE YOU KIDS SO FAR AWAY FROM ME?! DO I HAVE TO YELL ACROSS THE DENG LAUNDRY POOL?! IT'S AS IF I'M TALKING TO A WALL!"

Squeaking, the six hurried to the man and they all sat by his feet, looking up at him like kindergarten kids during story time.

"That's better." Guru-Guru cleared his throat again, turning the handle on his little box as the familiar windmill song began to play. "Yes... so they got mad at me cuz I was too loud, which is why I'm here at the laundry pool. And now I'm sad. I guess I'll just think about the past cuz it makes me happy."

"Is it a dark depressing past?" Gilbert asked.

Brian rolled his eyes. "If it were a dark depressing past, it wouldn't make him happy, smarty!"

"Long ago," Guru-Guru started, ignoring them. "I was in a troupe with animals, with horses, dogs, and donkeys and such. Yet, they let me join! Why let a man join an animal troupe, you ask? Well because a man is an animal, tralalalalalala!"

The six sweatdropped.

'_This is so lame,' _Tatl thought, crossing her arms and legs in mid-air, looking away.

Then suddenly he stopped playing. "But... there was one thing that bothered me about it." He started playing his song extra fast, a possessed look on his face. "The dog was the leader! The _dog!_ Why couldn't it have been me?! I had a greater amount of intellect than that mutt!"

They scooted back a little.

Then Guru-Guru stopped playing again. "Oh, but an amazing leader was he! He always led us stupendously and we were an amazing troupe..." and then he continued playing, smiling jovially. "That's why... I stole it."

The six gasped. Tatl rolled her eyes.

"Stole what?" Link asked.

"The dog's mask. The Bremen Mask."

"Why would a dog wear a mask?" Nicole asked.

The other five glared. "SHH!"

"I don't know either," Guru-Guru sighed. "But back then, it was all I desired. So I stole it. But now, I don't need it." He reached behind him and took something that was hanging by a string around the trumpet. "Here. You youngsters can have it."

Gilbert reached up, taking the mask and inspecting it. "Bird feathers?"

"Perhaps. When the dog used it, young animals became mature in an instant! So yes, that's my story."

Everybody clapped.

He started crying. "Thank you, thank you! Oh, you're too kind!"

Nicole was scribbling in the Bombers' Notebook again, reading aloud as she wrote. "Guru-Guru, traveling Windmill Guy look-a-like! Listened to his confession of guilt! Received Bremen Mask!"

Link poked Nicole. "Can I put the sticker again? Pleeaaasseee?"

The girl pouted. "But you put it on last time!"

"..."

"YOOUUU AND YOUR PUPPY FACE! ... FINE..."

"YES!" Link stuck the sticker on, danced, and posed. "_**HAPPINESS!**_"

"Do you _have_ to do that every time?" Tatl mumbled.

"So... thinking about how you envied the dog leader in your animal troupe and how you stole his mask... makes you happy?" Ines asked.

Guru-Guru nodded happily. "Indeedy-weedy."

Gilbert went over and handed the mask to Link. "Here, try it on!"

Link took it, putting it over his face. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot." Brian grinned.

"Have an instrument, boy?" Guru-Guru asked. Link took out the Ocarina of Time. "Ah! A potato! That's perfect! Try playing it!"

Link looked at his potato—err, ocarina. Then he looked at Guru-Guru again. "What will playing my ocarina do?"

"JUST DO IT AND DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Link put the ocarina to his lips when all of a sudden drumming could be heard.

Everyone else looked around. "Where the heck is that coming from?" Tatl asked, a little creeped out. Link himself began to automatically march, and he began marching around while playing a tune.

"AWW THAT'S SO CUUUUUTE!" gushed Nicole, whipping out a camera and taking pictures.

Link stopped playing. "Ooh, so if I play this, animals will follow me?" Guru-Guru nodded. Link ran over to the frog and began to play, walking off. The frog just stared after him. Link stopped. "LIAR! It's not following me!"

"_Young_ animals, boy!" Guru-Guru snapped, eye twitching. "Listen when I describe the item, for the Goddesses' sake!"

"... Oh."

"Yeah, so we'll be leaving," Tatl told him, ushering the six out of the laundry pool. "We need to rest! Thanks for the mask!"

"All right then, a good night to you young ones! Sleep well! Stay in school! Don't do drugs! Nor should you steal! ... Unless it is for a good purpose!"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight to you too."

–

` North Clock Town :: Dawn of The Second Day + 9:12am `

–

It was a bright and beautiful and gorgeous morning!

... Okay not really. More like dark gray clouds were littering the sky...

Hayarpi turned over, wrapping her arms around something warm. "Mm, Brian, you're so petite..." she mumbled, half-asleep. Whatever was in her arms began to giggle.

... Then she thought twice. '_Wait. Brian isn't petite. And he doesn't giggle either. What the?'_ When she opened her eyes, she saw _Jim_, grinning stupidly at her.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"EEK!" she screeched, sitting up and withdrawing her arms. "Why—what'd you do with Brian!?"

"Brian?" Jim scoffed. "I'm all you need, baby! Just dump him and stay with me, yeah? I'm more man than that Brian could _ever_ be!"

"Why don't you try saying that to my face?"

Jim squealed, whirling around to see Brian towering over him, arms crossed and glaring down at him. Screeching, Jim got up and ran away. Brian chased after him. "YEAH, _MORE MAN_ WAS IT?! DO MEN RUN AWAY?! OF COURSE NOT! DENG IT, COME BACK HERE AND WE'LL FIGHT LIKE _REAL_ MEN DO!"

Hayarpi watched, then sighed tiredly and fell back down on the ground.

Nicole's head appeared in her vision, blocking the gray sky. "G'mornin', sweet pea! Want some?" she held out a cookie.

"Uh, I'm good."

"Hey, we found Ronald this morning," Ines informed, coming up from behind the slide. "He was sleeping at the side of the slide opposite us. I guess he didn't know this was our turf. ... At least when it's not raining."

"Where is he now?"

Ines pointed. Hayarpi peaked around the corner. There lay Ronald, tied and gagged. He looked up at Hayarpi with teary eyes. "Mpfh!" he choked out.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Lemme guess, Nicole tied him up."

"Who else? As soon as Brian comes back, we're all going to go eat breakfast at Anju's and then turn this guy in."

"... Oh." She looked around. Gilbert was talking to the guy dressed in green near the exit, waving a small bag of rupees and bargaining for a cheaper map price. Link was sifting through the grass, looking for random items and taking the money left behind by others. Then Brian sauntered back, grinning haughtily.

Nicole looked up from chewing her cookie. "Didja hang him upside down and tickle his toes 'til he couldn't take it no' mo'?"

"Nah, didn't have time. Instead I just pushed him into one of those pools in South Clock Town," Brian grinned, but then sighed. "If only it were filled with the snot Link washed off before!"

"Can we not bring that up again," Link mumbled from his grass patch.

Gilbert came back, waving two maps. "YOU GUYS! I GOT 30 PERCENT OFF FOR BOTH OF THESE!"

Everybody cheered. Tatl flicked a piece of lint off her shoulder.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm starving! Let's go eat!" Brian cheered. He, Link and Gilbert took the rope Ronald was bound in and dragged him to the east, the girls following happily.

–

` East Clock Town `

–

"G'morning, Anjuuu!" Nicole chimed brightly as she kicked the door to the Stock Pot Inn open. Hayarpi and Ines followed her in, the boys following too with the tied-up thief.

Anju peeked her head out of the kitchen. "Good morning! You've made it just in time; soup's done!"

Everyone sauntered down the hall and into the kitchen, gazing into the pot. "... Isn't this the exact same soup you cooked last night?" asked Ines, using the ladle to stir it a little, lifting some up.

Link peeked at it too. "It even has the same meat and carrots and everything."

"No." Anju said. "This is breakfast soup. Last night was dinner soup."

"..."

While Anju, Link and Ines were talking, the others had gotten their food already.

"It tastes exactly the same," Brian noted.

Anju's eyes turned to fire, glaring threateningly at him. "**WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T EAT IT.**"

Brian stared. Everyone got quiet.

Then Anju turned back to normal, biting her lip. "I... I'm sorry for that..."

"Scaaarryyy..." Nicole mumbled through pieces of bread, eyeing Anju as she went to the corner and began to sulk.

"Mmpfh!" Ronald gestured at the soup. Sighing, Hayarpi dipped a piece of bread in the soup, went over, took the gag off and shoved the bread in his mouth in its place. He 'mmph'-ed his thanks.

The stray fairy in Gilbert's pocket squeaked too.

Anju looked up from her corner. "You still have that?"

Gilbert laughed sheepishly. "Well, yeah, we were kinda busy talking to Wilson, playing therapist and fighting crime last night." He gave Ronald's rope a yank. Ronald 'MMPH!'-ed in response. Anju sweatdropped.

"Let's just hurry and finish," Hayarpi suggested.

The others nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, everyone finished their bread and soup and thanked Anju once again, dragging Ronald out of the inn and up the stairs.

"MMPFH! MMPFH! MMPFH! MMPFH!" Ronald 'mmph'-ed each time his head hit a step.

Nicole pointed at him. "HAHAHA, LOSEEEEERR!"

And so they entered the Mayor's Office.

–  
–

Link looked around in awe as he closed the door behind them. "Cool, we've never been in here before!"

"Uh, excuse me," Hayarpi tried, talking to the girl at the counter, who was on the phone talking to somebody.

"Aww, baby, I miss you too..." the girl coo-ed into the receiver.

Ines raised an eyebrow. "Uh, _hello! _Where's the mayor?"

"What? No way!" she giggled. "I miss you more than you miss me!"

"... Grr..."

"I bet it's here!" Nicole said, going to the door at the right and entering the room. Everyone shrugged and followed.

Inside the room, two people sat, a human lady and a male Zora. They looked up from their chatting as the seven entered. "Are the fins damp lately?" the Zora man asked.

The girls gasped, hands flying up to cover their chests.

The Zora sweatdropped _heavily_. "Oh, no! That's just a greeting! It's like, 'how are you' and such!" The girls sighed in relief and put their hands down. He laughed. "Ah, adolescents. How fun they are!"

Link looked around. "Um... are you the mayor?"

"Me? No, I'm Toto, manager of the band, the Indigo-Go's! Have you heard of them? They're quite popular! Especially their song, 'Ballad of the Wind Fish!' It was number one on the charts for a while."

"... No, I have no idea who they are."

"Want a free CD?"

"... Not really..."

"... Hmph. Adolescents."

The human lady ignored them, looking to the rest of the group. "You six, are you on a field trip? Perhaps you're lost!"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Unless _you're _the mayor, we're not lost."

"No, I'm Madame Aroma. I'm the mayor's wife."

"But she practically controls the mayor, so if you want business, take it up with her!" Toto whispered, grinning.

The human lady smacked him. Toto smacked her back with his cane. Nicole laughed at the violence. Hayarpi pushed the two away. "Wait! Um, we kinda caught this guy last night," she gestured at the bound/tied man by the boys' feet. "He tried stealing an old lady's stuff. So can we just dump him here? He's really heavy and we don't need the extra weight."

Ronald finally managed to chew through the gag (he was doing that the entire time he was tied) and yelled, "You guys talk like I'm not here and as if I'm a million pounds! How could you?! I've gone through so much to lose weight! Wanna see my before pictures?" He waved a picture around behind his back.

Nicole went over and took the picture, gasping. "Oh my gosh! Is this really you?"

"Yep! Just four months ago!"

"Wow!"

"All thanks to TRIM SPA ©!" Ronald leapt up and posed. "Do you like mah body! (?)"

"No."

"... WhynotI'msexy..."

"Haha."

Everyone else ignored them. "If you aren't on a field trip," Madame Aroma continued. "Perchance, are you the people I hired to look for my Kafei?"

Gasping, Nicole's head whirled around as she pointed accusingly at the lady. "So it's _true!_ Kafei _is _cheating on Anju! And with _you! _Hahaha, wait 'til I report this to her, she's gonna hang you upside down and tickle your toes 'til you can't take it no' mo'—"

"Kafei is my _son_, young lass!" the Madame snapped.

Nicole lowered her hand. "Oh."

Toto began to snicker. "Sure, that's what they _all_ say..."

Ines eyed him. "You're weird."

"Want a free CD?"

"NO!"

The Madame nodded in consent. "Ah, so you know about Anju! I see you've started your investigating already. Here, I shall assist in your job." She handed Link a mask with purple hair. "This is a mask of my son. If you wear it and show it to people you may find more information about his whereabouts!"

"What? But we didn't even agree—" Brian started.

Nicole stood, saluting. "You got it, lady! We'll find your boyfriend!"

Madame Aroma twitched. "He's my son!"

"Whatever, same thing."

"Eww, incest..." Gilbert laughed.

In the background, Tatl was banging her forehead on the bookcase at everything.

"We'll be leaving now. Thanks for the mask!" Link said as he dragged everyone out of the room.

Ronald waved at them. "Goodbye! It was nice knowing you! I'll miss you!"

The door slammed close. Ronald sighed.

Toto looked at him. "... Want a free CD?"

"Not really."

"How about a record contract?"

"N... no, I'm good..."

"Your loss." Toto shrugged, just looking around the room.

Madame Aroma just continued to sit happily, thinking about other mayor's-wife-y matters. Ronald just sighed again...

* * *

TBC...


	8. Alternate Dimension? Parallel Universe?

-

* * *

–

` East Clock Town :: The Second Day `

–

Outside, the sky finally gave in and it had started to rain. However the team was prepared for this from the last cycle and were walking around with umbrellas.

Brian sighed, wiping his forehead. "Okay, so what else is left to do, Secretary Lady?"

Nicole popped up beside him, wearing a business suit and glasses and her hair tied up in a bun. She looked down at her notebook. "Well sir, all we have to do is turn in the stray fairy, and then we can finally start on our adventure!"

Tatl, after being surprisingly calm in (most of) this chapter, last chapter and the end of the chapter before, _finally_ realized how they'd just been running around Clock Town doing nothing for the past day and a half.

So she exploded.

"_**HOW COME WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT TOWN YET?! WHEN I SAID 'BREAK,' I MEANT AN HOUR, MAYBE TWO, BUT NOT FREAKING THIRTY-SIX! THIS IS INSANE! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYTHING FINISHED! THE PEOPLE HERE CAN WAIT YANNO, BUT THE SKULL KID CAN'T! THE MOON WILL FALL AND CRUSH US ALL IN ONE MORE DAY!**_"

Everyone uncovered their ears when she was finished. Hayarpi just wagged her finger in front of Tatl's face. "Nuh uh Tatl, that is where you're wrong! We can reverse time, remember? We have all the time in the world?"

The fairy scoffed, mumbling. "Pft, watch, _one day, _that ocarina's gonna get stolen again and you'll all be screwed..."

Link eyed her. "What did you say?"

"I said I think your hat is lovely."

"Why thank you."

And so the six started heading toward North Clock Town. Tatl kept grumbling though. "And what's the use of doing all these things for the people anyway? It's not like they're going to remember it when we reset time..."

"When you say it like that it's depressing," Nicole sweatdropped. She held up her Bombers' Notebook and pointed to the masks Link had around his belt. "But we do this because one, it's nice to help people, and two, cuz we get cool stuff that we can take back with us!"

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "Yep! Who knows, maybe all these masks and stuff will be useful in the future..."

Tatl just rolled her eyes as they continued along. "Maybe."

–

` Great Fairy's Fountain `

–

Everyone covered their eyes as the fairies whirled around together, the Great Fairy herself appearing in a burst of orange sparkles.

"_AAAHAHAHOOOHEEEHEAHAHAHHEEHEHAHHEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_"

"..."

"Why does she laugh like that?" Nicole whispered to Link. Link shrugged. The Great Fairy twitched and threw some water at her. "AHH! The sparkly! It BUUURRNS!"

"Yes. Greetings, brave children! Thank you for piecing me back together..." she paused. "Why do I feel as if I've met you already?"

"Uh, déjà vu?" Gilbert tried.

"... Perhaps. Oh well, matters not. I see your group already has magic power, so... here, something to help you in your quest!" The Great Fairy handed Link something...

"AHHH!" Link screamed and dropped it. "Your face!"

"... Is beautiful!" the Great Fairy completed, giggling. Brian and Ines started snickering in the background. The Great Fairy's eye twitched. "QUIET, MORTALS!" They 'eep!'-ed and shut up.

"Anyway. Throughout Termina, there are four more cases such as myself where Great Fairies have been shattered and their fifteen pieces scattered in the temples. If you wear this mask and the hair sparkles, it means a stray fairy is nearby! Collect 'em all to restore the Great Fairies and receive wonderful prizes!"

"Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!" Nicole sang in the background. Brian threw his shoe at her (again). "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

Link reached down and hesitantly picked up the mask, not looking at the face as he stuffed it into his dimensional pocket. "Thanks. I guess."

"No need to thank me, spreading my beauty around the world is a mission I must fulfill!"

The six exchanged glances.

"Now, for you five..." she continued, eyeing the earthlings. "Compared to the blond one, you look ill-equipped. All right then, from the Goddesses come familiar weapons! Take them!" She held out her hands and orange sparkles flitted from it, forming five large chests. "Your weapons are in there. Use them well and to their best advantage! If you are wary of battle, do not hesitate to come to me for assistance. Farewell!" And with another deranged laugh, the Great Fairy flittered down into her fountain and disappeared.

"Weapons, finally!" Gilbert said happily as he automatically went to a chest (a certain chest _CALLED _to him) and opened it. He gasped as he slid the sword out of the sheathe. "It's my sword from two years ago! ... Kinda!"

The other four gasped. Then they went to their own chests (that _CALLED_ to them) and pulled out their things.

Their swords were the same ones from their adventure in Hyrule, but altered a little.

This time, each of their blades was silver like Link's, and the sizes/lengths were in proportion to their respective heights/weights, but they all had different designs. Nicole's sword had a black handle, various shades of violet gems littered _on _the handle. Hayarpi's had a white handle with blue gems, and Ines had a dark purple handle with red gems.

Ines laughed as she looked over her sword. "Isn't it funny how Hayarpi and I switched colors? In Hyrule I was blue and she was red."

"Maybe to fit our personalities, since red is like zeal, and you're very testy on things." Hayarpi giggled. Ines sweatdropped.

The boys' sword handles were decorated in a manlier way, with intricate metal patterns and an occasional color in the design. Gilbert's handle was gold with silver metallic designs and Brian's was a chocolate brown with marble-colored metallic designs. Everyone's new shields were also like Link's, except with different shapes, patterns and the colors matched their swords.

The five earthlings adjusted their scabbards and shields on their backs. Nicole cackled as she took her sword out. "Ahahaha! Let's conquer the world!"

Tatl sighed. "You guys probably need practice, don't you?"

"Yeah, we haven't done this in a while!" Gilbert replied, swinging his sword.

The fairy sighed again.

Finally they were ready to start their true adventure, but even she knew not to throw unprepared fighters right into battle! They needed training. Based on all their conversations about some Hyrule land, she assumed they knew how to fight... so even just a little bit of practice should kick their instincts back in after two long years.

"Then can you guys train a little before we start?" Tatl suggested. "I don't want you swinging your sword and then getting a cramp or something stupid like that."

Nicole gasped, going up to the fairy and nudging her lightly (she was finally starting to understand the size difference). "Ooh. Is somebody worried?"

"Of course not! You guys just can't be killed or else I'd never see my brother again! That's all!" Tatl shouted back in response, turning and crossing her arms.

Nicole poked her some more. "You _so_ are worried!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, we'll train first," Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Where?"

Tatl bonked Nicole ("OWCHIES!") and turned to the Armenian girl. "Termina Field. There's a bunch of dangerous things out there that you can kill and practice on."

"Awesome!" Link cheered. "We'll start tomorrow morning."

"We can't start now?"

"No, it's raining and the grass is wet and it's slippery and gross and everything."

"... Fine..."

–

` Later that night, at the Bomb Shop `

–

"Why did you have to drag _me_ here? That lady's here!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Because Hayarpi's busy at the inn and I don't want Jim popping up out of nowhere and harassing her in front of me. So stop complaining." He looked around. "Besides, that big bomb bag's definitely gonna come in handy. What is it with you and that lady anyway?"

Then Nicole's own eyes narrowed, a fist clenching at the memory. "I offered to help her with her stuff but she _tricked_ me, Brian! She acted like her back broke and then she said, 'JUST KIDDING!' It was cruel! Isn't that cruel, Brian? Isn't it?"

"Ah! It's you whippersnappers!"

The two looked at the source of the voice, where the old lady from the night before was standing behind the counter with another man. "Thank you for the other night. Please tell the other four as well."

"No problem, and we turned the guy in already," Brian said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm interested in that big bomb bag. How much for six?"

"For you, special discount! Three hundred rupees!"

"For all six?"

"Of course not! Each!"

Nicole and Brian almost fell over.

"JUST KIDDING!"

Nicole twitched, poking the elder boy. "I told you."

Brian only grumbled in response. The lady smiled. "Actually, since you saved me, I'll give it to you for free."

"..."

"..."

"Don't tell me, 'just kidding'?" Brian rolled his eyes.

But the lady was gathering six big bomb bags already, putting them on the table. "No! The shipment was way too much, over the quantity we had asked for, so we have plenty of extras! Take them!"

Nicole gasped, gathering three up in her arms as Brian took the other three. "Aww, lady! You're not as bad as you seem!"

"F'sho, whippersnapper."

The man sighed. "Thank you for helping her. If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have had these extras to give." He turned to the old lady. "See Mommy, you shouldn't be picking up shipments in the middle of the night. It's like asking to be mugged."

Nicole eyed Brian, whispering as quietly as she could. "Did he... just call her..."

Brian held his snicker back, replying, "... _Mommy?_"

"But this is daddy's dream!" the old lady replied. "We couldn't get the Goron-made stuff, so it was our big chance!"

The man frowned. "Yeah, but still, I just don't want anything to happen to you, Mommy..."

By this time, Brian and Nicole had turned away from them, one arm supporting big bomb bags and the other hand covering their mouths as they shook violently.

"You kids all right?" the man asked.

"MMMPFFHHwe'refineMPPFHAHAMPPFH..."

"Yeahthanksforthebombbagsthankyousomuch!" Nicole cackled as she grabbed Brian and ran out of the shop.

–

` Stock Pot Inn `

–

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!"

"AHAHAHAHA! DUDE! THAT WAS SO CUTE!"

"AND SO LAME! AHAHAHAA!"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" the same short-tempered man that Nicole threw a potted plant at last chapter yelled from the top of the stairs. This time he was doing the throwing, chucking Guru-Guru's music-making-box at them.

Guru-Guru came out, kicked the man down the stairs, followed him down, picked up his box, and then ran out of the inn.

Carefully, Brian and Nicole stepped over the unconscious body before scaling the stairs. They went down the hall and to the last door, entering. It was the room with four bunk beds, where the Circus Troupe usually stayed. "Hey guys, we're back!" Brian called, throwing a bag at each person.

Gilbert caught it. "Was it expensive?"

"No actually, she gave it for free."

Hayarpi grinned. "That's nice of her."

Nicole sighed happily as she sat on a bed. "Yep. And dudes, I can't believe those circus people don't sleep at night so the _whole_ time, these beds were empty!"

"My, my, you could've asked," the pink-shirted brother giggled. He slammed his cards down. "I win!"

The blue-shirted brother shook his head, putting his cards down. "No! Royal flush! Oh ho ho ho!" The pink-shirted brother muttered curses.

Blue-shirt guy turned to Link, who was lying on the top bunk that was farthest away from him in the corner. "Hey, blond boy! Would you like to join our little card game?" He grinned mischievously here. "I'll go easy on you, so you don't have to worry. We'll take it nice and slow..."

Link's eye twitched and he turned, facing the wall.

"... Darn it..."

The pink-shirted brother sweatdropped, turning to the others. "I apologize for my brother, really I do! Little pretty blond boys just make him happy! Hoo, hoo, hoo!"

"Call me pretty again and I'll punch your face in!" Link snapped from his corner.

"But it's the truth! Oh ho ho!"

Meanwhile Nicole 'ooh'-ed at Link's threat. "Wow Linky-poo, you be sassy!" she giggled from the bunk underneath him, quite amused at Link 'snapping' at someone because all she remembered from the previous cycle was Deku Link running around crying all the time. "I guess the emotional-ness really _was_ the mask, huh?"

Link looked downwards, giving the girl a look. "Of _course_ it was the mask! Are you questioning my masculinity?!"

"Well I was but not anymore, heehee. Though you gotta admit, you _were_ pretty emotional."

"..."

"But that is all in the past! Okay goodnight!" And so Nicole fell back, instantly falling asleep and ending all conversation.

The Hylian just sweatdropped at her, looking across the room at Ines who was lying in the top bunk to his left. "Anyway, so do we _have_ to stay here? I doubt we're safe..."

Ines laughed. "Well yeah, we have nice, warm beds here! 'Sides, if that weirdo tries anything, don't worry; I'll beat him up for you!"

"Violence is not the answer, no, 'tis not," the blue-shirted brother giggled. "Seduction is key. Using words to manipulate others into doing your bidding... _that_ is the true path to happiness!"

"... You... are one _creepy _weirdo."

"Thanks."

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The Final Day + 9:00am `

–

The six stood (one flittered) around as they stared at the soldier guarding the south exit. He was staring up at the sky with an expression that looked like he wanted to break down and cry.

"Uh. You think he'll let us out?" Hayarpi murmured.

Link went up to the soldier. "Hi—"

"I WANT TO FLEE!"

"Wha?"

The soldier fell to the ground, hugging Link's knees. He began to sob. "Wahh, young boy, I want to flee! I want to get out of here! I want to be with my family in our secret underground shelter that we built just in case a troubled Skull Kid came along and stole an evil mask with powers that could cause the end of the world and make the moon fall upon this land of Termina!"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "You actually made an underground shelter _just_ for that purpose?"

"Yes. Things like this _do_ happen, you know."

"Since when?!"

"Anyway." The soldier began crying again. Link sweatdropped and pat his head. "Yet, I cannot move, for my duties keep me here at my post! At least, at least you young people still have a chance!" He got off and pointed to the exit, though still on his knees. "Go on. Your timing for your trip to Woodfall is great. Leave town as soon as you can!"

Gilbert laughed sheepishly. "Um, we're just going to train—"

"WOODFALL?!" Tatl interrupted. "It's this way?!" The soldier nodded. "Ah! Perfect! That's the first location Tael was talking about, the swamp! Maybe when practice is done we can check out the territory; come on guys, come on!" Tatl happily flittered out the exit.

The soldier watched her in silence, face falling as Gilbert, Brian, and Ines followed suit.

Hayarpi, Nicole and Link stayed behind though, kneeling by the soldier too. "Aw, don't cry," Hayarpi tried, handing the soldier a napkin. He muttered his thanks, taking it and blowing his nose into it.

"Yeah, _we're_ the ones who will save Termina from that moon! It won't fall, no worries. We won't let it!" Link added, nodding in determination.

The soldier managed a laugh. "A... All right."

He held out the used napkin to Hayarpi. She shook her head, sweatdropping heavily. "You can have that..."

Nicole took one of the soldier's hands in her's in a firm grip. "Be strong, man! You must be! Be strong for the people! Be strong for your family, for your boss, for your friends and all that you love and care for!"

"Corny..." Link mumbled in the background. Nicole swat at him.

"Y... you're right!" The soldier stood up all of a sudden, knocking them all over. "I'll be strong! I shall stay here 'til the end! ... Or at least 'til the boss gives the go-signal to evacuate!"

Tatl appeared in the exit. "Jeez, what're you three doing? They've started without you!"

"What the! No fair!" Nicole grumbled. She patted the soldier on the shoulder, saying a 'good luck!' before running out of the town. Hayarpi and Link waved at him a final time before following.

The soldier sighed.

They'd stop the moon from falling, huh?

"Egh... kids these days."

–

` Termina Field `

–

Nicole gasped. "Is this... is this what I think it is?"

Hayarpi gasped too. "It is!"

"THE CLASSIC ZELDA THEME IS TERMINA FIELD'S BACKGROUND MUSIC!" they squealed together, holding hands and jumping up and down happily.

Link looked around. "Oh, so that's what this music is... it follows me everywhere."

"It's yo' theme song, homie!" Nicole cackled. "You—" she 'eek!'-ed however as she ducked a sword that was thrown at her face. It stuck to the wall behind her. "WHO THREW THAT?!"

"I challenge you!" Ines cackled as she ran over, pulling her sword out of the wall.

"Accepted! I shall slay yoouu!"

"Go ahead and try!"

Then the two girls walked away as their swords clanged in the air.

Hayarpi and Link sweatdropped. They should find Brian and Gilbert and get to practice as well...

–  
–

A whole day of training later, four out of six warriors were lying in a patch of grass, resting.

"My arm _hurts_..." Gilbert whined, waving his sword around with his left hand since his right one was aching like no tomorrow.

Nicole reached over and smacked Gilbert's right arm.

"OWW!"

"Haha!"

"Ooh I wanna try!" Link smacked Gilbert's arm too.

"AGH!"

Ines sobbed. "Why does everyone like abusing my boyfriend?"

Meanwhile Tatl just floated next to them, worriedly rubbing her temples as she recalled the training. To be frank, she wasn't even sure these guys could save Termina anymore.

Their swordsmanship... it... it was _so_ bad, it couldn't even be called swordsmanship!

Did these kids really go on an adventure before? Were they just making up titles and stories about some past land, and _did_ they even use weapons?! Because it sure didn't seem like it! All that frantic, uncoordinated hacking and slicing with no substance or style whatsoever... the fairy lowered her head.

"We're doomed," she sighed heavily.

Gilbert, Link, Ines and Nicole looked over to her. Tatl held back a sob, just flitting away to find a corner to sulk in.

"What was that about?" Gilbert murmured.

The other three shrugged and just continued to laze about.

While that happened, Hayarpi of course knew it was bad to lie down when one is really tired, so she was walking around. She stopped by a big entrance and saw a sign, but it was in Hylian so she couldn't read it. Brian noticed she stopped (he was walking cuz she was walking, aww!)—

"SHUT UP!" Brian yelled at me. Hehe... Then he turned to Hayarpi. "Whatcha lookin' at, darling?" Aww! His eye twitched at me. "Don't make me come over there..."

"Look at this," Hayarpi said, ignoring Brian's fighting with the narrator. She gestured at the big entranceway. "Do you think this goes to Woodfall?"

"Maybe. We should go in anyway and check it out."

Hayarpi looked to the others, waving her hand. "Hey, guys! Let's go in here!"

"WHY!?" she heard Gilbert yell/whimper.

"Oh Nicooole, we can explore—"

With that, Nicole got up and bolted past her and Brian. Everyone sweatdropped and dusted the grass off themselves, following.

–

` Milk Road + 5:52pm `

–

"I opened the way."

The six gazed at the sweating man who was collapsed on the side of the road. "Uh... good job." Ines sweatdropped.

Link poked him with his boot. "Do you need help or something?"

"I opened the way."

"... Yeah, we can see that," Brian mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"I opened the way!"

"..."

–

` Romani Ranch + 5:53pm `

–

"Why'd you kick him?!" Hayarpi scolded her boyfriend. "He opened the way!"

Brian swatted her hand away. "I know he did, you don't have to tell me again!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Cuz you yelled at me first!"

"Ooh, lovers' quarrel," Nicole whispered to Link.

"SHUT UP!" they both screamed. Nicole cackled and hid behind the Hylian.

They continued along the rather long road. "Hey, there's a house over there—" Ines was cut off as the ground shook beneath them. "ACK!" She shook her fist at the moon. "DARN YOU!"

Link sweatdropped. "Maybe we can ask for some water or... some... thing..." He drifted off as he saw in the distance, behind a fence...

Tatl rang her bell. "Hey, isn't that your horse?"

Gilbert squinted. "Whoa, it's Epona!"

Link gasped. It really _was _her! He started running like a madman. "EPONAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Epona began to whinny when she saw her master, trying to stick her head through the fence. Link clutched at the metal, falling down to the floor as he sobbed like an idiot. "Epona! Oh Epona, I thought I lost you forever! I thought the Skull Kid made you into Elmer's Glue © and that some kid was using you on his art project or eating you like some kids do!"

Epona stopped pawing and just stared at him.

Link stared back. "_What? _It happens..." Then he blinked as he realized; behind Epona, there were five more horses. "No way...!"

"MANIAAAAAAAAAAC!" came Nicole's cry. She shoved Link out of the way and clung to the fence, waving at a young, coal black stallion. "Oh my gosh! Maniac! Is that you?! Do you remember me?! If you don't I'll TURN _YOU_ INTO GLUE."

Thankfully for Maniac, he recognized Nicole (even though he first met her when she was an _adult,_ in Hyrule, but still. the goddesses are magical like that.) and whinnied happily, nuzzling her hand on the fence. Nicole burst out sobbing, hugging the metal.

Everyone sweatdropped but came over. "It's all our horses from Hyrule..." Ines said in awe. She grinned as a female white horse with streaks of brown and black trotted up to her. "Streak, it's you!"

From behind them, three more came; a male golden brown quarter horse whinnied at Gilbert, another male brown horse with a big white spot right in the middle of its back went to Brian, and a light brown mare trotted to Hayarpi.

"Raikou!" Brian sobbed.

"Dash!" Hayarpi sobbed.

"Thunder!" Gilbert sobbed.

"Maniac!" Nicole added, not wanting to be left out.

"Streak!" Ines cried for the same reason.

Link looked around. "... Okay fine. Epona!"

The six began to sob like idiots as they clutched at the metal fence. The horses sweatdropped and exchanged looks. Tatl raised an eyebrow. "You guys have horses too?"

"They were from two years ago..." Hayarpi explained. "And probably not even in the same timeline as us... but... they're all here! A little younger but, they're here! It is the Goddesses' will! Thank you, Goddesses!" she smiled up at the sky.

A bird pooped on her.

Hayarpi frowned.

Tatl waved her hand. "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey..."

The seven turned at the new female voice. Standing there was a girl looking around Link's age, wearing a white dress and a yellow bandana, with bright orange hair and blue eyes...

"MALON?!" the six screamed automatically.

The girl tilted her head. "Malon? What's that? Is it tasty?"

The six sweatdropped.

"Somehow I'm not surprised at that answer," Ines mumbled.

Gilbert nodded. "Well yeah; Windmill Guy, Cucco Lady and now this girl, who thinks Malon is a food? Seriously!? WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?" he sobbed, dramatically falling to his knees with his arms towards the sky.

The orange-haired girl just raised an eyebrow at the random teenagers but just shrugged and sat on a crate. The other five eyed Gilbert a bit but turned, talking in a hushed circle.

"Okay seriously, where are we," Ines sweatdropped. Gilbert stopped being dramatic and crawled into the circle with them. "This can _not_ be coincidence! Why are there all these people that look _exactly_ like people we've met before?!"

"Maybe they're all cousi—"

Brian swatted at Nicole. "NO, DENGIT!"

The Asian girl just ducked, cackling. But then she 'oh'-ed as she got an idea. "Yo! Maybe we're in an alternate dimension! Or like, parallel universe! I don't know the difference, what's the difference?"

But everyone else was drifting off already.

Alternate dimension?

Parallel universe...?

"You know, that _would_ make sense," Hayarpi started. "Alternate dimensions, alternate realities; they're described as places that are separate and existing on another physical world but still have similarities to our own. So while this world, Termina, has people we recognize from Hyrule, they're actually entirely different people but with the same physical features."

"I love it when you get all smart-y and use big words," Brian randomly said to her, grinning. Hayarpi giggled and blushed like an idiot.

Everyone else ignored them but did digest the information. "I see, so this Termina that we're in right now is an alternate reality to Hyrule...?" Gilbert murmured. Hayarpi nodded to confirm it. The boy tilted his head. "But then, how'd we get here? Weren't we in the Lost Woods, which is in Hyrule, in the beginning?"

"Yeah, _only_ in the beginning..." Link confirmed. But then he thought twice, looking back at him. "Wait a sec! You guys were in the Lost Woods? I thought you came here in the portal inside the clock tower!"

"Well we diiiid, but actually we were dropped in the Lost Woods first," Nicole sweatdropped. "We followed you around and saw you get your ocarina stolen."

"Wha—! Then why didn't you help me!?"

"... Uh..." Nicole looked to the others, remembering the scene in the forest and how desperately she wanted to help Link but the others wouldn't let her. She gave them accusing glares.

They sweatdropped at her. "Sorry Link," Hayarpi laughed a little sheepishly. "We thought that doing something there would mess with your destiny..."

"... Eh, it's okay," Link sweatdropped too. "I guess if you guys _did_ do something then we wouldn't have found these people who need help."

"But anyway!" Brian continued. "Yeah so how'd we get here."

"Oh right. Okay, so remember when the Skull Kid stole my ocarina?" The earthlings nodded. "So then I had to chase him to get it back, right? As I was chasing him I was running too fast and couldn't stop myself as I fell down into this black abyss-thing... and I remember seeing swirly colors, so maybe that was a portal."

The earthlings all 'ohh'-ed as they remembered. "Oh yeah, we fell down that black abyss too!" Ines mentioned. "Since we were following you and everything. And the next thing we knew, we were being thrown out of that portal in the clock tower, which was when we officially met you in your Deku form."

Link gasped. "Yeah! And the next thing _I_ knew, I had landed on a flower and the Skull Kid turned me into a Deku and I went upstairs and it led me to the inside of the clock tower..."

There was a pause as everybody realized what happened. "Stupid black portal-abyss with swirly colors," Brian cursed. Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Well, anyway, what're you all gonna do about it," Tatl finally spoke up. "So you're in an alternate reality. Might as well finish what you've started here!"

"We wouldn't have had to 'start' anything here if you guys didn't have to steal my ocarina," Link grumbled back, sending her a sideways glare.

Tatl rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you, I'm sorry, sheesh! Get over it!"

"How can I get over something like that, seriously!—"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Hayarpi sweatdropped, shoving Link and Tatl's growling and seething faces apart. "Chill out, Tatl is right anyway! Really, what else can we do except live in the present..."

She looked over to the Malon look-a-like. So did everyone else.

"Though, what I'm _really_ wondering is why we fell into an _alternate_ reality, and not a completely different one."

A pause.

"Okay... so definitely this reality-hopping was Skull Kid and the evil mask's doing, for sure," Brian started. The others nodded in agreement. "I don't know if Skull Kid knew about us earthlings from the beginning, but for sure he wanted to torture Link. First he stole his ocarina, making Link fall through a portal cuz he was chasing him for it. Skull Kid's aim was to make people suffer, right? So he probably did like a double whammy and not only physically changed Link into a Deku, but forced him into a foreign place inhabited with people-he-knew but who-didn't-know him."

Everyone paused as that sank in.

"W... what a jerk...!" Link growled, standing straight. He shook his fist at the sky. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, SKULL-JERKFACE-KID! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! GRRRR!"

"Though I don't know how _we_ ended up following to the same reality if Skull Kid wanted to torture just Link," Brian continued, ignoring him.

"I think it was the Goddesses; they _did_ after all put a portal in Nicole's closet for a reason," Gilbert sweatdropped.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

It was quiet.

"Okay, so are we done talking about universes and suffering and double whammies?" Tatl sighed after a moment. "Like I said. Right now you guys are _here_ so we might as well keep going."

"Fine, fine," Ines grumbled back as the six stepped away from their circle of talking. "You can't blame us though for trying to figure it out! How would _you_ feel if you suddenly got transported to another world and you saw Tael, but Tael didn't know _you?_"

At that the fairy shut up.

She... never thought of that. But now that Ines had brought it to mind, just imagining being in a world where her only relative didn't recognize her made her heart sink.

After a moment Tatl looked up, a little ashamed. "S... sorry," she muttered.

"Eh, whatever, it's okay," Ines shrugged.

Tatl sweatdropped, just rubbing her arm sheepishly. Maybe she _was_ a little inconsiderate of other peoples' feelings...

"At least I feel a little more reassured now that we've figured out where we are," Link gave a heavy sigh. He looked over at the orange-haired girl, watching as she swung her legs upon the crate and looked up at the sky with a dazed look. If that were Malon, she'd be singing her heart out by now. "... I wonder if there's more people we know."

"Well, why don't we find out?" Hayarpi suggested with a sheepish grin, looking around. She eyed the metal fence that held Epona and the five others. "Right now I doubt we can do anything about our horses. But this is a big place. Let's look around more?"

"Sounds good," Brian agreed.

And so after shaking off the aura of their extremely serious and compelling conversation, the heroes and heroines wandered around the ranch until they came to a barn with a cucco drawn on it, along with a line of small yellow chicks following behind.

"How cute!" Ines giggled upon seeing the drawing. "Let's go in!"

–  
–

Inside the barn there was a pale young man with a mohawk sitting by the tree, surrounded by a bunch of chirping yellow chicks. Hayarpi squealed. "Eee! How adorable!"

The man grinned at her. "I know, aren't I?"

"Not _you, _the chicks."

"... Oh."

Meanwhile Brian just dry-laughed as he saw the pale guy. "... Wow, that was fast."

Tatl looked at him. "Why, who was he?"

"Just some creepy guy that sat in front of this one village at night. I only remember him cuz he called everything disgusting."

Tatl almost fell over.

Meanwhile Hayarpi ran over to one of the chicks and picked it up, giggling and poking it a bit. Gilbert went over to another, kneeling in front of it and picking it up. "Hi little guy! I'm Gilbert!" The chick stared at him. Gilbert stared back, smiling.

Then it bit his nose.

"_**AAAAOOWWAAAHHOOWWAAAAWWWWOOOOWWWWWWW!**_" he cried, getting up and running around insanely. "**_SOMEONE HELP ME! IT'S EATING MY NOSE! AHHHHHH!_**" Then the other chicks jumped on him and bit him also. "**_OWWWWAAAHHHAAAOOWWWW!_**"

"Hi." Link approached the man sitting at the tree.

"Hello. I just got my feelings hurt."

"That sucks. My name's Link."

"I'm Grog. What's up."

"The moon's gonna fall soon, y'know."

"Yep. Heard it from my gramps."

"How can you two talk so casually about your own demise?" Ines grumbled.

Gilbert ran past them with little chicks attached to his face. "**_AWOOWAAAHHOOWWAAHOOAOAWWWWWW!_**"

Hayarpi giggled and continued playing with her own little chick. Nicole and Brian were laughing at Gilbert's pain. Tatl sighed.

Grog only shook his head, looking up at the moon. "What a waste. It's going to take everything down with it... haahhh, oh well..." He looked at Gilbert, who practically had all the chicks attached to his face as he ran around in circles screaming. "My only regret is that I won't get to see these guys in their prime as roosters."

Hayarpi looked up at that. Link looked up and at Hayarpi.

"Are you thinking..." she started. "... What I'm thinking?"

Link nodded. "I think so..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I'M THIRSTY!"

Hayarpi threw some dirt at him.

"HEY!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Jeez Link! The Bremen Mask!"

"Oh yeeeaahhh..." Link murmured in a Gir-like voice. He took the mask out of his pocket, put it on, then went over to Gilbert, who was thrashing around on the ground screeching. He held the ocarina to his mouth and drums began to play.

Tatl looked around. "Seriously. Where does that come from?"

The chicks looked up from their mauling as Link began to play his little potato. One by one they jumped off Gilbert and followed the blond who was marching away in a different direction. The chick that Hayarpi was holding jumped out of her hand and joined his brothers, and then, one by one, the chicks _POOF_-ed!

Grog gasped, standing up. "AHH! THEY'RE _EXPLODING!_ CEASE THE BLACK MAGIC, PLEASE, MY POOR CHI—"

Nicole smacked his arm. "NAH THEY AIN'T, CHILL HOMIE!"

Brian eyed her. "_Some_one's been hanging out with Wilson a bit too much."

"Is' RAZOR PHAT, B! Fo'shizzle."

Anyway, Nicole was right; the chicks weren't exploding. In fact, they were all turning into full-fledged, grown up cuccos!

Grog's mouth hung open. "How... did you... with the drumming and everything...?"

"It's creepy, huh?" Tatl laughed sheepishly.

"I don't really get it, but... seeing these guys with a crest and everything..." Grog began to weep silently. "It fills my heart with oh-so-much-joy! Thank you, magical one! Take this as a gift!" He handed Link something...

Gilbert sat up, face all red and bruised from the mauling. "(in an announcer's voice) You got... the Bunny Hood! My, what long ears it has! Will the power of the wild spring forth?" Then he fell back down, unconscious. ("Gilbert!" Ines cried, (finally) running to tend to him.)

"Wear it, Link!" Nicole urged. "Use the power of the WILD!"

"Maybe later."

The seven were about to exit the barn until they heard Grog again. "Heh heh." he laughed a little eerily. "These guys are all roosters. Heh heh."

"..."

–  
–

The seven stood around outside the barn.

"You know," Tatl started. She looked in Clock Town's direction, eyeing the moon that was hovering dangerously above it. "The world's gonna end in a few hours. I think it'd be good if you played the Song of Time now."

Link nodded, taking his instrument out. He put the Ocarina of Time to his lips, but after two notes...

"WAIT!" the fairy called out again.

He stopped. "What?"

"Can you guys promise me something?"

"That we won't die?" Nicole grinned, nudging Tatl. But she kinda forgot again and her nudge was like a shove and Tatl smacked into Gilbert's already-throbbing head.

Gilbert sobbed. "OW!"

Tatl rubbed her head. "ME TOO, OW!"

Ines swat at Tatl. "Stop hurting Gilbert!"

The fairy shook her fist at Ines before flying back to everyone else. "Please, _please_ promise me that we're going to start our main quest in this new cycle! Have you not noticed how cooperative I've been during this one? I haven't complained at all—"

"Ya you did." Nicole interrupted. "Remember when you were like, 'HOW COME WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT TOWN YET? THIS IS INSANE! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYTHING FINISHED! BLAH BLAH BLAH!' Yeah? Remember that?"

Tatl almost fell over. "That was _once_ in this entire two-chapter-and-a-half cycle! Come _on,_ you guys! We have to go find the four who are at the temples and bring them to Clock Town so we can stop Skull Kid and the freaking moon!"

"Don't worry, we were planning to start next cycle anyway," Hayarpi reassured.

The other five looked at her. "We were?"

"There's an oncoming apocalypse at hand and we're the only ones who can stop it— **_OF COURSE WE WERE!_**"

The five sweatdropped, backing away.

"So yeah Tatl, no worries!" said Hayarpi, patting the tiny fairy's head lightly. "The first place Tael said was the swamp, right? Okay. Then we'll head to the temple there in the next cycle."

Tatl sighed heavily. "Thank you."

"..."

"..."

Everyone looked at Link.

Link stared back. "Why do you guys always look at me like that?"

"Cuz you always miss your cue," Ines sighed.

"... _OH, _I play the song now, huh!"

"WELL, PFT, NO."

"Oh okay."

Tatl bonked Link. "PLAY IT!"

"OH!" And finally, with that, Link played the Song of Time, casting everybody three days back once again...

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da. :D

**Link/Niagra:** :D

**Ryo:** (pooped) PHEW! That was tiring...

**A/N:** It was, wasn't it? But wow, I was so inspired that it took me _only two days _to write this whole thing!

**Link:** What were you doing for over a year again?

**A/N:** (ignores) Next chapter, (**Link:** (falls over)) the seven are going to stop doing side quests and start the _main _quest!

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** FINALLY!

**A/N:** I KNOW HUH! I'm sorry it took so long, everyone! xD; R+R!

**- naGami c.**


	9. Don’t make me kick you off the cruise!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish and pray, Zelda will never belong to me.

**A/N:** (rubs hands) WOW IT'S SO COLD OVER HERE IN CALI! My fingers are all numb... and my dog was barking at a squirrel so I had to go and throw a ball at it to shut up. ... The squirrel. I threw a ball at the squirrel. xD;

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY TWO REVIEWERS FROM LAST CHAPTER:_ flaminchica and thattagen! THANK YOU! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! And it's even more awesome cuz you guys are returning readers! (I recognize your names!) Waaii! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (and thattagen, what're you talking about? _do _i know? mwehehe...)

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** (sweatdrop)

**A/N: **Though... I'm kinda sad cuz I've lost so many readers. And I know it's my fault. I apologize for neglecting this and for updating so slowly and I shouldn't have done that...

**Niagra: **Nooo naGami, don't go emo on us!

**A/N: **... Well okay. xD Alright Ryo, do your stuff!

**Ryo:** Yes ma'am!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Everyone looked at Link._

_Link stared back. "Why do you guys always look at me like that?"_

_"Cuz you always miss your cue," Ines sighed._

_"... OH, I play the song now, huh!"_

_"WELL, PFT, NO."_

_"Oh okay."_

_Tatl bonked Link. "PLAY IT!"_

_"OH!" And finally, with that, Link played the Song of Time, casting everybody three days back once again..._

–

` South Clocktown :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

For once, in the beginning of the cycle, Tatl was happy!

Link had just restarted time and everyone was coming out of the big push-through doors of the clock tower. Tatl flittered about in excitement, flying up to the humans' faces. "C'mon everyone, let's keep moving! Woodfall is straight ahead!"

The six exchanged glances. Nicole coughed and elbowed Link. "Linky-poo has something to say."

Link eyed her. "I do?"

Gilbert nudged him too. "Yeah, Tatl, it's really important and Link can't wait anymore."

Link eyed him also, then blinked as he finally realized what they were talking about. "Hey! That's not fair, why do _I_ have to tell Tatl? She's going to kill me!"

Tatl immediately stopped flittering. She hovered in front of Link's face, glaring. "**WHAT IS IT.**"

"AGH, SCARY!"

"We want a break," Ines said for him. "Last cycle we were training all day and the ranch-thing and we didn't get any sleep."

Tatl scoffed. "What? A _break?_ You must be kidding! I don't pay those on break!"

"You're not paying _any_ of us, for _anything,_" Hayarpi noted, raising an eyebrow.

"... Oh yeah. Okay then, a nap for all of you."

–

` A light meal and a few hours of sleep later... `

–

Link banged on the shower door to the Stock Pot Inn.

What shower, you're probably wondering? The one in the basement! Beside the toilet on the first floor, there was a secret door in which one opened and went downstairs where there was a hot tub and the shower and yet another toilet with a bunch of buttons on it...

But anyway, Link was banging on that door. "Jeez, hurry up Gilbert! Everyone else is all done 'cept me and I feel all nasty and disgusting and you've been in there for an HOUR now!" As if on cue, Gilbert slammed the door open, having it smack into Link's face. "OWW!"

"Okay Link, your turn!" he said happily with a towel around his waist.

Ines popped up out of nowhere and glomped him. "EEE YOU'RE SHIRTLESS AND WARM AND WET EHEHEHEHE!"

_'Oh no!' _Link thought. _'My angel-pure eyes!'_ He screamed and covered his 'angel-pure' eyes. "Get a room, jeez!"

Sweatdropping, Ines grabbed Gilbert's wrist and dragged him back up to the first floor. Nicole passed by and poked Gilbert's abs. "Ooh la la!"

"DON'T TOUCH MAH MAN!" Ines tackled her down.

"AHH HELP MEH MOMMEH!"

The blond sighed as he heard all the commotion from upstairs, just slinging his towel over his shoulder before entering the room to take a shower.

... Ohoho, I bet all you fangirls out there wish I'd follow him and keep narrating, don'cha? DON'CHA!?'

(**A/N/Link/Niagra: **(STARE) ...)

–

` Termina Field `

–

Finally the group was on their way to their first temple. Their true adventure had begun! For sure, this time. No seriously. They weren't going to run into somebody and end up doing a favor for them, or get distracted by anything, nor would they stop anywhere on the way to Woodfall...

... Okay maybe just _once._

"OOOAAAHHHH," Nicole 'ooaahh'-ed as she saw a drawing on the base of a tree. "What the heck is this? It's ugly."

"What's what?" Tatl flitted beside her. Her eyes widened upon seeing the picture. "Oh! I remember this! Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him..."

"Really?" Gilbert said as he also went up to gaze at it. Everyone else went up too.

Tatl nodded. "He told us that he was fighting with his friends and that they ditched him. One day Tael and I found him under that log in the rain and 'took him in' or something. That stupid kid was always playing tricks too, like when he knocked over that creepy mask guy and took his mask... and once he got his power..." she fell silent here.

Everyone was silent too.

"... Did he hang you upside down and tickle your to—" Nicole started but was promptly bonked on the head.

"NO! Goddesses Nicole, that was _so _two chapters ago."

"Like, oh my gosh, I'm like so sorry."

"Like, whatever."

"Aaaanyway, let's keep moving," Ines said, pulling everyone ahead.

So the seven continued along, reaching a straightforward path, filled with grass patches, Chuchus, a big tree, and bats flying around it. After killing some Chuchus, they found a green-clothed man suspended in the air by a red balloon. "Who the heck is that?" Ines asked when they all looked up.

Gilbert gasped. "Oh! He's the guy who sold me the maps at Clock Town for 30 percent off! What's his name... Tinkle?"

"IT'S TINGLE, FOOL!" yelled the green-clothed man from above.

Brian took a sharp rock from the ground and hurled it at the guy, popping his balloon. Screaming, the guy fell and landed on his feet, then started twirling and doing a stupid dance.

Everyone stared.

They kept moving.

"OHWHAWHAWHAWHA!?" came a yell from behind them. They turned around.

Link screamed as he was tackled from behind, rolling on the floor a few times until the green-clothed man was sitting atop his belly. He began to squirm and blush. "AHH! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS!"

Nicole, Gilbert, Brian and Ines screamed at the mental image and Hayarpi just massaged her temples. "Gah, Link, mind in the gutter as always..."

"You!" Tingle yelled as he pointed at Link. "You are wearing green clothes... a white fairy is following you..."

"White?" Tatl asked. "I thought I was a pale yellow."

"More like a golden blush colour with a touch of pastel, don't you think?" Nicole suggested.

Brian ignored her and turned to Tatl. "You _are_ a pale yellow."

Ines rolled her eyes. "That guy's probably just colorblind."

Gilbert and Hayarpi sweatdropped at her friends. Tingle looked down. "Sir," he continued, ignoring the rest. "Could you, by chance, be a... FOREST FAIRY!?"

"Forest fairy!?" Link repeated, completely offended. "I'm _not _a fairy! I'm a Hylian!"

Nicole finally noticed someone was sitting on Link. She tackled Tingle off of him. "HOW _**DAAAARE**_ YOU TACKLE LINKY-POO!" she growled, beating him up. While she did that, Gilbert ran over to the backpack Tingle dropped and started rummaging through his maps.

"OW! NO! STOP FOR A SECOND, PLEASE!" Nicole decided to be merciful and halted her flurry of punches. Tingle looked at Link. "Oh my! I believe I am the same as you, sir! But alas, though I am already age 35, no fairy has come to me yet..."

"If you're 35, then no fairy will come to you _ever!_ Fairies only come to young Kokiri kids," Link informed. "And you're definitely not young. For Din's sake I thought you were 60..."

"60?! Really?! Darn that surgeon of mine! He told me by the end of the operation I'd look seventeen!"

"What's with Termina and plastic surgery?" Brian sweatdropped as he recalled Ronald and his nose.

"My father tells me to grow up and act my age, but I don't want to. Why should I? Ah... I still await the day a fairy will come to my side..."

"Which will be never," Link pointed out again.

Tingle ignored him, just watching Tatl flitting by impatiently. "Ohhh, lucky, lucky! You're so lucky to have a fairy! I know! We should be friends!"

"No thanks."

Tingle almost fell over. "Well then, I sell maps to help out my father. Won't you at least buy one?"

Gilbert looked up from rummaging through Tingle's maps; already he found the Woodfall one and was looking sadly at their empty wallet...

So he looked at Nicole. Nicole looked back at him. Gilbert gestured at Tingle. Nicole stared down at Tingle.

"... Yes, violent-lady?" Tingle asked.

Nicole punched him.

"OWW!"

Too distracted by the pain, Tingle did not notice the other six running off with some of his maps in hand. Nicole punched him one more time. "Haha! That was for the road! I MEAN... sorry! We'll pay you back for those, Tinkle!" then she got off him and followed her friends.

Tingle lied there, cheek red and pulsing. "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah... waaahh..."

–

` The Southern Swamp + 1:40pm `

–

Everyone entered the swamp area, 'ooh'-ed a little at the pink mountain, then blinked as they saw the only dwelling in the area in front of them. "I think we should go in there," Link pointed out.

Ines rolled her eyes, already walking. "Nooo, Link."

"But it's the only thing here."

"Dude, seriously, don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"No, what's that?"

"..."

The six clambered up the ladder (because Tatl could fly) and entered the little hut, seeing a large hairy man behind the counter, mumbling to himself. "Blimey! Where's that spoiled child?! Lookin' for those fairies again, 'ey? Well I'll teach 'im, when he comes 'ome Imma give 'im one helluva..."

The seven stared.

The man finally noticed them. He cleared his throat. "Oh! Ahem... hey there, kids. Show me a picture."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Anythin'!"

"But we don't have anything to take a picture with."

"Realleh? Ah right kids, here, take this pictobox-thingamajigger." The man handed them the Pictograph Box. "The Swamp Tourist Center's holdin' a contest for the best pic. Permitted pictures are those _only_ taken in the swamp, and this thingamajigger can only hold one pic, so take the best one!"

"Uh, thanks," Gilbert mumbled as he took it.

"Wanna enter the contest? Ya gotta take the boat cruise."

Tatl shook her head. "No, sorry, we're actually busy—"

Link gasped in excitement, shoving Tatl into a wall. "Cruise!? Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. The man pointed at another window. "They're 'andled right ovah tharr."

Link cheered and skipped to the window, peeking into it. "Hello! We wanna go on the crui—" he shut up when he noticed the note on the table.

_'__Old Koume's Boat Cruise. Ticket office closed.   
Please inquire at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop near the edge of the swamp.'_

"Koume...?" The blond tilted his head but just turned to his friends, gesturing at the door. "No one's here, so let's go inquire at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop near the edge of the swamp and get a cruise!" He ran out of the hut. Everyone sighed and followed.

–

` Outside `

–

After climbing down the ladder, the seven were going along when somebody with a mask decided to land like a ninja right in front of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all screeched, clutching to each other.

"Ohoho, don't be afraid, children!" the man giggled, moving the mask away to reveal the Happy Mask Man. He giggled again. "Long time no see. I've come to help you in your quest!"

"Pft, thinking he's Sheik," Brian grumbled.

Ines's eye twitched. "DON'T MENTION THAT GUY IN FRONT OF ME."

He sweatdropped. "Oh yeah."

"Who's Sheik?" Tatl asked.

"Some guy Ines doesn't like," Link informed. Then he paused. "Guy... or is it girl? Cuz you know, technically, Sheik's Zelda and everything..."

"I believe Sheik's a boy!" Nicole said firmly, stomping her foot. Then she sighed deeply, grinning as she looked off into the distance. "Cuz he's too dreamy to be a girl..."

Everyone stared at her. "..."

"Since when did you think Sheik was dreamy?" Link asked.

"Since now." A pause. "And now I think he's ANNOYING! _BLEGH!_"

"Gah, I don't know half of what she's talking about most of the time," mumbled Tatl, rubbing her forehead.

Brian sighed. "You're not the only one."

"... Yeah... anyway," the Happy Mask Man continued. Everyone looked at him. "In order to continue, you six must be Deku. Will you hand me that Deku Mask I gave you?" Link took the mask from his dimensional pocket and handed it to him. A random organ popped up out of nowhere again and he played a few notes. The mask began to multiply and soon there were six Deku Masks on the floor. "There you go! Okay bye!" then the Happy Mask Man's organ and he himself popped away out of thin air.

"What the heck!? How did he do that?" Gilbert asked in shock, waving his hands where the man used to stand.

"Are you _serious..._" Link grumbled, picking up a Deku Mask. "I have to be in that body again...?"

"It's okay, Linky-poo!" Nicole reassured, picking up a mask also. "This time you won't be alone!" she put it on her face. The mask attached to her and she began to scream in pain and thrash around on the floor while trying to pull it off.

Everyone stared in horror. Then there was a blinding flash of light, everyone covered their eyes, and when they uncovered them...

"AHAHAHA!" Brian laughed. "Nicole's SHORT!"

Nicole squeaked, offended. She picked up another mask and slapped it on Brian's face. He thrashed around a bit, and another blinding flash...

"HAH! You're short now too!" Nicole cackled, and then clutched her throat. "WOW my voice went up like an octave..."

Brian did a weird Deku sound that sounded irritated. Everyone else looked at each other, then sighed and put on their Deku Masks. Thrashing, and more blinding light later...

"We're all short!" Nicole giggled as she bonked Gilbert's head.

"OWW! What was that fo—" then he blinked when he realized it didn't hurt. "..."

"It's cuz you're all wood," Tatl sighed. "Your touch senses are weaker and you're not as sensitive to pain as when you were humans. But you're gonna catch on fire a lot easier now, obviously."

Everyone looked at each other.

For Link's Deku form, in terms of clothes he didn't have a shirt but kept his green hat, gauntlets, boots and green tunic bottom. Brian and Gilbert had no shirts either, but Brian kept his jeans and Gilbert had his black cargo shorts and sleeveless gray hoodie. For the girls, they basically kept their pants and tops from chapter two, but Hayarpi didn't have the white cardigan, Ines was missing her denim jacket and Nicole was without her black trenchcoat. Everyone's hair was the same as well, and they all kept their gauntlets and boots too.

"So anyway, you all basically look the same, except wooden and short," Tatl called. Everyone looked at her. "So yeah, let's get back on task. Look, there are lily pads over there. Maybe if you follow it, it'll lead you someplace important."

"Oh yeah huh, we can jump on water now too!" Hayarpi grinned.

But of course, Nicole was waaaay ahead of her, already on the third lily pad. She turned around, screaming at her friends. "HURRY UP YOU FAT TUBS OF LARD!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" yelled Ines as she chased after Nicole. Nicole hopped away screaming. Everyone else followed, jumping over the lily pads (it looked like a cute little Deku train, heehee.) (**A/N: **Ryo-chan. o.O;) What? ... Jumping over the lily pads 'til they reached a landing dock.

Link went up to the sign, and then jumped about as he finished reading it. "Woohoo! The Magic Hags' Potion Shop is this way!" He ran ahead.

Everyone kept running, taking their Deku masks off on the way and turning back human. They reached an area with another dwelling in it, supported by the body of a tree high up in the air. A tiny waterfall was behind it, along with an array of trees that suggested a forest. Everyone went forward, climbing up the ladder and entering the pink kettle-shaped house.

They screamed when they saw who was in it.

"KOTAKE!" They all unsheathed their weapons.

Kotake, the witch sleeping at the counter, jolted awake and violently fell off the stool she was sitting on. She peeked around the corner at who had yelled, seeing six people with rather sharp-looking swords. "AAAIIIEE!" she screeched and hid behind the table. "Take them! Take all the red and green potion you want, and I'm sorry I have no blue potion, but just please, spare meeeee!" she started sobbing.

Everyone blinked.

Hayarpi tilted her head, sheathing her sword. "Oh yeah, alternate reality."

"Where's Ganondork!?" Link yelled anyway, looking around. Everyone else almost fell over.

"It's GanonDORF, you insolent brat!" yelled a familiar manly voice.

Kotake stopped sobbing and looked around. "Who's that?!"

"Mommy, how could you?!" it sobbed, hurt apparent. "You don't recognize your own son's voice?!"

"My ONLY DAUGHTER is pregnant with her second baby," Kotake grumbled, giving the voice a 'wtf' look. "I have no son!" Then Ganondorf's voice burst out with incessant sobbing, eventually fading away.

There was an awkward silence.

"Congratulations," Nicole grinned to Kotake.

The old witch only smiled and nodded. Link went up to her, sheathing his sword. "Hi lady who's an evil witch in an alternate reality, we wanna go on the swamp cruise and it said to inquire here."

"Ah, that thingermabobber," Kotake sighed. "My sister Koume runs that, but she left to go find mushrooms in the Woods of Mystery. The entrance is behind this shop, it's like a hole in the wall. She actually hasn't come back in a while, so..."

"All right, we'll head there then," Tatl nodded, pushing everyone towards the entrance. "Thanks!"

–  
–

"Wooow, Tatl's actually letting us gallivant again?" Gilbert grinned.

Tatl rolled her eyes. "The quicker this is over with, the quicker we can get back to our main quest."

As they all entered the Woods of Mystery, a white monkey was bouncing around in the center as if he either overdosed on crack or was high on some mary-j. (pauses) Um. naGami-sama, am I supposed to be saying things like that? I thought this fic was K+... (**A/N:** ... I have a feeling it'll be bumped up in the future. xD)

"YES!" Nicole cheered. "I can curse again! F—"

(**A/N: **SILENCE! Not yet!)

"... (grumble)"

"Oo, oo! Ah, ah!" the monkey said to the seven.

Hayarpi squealed at it. "Aww, how cute!" she giggled, picking it up and hugging it.

The monkey sweatdropped. "Oo! Put down!" Hayarpi blinked and put it down. "Follow meee!" then it ran away. The seven exchanged looks before following it through the woods, going into another room, and another—

"OH MY GOD POSSESSED TURTLE!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

... And another, and another, until they reached another room with two more monkeys. In front of them was Koume, lying on the floor. She noticed the seven. "Ohh! People! Thank Nayru! Help meee!" The monkeys ran away then.

"What happened to you?" Hayarpi asked, kneeling by the witch.

Koume gave a heavy sigh. "I was just busy minding my own business, picking mushrooms when BAM! I got hit from behind by that stupid Skull Kid wearing a lame mask!"

"Of course, none other than Skull Kid again," Tatl grumbled.

The witch looked up at them. "To think he's become that powerful... and now I can't even move! Don't any of you have anything that gives energy?"

Nicole held out a bag of candy. Koume shook her head. Link took out some soup he brought for the road. Koume shook her head again. Ines took out a fairy in a bottle.

"I'm a fairy in a bottle! Ya gotta rock me the right way!" the fairy sang as she started doing provocative dance moves on a poll like a stripper. (FALLS OVER) Oh my gosh the rating. Anyway, Ines screamed and dropped the bottle.

"Link's innocence!" Nicole cried, going over and covering Link's eyes.

Brian scoffed slightly. "What innocence?"

Tatl kicked the bottle, making the fairy 'eep!' and stop. "This should work," she said, but was cut off when Koume shook her head. "What? Why not?"

"Fairies don't work on witches," she mumbled. "That _other _thing... like... you know... a liquid...?"

The seven looked at each other in confusion.

"Water?" Link tried.

Koume's eye twitched. "No! It's red!"

"Eww! Blood?!" Hayarpi gasped.

Nicole held a flashlight over Koume's head. "Are you a vampire!? Come on, talk!"

The witch shoved the flashlight away. "NO! RED POTION, YOU DIM-WITTED KIDS!"

"OOOAAAHHH..." everyone chorused together. "Nah, we don't have that."

"THEN GET SOME!"

"_You_ get some!" Ines retorted, tired of the witch yelling at them.

"I would if I could, but I can't move here, Miss Smarty Pants."

"Excuse me? At least I don't have wrinkly green skin!"

"I have a longer life span!"

"I have a love life!" Ines clutched to Gilbert. Gilbert gave a thumbs up.

Koume's eyes watered, looking up at the sky in despair. "Harris... why? Oh, why did you have to leave me! I'm sorry for what I did with Oliver, it was nothing, I swear!" she began to weep.

"Um, we'll go get that red potion," Hayarpi laughed sheepishly, dragging Brian with her out of the Woods of Mystery. Then they came back in, carrying a bottle full of red liquid.

"That was fast," Tatl sweatdropped.

Koume gasped upon seeing the bottle. "That color, that scent! It's definitely Kotake's..." she got up right at that, running to Hayarpi and snatching the bottle from her. ("I thought you couldn't move," she grumbled.) Opening it, the witch chugged the whole bottle down, burping a red cloud out when she was finished.

"... Eww..." everyone mumbled.

"Feeeeeel the energy! Red potion gives you wwiiiinngss!" She used her magic to summon her broom. "So yes, thank you all, you saved me! I'm actually the swamp tour guide. I run the boat cruise, so drop by if you'd like a free ride!"

"Can we get one now!?" Link asked in excitement.

Koume blinked. "Sure."

–  
–

"Weeee're on a boat cruise! Weeee're on a boat cruise! Weeee're on a boat cruise!" Link chanted happily as he danced on top of the boat. He started doing the moves the fairy in the bottle was doing. It hooted at him from his pocket. Nicole sighed, covering her own eyes.

"PLEASE KEEP ALL HANDS AND FEET IN THE BOAT AT ALL TIMES!" Koume screeched into a megaphone behind him. Link sweatdropped and obediently sat down. "Good boy. Anyway, please enjoy the swamp scenery to your heart's content." She pressed a button on the record player beside her and happy music began to play.

"OOOOOOHHHH... AAAHHHHHHH..." the six 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed as the boat sailed down the swamp. Tatl was polishing her wings. Eventually they entered an area where a large purple thing was blocking the opening.

Link waved his arms. "AAHHH! ICEBERG!"

"Jack, don't let go, please, don't let go," Hayarpi sobbed as she cried in Brian's arms.

Brian held her but gave her the 'wtf' look at the same time. Nicole took a pictograph of them. Ines and Gilbert 'aww'-ed and sighed at them, snuggling into each other. Link continued waving his arms.

"Don't make me throw you off the cruise, boy!" Koume threatened. Link stopped and sat down again. The front point of the boat killed the purple thing and they continued along the swamp... where the waters had turned purple for some reason. Nicole looked to the side. "Haha, Koume, that purple thing sure does pee a lot!"

Koume almost fell over. "That's not pee, you eccentric child! It's poison. Don't fall in or else."

"Why's the water poisoned?"

"Some lame curse was put upon the swamp so it looks like that."

"What curse?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know? Aren't you the swamp tour guide? Aren't you supposed to know this stuff? How'd you even get this job?"

"_**STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS AND JUST SIT DOWN, DENGIT!**_" Koume screeched. Nicole giggled stupidly and hid behind Link.

Soon the boat arrived at another dock, and three white monkeys jumped on the boat. The seven screamed. Koume tried shoo-ing them off but 'eep!'-ed as two monkeys began jumping on her.

"Help!" the third monkey said to them all. "Brother captured by Deku people! Tried going to temple to fix water but can't! It for Deku only! Now he trapped in palace! Help!"

"Just arrived at Deku Palace! Are you disembarking here?" Koume managed to utter in her professional voice. She shoved the two monkeys off, screeching, "LEAVE ME BE, FOOLISH CREATURES!" before kicking them off the boat, having them fall into the water. They started spazzing in it before climbing back on land, collapsing.

The humans stared in horror.

"Um..." Gilbert started, glancing at the unconscious monkeys.

The third monkey waved his hand. "They okay. Come, follow meeee!" he turned around, hopped off the boat and went through the entryway.

Link turned to Koume. "Yes, we're embarking! Thanks!" With that, everyone got off and followed the monkey inside.

–

` Deku Palace `

–

"Your brother's trapped in there?" Brian asked as the seven looked up at the colorful wooden palace.

The monkey nodded. "Yes! Please help! We count on you!" Then he bounced away.

Tatl sighed. "Jeez! Why is everybody in trouble?!"

"Well yanno, there's _always_ things that you gotta do first before going to a temple," Link sweatdropped. "I bet this'll help us get to Woodfall somehow." He looked at his teammates. "C'mon!"

The humans looked to each other, nodding. They jumped over the gaps between the boards and reached the two Deku guards blocking the main gate. Hayarpi smiled at them. "Hi, we—"

"This is the royal palace of the Deku Kingdom! This is no place for outsiders!" one guard interrupted.

"..."

The seven turned around, talking in a hushed circle. "Okay, how are we supposed to get in then..." Ines mumbled.

Everyone thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought.

But they couldn't think of anything!

"Nic!" Brian barked, turning around. "Surprise us with your unsuspecting random bursts of knowledge!"

Instead there was Nicole, Deku-fied, doing an Irish river dance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What does it look like!?" Deku Nicole snapped, stopping for a moment. "The music in this place is so catchy!"

"Why are you a Deku?"

"Cuz it's easier to river dance this way."

"..."

A Deku guard popped out of his hole. "Oah, young Deku maiden, your dancing is so divine! I'm sure if the King saw you his irritated state would vanish!"

Nicole giggled. "Oh really? Can I see him then?"

"Of course!" The two Deku guards popped back in their holes and Nicole skipped past the entrance. The guards popped back up when she was at the other side.

The other six stared with dropped jaws, and then looked at each other, then at Nicole.

Nicole blinked. She 'oh'-ed. "Oh hey, guard guys! I'm gonna rehearse here, watch me and rate how I do!" The two Deku guards turned around in interest. The others put on their Deku masks.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GGGAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAUUUGGHH!"

"EEEEEYAAAHH!"

"AAAAAIIIIEEEE!"

"Ignore those screams of excruciating pain and focus on meeee!" Nicole sang as she river danced around. A bright flash of light later... "Okay I'm done."

"Beautiful, stupendous!" The Deku guards clapped, then turned around, seeing five more Deku scrubs.

"Hi! We're part of that girl's dancing group," Ines said.

"Wonderful! More performers!" the Deku guards popped back down into the ground and the five cackled as they walked over them and into the palace, Tatl following as she sweatdropped heavily.

"Now listen up," the other Deku guard started. "The King is viewing the public humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered him. Follow this hall straight to the Royal Chamber. Do not enter any other areas whatsoever!"

"Got it!" Gilbert grinned.

Tatl scoffed, adding silently, "As if they'd listen to that." The Deku guard looked at her. Tatl shook her head.

Down the hall they went and reached the Deku King's chamber, where there was a big fire crackling right in the middle of the room. More guards were jumping around in front and the Deku King himself was spazzing out at his throne while his Butler stood silent beside him.

Wandering up to the platform, they saw the Butler first, who just bowed at them. "It's terribly sad," he started. "Our swamps have been poisoned, the Deku Princess is missing; this may be the end of the Deku Kingdom! Oh, great lords! Save us!" he sobbed and went on his knees, raising his arms up to the sky.

"..."

The seven looked at the King. The King noticed them and stared back. "Eh? I haven't seen your faces before... are you visiting?"

Link looked around. "... Maybe. What's it to you?"

Tatl sweatdropped at him. The Deku King gasped, quite offended! "What's it to me, you ask!? I'm the Deku King! Who are you guys!?"

Nicole laughed sheepishly. "Dancing performing people! We've come to make you happy again!"

The Deku King scoffed. "No, only one thing will do such a thing! We are about to punish the foolish monkey that has deceived the Royal Family!" he used his scepter to point to the right. "He's up in that cage. Take a good look at his face!" Doing so, they all scrambled to the cage and looked in...

"Hey, you!" Ines called. "You related to those other white monkeys?"

The white monkey tied to the pole looked at them. "You heard from my brothers? Oh thank goodness... but listen to me! They keep saying I kidnapped the Deku Princess but I didn't! As if punishing me would bring her back! Please, believe me..."

Everyone looked at each other. "Why would they think a monkey would kidnap a princess?" Hayarpi asked. Then she blinked as she got an idea. "Unless! Oh, monkey, are you in a secret relationship with her? Eee! How romantic is that!? Running away together to escape the harsh rules of society! It's like a peasant and a princess!"

The monkey shook his head. "No, monkeys and Deku can't breed together anyway."

"... Oh."

"Care to explain to us though?" Brian asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, what _really _happened to the Deku Princess?"

"Okay well..." he sighed. "The Princess and I were worried about the swamp water, which just recently turned poisonous. She said she got a bad feeling from Woodfall Temple which housed the God that watched over Woodfall, so we went to check it out. The moment we went in, the Princess got captured by an evil monster! I left to go get help but a Deku saw us and thought wrong, assuming I was holding her hostage or something since I came out of the temple by myself..." the monkey sobbed. "But I didn't do anythiiiiinngg! And these ropes are seriously chaffing my butt! Gah, it's so uncomfortable up here!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Too much info," Ines mumbled.

"Ah, so that's how it is. Don't worry, we believe you!" Link reassured quietly, waving at him. "And we'll get you out of there!"

The monkey nodded in response. "Thank you..."

With that, the seven hopped off the platform and went back outside.

As they left the chamber, the monkey from before dropped down. It started bouncing up and down again. "Was my brother all right?"

"Er... not really," Hayarpi sweatdropped.

The monkey almost fell over. "Well, did you see entrance to cage? Entrance cage up go secret over to route! Outer Garden in there go and up all over to Canada, and enter but it tall and see is berry hard. Bean plant iced tea ten from dirt and eat it a lot! It's like egg. Then go up down to brother in freedom! Understand my meaning?"

The seven stared at him, hard.

"... No." Brian said for everyone.

The monkey slapped his forehead.

Another monkey dropped by beside him and translated, "Did you guys see the entrance to the cage? There's a secret route there in the Outer Garden. But the entrance to the garden is in a tall place, so first you need to go find the bean seller that lives beneath the palace garden. He'll sell you magic beans for 10 rupees."

"Bean you take and go up out. Around town cheeseburger and plant it at spiders house. Your head big so eat thought."

"Take the bean and go to the back of the Inner Palace Garden outside the palace. Plant the bean in the mound of soft soil there. You figure out the rest."

"Please help my brother!"

"Please help my brother."

Everyone fell over. "All right, got it," Ines said. The two monkeys nodded and scurried off.

"Woohoo!" Gilbert cheered. "Time to bail out a monkey!"

"Bail out a _what?!_" the two Deku guards asked as they popped out of the ground, glaring.

"I said... time... to... bail out... a... funky... tune."

"Oh. RIVER DANCE, DEKU MAIDEN!"

Nicole started to river dance in the background. "Tralalalala!" The two guards nodded in content and went back down their hole.

"You guys, you guys, I have a plan!" Link said in enthusiasm. Everyone gathered around him in a circle. "Okay, now listen up, this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

**A/N:** W00t! Oh my gosh that was long anyway, wtf? Haha, I couldn't help it, so many things happen in Majora's Mask, and I try to keep the chapter reasonable while still writing about everything... ¦D;;

**Link:** Woohoo, let's cheer for the writeress! It didn't take her more than a month for a new chapter!

**Ryo/Niagra:** (w00t!)

**Link:** Let's hope she keeps up the pace!

**Ryo/Niagra:** (w00t!)

**Link:** And happy first birthday to naGami's baby!

**Ryo/Niagra: **(sing happy birthday!)

**A/N:** (SWEATDROPS!) (eyes chapter) Ryo, you need to stop eating so much Skittles ©...

**Ryo: **:D;;;;

**- naGami c.**


	10. Pix of the cast and finally, the swamp!

**Disclaimer:** I think I'm the only one that still puts these things. NO I OWN NUTHIN'.

**A/N: **How were finals, everyone? I bombed my math one. But ANYWAY... I had the hardest time starting this chapter. It was so weird. So, sorry if the beginning's... weird. o.O

**Link:** Did you forget this? (tilts her head in the direction of the number of reviews)

**A/N:** Of course not! (ahem) _**OH MY DUDE WHAT THE 100 REVIEWS AAHAHAHA OH MY GOD EEEEE!! THANK YOU EVERYBODY WAHHH THIS IS SO COOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! XDDD**_

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (dances) _**YAAAAAY!**_ (gives reviewers ice cream and pizza! and if the reviewer doesn't like ice cream and/or pizza, then they got whatever they want) THANK YOU!

**A/N: **HOO HAH! I have two presents for ya'll: one, here's a long chapter! Two, I made (read: edited) pictures of the characters! MEANING YOU GUYS CAN FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE! Go here:

http://i31(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)alhhrk(DOT)jpg

The link to the picture is also over at my profile. Don't forget to replace the (DOT) with a period and (SLASH) with a forward slash. Make sure it's the right symbol too or else you'll never see it! xD ... Unless you go to my profile, teehee. It's just the earthlings, cuz we all know what Link looks/will look like haha.

And yes, this is everyone's new look that I'm going to give them in a moment. They'll look like this (along with the bottom half/their new outfits which I'll describe later in said moment) from now on unless I specify otherwise. :D

**Link: **Ines looks evil.

**A/N: **AHAHAHA. XD Tell me what you think of them! Please R+R! Onto ze chappy!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Woohoo!" Gilbert cheered. "Time to bail out a monkey!"_

_"Bail out a what?!" the two Deku guards asked as they popped out of the ground, glaring._

_"I said... time... to... bail out... a... funky... tune."_

_"Oh. RIVER DANCE, DEKU MAIDEN!"_

_Nicole started to river dance in the background. "Tralalalala!" The two guards nodded in content and went back down their hole._

_"You guys, you guys, I have a plan!" Link said in enthusiasm. Everyone gathered around him in a circle. "Okay, now listen up, this is what we're gonna do..."_

–

` Deku Palace :: Night of The First Day + 7:03pm `

–

"Any day now, Link."

"Um... um..."

"I say we just bust in there and steal their shoes and run for it!" Nicole said in determination. Everyone else eyed her. "... What? It could work..."

But they were all silenced as a new sound interrupted their chat. From the heavens, a familiar and creepy high voice came...

"A moment, children!"

Suddenly orange sparkles surrounded everyone, and they were all whisked out of the Deku Palace.

–

` North Clock Town `

–

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they fell from a portal and landed on each other in a heap. They looked around; they were at the Great Fairy's fountain in Clock Town...

"What the... what are we doing here?!" Tatl grumbled. They were finally getting somewhere with their quest dengit! Now what!?

"Ahh, I apologize deary," the Great Fairy sweatdropped as she popped up. "But first things first."

"NOOOO!" Gilbert cried as he protected his Deku eyes. "WHY DO YOU HAUNT US LIKE THIS?!"

She finally noticed their wooden forms. "Ooh! My, my, you all look different!"

"It's just a mask," Brian said, raising an eyebrow.

"... Right. Take 'em off please." The six took their Deku masks off, turning into peachy-fleshed humans again.

But then everyone did a double take at the Great Fairy. "... Wait a sec. How'd you become whole again?" Ines asked, remembering how she would break into pieces again every time they reset time.

"Oh, a kind boy helped me! With blood red hair and amethyst eyes..."

The team tried thinking of anyone they knew with those characteristics. But nobody came to mind...

"Oh well, that is not the issue right now." The Great Fairy pointed at the six humans. "The Goddesses believe your clothes are old and out of date and that you all need a change of pace!"

"You mean, new outfits?! AWESOME!" Ines giggled, jumping around. Nicole cheered too and started dancing with her. The boys since they were boys didn't really care.

Hayarpi looked down at her dark blue denim skirt. "Why, what's wrong with these clothes?"

"Silly, no one wears denim skirts anymore." the Great Fairy eyed Ines. "... _Or _jackets."

Ines stopped dancing. "What're you talking about? People still do! ... A few..."

"That's beside the point."

"... You're not making sense."

"Do you want new outfits or what?!"

"I WANT NEW OUTFIIIIITS!" Ines sobbed, falling to her knees and bowing at the fairy. Everyone else 'wtf'-ed at her OOC-ness.

"All righty then! Here—take these new garments!"

The Great Fairy held her arms out, orange sprinkles flying from her hands and surrounding the six. It looked like those transformation scenes in Sailor Moon © where everyone's body was sparkly and danced around as they changed clothes.

"It's graceful-looking for the girls, but a little disturbing with the guys," Tatl commented as she watched Link bend backwards with a leg bent and his arms out. The Hylian sweatdropped heavily. Poor guy couldn't control his actions, what else could he do?

Gilbert twitched as he jumped through the air, arms reaching upwards. "A little?"

"I feel humiliated," grumbled Brian as he twirled around in a circle like a ballerina.

But instead of beams of light/bubbles/thunder/etcetera surrounding them, the girls had silky thick ribbons of their respective color and the guys had bandages/chains with their respective color. Wow, bandages. Now _that's_ tough. (**A/N: **Shuttup Ryo! x.X;;) xD

Soon enough, after very dramatic, pretty/disturbing transformation sequences...

Everybody was lowered to the floor, the orange sparkles fading away. "Oh, and here." The Great Fairy gave Nicole, Brian and Ines some contacts!

"Our vision is good already, so whuzzis for?" Brian asked as he took it from her.

"No reason. But the Goddesses want you to wear them."

"... Okay."

After the three put their contacts on, Nicole looked down, then squeaked in happiness as she saw her pants. "WEE! PLAID! YAY!" Then she squee-ed again as she saw her shirt. "... OOH! THIS IS COOL!" Haha, I can describe them now! (ahem)

Nicole had on a coal black headband and was wearing a collared sleeveless u-neck black shirt, and underneath that a gray cami that had a random gray-line design showed slightly at the bottom. Around her neck was a short gray double-tie. On her legs were black/gray plaid skinny pants, a black studded belt with a silver buckle and black knee-length boots over her pants, along with black fingerless gauntlets that stopped at the middle of her forearms. She had on earrings, a collar-like black necklace around her neck and other silver fashionable jewelry of the sort. Her hair was still an ebony black and had bangs. But the contacts she just put in made her eyes a _daaaark _crimson! Nicole looked at the fairy. "What happened to my trenchcoat?" The Great Fairy shrugged. Nicole pouted.

"My turn! My turn!" Ines cackled, waving her arms around. Okay fine. Ines wore a dark brown elbow-length-sleeved see-through shirt with some black strings criss-crossing in the top center. Over that were dark red spaghetti strap rompers with the top part thinly laced in black, and the bottom part of her shorts were ribbed. Also around her waist was a thin black cutout circle chain belt. And also so her legs weren't so bare, she had matching dark brown knee-length tights. On her feet were booties and all sorts of jewelry on her wrists. She had wrist-length fingerless gauntlets, and her boots and gauntlets were the same color: a murky cherry, darker than her romper. Another big change was that her hair was up in a high ponytail and was a dark hot pink color! And the contacts changed her eye color too!

Everyone stared.

Ines flipped her new hair, grinning at them with her also-new cyan colored eyes. "How do ya like me now!?"

"The same," Gilbert grinned. "But with that outfit you do look cuter."

Ines giggled at Gilbert calling her cute. But then everyone turned to him, boring their eyes into his figure.

Nicole and Hayarpi blushed. Ines squee-ed. "EEE LOOK AT YOU! YOU GOT HOTTER!" she squealed, tackling Gilbert to the ground.

Gilbert sweatdropped. The fairy had given him new hair as well; now it was dark cobalt and lengthened/thickened a bit. His eyes were still light brown. He had on a black t-shirt with a faded yellow circle design in the top right, and over that a dark gold zip-up washed vest (yellow on the inside) which was currently unzipped. He was wearing fitted faded black cargo jeans with a _daaark_ gray belt and a gold/black buckle that hung limply to the side, and _daaark_ gray boots. Around his neck was a shark tooth necklace and on his arms black fingerless gauntlets with dark gold buckles that went to the middle of his forearms. He was really hot.

"It's weird hearing that from another guy," Gilbert sweatdropped at me. Link made a tiny scoff in his corner, remembering that experiment in East Clock Town...

"Hayarpi got cuter!" Nicole giggled, pinching Hayarpi's cheeks. The Armenian girl sweatdropped. Her hair and eyes were still brown, but got lighter a shade or two. Now her hair was braided and then twisted up in a large flat bun, held together by a black ribbon, yet a portion of it still hung down in the front. She wore a blue sleeveless collared shirt with some criss-cross details on the side of the waist. Also she wore a long black tie, and a navy blue pleated mini skirt with two black skinny belts that kind of made an 'x'. Beneath her skirt were black undershorts, and her dark blue fingerless gauntlets went all the way to her elbows, and on her legs thigh-high dark blue boots.

"Ooh, pleats," Hayarpi grinned as she looked down at her skirt.

"Cuter than denim."

"I agree!"

"Hey look, Brian's eyes look nicer!" Gilbert teased, poking the other boy's cheek. Brian attempted biting him. Gilbert sweatdropped. Indeed the contacts the fairy gave him turned Brian's eyes a shady green color. His hair was still black but had no gel to hold it up and was lengthened a bit as well. He was wearing a beige long-sleeved thermal, and over that a dark brown 3/4 sleeve collared pocket shirt with the middle two buttons done, so it was open at the top and his beige shirt could be seen from the bottom too. He wore _dark _blue jeans and a few black and silver bands on his wrists. His wrist-length fingerless gauntlets and his boots were both dark brown as well. And actually his thermal was a little lower-cut than usual so his upper chest showed a bit. And around his neck was a necklace with two thin black cords. Technically Brian was the one with the least changes, but changing his shirt and the cut was enough to make him look _a lot_ better...

And the rest of the girls thought the same. Ines was 'ooh'-ing and Hayarpi's jaw was dropped, drool oozing out from the corner of her mouth.

Nicole did a cat call whistle at Brian. "WOO! HOTTIE~!"

Brian's eye twitched at her and he turned away, looking at the ground in embarassment. Of course though, with a hot guy like him and his hot clothes and hot embarrassed side profile, the action was pretty hot too.

Hayarpi started nose-bleeding. Ines sweatdropped and gave her tissues, the Armenian girl smothering her face with them.

Aaanyway, and now, finally... Link!

Everyone turned to him.

Link did a cool pose. "I'm a model, ya know what I mean?" Yes, Link received some changes to his outfit too! Of course he wore the mandatory forest green tunic, but he received 'upgrades.'

Like now he had an off-white long-sleeved collared shirt underneath his tunic, so the collar and the long white sleeves showed just like his adult outfit. Also like Link's adult outfit, he had off-white fitted _pants _beneath his tunic which now covered his once-bare legs. Notice I said pants! So while they were fitted, they were _not_ the tight-looking-leggings Adult Link had in Hyrule. His undershirt was like that too. Between the tunic and white shirt was some chain mail, and the tunic itself had a little more sewing done on the side of the sleeves along with other miscellaneous details. He still had his green hat, brown gauntlets and boots, and his sheath and belt remained brown as well, with their gold buckles.

(**A/N: **Basically imagine a younger 13-year-old Twilight Princess Link! Except his hair's parted in the middle, he has regular gauntlets on both arms, and the thing about his pants and sleeves being fit like actual _pants and sleeves_ and well yeah, just like that picture I provided above! xD  
In case ya missed it, here's the picture of everyone:

http://i31(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)alhhrk(DOT)jpg

Don't forget to replace the things in the parentheses with the actual thing. :D Link's not included b/c hey, we all know what he looks like hehe.)

And of course, everyone had their swords and shields on their backs as well.

"Ohmygosh Liiiiiiinky-poo!" Nicole grinned, skipping over to him and poking his shoulder. "Yaaay! Ya look so _foine!_"

"Why thank you!"

All of a sudden she gasped. She took Hayarpi and put her to the left of Gilbert and Ines. "Blue, yellow and red: Romania!"

Then she bumped Hayarpi out of the spot and placed herself in it. "BELGIUM!"

And then she shoved Gilbert to the floor, shoved Ines on top of him and dog-piled them both. "GERMANY! YEEAAAHH!"

Brian had sunk to the floor by this time, cradling his pounding head in his hands. Hayarpi was rubbing her arm from being bumped and Ines and Gilbert started yelling at and chasing Nicole all over the place for abusing them.

Link stared blankly. "Uh..."

"Earth countries, Link. Flags."

"... Ohhhhh."

"Aaaaanyway... so this is your permanent hair and clothes for all forms now, okay?" The Great Fairy said. Everyone nodded. "All right then, so my work here is done! Any complaints about the changes?"

Everyone shook their heads, completely pleased with their new selves! If I were them I'd be too, yanno? Those are some pretty hot outfits they got. ... But anyway.

The Great Fairy nodded in approval. "All right, then! I'll return you to the Deku Palace now—"

"Wait!" Tatl called. "I get no change?"

"Don't you think your look is cute already?"

Tatl paused. "... Actually yeah, I do." Everyone else almost fell over.

"See? Yeah so that's it. Time to return to your adventure, Heroes and Heroines! As usual if you run into trouble, don't hesitate to come to me. _AHAHAHOOOHEEEHEAHAHAHHEEHEHAHHEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA__!_" Then the Great Fairy held out her arms, orange sparkles surrounding the seven and whisking them away.

–

` Deku Palace `

–

Everyone screamed as they fell from a ball of orange sparklyness, landing on top of each other. The ball faded away just as the six got up again.

"Hey, so, I wonder who that guy was that helped piece the Great Fairy?" Link muttered as he rubbed his back. "Blood red hair and amethyst eyes, huh...?"

"Well, it's no one _I_ know," Tatl shrugged. "Maybe it's somebody from that alternate reality you guys are always talking about."

Link and the earthlings exchanged looks. They tried to think of anybody, anyone they met in Hyrule or Termina with those characteristics... but really, nobody came to mind. Amethyst eyes were sort of rare.

"Maybe he's one of those people we'll meet in the future," Hayarpi tried. "Foreshadowing?"

The team looked at naGami-sama.

(**A/N:** ... HEHE. :D)

Realizing they wouldn't get an answer, they just shrugged and turned back to each other.

"Well anyway. Doesn't Gilbert look kinda older?" Brian randomly pointed out.

Link tilted his head at the now-blue-haired boy. "He does, huh! I guess it matches now though. Since he's the tallest."

"And he got so much hotter too," added Nicole. Hayarpi nodded in agreement. Ines giggled, proud of her boyfriend.

Gilbert laughed, scratching his head sheepishly. But suddenly, a piece of wood fell from the sky and landed on him. Gilbert yelped. "OWW! What the heck!?"

Nicole suddenly froze, getting a strange feeling. She looked around suspiciously, wondering what the cause was... but... there was nothing...

She shivered a bit. That was weird...

"You know, you ain't so bad yourself," Hayarpi murmured as she eyed her own boyfriend, grinning widely.

Brian flashed a smirk at her. "Right back at'cha, babyface."

Hayarpi turned around just as she started nose-bleeding again. Brian started cackling, just rubbing his girlfriend's back (how that would help a nose-bleed who knows, but whatever). The rest just handed Hayarpi some more tissues...

"Okaaay," continued Tatl, completely ignoring the bleeding and the wood that fell out of nowhere (literally). "We should really continue with the monkey-bailing-thing now."

"Good idea! I just remembered my plan, too!" Link cackled with more enjoyment than usual.

Ines blinked at him. "Why are you cackling with more enjoyment than usual?"

"Because." Link raised his arms to the sky, laughing maniacally. "I'M SO HAPPY MY ARMS AND LEGS AREN'T BARE ANYMORE! AND THEY'RE NOT TIGHT EITHER! NO MORE FREEZING AT NIGHT! MUAHAHAHA!"

The earthlings SWEATDROPPED!

"Yes anyway. So, the plan is..."

–  
–

All right, picking up the pace!

Everyone slapped their Deku Masks back on. Ines, Gilbert and Link made sure the Deku guards were in the ground before sneaking into the right corridor of the Inner Palace Garden, while Tatl, Hayarpi, Brian and Nicole went to the left corridor.

"I'm stuck with the lovey-dovey couple!" Nicole sobbed as she clutched to the wall, far away from the two. Tatl rolled her eyes.

Brian and Hayarpi just dragged her off to search for that guy who lived underground. But in their part of the garden, they only found money and a random heart container, so quite obviously the man was on the other trio's side...

"Hole in the ground!" Ines pointed out.

"Yaaaaay!" Gilbert giggled like a little girl, jumping into it. Link giggled too and followed suit. Ines's eye twitched.

Gilbert fell screaming, landing rather hard on his back. He grumbled as he got up. "Ooh, falling... my omega—" he was cut off abruptly when Link landed on him, and then Ines landed on them both. "OW! CAN'T BREATHE HERE!"

Sweatdropping, the two scrambled off and looked around. "So... where are we..." Ines mumbled. Directly in front of them was a spring, a few grass patches, and a sign.

"We're underground," Gilbert said. Way to be obvious. He glared at me.

"Pft, well yeah, but what's..." Ines drifted off when she noticed Link walking up the ramp to their left, reaching a man sitting on a carpet and eating something from a big bag.

Link grinned his Deku grin. "Hi."

The man stopped eating. "Why, WAAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" he cackled, bits of food flying from his mouth onto Link's face.

"EEEWWWWWW!" Deku Link burst out sobbing at the disgusting-ness.

"Ewww," Gilbert laughed from behind him.

The man turned to him. "WHY, WHAT'S WRONG!?" More bits of food.

"NO GILBERT, NOT YOU TOO!" Link sobbed from the floor, a hand reaching out.

Gilbert shook his head, falling to his knees. "NO! I CAN'T CONTINUE! GO ON WITHOUT MEEE...!"

Ines ignored them both, going up to the guy. "Hey dude, you selling those spiffy magic beans?"

"Why, indeed I am!"

"Can I buy some?"

"Why, of course!"

"... Why do you say 'why' at the beginning of every sentence?"

"Why, because it's cool!"

The Hispanic girl was smart enough to lift her shield every time he talked so she wouldn't get sputtered on. "... Yeah... can I just have one now please."

"Why, SHOOOOOOOOORE!" ("Oh my god," Ines twitched when she noticed some food chunks flying over her dark pink head.) The man stuck his arm around the shield, a magic bean in his hand. "Why, have a free sample!"

"Eh? Wow, thanks!" Ines gasped as she took it, surprised at his kindness.

"Why, no problem, but you gotta water 'em or else nothing will happen!"

"Any kind of water?"

"Why, of course not! Spring water!"

"Where the heck can I find that!?"

"Oh look, Gilbert!" Link said, pointing. Gilbert looked. "There's a small pool of spring water! Let's clean up there!"

"..." Ines turned back to the man, raising her shield higher. "Nevermind. Thank you!"

"WHY, THANK _YOU!_"

–  
–

Outside the Deku Palace, everyone met up again. "So, uh, what do we do with this again?" Ines asked as she held the magic bean up.

"Follow meee!" Nicole went to the right and hopped over the poisoned waters onto the lily pads, everyone following her.

But for some reason, Nicole felt as if she was being watched... and she felt something else, the same weird feeling she got when Gilbert got hit with the wooden plank earlier. As if something wanted to make its existence known to her, but for some reason was holding back.

She looked around, but spotted nothing... again. "Dude, what is this! I'm getting a little creeped out—"

"ACK, NICOLE, KEEP GOING!"

"WHA!?" she whirled around to see Brian falling into the waters. Hayarpi, mortified, followed him. Ines tried saving her but slipped, and Gilbert did the same but bounced off Ines's back. Tatl slapped her forehead.

Nicole and Link (who had been smart enough (for once) ("HEY." Link grumbled.) not to move from his lily pad) stared as everyone spazzed in the poisonous waters.

"Ahaha... oops."

After dragging the four out, everyone managed to reach the side of the palace, yanking their Deku Masks off as they saw a mound of soft soil there. Gilbert shoved the magic bean inside, watching a small sprout pop up. "Okay! Where's the spring water?" he looked around.

Everyone twitched when they saw Link finishing a bottle of water, wiping his mouth. "Phew! This is good water! Is it Arrowhead? Fuji? Sparklets?"

"..."

Brian threw a rock at his head.

"OWW, WHY!"

"CUZ YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"What'd I do!?"

"You drank the water that was supposed to water the bean," Hayarpi explained, sighing heavily.

Link blinked. "... Ohh. No problem, I have another idea!" he went to the sprout and lifted his tunic, unzipping his (new!) pants.

The girls screamed, covering their eyes. Brian and Gilbert looked away. "DUDE, DO NOT! PLEASE!" Brian yelled.

"Shh, I'm concentrating!" Everyone shut up when the sound of pit-patting reached their ears. They exchanged glances when they heard Link zip his pants back up. "Okey dokey! All finished!"

Ines sighed as she turned around. "That's not gonna work Link, the guy said only spring water would d—" she was cut off when the ground began rumbling beneath them. In a matter of seconds, a large plant the size of a truck sprung from the area the sprout was.

"Hoo hah!" Link cackled, jumping on it. "Come my friends, it's almost dawn!"

"..."

"Maybe it's cuz he _drank_ the spring water, so..." Gilbert murmured.

Ines sighed, climbing onto the plant too. "Whatever! Let's just go!"

Nodding, everyone else climbed onto it too and was hoisted upwards.

Slapping their Deku Masks back on (they were getting used to the pain), popping out of Deku Flowers, almost getting caught by stupid security guards, killing Mad Scrubs and some more running later...

The white monkey tied on a pole gasped as he spotted the six Deku Scrubs in the entrance to his right. "You...?!"

"What's up, homie!" Nicole grinned, hopping down.

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone else hissed in her face.

She sweatdropped. "Sorry..."

"Anyway," Hayarpi went up to the pole. "We—"

"Do as you will!" the white monkey said, tossing his head to the side overdramatically. "I didn't kidnap the princess, but none of you will believe me! I have nothing more to say to you Deku Scrubs..."

"What? But don't you remember us, we're the—"

"Yes! The ones to send me to my fiery death! Go on! Bound my legs and restrict me of my freedom! Yet all you desire will still be beyond your reach! Only with the power of the heart and the belief that you refuse to see, that's ensnared in the furious prickling vines will set the wings of understanding free and into the skies beyond perpetuity—HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

Everyone had turned away when the monkey began his wannabe Shakespeare speech. He just 'hmph'-ed and looked away, continuing to struggle in the rope.

"So I guess he doesn't remember us for some reason," Brian sighed.

"He doesn't wanna listen to Deku Scrubs, so..." Hayarpi took off her Deku Mask, restoring her back to her human state. Everyone did the same.

Ines started jumping around. "Ooh! Ooohhh! Do we get to hear our outfits _now!?_"

You already did!

She looked down at her dark red romper. "... Oh yeah!"

I can't believe you forgot...

"Well it's not my fault, we—"

"STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL!" Gilbert yelled at me, hugging Ines possessively. The other four "SSHHH!"-ed at them harshly. Oi, I'm not trying to steal anything! Ines just giggled at being hugged by her hot blue-haired baby love.

"What was that!?" the monkey said, turning his head around. He spotted the six humans, and then squeaked. "What the! How'd you get in here!?"

"Do you believe in magic!? In a young girl's heart!" Nicole sang happily.

"Oh. At last! Believers!"

"Actually, your brothers just asked us to help."

The monkey blinked. "... Oh. Ugh, I'm terribly sorry! But keep quiet, if they see you, they'll capture you. Here, just try to cut my rope, we'll talk after that!"

Nicole unsheathed her sword, a maniacal glint in her eye.

"NO NOT YOU! SOMEBODY ELSE!"

Brian dragged Nicole away as Hayarpi unsheathed her own sword. She hacked at the rope, but it remained intact. "... What the heck?" Hack. Hack. Hack. "It won't cut!"

"Oooh, magic roopppe," Nicole mumbled as she popped up again, poking it.

"Gah, no good, huh...?" the monkey sighed. "Oh! I know! Do you guys happen to have an instrument with a resonance that carries a long way?"

Gilbert stared. "What?"

"Loud sound, moron."

"Oooaahh. ... What'd you call me?"

Link ignored their bickering, pulling out his ocarina in question. The monkey shook his head. "No, that won't do! Anything louder?"

"Why do you want something loud? Then that'd attract the attention of the guards and the King," Tatl reasoned, but she was promptly ignored too. "... -.-;"

Link looked around. "But... this is the only instrument I have..."

"Lies!" Nicole yelled, slapping the Deku Mask over his face.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone whispered at him harshly.

Deku Link blinked, and then took out his pipes. The monkey stared. "OAH! YOU HAVE THEM! Just like the princess... Deku Pipes!"

Nicole began snickering. "Eww, the princess has pipes?" Pause. "... Are they big?"

Brian hacked a bag of rocks at her head.

"Really, what's with you and throwing rocks?" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"By the way," the monkey laughed a little sheepishly. "Who are you guys?" ("Short term memory, jeez!" Ines sweatdropped in the background.) "... Anyway, that's not important now! Listen; I went to Woodfall Princess with the temple to find out about the watery poison."

Link stared. "What?"

"I mean..." he shook his head. "I went to Woodfall Temple above the waterfall with the princess to find out about the poisonous waters, but she was captured by an evil monster! And the King won't listen to what I say—"

Brian waved his hand. "Yeah yeah, we heard this already, teach us the song!"

"... You understand my plight?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'm so glad you guys are willing to go in my place and save the princess!"

"Wha—! I never said—"

"Thank you so much! I owe you all!"

Everyone bore their eyes into Brian. Brian wondered why he always got them into things like this... "Okay, here's the song that'll open the temple, the princess taught it to me..." the monkey sang seven notes, Link repeating on his blaring Deku Pipes.

"You learned the Sonata of Awakening!" Gilbert said, posing. "This melody awakens those in a deeeeeeeep sleep!"

Ines eyed him. "Where do you get this info?"

"Internet."

But of course, with the loudness of the instrument, the King and the rest of the Deku guards heard it. "Everyone, did you hear that? This melody, which only the Deku Royal Family knows..."

The monkey gasped. "Yes! Finally, they're realizing I'm innoce—"

"IT PROVES THE FOOLISH MONKEY'S GUILT! LET HIS PUNISHMENT COMMENCE!"

Everyone gawked. "WHAT!?"

"I told you," Tatl sighed, then was swiftly shut up when Deku guards surrounded the seven.

"Take the shortcut the Deku use to get to Woodfall Temple!" the monkey yelled as the guards carried him off over their shoulders. "Hurry, if you don't, I will be punished!"

"Quiet, traitor!" a guard yelled, smacking him over the head.

"NOTHING IIIIISSS ETERNNNAAAAAaaallllll..."

–  
–

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they were thrown out. Then they screamed again as they slapped their Deku Masks on, and were stupidly let back in by the not-so-good outside guards.

"Grjjfmgjgwojglgitr...!" was the first thing the seven heard upon entering the royal chamber again. In the back of the room was the Deku King, moving his hips around in a circle while twirling his rod. (**A/N: **He seriously does that.) Above the fire was a large pot of water, and the white monkey was tied upside down, occasionally being dipped in it.

"Oh my gosh, poor thing!" Hayarpi sobbed.

"HEY!" the monkey screamed. "Who are you guys!? Help me please!"

"Uwahaha!" the Deku King cackled. "Tonight we shall have monkey stew!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dip!

The seven ran out of the chamber screaming, but not before Nicole took a picture of the Deku King pelvic thrusting. ... Ooh, disturbing.

–  
–

After entering the little cave in front of the Deku Palace, they reached the swamp again. They used the Deku Flowers and floated from big peach flower to big peach flower, taking turns. Link was currently burrowed into a Deku Flower, and as he popped up, he started heading towards the platform beside the waterfall.

However, as he flew...

"OH MY GOD, LINK!" the earthlings screamed. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT—"

"OWWWIEEE!" Link squeaked as he was hit by a flying brown thing. He let go of the flowers and started falling, but large claws caught his shoulders before he landed in the poisonous waters.

"Whoopsie, sorreh there, mate!" the owl cackled, flying to the platform and dropping Link up there, perching himself on the tall stone. The other six had already made their way to their area. Link fell over in shock.

Nicole gasped, pointing. "You!"

The owl blinked, replying with an Australian accent. "Mei?"

"Yes you!"

"What about mei?"

"What about you?"

"You said mei."

"So?"

"So yes."

"... What?"

Everyone else slapped their foreheads. "Anyway," the owl sighed. "G'day, Heroes and Heroines of Time! Long time no sei!"

"... Who are you again?" Brian asked.

The owl almost fell over. "I'm Kaepora Gaebora! Have you kiddies seen those statues that look loike mei?"

Ines blinked. "Oh yeah, those. We just ignore 'em and keep going."

Kaepora twitched. "No, don't overlook moi beauties! They're goin' to be of great help to ya! Sei," he gestured at the stone he was sitting on. "There're some musical notes kaa-ved into this rock. Boai playin' those you'll learn a magical melody that'll fly you to the places moi owl statues ahh at! It's a real toime saver! Now, I'm goin' to leave be-foh that peskeh bird comes and tries to grab moi nuts!"

"Your _what!?_" Nicole gasped.

Kaepora held up a bag of acorn nuts.

Nicole stared.

Suddenly a pelican-like bird came swooping in. "KAEPORA! I WANT YOUR NUTS!"

"CROIKEY! NEVAAAAAH! YOU SHALL NEVAH TOUCH THEM!"

The seven twitched as Kaepora flew away, the pelican-looking bird chasing after him.

"..."

"Well okay," Link laughed.

Nicole laughed too. "Whoa! Jeez, I thought he was talking abo—"

Tatl bonked her over the head. "Yeah, yeah, we all knew what you were thinking. Let's just get to the temple already!"

And so they jotted down the song and the seven moved on.

–

` Woodfall Temple `

–

"Woo hoo!" Gilbert cheered after they summoned the temple with the Sonata of Awakening and then flew in with the Deku Flowers. "Finally, our very first temple—what the heck is that hideous thing!?"

Everybody looked where he was pointing. In the middle of the room was a pink, carrot-y flying thing... Tatl bonked Gilbert. "Stupid! That's one of the pieces of the Great Fairy!"

"I thought she was put together earlier," Link sweatdropped.

"The one in Clock Town ain't the only one, smarty," answered Tatl, rolling her eyes. "Remember, that one said there are four more Great Fairies, and in each temple, fifteen stray ones... maybe we should use that gift she gave us?"

"You mean this ugly thing?" Link mumbled, taking out the Great Fairy Mask. Its hair started to sparkle.

Nicole 'ooh'-ed at it, taking it from him and putting it on her face. "Cool! Shinnyyy..."

"MOMMY!" the stray fairy in the middle of the room squeaked in all its rapture, flying towards Nicole. "MOMMY YOU'VE COME TO RESCUE ME!" it flew right into Nicole's face, sticking to it.

"AAAHHHH! EWWW! GET OFFA MEEEE!"

Sighing, everyone went ahead (Nicole following while stuffing the stray fairy into a bag). They reached an area with two floors, more purple water, doors and a flower-shaped contraption in the middle of it all. Tatl rang her bell. Everyone looked at her. "That thing in the middle... looks like a torch, huh? And it smells faintly of fire in here, so maybe we need to light that thing. But with what...?"

Everyone looked around. In one corner of the room was another unlit black torch, but then to their right was a lit one with insects flying around it. "Ah! Over there!" Link called, pointing. Everyone looked.

"So, we have to find a way to get to the second floor then..." Hayarpi mumbled.

Gilbert unsheathed his sword. "Let's get to it! Who shall lead in this temple?"

Everyone looked at each other.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Leave it to me!" Ines said after fifteen minutes of complete silence, sweatdropping as she stepped forward.

Everyone sighed. "FINALLY!" they eyed each other. So, Ines looked around a bit, trying to decide what to do first...

After a moment she slapped on her Deku Mask and hopped over the floating red flower things, reaching a room to the west with more water and a Deku flower in the center. In that room, Ines instructed Link to go and get the key in the chest that was to the left before everyone advanced to the room ahead of them.

"OHHH NOOOO!" everyone shrieked when they noticed what was in the room: **21 SNAPPER TURTLES!**

"What the heck is this!?" Gilbert sobbed, hugging Ines around the waist. "I think naGami wants to kill us or something!"

"It's the possessed turtles!" Nicole whined, hiding behind Link.

Link sweatdropped and hid behind her. Nicole hid behind him. He hid behind her.

And they were so persistent with it that they were getting closer to a snapper each time they hid behind each other. Eventually Link yelped as he bumped into something sharp, looking behind him, but was too late when he got flung to the side by a possessed turtle. Nicole gasped. "NUUU, LINKEEEHH—" yet she was cut off, getting hit too.

The other four unsheathed their swords, gulping.

–  
–

Later...

"What a piece of (BEEPBEEPBEEP!)!" Ines screeched as they exited the room, clothes slightly torn. In her hand she was crumbling the dungeon map. "All that for a lousy piece of paper!? My clothes got messed up too! I don't need this crap! I quit!"

"No! You can't quit!" Gilbert gasped, hugging her knees. ("What's with the clinginess?" Tatl sweatdropped.) "We need to stop the Skull Kid!"

"... I was just kidding..."

"... Oh."

"_Some_body likes jumping to conclusions," Hayarpi giggled.

Gilbert eyed her. "I'm not the only one."

"Eh?"

"Do you remember, SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hayarpi sobbed and clung to Brian.

Brian waved his arms. "OH MY GOD! NICOLE AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NICOLE!?" Link butt in as he completely ignored what Brian said, shoving his sword at his throat.

"Didn't you hear him?!" Ines snapped, pointing her sword at Link's neck.

Nicole gasped, taking her own sword and pointing it at her. "Hey! Don't you hurt Linky-poo!"

Gilbert unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Nicole. "You can't point at Ines like that!"

"Don't hurt Nicole!" Hayarpi yelled, pointing her sword at Gilbert.

Everyone then looked at Brian. Brian stared back. "... No way, I'm not going to point my sword at my own girlfriend to complete the circle."

"JUST DO IT!" everybody yelled. Brian 'eep'-ed and pointed.

Nicole shook her head, clicking her tongue in disappointment. She leaned over to Ines. "That's messed up." The Hispanic girl nodded, agreeing.

Brian's eye twitched at them. "YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!"

–  
–

Somehow, the six managed to continue through the dungeon and get the compass while still pointing swords at each other. They entered another room while walking in a circle.

"YOU GUYS STOP THAT!" snapped Tatl, bonking all six of them. "It's weird and annoying!"

"Sorry!" Nicole giggled, being the first to lower her sword before scooping the fairy into a hug.

She started shrieking. "EWW! NICOLE COOTIES!"

A few rooms later...

"Where are we?" Gilbert mumbled, looking around, yet all he saw was darkness. The seven were going down a pitch black hall, with no light whatsoever. Even with Tatl's glow they could barely see anything...

"I think the question is, where the heck is this leading us to?" came Link's voice. "For all we know this hall could lead us down a trap door to our fiery deaths in the pits of—"

Ines reached over and smacked Link. Or what she _thought_ was Link anyway; she really ended up smacking Nicole. "OWW!" she yelped, smacking back.

"WHO THE HECK SMACKED ME!?" Tatl screeched, bonking someone.

Brian growled. "OWW! WHY YOU!" Smack!

"AIIE!" Whap!

"GRRR!" Ouch!

"GAAHH!" Yowza!

"ARGHH!" (insert hitting sound effect here)

Eventually the seven ended up on the floor, bruised and wiped out from beating each other up. "Okay look. This isn't working," Hayarpi mumbled, sitting up.

"Ms. Duh!" Nicole sighed as she stayed on the floor.

But then suddenly she heard something... a voice... a... _sexy­_-kinda male voice...

_'Your friends are amusing.'_

"Aren't they?" the Asian girl laughed back in response, sighing up at the darkness. "I love 'em to death!"

Link poked her shoulder. "Nic? Who're you talking to?"

"That sexy voice that came out of nowhere."

"What sexy voice that came out of nowhere?"

"The sexy voice that said you guys are amusing that came out of nowhere. Then I just responded. ... Out of nowhere."

Everyone else eyed each other in the darkness. How they did that even though they couldn't see each other, who knows, but whatever.

"Um..." Ines started. "I think Nicole's going crazy..."

"What're you talking about, she's already crazy," Brian grumbled.

Nicole nodded, agreeing. "Yeah! But really, you guys didn't hear it?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

Then Nicole finally cracked, after getting weird feelings twice and hearing sexy male voices out of nowhere. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GHOOOOOOOSTS!" She got up and began running around in circles.

Hayarpi ignored her. "Anyway! Let's push that aside for now. We shou—oh hey, a torch!" she pointed. And everybody looked; faintly in the darkness dim flames danced in the distance...

"THE LIGHT!" Nicole gasped, getting up and running towards it.

"No, whoever-you-are!" sobbed Gilbert, not recognizing her figure as she ran frantically away. "Stay away from the light! Stay away!" Tatl twitched at him.

But soon enough Nicole came back with a lit Deku Stick, pulling up her friends from the floor. "Hi! Welcome to Woodfall Temple, I'm Nicole, your tour guide! Please do not touch anything or do anything stupid without permission! If you break it, ya buy it!"

"So she's hearing voices _and _she thinks she's a tour guide... we really are doomed," Tatl sobbed as they went down the hall, eventually moving on to the next room.

–  
–

Everyone cackled together as they exited a room.

Then they stopped and eyed each other. "... Okay that's weird. It's like when we all talk at the same time," Hayarpi mumbled.

"Aaaanyway," Nicole cut in, waving around her new item: a Hero's Bow. "Woohoo! Spiffy! Come on, rejoice with me in this moment!" she raised her arms up. "Everybodeh say HOOOO!"

"HOOO!" (only) Gilbert laughed.

Everyone else stared at him.

Gilbert coughed and slowly put his arms down, looking away.

Tatl couldn't hold back a snicker and looked at Ines. "Heh, right. Let's keep going."

Ines led them to a room where they faced a ("EEEEEEEKK! RABID FROG AND POSSESSED TURTLE COMBINED!" Hayarpi shrieked.) ... Yes, that one. After defeating said frog and turtle, the seven came out of the room with the boss key in hand, ending up on the second floor. They noticed they were pretty level with the torch they saw earlier, so Link shot an arrow through it, lighting the torch on the flower platform. It raised and began spinning, they shot more arrows, stepped on a foot switch, and then opened the final room!

"Hey baby," Gilbert randomly said, poking Ines. "If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"Of course not, I'd be flattered—" Ines paused as she finally got it. "... (SLAP)"

"OWW!"

"You weirdo! Jeez..."

"I don't get it," Link mumbled. "Wasn't that a compliment?"

The earthlings eyed him.

"Let's split up," continued Ines anyway. Gilbert cackled in the background. "So me, Link and Brian to the right, then Gilbert, Nicole and Hayarpi to the left. Okay go!"

Everyone split up and found whatever they found at their respective sides before meeting each other on the platform on the other side of the room.

"Already?" Link sweatdropped as he eyed the door that was chained and locked with the boss insignia. "That's kinda lame."

"Yeah, this temple was short," concurred Hayarpi. Ooh, 'concur'! "But oh well, it's the first one anyway."

Brian shrugged. Then he looked around. "SECRETARY LADY!" he suddenly snapped, making everyone else jump beside him.

Nicole appeared, business suit on and the works. "Yes, sir!?"

"Do we have all the stray fairies?"

The Asian girl pulled a large, pink, glowing bag out from her dimensional pocket, peeking in.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" all fifteen fairies squeaked.

"AHHH! THE PINK LIGHT! IT BLIIIINDS MEEEEEEE!" sobbed Nicole as she shielded her eyes.

"... I think that's a yes," Gilbert sweatdropped.

Everyone nodded. Nicole tied the bag close again and shoved it in her pocket. Link took out the boss key and opened the lock, everyone heading inside to face the first boss of their adventure...

* * *

**A/N: **_YOSH!_

**Link: **I'm hungry.

**Niagra: **Order food.

**Ryo: **Ooh! Ooh! Chinese!

**Link: **(tosses phone at him) Okay, you talk then.

**Ryo:** NO! I'M TOO HANDSOME! (**Link:** What does that have to do with ordering food? o.O) (tosses it at Niagra)

**Niagra: **No! My voice is too tiny! (tosses it at Link)

**Link/Niagra/Ryo: **(toss, toss, toss, etc.)

**A/N: **I want steamed dumplings! (turns to reader) Anyway TELL ME WHATCHU THINK OF EVERYONE'S LOOKS! (Ze link is up there and at my profile.) Please. :D;;

**Link/Niagra/Ryo: **(tosses it at naGami)

**A/N: **(throws it over her shoulder) NOOO I'M SHY! XDD (runs away; comes back) _**THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS!!!**_ (runs away for real now)

**- naGami c.**


	11. Aurees & Ines, the Woodfall reps!

**Disclaimer:** Liiiiiiiike, oh my gooooood, I like totally said this like fifteen hundred times. Like, I don't own Zelda, jeez. Like. Oh, and all the art is copyright of their respective artists as well. Just using them as references--I own nothing except this story!

**A/N: **I have an excuse! But this time it's a real one! Wanna hear it!?

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** Not really—

**A/N:** NO I'LL GIVE YOU A SUMMARY! Basically I got jumped by my family, friends, and an exchange student staying over at my house. Hoo haw, I like cookies!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Brian shrugged. Then he looked around. "SECRETARY LADY!" he suddenly snapped, making everyone else jump beside him._

_Nicole appeared, business suit on and the works. "Yes, sir!?"_

_"Do we have all the stray fairies?"_

_The Asian girl pulled a large, pink, glowing bag out from her dimensional pocket, peeking in._

_"_**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**_" all fifteen fairies squeaked._

_"AHHH! THE PINK LIGHT! IT BLIIIINDS MEEEEEEE!" sobbed Nicole as she shielded her eyes._

_"... I think that's a yes," Gilbert sweatdropped._

_Everyone nodded. Nicole tied the bag close again and shoved it in her pocket. Link took out the boss key and opened the lock, everyone heading inside to face the first boss of their adventure..._

–

` Woodfall Temple :: Boss Room `

–

In a world where vinegar has no taste...

"Gaahh! This makes the fish and chips taste nastyyyy!" Hayarpi gagged, throwing the bottle over her shoulder. It cracked, its non-vinegar-tasting contents spilling all over the floor. The fish and chips followed suit.

All of a sudden Link started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHH! AHH! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE BOSS YET!" Brian screeched into his ear.

The Hylian stopped, putting his arms down. "Oh yeeeaaahhh...!"

Everyone else exchanged exasperated eyes. "Wow, that sentence was full of 'e's!" Ines randomly pointed out. Why thank you!

Link, Nicole, Ines, Gilbert, Brian, Hayarpi and Tatl all looked around the room. It was dark and circular, like Tingle's eye bags, but there was no boss or any kind of monster in sight. However, smack dab in the middle of the room was a bright yellow Deku flower.

Tatl scoffed, flittering over to the flower and poking it. "What is this, a joke? Is this the boss? A measly Deku flower!? The heck are we supposed to do with it, pluck its petals off and ta-da?! Jeezus! This is pissing me off!"

"_Some_one's on their period," Brian mumbled. Tatl ignored him and kicked the flower repeatedly.

"Or it could be PMS," Ines added.

Nicole shoved her way into the conversation. "Do fairies even have their periods?"

"Haha, imagine the mini-pads they'd have to use," laughed Gilbert.

"You guys sicken me," Hayarpi sighed.

Link poked his head into their circle. "Pads? What are those?"

Everyone else looked at him.

"... What are they?"

Suddenly, a voice came to everyone's ears... a mysterious voice... not the mysterious-sexy voice Nicole heard before, but rather, a voice that went something like this...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sawembaaaaaaaaaahhh!! WalaEEEEEEEEEsumaboooooooo! Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!"

"Nicole! Stop that!" Ines scolded. Nicole pouted and stopped attempting to make tribal noise calls.

"Boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka, boomchakalaka. HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY! HEY HEY HEY!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP!?" snapped Ines again, smacking Nicole's arm.

The Asian girl smacked her back. "THAT'S NOT ME! Did you not notice the deep manly voice this time!?"

"Stop spreading those lies!"

"Well! Well! Uhh... tu madre!"

Ines gasped. What did she say?! Nicole did _not_ just use her own language against her! Well, two can play that game! "NANAY MO!"

This time Nicole gave an overdramatic gasp. "EEEEHHHHH?! TU MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NANAY MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ines jumped Nicole. Link came up in front of them and smacked a large golden gong. Let the catfight commence!

"Are you guys going to ignore me the whole time or what?" Odolwa sighed heavily as he sat cross-legged behind them. He drummed his fingers on his knee. "I feel unloved."

"You better." Gilbert nodded. Tatl stopped kicking the flower. Brian and Hayarpi looked at her, then eyed each other, then eyed Ines and Nicole catfighting, then Link polishing the large golden gong and finally Gilbert who was having a chat with Odolwa.

... Wait.

Odolwa? How long had he been there?

"... Hey, that's the boss, isn't it?" Hayarpi murmured as she gestured at Odolwa.

Brian eyed the large warrior dude. "... Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"..."

He unsheathed his sword, flailing it around as he ran towards Odolwa. "HA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gilbert ran out of the way. Eep-ing, the boss sprung up, picking up his own sword and shield just as he dodged Brian's swing. "Ooh, feisty, you are!"

"Ew, don't call me feisty!"

"Feisty boy, feisty boy, how you feel 'bout being mah toy?!"

Brian screamed and ran the opposite direction.

Link though started laughing evilly in the background. He pointed at Brian's running figure. "HAH! Now you know how it feels to be me!"

"Jeez guys, FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!" Tatl cheered as she took a seat on a petal.

Hayarpi squeaked, jumping sideways as she barely missed a swipe from Odolwa's sword. She ended up near the flower. "Gah! Tatl!" she eyed the idle fairy. "Aren't you going to target for us!?"

"Target for you? Are you kidding me?" the yellow fairy scoffed some more. "I just had my wings done a while ago, I refuse to get them dirty."

"Why you!" Ines screeched as she managed to overhear. "After this Imma—EEK!" she started screaming as a horde of locusts started following her.

"Nooo, my love! I'll help yoouu!" Gilbert yelled as he followed.

"Gah! Navi _always _targeted for us!" Link sobbed as he ran by behind them, fighting off more locusts.

Here, Tatl raised an eyebrow. Navi again? Who _is _this Navi these people keep mentioning from time to time? And why did they always compare her to this Navi person? She must know!

... So she decided to ask. "Who's Navi?"

But her question went unanswered as suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded everyone. They all screamed. "At least give us some advice!" Brian growled.

Tatl paused for a second. "... Oh, I know." Everyone looked to her. "If he starts dancing and you don't run... well, then I really can't help you!"

They almost fell over.

Then, Odolwa started doing a funky dance!

"What if we dance _with_ him!?" Nicole tried, doing some random squat-kick dance. Then she yelped when a scarab fell from the ceiling and landed beside her. "ACK! OKAY NEVERMIND!"

All of a sudden Odolwa came to a halt, staring at the seven. "Haha! Boomchakalaka bombolayo imboya!?"

They stared back blankly. "..."

"Koko laki fukayama Indonesian Chinese restaurant olokubambay mandalay!? Iku rabi wawa CHANDELIER!"

"...?"

"... Por qué!?"

"Oah! Spanish!" Ines, Gilbert, and Brian looked at each other, smiling.

"Oah, Spanish," Nicole, Link and Hayarpi looked at each other, grumbling.

Odolwa lowered his sword, speaking to the three Hispanic teenagers. "Por qué me lastimas?"

"Porque tenemos que salvarala Princessa!" Brian replied as a matter of factly.

"Oye tienes frutas contigo?" Gilbert randomly butt in. Both Brian and Ines stared at him.

Odolwa shook his head. "No, pero antes conoci a un muchacho y todos le decion fruita."

Ines blinked. "Oh? Por qué?"

"Porque le gustaban los bananas y nuevos!"

Odolwa, Ines, Brian, and Gilbert all violently threw their heads back, erupting into insane laughter. "_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Link, Nicole, and Hayarpi just stared.

"Yes chem karogh ghosal eespaneren," Hayarpi sighed all of a sudden in Armenian, shaking her head. "Bayts yes sirum em gyut!"

Nicole shoved her aside, suddenly reciting in Tagalog. "Pagtiwalaan mo ako! At kung sinabi mo sa akin ang lahat na dapat kong malaman, PAPATAYIN KITA!"

Link looked lost at everything. Should he speak Hylian? He didn't want to be left out. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Sëru koemes ab hëntan pakstën..."

"Who?" Odolwa asked. Link shrugged.

Tatl however was still pondering on what the Asian girl said. "Wow Nicole, that was harsh." Nicole cackled an evil cackle.

"You understood her?" Ines asked, switching back to English.

"Yeah, fairies can understand every language that exists. And that joke Odolwa made was cheesy."

"FABRICANTE DE QUESOS!" the boss yelled back, offended. He switched back to his tribal language, raising his arms in the air as he called for a sea of rabid locusts and more scarabs. From the ceiling they descended, attacking the group of six. They all screamed in panic and flailed their swords about brainlessly.

"Use your stupid bows!" Tatl snapped, a vein threatening to pop on her forehead.

Everybody whipped out their bows and began firing relentlessly at Odolwa's head. Said boss squeaked when the arrows hit on target and dug into his skin. He sunk to his knees, crying out to the sky—err, ceiling. "N-no! I can't be defeated yet...!" He stumbled around before his knee caught the cracked vinegar bottle from earlier this chapter. "Agh! My knees! They bleed!" he tripped then, face falling into the vinegar. "YARGH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

The six took this chance and ran up to him, smacking and slicing him with their swords and kicking him in the gut and all those graceful moves.

Finally Odolwa was done for. He screamed his final scream, spazzing a little bit before his body went limp and burst into little blue flames.

Everyone whooped for joy.

"Yay! First boss defeated!" Gilbert cheered as they all gathered for a group hug. Then they all winced from the bug bites and burns they got.

Tatl flitted about. "Good job everyone!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Ines grumbled.

"Whatdju say!?"

"You heard what I said."

"Say it again, I dare ya!"

"No. Thanks. To. You. Take that, betch."

"Why you...!"

Nicole shoved their faces apart. "Take a chill pill, yo!"

Brian swat at her. "Stop talking like that!"

Meanwhile, Link and Hayarpi had wandered off, spotting something over where Odolwa burned away. Link bent down, picking up the mask that appeared. It resembled Odolwa's face. "Eck, what's this?"

"Odolwa's Remains," Hayarpi explained. "I think this is proof that we've defeated him. Since yanno, everything will be undone when we go back in time so this is what we bring back with us for evidence."

Tatl flew over, fight forgotten, saying in a game host's voice. "Correct! The evil thing that's possessed the spirit of Woodfall is gone, and now we've got to free the other three areas in Termina! And if that's accomplished, your prize will be... MAJORA'S MASK!"

Then she flew back and smacked Ines across the face, triggering another catfight. Nicole sobbed as she tried keeping them away from each other.

"Oh come on, let's just go to the light already," Brian grumbled, picking Tatl out of the fight cloud while Gilbert held Ines back.

Link carefully tucked the mask away and followed everyone else into the circular blue light in the center of the room...

–  
–

"Oogah, ooh ugah uwa!"

The seven heroes and heroines looked around; instead of being transported outside the temple, they were now in an unknown canyon-like location. Around them floated opaque thingamabobs in all different shapes, sizes and lengths. Everything came across as soft and dream-like. Things that resembled waterfalls were in the distance and everyone stood on a high gray platform in the middle of an abyss, staring at something they weren't sure existed...

But it made a sound, they were sure of that. And for some reason they could hear creepy, holy music playing everywhere.

"What the heck," Brian voiced everyone's thoughts. "Where...?"

"It's the Woodfall guardian..." Tatl realized. "There! The giant in front of us!"

Nicole squinted her eyes, looking about. "Where? I can't see him."

"Right there, between the clouds."

"Those clouds?"

"No, you idiot! To the left!"

"I still can't see!"

"You're looking to the right!"

"Well pft I thought you meant MY left!"

"We're facing the same direction, ignoramus!"

"I'm not a hippopotamus!"

Finally Link stepped in, casting his arm out between Nicole and the fairy. He glared at the latter. "Would you stop picking fights with people?! Jeez! It's like you can't go one hour without exploding! Here, keep your mouth busy!" he shoved a mini croissant in Tatl's mouth.

"... Mmpfh mppfh fmph."

"I did _not_ start anything," Nicole grumbled. Tatl's eye twitched.

"OOGAH BANGAH URGH!" a third voice butt in. The two stopped squabbling and looked forward. "Ugah wugah orakimboya. Oogi wag chuh weh weh!"

Tatl spit the croissant out, translating for everyone. "It's the guardian of Woodfall. He says... he's thankful that we saved him..."

"Urgah bambuh!" Then it seemed like he started to sing.

Everybody listened, then blinked as he stopped and raised his arms out to them. They just stared blankly.

"He wants you to repeat it," Tatl sweatdropped. "The song he's singing."

Link whipped out his ocarina. The guardian sang again, and Link repeated the notes on his ocarina. The guardian cheered.

"You have learned the Oath of Order!" Gilbert danced and posed. "When the time comes, use the song to call the four who are there to the center of Clock Town!"

"Ooooh, spiffy!"

Then the guardian started to talk again. Apparently it wasn't finished yet... "Ugah rallah bamoo! Ines!"

Ines started to panic. "Why'd it say my name?!"

Tatl gasped. "He wants you to step forward!"

Hesitantly, Ines did as told. The transparent beings which were wandering around suddenly flew to her, shrouding her in a cloud of spirits and sprites. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation...

"Maybe they think you smell good," Nicole called out as if reading her mind.

"Ines _does_ wear really nice perfume," Gilbert gushed beside her. Everyone else eyed him.

The guardian ignored them all and continued. "Urgah tamba wehweh chookuh luukah fundamao, hwerhwogh uoycivjo kaber cuohvlamoo! Bagsedf!" Ines stared at him blankly. The guardian sighed and waved his hand.

The transparent beings flew away, and then there was a bright flash of light!

Suddenly somebody appeared before the seven. It was a woman with long chestnut colored hair and a dress with earthen colors which ends looked like the tips of leaves. Her feet were wrapped in the same colored cloth and she wore a headband with a bunch of long, draping garnishes. Her entire ensemble resembled somebody that represented the forest, and beneath her feet were... barks of wood?

(**A/N:** Picture of her - http://i29(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)161kvnt(DOT)jpg  
Don't forget to replace those thingies!)

She smiled kindly at them. "Hello."

Ines raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Is that how you greet your Goddess?"

Everybody froze. Goddess?

"My name is Aurees, the Goddess of Woodfall. And I choose you," she pointed at Ines, her attached hair-accessories floating in the air around her, "as my representative!"

"Oh wow! I'm so honored!" Ines squealed.

Everyone cheered and hugged her. Aurees smiled. Until there was a pause, that is.

Ines looked at Aurees sheepishly. "So what's that again?"

The earth goddess almost fell over in mid-air. "I suppose you all forgot that certain event during your excursion to Hyrule. Do you remember meeting her, the Goddess of Fairies, Keikya?"

Tatl stared. Wasn't the Goddess of Fairies only a fable?

But Nicole gasped, waving her hand in the air. "Oh yeeeaah! I'm her representative! But that was in Hyrule, though..."

Suddenly another flash of light occurred, and standing beside Aurees was another lady wearing a silver dress and sandals. Torso up she wore silver armor, more armor gracing her sandals, shoulders and forearms. Long silver hair fell down to her shins and on her back sprouted white wings, similar to Tatl's. On her forehead was a tiara with the Triforce symbol on it...

(**A/N:** Picture - http://i32(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)iciir8(DOT)jpg  
Yeah. XD)

"Um, yeah, hi, did you forget about me?" she laughed, crossing her arms.

Nicole started squealing in happiness, waving her arms. "KEIKYAAAAAAA!"

"Whoa! You got so pretty!" Link commented. Gilbert and Brian were gawking. Ines and Hayarpi slapped them, respectively, knocking them out of their stupor.

Meanwhile Tatl was gawking. Was that...!? No way... but she was a myth!

Yet, there she floated, the Almighty, Powerful and Beautiful Fairy (or the Queen/Goddess of All Fairies), in all her tangible, substantial stuff, oh-so-gracefully sitting in mid-air in front of her and talking to the six like they were _old friends..._

Keikya, as her name was and the object of Tatl's current thoughts just giggled and decided to ignore the violence to her right. Instead she focused on the comment that came from the left, swatting her hand Link's direction. "Oh, Hero! Don't flatter me like that." She turned to Nicole, smiling. "Long time no see!" Nicole nodded in agreement, still grinning.

The yellow fairy blinked. Okay, so they _were_ old friends...

"Yes, anyway," Aurees started. "So let's recap on what a representative is."

"Or we could always go to a flashback," Keikya suggested. "To that time in the Water Temple in Hyrule, when Nicole knew information that the others had no idea about."

"... Yeah, that'd be better."

"You're just lazy."

"Shuttup."

:: **Flashback! ::  
(_We're In Hyrule, stupid!_, Ch. 17)**

_Din nodded. "It's very simple. The Triforce pieces all watch over each other. Nayru chose Zelda, so she informs her of what happened to the rest of the Triforce pieces. Farore chose Link, but he can't know because he's the one who wished for something. Ganondorf got the Triforce, so I had no choice to inform him. Understand?"_

_"Okay then, but how does Nicole know?" Gilbert murmured._

_"Well," Keikya started. "I'm a Goddess too so..."_

_"... You chose Nicole." Link finished. She nodded. He glanced at the back of his left hand, seeing the Triforce mark glowing gold. Brian noticed it, and then took Nicole's hands, inspecting, but there was nothing on it. "Then isn't she supposed to have a Triforce piece?"_

_"No, the Triforce only has three pieces," Keikya explained. "She has a Goddess piece."_

_Ines blinked. "What's that?"_

_"When a Goddess that is not part of the Triforce chooses a person for any reason, they get a Goddess piece," Nayru said._

_Farore continued. "That is a holy piece that allows them to know what the Triforce pieces are up to."_

_Navi blinked. "Is the Goddess piece on her hand?"_

_"No, on her forehead. It glows with the respective color of her Goddess."_

_The fairy flew over to Nicole, landing on her shoulder. She eyed Nicole's forehead. A strange symbol appeared, softly glowing silver. "Hey! Cool!"_

_Nicole gasped. "Lemme see!" she whipped out a mirror out of nowhere and put it in front of her face. "Oooh, cooolie!" Link went over to her, staring. The rest ran and stared at her too. She sweatdropped._

_After a while... "Okay, okay stop it! You guys are getting creepy!"_

_"Sorry." They all backed away._

::** End of Flashback!** ::

"By the way, what was the reason for giving Nic a Goddess Piece again?" Hayarpi asked, looking to Nicole's Goddess in question.

Keikya tilted her head. "Because, as Link the Hero of Time's allies, you are all a certain icon of something, and represent that icon. Link's own icon is light and of course courage, and in Nicole's case, magic, and for Ines, it's earth. Plus we needed at least one outsider out of the Triforce pieces to know what's going on. Zelda was in hiding that time, Ganondorf's an idiot, and Link here sometimes forgets to mention important things..." she explained. Hayarpi just 'oh'-ed quietly.

"Do you want me to take back that compliment I made on you earlier?" the blond grumbled.

Keikya zapped him with a silver beam.

"OWCHIES!"

"So why all of a sudden am I chosen?" Ines asked, looking to the two Goddesses floating in front of them. She felt a strange tingling on her forehead.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, there's no Ganondorf or anything now."

"Just a falling moon and a possessed guy with a mask," Brian grumbled.

Aurees ignored Brian's remark, turning to Ines and smiling. "There wasn't much of a chance for us to come out during your Hyrule trip, so we're taking this chance to bestow the pieces. For sure it'll be of some use _this _time."

"I see."

"Plus I think you're cool."

Ines squealed. How loved she felt at the moment! A Goddess thought she was cool! Brian held back a laugh in the background; thankfully Ines didn't notice him. She turned to Aurees. "Thank you!" Then she took out a mirror and began to inspect a soft green glowing symbol that appeared on her forehead out of nowhere.

Everyone else gathered around her and gazed at it. "Oaaahhh!"

Nicole popped up beside her. Her own silver symbol glowed.

Everyone 'ooahh'-ed some more!

"Well," started the Fairy Goddess, everyone turning to her when she spoke. "I suppose I should be leaving now. It was nice seeing all of you again," she smiled warmly, but then eyed the yellow fairy. Keikya turned to Link, reminded of something. "By the way Hero, have you found...?"

The blond instantly knew what she was talking about. He shook his head, gaze shifting to the ground. "I've... been searching for a while now. But I couldn't. It's hard to pinpoint a location. She could be _anywhere_..."

Keikya frowned slightly at his reply. The earthlings exchanged understanding glances. She flew over to Link, gently patting his forearm. "Well, keep trying. Don't give up faith." Link only nodded in response. Then Keikya floated over to Nicole, gave her a high-five, and waved at everyone else before finally disappearing via the light she appeared from.

Then Aurees turned to everybody else. "Ines, use that Goddess Piece well, all right?"

"But I don't know how—"

"Thank you for rescuing Woodfall! And don't forget that Oath of Order song you guys just learned, it's important!"

"Ugah wugah bumbo EIGHTY CENTS PER POUND!" cried the guardian in all encouragement, not wanting to be left out.

Everyone stared at him, confused, until their vision suddenly turned dark...

–  
–

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH— _**OWWW!**_"

The six humans grumbled and complained and whined like little boys and girls as they got up, looking around. They had been dropped at the back entrance of the temple. Then they realized; the water that had surrounded it wasn't poisoned anymore! Everyone cheered some more.

Tatl however, was in her own world again. That was a lot of information she'd heard in the past few minutes. She glanced at the six, who were currently doing a victory limbo game with a stick they found nearby.

Those six... so they _had_ gone on a quest before, in Hyrule, they met the friggin' Goddess of All Fairies aka Keikya who was believed to be a myth but she's actually real, there are such things as Goddess Pieces that do indefinite things, Link was called the Hero of Time making everyone else heroes and heroines or allies or whatever, and by the time he came to Termina he was _looking _for somebody...? Who?

Could it be that Navi person?

"Hey," Brian spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't we have a Deku princess to rescue?"

"OH YEAH!" Nicole said, letting go of her end of the limbo stick. It landed on Gilbert's face, and she started screaming when Ines began chasing her yelling death threats.

Tatl looked up at that, barking out, "Hey! I have a question!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the fairy.

"How did... and why did... you meet Keikya?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. Tatl looked around.

"Well..." Hayarpi spoke up, a little hesitant. "It... was during a huge fight. Gilbert had gotten sick and Ines was taking care of him, so it was just the five of us. We were against this giant dragon, and the area we were fighting in was so hot and unstable, we had no idea what was going on... then, Link got into an accident..."

At this, Link's arms automatically went up in front of his chest, as if shielding it. The other earthlings had shifted their gazes elsewhere, with somewhat hard expressions from the memory.

Tatl looked between them. Maybe she shouldn't have asked...

Hayarpi waved her hand. "Though we managed to defeat the dragon. Keikya came to us after and helped Link, and popped in from time to time to help us. So yeah, there."

"... Oh."

Yet another pause.

"Deku Princess," Gilbert whispered in the silence, reminding the others as well as trying to lighten the mood. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Right, right!" Tatl flew about. "Come on guys, let's get to it!"

She watched as they all looked around, spotted nothing, figured the Princess was still in the temple before heading back inside.

Tatl followed quietly.

Lots of things must have happened in that Hyrule land... perhaps it was better that she didn't know some of them.

–  
–

The seven were back in Woodfall Temple, via the back entrance. Upon entering, a shrub-covered entryway greeted them.

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do!?" Nicole sobbed. Link bust out his sword and hacked the shrub down. "... Oh."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" a voice squeaked in horror. Everyone peeped inside the little room they revealed, seeing a wooden girl with a large head clutching to the wall, terrified. "PLEASE DON'T USE ME FOR CAMPFIRE! I'M YOUNG AND UNDERDEVELOPED!"

"Indeed," Brian mumbled, eyeing her flat chest. Hayarpi smacked him for looking there.

I _really_ think we're gonna end up bumping the rating in the future...

"We're not gonna use you for anything," Gilbert laughed, waving his hand. "You're the Deku Princess, right?"

"Y... yes..."

Everyone bowed slightly. "We're here to rescue you!" Link told her. "The monkey told us to come."

"Oh really?"

"Ya really!"

"No waaaaay!"

"Yes waaaaay!"

"Naaaahhh!"

"Yaaaaahhh!"

"... Awesome!" Everyone almost fell over. She unlatched herself from the wall. "That must mean he's safe, then! Oh thank goodness... I thought my dad would think that the monkey had kidnapped me when I didn't go home... and maybe even punish him! Hoo-hoo-hoo..."

_-_

_Above the fire was a large pot of water, and the white monkey was tied upside down, occasionally being dipped in it._

"_HEY!" the monkey screamed. "Who are you guys!? Help me please!"_

"_Uwahaha!" the Deku King cackled. "Tonight we shall have monkey stew!"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dip!_

_-_

The earthlings, Link and Tatl looked at each other.

The Princess eyed all their suspicious movements. "... Why are you doing that."

Hayarpi laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, y'see..."

"That's exactly what he's doing!" Nicole grinned. She got smacked. "OWW! WHY!?"

"Oh yeah, way to break it to her gently," Tatl mumbled.

"HE'S ACTUALLY DOING THAT!?" the Princess exploded, waving her arms insanely. (Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, I just said so...") "WHY...! THAT STUPID HASTY-DECISION-MAKING PIECE OF FIREWOOD FATHER OF MINE!" she turned on them. "YOU SEVEN! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE! BRING ME TO DEKU PALACE!"

"Okay, follow us!" Everyone turned to exit the room. Then they noticed the Princess wasn't following. They turned back around, looking at her in question.

She laughed a little but stared at the ground, twiddling her fingers. "Oh, um... I forgot to mention. There's a teeny problem..." The seven continued staring. "When I got captured... or well, before I got captured, I was running away... and then I tripped, and... kinda twisted my ankle."

The Deku Princess lifted the bottom of her skirt up, revealing a disgusting, bubbling, rotting split wooden ankle with green moss growing on it.

"Howdy ho!" came a voice from it.

Everyone just screeched and backed up.

"So yes, I can't walk. Can one of you carry me?"

"CoughLINKcough," Ines mumbled, shoving the blond forward.

"NO!" he shoved Gilbert.

"Ew!" Gilbert shoved Brian.

"No way in heck."

The Princess pouted. "Fine! Then isn't there anything else you can carry me in!?"

"Something that'll fit you?" Tatl mumbled, exchanging glances with the humans. "I don't think we have anything..." she paused, eyeing a glass object around one of their belts. "... Except..."

"... Except?"

–  
–

It was so terrible, so horrid, the girls couldn't watch! Except Nicole, of course, who was watching the scene in half dread, half fascination.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! OW OW OW OWWIIEE!"

"She! Won't! Fit!" Brian grunted as he stood on the Deku Princess's head, jumping up and down. "Her head's too big!"

Link almost fell over as one arm smacked him in the face, trying to keep the bottle standing up. "Jump harder! Or higher! Whatever!"

Half the Deku Princess's body was squished in the bottle already. The bottle, despite being made of glass, was being a real trooper and not breaking while all this was happening.

Gilbert was standing a little ways back, pondering... until! "OH HEY! Idea!" he ran away. Then he came back with a huge bucket of melted butter.

"Where'd you get that from!?"

"Internet!"

Nicole went over and dipped a section of some corn cob she found in it. "Mmm mmm good!"

After Gilbert shooed Brian off the princess's head, he cackled, hoisting the bucket up over his shoulders. Then he dumped it all over the wooden royal. The rest of her easily popped right into the bottle.

Ines and Hayarpi turned around and cheered. Brian and Link breathed a sigh of relief. Nicole ate her corn cob.

"Okay, okay, so she's in there, let's go return her!" Tatl urged.

The Deku Princess squeaked in agreement. "P-please! I can't last in here too long!"

Link grabbed the bottle, wiping the butter off and stuffing it in his dimensional pocket. He punched a fist into the air. "All right, then! Let's goooo!"

–  
–

"OH WAIT!" Brian, who had been leading the group, stopped immediately, causing everyone else to crash into him and all of them falling over in a heap.

"What is it," Link grumbled as he landed right above him, poking his cheek.

Brian swat his hand away and looked at Nicole. "You! Stray fairies!"

She 'oh'-ed. "Oh yeeaahhh!"

"Princess, we're going to make a quick stop first," informed Hayarpi as she looked at the bottle. The Deku Princess only grunted. "... I'll take that as an 'ok'..."

"Where's the shrine, Tatl?" Ines looked to the fairy.

"Why can't you guys look for it yourselves?" Tatl scoffed.

"Why are you always giving us attitude!?"

"Why are you guys always so friggin' lazy!?"

Nicole made a tally mark. "Okay, second fight of the day... right? I don't remember..."

"Jeez! You piss me off! Stupid fairy!" Ines had to be held back by the boys again from beating the fairy up. Though this time, Tatl only laughed. Ines stopped struggling. "Why the heck are you laughing!?"

"You get so worked up," she cackled, then pointed to a cave. "The fountain's right there. Come on!" Tatl flittered on ahead.

Ines stared. "... WHY YOU!"

Nicole tilted her head, pausing from her writing. Hayarpi looked at her. Grinning, Nicole crossed off that tally mark she made in her notebook.

–  
–

"Ugh, these things again," Link mumbled, eyeing the pink carrot-y looking things.

Ugh? Tatl twitched. "What 'ugh'?! Don't 'ugh' the Great Fairy!"

Nicole giggled. Brian threw a bag of rocks at her. "Speaking of bags," he said, dusting his hands off. "Secretary Lady, dump the carrot things out!"

"Yessir!" the girl drew out her pink glowing bag of carrot fairies and dumped them in front of the others. All the pink ones squeaked at seeing their lost comrades, hugging each other, then a bright flash of pink...

When everyone lowered their arms, there stood a pink-haired Great Fairy, laughing like a banshee. "AHAHJHJHDGBFEGWNFHSERT!"

"What kind of laugh is that!?" Hayarpi started cracking up in the background.

GF ignored her. "Thank you heroes and heroines, for restoring me back to my normal state! As a sign of my appreciation, I grant you..." she extended her arms, pink light surrounding the six.

Lalala...

"THE SPIN ATTACK! With a wider range!"

Da da da daaa!

"We barely use it," Gilbert mumbled.

The GF waved her hand. "Whatever. That's your first gift. Thanks again! Bye!" she giggled, winked at the boys, then disappeared back into her fountain.

"Eww, violatiooon," Link sobbed, hugging himself. Brian and Gilbert just twitched.

"Okay can we go now!?" the Princess sobbed from her bottle. Everyone 'oh yeeeaahh!'-ed and exited the fountain.

–  
–

Upon entering the throne room, the six Deku scrubs were greeted warmly by the King.

"You six again? What do you want now!?"

Everyone stared at me. What?

"Put me r-right in front of my dad!" the Princess urged. "Huh-hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" Link climbed up in front of the King, dumping the Princess out (who was still covered in butter by the way).

In an instant, all the music in the Palace stopped. The guards turned to look, and the monkey above the pot stopped blubbering too. The Deku King gave one humongous gasp. "OOAAHH! My princess! My darling princess! You are all right? I was so worried."

Then she tackled him down, butter flying everywhere. "_**YOOOOOUUUUU!**_"

"_**AAAAGGHHH! NO MY DARLING! OOWWW!**_"

The music started up again. Hayarpi giggled. "Aww, look at that, how protective she is of that monkey..."

Ines shivered at the mental images. "Hello, we went over this already? Jeez Hayarpi. Really. _Eww._"

"What would their kids look like?" Gilbert wondered, tilting his head. The rest of the group shuddered.

Meanwhile the Deku Princess had ordered the guards to let the monkey go. They did so hastily, taking him down from above the pot, untying the rope and freeing him. The Deku Princess gasped, crushing the animal in a tight embrace. "Oooohhhh I'm soooo sorry, Mr. Monkey! I really am! My dad is such a piece of firewood!"

The monkey sweatdropped. "I understand, Princess! No problem! But has the temple been restored?"

"Yes, thanks to these seven with mysterious powers!" she gestured at everyone else.

"Oah!" the monkey looked to them. "Thank you! We really appreciate it! Who are you guys again?"

Tatl sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Ah, it doesn't matter."

"... Well okay."

"But we have to go," Hayarpi said, looking around and eyeing the clock. It was already evening of the third day. "We... don't really have too much time left." And she meant that quite literally!

The Princess 'oh'-ed quietly. But then she perked up when she remembered something. "Oh wait! We really thank you for all your hard work and bravery, and letting you go empty handed will just not do! So our butler has prepared something for you!"

"Really?!" Nicole gasped. "Is it food?! I'm starving!"

"... No, it's not."

"... Aww..."

"But either way, please accept it! It's in the shrine that will be to your right when you leave the palace."

"Okay, we'll check it out," Tatl promised, already shoving the others out.

Gilbert waved. "Bye! Take care!"

"We will! Thank you again!"

–  
–

The seven stepped out of the palace, staying in their Deku forms. They walked along, with Nicole mumbling to herself about things that they should have got instead. "Not even a cookie or anything, ugh..." she leaned back, put a hand on her tummy, and screamed to the sky. "**_I'M SO HUNNGRRRRYYYYYY!_**"

"SHADDAP!" a Deku Guard yelled, throwing a rock at her head. Nicole's eye twitched and she took out a match box, lighting one and shaking it at the guard. He squeaked and withdrew back into the ground.

Ines laughed a little at her actions. "You're such a (beep)!"

"When I'm hungry, yes."

"Didn't you eat a corn cob earlier?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah but it was a tiny one..."

As they were talking they reached the cave to the right of the palace, seeing the Butler standing there with a candle. "Oh, you six!" he bowed as he saw the team. "Again, I thank you kids with mysterious powers for bringing back our Princess and restoring Woodfall back to its normal state. As a sign of our appreciation, we Deku have prepared something for you. I shall lead one of you to the location."

"Hold on, one of us?" Ines asked. The Butler nodded.

Everyone looked at each other.

They shoved Link forward. "We choose you, Linky-poo!" Nicole cackled.

Link's eye twitched. "Why is it always me!?"

"Come on Link, take one for the team," Gilbert grinned.

"... I _always_ take one for the team..."

Hayarpi giggled, patting his back. "Then it won't hurt to take another!"

The Butler nodded, taking out an umbrella. "Mr. Link, is it?" he paused for a moment. "Actually when I see you, I am reminded of my son who left home long ago..."

"Really?"

There was an awkward pause. The Butler opened his umbrella. "Well anyway. All right, Mr. Link, please follow me!" He flew away.

Link sweatdropped before sprinting after him, Tatl following.

–  
–

"Haha, royal flush!"

"This is checkers, dumbbutt!" Brian grumbled, smacking Nicole over the head. He stood up. "I don't wanna play any games with her anymore."

Nicole sobbed. "First I have no food and now one of my friends hates meeee! What's up with thisss! Does the world hate me!? Does everybody hate me!? I think so! Grr!"

'_You're wrong. _I _don't hate you.'_

She froze.

The rest of the earthlings noticed her instant quietness, looking over to the Asian girl. "What's up?" Gilbert asked.

Nicole looked around. That male voice... it surely wasn't Brian or Gilbert. It sounded familiar though—her eyes widened in realization.

It was _that_ voice!

The same one that spoke to her in Woodfall Temple!

Nicole screamed. Everyone covered their ears, twitching. "YOU GUYS!" she screeched, latching onto Hayarpi who was the nearest thing. "You guys help me! He's here!"

"Who?"

"The Phaaaantom of the Operaaaaaaa!"

Brian smacked her again. Hayarpi eyed him. If they got married, would he be that abusive to her...?

"I mean, that mysterious-sexy voice!" Nicole continued.

Ines 'oh'-ed. "The same one from Woodfall?"

"YES!" she sobbed, falling to the floor. "What the heck! What if he wants to eat me!? Why can only _I _hear him? Why can't you guys?! I'm scared! I'm freaked out! I'm gonna pass out!"

And pass out she did.

Just then a blue light appeared beside them, and Link and Tatl materialized from it. Link yanked off his Deku Mask and he took deep, heavy breaths as he stepped out, an object in his right hand.

"Hey there, Linkeh!" Gilbert grinned. "Got that sign of appreciation?"

Link held up the mask, wiping the sweat from his brow and panting out, "Mask of... Scents... but he... made me... RUN... and... JUMP... A LOT... and... and... I need... wa... ter..." he collapsed on the ground too.

Brian picked the mask up. "... Eh, it's ugly. Whuzzit do?"

"Tracks scents," Tatl informed.

"What else?"

"Makes you snort like a pig."

Then Nicole awoke, sitting up. "I wanna see!" she took it and slapped it on Gilbert's face. Gilbert started snorting and sniffing all over the area just as the Asian girl started cracking up.

Ines, though, was completely horrified, yanking it off Gilbert's face and throwing it aside. "Nooo, it's killing his hotness!"

"Hey guys," called Hayarpi as she peeked outside. It was dark and the moon was frighteningly close. Everyone looked at her in question. "Have we done everything we could in this cycle? There's only a few hours left 'til sunrise..."

"Probably," Brian said, recalling the events. "Oh well, let's do Song of Time anyway, I don't want to die. Someone wake Link up."

Gilbert raised his hand. "I will!"

"NO IT'S OKAY!" Link sprinted up immediately. Gilbert sweatdropped _heavily._ "All right, Song of Time..." He withdrew his ocarina from his pocket.

In the shadows, somebody watched as the blond lifted the potato-shaped instrument to his lips, playing six simple notes. His gaze then shifted to the black-haired, crimson-eyed girl who was still giggling from earlier.

A smile formed on his lips.

He'd make his appearance soon enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Who's excited for the mysterious guy!? I'm excited for the mysterious guy! I've been planning him for a while!

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** Who is he!?

**A/N:** As long as you stick with this story, no matter how long I update each chapter, you shall find out! Muahahahahaa!

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** x.X;;

**A/N:** Now, time for chapter 9's (_'__09 note:_ chapter 12 :3) excuse in advance... it is summer now, and I shall be going on my exchange trip in July, and just traveling a lot in August! So... there might not be any updates during that. I'm sorry if there's none. I REALLY AAAMMM! But it's two months! At least it ain't four... XD;; So anyway, please review! Okey dokey laterz!

**- nagami c.**


	12. Why's dis snowflake all up in mah grill?

**Disclaimer:** MAAAAAAN. No ah don't. Leave me beeee! Oya also I do not own Xena & Crash Bandicoot and whatever else I mentioned in this chapter. :Db

**A/N: **Ahaha?

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (BIG, ACCUSING GLARES)

**A/N:** No no! Dude, so much school work! Give me a break—

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** YOUR BREAK WAS LONG ENOUGH!

**Ryo:** I haven't worked in a year! ;o;

**A/N:** ... Am I seriously your only source of income?

**Niagra:** Probably. x.X

**Ryo:** Well... yes...

**A/N:** Sadness, dude. (pause) Wait a sec, I don't pay you for this. o.O

**Everyone:** ...

**Link:** (cracks a whip at her feet) TO WORK!

**A/N:** OKAY, OKAY! Fine, seriously, if I take longer than three months for a new chapter can somebody e-mail me & pester me or something please. XD

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_Hey guys," called Hayarpi as she peeked outside. It was dark and the moon was frighteningly close. Everyone looked at her in question. "Have we done everything we could in this cycle? There's only a few hours left 'til sunrise..."_

"_Probably," Brian said, recalling the events. "Oh well, let's do Song of Time anyway, I don't want to die. Someone wake Link up."_

_Gilbert raised his hand. "I will!"_

"_NO IT'S OKAY!" Link sprinted up immediately. Gilbert sweatdropped _heavily_. "All right, Song of Time..." He withdrew his ocarina from his pocket._

_In the shadows, somebody watched as the blond lifted the potato-shaped instrument to his lips, playing six simple notes. His gaze then shifted to the black-haired, crimson-eyed girl who was still giggling from earlier._

_A smile formed on his lips._

_He'd make his appearance soon enough._

–

` South Clock Town :: The First Day + 11:30pm `

–

At Clock Town's Trading Post...

"Okay... so we'll need one of this, a couple of those... oh, probably some of that too."

"Jeez Ines, we're only going to Snowhead, do we really need to bring all of this?" Brian grumbled as he adjusted his grip on the shopping basket. It was already overflowing with a bunch of crap like arrows, bombs, tools, clothes, snacks, first-aid kits, anti-cold-weather-type-of-thingamabobs...

Ines eyed him. "Don't you know what Snowhead is?! It's a mountain covered in snow! It's freezing! Do you _want_ to die up there!? If you think it's just like this place with slightly colder weather, _**YOU'RE WRONG**__**!**_"

Brian twitched, shoving her face away from his ear. "Okay jeez, calm down!"

Gilbert swooned. "Isn't my Ines beautiful when she screeches?"

Everyone else sweatdropped at the three. Finally when Ines was finished stocking up, she, Brian and Link (the money-holder of course) went to the cashier to check out their items.

"Oh gosh, it's so late already," Hayarpi mumbled as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:32pm.

"It's because you all slept the entire friggin' day," scoffed Tatl. "If we left Clock Town the moment we reset time I bet we would've been done with Snowhead by now!"

"Just cuz fairies don't need to sleep doesn't mean _we_ don't need to!" Ines popped up after they finished paying. "Have some consideration, would you?"

"_I_ have no consideration?! What about you guys, while you're all SLEEPING the moon is getting closer and closer and—"

"Whatever, all you do is bring up that moon talk—"

"You did NOT just interrupt me!"

"What if I did?"

"I'll kick your—"

"Hah! Interrupted again!"

"WHY YOU!"

Commence the fight cloud!

The shopkeeper continued to scratch his back as he watched them knock over a few vases. He turned to the others. "A-_hem_. If you don't get out of my shop right now I'll make you pay for those."

Link gasped. "You wouldn't! I'm running out of money!"

"... Three, two, o—"

Link snatched Ines and Tatl's collars, dragging them outside. Brian, Gilbert, and Hayarpi sweatdropped.

Gilbert looked around their group. "While Ryo's rattling off all our names..." Hehe... "... Where's the other one?"

"Ooh yeah! Do you REMEMBAH?! The twenty-first niiiight! Of SEPTEMBAH!?"

Everyone looked. There in the corner was Nicole boogie-ing with the scarecrow.

"... Ah. Of course."

"You idiot, stop fooling around!" Brian scolded, smacking the girl.

"Owiiiie!" Nicole yelped, rubbing her head. "That huwt, Bwian!"

"Say my name like that again and I'll—!"

"Bwiaaaan!"

"COME HERE YOU!"

"AAIIIEEE!"

"How do you guys get along," the shopkeeper sighed as he scratched fervently at his back, eyeing Hayarpi.

The Armenian girl gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure. Somehow we get things done..." She eyed him back. "... Are you okay?"

The shopkeeper nodded even as his nails were already ripping the fabric of his shirt. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine!"

"You sure...?"

"Yeah yeah! No problem!"

"... Well, okay..." She nodded at him. "Thanks for all the stuff! Bye!"

"Yeah yeah," he waved nonchalantly at them as Hayarpi led the way out, Gilbert dragging the other two along.

–  
–

Meanwhile Link was having issues separating Ines and Tatl from their squabbling. Ines had resorted to using Spanish against the fairy.

"Tu eres más feo que el culo de un mono!" she screeched, waving her fist.

nagami-sama popped up holding a sign. _'You are uglier than the butt of a monkey!'_

Tatl gasped. "How _dare_ you!"

Gilbert and Brian had cracked up at the insult, Link was still lost, and Hayarpi was rubbing her forehead. Nicole stepped up to the plate, shoving the two's faces apart. "SNOWHEAD MOUNTAIN, YES!?"

Tatl immediately perked up. "What? Snowhead?! Let's go!" she squee-ed in excitement, flittering off to the north exit.

"Come back here you, I wasn't finished!" Ines growled, running after her. Everyone followed.

–

` Termina Field `

–

"It's night-time!" Nicole sighed in happiness, looking around the field. "Ah, the color of the sky! The chill of the wind! The crickets and random miscellaneous sounds of the night—IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" she burst out crying.

Everyone else ignored her as they sauntered forward, shrugging on the spiffy ponchos that matched with their outfits that they got from the Trading Post earlier. Yanno, for protection from the cold.

"And for stttyyyllee!" Ines giggled.

Yeah sure. As everyone got closer to the mountain, however, they heard the faint whistling of a wind instrument...

"What's that?" Hayarpi mumbled, looking around. She looked at Link.

Link shrugged. "I don't know, my ocarina's in my pocket, so..."

"It's this way!" Gilbert called, running off. Everyone followed him to a large rock beyond the border that separated the snow from the grass, and as they got closer they saw something white flailing around insanely...

Tatl made a face. "Uh, ew."

"W... What is it?!" Gilbert gasped.

"Is it a ghost?!" Ines squeaked from behind her boyfriend.

Brian shook his head. "No, it's a man..."

Nicole had to squint at it. "Is he... naked?"

Everyone sighed at her. Of course _she_ had to notice that one detail...

"Maybe if we go closer..." Link murmured, climbing up onto the railing. Everyone was about to call out and stop him but Link had already leapt from it to the rock. The white man-thing didn't cease its dancing. Link stepped closer, cringing a little when the flute-music got a bit louder. "Uh, excuse me—"

"OHH!" it cried out, continuing to dance. "My name is Kamaro, but, I am no longer part of the living... My sadness to the moon! I haven't left my dance to the world... I am filled with regret."

Link stared at him blankly.

Tatl flew up. "Translation: I am disappointed, oh moon, I have died!"

Link swat at her. "I don't need a translation, this is simple English!"

"Your face looked like you needed one."

Link ignored her, looking up to the dude. "Yeah, so, you're dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes! Oh, I planned to bring the world together and stir it into a giant melting pot with my dance!" continued the white man-thing. "If only I had taught my new dance to someone..."

"A troubled man!" Nicole gasped from the other side of the railing, whipping out the Bombers' Notebook.

'_Kamaro, aka, White Naked Man.   
Enjoys dancing charismatically under the watchful eye of the moon.'_

Brian glanced over her shoulder, shuddering a bit. "You make it sound so wrong..."

"Mwahaha! Your FACE is wrong!" Brian's eye twitched. Nicole snapped the notebook close. "But hence! That is not the issue! How do we assist this poor naked man?!"

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing purple underweeeeeaar!"

"Whatever."

He made a twirl, flittering his fingers in front of his face dramatically. "If only somebody could heal my soouull!"

"Heal..." Hayarpi murmured. She gasped, looking to Link.

Link was looking back at her with a similar expression.

Hayarpi gasped. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am!" Link hugged his poncho closer to himself. "It's freezing here!"

Hayarpi threw a rock at him.

"OWW!"

"Déjà vu," Gilbert laughed, recalling something like this in chapter eight.

Hayarpi glared at the Hylian. "Should I play the Song of Healing, or what."

"Okay okay I was just kidding, sheesh... but it really is cold out here..." Whipping out the Ocarina of Time, Link played the six simple notes of the Song of Healing.

By this time everyone else had made their way onto the rock too. They watched the White Naked Man for any response. But he just kept on dancing.

Link made a tiny 'aw' sound, lowering the instrument from his lips. "I guess it didn't wo—"

"_SPREAD MY DANCE ACROSS THE WORLD!_" Kamaro suddenly cried, flinging himself all over Link. Link panicked as he felt the cold slimy skin of the man sliding against his warm, peach skin.

Brian shuddered, covering his eyes. "OKAY, THAT'S JUST WRONG YO."

Meanwhile Link was screaming like a banshee. Hey, he had every right to! "AHH! AHHH! HELP MEEE!"

"TRAIN ITS FOLLOWERS!" Kamaro begged, hands groping Link's...

Nicole screamed, covering her eyes too.

... Face. :D

Nicole threw a bomb at the narrator. (_BOOM!_) OW MY OMEGA!

Meanwhile Link was sobbing insanely. He still had every right to. "EWWW GET OFFFFF!"

Tatl flew over, delayed in translating but doing it nonetheless. "Translation: I have taught it to you, now make it into a popular dance craze!"

"What the—you didn't teach me ANYTHING!"

"How to harass a minor in the wee hours of the night is what he taught you," Ines giggled from a little corner. Gilbert gave her several variations of 'wtf' looks.

"I am counting on you!" he screamed.

"Translation: I am counting on you!"

"Déjà vu again," Gilbert sweatdropped, this time recalling chapter nine.

Brian looked to Nicole, suddenly remembering something. "Nic."

She looked at him. "Yessum, hun?"

"HE'S _**MY**_ HUN!" Hayarpi growled in abrupt possessive-ness, clinging onto Brian and chewing on his shoulder.

Brian paid no mind even as Nicole gave them a 'wtf' look too. He pointed at Link. "Um, do you realize what's happening to your dear Linky-poo?"

She blinked at him. Then she looked to Link. The heavens opened up and shined a ray of light on them and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "(GASP) MY DEAR, DO NOT FEAR! I WILL PROTECT YOOOUUU!" she screamed Xena© style and was about to tackle White Naked Man off, but before she could, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When it cleared a creepy mask lay on the ground. Everyone froze, staring down at it in horror.

"It's... so disgusting...!" Link sobbed, hiding behind Ines.

The Hispanic girl laughed, looking around at everybody. "Okay... who's pickin' it up?"

–  
–

"Why is it always me..." Link grumbled as he held the mask right at the tips with his thumb and index finger.

"Leadership is service!" Hayarpi sang happily next to him, opening up the one dimensional bag they started keeping solely for masks. "Okay, just toss it in here." Link happily dropped the mask inside then wiped his fingers on the grass below them as Hayarpi sealed it again.

As usual, Tatl flittered around impatiently. "Okay, are we done with this side adventure here? Can we continue please?"

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on," Ines grumbled.

"What if I don't wanna?"

Ines gave her a humongous, gigantic 'WTF' look. Tatl cackled and flew away. nagami-sama, please can we just bump the rating already. (**A/N:** Not yet Ryo-chan, maybe next chapter!) ... Also this should be the 'wtf' look chapter... why is everyone acting so weird!

"We're getting used to talking again," Hayarpi explained. Everyone looked to nagami-sama.

(**A/N:** Ahaha?)

Anyway, so yeah, after glaring daggers at the writeress, the team looked around for a path to reach the lower area with the snow and everything. Link found it first so everyone followed him down. Then he found another path going up so they all followed him up, but they found the rest of the path was blocked by huge chunks of ice.

Tatl flittered to it. "Let's speed up this process! TWO ARROWS! GO!"

Ines and Gilbert yanked out their bows, firing an arrow each. The ice came down and obliterated the huge ice chunks and everyone ran forward.

Tatl flew to the blockade of gigantic snowballs. "BOMBS! GO!"

Hayarpi and Link set down a few bombs and ran away screaming. It exploded and the path was cleared. So the seven continued on through the night, treading the snow until suddenly something round, white, and fuzzy dropped in front of Nicole.

Nicole squeaked as she suddenly stopped, barely stepping over it. "Whoa! What's this giant snowflake doing all up in my grill, yo?!"

Brian smacked her arm. "Stupid, that's not a snowflake! Don't you hear the dangerous music that started all of a sudden?"

"It's a White Boe," Tatl rolled her eyes at them. "Just a swing of your sword and it'll be gone!"

The white fuzzy thing aka the White Boe opened its ruby eyes, gazing quietly at the group. Link unsheathed his sword. "We must defeat it to continue! HIYAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAIIIIIIIT!" Gilbert yelled, stepping in front of Link. "EEK!" he squeaked as he blocked Link's sword with his shield.

"Did... your boyfriend just 'eek'?" Tatl mumbled, eyeing Ines from the corner of her eye.

Ines coughed. "Uh... no..."

"He does that sometimes," Nicole laughed. "(_SMACK_) OW INES WHY!"

Meanwhile Link was having issues again, but this time with Gilbert. "Move! We must exterminate that foul being!"

Gilbert, being older and taller, made Link go off balance as he shoved him forward. "Exterminate? Why!? It did nothing to us!"

"Oh come on, just move!"

"You just want an excuse to kill something."

"What?! Are you calling me a blood-thirsty killer!?"

"Hey Link watch out, bird," Hayarpi called.

Link fired arrows relentlessly at it. "_**DIE BEAST, DDDIIIIIEEEEE!**_"

"..."

As Link got distracted Gilbert turned to the white fuzzy thing. "Aww... look at you!" It stared up at Gilbert blankly. "Hey... I bet you're all sad and lonely up here in this cold mountain! Wanna join our quest?" It started floating away, smacking into Nicole's foot.

Nicole sweatdropped as she eyed it. "Jeez, aggressive snowflake! Stop trippin', yo!"

"IT IS DECIDED!" Gilbert yelled, scooping it up into his arms. "WELCOME TO THE TERMINA-RELIEF-GROUP!"

"That sounds like some non-profit organization," Brian mumbled.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Technically we are..."

Tatl popped up. "You guys get distracted so easily, LET'S GOOOO."

"We're going, we're going..."

–  
–

"_**I'M SO HUNGRRYYYYYY!**_"

"God, Nicole! You're _always_ hungry!" Ines grumbled as they entered an area called Mountain Village. Currently they were passing by a frozen-over lake.

Nicole sweatdropped. "Eh? Whatchu talkin' about, Willis! I didn't say that!"

"Then who—"

"Over here!"

Everybody looked. Up on a ledge to their left stood a Goron, shivering and sneezing like he was going to die any second. "I _will_ die any second if I don't get some food soon!" he sobbed, curling into fetal position. "Ah, if only I could have one last meal before my demise...!"

Link approached the ledge, waving around a loaf of bread. "Uh, want this?"

"AWW LINKY-POO YOU'RE SO SWEET!" Nicole glomped him, the bread flying out of his hands. White fuzzy thing in Gilbert's arms eyed them.

"WAIT, CAN'T BREATHE...!"

"Gorons don't eat human food," the Goron up there mumbled.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "What _do_ you guys eat, then?"

"Things that are tough and hard to chew..." the Goron up there sobbed, a hand reaching up to the heavens. "Oh, I cannot forget that flavor...!"

Gilbert threw a rock up at him. "How's this?"

Goron threw it back at him, offended. "MY TASTES ARE NOT SO LOW!"

The blue-haired boy yelped as the rock bounced off his forehead. White fuzzy thing jumped out of his arms in alarm. "OWW MAN, THAT'S CRUEL, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP. ;O;"

Ines eyed him. She wondered: how many bruises did Gilbert have already?

Hayarpi sweatdropped, waving at the Goron in apology. "I'm sorry, but we don't have anything to help you... if we do find something we'll come back, okay?"

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" He watched as the group wandered away. "NO! WAIT! I'LL EAT THAT PIECE OF BREAD! COME BAAACK...!"

"Owl statue," Tatl pointed out. Ines smacked it with her sword and the wings opened up.

"HEY! Where's the white fuzzy thing?!" Gilbert yelled when he finally noticed the White Boe wasn't with him anymore. He looked around, spotting it smacking into Nicole's leg repeatedly. "... Wow, he really is an aggressive little guy, isn't he."

Nicole was staring down at it. "Aww... now I'm starting to think it's cute!"

"Let's name it!" Link suggested, crouching down to its level. It stopped smacking into Nicole's leg and turned to Link just as the Hylian picked it up. "Hmm... let's see..."

"Bob," Nicole grinned.

Link eyed her. "No."

"Aww."

"Wait, is it a boy or a girl?" Hayarpi kneeled down to the white fuzzy thing's level too.

"I dunno."

"Okay. Then let's think of a unisex name!"

"Andrea?" Gilbert suggested.

"What the—Andrea isn't unisex!"

"Yeah it is! Go to Europe, you'll see!"

"Where's Europe?" Link mumbled. The white fuzzy thing started squeaking and rolling around on the ground, then it rammed into Nicole's leg again.

Everyone stared at it, sweatdropping _heavily_.

"... Crash?" Link murmured.

Nicole cackled. "Like Crash Bandicoot?"

White fuzzy thing squeaked and bounced up and down happily.

"I think it likes it!" Link grinned. "Okay then! So from now on little guy, your name's Crash!"

"NO! Crash Bandicoot!" Nicole yelled, glomping Link.

White fuzzy thing eyed them again. But this time he took action and jumped on top of them, squeezing its way between the two.

Nicole looked down at it. "Hm? Whatchu doin there, cutie?"

Link gagged from his position underneath them both. "OWWW CAN'T BREATHE AGAIN...!" Nicole 'oh yeah!'-ed and got off, taking the white fuzzy thing with her.

"Hello, the name thing," Ines sweatdropped. "Crash, right?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, but first we gotta talk to Daddy about it." he said, looking to Gilbert. Everyone looked at him too.

Gilbert blinked. He grinned, pointing to himself. "I'm daddy?" ("I told you so," Nicole giggled, remembering chapter one.)

Tatl smirked. "So does that mean Ines is mommy?"

"Of course!"

Tatl, Link, Nicole, Brian and Hayarpi burst out laughing just as Ines blushed heavily, hiding her pink head in her poncho. "AHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

Ines threw snowballs at them. "WHAT THE HECK, SHUT UP!"

"I think Crash is a beautiful name!" Gilbert grinned. He bent down, gathering white fuzzy thing aka Crash into his arms. "Hi darling! Your name is Crash now! Whaddya think?"

It squeaked.

"... Ya okay."

Everyone was silent for exactly five minutes.

"SO!" Brian screamed, nearly giving everyone a heart attack.

"You guuuuuys, it's really cold, I can't feel my fingers anymore," Link sweatdropped, hugging his poncho closer. "Let's go check out that cabin thing, yeah? Maybe it's an inn!"

Everyone looked to him, then exchanged looks, simultaneously looking to Tatl. The fairy gave a sigh. "Fine, break time I guess..."

–  
–

The seven stared forward in horror.

"It's the hulk! He's real!" Nicole gasped, clutching to the doorway.

Ines tilted her head. "Actually he looks more like Iron Man."

"The hulk!"

"Iron man!"

"HULK!"

"IRON!"

"GRRRR!"

"YARRR!"

"Hey, HEY! Chill!" Tatl snapped, bonking them both over the head. ("Since when did _you_ say 'chill'?" Gilbert asked. The fairy shrugged.)

Ines and Nicole turned away from each other, mumbling curses and rubbing their heads. Tatl flew over to Hayarpi. "Come on Hayarpi, you seem like the only sane one in this group... most of the time anyways..." Hayarpi had to sweatdrop at that. "Let's check this place out."

Nodding, Hayarpi followed a little reluctantly as Tatl flittered forward. She shrieked when the huge iron guy had turned to look at them.

"UGOGH!?" it... ugogh-ed.

"H-h-h-hi!" The Armenian girl managed, sweatdropping heavily as she waved. "Uh..."

"UGOR UGOH UGORRR!" it said louder, this time reaching a hand out towards her.

"AAIIE—!"

"I'LL PROTECT YOU, SHNOOKUMS!" Brian yelled, running in front of his girlfriend and unsheathing his sword.

"UGGOHRRR!"

"NEVAAARR!"

"_**SHADDAP!**_"

Both Brian and the Giant shut up as told, looking to the source of the voice. Beside them sprawled over on a green couch was a pale-skinned narrow-eyed dude with a white hat and a strange blue outfit that showed his nipples. "Just when I was having a good dream..." he grumbled at the Giant.

It lowered its head in shame. The man finally noticed the kids in his cabin, smiling as he turned to them and slapped his thigh repeatedly. "Oh! Welcome to the Mountain Smithy, where we take our time to make a good point."

"Ooh, nice catch phrase," Link grinned.

"Why thank you. I am Zubor— _**AAHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!**_" he started freaking out, pointing to the thing in Gilbert's arms. "Get that White Boe out of here!"

Crash just squeaked. Gilbert sweatdropped, hugging Crash closer. "No no! It's nice!" he reasoned. "If you hadn't noticed that it wasn't attacking you, yanno..."

"Ah. That's right." The guy put his smile back on. "Yes, I am Zubora, the owner. Pleased to meet you."

"UGO UGOH UGORR!" the Giant yelled all of a sudden.

Zubora hacked a can at him. "_**SHADDAP OVER THERE!**_" He turned back to the seven... or well, eight... wait a sec, so does Crash count now?

"OF COURSE HE COUNTS!" Gilbert screeched. ("Someone needs to take a chill piiiill..." Nicole hummed in the background.)

Okay, okay! So Zubora turned to the eight, smiling sweetly. "That big guy over there, he's Gabora, my assistant! He's all brawn and about as smart as a Deku Stick."

Everyone exchanged looks at his scary mood-swings.

"By the way... did you come to have your sword sharpened?"

Nicole slapped her hands over her face to repress her giggles. Brian didn't throw a rock at her this time since he noticed she was trying... at least... sorta... maybe.

"Actually," Link started, ignoring the two. "Yeah, we did."

Zubora frowned. "Oh... well, unfortunately, we're not doing any business right now. This bizarre cold snap we're having has frozen over our hearth!" He pointed to the hearth that was incased in ice.

"How is that possible..." Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"So yes. No business 'til spring. Unless someone does something about the hearth."

Gabora started waving his arms around. "UGO-OH! UGO, UGO!"

Everyone cringed, expecting Zubora to snap again. They were surprised when he didn't. "Eh? What's that? You say if we had hot water we could melt that ice off...?"

Link gasped. "Hey, that's not a bad ide—"

"_**DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU STUPID DEKU STICK!**_" Zubora screeched, making the snow fall off the roof of the cabin outside. Everyone fell back in shock. Zubora turned to the kids. "Oh, he believes some rumor that there's a hot springs somewhere in the mountains here. Hah! Such rubbish, hmm?" he giggled.

Everyone was silent.

"Uh, okay..." Tatl muttered. "Hey, do you think we could rest here for a bit?"

Zubora waved his hand. "Sure."

Everyone cheered.

–  
–

"No... the light... stay away from the light...!"

"I should have known not to wake you up first," Tatl rolled her eyes at Gilbert, instead bonking Brian on the head. "Rise and shine, Mr. Grumpy!"

"Leave me alone!" Brian grumbled (Mr. Grumpy!), swatting at the pixie. She 'eep'-ed and dodged his hand. Crash, who probably didn't need sleep like Tatl, started jumping up and down on Brian's head. "OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Nicole however sat up immediately, unsheathing her sword. "I'm ready to rock and roll! Yeah babyyyy!"

Tatl eyed her. "What's up with you?"

"I'm so EXCITEEED!"

"For what?"

"NOTHIIIING!"

'_As usual,'_ Tatl rolled her eyes again.

"If you roll your eyes too much they'll get stuck."

"Shut up."

Eventually everyone got up from the floor, taking off the huge blanket the smithy owner provided them (the spaz wasn't so bad after all!). They folded it up, returned it to Zubora, and the eight munched on some snacks before recollecting themselves, heading for the door.

"Thanks," Link called out to Zubora and Gabora. "We'll be goin' now!"

"All righty! Take care of yourselves!" Zubora grinned.

"UGOH UGOGH!" Gabora growled happily, waving.

Zubora threw his shoe at him this time. "_**EESH! YOU'RE SO LOUD!**_"

And off the eight went, albeit sweatdropping heavily, back outside.

–

` Mountain Village :: The Second Day + 12:47pm `

–

"MR. FAIRY!"

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Brian bent down, making a snowball and hacking it at the back of Tingle's head. "GO THE HECK AWAY, YOU FREAK!"

Gilbert patted his shoulder. "Temper, temper..." Brian just swat at him.

Earlier the team had found a sign saying "Goron Village" so they followed it, figuring they could get some information from the Gorons about Snowhead before actually heading there. The sign led them to this area, with three islands and bridges connecting them...

Anyway, Tatl rolled her eyes, watching the 35-year-old man chase Link around the bridge area they were all currently at. "Ugh, this is disturbing... would someone stop this already—"

"NO WORRIES LINKY-POO, I GOT YO BACK HOMES!" And in Nicole came to rescue the day.

Hayarpi sighed. "She really needs to stop hanging out with Wilson."

When Tingle saw Nicole running frantically at him he gasped, halting his chase with Link and running away from her instead. Nicole tackled down the wannabe and held him up by the collar. "Gotcha!"

"Here, here, okay! Free map!" he threw a roll of paper at Nicole's face.

"SUCCESS!"

Meanwhile Link was clutching to the post of the bridge, one hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Why... does everyone... always like to harass _ME_...?"

"Cuz you're harass-able," Ines explained bluntly. "I mean, look at you."

Link glanced at her with big, midnight blue eyes. His thick, golden blond hair waved in the slight winter wind, cheeks freshly tinted rose from the previous chase. "What do you mean?"

Ines just sweatdropped and turned away. "N... nevermind..."

"YO, G'S!" Nicole grinned, slinging one arm around Ines and the other around Link. "I gots the map! Where to next?"

"Lemme see?" Link held his hand out. Nicole gave it to him and he scanned it a bit before pointing. "This way!"

And so the team held their ponchos close to their bodies and continued on.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY THE CHAPTER'S DOOOONE!

**Link/Ryo/Niagra:** (do a jig)

**A/N:** Hah, yeah, shortest chapter of the story so far other than the first. Hehe~ whatevs, let's see if anyone still reads this thing. XD

**- nagami c.**


	13. Drama, Snowballs and Angelina Jolie!

**Disclaimer:** Bah, everyone knows Nintendo owns Zelda! This applies to all future chapters, I refuse to do these disclaimers anymore. XD;

**A/N:** DUDE! As I'm writing—err, typing, I'm actually in Palm Springs at the moment! OH MY GRAH IT'S HOT HERE! IT'S SO HOT! LIKE AN OVEN!

**Link:** (pops up from the pool) Yes, and we're all at the hotel's pool just chillin', yo!

**Ryo:** (sips his pina colada happily) With nagami-sama's new laptooop!

**Choir of Angels:** (pop up; sing) _Haaaaaalleluiah_!

**Niagra:** Gaze upon its beautiful Apple-ness!

**A/N:** (hugs it) His name is Frank. :3

**Link/Ryo/Niagra:** (hug it too)

**A/N:** (PUSHES LINK AWAY) GET BACK FOOL, YOU ARE DRIPPING OF WATER AND CHLORINE.

**Link:** ;O;

**A/N:** And wow, there _are_ some people who still read this, as I see from the favs and messages... yay, thanks so much you guys! Really. I'll try to be a better writeress and be a lil' more consistent.

... (looks below) Wow, that is the shortest 'last time' ever.

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_YO, G'S!" Nicole grinned, slinging one arm around Ines and the other around Link. "I gots the map! Where to?"_

"_Lemme see?" Link held his hand out. Nicole gave it to him and he scanned it a bit before pointing. "This way!"_

_And so the team held their ponchos close to their bodies and continued on._

–

` Goron Village :: The Second Day `

–

Everyone was screaming bloody murder!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Why, you ask? Again? Well because, a gigantic ball of snow was chasing them.

"AAAHHHH! HELP! A GIGANTIC BALL OF SNOW IS CHASING US!"

Toldja!

And so the six humans, one fairy and one White Boe ran down the snowy path in Goron Village, flailing their arms like headless chicken. In the distance was a familiar brown owl perched upon a pole. "Oh, hey! It's Kaepora—we're saved!" Link grinned.

Then the giant snowball caught up, rolling into them and knocking them off the path. "OWCHIES!"

The owl just cackled as the eight landed in front of him. "Ah, 'allo there, mates! We meet again!"

"Again?" Ines mumbled as she got up. "You're not affected by our time travel?"

"O'course not! Wot kind of guardian-figure am ah supposed 'ta be if I was."

"Oh. Good point."

"Yes. But anyway." Kaepora ahemed. "Looks loike you kids have thee abiliteh to change this land's tragic fayte! But don't think the road is goin' 'ta get anymoh easiah; the fahthuh ya go, the moh tralls await ya! And wud ya kiddies watch ovah these here Goron peoples?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of that," Tatl flew up. "What's with the snow? I know Snowhead's full of it, but the Mountain and Goron Villages usually aren't..."

Kaepora gave a big sigh. "Is' all a paht of Skull Kid's dastuhdly plan. A curse, yano? This land is doomed 'ta be smothered in snow and ice and EVERYONE WILL _DAAAHH!_"

"EVERYONE WILL _DAHH!?_" the six repeated. The owl nodded.

Gilbert blinked. "What is... DAHH?"

"His way of saying 'die'," Hayarpi informed as she used her American accent. He oh-ed. (**A/N:** No offense to people with other accents, I love you guys. XD)

"Yehh, so make sure that courage and determinashun of yohs stays burnin broightly!"

"Yessir!"

Silence.

"... So are you just here to give us a pep talk, or..." Ines murmured.

"Ah, roighty-o! One of ya folla' me to that there shrine across the way," he extended his wing towards the floating platform across a large gap. Below was nothing but a fading blue abyss... Kaepora noticed their hesitance. "Juss don't be daunted boai appearances, kiddies! Have faith, trust yoh feeeelings!" And he took to the air, flying to the platform.

Everyone paused for a second before looking at Link.

The blond shook his head. "Nooo way! Not this time! I already ran all that distance with the butler and that pig mask; it's someone else's turn!"

It was quiet. The earthlings looked at each other. "KAI BAI BO!"

"Kai what-what?" Link, Tatl and Crash watched as the five earthlings gathered in a circle, holding one hand out as they shook it and made weird hand signs...

"KAI BAI BO!"

"WOO! SAFE!" Brian cackled as he withdrew his hand.

"KAI BAI BO!" All the same, once again. "KAI BAI BO!"

"AW RIIIIGHT!" Both Nicole and Ines cheered, exiting too.

Gilbert and Hayarpi glared at each other. "KAI BAI.... _BO!_"

"_**NOOOOO!**_" Gilbert sobbed as he fell to the floor, pounding his palm against the snow.

Meanwhile Hayarpi danced around in victory. "OH YEEAAHHH! SCISSORS BEATS PAPER! I CUTTED YOU! WOOOO!" She pointed at Gilbert. "Hahaha! Have fun, SUCKAAA!"

Gilbert just continued sobbing. Link and Tatl looked confused. (like so = D:)

"So anyway!" Hayarpi turned to them. "Gilbert has graciously offered to follow the owl across the endless blue abyss. Let us support him."

"Oh really? How nice of him," Link smiled. Gilbert shook his fist at him in the background.

"You can do it, sweetie!" Ines yelled.

"Don't forget to 'trust your feelings'!" Brian cackled like a hyena.

Gilbert gulped as he looked down into the abyss. "Okay... I can do this..." Then he noticed how Kaepora's feathers were spread out, as if floating in mid air. He tilted his head. "Hey, that's odd. Maybe..."

"WOULD YOU GO ALREADY!?" Nicole screamed.

Gilbert turned on her. "**DO YOU **_**WANT**_** ME TO DIE?! WAIT A SEC, **_**JEEZ!**_"

"... Someone needs anger management classes."

"No, that's Brian."

"I'm right here, you know!!" Brian snapped beside them. Everyone else almost fell over.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Gilbert nodded in determination. He backed up, going down on one knee before bursting into a sprint. Nicole jumped up and down and cheered with pom poms as Gilbert sped past them, Ines screamed in fright and turned away and covered her face, Hayarpi, Link, Brian and Tatl just watched open-mouthed as he finally jumped from the ledge...

... And landed.

Next to one of Kaepora's feathers.

In mid-air.

"DUUUDE!" Nicole gasped. "Gilbert's MAGICAL!"

Gilbert himself gave a huge sigh of relief when he noticed he was still alive. He shook his head at Nicole. "Nah! Kaepora's feathers are all spread out and floating," he stomped his foot down, making a thud sound. "I figured they were on invisible platforms. Guess I was right. Now, if you excuse me!" And with all fear dispelled, he continued hopping to the shrine.

Brian nodded in approval. "Wow. I didn't think Gilbert was that smart."

"Maybe cuz he's been hanging around Hayarpi so much lately that it helped his brain?" Nicole giggled. Crash was ramming into her leg again. She picked it up, petting its head.

Suddenly Brian turned at that, eyeing her. "What was that?"

The Asian girl blinked. "I said... maybe hanging around Hayarpi... helped his brain..."

Then Brian turned to Hayarpi, and this time so did Ines. "What is this 'hanging around' Nicole is speaking of?"

Hayarpi froze. She looked around, laughing a bit nervously. "U-Uh, wow! Did you guys feel that!? There was a breeze, and it was chilly! Yeah and, and, uh..."

"Oh yeeaah, that's right!" Link suddenly spoke. Brian and Ines looked at him. "Yesterday when we were all sleeping at Anju's, I kinda woke up and saw them leaving the inn. But then I fell asleep again right after so I don't know where they went..."

At that Ines turned to Hayarpi, fire in her eyes. "**WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO.**"

Hayarpi shook her head frantically. "Nowhere! I mean, o-outside! Just for some fresh air! Cuz it was stuffy in the room, s-so like, I, I woke up, and uh Gilbert woke up too, so we just went outside... just for a bit... and just stood there! Nothing else!"

"**YOU'RE LYING TO ME.**"

"I-I'm not lying! What makes you think I'm lying!?"

"**Y****OU'RE STUTTERING. AND YOU'RE MARCHING IN PLACE. AND YOUR LEFT ARM IS SPAZZING.**"

Hayarpi looked down. Indeed, her feet were marching in place and her left arm was twitching insanely, both which happened whenever she was extremely nervous. "Uh..."

Ines pounced. "_**RAAAAWWWRR!**_"

"_AAAIIEEE!_"

Tatl covered her mouth in shock. Link's eyes widened. Crash squeaked in happiness, and Nicole reached down and covered its eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm baaack~!" came Gilbert's cheery voice. He held up a bag. "As a reward for my bravery Kaepora let me go in the shrine and inside there was a chest and in that chest were six Lenses of Truth so I brought them all here for you guys ain't that super awesome I bet they're gonna be really useful later—"

"_**GRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_" Brian screamed like a rabid lion, pouncing on Gilbert as well. Gilbert screamed and the bag flew out of his hands, landing by Nicole and Link's feet.

"_AAAAHHHHHH!_"

Link bit his lip, staring at the fight clouds in front of them. "Um, you guys..."

Nicole had started rummaging through the bag. "Ooh, Lenses of Truth— (in an announcer's voice) Now in 6 new colors!" She started cracking up at herself. Tatl rubbed her forehead.

"Uh, you guys, hey..."

"Here Link, you can have purple like last time," Nicole handed him the purple lens.

Link sweatdropped. "Thanks, but what're we gonna do about the rest of the guys!?"

"You mean the fighting? No worries, they'll get over it! Yay, there's a black one..." she picked up a black Lens of Truth and held it face-level. "I see, Gilbert _was_ jumping on invisible platforms! And look, there's a tiny chest in the distance... and a hole over there..."

"Boo!"

"Aw Linky-poo, you can't scare me!"

"I didn't say anything," Link raised an eyebrow from a few feet away.

Nicole blinked. She looked behind her, seeing a gray floating Goron spirit-thing. "YO! WHAT IS THAAAAAT?!"

Link looked through his lens too. "Hey, he kinda looks like Darunia!"

"It's about time you saw me!" the spirit grumbled. Nicole and Link looked confused. "Okay, one of you guys follow me! The other one stay and settle your homies. C'mon!" Then he started floating off hurriedly.

Nicole held her hand out to Link. "Kai bai bo?"

"I don't know how!" Link sweatdropped. "I'll just follow Darunia. Tatl, go with me. Nicole, you stay and fix those people over there!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good, see you later then." Link ran off. Then he turned again. "AND I'M A SIR, DENGIT!" _Then_ he ran off.

–  
–

With Link and Tatl...

"I DON'T WANNA BE DEEEAAAAAAADDD!" Darmani (not Darunia, apparently) sobbed like a baby as he threw a tantrum and banged his fists on the floor.

Link screamed as he barely dodged a rock falling from the graveyard ceiling. The spirit's fist-banging was causing an earthquake!

"LINK! DO SOMETHING!" Tatl screeched.

"LIKE WHAT?! OWW!" he yelped as a rock hit him. He shook his fist at the ceiling. "DARN YOU, YOU STUPID ASKJLKDFNKDLNF!"

Another rock came down and smacked him in the face, knocking the Hylian to the floor. The Ocarina of Time rolled out of his pocket. Tatl gasped as she saw it, getting an idea. "Oh! Use the Song of Healing—heeeaal his broken sooouuuul!"

"... You know Tatl, slowly, but surely, you're becoming more insane... like us!"

"What—! I resent that!"

"Aw, it's not a bad thing!"

"Play the stupid song already."

Cackling, the blond brought the Ocarina to his lips and let the Song of Healing fill the air...

–  
–

With the earthlings...

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEK!"

"Hey ya'll, cut it out!" Nicole yelled as she tried going between the two fights.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" Gilbert and Hayarpi sobbed in Ines and Brian's headlocks.

"NEVAAAAR!"

Meanwhile Nicole had become dead to the world in another corner, for when she tried interfering she tripped and hit her head on a rock which knocked her unconscious.

Crash giggled at all the pain.

–  
–

Later...

"Well, that was emotionally intense," Link laughed as he and Tatl exited the shrine.

The fairy twitched. "Some Goron hero _he_ was! Crying and throwing a tantrum like a little kid..."

"Hey, it's not his fault; Skull Kid was the one that probably got him killed."

"... Oh. Right. As usual, it all leads to that dumb kid again." Tatl sighed heavily. "Gah, I _hate_ Skull Kid! He's caused so much people pain and suffering... first my brother, us, then the Dekus, now the Gorons and probably the rest of Termina! EVIL SUCKS! I WISH I COULD PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE OR SOMETHING! GRR!"

Link gave the fairy one of those happy-faced stress balls. Tatl started beating it up in a corner.

He sweatdropped. "Yeah... but don't worry Tatl, we'll get him! Why else are we on this journey?" Link looked to his right hand, where he held the Goron Mask that Darmani left for them. His eyes narrowed in determination. "We'll save everyone. For _sure._"

"A~_hem._"

The blond looked to his right. There stood the Happy Mask Man, organ and all. He held his hand out. Link gave him the Goron Mask, HMM made five more copies, then HMM handed them all to Link and poofed away.

"... Well anyway, and this hot spring water we have," Link held out the bottle with his other hand. "We can use this to melt that hearth in Zubora's place and get better swords!"

"Did you say, melt!?"

Link looked to his left. A Goron was standing there, gesturing at his friend who was encased in ice. He sobbed. "Help us...?"

The Hylian paused. Then he sighed as he went over and dumped his water. The ice melted and the two Gorons rejoiced.

Tatl stared. Link grinned sheepishly. "Be right back," he cackled before running back in the graveyard.

–

` Goron Village :: Night of The Second Day + 6:02pm `

–

It was evening by the time the two returned to Goron Village.

"It's six already!?" Tatl grumbled as she eyed her tiny fairy watch. "Jeez, time's flying..."

"_GGRRRRRRRR!_"

"What the—EEK!" The fairy slammed herself against the wall just in time to avoid Link, who had turned into a Goron and was rolling around. "THE HECK LINK, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"GOOD!" Goron Link growled, uncurling. Tatl gave him a huge 'wtf' look. But then as if snapping out of it, Link shook his head. "I mean... sorry!" he looked at his hands in worry. "Tatl... there's something weird about this mask. When I'm in this body, I feel this... _urge_ to be violent..." he saw a tektite near them. "..."

Tatl stared. Then she watched with a bigger 'wtf' look as Goron Link ran towards it, beating it up like a madman.

After he was done he went back to the fairy, panicking. "GAH! What do I do!?"

"Take off the mask then," Tatl sweatdropped. "Just put it on when necessary."

"Okay... but first!" Link curled up into a ball and started rolling again. The contact between his hard exterior and the snow made a screeching noise and Link burst off with spikes protruding from his body. "WWWEEEEEEEEEE!"

"..."

"AWW YEEEAHHH!"

"Watch out, giant snowball."

"What?!—AHH!" Link fell back as he slammed into the giant rolling snowball from before. His eye twitched as his face met the snow. "Dude. Pain."

"D-Darmani!? Is that you?!"

He looked up. Apparently the snowball had somebody trapped in it, and Link crashing into it freed him. But it didn't look like the Goron cared cuz he just started rambling. "... So yeah Darmani it's real hard being the gatekeeper, this snow is terrible! I miss the heat! What's wrong with the weather nowadays? Anyway I don't know how you're alive but I'm glad! Welcome back!"

"But I'm Link..."

"Oh Darm, you joker!"

"Er..." Then Link twitched again. He grabbed the Goron by the collar. "_HOW DARE YOU RUN INTO ME! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!_"

"Hey, so do you wanna enter the Goron Shrine?"

Link snapped out of it again. He put the guy down. "Goron Shrine?"

"Yes! It's much warmer in there. I unfroze earlier and found some kids who looked freezing so I felt bad and let them in. Hope it's okay with you. Then I froze over again. Oh yeah, thanks for unfreezing me. I'd be in the shrine too if I weren't the gatekeeper. I'm kinda hungry, if you have any food that'd be great. So do you wanna go in the shrine?"

Tatl sweatdropped at them both. Link handed him a churro (?) and then nodded. "Sure."

"Churro, yay! And all righty, the door's below us. I'm opening it now!" The guard used a Goron pound as Link ran to the edge, jumping down and entering the shrine.

–  
–

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! UWEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

"THE HECK?!" Link, back in human form, yelled as he covered his pointy ears. He managed to look around; the Gorons inside were doing the same, hands at their heads with pained expressions.

Tatl's eye twitched. "It must be a monster! Find it, and _KILL IT!_"

"No, it's just some kid up there. And what took you guys so long."

Link looked to the left. Near the golden Goron head was Brian with his T_T-face, (more so than usual) sitting cross-legged with crossed arms. Link walked over and eyed the scene. Ines was sulking a few feet away from him and Hayarpi, Gilbert and Nicole were unconscious. "What happened?"

Brian just continued staring. "T_T;;"

"Tch. Fine. Be grumpy, then." The blond wandered over to the unconscious people and kneeled down. He poked Hayarpi and Gilbert. No response. But they were breathing. Then he poked Nicole.

"NOOO MICROWAVES, GET AWAY!" Nicole sobbed as she bolted up. Link stared. She blinked. "Oh! Wussup, Link-homeboy!"

"... Good, you're alive." Link turned to Brian. "Hey B, let's go check out that noise."

Brian huffed. "B? I ain't Beyonce."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"Anyway, get up."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"LET'S GOOO!"

"MMMOOOOOOOMM! LINK WON'T LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!" Brian tantrum-ed as Link dragged him up.

"YOU TOO, NIC!" Link grabbed Nicole as well.

"WHA, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

–  
–

Upstairs...

"Hellooo, welcome to the Goron Elder's rooom," the Goron guarding the top room greeted with a miserable smile. "But actually he's been gone for a while, so his kid's going crazy..."

"Oh, no wonder," Tatl grumbled.

"I wish this noise would stop. If only the Elder would come back..."

Link tilted his head. "Hey, what if we look for the Elder for you guys?"

The Goron gasped. "Really?! That'd be wonderful! We Gorons can't handle the cold very well, so it's hard for us to go outside..."

"All right, it's settled. What's the Elder look like?"

"Well he's a Goron." Link, Brian and Nicole almost fell over. "His back is very hard. Rough skin. He's a large guy. Oh, and he has long hair. And thick, luscious lips!"

"Like Angelina Jolie?" Nicole started cracking up at her own lame reference.

Link looked at her. "Who's Angelina Jolie? Is she a Goddess?"

Brian fell over. The Goron guard nodded. "Well anyway, that's all I know." He gestured to the inside of the room. "Maybe if you ask the kid he'll give you more information about the Elder's whereabouts."

And so the Hylian dragged Nicole and Brian with him into the Goron Elder's room. They flinched as the crying got louder, finally seeing the baby Goron sitting at the front of the room bawling his eyes out.

"_EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAHHHH! UWEEEEAAHHHHH!_"

Link went up to him, trying to shout over the crying. "Uh, um! Excuse me!"

"_WAAAAAAAHHHH! EEEYAAAAHHHH!_"

"Hey! Kid—can I, ask you something!?"

"_UWEEEEAAAAHHHHHH! DADDDYYYYYY! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_"

Link's eye twitched. Brian stepped forward. "I'll handle this." He cleared his throat. Then he drew out a megaphone from somewhere, blasting it in front of the kid's face. "_**SHHHAAAAAADDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP****!**_"

... Crickets chirped.

Brian grinned triumphantly and stepped back again. Link sweatdropped.

The kid sniffled, staring up at them. "W... who're you guys?"

Nicole popped up. "We're the Termina Relief Group, homes!" Brian shoved her face away.

Link ignored them, kneeling so he could talk to the kid eye-to-eye. "Yeah, and we heard your daddy's been gone for a long time. Do you know where he went?"

"Pft, why would I tell _you!_" the Goron kid turned and crossed his arms. "I don't even know you guys..."

"But, we're trying to help!"

"Lies!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Brian sighed, staring at the ceiling. Nicole played with her hair. Tatl (somehow) grabbed the Goron Mask and slapped it on Link's face. Cue the screams of excruciating pain!

"_**AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**_"

Nice! (thumbs up) Link glared at me.

"Uh huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH—Darmani?!" the Goron kid gasped as he totally did not notice the screaming and the white flash of light. He tackled Goron Link. "WAAHH DARMIIII! My daddy's gone! You _gotta _help find him!"

Meanwhile Brian and Nicole were gaping at Goron Link. "GORON? HOW?"

Tatl flew up to them. "Well when we followed that gray spirit thing he led us to his grave and apparently when he was alive he was a hero named Darmani but while trying to go to Snowhead he died by falling into the valley and he's mad that he can't help anymore so he couldn't rest so he asked us to heal him so Link played the Song of Healing and then Darmani was healed and this emotional scene happened then he left behind a mask of himself then the Happy Mask Man came and made copies again so now all you guys can turn into Gorons so yeah," Tatl explained in one breath. Then she wheezed and passed out.

Brian and Nicole 'oh'-ed. "Oh."

Meanwhile the other Gorons finally noticed Goron Link as well. They gasped as they went up to him. "Those sideburns... Darmani!? You're alive!?"

Goron Link laughed nervously. "W-well, I'm standing here, aren't I? Haha! Ahahahaha?"

The Goron kid stood up, latching onto his leg. "DARMIIIII! Daddy thought you were dead so he went to Snowhead all by himself—I miss my daddy! You _have_ to look for him!"

Suddenly Goron Link twitched. He grabbed the kid, glaring daggers down at him. "_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU RUNT! YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!_"

Behind them the two earthlings were 'wtf'-ing. "Whoa. That's new," Brian mumbled. Cuz usually Link wasn't mean. Unless he was mad.

Tatl suddenly woke up. "Oh yeah, there's this weird thing with the Goron Mask. You know how the Deku Mask makes Link all emotional and stuff..."

"Uh, yeah—... ohhhhhhh."

"Hehe, yeeeaaaahhhh."

Nicole giggled_._ "Dude, dangerous! But why does Link become violent? Was this Darmani guy a homicidal jerk or something?"

"Nah, more like a big baby, but whatevs."

The Goron kid sniffed in fear, getting ready to cry again. Finally Link snapped out of it, putting him down and patting his head. "I mean... just leave it to me, kid! We'll find your dad. In the meantime, you sit and be a good boy."

"Y-Yessir!" Nodding, the Goron kid hopped back on his seat and sat quietly, a sweet smile on his face as if nothing happened.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. We'll be on our way, then!" He picked up Nicole and Brian and left the room.

But as soon as he was out of sight...

"_EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH! DADDDDDDYYYYY! UWEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

Link twitched as he made his way back downstairs. He woke up Hayarpi and Gilbert, dragged Ines up, told them their new mission and after some squabbling, the eight were on their way yet again!

–  
–

Brian muttered curses as he looked around. "How are we supposed to find this guy, we don't even know what he looks like..."

The eight had left the shrine and were back in the area with the islands and bridges. And for once Tingle stayed put and just watched the eight from a distance. They needed to start looking _some_where, so they decided to track backwards from Goron Village until they reached Snowhead.

Gilbert looked over at Brian and sighed. "Well, Nicole said he looks like Angelina Jolie—"

"_**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW?**_" Brian growled, looming over Gilbert's figure. The blue-haired boy 'eep!'-ed, apologizing and running away.

Link watched them, frowning. "They're still mad at each other?"

"AAAIIEEEE!"

The Hylian looked to the other side, watching Hayarpi running away as Ines flailed her sword at her.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU RUN! _**I'M**_ LOOKIN' IN THIS AREA AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Link's frown deepened.

And Hayarpi was running so frantically that she wasn't looking where she was going, instead bumping into a gigantic snowball. "Ack! Dengit..." she mumbled and wiped the snow off her face. Then she blinked, eyes widening as she saw the actual size of it. "Whoa... this is abnormally big. Hey Brian, look at this—" Then she thought twice.

He still must be mad at her too.

Hayarpi frowned. Nearby, Crash was wandering around. "Hey, Crash?" The White Boe looked up and scuttled over in question. "Do me a favor and call somebody? Not Brian or Ines..."

Crash sped off. He came back just as quick with Nicole. "Madame Hayarpi, you summoned me?!" Nicole unsheathed her sword.

"I found an abnormally big snowball."

"Indeed you have!" She slashed at it. "Ah! Useless!"

"Punch it," Tatl grumbled as she flittered over, Gilbert following. Nicole punched it and whimpered when her fist hit cold snow. The fairy twitched. "I MEANT PUNCH IT GORON-STYLE, YOU BUFFOON!"

"First a hippopotamus, now a baboon!? I'm not an animal Tatl, _jeez!_"

The fairy paused. Then she turned around and closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten. Gilbert sweatdropped at them. "It's okay, I'll do it," he turned Goron and with a swing of his fist, the abnormally large snowball obliterated and in it was a frozen Goron. They all gasped. By this time Link, Ines and Brian came over as well.

"Whoa, he's frozen solid!" Tatl gasped. "Quick, hot water!"

"Right!" Link went over and dumped some hot spring water all over the ice, reviving the dude.

"_AAANNNGGGHHH!_" it moaned.

Nicole held back a giggle. Everyone else gave her the biggest 'wtf' look in the entire universe.

Link tilted his head at the Goron. "Heeeey... long hair, and thick, luscious lips..." He gasped and pointed. "You must be the Goron Elder!"

"He does _not_ look anything like Angelina Jolie," Brian mumbled.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah man, I agree—" Then he shushed when he saw Brian's glare. He pouted and scooted away.

"Ohh... where am I?" the Elder mumbled. He eyed the six humans but just raised an eyebrow at them. Then he looked up at the sky. "Oh no! It's this late already!? I must get going..." Then he started walking away.... very slowly.

"Hold on there," Tatl flew in front of him. "Why the hurry?"

"Why the hurry?! _Well,_ our village is suffering from an unnatural snowstorm, our stocks are down, some monster from Snowhead is terrorizing us and our only hero who could stop it has _died!_ Why else the hurry?! Now move, this is _our_ problem and we will not rely on whoever-you-people-are!" Then he started coughing and hacking violently, shoving the fairy out of the way and walking off... very slowly.

Everyone blinked. Then Tatl remembered what happened with the Goron Elder's kid... she looked at Link.

Link smiled at her. "Yeees?"

She (somehow) slapped the Goron Mask on him again.

"_**GGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

The Elder turned around at the scream. Then he gasped. Lots of gasping going around in this chapter, eh? "I-It can't be! Darmani!?"

Goron Link glared at him. "_WHAT'S IT TO YA, OLD TIMER!? __WANNA DIE?!_"

Ines, Brian, Gilbert and Hayarpi gaped. Nicole and Tatl explained the Goron Mask thing. They 'oh'-ed in understanding.

Meanwhile the Goron Elder looked offended. "Why, I say! You are quite rude, sir!"

Link snapped out of it. He grinned sheepishly. "Oops, sorry! Alternate personality."

"Ah, I see. It's all right, then."

The earthlings and fairy fell over.

"Listen Goron Elder," Link started. "Your son's going crazy in the Goron Shrine cuz he misses you. So would you go back already? It's dangerous out here."

At this the Elder's eyes softened. "My son... misses me...?" His gigantic bottom lip began to quiver.

"Ew, that looks kinda gross," Gilbert cackled. Hayarpi elbowed him.

"Forgive me, my child, but I still have work to do..." the Elder sniffed, wiping his eyes. He looked up at Link. "Darmani, if you can do one favor for me; please sing him to sleep with this song I will teach you. It's the same melody that was played for you when you were young..."

Link nodded. The Elder took out a tiny drum and set it on the floor. He played three notes, and then abruptly stopped. "... Uh, wait a sec. Let me play it once more." The same three notes again, and an abrupt stop. "Hmm." he grinned sheepishly. "Hehe, it seems I cannot remember the rest."

The earthlings slapped their foreheads. Then they all eyed each other at their simultaneous forehead-slapping.

"I'll just teach you the beginning then." Link drew out his own drums and repeated the same three notes twice. The Elder nodded in approval. "Very good. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you the whole song... it's not that I forgot it. It's just so cold that I can't play very well."

"Riiiiiiiight," Nicole grinned in the background.

The Elder glared at her. "Be quiet! Who are you anyway!?"

"Yo mama! Ahahahaha!"

The Elder blocked her vision with his hand and turned back to Link. "At any rate, I'm counting on you. Now hurry!" And then he started walking off... as usual, very slowly.

Link nodded. He looked to the rest of his team. "..."

–

` Goron Shrine `

–

"_EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH! UWEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_"

"LOOK OUT!" Tatl shouted. Everybody screamed and ducked the vase the Goron kid had thrown. Also, they were all in their Goron forms. They figured the Gorons would talk to them easier and give more information if the team was their kind. But when they came back to the shrine it was chaos—now the kid was crying AND running around at the same time!

"_WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH! DADDDDDYYYYY!_"

"Please calm down!" one Goron tried desperately, approaching him. The Goron kid threw a rock at him and knocked him unconscious. The team stared in horror.

"The Lullaby Intro, Link!" Ines yelled as she shoved him forward. "Play it!"

"Okay, okay!" Link started chasing the kid around the red carpet. "COME BACK HERE, YOU—" he shut up when he saw the kid grab an unlit torch and throw it at him. "AAHHHH!" he ducked. The torch flew over him and smashed into one of the chandelier pots. Something fell out of it and landed on the first floor.

"Ooh! What's that?" Nicole gasped. She ran away to go check it out.

Meanwhile Brian had managed to tackle the kid down. "Gotcha, you little...!" he looked at Link. "HEY! PLAY THE SONG, NOOOW!"

"OH!" Link ran over and drew his drums out. He played the Lullaby Intro, and the Goron kid, who was struggling, stopped and gasped upon hearing him. "Hey, I know that song... I'll sing the next part!" He ahem-ed and stood up. "LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LAAAAA!"

"_YOUR SINGING IS HORRIBLE!_" Link screeched at the kid. The kid sobbed. The rest of the earthlings just sighed. It's a good thing _they_ weren't affected by the mask since their masks were only copies of Link's...

Then Link snapped out of it and repeated the new melody anyway. At the sound of Link's drums, the Goron kid's eyes slowly slid close. Then he fell over, completely out. The rest of the Gorons in the shrine sighed in relief. They started lighting the remaining torches and cleaning up the mess the darn kid had caused...

Gilbert danced and posed. "The Lullaby Intro became the _Goron Lullaby!_ This lullaby blankets listeners in calm while making eyelids grow heavy! Also, this will help in entering Snowhead!"

Hayarpi eyed him. "Whoa, really?!"

"F'shizzle!"

"YEHH BOY!" Nicole yelled from the first floor. Tatl rubbed her forehead.

Meanwhile Link and Brian had picked up the kid and dumped him back in the Goron Elder's room. By then Nicole was coming back up the ramp, holding a gigantic rock in her arms.

Ines raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I dunno," the raven-haired girl put it down. "But it's shaped like steak!"

"Mmm... steak..." Gilbert droned.

"Heeeey," the Goron guard started. "That's my food!"

Nicole sweatdropped. "Oya? ... Want it back?"

He thought for a moment. "... Nah, I have more in the chandelier."

"Oh okay. Then what should we do with it?"

A pause. Ines had looked away, thinking a little. The word 'food' had triggered something in her memory. But, what was it? What was the voice nagging in the back of her mind...?

-  
_Hayarpi sweatdropped, waving at the Goron in apology. "I'm sorry, but we don't have anything to help you... if we do find something we'll come back, okay?"_

"_NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" He watched as the group wandered away. "NO! WAIT! I'LL EAT THAT PIECE OF BREAD! COME BAAACK...!"_  
-

Ines gasped. "HEY! We can give it to the guy at the ledge!"

Link blinked. "What guy?"

The Hispanic girl got up, grabbed the rock-steak and left the shrine. Her friends followed.

–  
–

"**OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!**"

"Eww," everyone muttered as they watched bits of food flying from the platform. Soon the guy finished the rock-steak and he stood up, pumping his arms. "OHHHH~! My energy has returned to me!" He hopped off the ledge, grinning at Goron Link. "Whoa, Darmani! You're alive?"

"Yeah yeah, I've been getting that question a lot lately," Link grumbled.

"I see. That's how you knew I loved rock sirloin!"

"Whatever! Give me something to _KIIIIILL_!"

"Please accept this as a token of my gratitude!" The Goron took the thing he was wearing on his head, handing it to Link.

Gilbert danced and posed. "You got the Don Gero's Mask! It looks just like Don Gero, conductor of the frog choir!"

Brian eyed him. "Seriously, how do you know all this information beforehand?"

"It's easy! I just—"

"**WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME.**"

"YOU TALKED TO ME FIRST! ;___;"

"YOU TWO SHADDAP!" Tatl glowed red at them. They slowly backed away.

The Goron raised an eyebrow at them. He eyed Link. "So... you roll with humans now, Darmani?"

Finally Link snapped out of it. He shrugged casually. "Yeah, they a'ite."

"... Hmmm."

"Racist!" Nicole accused. Ines threw a snowball at her.

The Goron blocked her vision with his hand and turned back to Link. "So, thanks again! I'll return to Goron Village now!" And as he said, the Goron curled into a ball and rolled away. Link took his Goron Mask off too.

"Good job people!" Ines cackled. "Now what."

"To Snowhead Temple?" Tatl suggested happily.

Hayarpi looked into the horizon. The evening sky was slowly turning baby blue, signaling the coming of the final day's sun. "I don't think so Tatl, it's the last day already. Let's rest in Clock Town and start again after we reset time."

"Okay, sounds good." Link took out his ocarina. Tatl pouted. And with the Song of Soaring, the eight were whisked away.

–

` West Clock Town + 3:15am `

–

For some reason the warp had transported them to the west entrance of Clock Town. But the team shrugged and entered, threw some money at Bank-guy to deposit, Link taught the Rosa Sisters the Kamaro dance since they were complaining about theirs, Nicole cheered and wrote it down in the Bombers' Notebook—

"MASTERRRR! YOU'RE SO COOOOOOL!" the Rosa Sisters giggled, fawning over Link as they pet his blond hair and caressed his rosy cheeks.

Link blushed and stuttered like an idiot. "Ahahha! Hahahah! Ahehahheheha!"

"Ooookay, let's go already," Hayarpi grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

–

` Stock Pot Inn `

–

Ines burst through the door of the Circus Troupe's room.

"Hi we're very tired adventurers and we wanna sleep for a little bit and we know no one's here in the daytime so can we use it all right thanks a bunch!" she said in one breath. By the time the two juggler twins looked up, the six had settled in their individual bunks and were knocked out. Tatl slept in another random bunk and Nicole hugged Crash like a pillow. They shrugged and continued playing cards...

... But the blue-clad twin had to glance at the blond in the corner. "Ooh. Just my type..."

Nicole shot up from her bed. "**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.**"

Crash bared his fangs at him, eyes glowing red and foam pouring out of its mouth. Blue-clad guy 'eep!'-ed and scooted away.

In the corner, Link just shuddered.

Soon the eight were fast asleep, just as the rooster crowed at the dawn of the Final Day...

* * *

**A/N:** Haha... every time I write a new chapter I have to adjust myself again to this writing style. Cuz yanno, it's always a while since I work on this... XD...

**Link:** Be more consistent, woman!

**A/N:** Sowwy! And sowwy if this isn't as funny in some places, I'm still adjusting. (sweatdrop!) But ya I will be more consistent! I already promised to finish this no matter what anyway, so yay!

**Ryo/Niagra:** Yayx2!

**A/N:** Okey dokey. Thank you for reading my story! Won't you review please? :3

**- nagami c.**


	14. You stay there! Don't move! Seriously!

**A/N:** In the last update, there were three new chapters but no new material; I broke chapters three, four and five in half cuz they were too long, and just moved everything else up. See the '09 revision note in chapter three for more details. Yes. (randomly starts dancing) Anyway, CHAPTER 14 ALREADY!?

**Niagra:** This story's growing up so fast! (sob)

**Link:** But you just split the chapters, that's why. o.O

**A/N:** (ignores; looks at reader) Ya'll ready for the mountains!? Yay! But with snow, comes sadness... coughdramacough. (cue sad music) Soap opera time. WITb style! HIT IT, RYO!

**Ryo:** (a-HErrmmMM!)

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_Hi we're very tired adventurers and we wanna sleep for a little bit and we know no one's here in the daytime so can we use it all right thanks a bunch!" she said in one breath. By the time the two juggler twins looked up, the six had settled in their individual bunks and had knocked out. Tatl slept in another random bunk and Nicole hugged Crash like a pillow. They shrugged and continued playing cards..._

_... But the blue-clad twin had to glance at the blond in the corner. "Ooh. Just my type..."_

_Nicole shot up from her bed. "__**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.**__"_

_Crash bared his fangs at him, eyes glowing red and foam pouring out of its mouth. Blue-clad guy 'eep!'-ed and scooted away._

_In the corner, Link just shuddered._

_Soon the eight were fast asleep, just as the rooster crowed at the dawn of the Final Day..._

–

` Stock Pot Inn :: The Final Day + 11:18am `

–

It was a beeaauuutiful, shining morning!

Kind of.

"Maybe the Snowhead rep is Brian," Link said offhandedly as he dipped some bread in his soup. He and Nicole were sitting on the counter in the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen, eating breakfast soup with bread rolls as they made small talk. "Cuz you know. Brian's cold and tough. Like ice!"

Nicole tilted her head. "Maaaybe, maaaaybe not..." A pause. She eyed his other bread roll. "You gonna eat that."

The blond sweatdropped, already handing it to her. She cheered and munched on it. "You know Nic, if you keep eating like this you're gonna gain weight and it'll be hard to fight."

"Heh, no worries! I have a fast metabolism."

"For now."

"Yeah, probably when I'm thirty I'll blow up. MWAHAHAAHA!"

Meanwhile Anju stirred the soup pot by the stove, smiling as she eavesdropped on their odd conversation. These random kids burst into her inn at six in the morning and took over the Circus Troupe's room, but for some reason she didn't mind. To be honest, it felt like she already met them, already knew them, and even already _fed_ them. So when the brunette and blond came bounding up to her asking for food she didn't decline and gave them some breakfast happily.

It was an odd feeling; this sense of déjà vu whenever they were around.

But it wasn't the creepy déjà vu. More like the reassuring type.

"Hey Anju! Thanks for breakfast!"

The redhead looked, seeing the kids coming over. They handed over their already-washed bowls. "Your soup's awesome, as always!" Link grinned. "Next time can you make meat pie?"

Anju blushed at the compliment. "Thank you... and, sure! Just let me know!"

Nicole cheered. "Yaaaay! Anju's meat pie! I always wanted to taste it ever since she mentioned it in chapter seven..." Link nodded in agreement. Then the Asian girl looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's only 11:30. I think I'll go back to sleep!"

"What? But we just ate..."

"But I'm sweeeeppyyy..."

"Fine. Don't blame me when you get too heavy to fight..."

"... Haha, Link. Be thankful I'm Nicole and not Ines or Hayarpi, cuz you _so_ would've been slapped by now."

The woman watched as the two teens sauntered down the hall and back upstairs to the Circus Troupe room. She laughed a bit at their dialogue, going to put the bowls away in the cabinet.

But then Anju froze.

_~ "Your soup is awesome, as always!" Link grinned._

"As always"? But, she never gave them her soup until today...

_~ Nicole cheered. "Yaaaay! Anju's meat pie!"_

... And how did they know Anju could make meat pie?!

–

` Snowhead Mountain :: Dawn of The First Day + 8:00am `

–

Three days later—err, before, after finishing their nap at the inn and taking care of other needs, the team was back in the north. They braved the perilous Snowhead Pass and now stood at the end of it, determined eyes gazing up at the white temple in the distance. A violent snowstorm raged around them but they kept their footing firm. Floating by their side was a pale yellow fairy, scouting the area, and on the floor a White Boe, prepared to attack any surprise enemies.

Then a snowflake collided into Nicole's eye.

"_AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!! _I'm_ BLIIIIIIIND!_" she fell to the floor and convulsed.

At that everyone stopped their epic-posing and slouched. Crash turned off its guard-dog mode and started bouncing.

Brian crossed his arms. "Why are we just standing here?! Let's go in the temple already!"

Gilbert shook his head. "We can't, there's a—"

"_**DON'T THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME JUST CUZ WE RESET TIME.**_"

Gilbert's eye twitched.

Despite this epic setting, the dynamics _within _the group weren't so cool. There were two couples in the party but at the moment they were separated. Literally; Brian and Ines stood far to the left, and Hayarpi and Gilbert to the right.

However this was changed when Gilbert marched over, getting all up in Brian's grill. "Gah! What the heck, man! You asked a question, so I freakin' answered! What's so wrong about that?!" Now Gilbert _really_ didn't like conflict, but the guy could only take so much yelling at before he exploded too...

Brian scoffed at him. "_Your_ answer's just empty space; for all I know it could be _lies!_"

"Why would I lie about why we can't go in the temple?!"

"Idiot, it's not _about_ the temple!"

"I'm not an idiot, you're just short-tempered!"

"Go the hell!"

"After _you!"_

"GRR!"

"GRRRR!!"

The two boys dove at each other's necks, strangling and punching. Tatl gaped from beside them. "Wooow. Look at that! Gilbert's fighting. _Gilbert,_ the guy who... well, doesn't fight_._"

Nicole sobbed. "It's heartbreaking, isn't it."

"Actually it's kinda fascinating. I didn't know the kid had it in him!"

To the right Ines and Hayarpi stood quietly, not facing each other.

Link's eye twitched at everything. Such drama! Sheesh! He looked at Nicole. "Niiic! I thought you said they'd get over it!"

"And they will!" Nicole sweatdropped. "You just... gotta give it time." she eyed the two fighting boys. "A _lot_ more time..."

Link twitched again. Tatl flew up next to him. "Yeah, just let them squabble on their own. But as much as I want to watch bloodshed, you guys should hurry and figure out what we're gonna do about this storm! The wind'll blow us off that ledge before we can even get to the temple's entrance..." She looked over at the two boys. "_**AND WOULD YOU GUYS STOPPIT ALREADY?!**_"

Gilbert and Brian froze, grumbling as they let go of each others' necks.

And so everyone thought for a moment. Hayarpi took out her Lens of Truth and then gasped at what she saw. "Whoa, you guys... it's a gigantic Goron!"

Tatl raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Uh... _blowing_ at us...?"

Everyone gave her a 'wtf' look but when they looked through their own lenses...

Gilbert put his lens down. "Now that I know what's actually happening, I feel kind of awkward."

"No wonder it smells funny here," Ines grumbled.

"Cuz his breath stinks?" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

Ines death-glared at her. Hayarpi scooted away nervously.

"Linkehh," Nicole sobbed as she sidled up to him.

Link eyed her. "What?"

"I'm craving pancakes..."

"What the—we just ate! Seriously, why are you always hungry lately!? Stop stuffing your face!"

"But... but...!"

And so Link started scolding her, Nicole burst out sobbing, Ines was still death-glaring, Hayarpi was scooching away, Brian was growling and Gilbert's eye twitched back at him madly.

Tatl flew over to a wall and banged her head repeatedly.

–

` Snowhead Temple `

–

Somehow the group had made it to the temple.

"Aw man, it's even more freezing in here," Tatl grumbled, shuddering. "I hate the c-c-cold!"

Nicole ignored her and cheered. "All riiight! Our second temple! Who's excited?!"

"I aaaaammm!" Link tried. He looked to the other four earthlings. They were looking in different directions. "... Fine. KJ people." He started walking forward but backed up again when some White Boes jumped out from behind the icicles. "Whoa!"

Immediately Crash jumped in front of him, baring its teeth at the other White Boes. The White Boes blinked, then backed down, going back behind their places. Link grinned. "Wow, thanks Crash! You sure are useful."

Crash ran away.

Link sweatdropped. "What'd I say?!"

Gilbert gasped as he tried chasing after it, but Crash had already disappeared into the snow. "What the... where'd it go?"

"Aww, your pet's gone," Tatl cackled. Gilbert pouted. "Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll see him later. Okaycomeonlet'sgo."

The six exchanged glances but sighed, nodding. A giant block and a white Wolfos later, they came upon a room with two levels, lava on the first and a bridge at the top. Everyone looked around...

"What's that?" Brian called, pointing. In the lower level was a stone structure that had a colorful bubble in it. Something looked trapped inside it too.

"Someone pop it," Hayarpi said.

"Why should we listen to you," Ines side-glared at her.

Hayarpi huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. Link's eye twitched at them, drawing out his bow. "Whatever, _I'll_ pop it, sheesh!" He aimed, then fired.

He missed.

Everyone else fell over. "You suck! Lemme try!" Nicole took out her bow, then fired.

She missed too.

Nicole twitched. "What the heeeck! That was a perfect shot!"

Everyone pointed at her and laughed.

"Let's try getting closer." Hayarpi sweatdropped. She glared at Ines not to interrupt her. But Ines was looking elsewhere anyways. Hayarpi continued. "Here, I'll lead in this temple so Link can take a break."

Link nodded his thanks. Hayarpi led the group to the bridge, looking down it. "Aw... looks like there's a gap."

Tatl rang her bell. "At slippery places like this you can roll your away across as a Goron."

"Ooh, nice idea!" Everybody slapped on their Goron Masks and did as told. When they were at the other side Link shot at the bubble again and then at another under a platform. Nicole put on the Great Fairy's mask, screamed as the fairies flew towards her, stuffed them in a bag and the seven continued on.

–  
–

"Aww, look!" Gilbert grinned as they saw this thing running around making odd 'koo-kee-kee-koo!' noises. "It's like a dog!"

"More like a giant rat," Brian mumbled.

"... With a bomb on its tail," Link sweatdropped.

Gilbert was approaching it anyway. "Awww, lookit yooouu! You precious thing!"

The giant rat squealed and started running towards him.

"Yaaaay! It likes me—"

_**BOOM!!**_

–  
–

Link, Nicole and Tatl were cracking up as they exited the room, dungeon map and another stray fairy in hand.

"BAHAHAH! 'IT LIKES ME,' HE SAID!" Nicole cackled as she slapped her thigh.

Link snickered. "Hehe, now we know they're _nothing_ like dogs, right Gil?"

Gilbert, who was covered in ashes, just pouted at him. He turned to his girlfriend for any kind of sympathy... but his heart fell when he saw Ines wasn't even looking at him. Her posture was sodden with indifference... and it hurt his heart more than he thought it would.

Upon seeing that Link and Nicole's laughter halted immediately. They exchanged glances.

Tatl stopped too, looking around. Even _she_ had to admit; it was extremely weird seeing the group fighting. Like, _seriously_ fighting. Not just squabbling and randomly hitting each other. Because the entire time she'd been with them, they were pretty much a bunch of happy kids that were silly and had a great time with each other.

But no, not this time.

This time it seemed serious.

She coughed to clear the air. "Uh, let's keep going. C'mon."

Link nodded, looking to Hayarpi. And the Armenian girl continued to lead the way.

–  
–

"Whoooa! This is HUGE!"

Huge, indeed! The next room the seven found was a gigantic atrium with five levels and several pathways and doors.

However, Hayarpi shuddered. Nicole saw her weird expression from the corner of her eye. "Yo H, wussup?"

She shook her head. "Er, nothing..." But she glanced around. "There's just... something about this chamber..."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. Hayarpi shook her head again. "N-nevermind. Let's go in that room over there." She ran away hurriedly. The rest of the team looked confused but followed her in anyway.

Inside that room was a switch which they flipped, and a chest appeared on a nearby platform. "Ooh, nice," Hayarpi grinned. She looked at Brian, deciding to reach out too... "Hey, isn't that cool? Maybe... a fairy's in that chest?"

Brian looked at her, nodding slightly. But that's it. He walked back to everyone else.

Hayarpi frowned, just staring at the snow. But she continued to lead the way despite.

As the seven exited that room and continued through the temple, Nicole pulled Link back to walk beside her. The Hylian looked at her in question. "Linky-poo, my heart hurts," she mumbled.

Link eyed her in worry. "Why, what attacked you?"

She gestured at the four earthlings in front of them. Link's eyes softened as he realized what she meant... and he sighed, putting a hand her shoulder. "Me too."

Tatl stayed quiet as she listened.

–  
–

After figuring out a puzzle that involved columns, Goron pounds and timers, which accidentally left Gilbert behind, ("Leave him there," Brian grumbled. Link and Nicole smacked him. "NO!"), the seven were led back to the five-level chamber. This time they were on the third level up.

"Look, two open doors," Brian said.

"Let's try that one!" Nicole pointed. So they went in that one.

–  
–

"NOTHING WAS THERE!" Ines yelled as they exited.

Nicole shrank back, sweatdropping heavily. "YOU DUN HAFTA YELL AT ME, DAWG!"

Everyone else ignored them and went to the other door. Dramatic music started playing upon their entry so they unsheathed their swords. Then an old blue guy with a cane popped up. "Hello there, children!"

"Hiiiii!" they said back like elementary kids.

Then he cast an ice beam at them.

"AAHHHHH!" They froze over.

Tatl sweatdropped and flew up. "Finally, some action! He's an enemy!"

"DUH, TATL!"

"Kill heeeem!"

"OKAY!" everybody unfroze and flailed their swords madly as they ran forward. Then they were frozen again as the old blue guy cast another ice beam.

Tatl slapped her forehead. "Use your arrows!"

"Oaahhh!" the group oah-ed as they broke out. They whipped out their bows, firing an arrow at the old blue guy before he could ice beam them again. But soon he changed his strategy and started making copies of himself.

Everyone backed up into a circle in the middle, looking around. "Er, which one is the real one?" Hayarpi mumbled as a bunch of old blue guys ran around.

"You're the leader for this temple, aren't you?" Ines growled. "You tell us!"

Finally Hayarpi snapped too. She turned on Ines, eye twitching madly. "Dammit, I don't know _everything!_ Stop assuming I do!"

"Then don't lead us!"

"_You_ try leading, then!"

"No way, I already led in Woodfall!"

"Then don't criticize me!"

"I can criticize you if I want!"

"GRRR!"

"GRAAHHH!"

They jumped at each other.

So while they were doing that, the fight was still going on! Nicole shoved the girls in a corner then scrambled back to the boys. "Okay okay c'mon let's kill this guy quick! Which is the real one!?"

"ICE BEAM!" Tatl screamed. Link, Nicole, Gilbert, and Brian screamed like banshees and ran away.

"YOU LIAR! (punch)"

"YOU JERK! (slap)"

Link ignored the catfight, just trying to focus on the several old blue guys. He gasped as he noticed something. "Hey, one of the old guys isn't transparent!"

"THAT'S HIM! FIRRRREEE!!" Tatl screamed like they were in a war. The four fired their arrows relentlessly at him.

And it was a success! After doing that strategy for a little while, finally the old blue guy had enough.

"Darn you, you mangly ol' kids!" he grumbled like an old man—oh wait, he was! (heehee)—as he shook his fist at the group. "Don't think this is over... not yet! I'll be back! I swear! I'm gonna get you guys! I'm gonna show up in your dreams and shove stinky socks in your face and make you eat celery—"

"CELERY NOOOO!" Nicole shrieked, jumping in Brian's arms. He dropped her immediately. "OWW!" Gilbert felt bad and picked her back up. Link sweatdropped at them.

"—and make you wash the dishes, then do my laundry, and then—"

"WOULD YOU DIE ALREADY!?" Tatl snapped.

The old blue guy 'hmph!'-ed and poofed away.

The four cheered, high fiving. Brian was about to high five Gilbert but then he realized it was _Gilbert_, so he turned away at the last second and Gilbert fell over. Tatl sighed.

Meanwhile, Link was already opening the chest. He gasped as he held up their prize.

"Da da da daaaa!" Nicole sang beside him.

Gilbert danced. "You got... THE FIRE ARROW! SET THINGS ABLAZE AND MELT ICE USING C!"

"Melt ice?!" Link gasped. "Awesome! Now we can open all those stupid frozen doors!"

"Good idea, let's start from the beginning," Brian nodded. And so after shoving the seething girls apart, the group continued on with their quest, Hayarpi still leading despite Ines's complaints.

But Tatl gave a sigh. Link looked at her. "Why are you sighing over there?"

"Well... I know we've gotten this far even with all their drama," the fairy gestured at the four earthlings. "But still. I can't help but get this bad feeling..."

"Hm. Foreshadowing?"

She and Link looked at nagami-sama again.

(**A/N:** ... :D;; ...)

They sighed and turned back. Link had to shudder, though.

Sometimes... foreshadowing wasn't exactly a good thing.

–

` Night of The First Day + 7:30pm `

–

By the time the seven had defeated the Wizrobe (aka old blue guy) it had become evening. Brian looked up at hearing wolf's howl. "What? Already??"

"As long as it's not the final day," Tatl murmured.

Some ice-unfreezing, key-getting, stray fairy-attracting and torch-lighting later...

Everyone blinked at the Goron Pound switch in front of them. Beyond the switch was the five-floor atrium but a cage blocked it.

Link put on his Goron Mask. He started twitching madly. "_GRAAAHHHHH! KILL KILL KIIIILL—_ACK!"

"Okay we got him! Someone else pound the switch!" Gilbert sweatdropped as he and Brian, both Goron-fied too, held Link down.

Ines nodded, putting her own mask on and slamming the switch down. As she uncurled, everybody watched in amazement as beyond the cage, the center pillar rose all the way to the top of the room.

"Coolieee," Nicole murmured, looking up. "... Guess we gotta find a way up there?"

Hayarpi looked up too. "... I guess..."

–  
–

And so, the search on how to get to the top of the pillar began!

The basement floor...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as Red Bubbles popped out and chased them.

–  
–

The elevator room...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" only Gilbert screamed as the giant rat with a bomb on its tail chased him. The rest of the team slapped their foreheads.

–  
–

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tatl bonked Nicole. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! NOTHING IS IN THIS ROOM!"

She blinked. "Oh yeaaahh!"

"You call _us_ nothing?"

The group looked up. From behind the pillars came Dinofols, the humanoid lizards that wielded weapons. And not just one or two... but a whole pack of them! _**Twenty-two,**_ to be exact!

"TWENTY-TWO!?" everyone screamed, backing up in a circle again.

"nagami IS trying to kill us!" Gilbert sobbed.

Nahh, you guys can handle it!

Their eyes twitched at the narrator aka Ryo aka me. Then they gulped as the Dinofols advanced. The six unsheathed their swords, preparing for battle...

–  
–

Link gasped for air as he opened the door. He looked around; finally they were at the giant room's fifth and highest level. He saw the top of the pillar in front of him and dragged himself to the center before collapsing. Brian followed after, basically crawling to the pillar too and falling face down on the ground.

Soon everyone else followed suit, clothes ripped and torn from the battle beforehand. Gilbert sighed as he held his head. "Man, too intense... too much intenseness...!"

"Wow, you guys!" Tatl cackled, completely fine. "That was like a war! The swords clanging, arrows flying... but sheesh, why'd you bring your swords out if you were going to use fire arrows..."

Ines rolled her eyes. "Instead of assessing, why don't you heal us or something."

"I'm not a healing fairy. Can't help ya there."

Ines sat up. "Gahh! Why are you so useless?!"

Tatl gasped. "I am _not_ useless! You should be grateful I even _tell_ you guys what I know!"

Hayarpi eyed Ines from the corner of her eye. "Seriously. Without Tatl's help, who knows if we'd even get this far..."

At that the Hispanic girl glared at her. "I wasn't asking for _your_ opinion, okay."

"I can talk if I want to..."

"Don't be an ass."

Hayarpi stood up. "Well _you_ stop being a jerk!"

So Ines stood too. "Only if _you_ stop being a liar!"

"I'm _not_ a liar!"

"Then what was that outside the shrine, huh?! You couldn't even talk then!"

"That... that has _nothing_ to do with this—"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with this!—"

"Hey, quit it!" Link growled, shoving the two girls apart. They stopped but kept glaring at each other. The Hylian gestured one direction. "Look, there's an unfrozen door over there. We should go through it—"

Link was cut off by the sound of a bell; Clock Town's bell, to be exact. It was chiming in the beginning of another day.

He sighed heavily. "See, we took so long looking for this fifth level that it's already the second day. If we don't get moving..."

Ines and Hayarpi looked at him. Then they both huffed, 'hmph!'-ing and looking in opposite directions. Brian and Gilbert stayed quiet. Nicole was wringing her hands nervously and Tatl was silent.

Link looked to everyone else. "Maybe there's a healing fairy in the next room. C'mon."

Nodding, the rest got up from their positions and advanced.

–  
–

"Ohh, 'maybe there's a healing fairy in the next room,' blahblahblah!" Brian yelled/mocked as the old blue guy from before chased him around.

Link twitched at him. "SHADDAAAAP!"

"AH TOLDJA I'D BE BACK!" the old blue guy cackled madly, sending ice beams everywhere.

"NOOOO!"

"Fools, use the same strategy from before!" Tatl snapped as they all ran around screaming. "Just cuz the room's bigger doesn't mean anything!"

Gilbert gasped as the old blue guy appeared next to him. "Whoa, okay! I got him!"

Brian shoved him aside. "No, _I_ got him!"

"What the—I saw him first!"

"Whatever, you'll probably miss!"

"Why you—!"

But then the old blue guy disappeared. Tatl's eye twitched insanely. "GAHH! YOU _BOTH_ FAIL!"

The boys looked at the space where the guy was, then looked at each other, growling. "See! Cuz of you he moved!"

"If _you_ hadn't shoved me I could've got him!"

Tatl screamed in frustration, just falling to the floor and banging her head on the ground. Nicole sweatdropped and went to her, trying to get her to stop.

Eventually the six applied the same strategy from before and were finally able to kill the old blue guy once and for all. A door appeared, leading them to the boss key. Then beyond the door was the giant atrium again, still at the highest level.

"Duuude." A hefty sigh escaped Nicole's lips as she sat down on the pillar again. "Two big battles in a row. Let's rest, yeah?"

"Yeah, good idea," Link sat down beside her. He lied back, closing his eyes.

"Yanno, if Brian hadn't shoved me I bet we could've beat Wizrobe faster," Gilbert mumbled, glaring at the other boy as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't blame me!" Brian glared back, then looked away. "Trying to make up for your lack of skill..."

Of course Gilbert heard him though. "What 'lack of skill'!? I'm just as skilled as you at anything you do!"

"You wish!"

"Don't you think so, Ines?!" Gilbert said, trying to reach out to his girlfriend again. But Ines just looked at him, then turned away.

Brian had to scoff. "See. Your own girlfriend doesn't believe in you."

Gilbert shut up, feeling his heart drowning again. His hands clenched into fists, shaking at his sides. And Hayarpi stood beside him, patting his shoulder, trying to calm him...

Ines eyed them both. "Comforting your boyfriend?"

"M... _my_ boyfriend!?" Hayarpi stared at her incredulously. She stomped up to Ines and put her hands on her hips. "Look, Gilbert isn't my boyfriend, he's _yours!_ What kind of girlfriend _are_ you anyway; he looks to you for reassurance yet you put him down!?"

"Look who's talking," Ines yelled back, getting up in her face too. "At least I stay _faithful!_"

"I _am_ faithful!"

"Stop it," Brian finally said, stepping up beside Ines. But he wasn't telling the girls to stop fighting; in truth he was looking at Hayarpi when he spoke. "Stop lying already, Hayarpi. We wouldn't be in this mess if you and Gilbert just told us the truth!"

"T... There isn't anything to tell you guys," Hayarpi murmured, just backing away.

Both Brian and Ines noticed. Ines growled, moving closer to grab her collar — until Gilbert stepped in the way.

Nicole covered her face. "Ohmygosh," she cringed. Beside her Link just watched worriedly. This fight was getting _way_ out of hand! But what could they do...?

Ines's eyes widened at him. "Gilbert, why are you..."

"Don't hurt her," Gilbert pleaded softly. "Come _on,_ Ines_._ Hayarpi's your friend, isn't she?"

"What kind of friend goes around lying anyway?! And you're _defending_ her!"

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt..."

"Don't you realize it's too late for that? Move!"

"No!"

"Move Gilbert, I can take care of myself..."

Gilbert looked, seeing Hayarpi's hand appear on his shoulder. She pushed him aside and sighed heavily as her eyes made contact with Ines's. "Look, I'm sorry... you can hit me if you want..." and Hayarpi closed her eyes, preparing for a blow.

Ines's fists shook intensely at her sides.

She felt so angry, so upset, betrayed, and disappointed, all at the same time...!

Thus, Ines raised her hand.

"Wait!" Link finally called, getting up. Nicole got up too, but before they could reach them Ines swung her fist...

... And ended up hitting Brian instead, who had stepped in front of Hayarpi at the last second. The force of the punch knocked him to the ground and he just lied there, hands cradling the side of his face.

Ines gasped, drawing her fist back to her chest. Hayarpi screamed as she saw him take the blow and dropped down beside him. "Brian! W-why did you...!"

"You're still my girlfriend, aren't you?" he managed, drawing one hand away from his face to look at it. It was stained in blood from his nose and mouth.

Hayarpi's heart tightened. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and held it out. "Here..."

However he just stood, ignoring her offer. "Don't think too much of it though." Then he wiped the blood with the collar of his shirt and turned away. "C'mon. Let's get a move on..."

At that Hayarpi's heart fell once again. He still held such indifference for her. Brian had taken a punch for her, so Hayarpi thought...

Brian started walking but Gilbert grabbed his arm, yanking him back around. Before the former knew it another fist came flying towards him and he was knocked down again.

"This time, that one was _meant_ for you," Gilbert growled. Behind them the other five's eyes widened in shock, not anticipating that at all!

"Agh!" Brian clutched his face again. It was the same side Ines hit... he glared up at him. "The hell was that for!?"

"What's wrong with you!? How could you treat your own girlfriend like that—raising her hopes, crushing them, and doing it over and over! She tries to help, but you ignore her... and she doesn't even defend herself!"

Immediately Brian got up, shoving the other boy. "Then _you_ be her boyfriend! Who the hell are you to criticize what I do!? Like you're any different, lying to Ines!"

Gilbert shoved him back. "Don't touch me!"

Another shove. "Screw you!"

"Guys, please! Stop!" Nicole finally ran in behind Gilbert, grabbing him around the waist as she tried pulling them apart. "I can't stand this anymore; quit fighting already!!"

But despite that, they continued to push each other. As they did that, the two got closer and closer to the edge of the large pillar...

"You guys, watch out!" Tatl called.

Link started running towards them. "Stop pushing—the edge!"

This time Brian used extra strength, trying to shove Gilbert farther away. But they didn't realize what was behind them; Gilbert fell back, causing Nicole to fall back too. The force caused her to roll, and she screamed as she teetered off the verge of the five-story pillar...

"NO!" Link dove forward.

"LINK!!"

His hand brushed over her's, but that was it before he saw her face disappear over the edge.

–  
–

Behind him the other four had quieted instantly, just staring in complete disbelief. Link had frozen, staring at the edge a few inches away.

Her face... she was _right there__!_ Yet, he couldn't catch her...?

"Nicole..." Link snapped out of it, crawling to the edge. He dreaded as he looked over.

But...

... Nothing was there.

Nothing on the paths below them, nothing on the snow, nothing on the first floor of the atrium...

Link's eyes widened. He looked around the chamber wildly. "W-what the..."

Hayarpi ran over when she saw his expression, looking down as well. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Where'd she go??"

Suddenly a familiar squeaking resounded. Everyone looked; bouncing madly in front of a passageway was Crash. He had returned and was squeaking in alarm. They watched the White Boe bounce frantically as it backed up, as if gesturing, beckoning... then it about faced and bolted through the threshold.

Everyone stared.

Link got up immediately, not even giving the other four a passing glance as he sprinted after Crash.

And the rest quickly followed.

–  
–

"Hey... are you all right?"

That voice.

Somehow, it was familiar.

But Nicole shook her head, clenching her eyes tighter as her hands flew to her face. "Leave me alooone! I'm busy waiting to fall to my death!"

"If you haven't noticed, you aren't falling anymore."

Nicole lowered her hands. She looked around, finally noticing how she wasn't in the air anymore and instead, seeing a room with pools of lava... she gasped.

This was the first floor of the giant atrium!

So she _wasn't_ falling anymore! He was right!

... Wait a sec.

Who was 'he'?

Then Nicole noticed her position; her legs were on the ground but her back was supported by someone's knee... she looked down first, seeing brown boots and dark pants. Her eyes traveled upwards; a black turtleneck shirt, beige collared jacket and a darker beige mantle, like a cloak, draped over his shoulders. And finally her eyes reached his face, seeing a handsome boy maybe a little older than her, with a white headband under blood red hair and deep amethyst eyes...

(**A/N:** PICTURE? YES I HAS ONE!:    
http://i30(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)15i6lb9(DOT)jpg  
Don't forget to replace the stuff in the parentheses. ;D)

Her hands flew up to cover her face again, this time to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks. But Nicole stared wide-eyed at him anyway. "Um... did you save me?"

He just nodded.

Nicole breathed a gigantic sigh of relief, draping her arms around him. "LIKE OHMYGOSH! THANK YOU! YAAAY!"

He sweatdropped. "You're welcome..."

She let go of him. "Wait! But, why do I feel like I've talked to you before? Who are you?"

"Well, I'm—" He quieted when he heard steps coming down the nearby stairway. A White Boe came flying through the threshold, followed by a panicked-looking green figure.

The red-haired boy got to his feet, helping Nicole do the same. She gasped as she saw Link. "Yo, Linkehh!"

"What—" Link looked to the voice, gasping hugely as he saw her. "AHH! NICOOOLE!" He sobbed like an idiot, practically tackling the girl down. "GODDESSES, I WAS SO SCARED! I THOUGHT YOU DIED AGAIN!"

"Again?" Tatl 'wtf'-ed as she appeared in the entrance too. Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert and Ines ran past her and they screamed in relief too when they saw the raven-haired girl, embracing her tightly.

"NICOOOLE!" Gilbert, Brian, Ines, and Hayarpi sobbed.

"GILBERT, BRIAN, INES, AND HAYARPIIII!" Nicole cackled back. "Okpeoplecan'tbreathe..."

They sweatdropped and let go. But as soon as they did, Link latched on again.

"GAHH, I WAS SO SCAAAARED!"

She sweatdropped, rubbing his back. "Aw Linky, it's okay! I liiiiive! And it's thanks to this guy..." Nicole gestured at the quiet redhead behind them. The other six looked, finally noticing him as well.

"Whoa. Hottiiieee," Ines had to murmur, suppressing a giggle. Hayarpi just nodded in agreement, gaping.

Tatl bonked them. This was _not_ the time to be squealing over guys!

Brian and Gilbert just eyed the new guy in interest and Link turned to him. "So you saved Nicole? How?"

"I caught her," the boy explained.

Tatl raised an eyebrow. "What? Nicole was falling five stories, how'd you catch her and then land safely on the first floor??"

"Maybe he's like Sheik," Gilbert threw out.

"Actually, my name is Seth," the boy, or Seth, finally revealed. He bowed slightly to everyone else. "Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Heroes and Heroines of Time."

"What the—! And how do you know their ostentatious titles?!" Tatl demanded.

But everyone ignored her. Link just turned to him, bowing slightly back. "I can't express how thankful we are, Seth... thanks for saving Nicole!"

"Thank you!" Brian and Hayarpi bowed slightly also.

"We owe you one!" Gilbert and Ines added, doing the same. Nicole bowed slightly too.

Seth laughed a bit and nodded. "No problem. However..." he tilted his head at the giant pillar next to them. "If I were you guys, I'd be more careful in choosing where to argue. A five-story pillar isn't the ideal place..."

Hearing that jogged Link's memory.

He remembered why they were here; why he was thanking Seth, why Nicole had fallen...

Link turned to the other four earthlings, fire in his eyes. "You guys...!"

Tatl 'eep'-ed. She flitted to Nicole and Seth's side. "Ooh, they're gonna get it good!"

"_**DO YOU GUYS REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?!**_" Link exploded at the four, his frustration from hearing them argue all day finally bursting. "It was cuz you guys were fighting, the _entire_ time, throughout this damn temple! We tried to bear it, but you guys wouldn't _quit it_, so when we finally stepped in to do something about it your fight almost killed Nicole! She'd be _dead_ right now if it weren't for Seth! I thought we were all friends—how could you guys do this?! How could you be so selfish—how could you keep arguing even when we _begged_ and _pleaded_ for you guys to _STOP?!_"

Hayarpi, Ines, Gilbert and Brian shrank back, but didn't retort. Their gazes stayed on the floor.

Nicole had her arms crossed, a hand to her mouth. Beside her Seth just quietly observed.

"I... I...!" The Hylian looked up at the four. "I am _SEVERELY DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU!_" Link yelled like he was their mom. He turned around, stomping through a random door.

The four just looked down in shame.

Silence.

Tatl held back a sheepish laugh. "W... wow, guys. Link's real mad, huh? You took it too far this time."

The four twitched. "WE KNOW, OKAY?!"

Tatl cackled, avoiding a swat at her. She flittered around them. "But in all seriousness... you guys should go and apologize." she gestured at the door Link went through. "And get Link so we can finish Snowhead. Since it's afternoon of the second day and all."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Tatl's right. It'd be best if you came to a truce as soon as possible; don't forget the fate of Termina rests on your teamwork."

Everyone looked at him.

How exactly did this Seth guy know that they were on a mission to save Termina?

... But then again, they _were_ in Snowhead Temple for a reason.

... But _still__._

Brian sighed, being the first to speak. "Y... yeah. Okay." He looked at Nicole, regret all over his features. "Listen Nic, we're _so_ sorry... we really should've listened to you guys. And I didn't mean to almost kill you, I promise..." The other three nodded in agreement. "Forgive us?"

Nicole eyed them a bit. "Weeell..."

"Pleeeeaaassse?" They all gave her puppy-dog looks.

"... AWWW, FINE!" she giggled, scooping them up into a hug. They cheered. But then Nicole let go. "However! Like Tatl and Seth said, you guys 'oughta get Link now since he's the mad and explode-y one."

"Okay. We will." Brian looked to the other three. Hayarpi, Ines and Gilbert nodded. Deciding to drop their drama, the four went to the room Link went into together.

Nicole sighed heavily. Though from the corner of her eye she could see Seth eyeing her. She eyed him back, grinning. "What, something on my face?"

He gestured at the room. "Aren't you going too?"

"Why should I? I wasn't the one fighting... unless they're gonna have that make-up talk in there. I wanna be present for that!"

Seth gave her a look.

Nicole blinked. "... Really, is there something on my face?"

Tatl rang her bell. "Idiot, they _are_ gonna have that make-up talk! Get in there!"

"Okay, okay!" she ran to the door. But then Nicole stopped, turning around and eyeing the amethyst-eyed boy. "Um... are, you are, I mean..." she shook her head. "... Are you still gonna be here when we're done?"

Seth smiled. "If you want, sure. I'll be here."

This time Nicole couldn't hold back her blush. She turned around, literally slapping herself before turning around again. "Uh, um, g-good! Yeah! Cuz uh, I'm not done talking to you! And stuff! Okay?!"

"Okay."

"Yeah! You stay there!"

"All right."

"Don't move!"

"Sure."

"... Seriously!"

Tatl bonked the girl, finally forcing her through the doorway.

Meanwhile Seth stayed behind just like he said he would. Crash jumped into his arms, purring contently at his master as a soft smile played on the redhead's lips...

* * *

**A/N:** (EXPLODES) _**LIKE, YAAAAAY!**_

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** X__x!!

**A/N:** Seth finally appears! Dudes and dudettes, I've been waiting to write this chapter for YEARS! YEAAHH! (does a jig) I hope the drama wasn't too bad.

**Niagra:** Yo, this chapter was INTENSE!

**A/N:** YEAH IT KINDA WAS, HUH?! But hey they come to a resolution in the next chappy, w00t w00t! (turns to reader) Thank you sooo much for reading my story up to this point; I hope you keep reading 'til the end! But 'til then...

**Ryo/Link:** Review, yo! (points at review button)

**A/N:** :Db

**- nagami c.**


	15. Ningehre & Hayarpi, the Snowhead reps!

**A/N:** DUUUUUDES! I commissioned yuumei from deviantart for a pic of Link and Nicole... _**AND SHE'S DONE!**_ YAAAAAAY!

+ Please go to my profile for a link to the picture! And if you can, leave a review with what you think!

I almost cried when I saw it. It's so beautiful...! (sob)

**Link/Ryo/Niagra:** (pat her back)

**A/N:** I was so happy with it, I asked yuumei to do pics of Brian and Hayarpi, and Gilbert and Ines. SO YAY! And yeah, they're wearing white versions of their clothes. But no, they don't usually wear white. It's from a scene from a future battle. That's all I shall reveal. ;3

Oh, also I revised chapter 13. Shorter chapter, better scenes. And some of 14, too. Hehe. 8D And about _this _chappy: (1) Yes I changed boss's lame circular room to the blizzard setting in the manga. (2) Long chapter! Sowwy... at least we get a lot of things out of the way. x.X; (3) I don't own Dragon Ball Z. XD!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_Yeah! You stay there!"_

"_All right."_

"_Don't move!"_

"_Sure."_

"_... Seriously!"_

_Tatl bonked the girl, finally forcing her through the doorway. Meanwhile Seth stayed behind just like he said he would. Crash jumped into his arms, purring contently at his master as a soft smile played on the redhead's lips..._

–

` The Second Day :: Snowhead Temple + 12:07pm `

–

"Paperclip man. Stop pouting."

Link, all huffy puffy and sitting beside the door with a pouty expression on his face, didn't reply.

Nicole held out a piece of cheese. He gave it the 'wtf' look. She took it back, chewing on it herself. "Psh, snub my cheese then..."

Gilbert, Ines, Brian and Hayarpi, who were sitting with them in a circle, exchanged uneasy glances. They knew that what they did was wrong, and it definitely endangered _everyone's_ friendship with each other... asking for forgiveness for something like that was a little difficult.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while.

"Any day now," Tatl murmured.

Hayarpi sweatdropped, deciding to speak first. They had to try, at least... she looked to the Hylian. "Link, listen... we're sorry. You're right—we were being completely selfish. We should've listened when you and Nicole asked us to stop..."

Ines nodded. "We're bad friends for ignoring you guys, and having our fighting put someone in danger..."

"Sorry Link," Gilbert murmured. He elbowed Brian.

Brian twitched but looked at Link too. "Yeah. We're _really_ sorry... we were totally out of line."

The blond looked up at them, as if deciding... after a moment he gestured at Nicole. "How 'bout her."

"Oh no problem, they already apologized for pushing me off a pillar and having me fall five stories, just mere seconds from a potentially gruesome death," Nicole 'reassured' as she pat Link's shoulder. The other earthlings sweatdropped heavily.

"So c'mon, Link..." Hayarpi continued. "Seriously. We know that was a messed up thing we did. We're really sorry... can you please forgive us?"

Some more silence. Finally the blond looked up, seeing Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert making puppy faces at him too... "OKAY! FINE! I FORGIVE YOU!"

"YAAAAAY!" the four screeched like little kids, reaching over to crush him in a hug. "THANK YOU! WE'RE SORRY!"

"NO PROBLEM... BUT,MYLUNGS...!"

"OOPS!" the four giggled and let go. Nicole cackled at the déjà vu.

Link coughed but continued anyway. "Okay, listen... I'm glad you asked us for forgiveness, and yeah we forgive you, but I think the real problem here is the thing between _you four,_" he gestured back at them. "We won't get anything done if there's still some buried issues with you guys. So, here!" He stood, dragging Nicole with him. He gestured at Tatl too. "The three of us will leave. You four talk it out. And, _**NO VIOLENCE!!**_"

He screamed the last part extra loud. Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert fell back.

"But, Link..." Nicole started. She twiddled her thumbs somewhat nervously. "I... Ikindawannahearwhat'sup..."

"Actually yeah, stay," Gilbert agreed. "You guys are our friends—you should know too."

Link paused for a second. Nicole cheered and sat back down. Sweatdropping, the Hylian did the same. Tatl shrugged and placed herself on the ground. She wasn't going to say anything or butt in this time, cuz this time it really _was_ their issue.

Gilbert heaved a sigh. He nodded at Hayarpi and both turned to face Ines and Brian, who this time, just sat patiently. "Okay, it's true," Hayarpi confirmed. "We _are_ hiding something from you guys."

The other two visibly stiffened. But upon seeing that Gilbert waved his hands frantically. "But, no! It isn't what you think it is. We're _planning _something. But nothing's going on between Hayarpi and I."

At that Ines seemed to relax. "Really...?"

Gilbert nodded. "Really. C'mon Ines, you even said it yourself..." he reached over and took Ines's hands in his. "I'd never leave you, cuz I love you too much..."

Suddenly Ines started tearing up. "Oh, Gilbert...! (sniff)"

Everyone else sweatdropped!

Brian's eyes softened a little. "So, you mean... all this fighting; it was over a misunderstanding?"

Hayarpi nodded. "Yeah, but it's my fault. When you guys asked me about it back in Goron Village, I should've just told you. I didn't know it would've been so blown out of proportion... and I didn't think we'd all get so upset. I just didn't want to reveal what we're planning."

"Why can't you reveal it?"

"Well, cuz..." she smiled at him a bit. "It's a surprise. You guys'll find out soon, just... now isn't the right time. But like Gilbert said: it has _nothing_ to do with either of us being unfaithful to you guys."

"We promise," Gilbert added to back it up. "Please trust us..."

With that, Ines and Brian looked to each other. And after thinking for a moment they turned to their significant others, just nodding. Trusting.

Simultaneously, Gilbert and Hayarpi gave a thankful sigh, exchanging relieved glances. Gilbert looked to Brian however, looking down sheepishly. "Oh, and hey Brian... I'm really sorry for punching you. Just, you know... all the fighting and yelling, it just all built up, so I..."

"No worries, I deserved it," Brian sweatdropped. "I was being a jerk. Sorry for screaming at you."

"Aw, it's okay! Gimme a hug!" Gilbert cackled and flung his arms around him. Brian twitched at the man-love.

Hayarpi looked at Ines. "Ines, sorry for calling you mean names!"

But Ines shook her head. "No, _I'm_ sorry for criticizing you, and almost punching you!" She blinked, then looked at Brian. "I'm sorry for almost punching your girlfriend! And I'm sorry for punching you instead!"

Brian almost fell over. "It's okay..." he looked at Hayarpi. "I'm sorry for being an a-hole! I still love you!"

"I STILL LOVE YOU TOOOOO!" Hayarpi sobbed, glomping the boy right then and there. "I'M SORRY FOR LYING IN THE BEGINNING!"

"I'M SORRY I LIED TOO!" Gilbert cried, latching onto Ines's arm.

Ines latched onto him. "I'M SORRY FOR IGNORING YOU WHEN YOU GOT HURT!"

"IT'S OKAY!"

And so the four continued to apologize while sobbing hysterically.

Tatl sweatdropped, flitting upwards. She looked at Link and Nicole. "Let's give them a few minutes."

"Aww, but this is heartwarming and funny at the same time—" Nicole was cut off as Link dragged her away.

–  
–

Outside, Link stretched his arms and laughed like a maniac. Tatl eyed him. "What's up with you."

"I just feel like a huge stone's lifted from my heart! Since, yanno," he grinned a happy grin. "The four in there were able to apologize to each other."

The fairy tilted her head. "Oh. Yeah. Though I wonder if we'll ever find out what Hayarpi and Gilbert are planning..." She and Link paused for a moment, just thinking.

Their thinking was interrupted though when they heard Nicole growling. "That LIAR...!" she was saying as she clenched a fist. "He said that he'd stay...!"

Link eyed her. "Who?"

Tatl smirked. She flitted over to the Asian girl. "Seth?"

Nicole sobbed. "SETH IS A LIAAARRRR!"

"How so?"

The three screamed when they heard the fourth voice; they whirled around, seeing the amethyst-eyed boy staring at them with a slight 'wtf' look. Seth tilted his head. "I was here the entire time."

Nicole stared back. "What!? No you weren't!"

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't!"

"OKAY ALREADY!!" Tatl grumbled, flying up to them. She eyed Seth suspiciously. "Where did you come from?"

"Like I said, I was here the entire time."

"..." Tatl gave him the **SUSPICIOUS EYE!** But Seth just looked a different direction, patting some dust off his cloak.

It was awkwardly quiet...

"OKAY WE'RE DONE!" Gilbert grinned as he slammed the door open, letting Ines, Brian and Hayarpi go out of the room.

Link looked to them. "Really? If you want we can give you guys a few more minutes—"

"NO WE CANNOT!" Tatl rang her bell as she stuck herself between everyone, forgetting all about Seth. "Look, it's already the afternoon of the second day—we can't afford to waste anymore time!"

"That's right," Seth agreed. "There are only thirty-six hours left 'til the moon falls. You should get going."

Then Tatl remembered him. "Hey, wait a sec! How do you know that?!"

"Like I said earlier, maybe he's like Sheik," Gilbert murmured. Everyone looked to him, contemplating the possibility...

"Oh yeah!" Nicole blinked, turning to the amethyst-eyed boy too. "I remember what I was gonna ask you. So who exactly _are_ you? Why do you know about the three days thing, why does it seem like you know what we're doing, why do you know that Termina's fate rests on our shoulders, why does it seem like I've _talked_ to you before—"

Link covered her mouth. He looked at Seth. "One by one is fine."

Seth sweatdropped. "Well... first of all, I'm not sure who this Sheik person is, but I will say this: I _am_ on your side."

"He _is_ like Sheik!" Gilbert cheered.

"Can you stop saying that name?!" Ines twitched.

He 'eep'-ed and shrank. "Y-yes, darling..."

Seth ignored them. "You've obtained the boss key, correct?"

Link fished in his pocket. He grinned as he withdrew a golden key. "Yep!"

"Good. You seven can proceed to the boss of this temple. However, the process is a bit complicated..." He stepped back, looking upwards towards the pillar. The team followed his gaze. "There is one passageway on the third floor of this atrium that is caged and blocked with snowballs. Destroy the blue sections of this central pillar and it should give way to the snowball hall, which then would lead you to the fourth floor where the boss is."

Everyone 'ohh'-ed as they spotted the caged snowball hall. Ines looked to the redhead, nodding. "Okay, we got it."

There was a slight pause; Seth eyed their fatigued figures from the Dinofols and Wizrobe fight. He thought for a moment before pushing his cloak aside, taking a bottle from his belt and holding it out to the team. Link blinked. "A healing fairy?"

"Yes. You'll need all the strength you can get."

Link had to smile at Seth's kindness, nodding as he took the bottle. "Thanks!"

Seth just nodded. In the background Hayarpi squee-ed silently, poking Nicole. "Woooow, what a nice guy!"

Nicole eyed her. Ines giggled from beside them. "And he's hot, too!" she cackled.

Brian and Gilbert eyed them. The two girls 'eep!'-ed and looked in different directions. But Nicole just continued to stand there with crossed arms, still racking her brain as she tried to figure out _why_ Seth was familiar...

Said boy nodded back at them. "All right then, my job here is finished. Good luck."

"Are you going to bust out a Deku Nut and disappear now?" Gilbert grinned.

Suddenly Seth gasped. He pointed behind the team. "Whoa, UFO!"

"WHERE?!" they turned around.

"... Wait a sec," Link started. "We're _indoors_."

The seven turned back around.

And Seth was gone.

The group fell over. Hayarpi sighed. "Wow. I am quite ashamed of myself for falling for that..."

"You think I'm not?" Tatl sweatdropped. "But oh well. Anyways, to the boss! Hop to it! LET'S FINISH THIS STUPID TEMPLE!"

"I AGREE!" Brian unsheathed his sword. "LES' GO!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" And finally united once again, the team set off to find Snowhead's boss.

–

` Boss Room `

–

Upon going through the final door, the seven were shrouded in a white light. Soon they were outside again, a light breeze sweeping by as they stood on top of Snowhead Mountain.

"A boss fight outdoors, huh?" Brian grinned as he looked about. "This is new."

Link narrowed his eyes, spotting something slightly glimmering. "Hey, there's a shiny thing over there. C'mon."

Walk, walk, walk, and they find a gigantic mechanical goat-thing encased in ice.

Ines grinned. "How awesome, looks like we won't have to fight this boss!"

Tatl flitted up to the goat-thing's face, inspecting. She shuddered as she spotted the corner of its mouth twitching like mad. "Not really. It's still alive, and we gotta kill it to get his remains, like Odolwa."

"Aww. Laaame!"

"Just take out your fire arrows!"

Grumbling, the six did as told and aimed. Six flaming arrows flew at the block of ice, thawing the mechanical goat. It started to move and it looked down at the team with a grateful expression. "Oahhhh! My name is Goht—thank you kids for saving me from that icy prison!"

"Er, you're welcome," Link eyed the goat a bit. "So... does that mean we don't have to fight you?"

"Of course not!" He aimed his horns at them. "_**DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed like little girls as they barely missed Goht charging. "AHH! AHHH! WHAT DO WE DOOOOO!"

"Oops!" Gilbert yelped as he tripped, his Goron Mask flying out of his pocket and landing on the ground. His face landed in the mask and he screamed as he turned into a Goron. "_AAAAHHHHHHH!_"

Everyone else eyed him. Then they looked at each other, nodded, and slapped their masks on too.

"AAAAGGGGGHH!"

"EEEEEEEKK!"

"GGAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

"MACARENAAAAAA!"

They gave Nicole a 'wtf' look.

She looked back at them, Goron-fied. "What?! The Macarena's cool... sorta..."

All of a sudden the light breeze escaladed, turning into a violent snowstorm. In front of them, Goht lowered his horns into an attack-position.

And so, THE BATTLE BEGAN! (bangs a gong)

"UURRAAAAAGGGHHH!" Goht growled as he charged forward, swinging his horns madly as he ran towards Link. And only Link.

And Link, upon seeing that, screamed like a little schoolgirl and started running the opposite direction. "OHGODDESSESSOMEBODYHELPMEEEEEE!"

Everyone blinked. "That's weird. I thought the Goron Mask made Link homicidal," Ines mumbled.

All of a sudden Link screeched to a halt. Then he fell to the ground and started spazzing madly while yelling gibberish. "NALSDNFFF! DJFJLSFLJJLFWNWL!?"

Goht and everyone else slowly backed away. Suddenly Link hopped up, glaring at Goht with a dangerous glint in his eye. "_**TIME TO DIE, YOU INEPT PIECE OF MICROWAVE DROPPINGS!**_" He rolled into a ball and shot at him.

"LIKE, NOOOOO!" Goht sobbed, running the opposite direction. Soon the mechanical goat came to a cliff and he turned around since he had nowhere else to go. Goron Link was standing there. Goht dramatically backed up against the edge of the cliff as Goron Link advanced.

"Give up!" Goron Link yelled over the roaring blizzard. "You're no match against me! My power will CONQUER AAAALLLLL!"

Goht shook his head. "No...! It can't be; I can't be defeated so easily!"

Just as Goron Link was about to attack, he fell to the ground again and started spazzing and gibberish-ing. After he was done he looked around. "What happened?" He saw Goht. "... Uh."

"..." Goht lowered his horns again.

Link screamed and ran the other direction.

The earthlings just _stared._

Finally Tatl noticed how they were just staring so she bonked them. "WHY IN NAYRU'S NAME ARE YOU ALL JUST WATCHING!?" the fairy screeched. "ROLL INTO GOHT WITH YOUR GORON SPIKES!"

"OH OKAY!" Everyone curled into small balls. With the friction between their rough Goron exteriors and the snow, they were able to quickly gain spikes and catch up to the mechanical goat.

Meanwhile Link was running like hell. "GGAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HEEECK!"

"COME BACK HERE—OWWW!"

Link stopped and looked behind him, seeing five Gorons hurling themselves at the goat. Goht dodged Brian, yelped as Nicole and Hayarpi managed a hit, and turned a different direction just in time to barely dodge Gilbert and Ines too. He started running off but the Gorons stayed hot on his trail.

"Come on, Link!" Tatl yelled over the storm. "You too!" Link nodded, curling and bursting off.

"GAH!" Goht yelled as the team managed to hit him a few more times. The boss stumbled back, but from the corner of his eye he saw Ines coming. Quickly he lowered his horns and head-butt her sideways.

Ines screamed at the blow and uncurled as she rolled away. Gilbert gasped. "INES!" He looked to the others. "Keep fighting, I'll check on her!"

Everyone else nodded. "Got it!"

"Ines! My love! Are you okay!?" Gilbert sobbed as he ran towards his fallen beloved. He held her up. "Ines...! Ines!" Gilbert shook her. "No, my darling...!" Then he tilted his head back, screaming to the sky. "_**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO—**_"

Ines sat up and smacked him across the face.

"OWCHIES!"

"I'M NOT DEAD, YOU IDIOT!" the Hispanic girl screeched. Then she hugged him. "But thanks for caring." Gilbert breathed a gigantic sigh of relief and hugged her back.

"Aaaawwwww~!" everyone else including Goht sighed as they watched. Brian and Hayarpi cuddled. Link smiled and Nicole wiped her eye with a tissue.

Tatl gagged before giving Goht a weird look. Goht eyed her back. "What? Mechanical goats can't 'aww'?!"

"You're supposed to be attacking us though..."

"Oh yeah." Goht lowered his horns and head-butt everyone. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"OWW!" Everyone screamed. They glared at the yellow fairy "TATL!!"

"Oops? Hehe!"

"Muuaaahahaha!" Goht cackled as he stepped back. "Well! As fun as they are, the head-butts are getting old, don't you think? Let's try something else on for size!" he lowered his horns again. But instead of charging at the team, the horns glowed teal. "TAKE THIS!" And with a shake of his head, Goht sent an electric current to them.

"GAH! DISPERSE!!" Link screamed. Everyone else screamed too and split up.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Goht cackled and cackled as he kept the electricity going.

Brian yelped as he was shocked. He turned to the goat. "GRRR! WHY YOU—" But Goht just shocked him again. "AAGGHH!! YOU—" Another. "... I—" And another! "....... (twitch)"

"STOP HURTING MY BRIAN!" Hayarpi yelled, standing in front of him. She 'eep'-ed as she was shocked too. "....."

Everyone else looked around. There _had_ to be something they could do to stop the electricity! The Hylian looked to the fairy. "How about fire arrows?!"

Tatl tilted her head back and forth. "Er, I doubt it..."

"We gotta try!" Link whipped out a fire arrow. He shot it at Goht, but just when the arrow flew the blizzard put it out and the arrow fell to the ground, useless. Tatl sighed. Nicole laughed.

But she halted her laughter when a voice rang through her head.

_~* 'Nicole, you and Ines have to use it!' *~_

Nicole looked around. "Huh? Use what!?"

For some reason she was getting used to hearing voices in her head... she didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but whatever. Link and Tatl gave her odd looks.

_~* 'The techniques!' *~_

"What techniques!?"

_~* 'The ones we blessed you with! Those powers aren't there for no reason—  
I know they didn't serve much in Hyrule, but this time...' *~_

Nicole gasped as she finally recognized the voice. "Ohh, I get it!"

Tatl stared. "Get _what!?_"

"WATCH OUT!" came the other earthlings' yell from a distance. The three looked; an electric current was heading their way!

Tatl 'eep!'-ed as Nicole grabbed her, and Link yelped as the same girl tackled him, making him lie flat on the ground. He covered his head anyway, preparing for the voltage...

... That never came.

"Did it work?" he heard Nicole mumble.

Link opened his eyes. He gasped as he saw a silver dome around them absorbing Goht's electricity. "Uh. Y-yeah, I think 'it' did."

Nicole was kneeling in front of him, arms forming an 'x' over her head. She peeped an eye open. "Yo! Neeeaat!" Nicole put her arms down, lowering the barrier. Then she looked to Ines. "HEY, YOU TOO!" she barked out.

Ines sweatdropped at suddenly being yelled at. "What about me?!"

"Try yo' POWAAAHHHS!"

"STOP IGNORING MEEE!" Goht growled, charging towards Ines and the other earthlings.

Nicole waved her arms like a maniac. "INEEEES! DO EEEEET!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

Ines jumped in front of the other three. Now, she didn't really know what to do to summon these so-called powers... in fact, she didn't even know what kind of powers she had! So, she imitated what she saw in Dragonball Z, drawing her hands behind her back.

"Kaaa... meeee...!"

Nicole, Hayarpi, Brian and Gilbert fell over, _hard._ Link and Tatl exchanged confused looks.

"GRAHH!" Goht swung his horns toward them.

Ines panicked. "EEEEK!" she held out her palm towards him, not even caring to finish the copyrighted phrase. Good, because then nagami-sama would be in trouble. But anyway. Ines's hand glowed green. Suddenly what looked to be tree roots burst from beneath the snow and wrapped themselves around Goht's legs.

"What's this!?" Goht growled, tugging at his limbs. But the roots were strong and held him in place. "AGGHHH! LET _GO!_"

Everyone else stared, jaws dropped. Ines gasped and looked at her hands. "Duuude! I did that!?"

"Makes sense though!" Hayarpi giggled. "You _are_ Aurees's representative, and Aurees _is_ the Goddess of Woodfall. Earth would be her element!"

"Wow. Cool! Ya think I can control rocks too!?"

"Probably! It's earth too, right!?"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING RIGHT NOW!?" Tatl screeched as she flew between them. She pointed at the still-tied-up, struggling Goht. "This is your chance!"

Suddenly Link rolled past behind them, already spiky. "_**DDDIIIIEEEE—**_" he was cut off when Goht electrified him. "_**OWWW!**_"

The earthlings sweatdropped. That's right—even though Goht was tied up and his movement disabled, he could still cast electricity. Gilbert ran towards the burnt Link and dragged him to the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Ines looked at Nicole. "Listen Nic, we gotta work together!"

Nicole nodded. "Okay! But on what!?"

"..." Ines just looked at the Armenian girl. "Any ideas, Hayarpi?!"

Hayarpi glanced at Goht, who was still struggling to get out of the roots' hold. He was getting there; the root holding his rear left leg finally gave in and snapped. Hayarpi looked back to the others. "Okay! Nicole and Ines, act as outside offense and defense—Nic, run around and use your defense dome on whoever needs it! Ines, stay outside too and hold Goht back with the earth. I'm not sure what exactly your powers can do but figure something out!"

"Got it!" Ines and Nicole nodded, removing their Goron Masks as it'd be easier to move as humans. Nicole ran off. Ines grabbed her and shoved her the right direction before going off on her own too.

Hayarpi sweatdropped, then looked to the boys. "We'll circle Goht and attack in pairs—KICK HIS ASS!"

"YES MA'AM!" the boys screamed. The four Gorons split up and curled, prompting speed and the Goron spikes to come back out.

And so with the power of magic, earth and physical force, the team was finally able to weaken Goht!

"Link!" Brian called, he and the other four stepping back.

The Hylian nodded, already charging his Goron roll. When he was ready he bolted forward and slammed one final time into Goht's chest, knocking him over.

"AGH, NO!" Goht tried scrambling up, but he was too dizzy and ended up slamming into the mountain beside him. The force of his slam caused an avalanche and he screamed as boulders crushed him and buried him in snow...

Everyone just watched, horrified. Then they screamed as the avalanche headed towards them!

"BLUE LIGHT THING! BLUE LIGHT THIIIING!" Tatl sobbed. Ines quickly snatched the Goht-like mask from the ground just as everyone threw themselves into the blue ring of light, vanishing just as the avalanche passed.

–  
–

The six stood on the pillar from before, shrouded in fog. They were all in human form again as well, listening to a gigantic thing in the distance mumble some gibberish.

"Oramm ucha kakikiboh eya!" it continued, nodding. "Pampahene torok itc hiyo!"

The six stared blankly. Tatl sighed. "Basically he said he's thankful we saved him."

"Ugah rallah bamoo! Hayarpi!"

Hayarpi looked at her friends. "Er, did he...?"

Tatl grinned at her. "Looks like you're the Snowhead rep."

"No surprise! You _did_ lead us in this temple rather well," Ines smiled. Hayarpi's eyes softened, smiling back thankfully. The rest of the humans cheered and gently pushed the brown-haired girl forward.

A bright flash of light. When the seven lowered their arms, a woman with white garments stood in front of them. Her hair was an balance between lilac and white, tied up into a ponytail and decorated with beads and a large white flower-like bow on the side of her head. She had various gray/purple necklaces and bracelets, lilac sandals, and layers of purple beneath her flowing white dress, along with other transparent fabric hanging from her arms. In one hand she held a staff decorated with the same flowing fabric.

(**A/N:** http://i34(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)16lmyjl(DOT)jpg)

Everyone gaped. Gilbert leaned over to Link. "Wow, the Goddesses are so pretty in Termina!"

The woman giggled. She bowed slightly to them. "Hello. My name is Ningehre. (pron.: ning-air) I thank you as well for freeing my guardian; we are eternally thankful." Then she turned to Hayarpi, smiling softly. Hayarpi stared back, not really knowing what to say... "I assume you know why your name was called. Take a look at your forehead."

Hayarpi blinked. She whipped out a mirror and gasped when she saw a softly glowing violet symbol on her forehead. Everyone 'ooh!'-ed and gathered around to stare too. In response to Hayarpi's symbol, Nicole and Ines's symbols glowed too. Brian and Gilbert 'ooh'-ed some more. And then Link's Triforce piece glowed too.

Link sweatdropped as he eyed his hand. "Eh?"

Ningehre giggled. "You _are_ their leader; of course the light within you would react as well."

Link 'oh'-ed. "Oh. Cool!"

"Wait, but why is the symbol violet?" Hayarpi asked as she put her mirror away. "I thought since it's snow and ice, it'd be white..."

"Well, white's too close to silver."

Everyone else fell over. Nicole felt bad and covered her forehead with a sheepish grin.

"Plus, dear Hayarpi, your Goddess-given power is _not_ snow or ice. It's air."

Hayarpi stared. "Air?"

"Yes."

"... Air!?"

"... Yes, yes, air."

"But isn't this Snowhead?"

"There's air in Snowhead, isn't there!?"

Everyone else fell over yet again. Hayarpi paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, okay."

"And in truth, Goddess-given powers _can_ be used out of boss fights, however for a limited time. Do not neglect to practice every once in a while," Ningehre informed. Hayarpi nodded. Then the Goddess turned to Ines and Nicole. "By the way. Aurees and Keikya asked me to tell you how proud they are of you. Great job in the last fight."

Ines and Nicole squee-ed in joy. Ningehre looked to the boys. "You boys as well. Stupendous use of force." The boys cheered too and high-fived.

Tatl suddenly flew up. "Um, if I may ask a question...?" Ningehre nodded. "Can you tell us... what exactly are those giants in the fog?"

The Goddess blinked. She looked to the giant, gesturing at him to answer.

"Vi ahmr mikahsoon," it said back.

"... Guardians? I see, then you guys are _protective _gods?"

"The four who are there..." Hayarpi murmured. "Ohh! It all makes sense!"

"Yay, my chosen one is so smart!" Ningehre cheered. Hayarpi squee-ed. She felt so loved!

Tatl just nodded. "So that's why they're in the temples..." She frowned, though. "But, why are the protective gods...?"

Suddenly it started glowing white again. Tatl twitched, knowing that white glows/flashes of light usually meant they were going to be sent away.

"No, wait! Don't warp us yet—hey, HEY! I'M ASKIN' YA SOMETHIN'—!"

"Make good use of your powers," Ningehre told Hayarpi, waving as she faded away. Hayarpi waved back too. "Have faith, Heroes and Heroines of Time...!"

"Byyyeee!" everybody yelled.

Tatl twitched. "WAIT A SEC! I'M NOT DONE YET—"

–  
–

Everyone screamed as they fell from the sky and landed on top of each other, right in front of Snowhead Temple.

"Dammit! Why can't they put us down normally?!" Brian grumbled as he got up. Tatl just pouted as she flittered to their level. Darn those Goddesses and guardians and their vague-ness!

"Oh hey! Snowhead's fairies," Gilbert gasped.

Nicole blinked. "Oh yeeeaahh! Tatl, where's the Great Fairy's den!?"

Tatl turned around. So did everyone else. They saw a hole in the wall.

"..."

–  
–

"Hello! I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom!"

"EWW, GREEN EYEBROWS!"

"HOW DARE YOU! (zap)"

"... Oww..."

–

` The Second Day :: Mountain Village + 3:28pm `

–

"Whooaa!"

Everyone gasped in delight as they looked around Mountain Village; the snow that blanketed the entire region of the area was gone! When the group defeated Goht the curse over the north had broken. The snow in Mountain Village had melted, revealing plush green grass, clear spring water and varieties of flowers and insects. It was a beautiful place, indeed!

"Such a beautiful place, indeed!" Nicole sighed happily— ...

You know what!? I know when I'm not wanted! You don't have to tell me! I'll just leave right now, you guys can keep doin' whatever and sayin' whatever and—

Link bolted forward, grabbing my ankle. "NOO! We need you! You can't leave, Mr. Ryo aka Narrator!"

Tatl looked around, confused. "Narrator? Who's narrating?"

... Okay fine, I'll stay. The six humans cheered. nagami-sama popped up on top of the Mountain Smithy's roof. "You get swayed easily, don'tcha Ryo-chan."

Hee!

"Speaking of the Mountain Smithy," Ines started, ignoring her. nagami-sama giggled and popped away. "Didn't Zubora say something about being able to sharpen our swords?" She turned to Nicole. "NOT A WORD!"

Nicole already had her hands over her mouth, swallowing a giggle. Brian put down his bag of rocks.

Link gasped. "Oh yeah! Since the snow's gone, the hearth should be okay... let's go check it out!"

–  
–

Gabora gasped as he saw the door open. He started pounding his chest in glee. "UGOH-OH UGOHGH!"

"_**WOULD YOU SHADDAP ALREADY YOU STUPID**_—oh, a customer?" Zubora sat up from his couch and squee-ed when he saw the six teenagers. More specifically, he squee-ed when he saw they had weapons. And it was weird, but it felt like he saw them somewhere before... he shrugged it off though. "Ah! _Six_ customers, in fact! Gabora, fetch our customers some coffee, quick-like."

"Oh no thanks, coffee stunts growth," Ines said.

"Hot choco?"

"Mm, hot choco..." Nicole and Gilbert droned.

Zubora snapped his fingers. Gabora squished his large self through the kitchen doorway to fix up some hot chocolate.

"So yes. Welcome to the Mountain Smithy! I am Zubora. Please, have a seat!" he set some pillows down on the opposite side of his table. The six humans nodded and sat, just as Gabora returned with their drinks. Zubora tilted his head at the team. "So I assume you came to reforge your swords?"

Link nodded, looking at the crackling hearth. "Yeah, we'd like stronger weapons now, since your hearth's not frozen anymore..."

Zubora raised an eyebrow. "How did you know our hearth was frozen?"

Link froze. Tatl and the earthlings glared at him. "Uh... uh... magic?"

"..." Zubora turned away, biting his fingernails. "Oh no, they must be onto me...!"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is?"

"Who's what?"

"On top of you?"

"... OOOOHOOHOOHOO! YOU TEENAGERS AND YOUR ADOLESCENT MINDS!" Zubora cackled and blushed as he realized how Link misheard him. The girls looked flustered and Tatl and the boys had slapped their foreheads. Link, of course, looked lost. What was going on?

"OKAY ANYWAY," Brian said loudly to change the subject. "How much is it going to cost?"

"Hm. Well usually I charge 100 rupees per weapon, but for all six of you, I'll make it 500."

"Ooh. Not bad!"

"But it's temporary. Your swords will return to normal power after 100 uses."

The group fell over. "Whaaat?! That's lame," Ines mumbled. "Is there no option for permanent forging?"

Zubora paused for a moment. He eyed them a bit. "Weeeeellll..."

The team blinked.

Zubora looked around, then leaned forward. So did the group. "This is a secret, but I'll let you in on it. If you bring me some gold dust, I can forge you the strongest of swords. It'll never lose its edge! It's the strongest... the strongest... the strongest..."

Everyone gave him 'wtf' looks as he kept repeating himself.

"... The strongest... the strongest... the stro—"

"OKAY, we get it," Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Yeah, so where can we get this gold dust?"

"Like I'd know!" Zubora cackled as he leaned back again. "I'm just throwing the option out there. Or I could do that temporary reforging I already mentioned. Whaddya think?"

The six exchanged looks. "Uh, one moment?" Link asked. Zubora waved his hand. The six turned and formed a little circle.

"You guys, we should totally do it," Nicole grinned. "Personalization, the strongest of swords; talk about awesome!"

"Nic, we don't even know _where_ to get this gold dust, or even if it's in Snowhead," Hayarpi sighed. "And there's only a day and a half left before the world ends. I doubt we have enough time to look all over Termina."

"Then let's use a cycle or two to find it!"

Brian smacked her. Nicole whimpered. "The heck was that for?!"

"Stop thinking like a dumbass. We're not abusing time like that."

Nicole pouted. Link sweatdropped. "Brian and Hayarpi's right though... the temporary option is lame, so I guess we just won't reforge our weapons, then." He sighed wistfully. "Aww, this sucks... I really want a stronger weapon!"

Suddenly chatter was heard. Through the window of the cabin, the team could hear a group of Gorons' excited talk as they passed by...

"ALL RIIIIGHT! IT'S SPRING, DUDES!"

"YEEAH! LET'S WATCH THE GORON RACES TO CELEBRATE!"

"OK! WHAT'S THE PRIZE?!"

"GOLD DUST, MAN!"

"SWEEEET!"

The six paused for a moment.

They turned to Zubora. "WE'LL GET YOU GOLD DUST, THEN!"

Tatl sweatdropped. Zubora squee-ed in happiness, clapping his hands together. "Oh joy!" He blinked as the humans started to gather their things. "Oh... oh, wait a moment! Wait!" They froze and looked at him. He tilted his head. "For _sure_ you're going to get gold dust?"

Link nodded. "For sure."

"Definitely?"

"Most def."

"Positively?"

"Yes, positively."

"Ah. That's great! However..." he tilted his head the other direction. "Since there's so many of you, I want enough time to think of appropriate ideas for each person's new weapon in accordance to your fighting styles..."

They stared at him blankly.

"... I want to see you spar individually. Thirty seconds each with Gabora."

"Ooohhhhh," they murmured out in understanding. They looked at each other again.

Link shrugged. "Sure."

"Great!" Zubora stood up. "Good,Ihavenothingelsetodoanywaysothisshouldpassthetime..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Finish your hot chocolate then meet me outside!"

–  
–

"This is such a waste of tiiiiiime!" Tatl whined as she sat on the edge of a potted plant.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Oh shaddap, it's only thirty seconds each."

"Don't tell me to 'shaddap'!"

"I can tell ya whatever I want."

"You—!" Tatl was cut off when Hayarpi dropped a bottle on top of her. "Hey!"

"Chill," Hayarpi grinned. Tatl huffed but she sat down, crossing her arms.

Meanwhile Zubora set himself on the second-highest step of the cabin, grinning at Gabora and Ines who were stretching on the grass in front of them. He took out a notebook, a feather and an inkpot and a stopwatch (?). "Okaaay! Lemme know when you're ready!"

"UGOHGH!" Gabora nodded. His weapon was an ax.

"Me too, I'm ready!" Ines called energetically as she rolled her shoulders back.

Zubora clapped his hands happily. "Wee! It's been a while since I've evaluated weapon-use..." he leaned back and cackled madly. "I AM LE EXCITEEEED!"

Tatl rolled her eyes at him. She remembered the team's training in Termina Field... remembering how they just randomly swung and hacked at each other, and also during Woodfall and Snowhead when they just tactlessly hacked at everything too. "Pft. I hope you don't expect to see some amazing swordsmanship or something, cuz these guys have no substance whatsoever..."

Zubora ignored her, holding up his stopwatch. "On your mark..."

Gilbert cheered. "All right, Ines! Do your best, honey!"

"Get set..."

"WOOHOOO! GO INEEEES!" Link and Nicole shouted. "SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

Tatl scoffed. "What _can_ she do?—"

Zubora clicked his watch. "GO!"

Gabora got into a stance. Ines threw her shield aside, running towards him with her sword out. Then she swung; but it wasn't flail-y or tactless like Tatl remembered. Ines swung her sword in a slightly curvy way, using her wrist to flick her weapon into cutting slashes. Gabora dodged the first swings then swung with his ax. Ines blocked, then surprised Tatl as she countered and managed a strike at Gabora's armor. And they continued to exchange impressive blows until finally Zubora yelled, "TIME!"

"WOOOO INNEEEEESSSSS! AW RIIIIIGHHHTT!" Brian and Link yelled, hooting.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Gilbert cackled. Hayarpi was clapping happily and Nicole was cabbage patching.

Meanwhile, Tatl gaped. The way Ines fought... it... it was actually _impressive!_ She actually had a _style_, a way of fighting that suited her and helped her make the best hits... just thirty seconds, and Tatl was impressed!

"Very nice!" Zubora grinned. Ines bowed in thanks and headed back to her friends, who were clapping proudly.

Tatl was still gaping. "W-where did that come from?!"

"What're you talking about, it's not like it came from out of nowhere," Ines cackled as she sat down. Gilbert cheered and hugged her around the waist, quite proud of his girl.

"But, but it DID! Since when could you... how did you learn to...?!"

Ines just cackled again. Zubora finished jotting notes and looked to the group. "Who's next?"

"Go Linky-poo!" Nicole pushed the Hylian forward. Link, who was pumped from seeing Ines fight, nodded happily as he ran over with his sword and shield.

Zubora cleared the stopwatch. "Okay, ready... set... go!"

And Tatl found herself gaping yet again. Link's eyes changed when Zubora yelled 'go.' They were more focused—strong, determined, not letting anything distract him from his enemy. Link used his sword and shield in perfect balance. He didn't swing his sword too hard or too lightly; he blocked and countered in perfect time, he back flipped, side-jumped, did jumping slashes all in perfect response to Gabora's ax swings.

As the evaluations continued, Tatl actually found herself gaping at every single person's weapon demonstration.

They all had _styles._ They all had certain ways of using their weapons. While they all had a regular sword, they knew how to use it to their best advantage.

For Gilbert, he had a tendency to dodge a lot, but he dodged in exceptional time and swung his sword at angles. He was able to trick his enemy into thinking one thing while he did another, and didn't even need to use his shield very often. For Hayarpi, she kept her distance; a careful fighter who used her shield to cover her weak spots, attacking only when she saw an opening. But when she _did_ attack, her swings were remarkably fast and precise.

As for Brian, he was the hard-hitter. His swings were quite powerful and effective, even managing to dent Gabora's armor. He blocked attacks with his sword for Din's sake and dodged little, but knew when to back off. And finally there was Nicole, who's style was in sync with her personality. She was the type to "get all up" in her enemy's "grill," attacking with hard, quick slashes, and was skilled with both hands as she switched her weapon over a couple of times.

Even though there _were_ a few holes in their strategies, they were an impressive lot... especially for 14-year-olds.

"All right, Nic! Awesome job!" Link grinned as Nicole, the last one, finished her demonstration.

Nicole gave a thumbs up and set herself next to him. "Thanks, Linkeh!"

Meanwhile Tatl couldn't stop gaping at everything she just saw. "OKAY SERIOUSLY! WHERE'D YOU GUYS LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?!"

"Do we have to remind you that we went on a quest before?" Hayarpi giggled, wiping her sword with a handkerchief.

"But... but, the training at Termina Field... Woodfall, Snowhead... all that frantic, uncoordinated hacking with no substance whatsoever...!" Tatl sobbed. She felt so deceived!

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Weeell, Termina Field was just playin' around. And we were Deku and Gorons most of the time in the temples, remember? A lot of the enemies we fought just needed a few slices of the sword, or couldn't be killed by swords, so there was no room for swordsmanship or anything like that."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Tatl sank to the floor, still gaping.

She thought... she knew them.

But when it came down to it, she really _didn't_ know anything.

At all.

Link stared as Tatl's expression changed, looking a little downtrodden. He eyed her. "Tatl...?"

"Well, well!" Zubora cackled happily as he finally finished his notes, standing up. "That was quite the impressive show you guys did. You kids have remarkable skills. So, do not worry!" He clenched his fist in determination. "I WILL MAKE YOU... THE BEST WEAPONS IN THE ENTIRE UNIVEEEERRSSEEE!"

"YAAAAAAY!" the six humans squealed, hugging each other.

"As long as you get me my gold dust, of course."

Everyone fell over.

Then Zubora looked at Link. "Ah! You, dear blond one, your sword will have special treatment!"

Link gasped, jumping up and down in excitement. "Ooh, really?!"

"Yes! While you six find the gold dust, leave your sword with me. Along with 80 rupees."

Link stopped jumping. "... Why?"

"We shall forge it to the Razor Sword."

"Is that permanent?"

"No."

The group eyed him suspiciously. "Then why?!"

"Well because the blond's weapon is quite peculiar! First we must forge it into another shape before we do the final one."

Link eyed him suspiciously. "And why do you need 80 rupees if you're already taking my sword?"

"Think of it as a deposit fee."

Everyone fell over again. Sighing, Link fished 80 rupees out of his wallet and hesitantly handed over his weapon. "Okay _fine_... here..."

Zubora cackled as the Kokiri Sword fell into his hands. "Lovely. Now, go on and find that gold dust!"

"YESSIR!" And with a salute, the six ran off to find info about the Goron Races. Tatl just followed quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT YUUMEI'S COMMISSION OF LINK & NICOLE! THE LINK IS AT MY PROFILE!

**Link/Ryo/Niagra:** GO LOOK AT EEEEET!

**A/N:** AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! 8D

**- nagami c.**


	16. Upgraded weapons & More about Earth!

**A/N:** YO PEEPS! Sorry it took so long, but I had to rewrite this chapter since the first version was completely OOC. XD; Aaaanyways. It's a new year! As a present here's an extra long chapter and an awesome _art_ update—a commission by the lovely nahamut of deviantart. nahamut drew _Brian, Link, and Gilbert_ in their regular outfits! Yes, ZE BOYS! Now you can finally see what they look like, in a picture, _together__! _Hehe, I knew Gilbert and Brian's outfits would turn out awesome.

**Link:** And o'course I look fly as always! W00t w00t!

**A/N:** nahamut's gonna do a picture of the girls too so look forward to more art in the future! ;D

**Link:** Also, yuumei has sent nagami a sketch of Gilbert and Ines's white-outfit picture. IT LOOKS AWESOME! It should be done in a few more days, so make sure to keep checking nagami's profile every once in a while for a link to it when it's done!

**Niagra:** Yep! Anyways, so in _this_ chapter, nagami skips the Goron races cuz she doesn't like them, and everyone gets a weapon upgrade. Also, the team have issues trying to get to Great Bay. So they head to Romani Ranch. It's a pretty chill chapter. Well, kinda.

**A/N:** + Please check my profile occasionally for story progress updates, DeviantArt links to nahamut and yuumei's pictures, and also links to pics of everyone's new weapons!

**Ryo:** (looks down at script) Okay, so when we last left our heroes...

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"... _The blond's weapon is quite peculiar! First we must forge it into another shape before we do the final one."_

_Link eyed him suspiciously. "So why do you need 80 rupees if you're already taking my sword?"_

"_Think of it as a deposit fee."_

_Everyone fell over again. Sighing, Link fished 80 rupees out of his wallet and hesitantly handed over his weapon. "Okay fine... here..."_

_Zubora cackled as the Kokiri Sword fell into his hands. "Lovely. Now, go on and find that gold dust!"_

"_YESSIR!" And with a salute, the six ran off to find info about the Goron Races. Tatl just followed quietly._

–

` Mountain Village + 10:45pm `

–

"It can't be..." The small mountain smithy gasped as he opened the bag the team threw at his face. He dumped the contents out, squealing as six gold bottles landed in his lap. "_**AAAAAHHHH IT'S GOLD DUST! OH IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I'M RICH, I'M FILTHY RICH! AAHAHAHHAHAHA...**_"

A few minutes later...

"... _**AAAAHAHAHAHAHAASDLKFHDFHAHAHA—**_"

"OKAY PLEASE MAKE OUR WEAPONS NOW!" Brian yelled.

"Ah yes, that's right!" Zubora giggled as he put down the bottles he'd been hugging. He snapped his fingers at Gabora and looked to Link. "Blond one, your weapon is done. It's now called the Razor Sword."

Gabora took out a really cool-looking sword from underneath the counter, handing it to Link. The blond gasped as he took it. It was similar to a double-bladed sword with sharp designs. "Oh wow... this looks so _awesome! _THANK YOU! I can't wait to use it!"

Everyone else crowded around Link, 'ooh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing at his new weapon too. Man, did it look badass!

"So how about our weapons?" Hayarpi started. "When do you think you'll have them done?"

"Oh, about that..." Zubora coughed. "Sorry, buuuuuut... it would take until tomorrow morning to sharpen your swords, and we're not taking anymore orders today..."

Everyone froze. Ines stepped up, growling. "What?! But we got our asses kicked SEVERAL TIMES trying to get that gold dust! What's wrong with tomorrow morning!?"

"Weeeell, because tomorrow morning is the start of the town's carnival, and you can't work during the carnival, can you? OF COURSE NOT! Aaaaahahahaha!"

The team STARED.

Ines's fist started shaking. "Grr..."

Gilbert went over to her. "Now honey, calm down..."

"Grrr...!"

"Take deep breaths, sweetie..."

"GRRRR...!"

"Cupcake, just chill for a bit—"

"_**AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYII!**_" Ines shrieked like a wild animal and pounced on Zubora.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the background Nicole crossed her arms. "Ineeeees, don't steal my line!"

Then Brian shoved her face away and looked to the blond. "You know what Link, just play the Song of Time already. If we're not gonna get new weapons we might as well stop wasting time in this cycle."

Tatl cheered. "Yeah, now _that's_ how to think, Brian!" She held up a hand.

"... Do you seriously expect me to high five you."

"..." Tatl put her hand down. "... Pshyou'resuchameanbutt..." Brian eyed her. "I mean, SCREW YOU!"

"Whatever." Brian looked at Link again. "Play the Song of Time."

Link sighed, about to take out his ocarina. But then a voice stopped him.

"Please wait!"

Everyone (except Ines who kept beating Zubora up) looked at the source of the voice, which surprisingly was from Gabora's direction. Gabora waved at them. "'Allo there."

"_**AAAAHHHHH!**_" Hayarpi, Nicole, Link and Brian screeched and latched onto each other. "IT TALKS!?"

"I am not an 'it,' the name is Gabora, you know!"

"YOU TALK?!"

"Indeed."

Link unlatched himself from the others. "Then why didn't you talk earlier instead of grunting and stuff?"

"Because in truth, Zubora over there has an inferiority complex. I find it aids him if I act like a stupid Deku stick, therefore letting him take a superior position over me."

"Hm, interestiiiing!" Nicole jotted something down in her notebook. Brian gave her the 'wtf' look.

"Anyways, I actually already have the blueprints for your new weapons," Gabora held up said blueprints. He handed them some tags. "So despite what Zubora says, if you'd tag your weapons and leave them here for tonight we'll work on them and have them ready by tomorrow morning."

Ines gasped, halting her punches and looking up. "Really?!"

"Yes. Since we said we would."

"DUUUUUUDE! Thank you."

"Not at all."

Then Ines randomly collapsed in Gilbert's arms. Meanwhile Zubora had fallen off the couch, bruised and unconscious. And everyone else ignored them as if it were a normal occurrence and continued writing their names on the tags.

"Hehe, it's kinda like the airport where you do baggage check-in!" Nicole cackled.

Link blinked. "What's an airport? AND ANSWER ME THIS TIME, DENGIT!" The earthlings just continued writing. He grumbled.

Gabora looked to Link. "You however don't need a tag. I know what yours looks like," then he held his hand out.

The blond stared. "What? ... Wait, you want me to return it? But I just got it back!"

"Ya want a new weapon or not?!"

Link sobbed, hugging his cool Razor Sword to his chest. "NOO, BUT I ALREADY HAVE A NEW ONNNEE!"

"Which isn't permaneeeent," Gilbert sing-songed. Link threw his ocarina at him. "YIKES!"

"Loser, nobody says yikes nowadays!" Nicole cackled. Gilbert picked up the ocarina and threw it at her too. "YOWZA!"

Gabora ignored the two teens, keeping his hand out at Link's direction. He made a 'give it already' gesture. Sobbing, Link whispered goodbye to his cool, badass-looking-but-not-even-used-yet weapon and placed it back in Gabora's hand. The big dude put it underneath the counter. "Thank you."

"AAHAHAHAHA! LINK ONLY HAD HIS NEW SWORD FOR LIKE 2 MINUTES, BWAHAHAH—EEK!" Tatl squeaked as she ducked a purple Lens of Truth.

"SHADDAAAP!"

–  
–

Later, the team was back outside the smithy's place. Nicole was patting Link's back in comfort, Ines was unconscious, Gilbert was carrying her, and Brian and Hayarpi were just standing while Tatl flittered about.

"What time is it?" Brian asked.

Link looked at his watch. "Almost midnight—" he was cut off by the sound of explosions. Everyone looked up; in the distance fireworks were going on above Clock Town.

Hayarpi blinked. "Huh? Why're there fireworks now—" then she cut herself off as she realized. "Ohh. It's the night of the third day, isn't it."

The team gulped. "Yep."

"Well, crap."

"AAAAHHHHHHH IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE THIRD DAY WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DOOOO?!" Ines screeched as she suddenly woke up, knocking both her and Gilbert over. "Song of Time! Song of Tiiiime!"

"We can't, we don't have our weapons with us—"

"Then let's get them back!"

"What the heck was the purpose of doing the Goron Races then!?" Tatl grumbled. "Just wait!"

Ines got all up in the fairy's grill. "Hello! End of the world, or better weapons!? You of all people shouldn't be arguing with us on this!"

"_Well_, if you guys just LISTENED to me in the first place—"

"Like YOU know anything—"

"THIS AIN'T THE TIME TO BE FIGHTING, YO!" Nicole screamed, trying to shove them apart.

Meanwhile Link went back to the Mountain Smithy and opened the door. Zubora was still unconscious, the blueprints were laid out and Gabora was at the hearth, working on a sword. "Uh, 'scuse me!"

"Mmmyeees?"

"Can you be done _before_ 6am?"

"Weeeell, if you don't bother me again and come back by 5:30..."

"Really?!"

"... Maaaybe."

"Maybe!? OKAY FINE JUST HURRY YEAH PLEASE THANKS!" Link sweatdropped and slammed the door close. He looked over at his friends. "Gabora said he'd be done with our weapons by 5:30."

Hayarpi gasped. "Really?!"

"... Maaaybe."

"Maybe!? What do you mean, 'MAYBE'?!"

"AGGHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ines sobbed, falling to her knees.

Nicole poked her. "You're weird today."

"It's that time of the month," Brian snickered. Then he cackled and ran away as Ines chased him.

Link blinked. "What about this month?"

Tatl rubbed her forehead. And so time passed...

–

` Dawn of the... Fourth Day? Well, almost. + 5:30am `

–

Gabora, being the assiduous and dedicated smithy he was, continued hammering away at the swords as the cabin shook and fell apart around him.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WOOOORRRLLDDD!**_"

He also ignored Zubora running around in the background screaming his head off.

Then through the door six kids burst in, throwing a bag of rupees at the counter. "HERE'S 500 RUPEES FOR OUR WEAPONS SO ARE YOU DONE YET!?" Link screamed.

Zubora ran by, handing them five sheaths. "Yes, mostly! And since these were our final moments alive, Gabora and I worked extra hard on these weapons. They're probably the best work Gabora and I have ever done... so I truly hope you enjoy them! Thank you for shopping at the Mountain Smithy, please come again!" Then he ran away and continued screaming his head off. "_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Everyone gasped as they unsheathed their swords. Then they gasped even more in awe, completely ignoring the ground separating beneath them. Indeed, their weapons had received a major makeover!

Gilbert drew his sword out. It was a wide 27.8" predator knife. "Whoa! This is huge!"

Beside him Ines was swinging her new 29" battle scimitar. "Ah, it's perfect!"

"Yo Gabora, I got two, is this an accident?" Nicole sweatdropped as she held up two sheaths.

Gabora shook his head. "No, since you use both hands your design called for twin blades."

Nicole blinked, withdrawing both swords. Indeed she had twin swords, but they were much shorter than everyone else's. One was 19" and the other was 22". "DUDE! HOW COOL!"

Hayarpi grinned as she eyed her medieval-style rapier, 29.3". It was the longest out of everyone's. "Yeah, Zubora really _did_ design them to match our individual styles!"

"If so, that's a little scary," Tatl murmured.

"Why?"

The fairy gestured at Brian. Everyone else looked—Brian had an evil grin as he held up his new weapon: a gigantic mace.

Everyone backed up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAT?!"

"Oops, wrong one," Gabora snatched the mace away. Brian pouted. Then Gabora handed him the correct weapon. "Here ya go. And a special sheath for it too."

Brian held up his new bar mace, 28.6" in length. His grin stayed pretty evil though. "Ohoho, not bad."

"As if that's any better," Gilbert sweatdropped.

Link, who didn't receive anything, looked to Gabora. "Hey, how about me?"

"Sorry blondie! Zubora really detailed yours so it took a while, but here it is." Gabora handed him a sheath.

"Open it, Link!" Nicole cheered. "Get your prize inside!"

Link squealed, unsheathing his sword. If his previous sword was any precursor to what this one would look like, he was damn excited! He finally pulled the 28.3" sword out entirely.

Then his gigantic grin turned upside down.

"Well! How d'ya like it?! That's one of the best work I've done in a while!" Gabora cackled. He looked at the earthlings. "I mean, not that I didn't work hard with your weapons too, but, yanno, with the... and the... thing... yanno? Yeah." The earthlings stared. "Hehe."

"It looks like a toy," Link eyed the gold color on the blade. "What's this weird pattern?"

"Gold dust. There's a little in everyone's swords."

"YOU ACTUALLY PUT GOLD DUST IN!?" Zubora popped up and grabbed Gabora's collar. "WHY YOU, THAT WAS _MY_ GOLD DUST!"

"It said so in the designs," Gabora shrugged.

"DAMMIT I WAS JUST KIDDING—wait. Did you just talk?"

Gabora froze. So did the other seven. Then Gabora shook his head insanely. "N-no, of course not!"

Tatl threw a potted plant at his head. ... Wait, how'd she pick it up in the first place?

"OWW—I mean... OOGAH?"

"..." Zubora released his collar and continued running around. "MY MIND IS PLAYING TRICKS ON ME! WE'RE ALL DOOMED—EEK!" he shrieked as he narrowly avoided a piece of the falling ceiling.

"Huh, the roof's falling—OH THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ALMOST 6AM!" Tatl screeched as she suddenly remembered. "PLAY THE SONG OF TIME!"

Link nodded. "Right!" Everyone sheathed their weapons and looked to the smithies, bowing in gratitude. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, WE LOVE OUR NEW WEAPONS!"

"You're welcome!" Gabora grinned.

Zubora just continued screaming. "_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

And so Link put the ocarina to his lips...

–

` Great Bay :: The First Day + 12:37pm `

–

With the resetting of time came the Dawn of the First Day at South Clock Town. But o'course everyone was tired and hungry, and so ignoring Tatl's nagging they headed to the Stock Pot Inn for some r&r. However this time they didn't need so much of it; while waiting for their weapons the team had slept and munched on game and fruits in Mountain Village.

After a quick nap and some soup they were out and about yet again. At Great Bay...

"A fence? Right. Like that's gonna stop us," Tatl scoffed. She flit through it and looked at the others. "Well what're you waiting for, climb over already."

"Are you kidding? There's spikes," Brian pointed up. Indeed, the fence had tall, rather nasty-looking spikes.

"And are those blood stains?" Ines gasped. Everyone squinted; yep, dried red stuff was on it... they shuddered.

Hayarpi was looking around the area. "Maybe there's an alternate way of going around..."

"I know! Let's turn into animals and dig under it," Nicole grinned.

Gilbert shook his head. "Wrong Zelda game, Nic."

"Oh yeah."

Link looked confused, but then again he was always confused. So he just sighed as he looked up at the fence. "Maaan! We're halfway there and a freaking fence stops us!? There has to be a way to jump over it! If we humans can't, let's try being Dekus!" He slapped his Deku mask on. "_**AAAGGHHHH!**_" Then he attempted to climb over, but his wooden hand kept slipping against the wall. "ACK! CAN'T GRIP...! FAILING... EPICLY..."

Beside him, Nicole had turned Goron. She was looking up at the fence. Then she looked down at her heavy self. "..." Then she took her mask off. "Nevermind. XD"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Thanks."

"OH HAY, IDEA!" Gilbert gasped. Everyone looked at him. "Follow me!"

–

` Milk Road `

–

"Faaaaiiilll."

Gilbert glared. He had suggested trying to get their horses back so they could jump over the fence, which was a brilliant idea, in fact! But when the team reached Milk Road to get back to Romani Ranch they found a gigantic boulder blocked the way. The guy Brian had kicked in a previous cycle was there with a mattock, trying to break the boulder, but his progress was quite slow...

"I'm almost done!" the guy tried reassuring.

"Not even, you won't be done 'til two days from now," Hayarpi sighed. She looked around. "Maybe we should find something that'll help break the boulder quicker?"

"OH! Another idea!" Gilbert grinned. He went to Link. "Let's warp to Clock Town!"

"Okie dokie." Link played the Song of Soaring and off they went.

A few minutes later...

"TA-DAAAAA!" Gilbert cheered as he warped back with Link, a Powder Keg in his arms.

"Oah, you're on a roll, baby!" Ines squealed, hugging him.

And so Gilbert ran over to the boulder, put the keg down, lit it, then he and the dude ran away screaming.

_BOOM!_

"COOL, LET'S GO IN!"

"YAAAAY!"

–

` Romani Ranch :: The First Day + 1:02pm `

–

Inside Romani Ranch, all was calm and peaceful-like. The six entered as quietly as they could, making sure to stoop close to the ground as they neared the barn. They reached a tiny hill and hid behind it, peeking over.

"Look, there's our horses," Brian said as he spotted the fence. Then he saw the orange-haired girl. "And Malon. Or... whoever she is."

"She's more bouncy than the last time we saw her," Tatl recalled the dazed-looking girl sitting on the crate. This time the girl was running around with a bow while pretending to aim & shoot. "Now that she's alert it'll be difficult getting the horses..."

Nicole grinned and rolled up her sleeves. "It doesn't have to be."

"No, no violence."

"Aww." She grumbled and lowered her sleeves again.

"Why don't we just talk to her? Maybe if we explain the situation she'll give us our horses back. Or at least Link's horse, cuz for sure they didn't have Epona for_ever_—" Hayarpi shut up when she saw Link already approaching the girl.

"Uh, Malon?"

"Whowhatwhat!?" the redhead gasped, turning around. She screamed in glee as she spotted Link. "OOOOAAAHHHH! It's a GRASSHOPPER."

"What? No, I'm Link!"

"Haha! That name sucks. I'm Romani."

"Romani, as in the name of the ranch?"

"Yep!"

"... Andyousaymynamesucks..."

"What?"

"Nothing." By this time the rest of the earthlings had approached the two. Romani just eyed them but looked back at Link as he continued talking. "So uh, listen. Those six horses behind the fence—they're ours. Can you please return them to us?"

"Look Grasshopper, you're wearing green clothes and you patter about when you walk, so don't fight Romani!"

Link stared. Was she deaf? "Uh, should I say repeat louder...?"

"Ask me what I'm doing!"

"..."

"Just go with it, Link," Brian sighed heavily. For the love of Din, why did they _always_ have to meet idiots? "Or no, wait." He pulled Link back and pushed Nicole forward.

"Hi, I'm Nicole!"

"No, you are Centipede."

"Wha?"

"Because your hair is long and black and your eyes are red. Like a **CENTIPEDE****.**"

Nicole burst out sobbing. "EWW, BUT CENTIPEDES ARE GROSS!"

Link pulled her back and pat her shoulder. Hayarpi elbowed Brian for being mean.

"Well anyways my flock of butterflies, did you see Romani with her bow?" Romani held up her bow. Then her eyes got all distant as she stared off in some direction. "Yes... Romani was practicing... for tonight..."

The team stared blankly.

"Tonight..." Romani gripped her bow hard. "_They_ are coming..."

"Who?"

"They..." The sky around them turned dark. Everyone screamed and latched onto each other. "They come at night. Every year when the carnival approaches, they come riding in a bright, shining ball. A whole lot of them come down... they come to the barn... and... and then..."

Nicole gasped. "Do they r—"

Ines and Brian tackled her down.

Romani continued. "And then, _**THEY TAKE OUR COWS!**_"

There was a pause. The sky turned back to normal. Nicole stopped struggling, looking kinda embarrassed/ashamed. "Oh, hehe... I thought—"

"YEAH yeah, we all know what you were thinking," Hayarpi grumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, anyways, so Romani's older sister won't believe in Romani," the orange-haired girl continued as she ignored their random scene. "But Romani doesn't want to give up. Romani must protect the cows!"

"Why do you speak in third person?" Gilbert asked.

Romani ignored him and turned to Link. "Grasshopper! Right now I'm recruiting for assistants to help in the battle against them. Won't you and your friends try?"

Link looked to his friends. They gestured at the horses. "Well..." The blond pointed to the fence. "Sure, we'll give it a go. But only in exchange for our horses."

Romani shook his hand. "Okay, deal! Now listen up, this is Romani's strategy..."

And so after explaining some more...

"The operation begins tonight at two. Don't be late!" Romani nodded. Then she ran away and continued aiming and shooting at nothing.

Everyone sat atop their horses; they just finished completing a drill Romani wanted them to do which consisted of riding around and shooting at balloons. Tatl rolled her eyes. "Right, like we're actually coming back at 2am..." she started flying away. "Anyways, we have our horses back; let's go to Great Bay!" Then she flittered off.

After a moment she noticed nobody was following.

Tatl sighed. She turned around.

Everyone had dismounted their horses but otherwise didn't move. The fairy twitched and flew up to them. "What're you guys waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

"We can't go to Great Bay now," Link murmured. "If we go there and get caught up in something, we might not be able to come back and help Romani."

"What? You guys actually PLAN on helping the crazy girl!?"

"Oh c'mon, she isn't that bad."

"She called Gilbert a cockroach."

In the background Gilbert sniffed.

"Pft Link, it's just cuz you liiiiiike her," Nicole giggled, jabbing her elbow at him.

At that Link _did_ sort of blush. He always thought Malon was cute, but he never said anything about that to the earthlings before! So he freaked out and gave Nicole a 'wtf' look. "What? How'd you know?!"

Nicole grinned widely. Link gasped.

"Uh I mean, where'd that come from?! NIC YOU'RE SUCH A KIDDER! BWAHAHAHA!" he slapped her back.

"OWW, MY OMEGA!"

"Yeah Tatl, and it seems like Romani isn't the only one with issues on this ranch," Hayarpi added. She pointed a few meters away where an older orange-haired girl was milking a cow and sighing deeply.

Tatl looked over. "Who's that?"

Ines squinted her eyes. "Hm... probably Romani's older sister, since she looks like adult Malon and all."

Beside her, Link gaped. "Like adult Malon? Really?! Oh, wow...!"

Ines eyed him. "Wow?"

"ER, I MEAN! C... cool."

"... Cool."

"Yeeaeah. Cool."

"... Riiiight."

"(cough)"

Meanwhile Nicole was eavesdropping on their conversation and taking notes behind them. The matchmaking will be ON tonight!

"Well anyways, we have half a day to kill 'til 2am," Ines pointed to the building beside Grog's. "Let's go to that random place!"

"WOOHOO!" Everyone ran to it.

The fairy sighed, quickly glancing at the moon above Clock Town before following everyone else. But she wasn't pissed or anything; for some reason it seemed like she was getting used to all of this gallivanting and random people-helping. And she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not...

–

` 4:18pm `

–

"DAMN YOU GILBEEERRRTTT!"

"MWAAAHAHAAHAHHA!" the Hispanic boy cackled as he counted the rupees in his hand. "I _toldja_ the gray one would win, Link! Ah TOLDJA! You lose, fool!"

Link sweatdropped at him. The team reached a spot in the middle of the ranch and sat down. "Hey, I dunno about you guys, but I'm getting kinda hungry. What's there to eat around here?"

"I'll ask!" Nicole offered, already running off. "Now ya'll don't move a muscle, ya hear?"

"I'll go with you," Hayarpi scrambled up and followed.

Everyone else shrugged. They started looking around for some sticks to build a campfire.

–  
–

"Who you gonna call?!"

"GhostBUSTERSS!" Nicole and Hayarpi sang (a song that totally does not belong to them or nagami cabasa so don't sue please and thanks) as they entered the barn. Romani told them that some milk and snacks were in there and they could take whatever they wanted, hence their presence. Hayarpi spotted a cupboard, opened it, and ooh-ed when she found bags of cookies, chips and other goodies. "Heeey, I found the snacks!"

"And I found the milk!" Nicole came out from the back with some cartons of milk. "Okay we good?"

"Yeah."

"Coo', then let's bounce, g."

"Hehe, a'ite homegurl," Hayarpi giggled. She made a mental note to thank Wilson later, cuz otherwise Nicole wouldn't be talking like that. And so after looking around a bit more the two girls exited the barn.

But Nicole had to pause in the doorway.

There it was again.

That feeling... that someone was watching her.

The last time she felt this feeling was back in Woodfall Temple; weird feelings twice, plus hearing weird voices two more times... then it disappeared and left her alone during Snowhead, and now, here it was again. It'd been a while since she last felt it, but there was no mistaking it.

Though this time, Nicole had to notice it was different.

Instead of being a creepy feeling, it was more reassuring. One could say she was even _familiar_ with the aura.

"You might as well reveal yourself already," Nicole said aloud to the empty barn. "Cuz yanno, Imma figure it out anyways! One day! Eventually! You can't hide forever... MWAAAAHAHAHAHHA!"

Then she slammed the barn door close.

In the shadows, the amethyst-eyed boy just sweatdropped _heavi__ly._

–  
–

"So yeah and he was like, NOOOO! And I was like, YEAH MAN, NO LIE! But then he was like, PROVE IT! So then I went to BookFace, and I showed him a picture and he was like, he was like... EWWWWW!"

"_EEEEEWWWWWWW!_" Brian and Ines gagged as Gilbert finished his story.

Link raised his hand. "Question!"

"Yeees?"

"What's a BookFace?"

"A social networking website," a new voice started. They looked; Hayarpi grinned and put down the bag of snacks. "BookFace was originally popular amongst college students and such, but recently people of all ages have signed up in hopes of connecting with their friends and family."

"Oh."

Tatl rolled her eyes. "You didn't understand any of that, did you."

"Pshh, like _you_ did!"

"... Touché."

"Hah! Tatl said touché," Nicole giggled.

"Shaddap and give me a bottle of milk." The Asian girl threw a bottle at her tiny fairy body. "OWW! PAIN..."

Beside them Ines was already sifting through the bag. "Whoa, Romani Ranch has some good stuff!" she dumped out the contents: cookies, chips, chocolate, marshmallows, candy, random pastries, etcetera...

Gilbert brought some stuff close to the crackling campfire. "You guys, we should make SMORES!"

"Ooh, ooh, and moon cakes!" Nicole cheered, already smushing a marshmallow between two chocolate bars. "**_MUUUWAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!_**"

Everyone stared. Brian gave her a 'wtf' look. "Dude. The heck was that for."

"Nothing, I just haven't done it in a while." Then she stuffed her face with her creation. "OFH YEA, DASH DA SHTUFF BABEH."

Meanwhile the fairy was making a face at them; or more specifically, at what they were eating. "Ugh... aren't you guys fighters? How can you eat such sugary and high-fat things..."

"Oh shaddap and try it," Ines shoved a smore in Tatl's face. "Eat it, woman."

"MMPFH." Tatl did so.

"Well?"

"... MMM, GOOOOOOD!" Tatl dived into the bag of marshmallows. "OMNOMNOM!"

"Heh, even the (beep!)y fairy likes our sugary and high-fat food," Brian had to grin. I thwapped him for his choice of words. "OW! What'd I do, isn't this T now?!" Oh yeeeaaaah! My bad. "Grr..." Hey, calm down now...

"From where? HAH! You get it?! Calm down, it's like, like, COME DOWN?! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHHAA!" Nicole started cracking up in her little corner. Everyone else scooted away.

Tatl just ignored the stuff going on, too focused on eating her smore. She'd get Brian back later. ... Maybe. "Well ANYWAYS, before I was RUDELY interrupted," Brian continued. Hmph! "Yeah. Who knew Termina had marshmallows too?"

Link looked up from his chips. "You mean your world has them also? I thought they were a rare dessert..."

"Hah! Rare my ass, you can get a few bags for a dollar if ya go to the right places," Ines cackled.

"Yanno, speaking of right places," Nicole started. "Remember when I had to go to Freds one time to get a cake for Christina's birthday party? The cake was like SIXTY DOLLARS! Why does Freds rip people off like that?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Dunno, cuz they're cheap? Just go to Blue Ribbon or something if you want cake."

"Hey, is Blue Ribbon only in Carson? Is there another location?" Brian mumbled.

"Nah, it's in Carson only."

"Aw. Deng. Me and a couple of guys from the team wanted to eat there after the last baseball game last season but William's car ran out of gas. We didn't have enough money to fill it up again so we had to stay in South Pas..."

"Haha! William needs to get a joooob."

"So do you."

"... Shaddap."

The earthlings laughed.

Beside them, Link just smiled. He was always amused listening to their conversations. But as usual he didn't understand a thing they were talking about... he noticed they did this quite often. Mentioning things like cars, volleyballs, Jackie Chan, video games... he had no idea what _any_ of those were.

Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know much about the earthlings' world at all.

However it seemed like they understood a lot about _his_ world. In Hyrule, they knew who some people were before Link himself had even met them. Like Link, they were all naturally skilled with the blade and other weapons. Maybe it came with the blessed title of the Heroes and Heroines of Time, but it _did_ bother Link when they called their adventure a game. "It's different from the game!" and "It looked easier in the game," and other such phrases.

He always wondered what game they were talking about, but something told him not to ask about that specific topic. Something told him it was better that he didn't know. And Link was fine with that.

But he looked up at his friends. They were exchanging some more stories, relating some stories from their origin of Earth with events that happened in Termina and Hyrule. Link looked at their rounded ears, then unconsciously reached up and felt his own pointy ears.

Even though he didn't want to know what the "game" that they referred to was all about, the fact that he didn't know _anything_ about the earthlings still stood. Sure he knew their personalities, their habits, their skills and their hearts and souls, but even the most basic of _facts_ he had no idea: how many siblings did Nicole have? What was the language Ines, Gilbert and Brian spoke sometimes? Why was Hayarpi the one that looked the most like him, as in, ethnically?

"... Hey. Hey! Earth to Linky-poo—I mean, Termina! Termina to Linky-poo. Haha, that phrase sounds weird."

"Huh?" Link snapped out of it, seeing Nicole's finger poking his cheek. "What happened?"

"Why's your face like that," Ines sweatdropped.

"Like what?"

"Like you're thinking about something deep and thought-provoking."

The Hylian almost fell over. Ines kinda hit it spot on, but he might as well answer her. "Can I..." He looked up at his friends. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, Link. Anything."

"It's kinda personal."

"Well you never ask us anything personal, so go ahead." Gilbert laughed.

Link had to laugh too. Gilbert was right; Link wasn't the type to pry into his friends' lives, but, after all they'd gone through together he thought it'd be okay to finally ask.

So, here goes.

"You know... when I think about it, I actually... don't know _anything_ about you guys." Link mentally sighed. Starting was the hardest part. But now that he got through that, he could keep going. "I know you guys are from another dimension, from a place called Earth, but that's all, really. Do you guys have families, or are you orphans like me? Who're these other people you mention, and why don't you tell me what certain things are when I ask..."

He drifted off there. A silence came over the entire group.

The earthlings looked at each other. Well, they knew Link was gonna ask _one_ day.

Hayarpi eyed him. "Do you want us to tell you what the 'game' that we refer to is—"

"NO NO!" Link suddenly yelled. "Er, for that one, I have a feeling it'd be better if I didn't know."

"Ah. Okay good."

They looked relieved. Link sweatdropped. Yep, he shouldn't know. But anyways. "I mean, I just wanna know the basic things. Is Earth a country? What're your hobbies? Stuff like that..." He twiddled his thumbs. "If it's okay with you guys..."

Everyone was quiet.

"Linky-poo," Nicole suddenly sniffed. Link looked at her. Then she burst out sobbing and wrapped her arms around him. "AWWW LINKY-POOOO! WERE YOU _ALWAYS_ SUFFERING LIKE THIS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK US EARLIER?! LIKE, IN HYRULE OR SOMETHING?!"

"I ALWAYS FORGOT TO ASK IN HYRULE CUZ I WAS SO FOCUSED ON OUR QUEST," Link coughed. "NIC, LUNGS... LUNGS...!"

"Oopsies." Nicole loosened her hold. Link breathed a sigh of relief. But she grinned and kept her arm linked around his. "Well, if you must know, then hey, why not!"

"Yeah, he kinda deserves to know after all this time," Brian laughed.

"My thinking exactly," Link grinned. Finally he'd get to know more about his friends!

And Tatl, who really had no idea who _ANYBODY_ was, instantly became quiet. She wanted to know, too.

"Start asking when you're ready," Ines grinned.

Link cleared his throat. "Okay. I know Earth's in another dimension. What is it though, exactly?"

"It's a planet," Gilbert answered.

"Really? And all of you are from that same planet..." Link murmured. The earthlings nodded. "If so, then why do you all look so different? Why does Brian and Nicole have slightly tanned skin, and Hayarpi kinda looks like me but different, and if Ines and Gilbert speak the same language as Brian why don't they look the same, why does Nicole have big, but slanty-ish eyes, and why is Hayarpi the only one with naturally colored eyes—"

"ONE AT A TIME LINK, ONE AT A TIME!" the earthlings yelled and flailed their arms.

Link sweatdropped. He didn't realize how much he'd been wondering...

"Okay..." Hayarpi paused for a moment, then nodded. "Think of it this way, Link: Earth is a large planet with many different countries and geographical areas. Like how Termina is a huge place with Snowhead, Great Bay, the Swamp, and that fourth place we haven't been to yet," she explained. Link nodded. "All of us are from different countries. I'm from a country called Armenia that's kind of in the middle east. Kind of."

"Here, this should help!" Nicole handed Hayarpi a map of Earth.

Hayarpi stared. "What the—where'd you get this from?"

"What're you talking about, I_ always_ carry a map of Earth with me everywhere."

Hayarpi gave her a 'wtf' look but shrugged. "Yeah, anyways. Here's where Armenia is." She pointed to it on the map. "It's tiny. Armenians look mostly like these group of people called Europeans, and European people look like Hylians, hence why I'm kinda similar to what Hylians look like."

"Oah, I see. How about you?" Link looked to the girl on his arm.

"Me?" Nicole blinked. "Me, I'm from the Philippines!" she pointed to a small family of islands in the Southeast. "It's a small country in a bigger place called Asia. And it's tropical, which is why my skin's a different tone and my eyes are big and slanty-ish."

"Oaaahh." Link looked to Brian, Gilbert and Ines. "And you three; you speak the same language but, I dunno..."

"We're all from different countries," Ines laughed. "I'm from Colombia. Right here, in South America." She pointed.

"I'm from Mexico," Gilbert grinned and pointed. "A country above, to the left of my honey, a few small countries away."

Link laughed a little. Then Brian pointed at another area on the map. "And I'm from Spain, but Spain is in Europe. West from where Hayarpi's from. Anyway, Gilbert, Ines and I speak the same language cuz Spain had a heavy influence on Colombia and Mexico."

"Oaaaahhh, no wonder. So you all come from different countries, yet how are you all fluent in English too?"

"When we were kids, our families moved from their respective countries to a place called the United States of America. USA for short," Hayarpi pointed to it. "It's above Gilbert's country."

"Yeah, I didn't move very far," Gilbert cackled.

"Psh; me, Hayarpi and Brian had to cross an entire ocean," Nicole pouted. They sweatdropped.

Link tilted his head at the area Hayarpi pointed to. "Are there all kinds of people in this USA?"

Brian nodded. "Yep. People from all over the world live there. It's the most diverse area on the planet, and English is the main language, hence why we speak English." He paused, then looked at Link. "By the way. If there's a Hylian language, why can _you_ speak English too?"

"English is a widely-used language for trade and communication in our world," Link explained. "So both English and Hylian are taught in schools. But in Hyrule everything's still _written_ in Hylian."

"Oh. ... Hah, imagine if you or us didn't share a common language. These quests would've been impossible to do!"

"Seriously. Thank the Goddesses!"

"You're welcoooome!" three heavenly voices sang from above. Everyone almost fell over.

"... Yeahh, so let's get back to the earthlings," Link cackled. "Do you guys have siblings? What's your family like?"

"Ya, I'm the youngest out of three," Nicole giggled.

"I have a brother and sister," Hayarpi said. "I'm the middle child though."

"I have a little sister, that's it," Gilbert sweatdropped.

"I'm an only child but I have a crapload of cousins," Brian sighed.

"Like 5 million of them," Hayarpi giggled as she recalled the time she visited.

"... Yeah, sadly..."

Link sweatdropped. He looked at Ines. Ines cackled. "No one beats me: three brothers, two sisters, a sister-in-law and a brother-in-law on my mom's side twice removed!" she laughed.

Link 'oh!'-ed in interest. He leaned over to Gilbert though. "Hey, what's 'twice removed' mean?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Aw." Link looked back to the others. "Okay! Tell me about Earth, though. What's it like—do you guys have a lot of different kingdoms and stuff? Is swordfighting a popular sport?"

Everyone stared at him.

Then they burst out laughing. Link stared in confusion.

"Nah Link, there's only a few 'kingdoms' really left on Earth," Hayarpi giggled. "Countries on Earth have different political structures. The one we're from is democratic."

"Yeah. And for popular things, sports is pretty big. Football, basketball, baseball... Brian's really good at baseball by the way," Gilbert gestured at the other Hispanic boy. "He's in the school team. It's funny cuz his girlfriend is a book nerd. And in the Chess club."

"Don't hate on us Chessies," Hayarpi giggled. "And Link, don't ask me what Gilbert likes, cuz he's not in any clubs or whatever. He just goes home and plays games all the time."

"Hehe. I do like playing the piano and guitar though," Gilbert laughed. "And sometimes I go and watch Ines's dance practices."

"You dance?" Link looked to Ines in interest.

She nodded. "Yep! I'm on the dance team at school and I like all kinds of dance styles. My favorites though are salsa and hip hop... if you even know what hip hop is." Link just gave her a sheepish look. Ines sweatdropped. "Hehe, nevermind. I'll show you one day. Oh, there was a time Gilbert, Nicole and I entered the talent show at our school. I did a dance with my friends while a band played; Gilbert was in it and he did guitar and Nicole sang!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you sang," Link then looked to Nicole, recalling the time when she was randomly singing in the Sacred Forest Meadow in Hyrule. "It'd be cool if I can hear a song by you and Gilbert one day!"

"Anythin' for Linky-poo!" Nicole grinned. Gilbert did a thumbs up.

"Yay! So what else about Earth can you tell me about?"

The earthlings paused, thinking for a bit. "Oh, I know," Nicole started drawing in her notebook. She showed it to Link. "There are these things called _cars_ that people ride in. You use like a horse to get to place to place. But these aren't alive, but they're WAY faster. Some cars even have the power of 300 horses!" Link gaped at that. "Hehe! Oh, oh, and also airplanes, which look like this..." she started drawing again, then handed it to Hayarpi.

Hayarpi pointed to it. "Airplanes are like cars, but they fly."

Link gasped hugely. "They fly!? Like... like, birds!?"

"Yeah! Except a million times faster. See this huge ocean?" Hayarpi pointed to the Pacific Ocean. Link nodded. Then Hayarpi pointed to the Philippines. "If a boat were to bring Nicole to the United States, it would take her _weeks_ to get there. But Nicole and her family went by airplane." She looked up at the Asian girl. "And how long did that take?"

"Fifteen." Nicole grinned.

Link blinked. "Days?"

"Nope. Hours."

"HOURS!?"

"YEAH HOURS, FOO'!"

"DEEENNNNGGG!"

The earthlings sweatdropped at Link's reaction.

"There's also small devices, like mp3 players?" Brian started. Link stared blankly. "It's like... a box that plays music."

"Ooh!"

"And computers."

"What's that?"

"It connects you to the web."

"Why would you want to be connected to a spider web?"

Brian almost fell over. "No! You can talk to your friends through it, and look at pictures, and watch movies."

"Movies?"

"They're like moving pictures," Gilbert grinned.

"Moving pictures!? That sounds complicated... does it have anything to do with magic?"

"No, magic has nothing to do with our world."

"What? No magic? Then, you mean... all of these things that you just told me about; none of them require magic?!"

"That's right, Linkeh-boy. All human technology."

He gaped.

And so Link continued asking questions, and the earthlings continued to answer. With every answer, the Hylian had a new batch of questions about it, resulting in their conversation being carried over a few more hours.

Link had never heard of such incredible things; contraptions that had the power of hundreds, even thousands of horses, little boxes that can warm up your room in a few minutes, areas called 'amusement parks' that had dangerous, incredibly fast rides all in an attempt to _amuse_ others, little thin discs that contained moving pictures that you watched through a box... it was all so foreign, weird, kind of scary, and yet so fascinating!

The blond smiled a bit, drawing his knees close to his chest. "Wooow. All of that... it sounds _amazing!_"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool huh," Brian nodded. "I guess you don't truly appreciate it until you explain it to someone who has no idea what they are."

"Yeah, I can't imagine a world without Disneyland," Nicole murmured. "Wait, lemme try." She closed her eyes for a moment. "..." Then she opened them immediately. "AHH! TOO SAD, TOO SAD!"

Link sweatdropped at her. Tatl did the same, but she stayed quiet, continuing to listen. It was kinda nice hearing what everyone did when they weren't running around keeping the moon from falling, but all this technology stuff... it sounded like something from an over-the-top, futuristic fantasy story. Yet, here were five examples that came from said fantasy world...

The Hylian sighed heavily. "Man. We still need fire to warm up our rooms. And our fastest transportation is still horses and boats..."

"People still love horses and boats in our world," Ines tried in a lame attempt to... cheer him up, maybe? But Link wasn't sad.

"I'm not sad," Link said. See, I told you. "I'm just saying." He shifted his gaze to the evening sky. "I mean... I _love_ this world, but I've explored almost every nook and cranny and tried everything that's possible. It'd be refreshing if I could stay at a place like yours... you guys must miss your world too, huh?"

The earthlings gave Link sheepish looks. "Yeah... I guess we kinda do," Brian sweatdropped.

"Just a little, though. Cuz being here with you and saving the world is just as great too," Nicole grinned, completely sincere. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Link smiled. Aw, his friends...! "Hehe, thanks guys... but wow, what I would give to stay in _your_ world! Talent shows, cars, the internet thing, all that stuff... and maybe I could meet your families too—they all sound really big and fun! It'd be such an awesome adventure!"

The earthlings smiled at that.

"Well..." Ines started, patting his shoulder. "Maybe one day, if the Goddesses allowed it, we could bring you! Whaddya think?"

Link grinned.

"I'd love that."

–

+ - - - +

–

The night continued on. The team talked and blabbered and continued laughing throughout the evening, but soon they noticed the wind was turning extra chilly. Gilbert used a stick to poke at the campfire. "Hey, what time is it."

"1:30am, almost," Hayarpi muttered.

"Oh, almost 2 huh," Link sighed, getting up and stretching. "'Kay, let's clean up! Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up..." The earthlings gave Link a weird look. How'd he know that song?

After cleaning up the milk cartons and empty snack bags, the team started on their way to the barn. "So what did Romani want us to do again? Fight the things that come down from the bright shining ball?" Brian snickered.

Ines shrugged. "It's probably just some wolves or hyenas that are harassing the cows. With a few bombs and arrows we should scare them off in no time."

"F'sho baby girl," cackled Nicole as she came up and slung her arms around Ines and Link's shoulders. "Well whatever, let's just make sure to kick butt tonight!"

Everyone laughed.

Tatl giggled too. "Hehe, aliens... what a joke."

Yet, if only the team knew what awaited in the sky, they wouldn't be laughing so hard...

* * *

**A/N:** And so, both Link and the reader get to know more about the earthlings. =) If anyone gots anymore questions, go ahead and message me and I'll be glad to answer ya!

**Ryo:** By the way, didn't the group chill at a ranch in WIHs too? Is this a trend or something?

**A/N:** Maybe. ;D Hehe, even the Termina Relief Group needs a break.

**Link:** Saving the world is tiring!

**Niagra:** I bet. Anyways, so if ya'll wanna read updates on fanfiction or art or whatever, make sure to check nagami's profile occassionally. She _does_ update that thing to give you guys a heads up, yanno. xD

**Link:** Also, the links to the pics of everyone's new weapons are there too!

**Ryo/Niagra/Link:** So CHECK IT, CHECK IT! AND TELL US WHATCHU THINK!

**A/N:** Yep! And thanks so much for the reviews so far—10 MORE REVIEWS 'TIL WE HIT 150! COME ON GUYS, C'MON! PLEASE? XDDD I hope you all have a rockin' 2010!

**- nagami c.**


	17. Nuclear Aliens and Hostage Situations!

**A/N: **Here come the aliens... I mean, the wolves and hyenas. Aherrrmm. ;3

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** IT'S GUN' BE AWESOME!

**A/N:** Yep! Finally we've arrived at the Romani Ranch Alien Invasion chapter—I had a _TON_ of fun writing this, just like I have lots of fun doing this part in the game, so please enjoy & review! PLEASE REVIEW ESPECIALLY! Lotsa hits everyday but no reviews? ;_;

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** STOP MAKING NAGAMI SAD AND REVIEW. Please?

**A/N: **Pretty please? XD Thank you though to Poketoa and Korean Boron-Paper Stars for always leaving feedback! I always, always, _always _appreciate it, from ze bottom of my pathetic heart! (big hug!)

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (glomp Poketoa and Korean Boron-Paper Stars too) YAY!

**A/N:** (scrambles up) OKAY CHAPTUH GO!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_So what did Romani want us to do again? Fight the things that come down from the bright shining ball?" Brian snickered._

_Ines shrugged. "It's probably just some wolves or hyenas that are harassing the cows. With a few bombs and arrows we should scare them off in no time."_

"_F'sho baby girl," cackled Nicole as she came up and slung her arms around Ines and Link's shoulders. "Well whatever, let's just make sure to kick butt tonight!"_

_Everyone laughed._

_Tatl giggled too. "Hehe, aliens... what a joke."_

_Yet, if only the team knew what waited in the sky, they wouldn't be laughing so hard..._

–

` Romani Ranch :: Night of The First Day + 1:59am `

–

"Put this on."

"No."

"Do it."

"I _refuse._"

Romani's eye twitched. Nicole popped up, poking Brian's cheek. "Oh come on Bwian, don't be a KJ!" Brian tried biting her finger. "Eek! Downnnn, doggeh!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped at them, adjusting the last-minute armor made from metal scraps. "Really Brian, can you please just put it on? For safety? Just in case we get hurt..."

"..."

"If not for you, then for me?"

Brian looked at his girlfriend. Hayarpi was giving him a puppy-look with big eyes, pouty lips and all... "... Gah... grr... okay, _fine!_ Gimme that!" The Hispanic boy snatched the crappy armor from Romani's hands. Grumpily he shoved it on, adjusting the trash-lid hat. "There. You happy now?"

"Yes, very!"

"Cool. Then let's get on with this already, my thighs are chafing."

Link coughed. "TMI."

"Shut up, foo'."

Romani ignored the bickering and just went over to the window and peeked through. "Not so fast red ant, our guests haven't arrived. Though they should be here any second now—"

But the ranch girl was cut off by a perfectly timed crash from outside. It shook the entire barn, making haystacks fall and the cows moo in panic. The team looked around with 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' expressions. "DUDE! What the hell is going on?" Ines cried.

Romani though just cheered. "AWH YEAH! IT'S GAME TIME, EVERYONE!" She adjusted her aluminum armor and looked at the group. "I'll stay here and fend off any enemies that get in. They'll be gone by dawn, but until then you have to fend them off, so you guys go on ahead!"

Tatl stared. "Go ahead? Like, outside?"

"Duh!"

"But what was that crash—"

"_**JUST GO ALREADY!**_" Romani screeched. The team hurriedly ran out the barn, crappy trashcan-armor clanking the entire way.

–

` 2:02am `

–

The first thing everyone saw when they stepped outside was... nothing. It was clear as day— err, night.

"That's weird. Didn't we hear something crash?" Gilbert wondered.

"Yes. It's over that hill."

The seven turned around at the voice, and guess who was standing there?

Tatl scoffed. "Great. You again, huh?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Seth chuckled as he stepped closer.

Hayarpi and Ines gasped. Cute guy came to visit again! Ines giggled, scanning the boy a bit. "Disappoint? Hehe, looking at you is _never_ a disappointment..." Hayarpi just giggled behind her.

Brian and Gilbert eyed them. The two girls coughed and exchanged sheepish looks.

"... Yeah. Anyway." Link turned to the redhead. "So, is something up? Cuz if you're like Sheik, either you're gonna teach me an ocarina song now, or you're gonna give us a hint about what to do next using an incredibly ambiguous analogy, orrrr..."

"Neither. I've come to help."

Gilbert gasped. "You mean you're staying for more than a few seconds?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Sheik _never_ did that!"

"Cuz Sheik sucked, but that's beside the point, ANYWAYS," Ines coughed.

Everyone else sweatdropped. Seth looked at a nearby clock before cautiously glancing around the ranch. "Romani has miscalculated the amount of them this year. It is imperative that we be careful; these foes are not to be underestimated..."

"Hah!" Nicole laughed, stepping up. "Don't be silly, Seth. We're the Termina Relief Group for Nayru's sake; we've defeated a huge tribal warrior and a mechanical goat all on our own. You think we can't handle a couple of wolves and hyenas?"

The redhead gave Nicole a confused look. "Wolves and hyenas? What are you talking about?"

"Yanno, the things Romani wants us to fight? 'Them'?"

"... You _really_ think they're wolves and hyenas."

"Yeah... aren't they?"

"..." Seth lifted a hand, pointing behind the team. "Whoa, UFO!"

"You're not very original," Tatl sighed. "You used that excuse already, remember?"

"Really! _Look!_"

"Tch, we ain't falling for that this time!—"

"_LIKE OMIGOD NOOOOOO!_" Gilbert screamed as he was suddenly snatched from behind. The team gasped, turning around.

And indeed, upon turning around, an armada of glowing beings faced them. They resembled poes in the way that they floated and had no legs, but rays of light shot out from their eyes and they were dressed in violet garb. Behind them were several huge balls of light which looked to be their spaceships since more 'alien poes' were filtering out of it. And finally there was Gilbert, arms bound by a glowing rope while in the clutches of two aliens.

The team STARED.

"Hehe... so you _weren't_ lying this time," Tatl laughed sheepishly. Seth gave her a 'duh' look.

"Oh no, Gilbert!" Ines unsheathed her sword. "DON'T WORRY BABE, I GOT YA!" then she ran forward, slashing at a purple alien thing. But her sword just went through it as if it were nothing. "Huh?" Then it grabbed her. "AHHHH!"

"Ines!" Link yelled, already aiming an arrow. He shot and the arrow struck, making the alien pop like a balloon.

"EEK—oh! Thanks, Link!"

"No prob!"

Ines scrambled up and returned to the group, sobbing. "Gah, you guuuuyyss! They took Gilbert, and swords don't work on them, so what do we do!"

"Wait, don't forget we have to defend the barn as well!" Seth reminded.

"BUT, GILBERT!"

"I _know,_ but you guys also promised to protect the cows—"

"GILBERT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN COWS, JEEZ—"

Then the redhead exploded. "_**LOOK IF WE SAVE THE COWS THEN WE SAVE GILBERT TOO SO CALM DOWN, OKAY!**_"

... Clearly, Seth did not like being interrupted. Link, Brian, and Hayarpi were blown back by his yelling. Ines though just blinked innocently. "R... really?"

"Yes. Really."

"O... Okay then."

Nicole had to grin a little as she watched their exchange. "Hehe, look at that! Seth knows how to take a stand!"

Tatl eyed her. "Yeah, but so does Brian. And Link. Not so much Gilbert, but anyway what's your point?"

"What, can't I comment on somebody else's personality?"

"It's not that, I just—"

"Sheesh, Tatl! You're such a know-it-all!"

Now usually the fairy would yell back, but this attitude was kinda random... she raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment, thinking... and then, slowly, a smile spread over her features. "Oaahhh. Hehehe. I get it... hehehehehe!"

Nicole gave her a 'wtf' look.

Tatl shrugged. "Jeez Nic, it's okay; I get it. You don't have to be so _defensive_—"

"Defensive? Over what! I'm not defensive!" The Asian girl started laughing randomly (more randomly than usual). "BAHAHAH! DEFENSIVE; YOU'RE _HILARIOUS, _TATL!" Nicole cackled like a madwoman and swat at the fairy. Tatl squeaked and slammed into a wall.

"OWW, DAMMIT!"

"Whoops, my bad!"

Behind them, Hayarpi tilted her head as she eavesdropped on their conversation. Although she _heard_ what they were saying, she didn't know the context...

... But of course, Hayarpi being Hayarpi, she figured it out two seconds after I finished the last sentence. The Armenian girl gave a gigantic grin. "Ohohohoho, I get it as well...! Finally, Nicole...!" Brian just gave her a 'wtf' look. What the hell was she talking about?

Meanwhile, in the foreground, Seth turned to the Hylian. "Okay anyway! Link, aren't you the leader?"

"Uh, I think so?"

"You are!" the earthlings sweatdropped behind him.

Seth sweatdropped too. "Okay, then do you have a plan? They're coming closer!"

"Uh... uuhhmmm..." Link looked around frantically. The first thing he spotted (other than aliens and spaceships) were their horses, just kinda chilling as if the aliens weren't even there. "Oh yeah! Let's use our horses; we'll split up and surround the barn, and use arrows to fend them off!"

"Sounds good," Brian nodded, already whistling. And so the horses came, and just in case you forgot, here's who's horse is who's: Epona (Link), Maniac (Nicole), Streak (Ines), Dash (Hayarpi), Thunder (Gilbert), and Raikou (Brian). Hey, isn't the name of Brian's horse like a Pokémon or something?

"What, I can't name my horse after a Pokémon?" Brian snapped.

"Why's everyone defensive tonight," Gilbert laughed from the alien's clutches. It smacked him over the head. "OWW!"

"Gilbert, nooo!" Ines sobbed. She hopped onto Streak. "DENGIT LINK, HURRY AND SPLIT US INTO GROUPS!"

Link took Thunder's reins and held it out to the redhead. "Here Seth, use Gilbert's horse for now."

"Be gentle with Thunder, he doesn't like being kicked too hard!" Gilbert called.

The aliens pulled at his face. "Ajadihf aednojl apiqidsn arnec?"

"... What?" Gilbert got smacked again. "OWW, DUDE! WHY?"

Then suddenly Ines sprinted forward with her horse. "DON'T WORRY GIL BABY, IMMA COMIN'!"

Link turned back to Seth. "And go with Ines too, would ya?"

"_**NO, I OBJECT!**_" All of a sudden Hayarpi popped up out of nowhere, snatching Thunder's reins from Link's hand. She violently threw the reins to the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. Link gave her a huge 'wtf' look. And then Hayarpi grabbed Dash, Raikou and Epona's reins and sprinted away, cackling insanely like a headless chicken.

Seth, Link, Brian and Nicole STARED.

"HAYARPIIII! I THINK WE SHOULD VISIT THE DOCTOR AFTER THIS, OKAY HONEY!" Brian yelled, running after her. She freaking took Raikou, dammit!

Link sweatdropped _heavily,_ just waving at Seth and Nicole before following. Hayarpi took his horse too, jeez!

"Wait a sec, Linky-poo—wait! DENGIT, WAIT—" Nicole tried running after him but an alien popped up in front of her. "EEP!"

"DUCK!"

Nicole slammed herself to the floor. An arrow flew over her head and struck the alien, making it pop into oblivion. She gave Seth a sheepish/thankful grin. "Ahaha... thanks... again..."

"Anytime. But listen, we'll have a better chance of beating these guys if we work together..."

Seth walked over, extending an arm her direction.

Nicole just stared at his outstretched hand.

She looked up, gazing into strong amethyst eyes and a charismatic face... sheesh, it's a good thing it was dark or else Seth would've seen her red cheeks!

... But wait a sec. Why the heck was she blushing in the first place? Nicole _rarely_ blushed! And it was sort of a weird feeling too, since she hadn't blushed in so long and now for some reason she was, which kinda—

"Jeez Nic, pay attention!" Tatl shrieked and bonked her head.

"OWW, OKAY, OKAY!" Nicole sweatdropped, swatting her away. She reached up and grabbed the redhead's hand. "Ok, you got it! Wanna cover me?"

Seth grinned. "Ladies first."

Nicole started giggling. "Teeheeheee—uhhh, I mean... MWAHAHAHAHA?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. Nicole turned away, slapped herself, and then got out her bow. She needed to work on being smoother...

–  
–

Hayarpi squealed like a little girl as she watched Seth and Nicole from a distance, three horses behind her as she hid behind the house.

"Oh _wow_... it was just a hunch, but who knew I'd be right!" She eyed the Asian girl's blushing, noticing how she acted more odd than usual when he was around. And she remembered the fact that the amethyst-eyed boy first appeared for the _purpose_ of rescuing Nicole...! "Wooooow... Seth and Nic... Seth and Nic... sittinginatreeK-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she burst out giggling. "_HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!_"

And then she heard Link's voice. It was distant but getting closer. "Hey, Hayarpi! Hayarpiiii!"

The Armenian girl peeked out. Link was running around yelling and Brian was just following him.

"Dengit Hayarpi, where are you! We need our horses, there's too many of them for us to go around on foot—OH GODDESSES AN ALIEN LEAVE ME ALOOONEE!"

"Chill Link, they don't want _you_, they want the _cows_—"

"BRIAN LOOK IT'S GOING IN THE BARN!"

"OH CRAP!

"BRIAN IT'S TAKING A COW OUT OF THE BARN!"

Romani herself burst out of barn and chased after the alien. "Waaiit, you can't take Shania! She's supposed to be dinner tomorrow—UHH, I MEAN! She's, she's supposed to... make milk... for dinner tomorrow... yeah, that's it..."

"... BRIAN!" Link gasped, turning to Brian himself. "Romani was going to eat Shania!"

The Spanish boy shrugged. "Well sucks for her, since that's the fate of many cows—" he was cut off by a haystack hitting him in the head. "OWW! ... Oh wait, 'twas a haystack. Just kidding!"

"Just get my cow back would you?" Romani sighed.

"Oh yeah, sure." Brian unsheathed his bar mace. "OKAY LET'S GO."

"We need our horses," Link coughed.

"..." Brian sheathed his bar mace again. "Dammit. HAYARPIIIII!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped, taking that as her cue to return Epona and Raikou to their owners. The Seth and Nicole thing made her forget there were aliens around... hehehe.

–  
–

Meanwhile, at the other side of the ranch...

"TAKE THIS!" Ines screamed, casting her palm out. The earth shook violently as tree roots burst from ground, attempting to grab at the aliens. However the roots just went through them too. "Aww, maaan! Stupid aliens that can avoid tree roots!"

"Don't give up, honey!" Gilbert cheered, still in the enemy's clutches. They smacked him for talking again. "Oww—DUDE SERIOUSLY, STOP HITTING ME! THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY, I DEMAND TO SEE MY RIGHTS!"

The pink-haired girl sighed. There was the sound of hooves and Nicole and Seth appeared on their horses on either side of her, bows at the ready. "Inessy, no fear! Nicole and Seth are here!" Nicole grinned.

Ines just sighed again, looking down at her palm. "I tried using my powers, but they were useless..."

"Powers? Here, let's try mine," Nicole held her hand to the sky. But a silver dome just encased her, Ines and Seth. "... Huh?"

~* _Sorry dear, but at the moment you are restricted to shielding maneuvers... *~_

Nicole looked up at hearing Keikya's voice. Seth and Ines looked up too; this time they could hear the Goddess too.

Anyway, Nicole stared at the sky blankly. "Wait, what? One more time please!"

~*_ Basically you can only defend for now. *~_

"Eh? Why!"

~* _Bug in the system... *~_

"System?" Ines almost fell off her horse. "What is this, a computer program? ... Wait a sec, don't answer that..."

~* _Teehee. Anyway, if that doesn't work, try asking Hayarpi. I'll fix it asap, 'kay bye! *~_

"Wai—!" Nicole shushed when she heard the echo of a dial tone. "... Dammit. I hate it when people hang up on me!"

"Um, girls?"

Ines nodded. "Yeah, especially when you KNOW they heard you say wait—"

"Girls! The cows!" Seth pointed. Ines and Nicole looked—an alien was trying to sneak a cow into one of the spaceships. It felt their gazes and froze, staring back in panic.

Cue the awkward staring contest...

"SHANIA! DON'T WORRY SHANIA, I'LL RESCUE YOU!" came Link's voice. The Hylian galloped up with Epona, swinging his sword at the alien. But of course it went through too. "AHH I FORGOT SWORDS AREN'T EFFECTIVE—"

"DUCK!"

Nicole automatically ducked even though she was nowhere near him. Seth and Ines slapped their foreheads. But then an arrow flew past the three of them and struck Link in the head!

"LINK, NOOOOOO!" all the earthlings yelled.

... But Link was wearing protective armor, remember? So the arrow just bounced off. Link rubbed the side of his head and eyed the earthlings in question. "Why are you telling me 'no'?"

"Er... nevermind," Hayarpi waved her hand.

The Hylian shrugged, stepping aside. Hayarpi aimed again, this time successfully striking the alien and popping it. Shania the Cow fell to the floor and returned to the barn as if nothing happened.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good, the cow's safe. Now it's time to get Gilbert!"

"You know there's like four more in the barn," Brian informed.

"What? Really?"

"FOO' WE WERE JUST IN THERE AN HOUR AGO!"

"Look! They're taking another!" Ines pointed. Indeed, while everyone was focused on saving Shania, the other cows like Mimi, Cheesepuff, Prudence, and Eunice were already in the other aliens' grasps.

"You guys take care of the cows first, save me for last," Gilbert sweatdropped. Everyone looked at him. Gilbert was still in the same place being held by the same alien. They hadn't moved at all since the beginning of the fight; the alien wasn't even attempting to abduct him. They just continued standing there. Gilbert laughed sheepishly. "Yeahhhh... I doubt I'm going anywhere..."

"Let's just shoot at it then," Brian raised an arrow, aiming. But then the alien held up Gilbert like a shield. Brian sweatdropped and lowered his bow. "Orrr not..."

Suddenly Romani popped up. "YOU GUYS! THEY'RE TAKING CHEESEPUFF TO THE MOTHERBOARD!" she sobbed, pointing at a spaceship. A yellow cow with black spots moo-ed as an alien tried pushing it into the ship. But the cow was kinda heavy, and that particular alien was kinda weak-sauce, soooo the alien wasn't succeeding very well...

"Ah... we should take care of that huh," Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"Yeah, we should—" Ines shut up. "Oh wait. Hayarpi!"

"Mmyes?"

"Try your powers!"

"I don't think they'll make a difference—"

"JUST TRY!"

"Okay, okay!" Hayarpi held a hand out. It glowed purple and suddenly a powerful gust of wind swept through the armada of aliens. Everyone braced themselves, making sure they wouldn't fall off their horses, and then looked to the aliens for a reaction... but of course, nothing happened.

Ines's eye twitched. "Why!"

"My element is _air,_ and they're _alien ghosts_, so obviously there is no effect," Hayarpi sighed. Ines twitched s'more. Darn aliens that can only be defeated by bow and arrow! Darn theeeeem!

Behind them, Link turned to the ranch girl. "Hey Romani, didn't you say the aliens leave at dawn?"

"Weeell..." she tilted her head. "If you say 'leave,' as in, they'll be _gone..._ then yes, they 'leave' at dawn."

"Okay awesome!" Link held up his bow. "Only two more hours 'til then—let's pound 'em!"

Everyone nodded, deciding to finally stop fooling around and brandishing their bows. Alien-butt-kicking time! Link, Brian, Hayarpi and Ines all screamed battle cries before riding into combat.

"Oh hey, WAIT!" Nicole called. She pointed at Cheesepuff the Cow. "Dude, didn't anybody notice that Cheesepuff is a YELLOW COW? YELLOW! A _YELLOW FREAKING COW!_"

"Nobody cares, Nic!" Tatl bonked her and flitted off.

"..." The brunette shook her fist at the fairy. "Tch, that's right! Fly away, meanie! Some friends you guys are, hating on me like this..."

"I don't hate you."

Nicole blinked, seeing Seth ride up with Thunder beside her. She had to smile a bit—she was just joking, but here Seth was, reassuring her anyway...

... Or wait... did he know she was joking?

... Was he joking too?

And so she ended up just staring at him with a stupid grin, not knowing what to say in response.

Seth sweatdropped at her expression. He gestured at Cheesepuff. "Are you interested in yellow cows?"

She gasped. "Actually yeah! How'd they get yellow? Breeding? Animal camouflage?"

"Actually there's a gene—" the redhead shut up though when he spotted a new band of aliens coming their way. "Or... perhaps this isn't the best time to explain..."

"Oh yeah. Well, later then!" She stuck her pinky out towards him. He blinked in confusion. She almost fell off her horse. "See, you're supposed to hook your pinky around mine," Nicole laughed as she explained. "It's called a pinky promise. It means you're not allowed to break it, no matter what. The promise being that you tell me about yellow cows later."

"I see. I thought promises weren't meant to be broken in the first place," the redhead grinned, but reached up to hook their pinkies together anyway. "But all right. It's solid now."

"Yay!" Nicole cheered as they let go. She took out her bow. "I'll cover ya this time?"

Seth nodded, taking out his own bow and urging Thunder forward.

Nicole followed behind him, quiet.

Yet, something... was nagging at her again.

Other than her warm cheeks and the weird fluffy feeling going on in her stomach, something about her conversation with Seth felt _extremely_ familiar.

He'd said something that pulled at her memory, but just what was it? Did it have to do with the fact that he didn't know what a pinky promise was... or maybe she was disappointed because she wasn't able to hear about the yellow cows... or maybe it was—

'_I don't hate you.'  
_

Her eyes widened.

That was it.

The swamp. Woodfall Temple. The cave beside the Deku Palace. The voice that spoke to her, those weird feelings...!

_"Hey... are you all right?"_

_That voice. Somehow, it was familiar._

_There it was again. That feeling... that someone was watching her._

_Though this time, it was different. Instead of being a creepy feeling, it was more reassuring. One could say she was even familiar with the aura..._

"Dude. No. Freaking. _Way._" Nicole murmured as she stared at Seth's back. "So, all this time...!"

"GAHH, LET _GO!_" came a scream from another direction.

Both Nicole and Seth looked. An alien had knocked Link off Epona and was attempting to drag him to the spaceship.

"Linky-poo!" Nicole gasped. She looked to Seth. The redhead nodded, and with a kick, she changed Maniac's course to the Hylian's direction.

Nicole tucked her realization in the back of her mind; she really, _really_ wanted to think about it some more, but for now she had a homie to rescue!

–

` Romani Ranch :: Dawn of The Second Day + 5:45am `

–

After more episodes of intense battling and Xena© screams, two more hours passed. The team managed to protect any cows from being abducted and popped a great deal of aliens, but it seemed as if their numbers would never dwindle; a ton still crowded the barn and ranch. And by now the sky was turning baby blue and the stars were fading...

"Grasshopper and company, the sun will rise in 15 minutes!" Romani screamed as she ran into the field. "Romani has come to warn you all: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Run? But we're so close to victory—" Nicole squeaked when an alien a few feet away literally EXPLODED instead of popping. "WHOA, what the—!"

Romani rolled her eyes. "Listen, there are _nuclear fluids_ in those aliens, and sunlight causes a weird reaction in them to explode! So if you don't want to be flattened like pancakes then Romani suggests to GO INTO THE BARN NOOOWW!"

Brian gave her an incredulous look. "Wait, nuclear fluids? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Well that sorta makes sense doesn't it?" Hayarpi wondered aloud. "Perhaps all the radiation left on this ranch from previous years caused Romani to be like that..."

Romani eyed her. "Like _what,_ exactly?"

Hayarpi eyed her back. "Err... charming and compassionate?"

"Aww, thanks~! You're so sweet!"

"Haha, yeah..."

"Anyway yeah GET INTO BARN!" Romani ran back to the barn and pushed the doors open, waiting.

Ines blinked. "Dude, how's a barn gonna protect us from a nuclear explosion?"

"... You guys ask too much questions, seriously."

I agree.

"No one asked you what you thought," Tatl grumbled. I sniffed.

But then Link pointed at Gilbert. "Wait a sec, but Gilbert's out here!"

Gilbert waved at them, still in the same spot for four hours already. "Hey guys! Yep, still here! This guy's persistent, he really won't budge..."

Link eyed him. He turned back to the group. "... Yeeeah, he'll explode with the aliens. We can't just leave him out here!"

"Just have Nicole use her defense shield then," Brian suggested.

The Asian girl blinked. "Oh yeah. Good idea!"

_~* Sorry Nic, your defense shield won't work against nuclear attacks. *~_

"DAMMIT KEIKYA WHY AM I USELESS DURING TIMES LIKE THESE!"

_~* I apologize, my dear; I'll fix it soon! 'Kay bye! *~_

"WAIT— (dial tone) ... Grrrr!"

Everyone sweatdropped _heavily._ Meanwhile Seth dismounted Thunder and handed the reins to Hayarpi. Everyone eyed him in question. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Gilbert. The rest of you go with Romani."

Ines shook her head. "No, but the explosion will get you too!"

"Just get in the barn—hurry! The sun's almost up!"

"But we—"

Seth exploded again. "_**JUST DO IT I SAID I'D TAKE CARE OF IT SO I WILL, OKAY!**_"

"... Even though you yell at me a lot I still think you're sexy..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Link, Nicole, and Hayarpi gave Ines a look. Ines cackled. Brian ignored her and just sighed. "Well, if Seth says he'll take care of it, then we gotta trust him. After all, he saved Nicole before, so..." he drifted off here, just looking at the rest of the team.

Hayarpi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He can do it," she turned Dash and Thunder towards the barn. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

Ines stared, hesitant. She looked over at Gilbert.

And Gilbert just gave her a reassuring smile, gesturing at her to go ahead and follow the others. (He wasn't _that_ far; he heard everything.) Ines sniffed... and realized she really didn't have much of a choice. Gilbert wouldn't want her outside during a random nuclear explosion...

And so she burst out sobbing, turning and galloping into the barn with Streak. Romani pat her back in comfort.

Brian and Hayarpi nodded, having their horses follow the pink-haired girl. Link was about to follow too when he noticed Nicole wasn't moving. "C'mon Nic, we hafta—" he shut up when he saw her dismount Maniac and approach the redheaded boy.

"Hey..." Nicole called quietly. "Seth?"

Seth's gaze focused in Gilbert's direction, as if trying to figure out what he was going to do... he snapped out of it when he heard the girl's voice, looking to her in question. "Nicole—why are you still outside? Go to the barn already—"

"Listen, I... I think I realized something," Nicole started. She bit her lip. "I have a lot I want to ask you, s-so... so, you... you..."

After stuttering a bit more she just shut up, rubbing at her arm.

Jeez, why was she having such a hard time saying this! Dammit!

Nicole shook her head, forcing down the lump in her throat before looking up at Seth with pleading eyes. "Just don't die, okay!" she finally said. Seth blinked. She continued. "S-Seriously! And bring Gilbert back too, or Ines will kick your ass!"

The redhead almost fell over, but he nodded anyway. "All right."

"Promise me you and Gilbert will be alive later!"

"I promise."

He stuck his pinky out.

A bittersweet smile crossed Nicole's face. He caught on fast.

She reached up and hooked their pinkies together.

"I'll definitely see you later," Seth reassured with a small smile.

"Good! You better! So, uh, g-good luck, okay? Anyways, bye!" then she turned away, hurriedly scampering back to the barn. But then she turned around again. "Oh yeah, and don't forget your other promise to tell me about yellow cows. YELLOW COWS, SETH! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE LATER! GILBERT TOO! YELLOW COWS!"

And then, already extremely flustered, Nicole ran to the barn flailing her arms like an idiot. Link cackled in amusement as he followed her.

Meanwhile Seth just sweatdropped _heavily._ He couldn't help it though as his eyes softened and his smile widened a bit more...

"'Kay, closing the door now!" Romani said just as Nicole and Link ducked inside the barn. "See ya after the sun rises!" She waved at Seth before slamming the barn door shut.

The amethyst-eyed boy looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned back. "If you can rescue me soon, that'd be nice," the blue-haired boy laughed.

Seth looked at the horizon. Only mere seconds 'til sunlight hit the ranch, which was laden with nuclear-filled aliens... but he had to wait a bit more; he had to time this right, or else...

Then the first ray of light peeked over the horizon.

–  
–

"Three... two... one...!"

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Everyone screamed as the explosion shook the barn, making things fall from the shelf and the cows and horses prance and whine in panic. Even parts of the roof fell down but fortunately nothing heavy landed on anyone...

After a few seconds the shaking came to a standstill. Hayarpi looked around. "Uuuuhhmm. Is it... over...?"

"BOOM!"

"EEEK!"

Tatl cackled evilly, doubling over. "HAH! JUST KIDDING! OMIGOSH YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE, YOU WERE LIKE 'OMIGOD NO EEK I'M SO GIRLY!' BAAHAHAHA—"

Brian unsheathed his bar mace. Tatl immediately shut up and hid behind Link.

"WOOHOO, THE ALIENS ARE GONE! _FINALLY!_" Romani cheered as she cabbage-patched around the room. She instantly ran to the door, yanking it open. "Ah yes, radiatiooonnn...!"

Everyone stared.

"... IIiiisss... BAD! BAD RADIATION!" Romani slammed the door close again. "Er. Yeah."

Link immediately got up. "Whatever, we gotta check outside for the other two!"

"I AGREE!" Ines looked at Nicole. "COME ON NIC, LET'S GET OUR HUNNY BUNNIES!"

Nicole gave her a weird look. "_Our?_"

"Yep. Seth is _so_ your hunny bunnie."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Psh, don't WHAAAAT me, girl! You know what I'm talkin' about! 'Ohh, Seth! Just don't die, okay! I loooove you!' Then the pinky prooooomse, then you were bluuuushing, and he was all smiiiiiling, so GIRL, YOU GOT HIM, NOW DON'T YOU LET GO, YA HEAR? AWWWHHHH _YEAH!_"

Hayarpi giggled in the background. Looked like Ines thought the same as her!

Meanwhile Nicole just dragged her hands down her cheeks. DAMMIT WHY WAS SHE BLUSHING AGAIN! STUPID BLOOD!

Link looked at Brian. Brian nodded back and the two boys grabbed the girls, dragging them out the door. Sometimes their conversations got too distracting to stay on task...

–  
–

"You know, for a nuclear explosion the ranch looks just fine," Brian sweatdropped as he looked around. The ranch looked completely normal and clean as if no one had ever stepped foot on it that night.

"Yeah, you'd think it'd be ruined cuz of the blast and radiation and stuff—" Hayarpi shut up. "Waaait a sec. THE RADIATION!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WE'RE MEEELLTTIINNNNGGG!" Link, Nicole, Hayarpi, Brian, Ines, and Tatl screamed, falling to the ground.

After a moment, Tatl blinked. "... Hey. How come I don't feel anything?"

"It's a peculiar radiation; for some reason it only affects permanent residents of Romani Ranch."

"Oh. Thanks, Seth."

There was a pause.

"Seth?" Nicole gasped, getting up and looking at the source of the voice.

The other five turned too and looked to the roof of the barn, and guess who stood there!

"... _Tingle?_" Everyone 'wtf'-ed.

"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah~!" Tingle sang happily. Then he yelped as somebody kicked him off the barn.

"Wha—SETH!" Nicole squee-ed as she saw redhead kick the little green man. "Wait, but how about—"

"Right here!" A blue head with light brown eyes peeked out too. "Hi guys!"

"Gilbert!" Ines squealed in joy.

"Wazzap!" Gilbert climbed down the roof and landed with a soft 'thud' on the grass. "Maaan, I'm kinda sad that I missed the entire fight, cuz it looked like _so_ much fun—"

"OH MY GOSH GILBERT HONEYCAKES MUFFIN BABY!" Ines threw herself at him, sobbing insanely. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER FOR SUUUREEE!"

"Aww, babe! It was awesome, Seth used some cool shield thing to protect us from the blast. But deeeng, you guys shoulda seen the aliens explode; it was like fireworks!"

"Aw, I wanted to see fireworks," Link pouted. Gilbert handed him some Polaroid pics he took. "WHOA, COOL! Oh yeah, and I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE, GILLY!" He cackled and hugged him too.

"_**YAAAY GILBERRRTTT WE LOVE YOU WE WON'T DITCH YOU IN A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION EVER AGAIN!**_" Nicole, Brian, and Hayarpi squealed in happiness, everyone tackling the blue-haired boy into a gigantic group hug. Gilbert just laughed at his friends, hugging them all back.

Behind them, Tatl smiled a bit.

Sheesh, these kids _really_ liked each other, huh?

Seth just smiled as well, especially after seeing Tatl's reaction to the team's group hug. He jumped off the roof, landing beside them as the group let go. "I'm glad you're all safe too," he eyed the barn. "It's surprising though how this was able to protect you guys from such a blast..."

"Seriously," Hayarpi sighed.

"It's a magical barn," Romani nodded.

"Riiiight..."

"Oh yeah, Seth!" Nicole laughed, going towards him. "You're here too!"

The redhead chuckled. "Of course, I said I'd handle it!"

"Thank you for rescuing Gilbert!"

"THANK YOU!" Ines, Hayarpi, Brian and Link cheered too.

"Anytime."

"YAAAAAAY!" Then Nicole glomped the redhead.

"ACK!"

In the background, Hayarpi and Ines squealed insanely like the fangirls they were! Gilbert was making kissy faces and Brian and Link just sweatdropped.

Suddenly Romani popped up between everyone. She held out a carton of milk. "Here, I should give this to you guys now before I forget."

Link stared. "Our reward is milk?"

"Yep."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"..."

"NOT COOOOOOOL!" the team sobbed as they fell to the floor. So much trouble for something they could get for free at the Stock Pot Inn...!

But then the group heard shrieking coming from the house's direction. "_**FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU IT'S SIX IN THE FREAKING MORNING, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!**_"

Everyone stopped what they were doing (yelling, hugging, squealing, sobbing, whatever) just as someone knocked down the house's front door. A tall girl with messy orange hair and a green facial mask stomped out of the doorway. Her eye twitched at the teens. "_**WHO'RE YOU GUYS!**_"

"Sis! You're awake!" Romani popped up, linking one arm with the older girl. "Sis, I want you to meet Grasshopper, Centipede, Cockroach, Ladybug, Red Ant, and Bumble Bee!" She pointed at Link, Nicole, Gilbert, Hayarpi, Brian and Ines, respectively. "They helped Romani in the fight against _them!_"

"Them? You mean the aliens?"

"Yes!"

"Hah, aliens... what a joke."

The team just exchanged glances. Romani looked at the group and gestured at the taller girl. "Yes, so this is Romani's older sister, Cremia!"

"Hi Cremia," all the humans droned like classroom children.

"Hi bugs," Cremia yawned, looking around. "So what in the world are you and these people doing up so early—" she cut herself off. "... Waaaiiitt. People?" she paused, eyeing the group.

They stared back blankly. And then Cremia darted way, barefooted and all, to the exit of the ranch.

Awkward silence...

"Yanno what, I think this place is making me stupid," Brian rubbed his forehead.

Romani giggled. "Really? That's great!" Brian turned around and banged his head into the wall. "... Yeah anyway, Romani is sorry about her sister. Cremia's face is so repulsive that she has to wear green goo to even talk to people!"

The six fell over. Tatl sweatdropped. "Wow, that's harsh; even for me."

"Yanno you're gonna look _exactly_ like your sister when you grow up, right?" Ines murmured.

The ranch girl gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"..." Romani snapped her fingers. "Darn it...!"

Everyone sweatdropped. And then Cremia came back. "Hey, so my hunch was right—the big boulder's gone! I can finally deliver milk to Clock Town!"

"Good for you," Brian murmured.

"Hey, would you kids like a ride back?"

"To Clock Town?" Link blinked. Cremia nodded. "Right now?"

"No, later tonight. At 7pm."

Hayarpi looked at her watch. "But it's 7am right now."

"Yeah. So?"

"I refuse to be cooped up here all day. _Again,_" Tatl grumbled immediately as she flittered up to their faces. Although she did kinda enjoy the talk about Earth, she really couldn't take another day of being in one place! They had to visit two more temples, get Majora's Mask from Skull Kid and rescue Tael, dengit!

"Well you kids don't _have_ to," Cremia murmured, shuffling her feet. "I mean... I guess I can deliver the milk... all by my lonesome..."

"Good, you do that then," Tatl nodded, already flitting off. "Well we're done with fighting THEM, so let's go."

But, of course, nobody followed her.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS!" the fairy's eye twitched as she whirled around.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Like I said Tatl, Romani's not the only one with issues here..." Brian had to snicker at how his girlfriend worded that phrase, eyeing Cremia. Not the only one with 'issues' indeed...

"So does that mean you guys are gonna help me?" Cremia gasped. Link looked at his friends. They exchanged glances before returning his gaze, nodding in confirmation. Cremia squealed. "Oh, joy! I'm so glad!" She leaned down and hugged the group.

"EW EW GREEN GOO EWWW!" they gagged.

"Oops!" She let go. "Well, yeah. Don't forget; come back by 7pm, 'kay? It'll take a while to milk the cows and pack the milk and prepare the cart and everything, but once I'm done we're heading straight to Clock Town. So don't be late!" Cremia winked at the group before returning to the house.

It was quiet.

Nicole turned around. "So Seth, are you gonna stay and help with this one too—" But the amethyst-eyed boy was nowhere to be found. She blinked. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Disappeared, Sheik-style!" Gilbert laughed. Ines shook her fist at him for saying Sheik's name.

Nicole's expression fell. "Really? Aww..."

Hayarpi popped up, nudging the Asian girl. "Ohoho, are you disappointed?"

"What—no! I just... he didn't tell me about the yellow cows..."

Everyone fell over, **HARD.**

Even Nicole had to sweatdrop too. She rubbed her arm sheepishly. "Plus I didn't get to say bye..."

Hayarpi nudged her s'more. "Ohohohohoho, why do you need to say bye?"

"Cuz it's polite, DURR!"

"PFFT, since when were _you _polite?" Ines cackled. Brian nodded in the background. Ines ignored him and continued. "Dude Nic, just admit it."

Nicole eyed her in horror.

Ines grinned. "You. Heart. Him."

"NO I DOOON'T!" But Nicole clutched at her face again. Does medicine that cure constant blushing even exist?

Meanwhile Tatl was in a little corner, wondering aloud to herself. "Just how in the world does that Seth guy disappear and reappear like that...? And, he has powers too, did anybody notice? He survived a freaking _nuclear blast!_ For sure he can't be human... no... no, he _definitely _isn't human...! YOU GUYS, I DON'T THINK SETH IS HUMAN!" she yelled, turning to the team.

"You ADOOOORE him! You wanna KIIIIIISS him!" Ines cackled as she danced around Nicole. "And o'course HUUUUG him, and maybe even FRIIIIIISK him, and—" Nicole lunged at her. "_**AAIIIEEE!**__"_

Beside them, Hayarpi giggled and clapped happily. The boys just laughed at the girls, exchanging amused glances.

Link looked to the horizon; indeed the sun was up, brightly shining on the ranch. He couldn't help but yawn, though... the last time they slept was about a day and a half ago. He looked to the orange-haired girl. "Sooo, Romani? Do you have extra beds, or a blanket or whatever?"

"Yes Grasshopper, I do! Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I'm sleepy."

"Oh. Then please sleep in the room in the house on the second floor!"

"Awesome, thanks."

"Wow, sleep sounds really good right now," Gilbert yawned too, stretching. "I'm exhausted!"

"You didn't do anything," Brian reminded.

"Being held hostage for four hours is tiring, yanno..."

"Pft. PSSSHHHH! Pfsdshdshdhs. Tch."

Link looked to the girls. "Hey! If you need us we'll be in the house getting some shut eye."

"GRRAAHH!" Nicole yelled as she pulled Ines's hair.

Ines screeched but kept singing. "SETH AND NICKY SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey, I sang that song earlier too!" Hayarpi squealed.

"... Anyways, bye." Link sweatdropped and went in the house. Gilbert and Brian followed. They deserved some rest after all that alien-butt-kicking!

"Right on!" Gilbert agreed.

Brian popped up. "Again, you didn't do anything."

"Shaddap already! ;;;;;"

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha... I didn't mean for the alien invasion to take up a whole chapter, but oh well, I liked how it turned out. Don't worry though; ranch ends next chapter and the team finally goes to Great Bay! Tatl's not alone; I wanna move on too, sheesh. XD

**Niagra:** _Majora's Mask_ really has a lot of interesting things to write about, and nagami wants to write about it all, so yeah... :P

**A/N:** Hehe! Anyways, make sure to check out yuumei's pic of Gil & Ines! Probably by the next chapter nahamut will put up the pic of the girls... w00t I'm so excited! Okie dokie, I be done!

**Link/Ryo:** REVIEW AND/OR FAV, YEAH! THANKS! (do a sexy dance)

**A/N:** ;D

**- nagami c.**


	18. Moar Crazy Ranch People & Bday Surprise!

**A/N:** GYAHHH my brotha still has my gaaame~!

**Link:** So?

**A/N:** I want it to write this story. T.T

**Niagra:** Why don'tcha just use the N64—

**A/N:** OOH GOOD IDEA! (runs off)

**Niagra/Link:** (sweatdrop)

**A/N:** (comes back) You people make sure to look at yuumei and nahamut's commissions so ya'll can know what the characters look like! (runs off again)

**Ryo:** (eyes her) ... Aaaanyways, let's try getting to Great Bay in this chappy. WOO!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_GRRAAHH!" Nicole yelled as she pulled Ines's hair._

_Ines screeched but kept singing. "SETH AND NICKY SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_Hey, I sang that song earlier too!" Hayarpi squealed._

"_... Anyways, bye." Link sweatdropped and went in the house. Gilbert and Brian followed. They deserved some rest after all that alien-butt-kicking!_

"_Right on!" Gilbert agreed._

_Brian popped up. "Again, you didn't do anything."_

"_Shaddap already! ;;;;;"_

–

` Romani Ranch :: The Second Day + 2:25pm `

–

Link felt very relaxed. And warm. It was _so_ comfortable in his bed; he didn't even want to open his eyes...

"Hey Link, it's time to wakey wakey," came a cheerful female voice from behind him. He vaguely felt someone's arms around his torso.

"Nggh," Link pulled a pillow over his head.

The girl hugged him tighter, even shaking him a bit. "Aww, c'mooon~! It's past 2pm!"

"Baahh, five more hours Nic, I promise..."

"Who's Nic?"

"......." The blond's eyes shot open. He turned to get a good look at whom he was actually talking to.

Romani grinned _widely._ "Ooh! Weeelllll, good morning, my hot, beautiful, _sexy_ baby boy."

"... _**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

–  
–

The earthlings looked up at the scream. Gilbert laughed, just slinging his sheath over his shoulder. "It's about time Link woke up."

"Seriously, Romani's been in that bed with him all night and he didn't notice at all," Ines giggled.

Nicole shoved herself between them. "Ooh, ya think Romani likes him?"

Brian threw a donut at her face, making her squeak and fell over. Hayarpi just giggled. "Isn't that nice, though? Romani liking Link, I mean... now _all_ of us have a love interest!"

"Seriously, right Nicole? Yanno, you and your violet-eyed baby love," Ines cackled s'more.

"PSHH, whatEVER Ines, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're in denial."

"No I'm not."

"Now you're in denial that you're in denial!"

"SHADDAP!" Nicole hacked the donut at her.

"OWCHIES."

Suddenly the door upstairs burst open. A wet Link ran down the staircase, clad in nothing but a towel around his waist while screaming bloody murder. "GAAHH! LEAVE ME ALLOOONNNEEEE!"

"C'MON LINK, LET ME WASH YOUR BACCCCK!" Romani squealed as she followed.

"........."

Tatl went back to her breakfast. The earthlings sweatdropped and did the same.

–

` Milk Road :: The Second Day + 3:42pm `

–

After dragging Link back inside, shoving his clothes on, and finishing their food, the team regrouped inside the barn to decide what to do. ... Uh, what was the plan again?

"Great Bay after this ranch thing," Tatl rolled her eyes.

Oh yeah! So the fairy made them pick colored strips from a hat; red slips stayed in Romani Ranch and would escort Cremia later. Blue slips went to Clock Town to get supplies. And so we join the Blue Team at Milk Road...

"BLUE TEAM ROCKS!" Link cheered.

"NUH UH!" Nicole shook her fist at him from a distance.

Brian ignored them completely, spotting a passage in Milk Road that they hadn't seen before. He saw a sign. "What's this say?"

"Gorman Track, home of horseback riding experts. Beginners welcome," Tatl translated.

"Oh. Tch, horseback riding experts, huh? We'll see about that," Brian looked at the blond. "C'mon Link, let's check it out."

"What! No way, we're going straight to Clock To—" Link shoved her aside and followed Brian. Tatl twitched. Hayarpi just giggled at her before following.

The passageway led to the entrance of the track, which basically had a small shack, another smaller shack and a tiny corral. Two guys were standing around, literally doing... nothing. One was standing in front of a fence with his arms crossed and the other was holding a pail, but that's it really.

They gasped upon seeing the kids. "Oh ho, nah whut we hav's here?" the first guy grinned.

"OH GOD IT'S INGO!!" Link screamed. "Times... TWO!"

Hayarpi and Brian gagged. Tatl blinked. "Who?"

"Naw we ain't no Ingos, ya blubberin' green thingamabobber!" the second guy rolled his eyes. "We's da Gorman brothas, thee experts at horse ridin' and cow bucklin' and hay stackin'! Beginners welcome."

"Oh. Well, hi! I'm Li—"

"_BAAAHAHAHHAA!_" the brothers suddenly burst out laughing. The humans gave them 'wtf' looks. "Waahahaha! Is that there yer lil' horse?!" the first guy cackled as he pointed at Epona. "Heh, is' lookin' all small and all, ah bet it can't even run as fast asuh mule that puny critter it is!"

The Hylian looked confused.

"... Ah said yer horse looks suh-LOW."

Link gasped.

"Like a suh-NAIL," the second guy nodded.

Link gasped even more. "Why you...! How dare you say that—Epona's the best horse at Lon Lon Ranch _and_ all of Hyrule!"

The Gorman brothers blinked. "Whus a Hayrule?"

"Well yanno what?!" Hayarpi suddenly spoke. "Link challenges you to a race!"

"I do?!"

"That's right—if Link wins, you gotta give him your most prized possession. And if you guys win, then... theeeenn..."

"You keep Epona," Brian nodded.

This time it was Tatl who gasped. Although they were getting distracted again this was getting interesting.... Link just gaped at them. "DUDE, don't I get a say in this—"

"NO!"

"WHY!?"

"DEAL!" the first Gorman cackled. "Awraht! We gon' run 'round the track once. Whoever's first's'da winnuh!"

Link stared as the brothers YEE-HAWed and ran off to get their horses. He looked at Brian and Hayarpi, glaring. The couple just grinned before trotting off with their own horses to the start line...

–  
–

Meanwhile, at the ranch...

"... Yeah, and Cremia and Anju fought over him SOOOOO much! But then Anju intercepted the mail and found some weird pictures Cremia was gonna send, and then Anju told her that if she didn't back off, then she'd show those pictures to _everyone_ in Termina!"

Nicole gasped. "IINNNNterestiinngg!" she started jotting something down in her notebook.

Ines gasped too. "What kinda pictures were they!?"

"_Scandalous_ pictures."

"Miley Cyrus-style?"

"Yeah!" Romani had no idea what a Miley Cyrus was, but whatever...

"Dude. That's gross."

"Totally."

While the three girls were gossiping by the fireplace (it was still raining outside and they had nothing else to do), Gilbert just sighed from his place at the dining table, continuing his paper star production. He looked at his watch; about 4pm. A sigh. "A few more hours..."

–  
–

Meanwhile, at the Gorman Track...

"GO LINK, GO LINK! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Brian and Romani (how'd she get there, wasn't she talking with the other two girls?) cheered as they stood in the bleachers, yelling into a megaphone.

"It is!?" Link gasped happily.

"YEAH SURE!"

"Cool!" Link turned to Romani. "And why are you here!?"

"Cuz I remembered that I love you and should be wherever you are! So GO BABY, GO GO GO!"

Link's eye twitched. "What the heck! Why do you suddenly like me!? You didn't treat me this way yesterday!!"

"Oh Link dear, it's like how Ruto liked you," Hayarpi giggled. "She didn't care at first, then you ended up saving her, so she admired you, which blossomed into loooove..."

The Hylian paused. He snapped his fingers. "Damn my coolness and natural talent!"

But Romani started raging in the stands. "Wait what? Who's Ruto?! I'll kill her! Grasshopper's mine—MINE, MINE, _**MINE!**_"

Brian inched away, though Hayarpi giggled s'more. The Gorman brothers gagged. And Tatl was 'wtf'-ing at everything as usual... as much as she hung around these kids, she'll _never_ get used to the weirdness that followed them.

"Well aaanyway, let's get this party started, yeah?" Hayarpi held a flag up. "On your mark..."

"Ugh, these gosh darn teens are-a yuckeh," Gorman bro #1 gagged.

"Get set..."

Gorman bro #2 nodded. "Yehh, jus' like our useless brothurr who works fer duh circus—"

"GO!"

"YAH!" Link kicked Epona's side. The young mare sprinted off in a burst of speed.

The Gorman brothers blinked. "HAY AW THASSA NOT FAIR YA HOODLUMS GOSHDARNIT!" they sprinted off too.

But Brian had to grin from the stands. Epona would be able to dodge those bombs he planted, but the brothers had no idea...! He leaned backwards. "_**MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Romani eyed him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cuz you're funny-looking."

"WHY YOU! (tackle)"

"AACCKKK, HAYARPIIII!"

"I'M COMING, HUN!" Hayarpi yanked the ranch girl off. Commence the catfight!

Meanwhile, Tatl sobbed in her corner.

All she wanted to do was go to Great Bay... was that too much to ask!?

–

` Milk Road :: Night of the Second Day + 6:00pm `

–

"HEY KIDS!"

Ines, Gilbert and Nicole jumped as Cremia kicked open the door.

She pointed at them. "LET'S GO!"

"But it's only 6," Gilbert muttered.

"Well, I finished packing early. COME ON LET'S MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

"Okay, okay!" Ines grumbled as the three of them gathered their stuff and exited the house. The earthlings hopped onto the back of the carriage as Cremia climbed to the front, and in no time they were already out the main gate.

Nicole crawled up behind the ranch girl, poking her shoulder. Cremia looked at her in question. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Aw maaan!"

"Just kidding. Go ahead!"

The earthlings almost fell over. Nicole coughed. "Uhhhmm... so... I was just wondering. You know Kafei too, right?"

The older girl tensed up. "Er... yes..."

"Do you... still like him?"

Silence.

Ines and Gilbert elbowed Nicole for being insensitive, but then Cremia started to speak.

"D... does it matter?" she gave a half-hearted laugh. "I guess... it's been a while since father died, and I ended up becoming responsible for Romani Ranch... and recently I keep finding broken milk bottles everywhere, and Romani's going on and on about ghosts or aliens or some other crazy crap... a-and, when I _finally_ like someone, I find out my best friend Anju's gonna marry him the day after tomorrow...!"

"Ooh, harsh," Ines muttered.

"So, does my happiness matter? Does it!? N-NO, OF COURSE NOT!!" Cremia started yelling. "NO! NOBODY CARES! I CAN'T EVEN BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE BECAUSE HIS FIANCEE INTERCEPTED THE STUPID MAIL AND, AND, WHY DID I EVEN TAKE THOSE PICTURES IN THE FIRST PLACE!? WAAAHHHHHH!!"

The ranch girl sobbed insanely. But while she got angrier and more upset during her tirade, her mule started to panic and ended up bursting into a frenzied gallop through an alternate path on Milk Road...

Gilbert made a face as he eyed the billboards along the path. "Ew, Ingo posters!"

Nicole and Ines screamed in fright. Though Cremia just continued to sob. "NOBODY CARES! I'M ALWAYS ALL ALOOOOONE! WHY, GODDESSES, WHHHYYY!?"

"I completely see why you and Anju are friends!" Ines grumbled as she scrambled to the front. She shoved Cremia to the back of the carriage and took hold of the... steering wheel? "Whoa! What the hell is this!?"

"Oh, I'll do it!" Nicole cackled as she clambered up. "I've got the NEED FOR SPEED!"

"Whatever, just slow this thing down!"

"Uhhhh, actuallyyyy, keep it going!" came Gilbert's voice. The two girls looked. He pointed—and following the milk wagon were two guys on horseback wielding pitchforks and wearing stockings over their heads.

One guy shook his pitchfork at them. "'Ey! Stop raht theyur!"

The other guy nodded. "Yeh! Give us yer money—err I mean, yer MILK!"

"And now I'm being robbed!?" Cremia clutched onto Gilbert tightly. "Waaahhh! My life SUUUUUCKS!"

Ines glared at her. "HEY! Watch it, that's my babycakes."

Cremia ignored her and sobbed into Gilbert's chest anyway. He just flailed his arms. "Gahh! Nicole, go faster! I think they're trying to break the milk bottles—" he shushed as one of the pitchforks hit the bottle beside him, making it explode and covering him and Cremia in milk. "..." he wiped some off his face and tasted it. "Oh wow, this stuff _is_ pretty good!"

The ranch girl sobbed. "And now my hair is ruiiiined! NOOOOO—"

"GET IT TOGETHER!" Ines slapped her across the face.

"OWIE!"

Meanwhile Nicole was rapping in the front. "You can't handle it Boss, bettuh let yo' MAN jump on it! Mah need fo' speed slam out the window dawg! Ah got a need fo' speed, WOO! Ah got a need fo' speed, WOO—oh hey! It's Linky-poo!"

Ines turned, seeing the blond on Epona as they galloped beside the wagon. "Linky-poo!?"

"Wazzap!" Link cackled.

Brian and Hayarpi popped up on the other side on their horses too. "Hi!"

"What're you guys doing here? I thought we were gonna meet at Clock Town!"

"Well yeeeahhh, but before we could go to Clock Town we ended up racing these guys that looked like Ingo, then we won and took their mask." Link held out the Garo's Mask. Nicole 'ooh'-ed, took it and placed it over her head. "... And then they muttered something about stealing milk from Cremia, so we waited 'til they did something suspicious."

"... Ah." Ines looked to the guys behind them.

Gilbert was kicking their asses with arrows. "AWW _YEAH!_ I missed out on the alien fight last night, BUT I'M TOTALLY MAKING UP FOR IT NOW! AHAHAHA!"

"OW! OW! STOP SHOOTIN'!" the first guy sobbed.

"AGHH, MY ARM! IT BUUUURNS!" the second cried as an arrow grazed his arm. Yes, just grazed. =_=;

"YEAH! GO GILBERT!" Cremia cheered.

Beside them, Hayarpi raised an eyebrow at the ranch girl—she was cuddling up to Gilbert's chest while giving big sighs and looking up at him happily/dreamily. She knew that look _any_where! "Ooooh. Cremia's _so_ gonna get her butt kicked later."

Suddenly Brian gasped as he saw the exit up ahead. "Hey guys, we're nearing Milk Road!"

Link nodded. He looked to Nicole. "Go ahead to Clock Town. We'll take care of these guys!"

"You got it, boss!" Nicole saluted, then urged the milk wagon and the mule full gallop into Termina Field.

The bandits came to a halt as Hayarpi, Brian and Link blocked the path with their horses. They sweatdropped. "Err, can't we talk this out or, er, somethin'?" brother #1 laughed a little sheepishly.

Link went over and snatched a pitchfork, throwing it to the ground. "Nope."

"..."

"..."

"... AAAHHHH!" the brothers burst out sobbing and galloped away.

"_MWAAAAHAHAHHAA!_" Link cackled like a madman as he followed.

"... Link's hanging out with Nicole too much," Hayarpi giggled and followed. Brian rolled his eyes and followed quietly.

–

` Termina Field :: Night of the Second Day + 7:45pm `

–

"Phew, we're here!"

Nicole gave a sigh of relief as she parked the wagon in front of East Clock Town. Ines glared at the back of the carriage. "Yeah, did you hear that? We're. Here."

Cremia looked up from snuggling into Gilbert's chest. "Hmm? Oh... already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed..."

Nicole sweatdropped at her. Gilbert sighed in relief too as the ranch girl got off him. A few more seconds and Ines would've snapped... "Aaanyway, look at that; other than the one bottle they shattered, everything else seems okay—"

"Yeees, and it's all thanks to you!" the redhead latched onto him again. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much... uhm...?"

"Gilbert."

"Gilbert! Thank you Gilbert, teehee!"

By this time Brian and Hayarpi reached the others too. Brian raised an eyebrow at the clinginess. "Ooh. What's going on here."

"ROMANCE—" Nicole started but Ines shoved her face away.

"NO!" The Hispanic girl turned and then yanked Cremia off Gilbert. "Hey! Weren't you gonna deliver milk or something?!"

"Oh yeah! Stay here guys, I'll be right back!" Cremia gathered the milk jugs in her arms and turned to East Clock Town's entrance. But she managed a look back at Gilbert before giggling and running in.

Everyone stared.

Tatl, who'd been quietly observing everything this entire time, finally flew up. "Hey. So how old is Cremia?"

Hayarpi tilted her head. "17."

"How about Gilbert?"

"14."

"Ah."

Ines popped up between them. "Why are you asking their ages!? What's that got to do with anything!? Where the heck is Link, and WHO DOES CREMIA THINK SHE IS, HITTING ON MY GILLY LIKE THAT—"

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her and immediately Ines calmed down. The other four sweatdropped!

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late!" Link came galloping up with Epona. "Just had to do one more thing..."

–  
–

"Ooh, whus dis raht here?" Gorman bro #1 squealed as he returned to the track all beaten, spotting a wrapped present next to the corral.

Gorman bro #2 ripped it open and squealed as he held up a mask. "HOOOOO, DAWGEH! ISSA WONNA THOSE BOWLIN' BALL MASK THINGERS!"

"And look, there's ah butt'n! Press it, brotha, PRESS IT!"

"(press)"

_BOOM!_

–  
–

Everyone looked up at the small explosion.

Link cackled. "That should stop them from stealing Cremia's milk in the future!"

"Not that they'd remember next time we reset."

"Shut up, Tatl."

"I'm baaaack~!" Cremia sing-songed as she waltzed out of East Clock Town. In her right hand she was holding a brown paper bag with something inside. "Now, where is my Gilly-babyaaaAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she saw Gilbert hugging Ines. She pointed at them. "W... What's going on here?!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "FYI, those two were already together."

"What!?" Cremia looked to Gilbert. "But... but we cuddled in the back of the wagon...!"

"Yeeeaaah, but you were screaming like you were in labor so I would've felt bad if I just pushed you off... yanno...?" he scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I love Ines."

"No!"

"Uh, yes."

"It _can't_ be!"

"It _totally_ is," Hayarpi sweatdropped. She looked to the couple.

Ines looked confused, but Gilbert was already ahead of her—he spun Ines around, dipped her, and his lips met with her's in a loving kiss!

Link and the earthlings cheered. But while happiness blessed them, sadness overflowed from Cremia. She burst out sobbing again, hopping on her mule and hurriedly galloping back to Romani Ranch.

Cue ze awkward silence.

"Owned," Nicole coughed. Hayarpi elbowed her.

Tatl just scoffed. But then something on the floor caught her attention. "Hey, look... I think crazy woman dropped something."

The team wandered over to the area the milk wagon was. On the ground was the brown paper bag Cremia was holding, but apparently dropped when she ran away... Link picked it up and took out a mask shaped like a cow's face. He started snickering.

"Hey, there was something else," Hayarpi reached down and picked up a letter. She handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"READ IT, FOO!" everyone else yelled.

"Okie dokie," Link opened the letter. "All right... AHHHHEEEMMMM!"

The earthlings and fairy sighed.

"'Dear Gilbert'—OH DIN IT'S A LETTER TO GILBERT, BAAAHAHAHA!"

"KEEP READING!"

"Okay, sheesh! Ahem. 'Dear Gilbert. I know we haven't known each other long, but I thought what you did for me tonight was so brave. You fought those bandits that were trying to get me. You held me in my time of need—(SNICKER)—... you were my knight-in-shining-armor. I just want to let you know... that I love you.' ... (SNICKER, SNORT)"

"Oh gimme that," Brian snatched the letter from him.

Link snatched it back though. "NO NO sorry, I'll do it correctly! Hahaha... okay. AHEM. 'You are my flashlight in the darkest of blackouts. You are the neosporin antibiotic treatment to my paper cut. Let's be together forever. Love, Cremia. P.S. As evidence of my feelings for you, I give you Romani's Mask, which is proof of Milk Bar membership. Chateau Romani is a little expensive but please give it a try. Ex-oh-ex-oh-ex-oh.'" Link blinked. He looked up at his friends. "'Ex-oh'?"

"Hugs and kisseeees," Nicole giggled.

Gilbert laughed as he took the mask. "Aw, cool! I get a reward for saving the milk!"

"I think you totally missed the point of that letter, but WHO CARES!" Ines giggled as she hugged him. "I got a kiss! WITb'S FIRST IN-STORY KISS, YAAAAY~!" she fainted in happiness. Everyone cheered at the achievement.

Tatl flittered between them. "Well, now that the ranch is _finally_ over with, let's go get our freaking supplies already; Great Bay's-a waiting!"

The team nodded, heading for Clock Town's entrance.

However, Hayarpi glanced at Gilbert and gave him a look. The boy 'oh!'-ed as he remembered. "Wait a sec!" he called. The others looked at him. "I... don't think we should get supplies just yet. We lose everything when we go back in time, remember? So if we get caught up in something at Great Bay and don't finish this cyle and have to reset time it would've been all for nothing."

Link 'oh'-ed in understanding. "Oh yeah, good point. Should we reset now, then?"

"... If we reset now, we go straight to the bay, right?"

"Yah."

"..." Gilbert looked at Hayarpi.

Hayarpi coughed. "Err, no, let's not reset time yet—"

"**_WHY NOT—_**" Gilbert grabbed Tatl and shoved her in a bottle. The others gave him a 'wtf' look.

"... Cuz if we reset now, we'd be wasting one perfectly good day and a half."

"Since when did you guys care about wasting time?!" Tatl screeched from her bottle. They all ignored her.

But Brian raised an eyebrow at the two. They were acting weird.... "Well if we're not resetting then what the heck are we gonna do for 36 hours?"

Hayarpi and Gilbert exchanged looks again. "Uhhhhh..."

It was quiet. Link, Ines and Brian raised an eyebrow. Why were they stalling for time? Was there a reason why they didn't want to go to Great Bay yet...?

Suddenly Nicole shot her hand up. "Oh, idea!" She pointed at Romani's Mask. "Wanna go to the Milk Bar? I kinda wanna try some of that Chateau Romani since Cremia was bragging so much about it—"

"OH GREAT IDEA, LES' GO!" Hayarpi screeched and yanked Nicole into East Clock Town. Gilbert sweatdropped but followed hurriedly.

The other three looked at each other but shrugged and went in.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, YOU HEATHENS!"

"Oh Tatl, sorry!" Link cackled. He ran back out and grabbed the bottle she was in.

"Jeez you freaking teenagers and your kjlkdlksjd..."

"Hehehehehe!"

–

` Milk Bar :: Night of the Second Day + 10:23pm `

–

Inside the Milk Bar...

There weren't much people present that night. One guy was sobbing and cursing to himself at the corner of the bar, a large Zora male was standing in front of the stage, and a portly guy with a mustache was manning the bar itself.

Nicole laughed as she saw him. "Wow. Really??"

"Are you dazed by my dashing looks?" Talon-look-a-like brushed his shoulders.

"Haha, ew. Can I have some Chateau Romani, please?"

"Of course. Proof of membership?"

"..." Nicole reached over and snatched Gilbert's mask. She showed it to Talon-look-a-like.

"Ah, I see! Okay, it'll be 200 rupees."

"......" Nicole looked at Link.

Link tilted his head. "200 rupees? That's kinda expensive just for milk, Nic..."

"I'll share with ya."

Link slammed a gold rupee on the counter. Talon-look-a-like cackled and went to the backroom.

Meanwhile Brian had taken a seat next to them but wasn't really doing anything. Gilbert was checking out the bar's décor, this time Ines was the one making paper stars and Hayarpi was approaching the large Zora man. "Ah, excuse me...?" the Zora man looked at her. She blinked and grinned. "I knew it! You're Toto, aren't you?"

"Why yes, I am! And who are you? How did you know me?"

"I'm Hayarpi. I recognize you from... before. You offered Ines a free CD."

"Did I?" He turned to Ines. "So do you want—"

Ines cut him off. "NO!"

"Psh, fine. Finsmacker..."

"Huh?"

"Bahahah, Toto cursed you out in Zoranese!" Link cackled.

Nicole pointed and laughed. "Haha, loosseeerr!"

Then Talon-look-a-like slid a shiny bottle their direction. "All right you classy kids, here's your Chateau Romani. Enjoy!"

"OOOOOOOOOHH!" and the two were distracted once again.

"... Anyways." Toto looked to the stage, then at Hayarpi, as if contemplating... he grinned. "Say, do you play an instrument?"

She nodded. "Yeah, violin. Why?"

"How about the others?"

"Uh, Link plays ocarina and Gilbert plays guitar. And Nicole sings if that counts for anything."

"Ah, that's _perfect!_ Listen, can you and your friends come up to the stage please? We were scheduled to do a show but it was cancelled, though I'd still like to do a sound check. Just to see what it would've been like."

Hayarpi looked to the others. Gilbert was already scrambling up the staircase and Link was following.

"Wait wait, lemme finish this!" Nicole cackled, downing her half of the Chateau Romani then scurrying after them.

"The instruments are over there," Toto pointed to the corner of the stage where some instruments were laid out. "Grab what ya like. Oh yeah, and ocarina guy? Play drums."

Link looked lost. "But I don't know how—"

"_**JUST DO IT!**_"

Link sweatdropped went to get the drum kit. Ines went up to Toto. "Hey, I can dance! Can I do something?"

"No, you're completely useless to me."

She sobbed. Brian poked him too. "How about me?"

"What can you do?"

"... I can play baseball."

"... You can make me coffee."

"What! I am _not_ making you coffee—well okay." Brian wandered off to order coffee from Talon-look-a-like. What else was he gonna do?

Meanwhile the other four had situated themselves onstage. Toto looked to Link. "Okay! You play like this... la la LA la la!" Link did a sample, attempting to use whatever he remembered from Darmani to play drums. Apparantly it worked since Toto nodded. "All right, good!"

The guy at the bar who was cursing lifted his drunk head, scoffing the music. "WHAT PART OF THAT WAS GOOD!? BOOOO! SOUNDS LIKE CRAAAAP!"

Link twitched. Everyone else did a double-take at him, though...

"HEY! You're the guy that I threw the potted plant at in chapter seven!" Nicole gasped.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, and the guy that threw Guru-Guru's music box at us in chapter eight!"

Tatl raised an eyebrow. "What chapters are you guys talking about?" Everyone ignored her, of course. She twitched.

"Yeeahh, so whaaat if I threw some things or you threw things!? W... we all throw... things... all the time, y'know!?" the guy slurred. He looked at Ines who was giving him an odd look. "What?! Don't look at me!"

Ines sweatdropped. "Sorry, you just... also look like these two guys that we beat up—err, _talked to_ earlier..."

"Yeah?! Well, beat me up too for all I care!" Everyone gave him a weird look. "I, I'm just the despised second son... I can't handle or take care of horses like my other two brothers, so I left the ranch and entered show business, becoming a Circus Troupe Leader... BUT LOOK WHAT IT'S BROUGHT ME! Cancelled tour, crappy ticket sales, no one wants to book my troupe...!" he slammed his fist on the counter. "Failure after failure! Ohh, the world of entertainment, it's cold, soooo cold..." he started rocking back and forth in fetal position.

Everyone stared. Talon slid a bottle of milk his direction. "Er, this is on the house."

The man sobbed harder. Toto looked to the humans. "Oooookay, let's continue this thing. And the rest of you, play like so!" He gave Nicole, Hayarpi and Gilbert some notes to play/sing. "Now all of you play at once... one, two, three!"

Beautiful melody tiiiime~!

Toto clapped happily. "OH, BRAVOOO! THAT WAS THE BEST—OWW!"

Suddenly the Circus Troupe Leader shoved Toto's face away. "OH, CHILDREN! HOW NOSTALGIC—THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

"Weren't you boo-ing us earlier," Brian glared.

"Hey! Where's my coffee!?" Toto yelled.

"..." Brian stalked off again. "Frigginadlkjskd..."

Circus Troupe Leader ignored them and continued. "T-That melody, 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' by the Indigo-Go's... I entered show business because I thought I could go to Great Bay one day and meet the singer of that song!"

"The one you heard singing must have been the original Lulu, mother of the current lead singer who's also named Lulu," Toto nodded.

"Ah, so her daughter is singing now... I'd like to hear."

"Sure, if her voice ever comes back..."

CTL eyed him. "What?"

"Er, nothing."

The humans exchanged looks though. That seemed to be a hint for the next area... whatever happened in Great Bay to cause Lulu's voice loss would definitely lead them to the next guardian.

CTL ran up to the team. "A-Anyways, I'm sorry for boo-ing you all. I was in a crappy mood."

"Obviously," Brian mumbled.

CTL's eye twitched. "You shaddap, kid! I'm trying to apologize!"

"Wha—you don't tell me to shaddap!—" Brian yelped as Toto grabbed his collar.

"DAMMIT KID! WHERE THE HECK IS MY COFFEE!?"

"GAH, OKAY, OKAY!"

CTL shoved them in a corner. He returned to the others. "Here, have my stupid mask. It only makes my sadness sadder." He handed Nicole a plastic bag.

Nicole 'ooh'-ed. She handed it to Link. Link took it, then slowly withdrew the mask... "Look, it has water effects—AAAHHHHH!" he dropped it. "It... it's... YOUR FACE!"

"Indeed. Don't worship it too much," CTL advised.

Link made a weird face. Great Fairy deja vu... Everyone else crowded around it. "And it's _crying?_" ... Ines started snickering. CTL twitched. Stupid inconsiderate teenagers!

"Well, anyway," The Hylian picked up the mask and tossed it in the bag again. "Thanks. We done here?"

Brian slammed a Rawrhucks coffee mug on the table. "THERE! YA HAPPY?!"

Toto cackled and took it. "Why thank you." He sipped. Then he spit it out. "BLEGHH! _NASTY!_"

"Well that's your problem." Brian grabbed everyone else. "Okay guys let's go!" Then he bolted out of the Milk Bar. CTL and Talon-look-a-like waved goodbye.

–

The Next Morning...  
` Stock Pot Inn :: Dawn of the Final Day + 6:00am `

–

"WAKEY WAKEEEEEEEYYYYY!" Tatl screeched, banging a spoon on a metal pan repeatedly as she flitted around the room. "IT'S DAWN! TIME TO STOP WASTING THIS CYCLE AND RESET TIME!"

"Five more hours," Link mumbled, turning over.

"SCREW YOU! I WANNA GO TO GREAT BAY ALREADY—EEK!" she squeaked as she suddenly found herself in a bottle again. "WHY!?"

"_O__ne more thing_ and then we'll go!" Hayarpi grinned.

Tatl sobbed.

Hayarpi tucked the bottle in her pocket. She looked to everyone else. "Get up, guys!"

"No." Nicole grumbled.

Gilbert popped up beside Hayarpi. "Come on! Hayarpi and I have something to show you guys!"

At this, Brian and Ines bolted up. While it's been a while since the drama at Snowhead, they _definitely_ didn't forget that Hayarpi and Gilbert were still planning something. They exchanged looks. Was it...?

Gilbert spotted them awake. "Oh! Well we just need you two anyways. COME ON!" he grabbed Ines and carried her out bridal style.

Brian scratched his head. Hayarpi took his hand, giggling as she ran out too.

Silence.

Link suddenly jolted up. "Hey. Nicole."

"What."

"I think... we just got ditched."

"Pft, who cares—AHHH FOO' PUT ME DOWN!"

Link ignored her yelling as he hauled her over his shoulder and ran out of the room. "THE HECK, YOU GUYS! I WANNA KNOW TOOOOOO!"

–

` Termina Field `

–

The sweet aroma of fresh blossoms, a soft wind blowing through their hair, and a ton of smiling yellow eyes gazing right at them...

Brian had to take a step back. "Um."

"What's going on," Ines sweatdropped as she eyed the army of Deku Scrubs in front of South Clock Town's entrance. They were all holding colorful bouquets of flowers and were just standing there grinning.

"Oh yeah, you can't see it from here," Gilbert sweatdropped. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Kaeporaaaaa!"

Kaepora Gaebora flew in from one direction. "Yehh?"

"It's time," Hayarpi nodded.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Time for what." Kaepora snatched the back of his shirt with one claw. "Eh?!"

"Nah hold on taht, mate!" The owl reached over, snatched Ines ("EEK!") too and flew upwards, just hovering above the top of Clock Town's entrance.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOOOWWWN!" Ines screeched, flailing her arms madly. She accidentally smacked Brian's face.

"OW! CALM DOWN, WOMAN!"

Hayarpi looked to the Deku Scrubs. "Okay! Go to your formations!" The Deku Scrubs nodded and started moving around, some spreading out farther, wider, and nearer to them, others heavily crowding in one areas and others in straight lines.

Then Link popped up at the exit. He put Nicole down and pouted at Gilbert and Hayarpi. "Guys! Why'd you ditch us?"

"Oh, you're just in time," Hayarpi grinned. "But you won't see it from there."

"See what?"

She pointed up. Link and Nicole looked: Ines was screaming hysterically and Brian was covering his face. Even though he's the tough one and all, he couldn't help but be a _little_ afraid of heights—

"I'm not afraid of heights! The owl's claw is digging into my shoulder, that's all!"

Pffft, RIIIIIGHT...

"Why you...!"

Hayarpi looked to the Deku Scrubs, who'd finish moving. "Okay, hold up your flowers... NOW!" And the scrubs did so.

"YAAAHH! EEEEEK! WHAT IF HE DROPS US! WHAT IF—" Ines shut up as Brian smacked her arm. "Ow! What was that for—"

Brian turned her head towards the scrubs. Ines's eyes widened. Now that they were up in the air, they could see that all the colorful flowers and the scrubs' weird formations spelled out something...

_"HAPPY BDAY_  
_B & I_  
_(heart)"_

Ines gasped. Brian 'ooh'-ed.

Link and Nicole were attempting to climb up Clock Town's entrance to see what the flowers said.

"I... it's beautiful...!" Ines sobbed again, but this time out of happiness.

Brian looked down. "But... how did you guys know... it was our birthday? We've just repeated the same three days over and over, so..."

"Well you're June 27 and Ines is June 23, right?" Hayarpi held up a little book. "I found my planner in my pocket when we first arrived in this dimension. So I've been tracking how long we've been in Termina, and when I saw that your birthdays were getting close I told Gilbert and we planned this out for you!"

"So all that drama we did was over this...?" Ines gasped. Gilbert and Hayarpi sweatdropped but nodded. Ines and Brian exchanged embarrassed looks. They felt kinda foolish now, letting a silly assumption get to their heads before...

But Link was looking at the Deku Scrubs. "So how'd you get the Deku Scrubs to play along?"

"We beat Odolwa again."

"... You can do that?"

"Yep."

"And you did it by yourselves?"

"It wasn't hard with these new weapons," Gilbert cackled as he held up his predator knife.

"... What day is it now."

"June 25. Right in the middle. We were just waiting around for a day near the two b-days where we wouldn't have conflict and today it was!"

Everyone was silent. Kaepora put the two back on the floor and in an instant Ines tackled Gilbert. "AAWWWW I LOVE IITTT, HOW SWEET OF YOUUUU!"

Hayarpi grinned at Brian a little sheepishly. "I know they're flowers so it's kinda girly, but still, I really wanted to surprise you with something uniqu—" she shut up as Brian suddenly embraced her.

"No, don't worry. It's the thought that counts, and I do like it. Thank you, love; it's all that I could ever ask for..."

Hayarpi sniffed. "Oh, Brian...!"

Kaepora, Nicole, and Link 'BLEH!'-ed.

"_**SHADDAP OVER THERE!**_" Brian screeched at them. They screamed and ran away.

Gilbert and Ines though just 'AWW~!'-ed and snuggled. Kaepora grabbed Link and Nicole's shoulders and flew elsewhere. Gotta give the couples some space!

–  
–

"They done snuggling yet?"

Link looked over his shoulder. "Nope."

"Maaan! But I'm hungry!"

The blond held out a bag of chips. Nicole squee-ed and glomped him in happiness.

"Okay we're done," came another voice. Gilbert and Ines came back dragging Hayarpi and Brian. "Tatl lost her temper in the bottle and ruined our lovey-dovey moment."

"You bet I did," Tatl nodded. She went to Link, harassed him for a bit and drew out the Ocarina of Time. "Now please, for the love of Din and everything that is good, PLAY THE STUPID SONG OF TIME ALREADY!"

"Hehe, you got it!"

And so after making sure that the team did everything they possibly could in this cycle, Link held up his instrument. Six notes and some sparkles later, the seven were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Duuuude, Romani Ranch and etcetera was three chapters! But we did the necessary events. So I'm satisfied. =D

**Niagra:** But still, each temple is just gonna get longer and longer...

**Link:** We're gonna be here for a while. ^^;

**A/N:** Pft, it's a good thing I made that New Year's resolution of updating every month at least, or else this thing would never move. XD;;

**Ryo:** Yes, so next chapter is FINALLY Great Bay—time to see the fish peoples!

**A/N/Link/Niagra:** LATERZZZ.

**- nagami c.**


	19. Omg like, it's the Indigo Go's! KYAA!

**A/N:** Oopsies! I'm a few days over my resolution.

**Link:** Oh well, just update again sometime in April to make up for it.

**A/N:** ... Nice idea, Link!

**Niagra:** ... That was solved quickly. ^^;

**A/N:** =Db

**Ryo:** In other random news, nagami-sama is thinking of commissioning for a picture of Seth as well... WOO! Since we only know what his bust looks like. xD;

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Okay we're done," came another voice. Gilbert and Ines came back dragging Hayarpi and Brian. "Tatl lost her temper in the bottle and ruined our lovey-dovey moment."_

_"You bet I did," Tatl nodded. She went to Link, harassed him for a bit and drew out the Ocarina of Time. "Now please, for the love of Din and everything that is good, PLAY THE STUPID SONG OF TIME ALREADY!"_

_"Hehe, you got it!"_

_And so after making sure that the team did everything they possibly could in this cycle, Link held up his instrument. Six notes and some sparkles later, the seven were gone._

–

` Great Bay Coast :: Dawn of the First Day + 7:49am `

–

"And so... we meet again."

Link crossed his arms as he stared up at the tall fence.

Nicole stood beside him, staring up at it too.

She wondered: could Seth fly? If so, he could fly all of them over so they could get into the bay... yeah, Seth could probably fly... since he caught her falling five stories and all. Nicole also wondered: did he have any other powers? She knew he could disappear. He also had that defense barrier he protected Gilbert with during the alien fight... and of course, he had that mind-speaking technique too...

"Aw, darn!" The Asian girl snapped her fingers as she suddenly remembered. "I never got to ask him..."

"Ask who about what?" Link eyed her.

"Uh... nothing." But her gaze went back to the fence. '_Man... I hope I see him again soon.'_

Ines and Hayarpi looked at her. Nicole eyed them back.

'_... Only cuz I wanna ask him some stuff, okay? Only cuz of that!'_

Ines and Hayarpi grinned. Nicole twitched.

'_... Nnnnot cuz I just wanna see him... voluntarily... I mean, I _do_ wanna see him—voluntarily, that is—but, not cuz of, not cuz of what you guys're thinking!'_

Ines and Hayarpi started whispering to each other. Nicole turned around and dragged her hands down her face again.

Meanwhile Gilbert and Brian were watching the girls in interest. Neither Ines, Hayarpi, nor Nicole were saying a word, yet something was obviously going on... just how did girls do that? Were they telepathic or something?!

Link 'oh yeah!'-ed all of a sudden, catching everyone else's attention. "Hey, we have our horses now!" he laughed as he drew out the Ocarina of Time. He played Epona's Song and six horses came galloping towards them. "I don't know what you're all daydreaming about but let's go to Great Bay before Tatl pops a vein."

Tatl nodded in agreement, already flitting away. The earthlings nodded and mounted their horses.

And so the group overcame the spiky fence, _finally_ trotting into the real Great Bay area!

"Ah, the beach!" Gilbert cheered, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Let's go swimming—"

"_**NO!**_" Tatl screamed immediately. Gilbert laughed and swatted her away.

The team looked around. Palm trees, canoes, umbrellas, towels... two shacks stood opposite the beach, and a tall structure was floating out on the bay. They moved closer to the shore... and made faces as they spotted the water. "Ew, the ocean looks all murky," Ines looked around. "But there's no pollution or anything...?"

"Perhaps chemical pollution?" Hayarpi suggested.

"Even if it was chemical pollution I believe even a faint tinge of color would be perceptible," Nicole nodded.

"Ah yes, that's right."

Everyone else gave them 'wtf' looks. Brian pointed. "Or maybe it's cuz of that floating body over there."

"Floating body!?" the earthlings looked—indeed, something was floating motionless near the structure. Birds were hovering above it too.

"It kinda looks like a Zora..."

"It's drowning! Go help it, Brian!" Tatl shoved him forward.

"What the—why me?!"

"Cuz you saw it first!"

"What if he's already dead?!"

"WELL we won't know 'til you go and find out—"

_Splash!_

Tatl and the earthlings looked: Link had already yanked his sword, shield, and boots off and dove into the waters. They sweatdropped. Brian grumbled as he shoved his boots and weapons off too. "Damn you Link and your kind heart!" He jumped in after him.

The girls looked at Gilbert. He blinked. "What—oh me too? Okay fine..." And so the three boys swam to the body. When they got there...

"Uh, okay, you grab... his head."

"No thanks, I'll get his arm."

"Fine, I'll hold his torso."

"Wait so I get his head?! Man..."

"Well, all's not fair in love and war! I mean... you know what I mean..."

"GAH, EW! HIS SKIN'S ALL SLIMY!"

"HE'S A ZORA, DUMBASS! OF _COURSE _HE'S SLIMY!"

"LIIIINK! BRIAN CALLED ME A DUMBASSSS!"

"Brian! Don't call Gilbert names, even if it fits!"

"Yeah—HEY!"

The girls sweatdropped from the shore. After getting over the slimy-name-calling-issue, the boys were able to get the body onto shore. Indeed it was a Zora, a male that looked a few years older than the rest of the team. "Oh no, is he alive?" Hayarpi murmured.

Ines stepped forward, putting an ear above his chest. "Barely; it's hard to hear his heartbeat—"

"Listen to my heartbeat!" Nicole randomly sang. "It's beating for YOU!"

Link and Tatl made 'whut?' looks but Link got over it quickly, instead turning to the Zora. "No! He must survive and LIVE!" he clutched his hands together and beat on the guy's chest, shocking the rest of the group. "LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIIIIIIIVE—"

"_BLEEEGGHHAJDLASJDLFF!_" the Zora suddenly jolted and threw up all over the Hylian.

"..." Link twitched. Everyone else scooted away.

But then the Zora started talking. "Ungghh... t-thank you... for rescuing me..."

"N... no problem," Link wiped the water vomit off his face. "Just what happened to you anyway?"

"I'm Mikau of the Zora people..." he continued, ignoring Link's question. "A guitarist in a Zora band..."

"Uh—"

"I think this is it for me, my final message..." he looked up at them hopefully. "W-Will you... listen to it?"

Nicole shook her head. "Nah."

Mikau stared at the ground in sadness.

Nicole cackled and slapped his back. "JUST KIDDING! Go ahead."

Everyone else fell over. Mikau suddenly jumped up, scaring everyone else shitless as he pulled out a guitar from nowhere and started singing. "_**WHOOOAAA YEEAAAAHHHH!**__** OOOH BAABBYYYYYY!**_

"The carnivaaaal! It's beginnin' soon, and we're the ones they wanna seeee!" he started doing some mad shredding on his guitar. "But that girl, What's-Her-Face?! The VOCALIIISST! She laid some STRANGE EGGS, THEY WERE SOME WEIRD COLLOORRRSS!"

"Uh, what does this have to do with anything—" Brian was cut off.

"Anyway she LOST HER VOICE, AND IT SUUUUCKS! OH WHOOAOAA! Somethin's a-happenin' in Great Baaay, but WHUUUT!?"

Ines held up a hand. "Dude—"

"BABYYYYY! Cuz of those GERUDO PIRAAATES! They stole What's-Her-Face's eggs! But still, I think they're MIGHTY SEXXYYYYY! But like, don't tell What's-Her-Face I said that, cuz she'll totally KILL MEEE!"

Everyone just stared, kinda lost now.

"I went to get the weird eggs, but POW! _BAM!_ I got beat up and knocked down, so now here I aaaaamm, singing my farewell song to some kids I don't even knoooow!"

"Ooh, that's us," Nicole grinned. Tatl looked at her nails.

"BABYYYY! I don't wanna die like this... I need peace! Peace! PEEEAACEEE!" he looked up to the sky. "Won't somebody rescue her eggs for meee?" Then Mikau looked at the seven.

They sweatdropped heavily. Gilbert nodded slowly. "Sure...?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, why not."

Mikau cheered. He kept singing though. "Thaaaanks! But alsooo, can somebody heal mah soouull?!" And he continued playing the same two chords over and over and over and over again.

The team paused.

"Hey Link," Ines coughed. "He said HEAL..."

The Hylian blinked. "But he looks fine—"

The earthlings started smacking him. Link sweatdropped and apologized as he took out his ocarina and played the Song of Healing.

Mikau suddenly froze, letting the soothing melody resound on the shore. Then he dropped his guitar and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard were the worried cries of the young strangers before his vision was filled with a kind, familiar face...

–  
–

The seven stood in front of the small last-minute memorial they'd manage to scrap up. Nicole sniffed as she placed Mikau's guitar on it. "I'll miss him so much...!"

"We knew him for ten minutes," Gilbert sweatdropped.

"But in those ten minutes he showed what an awesome musician he is!" Nicole clenched her fist. "Cool-guitarist-Zora-dude, you will not be forgotten!"

Beside her, Link just looked down at the Zora mask in his hand.

As per usual, when he played the Song of Healing, the spirit of the person in suffering was given peace and their spirit turned into a mask. Then a transparent Mikau appeared before them, thanking them for the temporary relief but reminding them to help the singer girl. Then with a sheepish smile and another 'thanks,' he faded away...

Link clutched the mask tightly. The others sensed his tension and looked to him.

"So much people are in pain," he murmured after a moment. "I mean... in Hyrule, I knew that everybody was suffering, but somehow, here in Termina... how come it just feels so... _personal_...?"

Ines put a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, Link... everyone goes through hardships in life, and unfortunately there are people that leave this world without being in peace. So the best thing we can do is to carry on _for_ them."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah... we made a promise to Mikau. We'll help What's-Her-Face get her eggs back, and then surely Mikau will get his full peace in the afterworld."

Link nodded silently. He had to clutch his chest, though. When he thought about it, he never realized how many people they'd seen pass away in front of their own eyes... it was disturbing, and it made his heart ache more than expected.

After a moment he sighed, looking up at Mikau's grave. "Well...."

He gripped the mask tighter.

"Let's get going, then."

The earthlings nodded.

–  
–

The first thing the team decided to do was gather information. There had to be some hints in the area they found Mikau, so they split up—Tatl, Brian, Gilbert and Ines went to check out the floating platform in the ocean and Link, Nicole, and Hayarpi explored the buildings on the beach.

"Well 'allo there, young'ns!" a man called out as the three entered. "Welcome to the Fisherman's Hut!"

"Hi there," Link greeted, looking around. It was just a tiny shack with a bed, ocean-themed decorations and a fireplace, but the thing that stood out the most was...

"How cute, a seahorse!" Hayarpi squee-ed as she spotted the tank with a golden seahorse inside.

Nicole 'ooh'-ed, following. "Aww, he's gorgeous!"

"H-Help... me...!"

Nicole and Hayarpi screeched and backed up.

Meanwhile Link was being bombarded with the fisherman's life story. "... Yeah so I ALMOST HAD IT! But that gosh darn fish was STRONG, AH TELL YA! And so I pulled, I PULLED with all my muscle-y, brawny power! I was sweatin' from head to toe, and it was a hot sunny day, yanno?! So the sweat was all glistenin' off mah pecs, and I was gettin' this GREAT freshly-baked-cookie tan and BLAHBLAHBLAH! Blah, blah blah blah!? Yeah! BLAHH! Blahblah..."

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" Link sobbed from the ground. Of course the guy kept babbling, oblivious.

The girls sweatdropped at him. The seahorse banged on the glass, catching their attention again. "Seriouslyyy...! Help meee...!"

Nicole blinked. "Whoa, it wasn't our imagination?!"

"No! I really wanna get out of here—can you please return me to my home near Pinnacle Rock?"

But Nicole was just making a :O face at it. A talking seahorse...! _AMAZING!_

Thankfully Hayarpi was paying attention. She smiled at the seahorse reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll see what I can do!" she looked to the fisherman, coughing loudly. "Um, 'scuse me, Buff Guy? I'm interested in this beautiful specimen here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! ... So can I have it?"

"YOU DON'T JUST GET IT LIKE THAT, SILLEH!" the fisherman roared out in laughter. Link twitched at the sound, running to the girls so he could be farther away. "Y'see, that seahorse there is one of a kind. I'm not just giving it away for free."

Hayarpi sighed. "How much do you want? Our wallet only carries 200 rupees, sooo—"

"Naw, it's not money I'm after..." the fisherman sighed wistfully.

The girls exchanged glances. They knew that type of sigh...!

"Nawww, what I'm _really_ after... is _love!_" the fisherman ran to one of his drawers, yanking it open and heaving out a gigantic chest. The three went over and watched as he opened it to reveal a load of pictures... _blurry_ pictures...

"You're not a very good photographer," Link snickered.

"Whatever—anyway, look at this!" He showed them one picture. "See, if I could just get together with a Gerudo Pirate, I think my life would be set!"

"A Gerudo Pirate!?" the three gasped. According to Mikau's song, the Gerudo Pirates were the ones who stole What's-Her-Face's eggs!

The fisherman nodded. "Yeahh! The swell and sexy all-female group that's got ALL the guys hollerin'!"

Nicole had to snicker at how he talked. Link though just snatched the photo to eye it more closely. "Wait a sec. This photo's so blurry, how do you know it's even a Gerudo Pirate in the first place?"

"Cuz I took it at the fortress, duh!"

"You know where their fortress is!?" Hayarpi gasped. "Can you tell us?"

"It's to the north a bit, but that's all I remember," he sighed wistfully. "Last time I went there was 20 years ago, which was when I took all these photos," he gestured at the chest. "But then, they found me. And they trapped me in a cell for five months, made me do strenuous physical labor and barely gave me any food... but that didn't stop my love for them... rawr!"

The three exchanged awkward glances. Rawr??

"But yeah, anyways!" the man snatched his photo back. "Bring me a woman, and I'll give you the seahorse."

Nicole made a face. "Whaaat?? We really have to bring you a Gerudo Pirate?"

"YEAH! Old one, young one, WHO CARES! I NEED A WIFE SO MY MOM'LL STOP NAGGIN' ME!"

"I thought it was cuz you loved them," Hayarpi sighed.

"Yeah, same thing."

"No it's not."

"Who cares!"

Link gave a heavy sigh. "Listen, what if we bring you better _pictures_ of the Gerudo Pirates? I'm sure you're tired of... all these blurry, crappy ones here..." he lightly kicked the trunk-load of pictures.

The fisherman eyed his picture chest, then looked to the teens, as if contemplating. They grinned back, holding up their Pictograph Box to show that a better picture was indeed possible...!

"... Ohh, but I really want a wife..."

"Fine, what if we throw in a few close-up shots for free—"

"DEAL!" the fisherman cackled. "Ya bring me pictures, I'll give ya the seahorse."

"You got it!" Hayarpi cheered. She looked to the animal. "Now you just wait here, we'll come back for you. I promise!"

It sniffed and nodded. "T-Thank you... hurry!"

Link eyed the tank in shock. "WHOA! Did that seahorse just talk?!"

"I can't believe it either," Nicole laughed as the three made their way out of the hut. "Doppelgangers, yellow cows and talking seahorses... Termina's like a psychedelic dream!"

"Yeah! What's 'psychedelic' mean?"

Meanwhile the fisherman cackled some more as the three left. Soon he'd have better and clearer pictures of the Gerudo beauties... "EEEEE I'M LIKE, SO EXCIIITTEEDD!" he put on some trance music and started dancing.

The seahorse just watched from the tank, horrified. It started banging on the glass, calling out to the teens. "PLEASE HURRRYYYYYY!"

–  
–

"So what'd you find?"

"A creepy fisherman guy who owns a talking seahorse and is unhealthily obsessed with Gerudo Pirates. You?"

"We saw Tingle—"

Everyone shuddered.

"... But he ignored us, probably cuz Link wasn't with us..." Brian explained. Link fell over. "... And then we met Lake Hylia's scientist's twin. He has a tank that's supposed to incubate the eggs, since the ocean's temperature is too warm lately. I'm guessing after we find the eggs we should put them in that tank so they won't die or something? I dunno, I'm not sure how eggs work."

"You're right though honey," Hayarpi giggled. "But none of us found actual info about the eggs? What they look like, how many? Where _exactly_ are they?"

The group looked at each other.

"The scientist mentioned something about Zora Hall," Ines said.

"Okay, then I guess the only way to find out is to visit the Zoras," Tatl called, already flitting away. "Let's hurry and get those eggs so we can get to Great Bay's temple." The team sweatdropped. O'course, Tatl only had the quest in mind... at least she was helping out this time instead of just getting angry.

They reached a different part of the beach. The fairy pointed to a stone structure rising from the ocean with a fin on top. "There's Zora Hall, but the entrance is underwater."

Nicole grinned as she held up her Zora mask. "Awesoooome, it's time to use this thing! Who's first?"

"Why not," Ines put her mask on. "Ooh, it doesn't hurt this ti—_**AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!**_" A bright flash of light later, there stood a Zora Ines wearing a simple red romper and her boots. She twitched.

Everyone put their masks on too, screaming like banshees. More bright flashes later...

"Hey, where'd my shirt go," Gilbert sweatdropped. He was just wearing his pants, yellow vest, and boots.

"I feel violated," Brian muttered. He had his pants and shoes too but his shirt was gone, leaving his necklace and bracelets. Meanwhile Nicole and Hayarpi kept their bottoms, but Nicole just had on her black sleeveless shirt and Hayarpi a short-sleeved, blue version of her turtleneck.

"Duuuuudes! This is sooo far out, like, maaaaan."

The earthlings paused. They looked at the voice...

Link laughed stupidly as he looked down at himself. "Far ouuttt! My head's all pointyyy, and like, I don't have a shirt either, and now it just looks like I'm wearin' a skirt... but man, is' all goood! Duuuude."

The earthlings sighed. Stupid masks with effects!

"Well anyway DUUUUDE, let's go," Tatl flitted away. "Last one there's a rotten cucco egg."

"Not me!" Nicole jumped into the water and swam off. The other earthlings followed.

Link though just stood on the shore, looking lost. Five minutes later...

"... Wait. Whut?"

Brian came back, grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the water. "Dammit, Zora Mask!"

"Hahahhaa! Far oouuutttt!"

"(SMACK!)"

"OWW! Like, why'd you, like... hit meeee?"

"Shaddap and start swimming!"

–

` Zora Hall `

–

Everyone gasped as they entered the famed Zora Hall. "How pretty!" Ines and Hayarpi squealed together.

"It's a'ite," Gilbert grinned.

"Whatever." Brian yawned.

"FISH PEOPLE!" Nicole cheered.

"Yeahh, far ouuuttt!" Link cackled.

Tatl eyed him, twitching. Was Link going to be like that the _entire_ time he was a Zora?? She hoped not, or else she'd have some major butt-kicking to do—

"Hey! Mikau!" The seven looked. A Zora came up to Link, waving happily. "Mikau! Heard rehearsal's gonna start soon—hey who are your friends."

Hayarpi held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Hayarpi."

The Zora shook it. "Hey! Are the fins damp lately?"

Hayarpi gasped, covered her chest and slapped him.

Everyone else almost fell over. "Hayarpiii! That's a Zora greeting, remember?! Toto used it on us!?" Ines whispered harshly.

"Oh—OH! OOPS! MY BAD!" she started helping the guy up while mumbling apologies.

"I-It's... okay... I guess..." the Zora looked at Link again. "Anyway... I'm surprised to see you out, I mean, with the rest of the band members still shut away in their rooms."

Link stared blankly. "Whut?"

"And Lulu's just hanging around by that lone island out back. What's going on?"

"Maaan, I dunno."

"No? Awh. Well okay... good luck." The Zora waved at everyone before leaving.

"Sorry for hitting you!" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

Link waved. "Bye maaan! I love yaa! Take caaare!"

Silence.

"This place is pretty big," Ines said after a while. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Pause.

"... Split up?"

"Okay!" the earthlings nodded and ran different directions to find more clues about the stolen eggs.

"If they don't wanna talk, try saying Mikau sent you!" Tatl yelled after them. They nodded.

However, Link himself didn't move. He stood around still looking lost. "W-Whooaa, dudes! What's happenin'?! Why's everyone all, shouting and running and stuff!?"

"Just go in that room for Din's sake," Tatl grumbled as she shoved Link one direction.

"All right! Far ou—"

"SHADDAAAP!"

–

` With Nicole... `

–

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Eh? Whaddya want?"

Nicole peeked her Zora head into the room, grinning sheepishly. "Oah, hi! Looks like you're the drummer of the Indigo-Go's. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tijo sighed heavily. "Another deranged fan? Can't ya wait three more days 'til the Carnival of Time to see us? I mean for Nayru's sake really, why do you crazy people INSIST on bothering us when we're trying to get ready for a performance FOR YOU GUYS—"

"Just for a sec!"

"No."

"Come oonnn! Pleeeasee!"

"No!"

"Mikau sent me."

"Pft, what a lie."

"I have scallop."

"Ew, scallop gives me hives."

Finally Nicole just burst into the room. "DUDE JUST FIVE MINUTES, OKAY!" She stomped up to the drummer and grabbed his collar. "Now TELL ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

"OKAY, OKAY! I, I DIDN'T MEAN TO WATCH ALL OF THOSE VIDEOS, OKAY! It just, I was wondering what all those videos Japas had in his room were, so then, so then I took one and kinda watched a little, but then it became an ADDICTION, so I ended up taking the entire box and watching it all in one day, but I didn't originally plan to—it just happened! IT JUST HAPPENED! DON'T TELL ANYBODYYYYYY!" Tijo collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap.

Nicole STARED.

"Don't tell anybody... please... don't tell... my rep will be ruined, please...!" Tijo hiccupped and sobbed.

"Ummm. Dude, I wanted to know what's up with the _eggs_."

Tijo looked up at her. "E-Eggs?"

"Yeah."

"I... don't know anything about any... eggs..."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing... but wanna know a secret?"

"Other than your video-watching thing, sure."

"Okay!" Nicole put him down.

Tijo ahemed. "See, there's a rumor that the ocean is getting weird cuz there's trouble off shore at Great Bay Temple. And they say when there's trouble, something bad will befall the Zora descendant who's been protecting the temple. Ya catch my drift?"

Nicole blinked. This was surprisingly helpful, compared to what Tijo was telling her earlier. "Yeah, go on."

"And lately, Lulu, our vocalist, has lost her voice and has been acting weird. So maybe Lulu's the..."

"The...?"

"The... the...!"

"..."

"..."

"..." Nicole sighed and turned, walking off.

But Tijo screamed after her. "Wait, where are you going—! Hey! Please, PLEASE! I don't care if you tell people about Lulu, but DON'T TELL ANYBODY _MY _SECRET, OR ELSE MY REP! MY REP, IT'LL BE—"

"RUINED, YEAH YEAH I KNOW!" Nicole sweatdropped, waving him off as she exited. This experience was odd yet kinda helpful at the same time...

–

` With Link... `

–

"Ah, Mikau! Where've you been?"

Link tilted his head back and forth. "Aww maaan y'knooow, just kinda chillin'! Like a villain! Eatin'... ice CREAMIN'!"

Tatl slammed her head repeatedly on the wall.

Japas laughed heartily. "Haha, thas' tight, man! Chill! Anyways, so I was all like, 'Hey, where's Mikau? The concert's comin' up soon!' And then Evan's bein' an emo and not talkin' to anybody, then my box of videos disappeared and Tijo won't talk to me 'bout it, then like Lulu stands out back all the time starin' at the sea—"

Tatl looked up at that. She flew up to Japas. "Hey! Who's Lulu?"

"Aw lil' fairy, you dunno Lulu? She's like the Indigo-Go's lead vocal lady! But like, lately she's not even talkin'. Just bein' depressed and starin' at the sea forever and sighin'..."

"Maaaan. That biiiites." Link nodded.

"I know maaan."

"Wait, Lulu...?" Tatl was murmuring to herself. "Ah, that's probably What's-Her-Face!"

"So anyway Mikau, I, like, have no idea what's goin' on! Can you like, tell mee?"

"Maaan, I dunno what's goin' on either! I was actually hopin' you'd tell me," Link laughed stupidly. The fairy eyed him. Even though the mask was making Link act like a drunk hippie, it still seemed like he was unconsciously aware of his mission... kind of...

Japas cackled. "Aw, maaan! So we're both in the dark? Hah, we're the NO-BRAINER team!"

"HAHA YEAH, DUUUDE!"

Tatl rolled her eyes. "'No-Brains' indeed..."

"Oh HEY! Wanna jam for a bit?"

"Like peanut butter and jam!? YEAH MAN, I'm starving!"

"Haha duuude! You're hilarious!"

"Thanks!"

"..."

"..."

"... You serious?"

"About bein' hungry? Yeah man, I, like, haven't eaten lately..."

"Ohh. Sorry dude, just ate the last bag of Shrimp Chips..."

"Tch! Man, bummeeeer..."

Tatl was already making her way out of the room. Any more seconds in there and her brain would surely melt.

–

` With Gilbert... `

–

Gilbert twitched as he entered the room he'd been assigned.

"Hello and welcome to Zora Hall's Gift Shop, where we specialize in Indigo-Go's souvenirs and tasty crab snacks! Zoras and all other races welcome!" the shopkeeper greeted cheerfully.

"Why did I get the gift shop!?" Gilbert sobbed.

nagami-sama thought you got too much screen time at the ranch, sooo...

"What? But I was being held hostage by ALIENS, then Cremia was smothering herself all over me, so I barely—"

_WELL THEN,_ it looks like nothing much is happening here. Let's move on to the next person, yes?

"Hey, HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR RYO, DON'T CUT ME OFF—"

–

` With Ines... `

–

The Hispanic girl raised an eyebrow as she spotted a guy crouching by the door. "Whoa, creeper alert."

"EEK!" the guy squeaked at hearing the voice, turning around. "W-Whoa! Who are you?!"

She eyed him accusingly. "I'm Ines. Who are _you?_"

"Er, no on—"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothi—"

"Why are you crouching by this door?"

"I was—"

"And why were you peeking through the keyhole? Who's room is this? Are you a stalker? Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you get a girlfriend, instead of spying on girls that you'll never have a chance with?"

The Zora guy's bottom lip started quivering. But Ines continued her ruthless tirade!

"Don't you think what you're doing is creepy? And gross? Do you think your mom will approve of this? Do you _like _this kind of existence? Don't you think it's pathetic? Why don't you find something else worth doing—"

"_WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" the guy burst out sobbing after hearing his life's woes all rolled up into one short interrogation. He got up, shoved Ines aside and ran away crying hysterically.

Meanwhile, the Zora guarding the other door cackled as he watched. "Go random-Zora-girl-I-don't-know! WOO!"

Ines sweatdropped, turning and knocking on the door. She waited for a response, but none came... so she just decided to open it anyway. Inside the room were shell tables, couches and a few tiny waterfalls, along with a Business Scrub. She eyed it. "What the."

"Hello!" the scrub grinned. "I live here and also do business. Would you like a green potion for 40 rupees?"

"Bleh, no. What a rip-off."

"Aww."

"Anyways, do you know about a female Zora singer whose eggs got stolen recently?"

"You mean Lulu? Yes! This is her room actually." He pointed. "And her diary's over there if you'd like to read it."

"Diary? Nah, I'm not one to pry in people's private matters—wellokayifyouinsist," Ines giggled and went over to the open diary, turning a few pages back until something caught her eye...

'_Dear Diary,  
You won't believe what happened last night. I heard a sound, and when I opened my eyes there were these scantily-clad women in my room, trying to steal my eggs! I tried to fight them, but I kind of suck at fighting so I lost quickly. And I couldn't yell for help since my voice is still gone... oh nooo... my eggs... what should I do...?'_

"Aww... that sucks!"

"It was a horrible night indeed," the scrub agreed.

Ines eyed him again. "Hey, if you live here with her, why didn't you help?"

He looked around guiltily. "Uh... I was... y'know... because..."

"..." She shook her head at him, disappointed. The scrub looked down in shame. She kept reading.

'_Dear Dairy,  
Today I told everything to Mikau. Only him though, Japas and Tijo can't handle the truth! But anyways, he was mad, and sad, but definitely not glad. With the words that Mikau said at the moment, I felt that all hope had been lost.  
But please, Mikau, I'm begging you... don't do anything rash.'_

Ines drifted off there.

'_Don't do anything rash.'_

She touched her Zora arm, knowing that she was in this form thanks to Mikau's spirit... her eyes softened.

"Aww... Lulu..."

–

` With Brian... `

–

"Hello?"

"Who's there?" Evan paused in his piano-playing, looking out from his high perch above the staircase. He spotted Zora Brian at the doorway. "Who are you? If you want an autograph you're gonna have to get one at an official fan-meeting or something—"

Brian rolled his eyes. "I don't want an autograph."

Evan blinked. "Why not?"

"I came here in Mikau's stead," he scaled the stairs to meet the other Zora at the top. "Listen, do you know anything about the stolen eggs?"

"Yes, Lulu told Mikau and I how the Gerudo Pirates stole them. Then Mikau ran off to get them back, but I haven't heard from him since," the pianist explained. He eyed Brian. "If you came in Mikau's stead, why don't you know this?"

Brian violently slammed his hand on the piano, causing a roar of clashing notes to resound in the room. "Listen, I'M the one asking questions here!"

Evan sobbed. "Nooo, my pianooo!"

"How many eggs were there!?"

"S-Seven!"

"How many do the pirates have!?"

"I don't know! All of them? A few!?"

"Where exactly is the pirates' headquarters?!"

"Why should I tell you?! Who knows if you even know Mikau in the first place, what if you're a spy or somethin—"

The Hispanic boy banged on the piano some more.

"GAHH OKAY, OKAY! It's north! Go past Pinnacle Rock and the entrance is underwater behind a board of wood! You gotta ram it with your head to break it, and it hurts like a beeyotch but the entrance is there, I swear! Also be careful because there are guards everywhere and they'll lock you up for months if you're spotted! And bring a few bottles, you need them to hold the Zora eggs!"

Brian eyed him. The band leader shook a little.

"If we get the eggs back, will Lulu's voice come back?"

Evan nodded fervently. "P-Probably!"

"... Okay cool. Thanks for the info." He strolled back down the stairs and out of the room, while Evan made sure his piano was still okay...

Brian cackled as he left. Quick and to the point, that's how he rolled!

–

` With Hayarpi... `

–

"Wow... this stage is so pretty!"

"Isn't it?" a Zora came up to Hayarpi. "By the way. Who are you and what're you doing here?"

Hayarpi looked around. "Uhhh... Mikau sent me?"

"MIKAU!?"

"Yeahh... Mikau..."

"AWESOME!"

"_STOP YELLING OVER THERE, I'M TRYING TO ADJUST THE SOUND!_" another Zora screamed at them from the side.

The 1st Zora sweatdropped, mouthing a 'sorry' in his direction. Hayarpi coughed. "Anyway... so I was wondering, do you know anything about stolen eggs?"

"Stolen eggs? Nah, can't say I do," the Zora shrugged. "I'm just the lighting-tech guy that's supposed to get this stage ready for the Indigo-Go's rehearsal. But the lights won't turn on for some reason..."

Her face fell. "Ah... so you don't even know a little piece of info?"

"Nope. Sorry. Well, bye!" he walked off. Hayarpi almost fell over—he walked away just like that...

"Hey girl!" the 2nd Zora yelled all of a sudden. Hayarpi looked at him. "I'm doing a sound check right now, but I don't know if the volume's set correctly. Wanna grab a guitar from over there and play a few notes for me?"

"Oh, sure..."

"HEY! This has nothing to do with the quessstt!" Tatl yelled at her from across the pool.

Hayarpi waved her off. "Who caaaares!" She went over and picked up a guitar.

The 2nd Zora nodded. "Play a note when you're ready."

"Okay... here goes!" Hayarpi strummed a chord.

_**RAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!**_

"_AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!_" the other Zoras in the hallway screeched as the amp roared throughout the hall, breaking their eardrums.

Hayarpi squeaked and frantically unplugged the guitar from the amp. She looked at the 2nd Zora. "S-Sorry! I didn't know it'd be... so... loud..." she drifted off when she saw the guy unconscious beside the speaker. "..." She put the guitar down and slowly backed away.

"Oh no, you killed Benny!" the 1st Zora cried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean tooo!"

The 2nd Zora aka Benny suddenly sat up. "Actually I'm just peachy. No worries!"

Hayarpi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hay, ARPIIIII!" came a shout from a distance. Hayarpi looked—Nicole was waving her hands insanely. Link, Ines, Gilbert, Brian and Tatl were there already as well. "You finished!? Cuz we finished! Let us converse our findings togethaaa!"

"Coming," Hayarpi sweatdropped. She scrambled away from the stage and met the group on the other side. "Well, I didn't find anything. At _all._ You guys had any luck?"

"I was sent to a gift shop," Gilbert mumbled. Everyone pointed at him and laughed.

"We basically heard the same info we already knew again and again," Brian muttered. "What's-Her-Face aka Lulu lost her voice, then the pirates stole her eggs, the band's sad that Lulu's useless now, and somehow this all relates to the Great Bay Temple."

"Totally maaan," Link nodded.

"Oh! And Tijo watched some weird vids," Nicole mentioned.

"What? About what?"

"He said he didn't mean to! But once he watched the first, he couldn't stop... oh crap I'm not supposed to tell you this! Don't tell Japas, or else Tijo's rep—"

Tijo burst out from his room. "IT WILL BE RUIIINNNEEEED!" he sobbed.

Everyone else eyed him but quickly turned back to each other. "Yeahh. No one saw Lulu yet, right? Let's go see her," Hayarpi suggested.

Tatl sighed. "Why not, let's go."

–

` Outside... `

–

"_**GYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Tatl gave everyone the most gigantic 'WTF' look she's ever given anyone in this story so far. "What the—what's _wrong_ with you guys!?"

The group had latched onto each other in a death grip. Slowly they all started backing away while Lulu just stared at them, confused.

"I-It's... it's...!" Ines sobbed. "R-R-R-R-R—"

"RUTO...!" Brian growled, clenching his fist. He almost jumped forward but Gilbert held him back.

Tatl looked around. "Who?"

Lulu gasped as she spotted Zora Link within the clump. She moved forward, reaching out a hand—

"GYAAHH! GET AWAAAAY!" Link panicked as he scrambled to get behind everyone else. Apparently drunk hippie-ness went away for now. (Tatl sighed in relief.)

"NO WORRIES LINKY-POO, I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Nicole unsheathed her sword.

Lulu STARED at them. She wanted to say something but of course she had no voice, so she just continued to stare helplessly.

"What are you guys doing? Are you guys STUPID!?" the fairy started. A pause. "... Well yeah of course you are, but THAT'S LULU, DORKS! NOT RUTO OR WHOEVER YOU THINK IT IS!"

Everyone stopped sobbing/screaming and blinked. "Oh yeeeaahhhh!"

Tatl bonked Link on the head. "And you're Mikau right now, so don't be a jackass. She obviously wants to tell you something."

Link 'oh'-ed, remembering his Zora form. He went up to Lulu. "Hahaha, sorry there! I thought... well nevermind what I thought, but what'd ya wanna tell me?"

Lulu nodded. She gestured at her throat, then positioned her arms as if she was holding a baby. Then she lifted up her dress a bit and paraded around stupidly, then pointed to the sea. And then she started violently beating a fist into her other hand, then stomped on the ground like a madman.

Tatl and the earthlings stared. Link nodded in understanding. "Okay! I got it!"

Lulu smiled and patted his shoulder, mouthing a "Good Luck!" Link grabbed his friends and returned to Zora Hall.

"Waitwaitwait, what the heck just happened?" Gilbert sweatdropped heavily. "You understood that??"

"Yeah, she basically regurgitated what everyone else said. Her voice is gone, she wants us to get her eggs back, she hates those pirates that stole them, and so she wants us to beat them up for her. The end."

"Ah. Maaan. This chapter's _so_ repetitive."

You're telling me. How many times have I said 'stolen' and 'eggs' so far?

"Seriously. Well anyway, let's go do this! FOR MIKAU! And Lulu, I guess."

Everyone cheered and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nicole called. They all turned, spotting her linking arms with a certain Zora dude...

Ines made a face. "Oh, it's the creeper guy. You sure you wanna be touching him?"

Nicole sweatdropped. "After I talked to Tijo, I found this guy running away sobbing. So I consoled him, and now he has something to say to usss..."

The dude nodded. Tatl sighed. "Fine, make it quick."

"Okay..." the dude looked up at Ines. "I-I thought about what you said earlier... and... and, I agree with you! My life is so pathetic! I want to do something better with myself, instead of peeping through keyholes into girls' rooms, hoping to catch a glimpse of them sleeping, eating, or just sitting, or maybe even changing clo—"

"YEAH OKAY WE GET IT, go on," Nicole coughed. The rest of the team exchanged wary glances.

"Y... yeah. Anyways, so, I thought... maybe I can help you guys!"

Tatl scoffed. "In what?"

"Your quest!"

"I think there's enough of us as it is," Link sweatdropped.

Brian gasped as he suddenly remembered what Evan said about the entrance to the pirates' headquarters. "Aaaactually, yanno what?" he went over and put an arm around the creeper guy. "I think I just thought of the perfect job for you."

"Really? T-that's great! I'll do anything, as long as I can help somehow!"

"Hehe, that's exactly what I wanted to hear..."

–

` Great Bay :: Night of the First Day + 7:29pm `

–

"Try that one."

"Y-Yessir!" Creeper Guy nodded. He shook his head madly, then aimed at another wooden board underwater and headed for it in a mad dash. The board shattered to pieces upon impact, but nothing was on the other side except hard rock...

"Aw, too bad!" Gilbert laughed. "Well, there's 20 more wooden boards to go. One of them's GOTTA have the entrance behind it!"

"I-I won't give uplajksdd..." Creeper Guy shook his head again, trying to get rid of the dizziness. He aimed at another board.

Meanwhile the rest of the team were still Zora-fied, but were just relaxing in the water as they waited. "Sooo... when are we telling him we already found which board's hiding the entrance?" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"Oh... maybe after three more tries," Brian said. He snickered as Creeper Guy noticed a splinter in his head and started screaming. "... Or four..."

"Or five," Ines cackled too.

"You two are so mean!" Nicole mumbled. "... AND I LOVE IT!"

Link laughed, stuffing more Shrimp Chips down his throat. "Totallyyyy, maaaan!"

Tatl sighed at the teenagers. Weren't _heroes_ supposed to be kind and compassionate? "Tch, some heroes they are..." Then she flinched as Creeper Guy missed a board completely, just slamming into the rock wall itself.

"OOOOOHHH!" the team mumbled together.

"That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Yeah, I felt that one." Everyone laughed at the pain.

But Tatl had to smile a bit.

As least this adventure was amusing.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the scene at Mikau's grave was kinda serious. That part struck me rather strongly so I couldn't put humor in it... ^^;;

**Niagra:** AWH NAGAMI! (sob/hug)

**A/N:** (SOBS & HUGS TOO)

**Link:** Well, at least the team's gonna get revenge!

**Ryo:** Yeah! Revenge will be suh-WEEET!

**A/N:** (nod) YES, IT WILL! But okay. BYE. XD (abrupt, haha)

**- nagami c.**


	20. Avast, Pirates! And That One Guy again!

**A/N:** Wow, chapter 20... we're 56% of the way there! Yeah, you're probably going, "WHAT, 56% _ONLY?_" but I said in the first chappy that this story's gonna be long, and I meant it. XD  
It's been a while since the last update so that's all I hafta say—let's-a go!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Tatl sighed at the teenagers. Weren't heroes supposed to be _kind_ and _compassionate_? "Tch, some heroes they are..." Then she flinched as Creeper Guy missed a board completely, just slamming into the rock wall itself._

_"OOOOOHHH!" the team mumbled together._

_"That's gonna leave a mark!"_

_"Yeah, I felt that one." Everyone laughed at the pain._

_But Tatl had to smile a bit. As least this adventure was amusing._

–

` Pirates' Fortress :: Night of the First Day + 8:42pm `

–

After breaching the underwater entrance of the fortress, scaring the pirates that guarded the moat and finding another hidden gateway, the team reached the basement of the Pirates' Fortress. More mazes, monsters, and underwater blocks later...

Zora Link laughed as he spotted a silver sea urchin-like thing. "Whoa ho ho, duuuude! Like, what's thiiis?"

Everyone else gasped. "NO LINK DON'T TOUCH IT—"

_**KABLOOEY.**_

–  
–

"We told you not to touch it," the slightly-fried earthlings grumbled as they hid behind a stack of crates in the next area.

Link sobbed. "Maaaaan! I'm so like, sorryyy! I totally didn't mean to, but like, it was _sooo_ shiny and pointy... yanno?"

"..."

"Hahaha! Duuuude—"

Brian punched him in the face.

Nicole gasped and instinctively punched Brian.

Brian vs. Nicole, fight ON!

"For Din's sake, kill each other later!" Tatl shoved her way between them. Link twitched as he got back up and put a random ice pack on his face. "Let's focus our energy on something else, like, I don't know, FIGURING OUT WHERE TO GO?" She pointed to the area they arrived at. They finally reached the fortress' main plaza; in the middle was a large circular space with more halberd-wielding pirates. The fort had several levels and open thresholds, and the team looked around a bit in confusion as to where to go next.

Hayarpi pointed to the left. "Wanna try that door?"

"This looks nearer," Ines pointed the opposite direction.

"How about that?" Gilbert pointed to a doorway several stories up.

"That's high, how're we gonna get there stupid." Brian grumbled.

"Climb, duh! ... Did you just call me stupid?"

"No."

"Shrimp chiiiips!" Link laughed as he stuffed his face with said chips.

"WOULD YOU TAKE THAT STUPID MASK OFF ALREADY!" Brian yanked the Zora Mask off Link's face.

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_"

"SSSHHHHH!" the earthlings hissed.

Human Link tucked his mask in his pocket. "Sorry."

Tatl drew in a deep sigh. Then Nicole stepped up, waving them all off. "Psh, naw, ya'll got it all wrong! Ah got dis, ah got dis," She cleared her throat. Then she dramatically hoisted her arms to the sky, loudly crying out, "Oh, HOLY _BEINGS!_ Beings of another WORL—OWW!"

"SSSSHHHHHH!" the rest of the earthlings hissed at her.

"HEY!" One of the guards nearby looked up at the noise. "Who goes there?"

The team looked at each other in panic. Ines nudged her boyfriend. "Gilbert, do something!"

"Huh? Me? Uh, uh, uhhhh..."

After a moment...

"... Mooooo."

The pirate blinked.

Gilbert held his breath.

"... Oh, it was just a cow. Nevermind."

Everyone sighed in relief. Tatl gave the pirate a 'wtf' look. Seriously?

"Aaaaanyway," Nicole lowered her voice. "Beings of another world... can we have a hint on where to go, please?"

It was silent.

"Pleeeaasseee—OWCHIES!" Nicole twitched as a brick landed on her head.

"Sorry," a voice above whispered.

"It's okay," she grumbled back. Then she blinked, turning around to look where the voice came from. It was the side of the fortress... but nobody was there. She frowned.

"Wow, you actually got something?" Link laughed, eyeing the note attached to the brick. "It says... 'bridge.'"

Everyone looked around. The only bridge in the area was the suspension bridge that connected the center tower to the tallest door in the fortress. The fairy pointed. "There ya go; hop to it, children!"

And so after stunning the guards with arrows, the group headed towards the tower's ladder. Tatl was about to follow but stopped as she noticed Nicole hadn't moved, still eyeing the side of the fortress carefully.

The fairy almost bonked her on the head to get her attention... but decided against. She'd follow eventually...

–  
–

"EEK, A BEE—!"

"SSSHHHHHHHH!" the boys hissed as they covered the girls' mouths.

"Shoo fly, don't bother us!" Link waved the bee off. The bee 'hmph!'-ed at him and flew through a barred window and back into its hive.

Then an older female voice pierced the room. "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THE OTHER THREE EGGS!_"

"It's from the window," Tatl called. Everyone sidled up to the barred window and looked through. Below was a big, fancily decorated room, and at the front stood a red-clad lady looking huffy puffy as she yelled at her subordinate.

The subordinate shook her head. "I-I'm sorry Aveil, it's just that—"

"Yanno what'll happen to us when the rest of the world discovers that the great pirates have lost the treasure they stole? We'll become the laughing stock, Sheila! Our reps will be RUINED! RUINED, I TELL YA!"

"ME TOO, MY REP WILL BE RUINNNEEEDD!" Tijo sobbed as he burst in the room.

Link, Tatl and the earthlings gawked. "Whoa! How'd he get in there?" Hayarpi gasped.

"How'd you get in here?" Aveil repeated. Hayarpi fell over. "GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!"

The other guards in the room went over and grabbed the gigantic Zora, dragging him off.

"NOOOO, MY REP! PLEASE, DON'T TELL ANYBODY, I BEG OF YOOOOoouuuuu..."

Aveil turned back to the subordinate. "Anyway. Before I was _rudely _interrupted." A pause. "... What was I saying?"

"Uh... you were... praising us! Cuz we've been so hardworking, you're gonna give us a month vacation," Sheila smiled stupidly.

"Two months," Subordinate 2 behind her coughed.

"O-Oh yeah! Two month vacation!"

Aveil blinked. "Ah yes. Okay, your vacation starts today."

The two subordinates cheered.

Then the Pirate Leader blew up. "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID—I'M NOT GIVIN' YA ANY TWO MONTH VACATION!"

Subordinate 2 flinched. "Okay sorry! One month is fine!"

Aveil snapped her fingers. The guards grabbed Subordinate 2 and dragged her away as well. She eyed Sheila carefully. "Now listen carefully; the Zora eggs are the _only_ clue we have about that dragon cloud floating over the bay."

"Yes ma'am," Sheila nodded.

"And if what that strange masked one says is true, if we can get our hands on the treasure that lies sleeping in the temple in that dragon cloud, then I can spend the rest of my life living the good life!"

Sheila looked up. "You?"

Aveil blinked. "... Er... I mean, us. All of us." The other pirates eyed her suspiciously. Aveil started laughing. "Yeah! Ahahehehehe, ahahehea?" she coughed and blew up again. "Anyway, POINT IS! We need _all _seven eggs, so JUST GET THE OTHER THREE BACK BEFORE THE ZORAS FIND THEM, OKAY!"

"U-Understood!" Sheila saluted and ran out of the room frantically. Once she was gone Aveil sighed, falling back on her couch and taking a gigantic swig out of her rum bottle.

The team stepped back. "Hm, 'strange masked one'? Stupid Skull Kid brainwashed these people too," Tatl grumbled. "Jeez, is there no area he DIDN'T mess up?"

Link sighed. "Seriously, but whatever, now our mission is clear—heywaitasec." he looked back through the barred window. "Whoa! Is that a Zora egg in that tank down there?"

"It is!" Hayarpi gasped. She looked around. "But there's only one entrance, and Aveil, and the guards..."

"Let's kill them all," Tatl suggested.

Everyone stared at her. "Morbid much?" Link sighed.

The fairy sweatdropped. "Or stun them, whatever floats your boat!"

"Stun it is!" The blond loaded his bow and aimed it down at the room.

He shot an arrow at a guard, who screamed a loud overdramatic cry and fell over, unconscious. Aveil spit out her rum and looked to where the arrow came from, spotting the seven behind the window. "GAH, INTRUDERS!"

Link gulped. The earthlings glared at Tatl, who just sweatdropped guiltily. "What? I didn't know she was gonna scream like that!—"

Aveil pointed. "GET THEM!"

"AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" the guards screamed as they grabbed a ladder and put it against the barred window.

"AAHH! AHHHH! DO SOMETHIIINGG!" Nicole panicked and ran around in circles.

"GIMME THAT!" Brian grabbed Link's bow.

"HEY, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BOW! GIVE IT BACK!"

"WAIT LINK, LEMME DO SOMETHIN—"

"Take THIS! And THIS!" Gilbert yelled as he threw magic beans at the climbing guards.

"THIS TOO!" Ines threw the Zora Mask at them.

"Are you two stupid! That ain't gonna do anything—" Tatl gasped when Ines threw her mask. "WHY'D YOU THROW THAT, YOU NEED IT!"

Ines gasped. "Oh yeah! SHIIIT!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nicole continued to yell behind them.

"You guys, STOP! WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Hayarpi started grabbing at the bow too.

But then in all the chaos between Brian, Link, Hayarpi, and the bow, somebody had actually loaded an arrow and accidentally fired it through the window, right at the beehive from earlier. The hive fell from the ceiling and exploded on the floor, releasing the bees WITHIN!

"BEEEEEES!" Nicole, Hayarpi, and Ines shrieked and ran away from the window. Link turned around, shoved the ladder (along with the guards climbing it) back down to the floor before grabbing Gilbert and Brian and following the girls.

Tatl watched as the bees went for the nearest targets—the pirates—stinging them with vicious toxins. After a while the bees stung everyone in the room and Aveil and her guards lay quiet on the ground. She sighed in relief. "Hah... I should've suggested that in the first place."

"Agreed."

The fairy blinked at the voice and turned around.

Then she gasped. "YOU!" Tatl screamed, flitting forward and pointing at the amethyst-eyed boy. "Not-human guy! How'd you get here? What do you want? Where are you going after you talk to us?"

"Why do you always ask questions when you see me?" Seth chuckled before moving to peek through the barred window. "Anyway, looks like they're all out cold." He looked around the area they were in. "Where are the others?"

"Running away in fear," the fairy started flittering off.

Seth followed her. "I came to help."

"What? Again?"

"Can't I?"

Tatl 'hmph'-ed, continuing down the hallway. Seth shrugged and followed.

But the fairy looked over her shoulder again, eyeing the redhead carefully.

She couldn't help but feel a little... _suspicious _of this guy.

It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ suspicion. But she couldn't place her finger on it, either. She couldn't tell what kind of suspicion it was. And she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for even feeling suspicious of him in the first place. After all, the redhead had appeared to the group only twice, but both those times he was able to save two of their members as well as helping the team advance in their quest.

But Tatl noticed how he knew of their mission, and was aware of their three-day time limit. He wasn't affected by their repeated time travel. He would appear out of nowhere, leave out of nowhere, and help the team but never ask for anything in return. She especially noticed a certain Asian girl and her odd reactions whenever he was mentioned. Fairies actually have the ability to read minds, so while the team never discussed it, Tatl was able to pick at their thoughts.

Link and Gilbert trusted him already, and Ines and Hayarpi completely adored him. Brian, although never saying anything, thought he was a little peculiar. Nicole thought the same, but she was quickly warming up to the amethyst-eyed boy...

Meanwhile with Seth, Tatl never disregarded how his first appearance included rescuing Nicole from total death. Those voices and auras she felt appeared related to him as well. And so it seemed quite obvious then; Seth revealed himself most often to Nicole, so perhaps he liked her somehow.

But the second time around, he appeared to everybody, as well as saving Gilbert.

And now he appeared in front of the fairy.

Tatl's eye twitched as she munched on her fingernails.

Just what the heck did this guy _want?_

"Hmm... maybe it's too early to tell," she muttered to herself.

Seth blinked. "Tatl, did you say something?"

The fairy eyed him. "... No."

–  
–

"Tatl, Tatl!" Nicole happily bounced up to the yellow fairy, waving a weapon that was shaped like a hook and had a thick handle on the bottom. "Look at our new toy; it was in Aveil's room. Ze HOOKSHOT! We can shoot at things and pull it towards us or have us be pulled towards it!"

The fairy yawned. "That's nice."

"We all have one. OBSERVE!"

Everyone brandished their new hookshots and posed stupidly. Tatl sweatdropped; she didn't ask to see all of theirs... but as she looked around she noticed a certain grumpy guy missing. "Hey. Where's Brian?"

Link gestured at the door. "Inside."

"The room?"

"Yeah. Guarding it for us."

"Why?"

"Aveil and her guards know we're here, so if they wake up and leave that room and alert the other pirates we can't get the other eggs."

"Oh." Pause. "Will Brian be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

–  
–

Brian stood in front of the door, arms crossed. Behind his feet were Ines's Zora Mask she threw earlier along with all the guards' weapons he'd collected beforehand so they'd have nothing to attack him with. In front of him a few guards had gained consciousness and were threatening him to move.

"We're threatening you to move!"

... Sigh.

The Hispanic boy unsheathed his bar mace.

And upon seeing the bar mace the guards shut up, paused... and then sat quietly down in their spots.

Brian cackled.

–  
–

"We got the egg from that room, and then we did Kai Bai Bo to decide who goes with who for the other three," Hayarpi explained.

"I ended up alone," Nicole sobbed.

Tatl eyed her. "Really."

"Yeah..." she looked up at the fairy, grinning. "Unless you wanna go with me?"

Tatl coughed. "Er... I might have something better..." she looked behind her.

The others looked too, and from the shadows stepped out a familiar somebody... "We meet again," Seth smiled.

"Seth!" Nicole called, excited.

... Wait. Excited?

"I-I mean... uh... hi! Err... how are you...?"

"I'm fine."

Ines and Hayarpi giggled, elbowing Nicole repeatedly. The Asian girl twitched and shoved them while Gilbert laughed slightly at the girls.

Link grinned too but turned back to the group. "Awesome, with Seth here we'll all have partners! So it'll be him and Nicole, me and Hayarpi, and Gilbert and Ines. After we find our eggs let's meet outside the fortress. If you're not back by sunrise we'll assume you got caught and leave you for dead."

Everyone gasped at him.

Link winked. "Just kidding! We'll rescue you."

Everyone fell over.

"Okay, SPLIT UP!"

"Wait—" Nicole tried, but before she knew it Hayarpi and Ines were dragging their partners away rather quickly, and there she was... alone... with the mysterious and handsome purple-eyed redhead... who had a sexy voice...

And that sexy voice was calling to her again. "... cole... Nicole? Hey!"

"Wha?" she turned around.

Seth gestured towards the fortress. "Let's go."

Nicole sweatdropped, patting her cheeks to get rid of the blush. Again, good thing it was nighttime! ... BUT WHY THE HELL WAS SHE ALWAYS BLUSHING, DAMMIT! "Uh, s-since you let me lead in Romani Ranch, you... wanna lead here at the fortress?"

Seth nodded. "All right. Follow me." He turned and walked off.

Nicole followed... but turned around one more time to glare at the eyes watching them. "GO AWAY ALREADY!"

Ines cackled from her hiding spot behind a crate and finally dragged her boyfriend away. Hayarpi did the same, giggling as she ran into a random threshold with Link.

Nicole turned again, running to catch up with the redhead. She sighed to herself though, just laughing quietly. '_Freakin' Ines and Hayarpi, really..._'

–

` With Link and Hayarpi... `

–

"C'mon Link, just for a few minutes!"

Link eyed Hayarpi. Now, she was never one to actually _ask_ to gallivant... and he kind of wanted to follow Seth and Nicole a little bit, too... but he shook his head. "Let's find the egg first and then we can stalk them later, okay?"

"Aww, okay..."

The two continued through the fortress. After going through a maze and stunning the lady guarding it, the two reached an empty room with brown walls and several doors.

Hayarpi looked around. "Hm, which one...?"

Link didn't reply but his eyes narrowed. "Hey, something's a little fishy here..." He paused, then grinned. "Hah! Fishy! Get it, like, ZORAS? AHHEHHEHAA!"

Hayarpi _stared._ Link continued laughing.

But then he shut up when a pair of bars came down in front of the entrance. The two immediately unsheathed their swords, turning around as they heard somebody land behind them.

"Well, well, well! It takes courage to come thieving in the Pirates' Fortress," said a green-clad, well-endowed (cough) pirate. "But I never thought I'd see kids here."

"Where's the Zora's eggs?" Hayarpi asked immediately.

"Nice rack," Link grinned. Hayarpi smacked him. Link sobbed. "The heck, Hayarpiii! I was just complimenting her weapons rack!" he pointed at the weapons rack that dropped from the ceiling too. Hayarpi fell over.

The pirate just giggled at them. "Oh, teenagers. But give up on the eggs, hm? Little kids like you won't have any use for it."

"Don't talk like you know us," Link unsheathed his sword. "Now tell us!"

"Hm. Fine then." She did a double take at him. "Oh, hold on a moment; look at yoouuu!"

The blond blinked. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, but you're so adorable... I could just _eat you up!_"

Link made a face.

The pirate gave a promiscuous smirk. "I'm going to _love_ doing this to you... now be impressed as I show you my gigantic _SWORD!_"

The Hylian sobbed. "GAHH, stupid innuendoooos!"

"At least it's a woman this time," Hayarpi sighed. "Harassing Link, I mean."

"HAYARPI! NOT HELPING!"

The woman took out a scimitar and jumped forward. "AAAAHAHHAHAHA!"

"HEY LOOK, UFO!" Hayarpi pointed behind her.

Both Link and the pirate looked. "WHERE?"

Hayarpi sweatdropped at Link, but used the pirate's confusedness to grab her ponytail. "LOL JK! I got yaaa!"

"OWW, MY BEAUTIFUL RED LOCKS! Let goooo!"

"No!" Hayarpi yanked it harder.

"EEEEKK!"

Finally Link recovered and he popped up in front of the girls. "Now pirate, tell us where the Zora eggs are!"

"I-I don't know—"

He pointed at her accusingly. "_LIIIIES!_"

Hayarpi started waved her sword. "Tell us, or I'LL CUT YOUR HAIR OFF!"

"Okay, okay! It's in a tank through that door," she pointed at two doors to the left. "J-just... my hair... please...!"

"Thanks!" Hayarpi giggled, releasing the pirate. She looked at Link. "C'mon, let's go get it!"

The Hylian nodded. The two ran over and opened the door, but blinked as darkness greeted them. "Eh?"

Hayarpi felt around the walls. "Maybe there's a light switch."

"SIKE!"

"Huh?—AAAHHH!" the two yelped as they were forcefully shoved into the dark room. They turned around just in time to see the green-clad pirate smirking evilly at the doorway.

"This time, _I_ got ya."

She slammed the door close.

Hayarpi closed her fist, growling. "Man, I _hate _it when people turn your own lines back on you...!"

Link though just sighed. "But isn't it ironic? We thought WE got HER, but then SHE ended up tricking US, so now here WE are in this dark, cold room where we can't see ANYTHING and with probably limited oxygen—"

"Link."

"Yes?"

"Shaddap."

"Okey."

–

` With Ines and Gilbert... `

–

"HAH!"

"HIYA!"

"WHOOCHAAA!"

"WATOHH!"

While Ines was exchanging blows with their own pirate, Gilbert had already found the door that led to the Zora egg and safely tucked it away in a jar. Now he was just sneaking around the rest of the room, peeking into the other doors to see what was inside.

"How 'bout this one—GAHH SPIDERS!" Gilbert slammed it close. He opened another. "This? Oh a cow."

"Mooooo," the cow greeted.

Gilbert pet it then closed the door. Next door... "Heeey, Chinese food!"

"Yesyes! Wud yoo like some DIMSUM?" a Chinese vendor grinned from behind his stand as he held out a tray of shrimp dumplings.

"Ooh I'd love some!"

"HEY! LEAVE OUR PERSONAL CHEF ALONE!" the pirate yelled.

Then Ines jumped on the pirates' back, pulling on her hair. "My baby can talk to whoever he _wants!_"

"EEEK, MY HAIR!"

Gilbert was already placing an order with the vendor. "... Yes, several of those, twelve shumai, and seven—or no, I mean eight! Eight siopao."

"Das it foh yoo?"

Gilbert looked to Ines. "HONEY! Want dessert?"

"Egg tart please!" Then Ines yelped as the pirate bit her arm. "OWW! Grr, now you're gonna get it...!"

"AAIIIEEEE!"

Gilbert turned back to the vendor. "And an egg tart."

"Okeydokey. Yo' total issss... $509 and 6 cents."

The Hispanic boy gaped. "_WHAAAAT!_"

The vendor gave him an annoyed look. "Don choo _WHAAAAT_ me! Yoo no how expensive to cook in dis dimension? Hah? Yoo no? HAH?"

"That's still a major rip off! C'mon, $30, how's that sound."

"No, NO! I already give yoo good price!"

"'Good price' my BUTT!"

And the two continued arguing, and Ines and the pirate continuing fighting.

–

` With Seth and Nicole... `

–

"Is it just me, or do you smell Chinese food?"

"What does 'Chinese' mean?"

Nicole almost fell over. "Nevermind..."

Seth eyed her in question but Nicole just waved her hand dismissively. The boy shrugged, just lifting up a jar with the Zora egg inside. "So... this is what a Zora egg looks like, huh?"

"You never saw one before?" the Asian girl sat down on the ridge. The two were standing on a high ledge southeast of the fortress, overlooking the suspension bridge that led to Aveil's room along with a good view of the entire plaza and guards below. Tatl was with them too, but she sort of felt like she shouldn't be there, so despite wanting to make her presence known she went to the fence a little ways off and just eavesdropped from a distance.

"I've seen them in diagrams, but this is my first time to see it in person." Seth turned the jar to examine from another angle. "It's bigger than I imagined..."

Nicole sweatdropped. "Still, I'd think you'd have some Zora friends or something. Don't you live here in Termina?"

"Yes. But I never had too many chances to explore..."

He drifted off. Nicole turned to look at him.

This was the first time Seth ever revealed _anything_ about his background. She couldn't ask before as circumstances limited her, or he just left too soon for her to do something... regardless, she wanted him to continue.

And so she broke the silence. "W... Why not?"

Seth looked at her.

Nicole corrected herself. "Why... didn't you have a chance to explore before, I mean..."

He was quiet, just gazing at her silently with amethyst eyes. Nicole stared back, hoping her persistence would make him talk more about himself... but the longer he stared, the more she felt sheepish and embarrassed and eventually she ended up being the first to turn away.

"Tch, fine. Don't say anything then," she muttered to herself, rubbing her cheeks. Stupid blush...

"I... or rather, my family..."

Nicole froze as the wind picked up his voice.

"... We come from a long line of warriors," Seth started softly. Nicole watched as the redhead sat down beside her on the ridge, placing the Zora egg farther to keep it from harm's way. He looked up at the skies, eyes softening as he remembered... "Our purpose was to be the strongest. We had to be invincible, and our destiny was to lead. Because of our strength, we ended up having many enemies that wanted to take that strength away from us. And because of those enemies, as the youngest in my family, I was restricted from going outside very often..."

Nicole was quiet, letting his story sink in. She wanted to hear the details (ie, what family? who were your enemies? so what happened with everybody?), but the fact that he was answering a question for once instead of ignoring it like how he did with Gilbert kept her from prodding any further. So she just nodded and muttered a soft, "I see."

She recalled the fight against the pirate earlier in order to get the Zora's egg. Seth moved with incredible speed and power, so him being from a family of warriors made a lot of sense.

She cleared her throat. "Did your family... train with magic too?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Is that... how you were able to speak to me?"

He looked up at her in surprise.

Nicole smiled sheepishly. "Those voices in Woodfall were yours, weren't they?"

Seth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Y... but how did you...?"

"I recognized your voice," she explained, kicking her feet against the air. "When I met you, you seemed familiar. And the more you appeared to us, the more I recognized it. I thought it was just me," she grinned up at him. "But judging by your reaction, looks like I'm right."

Seth blinked, but his surprise vanished quickly and he just smirked, looking back down into the plaza. "Well. You got me."

The blood rushed to her cheeks again. But she didn't let that stop her, firing another question. "Can I ask; why did you call out to me?"

"I wanted to help."

"W... Why?"

Silence.

The redhead looked over at her. "You..."

She held her breath.

"You're after Skull Kid, aren't you?"

Nicole blinked, a little surprised. But she nodded. Seth smiled, then looked back down into the fortress plaza. She 'oh'-ed quietly to herself, looking down at her lap.

So... the only reason why he appeared to them... was because of his _own_ agenda against Skull Kid, huh?

Slowly, her hands started to curl, gripping softly at the cloth of her pants.

It was weird; suddenly she felt colder. Drained.

And why did she sort of feel... disappointed?

_Upset,_ even...?

Meanwhile the yellow fairy in the distance had crossed her arms, gazing up at the stars in silence. While she wasn't looking at the two, she could certainly feel their auras... while quite warm earlier, Nicole suddenly seemed to clam up.

After a moment Seth stood up.

"I think the rest are taking too long," He looked to her, holding his hand out. "C'mon. Maybe they ran into trouble."

Nicole eyed his hand. Usually she'd take it right away.

But this time she hesitated.

Seth blinked. "Nicole?—"

"We're _FREEEEE!_"

The two blinked, looking over to the source of the ecstatic scream. In the plaza below, the pirates had gathered around a new hole in the fortress wall... and they gaped as they saw Link's blond, dirty (literally) head pop out.

"Yes! AHAHAHA! We're free, Hayarpi! We're out of that room! I _KNEW_ that spork from Anju's kitchen was gonna come in handy one day—" he shut up when all the guards pointed their halberds at him. "... Dammit, Farore."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" came another scream from another direction. Everyone looked—from another passageway came Gilbert, running like a crazy person carrying a plastic bag in one hand and Ines slung over his other shoulder. Hot on his heels was the Chinese vendor who was waving a wok at him threateningly.

"Hay, HAY! YOO COME BACK, YOO STILL OWE FIHTY DOLLAH! HAAAAAY!"

The pirates gasped. "More intruders! AFTER THEM!"

Nicole squeaked when Seth hooked an arm under her knees and slung the other around her back, picking her up. He grinned. "Hold on tight!"

"H-Huh? What're you—AAIIEEE!"

He jumped from the high ledge, Nicole clutching onto him for dear life as Tatl followed the pair quietly. They landed on ground level where the other four were and the redhead started running towards Gilbert. Gilbert saw the two and grinned but kept running from the vendor. "Ooooh, yohoho! Hey guys!" He eyed the bridal-style carrying and smirked. "What's going on, huh?"

"Did you two get the Zora egg?" Seth asked, completely ignoring as usual. Nicole sweatdropped _heavily._

Ines held up a jar. "Yah!"

Brian burst out of the room he'd been guarding this entire time. "YOU GUYS! HAVE YOU FOUND THE STUPID EGGS YET, I'M GETTING HUNGRY!"

"Hi darling!" Hayarpi cheered.

"AAHHHH!" Link ran by behind her, pirates following.

Seth caught his collar. "Link, you've got the egg too?"

He held up another jar. "Yep, somehow!"

"Okay, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"WAIT!" Hayarpi called. She bust out the Pictobox, turning around and aiming it at the group of pirates chasing them. "SAY CHEESE!"

The pirates gave gigantic 'WTF' looks.

Hayarpi snapped a photo, cackled, and then ran out through the entrance. Everyone followed quickly without another word.

And as Aveil watched them escape, she sobbed, falling to her knees and cradling her head in her hands. "Nooo... there goes our rep...!"

Tijo popped up and pat her back. "I understand how you feel."

Her eye twitched.

–

` Great Bay Coast + 2:27am `

–

"Sheesh, finally," Brian breathed a heavy sigh of relief as everybody stood on the small land outside the fortress. He pointed to the bag in Gilbert's hand. "And what's that?"

Gilbert held it out. "Chinese food!" he handed everyone a siopao and some dumplings. Everyone sweatdropped but thanked him and ate it anyway.

"Ooh! This is good! What's 'Chinese' mean, though?" Link mumbled through his food.

"It's an ethnicity," Gilbert laughed. He did a double take at him. "... And why are you dirty."

"You too," Ines murmured as she eyed Hayarpi.

The Hylian and Armenian sweatdropped, trying to pat the dirt off their clothes and hair. "Long story short, this pirate locked us in a room and Link used a spork to dig us to the Zora tank, then outside," Hayarpi explained.

"... A _spork?_"

"Yeah."

"_Really?_"

"I know huh."

"Hehe," Link gave a thumbs up as he finished his dumplings and patted his hands clean. "Well anyway let's put the eggs in the aquarium before they die a tragic, premature death."

The team nodded, heading for the laboratory. Upon seeing them enter the GB scientist waved in greeting. "Ooh, Mikau's friends from earlier along with _their_ friends! Tell me, have you retrieved the Zora eggs?"

Link nodded, climbing up the ladder. "Yeah. Only four though, since that's all the pirates had," he said as he dumped the eggs into the tank.

The scientist sighed. "Well, the eggs can't hatch if they aren't all together, yanno. Go find the rest of the eggs and put them in the aquarium too!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" The Hylian jumped down the aquarium and turned to his friends. "All right, next plan of action. I think we shou—"

"_**WAIT A MINUTE!**_" the old man suddenly yelled. Link shut up as the scientist paused for a moment, and he approached the group a little closer. He headed towards a specific _somebody,_ who, despite his previous escapes, this time was still with the group. "... You..."

Tatl, Link and the earthlings blinked. The GB scientist had stopped in front of Seth.

The redhead blinked. "Yes...?"

"You look... _very_ familiar."

"R... really."

"Yes... as if I've seen your face somewhere before," he reached a hand up, touching Seth's jawline softly. The younger twitched, a little freaked out. "Somewhere... from a long, _long_ time ago—"

"Hey, no touchy the bishie!" Ines and Hayarpi stepped up in front of the redhead, pushing the old man's hand away. Tatl slapped her forehead, Gilbert and Brian's eyes twitched, and Seth just breathed a sigh of relief...

Link laughed at them, looking at Nicole for her reaction. But she was just standing there with an odd, neutral expression... she noticed him looking and glanced back, tilting her head. Link shook his head. She 'oh'-ed and her expression turned neutral again. The Hylian's eyebrows furrowed; something seemed off about her... maybe he'll ask later.

Meanwhile, the GB scientist just raised an eyebrow at the earthlings. They seemed to trust the amethyst-eyed boy...

So he shrugged. "Hm. Perhaps it was just my imagination," the scientist shrugged, turning towards his bookcase. He used a finger to guide along the titles of the books before pulling out a small one. "Right, moving on. I also have a piece of advice for you children." The team blinked. "A few days ago I saw the pirates being attacked by sea snakes near Pinnacle Rock. Perhaps some of their treasure dropped into the depths of the snakes' lair?"

Gilbert sobbed. "Whaaat? Now it's sea snakes?"

Link nodded. "Okay. So our next destination is Pinnacle Rock?"

"Yes. And the only thing that can guide you through the murky waters are golden seahorses. Have you seen any lately?"

Hayarpi gasped. "The fisherman! He has one, and he'll give it to us in exchange for this!" she held up the group picture of the pirates and their big 'wtf' looks at the camera. "YAY FOR EVERYTHING BEING CONNECTED! Bwahaha, TO THE HUT!" she squealed in excitement and ran out of the laboratory.

The others sweatdropped heavily, following the Armenian girl outside.

But just before Link went out of the door, the scientist caught his hand.

"Sorry. One _last_ thing."

Link twitched. "Listen, I—" he was silenced when a small book was shoved into his arms. "Huh? What's..."

"A book of legend. The text is in old Terminian, but I'm sure you'll understand the gist. Look through it later, when you have time."

The blond eyed the old man suspiciously. "Okay... thanks, I guess..." Quickly he went out of the door.

The scientist nodded, turning back to face his aquarium. He chuckled slightly.

"I guess some myths _are_ true, hm...?"

–

` Great Bay Coast `

–

After trading the photo for the seahorse, the team had gathered in front of the coastline, listening as the little seahorse spoke to them. "Please, bring me back to my home near Pinnacle Rock..." it pleaded in its cute, tiny voice.

"Aaaawwww...!" Ines and Hayarpi squee-ed.

Link looked around. "Where's Pinnacle Rock?"

"That direction," Seth pointed to two tall, sharp rocks in the distance. "Beyond that threshold lies the lair of sea snakes. But be careful, as the snakes are vicious and won't hesitate to consume anything in their way."

"... You sound like you're not going with us," Ines sweatdropped.

Seth smiled sheepishly. "I'm not. My part here is finished."

"Awwww...!" Ines and Hayarpi pouted. Brian and Gilbert's eyes twitched s'more and Tatl and Link just sweatdropped _heavily._

"Good luck. Until next time."

Tatl scoffed. "Tch, what're you gonna do _this_ time, 'UFO' again?"

Suddenly the little seahorse burst out sobbing. "HEEEEY, WHY AREN'T WE MOVING! I WANNA GO HOME ALREADYYY, WAHHH!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. "Okay, okayy! Sheesh, we'll go to Pinnacle Rock now, calm down!" Link assured.

It squealed. "Yay~!"

Tatl's eye twitched at it. "Yeah... ANYway—" she and the others looked up.

But Seth had disappeared.

Tatl shook her fist at the air. "DAMN YOU, UN-HUMAN GUUUUY!"

The boys sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Ines and Hayarpi had turned to Nicole, noticing that she hadn't said bye to Seth, nor has she said anything since the team left the Pirates' Fortress. They were a bit surprised to see her expression looking a little down... Ines placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nic?"

Nicole looked up. "Yeah?"

"What's up? You seem kinda weird."

Brian snickered. "Isn't she always weird." Gilbert elbowed him, _HARD._ Brian 'ACK'-ed in pain and bent over, quiet.

"No, I just..." Nicole shook her head. "Sorry! I'm okay, I was just, zoning out there. Uh, what're we doing? Pinnacle Rock, right? C'mon, let's GO!" she forced out a cackle and jumped into the ocean.

Hayarpi blinked. "Huh? I thought she couldn't swi—"

"OH YEAH I CAN'T SWIM! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEakjddgurglegurgle...!"

The earthlings fell over. Link jumped in, grabbed her arm then pulled her back to shore. He held out her Zora Mask. "Yeeeahh. Put this on first."

Nicole sweatdropped, slapping on her Zora Mask along with the rest of her friends. With the golden seahorse in hand, they jumped into the waters of Great Bay and headed towards Pinnacle Rock.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaayayaaaii, Seth. =.= Hehe, and don't forget Nicole's just 14-years-old, so she's allowed to have a reaction like that... ;)

**Ryo:** And furthermore, nagami-sama will have Internet access during her leave in July, so she'll continue to update! ... Maybe! ;;;

**A/N:** Depends if I can bring my game with me, BAHAHAHA XD

**Niagra:** (shoves them aside) WELL! Great Bay Temple's coming up, and Seth's identity is slowly starting to be revealed. I sense more drama as well! But of course, more crazy crack humor too! WHAT MORE ADVENTURES WILL OUR HEROES FACE!

**Link:** Stay tuned for the next chapter of WITb!

**A/N:** And thank you for the constant support! Reading your reviews and seeing alerts/favs makes my heart so happy. ;.; Thank you, thank you!

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** 'TIL NEXT TIIIIME ^^V

**- nagami c.**


	21. Water Temples are Everyone's Best Friend

**A/N:** Guess who's back! Back again! nagami's back! Tell a friend!

**Ryo:** nagami-sama! How was (beep-the-place-nagami-went-to-beep)?

**A/N:** MUY BIEN! It was gorgeous, I wish I could've stayed longer, but o'course I missed my beloved USA. =D In other news, two new pics: lian-ne of DeviantArt drew Seth, and yuumei finished the picture of Brian and Hayarpi—THE LINKS ARE IN MY PROFILE! GO LOOK AT 'EM BOTH!

**Niagra:** We finally get to see what Seth looks like neck down~ and all three "White Collection" pictures are finished, so ya'll go go go!

**A/N:** Ahh, it took a year, but it was so worth it. They're all so gorgeous... and like I said before, those white outfits/colored hearts pics aren't just symbolic images; they are from a _future scene_ in this story. :3 Ooooh suspense... kinda! But yeah. And uh, I think that's it.

**Link:** Long chappy to make up for the wait. Let's do thiiiis!

**A/N/Ryo/Niagra/Link:** W00T!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_Nicole shook her head. "Sorry! I'm okay, I was just, zoning out there. Uh, what're we doing? Pinnacle Rock, right? C'mon, let's GO!" she forced out a cackle and jumped into the ocean._

_Hayarpi blinked. "Huh? I thought she couldn't swi—"_

_"OH YEAH I CAN'T SWIM! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEakjddgurglegurgle...!"_

_The earthlings fell over. Link jumped in, grabbed her arm then pulled her back to shore. He held out her Zora Mask. "Yeeeahh. Put this on first."_

_Nicole sweatdropped, slapping on her Zora Mask along with the rest of her friends. With the golden seahorse in hand, they jumped into the waters of Great Bay and headed towards Pinnacle Rock._

–

` Great Bay :: The Second Day + 10:25am `

–

"You've learned the New Wave Bossa Nova! It's the melody taught by the Zora children that invigorates singing voices!" Ines cheered in the middle of the lab after the Zora eggs hatched. She reached over and kissed Gilbert's cheek. "Thanks for letting me say it this time."

He grinned. Link held up his sparkly ocarina. "Hm, singing voices? So you mean..."

"Yes, Link." Gilbert burst into song. "Can we pretend that aiirrplanes in the night sky are like SHOOTING STA—"

"_**NO, WE CANNOT!**_" Brian, Ines and Hayarpi screamed into his ear, obviously quite tired of that song. Who isn't?

Tatl ignored them as usual, turning to the Hylian. "Looks like we gotta visit Lulu. C'mon, we're almost to the Great Bay Temple!"

The team nodded, leaving the lab. GB scientist grabbed Link's wrist again though. "Young sir! Did you read that book I gave you?"

"No; why, is it really important that I have to read it asap or something?"

"Er, no, but—"

"Okay, then I promise I'll read it later," Link reassured, taking his hand back. "Thanks for the help!"

And with that he followed his friends. GB scientist sighed. "Tch. Fine. Have the plot play out nagami's way, then..."

Hehehe!

–

` Zora Hall `

–

"RUTOOOO—"

The Zora held up a sign. 'NO, I'M LULU'

Brian sheathed his sword. "Oh yeah."

Hayarpi went forward. "Lulu, good news! Mikau gathered all your eggs back together again, and they hatched and are safe in the scientist's lab," she explained, smiling at the Zora's relieved expression. "And now he has a song for you..." she looked behind them.

Link was stuffing his face with... guess what? "MMPPFFHh! I _love_ these shrimp chips man, HAIL YEAHH—"

Tatl snatched the bag away. "EAT LATER!"

"Aw finneee..." he went up to Lulu and started to sing. "Can we pretend that aaiirrplanes—"

"_**OTHER **_**SONG!**" the earthlings twitched madly. Why did Link have to have a knack of remembering songs after hearing them once?

"Oh, my baaad!" he took out his guitar, strumming the New Wave Bossa Nova.

Lulu nodded, singing with the guitar riff, feeling the familiarity of the song. But suddenly the ground started shaking. Everyone looked around, then screamed like old ladies as the island behind them rose to reveal a gigantic turtle with sleepy eyes. It yawned, smiling at the group. "MMMHMMHMM! I slept verrrry well!"

"That's nice, but who are you?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I just realized this when I opened my eyes. The passing of days is quite quick, isn't it, Lulu?" the turtle looked to the Zora. ("Why does everyone ignore me," Gilbert sniffed.) "Yes, Lulu, it's nothing to be surprised at. Although my eyes were closed in sleep, I still see everything that occurs in this ocean."

Lulu stared at him blankly.

"... Hmm. It seems Lulu is confused."

The team fell over, _hard._ Tatl flitted up. "Yeah, 'scuse me. I don't know who you are, but I think you're related to the Great Bay Temple?"

"Indeed I am," the turtle grinned. "Call me a type of guardian."

"Nice. How can we get to this temple?"

"Ah, so you know of your mission! Well then, the open seas of Great Bay have need of your might. If you would climb onto my back..."

Tatl nodded, already flitting towards the gigantic reptile. The others bust out their hookshots to aim at the trees on the turtles' shell. Link aimed his hookshot too, but a new voice stopped him. "Ah, wait!"

He turned, seeing Lulu coming closer.

She smiled. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing my eggs..."

"Whooaaa, your voice!" Link cheered. "It's like, back!"

"Yes it is," the female Zora laughed. She put a hand close to her heart. "I can feel them now. They truly are safe, and I just wanted to let you and your friends know how much I appreciate it..."

"Awwww, you're like, welcome," Link grinned. "It was totally nothin', wo-maaaan."

She smiled back. But even as hippie-d out Link was at the moment, he had to notice the hint of sadness in her expression. "Well anyway, good luck." She took his hand. "May the Goddesses watch over you... Heroes and Heroines of Time."

Link blinked. The earthlings on top of the turtle exchanged confused glances. Their "ostentatious" titles—but how did Lulu...?

Then their eyes widened as they realized.

She knew Mikau wasn't around anymore.

Link's eyes softened as the realization came to him as well. He reached over, wrapping his arms around the Zora in a firm hug. And Lulu embraced him back, closing her eyes tightly.

A warm wind brushed against the shore.

–  
–

Everyone climbed off the turtle's back. They had arrived at an underwater entrance with braziers, a few barrels, a white symbol on the ground like the other temples and finally a door.

"Good luck, heroes. I will be here if you need me," the turtle reassured.

The team nodded at him and turned, pushing the blue door. It opened and let the seven through.

"Welcome to the Great Bay Temple," a Skulltula beside them greeted.

They eyed it. "Uhhh... thanks?"

Everyone looked around. Directly in front was a huge waterwheel. The room had an insanely high ceiling, and there were pipes of various sizes and colors, switches, levers, odd contraptions, moving devices, rushing water, enemies everywhere, and the strong smell of metal all around...

Silence.

"What time is it again," Link mumbled.

Brian looked at his watch. "Second day, almost 2pm."

"..."

"... Uh, Song of Time?" Ines coughed.

Link took out his ocarina. "I feel bad for wasting a cycle, but I doubt we're gonna finish this in a day and a half..."

His teammates sweatdropped but nodded. Dammit, time limit!

"Here's the plan. Rest now, reset, then go back here?"

"You have to rest?" Tatl sighed.

"Well yea—"

"You absolutely HAVE to?"

"Want us to knock out while fighting monsters?" Ines rolled her eyes.

The fairy just pouted as Link played the Song of Soaring. Why did humans require sleep? Such a waste of time.

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of the First Day + 6:00am `

–

"Well, that's always a trip," Gilbert sweatdropped as the seven wandered out of the clock tower, refreshed & ready to go!

"Oh yeah, I'll get supplies first since we're going straight to the temple," Ines reminded. "West Clock Town, right?"

"Yeah; can I go with you?" Gilbert asked.

Ines reached over and laced their fingers together. "Awww of course, darling!" The two started skipping away westwards.

"Hurry up lovebirds, we literally don't have all day!" Tatl yelled after them.

Then suddenly, Link gasped. Everyone else looked at him. "I just remembered something!" He looked at Nicole, who still hadn't said anything within the first 1,000 words of this chapter, which was pretty odd by her standards. "You."

Nicole blinked. "Wazzap?"

"C'mere."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

Nicole suddenly looked panicked. "About what?"

"You know. C'mon!"

"NO!" She turned around and bolted away, waving her hands like a headless chicken.

Tatl and Brian sweatdropped. Hayarpi looked at Link. "Were you gonna ask why she's being mute?"

"Weeelll, that was the plan, since I don't wanna start a temple with weird buried issues like we had at Snowhead—"

"_WE'RE SORRYYYY!_" Brian and Hayarpi sobbed and latched onto Link.

The Hylian twitched. "IT'S OKAY SHEESH LET GO—"

"OWCHIES!"

The four looked up. As Nicole was running away screaming, she didn't see a boy walking hurriedly the opposite direction, looking distracted; the two ended up crashing into each other, the girl yelping as she fell to the ground.

"Gah~!" the boy with an odd yellow mask yelled as he fell too. He saw the girl and immediately scrambled up, apologizing as he held his hand out. "Ah, I-I'm sorry! I should've watched where I was going..."

"Actually that was my bad too," Nicole laughed sheepishly, taking his hand and being heaved to her feet. She eyed his mask. "How cute, is that a Pikachu mask?"

"Pika-what?"

The rest of the group ran over to them. Link had crouched down and picked up a red envelope with gold décor. He turned it over, examining it a bit... it was addressed to a building in East Clock Town, and for some reason, it looked kinda familiar...

"Uh, that's mine," the masked boy snatched it away rather quickly. He eyed the black-haired girl. "Anyways, you're okay?"

Nicole blinked. "Yeah, just fine—"

"Good." He waved. "Well, bye!"

"See you later!" Nicole waved back.

"Doubt it..."

"Wha?"

"Nothing."

The group watched as he ran off, sticking the letter in a mailbox before running back up the ramp he came from.

It was quiet.

Link's eyes narrowed at the mailbox. So familiar, but he couldn't place it! Now he knew how Nicole always felt... oh yeah, speaking of her—

"We're back!" Ines announced as she returned, Gilbert holding up a few paper bags. "Okay, we ready?"

"As ready as ever," Tatl sighed, harassing Link again for his Ocarina of Time. "C'mon, chop chop!"

The Hylian swat her away as he raised his instrument. Guess he'd have to ask later...

–

` Great Bay Temple `

–

"Okay. Let's try this again," Link laughed as they stood in front of the entrance.

"I will be here if you need me," the turtle behind them repeated. Then it looked around, raising an eyebrow. Déjà vu?

Ines glanced at Gilbert. The Hispanic boy 'oh!'-ed as he remembered. "Hey, guys?" he suddenly spoke. The rest of the team looked at him. "Remember when Ines and I went to get supplies at that shop? We met a weird scarecrow there... and uh, don't be shocked, but... it seems like he knows some stuff about the Song of Time."

Everyone gasped. Tatl flitted up. "Like what?"

"He went around in riddles," Ines sweatdropped. "But basically I think he said that if we play the Song of Time _twice,_ we'll jump forward half a day... and if we play it _backwards,_ then we'll slow down the flow of time itself."

Everyone **STARED.**

"... I said not to be shocked," Gilbert laughed stupidly.

"THAT IS _EXTREMELY_ USEFUL INFORMATION," Tatl gasped, grabbing at Gilbert's face. "LISTEN. THIS COULD HELP US FREE THE GUARDIANS EASIER. MAKE OUR ENTIRE QUEST _FASTER!_ SO YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING WITH US, OR ELSE I WILL POUND YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE IN **_SO_** FREAKING HARD—"

"We ain't joking, and get your paws off my hunny!" Ines twitched as she pried the fairy off.

Hayarpi tilted her head. "Well... if you think about it, it'd make a lot of sense for those effects to happen since the Song of Time has that kind of control anyway..." She looked to Link. "Maybe... we can test it now?"

Everyone exchanged glances. The Hylian nodded, taking out his ocarina again. "Well it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"As long as you don't play the jumping-forwards song, why not," the fairy nodded.

Link sweatdropped. Down, A, Right; Down, A, Right...

_

* * *

_

_Everyone was shrouded by a familiar, soft white light. But instead of falling through a tower of clocks like they usually did when going back in time, the clocks surrounded the team so that they stood back to back with each other._

_Then it seemed as if gravity got stronger, weighing the team down slightly as they swayed to the sounds of ticking..._

* * *

Everyone fell over.

"NOW _THAT_ WAS A TRIP," Gilbert muttered, eyes spinning.

"I feel fine," Tatl laughed at the rest of the team who'd collapsed. Apparently time-alteration doesn't affect fairies—lucky for her!

Link sat up, rubbing his head. "So, how do we know if it really slowed down?"

Brian looked at his watch again, observing the second hand. It moved like normal. "Well this didn't change..."

"I guess we can just look outside when we're done and compare it with Brian's watch later," Hayarpi suggested. "Either way, we should just get this temple started!"

Everybody nodded, proceeding past the first door. The seven were greeted with the colorful pipes and contraptions all around.

Silence.

"... I led the first one," Ines murmured.

"I led the second," Hayarpi added.

"And I have dibs on the last," Nicole coughed. "So either Brian or Gilbert."

"What the—you can't do that!" Brian grumbled.

_~* She can do that. *~_

Brian almost fell over at the ceiling. "Not fair, Keikya!"

_~* Teehee! *~_

"I have a feeling this is my dungeon," Gilbert declared, stepping forward. "Y'know, like how Ines's was Woodfall and Hayarpi's was Snowhead... so yeah, just follow me, everybody!" He looked at his friends.

They stared back, looking kind of scared.

Gilbert almost fell over. "Oh come on! I'll lead really good!"

They continued to stare, unsure... but Link nodded. "Well... if Gilbert _really_ feels this is his dungeon, then we should be okay, right guys?" the Hylian laughed sheepishly.

The rest of the team nodded slowly.

"'Kay then... lead the way," Link coughed.

"Let us know if you feel any conflicting feelings regarding direction," Tatl muttered to Brian. The Spanish boy nodded.

Gilbert was looking around. "Okay, lessee..." he spotted a yellow switch on the water. "Ooh!" he slapped on his Zora Mask, swimming over and flipping it.

Everyone watched as the yellow waterspout that was turning the large waterwheel died. The wheel froze.

Silence part two.

"... I have a feeling that's supposed to be on," Hayarpi murmured sheepishly.

Gilbert sweatdropped and turned the switch again, the waterspout reactivating. Then he went over to his friends and looked around, trying to think of a way that'd lead to the next room. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh..."

–

` 30 Minutes Later... `

–

"... Uuuuhhhhhhhmmmmmmm—"

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Tatl blew up, shoving his face aside.

Gilbert gasped and shoved her back. "NO, I GOT IT!" he pointed to an underwater switch that nobody had ever seen before. "_That's_ the one we should flip! And then _that_ spout," he pointed to a waterspout at the right. "should activate, giving us access to the path on the second floor. And when we're on top of the platform, kill that Big Skulltula in the southwest, and pop the balloon underneath the platform we're standing on right now to free two of the stray fairies, which'll be purple."

Everyone _STARED._

"I'll get the switch!" he grinned, hopping into the water.

"... Toldja not to underestimate him," Nicole murmured.

"YOU SAID NOTHING!" Everyone else twitched.

And so the team did everything Gilbert said, making it to the next room.

–  
–

"_AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_" everyone screamed as they were whirled around in the mad current.

"THIS WAY!" Gilbert yelled, ducking into an exit. The six followed, being spit out into another room.

"Dude, not fun," Brian grumbled as he climbed onto a platform. The group shook off their nausea, killing some things in the room before proceeding out the other passage.

A map, a compass, a key and more crazy water currents later...

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Link gagged as they appeared in another room. Nicole handed him some Airborne. "Uh, what is that."

Then Hayarpi pointed to a door in the corner. "Hey, a locked door!"

Everyone climbed up from the water and entered. Immediately after their first step the door barred shut behind them. Tatl eyed the bars warily. "Tch. We know what this means..."

Ines made a face at the green goo dripping from the vents on the wall. "Ew. What is that?"

"Sewage?" Hayarpi muttered.

"Smells like updawg in here!" Nicole exclaimed.

Link eyed her. "What's updawg?"

"... AAAAAHAHAHAHHA!"

The Hylian looked confused. Everyone else slapped their foreheads. "Aaaanyway..." Tatl looked around the room. "WHEEEERE'S the mini boss already? Hey come out come out, wherever you a—" she shut up when something bouncy landed on the Hylian's head. She made a face.

Link blinked at her. "What?"

The earthlings looked too, then promptly screamed. "AAHHHHHH!"

"WHAAAAT!"

"EEWW THE THING ON YOUR HEAD!"

The blond gasped. "WHAT IS IT?"

"WE DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S _GROSS!_"

"EWWW!"

"AAHHHH!" the earthlings screeched and ran away.

"AAAHHHH! AAAHHHHHH! WHAT'S ON MY HEAD? AAGGGHH! HELP MEEE!" the Hylian ran around in circles.

Tatl made a face. "You guys help him! What if it eats him or somethi—"

"NOOO I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN—" Link shut up as a pink thing landed in front of him. "Eh?"

"AHHH! ANOTHER ONE!" the earthlings screamed from a corner.

"Look, it's coming from up there!" Hayarpi pointed upwards.

Everyone followed her gaze... and made even more grossed-out faces. "I-Is that... a gigantic green eye," Gilbert gulped. Everyone else nodded slowly. "Surrounded... by other, smaller pink gooey eyes..." Everyone else nodded again. "Dude. _Sick._ In a bad way, I mean."

"How DAAAARE you!" the eye squealed like a fat lady in an opera. The team screamed, ultimately freaked out as it detached itself from the ceiling.

"We can take this!" Ines reassured as the pink bubbles formed a shield around the gigantic eye. "M... Maybe."

But then _IT_ moved towards them.

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed and ran to a corner.

But of course _IT_ followed.

"GYAAAHHHH!"

"No wait, we be WARRIORS!" Link forced himself to stop, turning around and unsheathing his sword. "DIE, FOUL BEING!" he raised his sword to stab at the bubbles, but before he could do any damage another bubble popped off and stuck to his arm. He ran away screaming the opposite direction trying to shake it off.

The earthlings sweatdropped at him but nodded, unsheathing their swords. Fine, might as well! They ran towards it. "AAAAYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIIYIYI!"

"Take this!" Gilbert slashed at the eye. One popped off and started following him. "AAAHHH!"

"DIE DIE DIEEEEE!" Brian yelled as he tried prying three off at a time. But it simply wouldn't do and only one would pop off. "Gah! This is a waste of time—there's millions of little bubbles on it, how are we supposed to...!"

"IDEA!" Hayarpi grinned all of a sudden. She held out her hand. "Make sure your footing's firm, guys!"

Link blinked. "Why—" he shushed when Hayarpi waved her hand, and a burst of wind came forth from her body. A small tornado started forming in the room. The Hylian tried running away, but in the end he was too much of a slowpoke ("HEY!") and he got swallowed up in it. "WAAHHHH!"

The Armenian girl gasped. "NOOO, LINK!" She waved at him sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"HEEEELP!"

"Link!" Nicole gasped, jumping forward. She focused for a moment before firing her magic.

Link looked relieved as he saw the energy, thinking it'd be similar to when she protected him with her magic in Snowhead. "Oh, thank Din—" he shut up though as he was suddenly electrocuted by the energy. "AaaAhZZZjaklsjdaaAZZZ!"

Nicole looked appalled. "AHH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" She waved at him sheepishly too. "Sorry?"

Brian slapped his forehead. Ines sighed in exasperation. "Sheesh, guys!" She snapped her fingers. Some roots burst out from the floor and grabbed Link from within the tornado, canceling out the electricity as well before putting him on the ground gently. (Ines seemed to have the most control over her powers.) She ran over to the blond. "Linkeh! Still alive?"

Link twitched. "Barely, yeah..."

"Sorry Link!" Nicole called out again. She looked at her hands, though. Her element was magic, which she noticed called forth two things: electricity and wavelengths. The electricity was used as offense, via a stinging silver ray. The wavelengths were used as defense, like her dome, or to cancel out another magic attack...

She _clearly_ intended to use the wavelength. She'd never called out the wrong medium before, so why...

"Nicole, you okay?" Brian appeared beside her after popping a few more bubbles.

"Kinda—" she eyed him. "Whoa, you're asking me that?"

"What, is there somethin' wrong with asking?"

Nicole sweatdropped. "No, but usually you don't care—"

"YOU INSINUATIN' THAT I'M A BAD FRIEND!"

Nicole sweatdropped even more. "NO! THE HECK MAN—"

"You GUUUUYS!" came Gilbert's sob. "I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF!"

Everyone looked—the entire time the rest of them were attacking and talking to each other, Gilbert managed to destroy the majority of pink bubbles so that now the gigantic green eye was showing. They blinked. "Actually you can, hun!" Ines laughed, taking out an arrow. "Aim at the eyeball?"

"Yups," Tatl filed her nails.

When the chance came, Ines fired, striking the eyeball dead center. It howled like a dying chihuahua but it wasn't done for yet—it turned to the group, enraged eye dripping with green goo.

They stared at it with even MOAR horror!

Then it charged.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they ran away.

"NiCOOOLE! This would be a good time for your magiiic!" Link yelled, still a little bruised from being electrocuted earlier.

Nicole eyed him guiltily but nodded, aiming her hand. Energy burst from her palm, but when it collided with the eyeball it only stumbled, but no electricity had emitted. Her magic had turned back into wavelengths. "Eh? What the—! BUT I WANTED ELECTRICITY THIS TIME!"

"WHY YOU TRIPPIN', NIC!" Ines screeched.

"YO I DON'T KNOOOW!"

Link twitched at his friends, yanking out his bow. "Fine, if not magic, then the old fashioned way!" he stopped at a corner, aiming at the eyeball until it was coming his direction. The eyeball noticed the stray member, changing its course to ram into the Hylian. Just when it was five feet from him however, Link fired, embedding another arrow into its pupil.

The eyeball howled again, backing up into the center of the room. Link looked to the others. "Guys, finishing kill!"

"But _you _usually do the finishing," Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"WHATEVER JUST STAB IT!"

"HAYAAAAAAA!" the earthlings screamed, running forward and stabbing the eye repeatedly and kicking it and punching it. Eventually it was reduced to a gross, oozing pile of... mushy green stuff.

Link made a face as he watched his friends back off, seeing green goo drip off their clothing. "... I said _stab,_ not _maul_..."

Gilbert walked towards him. "Link. Gimme a hug?"

"No man, you're covered in eye goo—" he started running when Gilbert ran towards him. "GET AWAY!"

"AWWW, C'MON LINKEH! HUG ME LIKE A MAAAAN!"

The rest of the team turned as they heard a sparkly chime. Six chests appeared in the middle of the room. "Ooh, what do we have this time?" Tatl flittered over, kicking one open. Out floated... THE ICE ARROW!

"DA DA DA DAAAA!" everyone sang as they held it above their heads.

"What a cool item; no pun intended!" Hayarpi giggled, tucking the arrow spell in her pocket. "Shall we move on?"

"Please," Brian mumbled, grabbing Gilbert and Link and dragging them out of the room. The girls followed. Though Brian had to look back at the black-haired girl, who was still looking at her hands worriedly. Link did the same; the two exchanged glances...

–  
–

"Gross, yuck, eww, lalala, this is nastyyy," Ines sang as she used the temple water to slather off the eyeball gunk.

Hayarpi pointed. "Missed a spot."

"Really?" the Colombian girl paused for a moment... before completely just dumping her head in the water. Gilbert reached over to help wash her hair again. Hayarpi and Tatl sweatdropped at them _heavily._

Behind them, Brian was squeezing his shirt dry and Link was wiping the Gilded Sword. And in an odd instance, Nicole was alone on the other side of the platform, running some water through her hair to cleanse it. But her hair was fine really; the two eyed her expression looking slightly dazed...

Brian looked to the blond, nudging him. Link pointed at himself. Brian nodded. "Since I always make fun of her she doesn't take me seriously unless I'm annoyed."

Link almost fell over. "You need to work on that, then."

"Hmph."

"But okay... how 'bout you guys?"

"We'll go ahead," Hayarpi popped up next to them with the other three. "Since we flipped that one red switch we need to check if anything else in the temple changed."

"Oh... then..." The blond looked over.

Nicole was kicking her feet in the water. Slowly. It was weird; she never did anything s_lowly._ If at all it was at a rapid pace, almost frantic, never knowing what she was really doing... but now...

Link nodded at the others. "'Kay, we'll catch up."

"We'll send Tatl to find you when you're done," Gilbert grinned as they walked off.

"I ain't your errand fairy!" Tatl snapped, but followed the four earthlings anyway.

The Hylian sweatdropped. He wandered over to Nicole, standing beside her.

She looked up at him. "Link?"

"Hey," he grinned, taking a seat.

"Sup foo," she grinned back. But then she looked around. "Wait... where'd everyone else go?"

He frowned a little. She didn't even notice them leaving; and usually she'd be the first to say, 'Hey! Why'd everyone ditch us? Those traitors!' or something like that... Link paused for a moment, thinking.

Ah, okay... he knew how to initiate this...

"Listen..." he started. "When we were fighting the gigantic eyeball earlier, your powers were kinda..."

She hung her head. "Sorry for electrocuting you."

Link pat her back. "It's okay!"

"No, it's _not!_" she sat up, looking at her hands. "I never,_ ever_ called forth the wrong medium before. And I would never, EVER electrocute you, Linky-poo, not even on accident! I'm confident of this gift Keikya gave me, but that one time... for some reason..."

Link nodded, but had to tilt his head a bit. Confidence was one thing, but how can she say that she'd never do something, even on accident? Accidents _always_ happen... as if there was a condition that'd assure her she'd never accidentally injure him—

"Maybe I'm losing my touch?" Nicole cackled heartily. Then she immediately hung her head again. "Or well. I was never at a 'prime' anyway, so..."

The Hylian sweatdropped. She was making herself depressed; time he stepped in. He cleared his throat. "Hey, yanno what? Farore visited me in a dream last night."

"Did you tell her I said hi?"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to say that until now," the blond laughed. "But um... that's not what she came for. She told me something about all your powers..."

She eyed him in interest. He continued.

"Y'see, when the Goddesses of Termina gave you your 'gifts', all they did really was awaken your innate powers. Like how the Triforce of Courage is to me, the Goddess Pieces are the same to you guys. The powers should come naturally without any problems. Buuut... the only time you'd have issues controlling them, are when you're _uneasy_..."

"As in... shaking, cuz you're scared?"

"Err, no... more like, in here." He pointed at his chest. "In your heart."

Link glanced over at her. Nicole was staring down at the water again.

"You've been kinda quiet lately... aaanndd... it'd suck if your powers keep backfiring on you during the rest of this quest..."

She nodded guiltily.

"Sooo... is something bothering you?"

"..."

"... Well that's a dumb question, obviously something's bothering you," The Hylian sweatdropped at himself. He didn't have a lot of chances to really _console_ anybody, so it's not like he had a lot of experience...

The girl gave a sigh. Link tried again.

"I think if you say something... then you'll feel better."

A small pause. Then Nicole reached into her pocket, withdrawing her notebook. Link blinked, surprised at its appearance. What, was she gonna write it down or somethi—

He almost fell over when she took out a pen and opened a page. He eyed the note as it was shoved in his face.

'_I wanna tell you but I can't say it out loud.' _

Link blinked.

He held his hand out. Nicole gave him the pen. Some scribbling, then Link handed her back the note, smiling sheepishly.

'_I can read, can't I?'_

She had to smile too. The blond grinned and nudged her shoulder.

After a moment Nicole opened a new page, giving a big sigh... and then started to write.

–  
–

Meanwhile, the other five were wandering around the temple looking for any changes. "This place is the same," Hayarpi said as she peeked into a previous room.

Next room. "Nothing here either," Brian grumbled.

Next. "Same," Ines yawned.

Five rooms and no changes later...

"GYAAAHHHH!" Gilbert yelled in exasperation as he fell to his knees and pulled at his cobalt hair. "This temple is so... so... CONFUSSSINNGGG!"

"As are all water temples," Ines sighed. "Seriously, why is it always like this! Dammit, Nintendo!"

"What's a 'Nintendo'?" Tatl asked.

The earthlings looked at each other. "Uhhh..."

"An ice cream flavor," Gilbert murmured.

Ines, Hayarpi and Brian gave him 'WTF' looks. He shrugged. "What? Y'know, Nintendo-flavored ice cream... tastes kinda like mint, chocolate and uh... mushrooms... you can only get it from this guy named Mario! He has this pet, its pink and round, and it eats everything. His girlfriend always gets kidnapped! Y'know?"

"..." Tatl scoffed. "Sounds unappetizing."

"Speaking of ice cream, I'm kinda hungry," Ines sighed, sitting down. "I could use a frozen treat right now."

"Frozen—waitasec." Gilbert grabbed Ines by the shoulders. "HONEY, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Thanks!" Ines giggled. She looked over at Hayarpi and Brian with a '?' look.

Gilbert whipped out an ice arrow. "Do you guys think this'll work on water?"

"Unless chemistry betrays us, it should," Hayarpi nodded.

"AWESOME! 'KAY GUYS FOLLOW ME!"

–  
–

"Wazzaaap!"

The four earthlings sweatdropped at the sole blue Chuchu standing in front of the 2nd red switch.

"Wazzaaaap!"

Then they blinked, turning around at the new voice. Link and Nicole were standing at the entrance, the Hylian waving. "Hey, found you guys!"

"We were searching for hoouurrss!" Nicole sobbed, draping herself over the nearest person, which happened to be Brian.

"It always HAPPENS to be me!" Brian twitched. He eyed the black-haired girl though. "You're back to normal?"

Nicole grinned. "Yeah, kinda!"

"... I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed..."

"Awww Bwian!" she cackled and squeezed him tighter.

"GAH NIC LET GOOOO!"

Hayarpi giggled at them. Ines laughed. "Sheesh Brian, she's your sister, get used to it!"

Behind them Link gasped. "Wha? Brian and Nicole are siblings?"

"No, but they kinda look alike so it's a running joke we have," Hayarpi sweatdropped at the Hylian. "Don't be so gullible, Link!"

The Hylian sniffed.

"Just kidding. Gimme a hug!"

"Yaaaaayy!" The blond squee-ed and tackled the Armenian girl happily.

Ines and Gilbert sweatdropped at their friends. What was going on again? Ines 'oh'-ed as she remembered. "So! Everything's really ok?"

Link nodded, gesturing at Nicole. "Yep, she wrote an essay about it."

"Writing it out made me feel a lot better," Nicole sweatdropped. "I'll show you guys later. But yeah I'm good now!"

"You should get an LJ or something," the blue Chuchu advised.

"I know huh." The girl did a double take. "Wait a sec—A CHUCHU!" She unsheathed her swords. The Chuchu squealed in horror.

"Wait, don't! It seems nice!" Gilbert sweatdropped, lowering Nicole's sword.

"Nice?"

"Yeah!" Gilbert looked to the Chuchu, then gestured at the red switch behind it. "Uh, if you don't mind, can we go to the switch?"

"The wha?"

"Switch! Behind you!"

"Switch behind me?" it looked, gasping. "OAHHH! There IS a switch behind me! Like, sure!" it hopped aside, making room.

Link raised an eyebrow at its kindness. "Err... thanks..." he approached the red platform, but then noticed there wasn't a ladder to climb it. He looked around; no hookshot target, no stairs... he turned and eyed the Chuchu again.

It was smiling at him. ":D"

Hayarpi was still looking around. "Weird. How do we get up there, then? There's really nothing here besides the... jiggly... blob..." she drifted off and eyed the Chuchu too. Everyone followed her gaze.

The Chuchu grinned wider. ":D"

"..." Link took out his bow.

":D?"

The Hylian coughed. "C... can you stand over there?"

"Huh? Next to the platform?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay!" The Chuchu hopped over. ":D"

Everyone looked down. Link raised an ice arrow. "I'm sorry."

":D For what—"

The blond fired, turning the Chuchu into a block of ice.

"D:"

Everyone sobbed, muttering apologies as they climbed the ice block and flipped the switch on top. They looked around, watching as the water started pumping through the pipes. Nodding, they climbed back down and reached the doorway again—

"Bye guys!"

They turned around. The Chuchu was grinning, and unfrozen! They sobbed in relief. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Why would I be. :D"

Hayarpi 'phew'-ed. "Wow, I thought by freezing him, he'd explo—"

Link covered her mouth. "Errrrr, no reason!"

The Chuchu nodded. "Mmkay. Good luck on your quest! :D"

Everyone laughed, hugging it slightly before leaving. Just because one looked like an enemy on the outside didn't make them one...

–  
–

In one room the team encountered a big frog, in which Tatl gave them very useful advice:

"That's a Gekko. It gets itself all worked up and then it just runs around. I hate it."

The team fell over at her. Brian's eye twitched. "How about its weakness?"

"Like I'd know."

"USELESS!" Ines yelled.

"ExcUUUUUUse me, but if it weren't for ME, then BLAHBLAHBLAH—"

"Well yanno IF YOU WOULD BLAHBLAHETCETERA—"

Nicole attempted to shove them apart while the rest of the team sighed, taking out their bows.

A few minutes later...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they froze the gigantic jelly on the ceiling, and now it was falling to crush them!

"Physics, people!" Hayarpi twitched as she used her air powers to whisk everyone to safety. They 'oh yeah'-ed, changing their strategy.

Even more later...

"Ribbit," a little pink frog croaked after the team had defeated the Gekko.

The girls squee-ed. "How cuuute!"

Brian kicked it. The rest of the team gasped in horror, but then the frog hacked out a big golden key with a red jewel in the middle. It croaked at Brian in thanks.

"Well, all we need to do now is find the boss!" Brian grinned, picking it up.

"Uh, yeah," Gilbert laughed as he led the team back outside. But then he realized; they'd visited every accessible room in the temple so far. Nothing really changed or looked different, nor were there signs of a boss door anywhere.

He gulped.

Maybe if they walked around for a bit, they'd find something new...?

–

` A Few Hours Later... `

–

After hours of wandering around the temple, everyone was back in the first room.

"You guys?"

Link looked up from dumping his head in the water. "What."

"Uhhhhmmm..." Gilbert put the dungeon map down. "I... don't know where to go."

Pause.

Brian grabbed his collar.

"AHH DON'T KILL ME—"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ADMIT THAT EARLIER!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS AS A LEADEEEERR!"

"I WOULD'VE RATHER BEEN DISAPPOINTED INSTEAD OF WANDERING FOR HOURS FOLLOWING SOME BLIND GUY!"

"Hey!" a random blind guy sitting on top of a red pipe snapped.

Brian eyed him. "No offense."

"None taken." The man stood and walked off.

But the team gasped as they watched him. The man walked completely off the red pipe, but instead of falling into the water far below a waterspout in the corner caught him and spit him back onto a platform. The group sighed in relief.

"Anyway." Brian held up Gilbert's collar again. "Give me back my 5 hours—!"

Link stuck himself between them. "HEY!"

"WHAT!"

"... Is it just me, or was that waterspout not working before."

Everyone blinked. They looked, spotting how the waterspout led to a red platform, with a _red switch_ on top. "Yaaay, thank goodness for the disabled!" Gilbert cheered, yanking Brian off before hopping over and flipping the switch.

The seven watched as the red spout beneath the waterwheel started up. However, since it was on the opposite side of the yellow spout, it canceled out the counterclockwise movement and the waterwheel stuck.

Everyone stared.

They looked at the red spout. They looked at the yellow spout. They looked at the waterwheel, then the red switch they just flipped. Then they looked around the room, spotting Skulltulas, pipes, and the yellow switch from earlie—

The blue-haired boy hopped off the platform, diving into the water and swimming to the first switch he flipped in this entire temple. He grinned at his friends.

They grinned back.

"Mwahahaaha! I'm on a roll!" Gilbert cackled as the yellow spout turned off, allowing the red spout to turn the waterwheel the opposite direction. "Hehehe! This should be a piece of cake from here on out!"

–

` A Few More Hours Later... `

–

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GOOOOOO!" Gilbert sobbed as he stomped on the dungeon map like the defeated temple leader he was.

"I HATE WATER TEMPLEESSSS!" Brian screamed as he kicked a pipe. It burst open and spit water at him. "OWW! GRRRRR!" he started beating the pipe up with his bar mace.

Hayarpi ran over to calm him down while Ines went to her own boyfriend, patting his arm. "Aww it's okay, Gilly-hun! At least we found the boss door and flipped a green switch..."

"... Which did nothiiiing," Nicole sing-songed. Gilbert crouched into fetal position. Ines took out her hookshot and started chasing Nicole around the room.

Link laughed at them though; he'd take insanity over angst _any_ day!

But of course, Tatl was flitting around impatiently. "Dengit, can't we have a hint or something!" She started yelling into the room. "Hey, SEEEEETH!"

"WHERE!" Nicole gasped, then squeaked as Ines got to her and tackled her into the water.

Tatl ignored them and kept yelling. "SETH, DENGIT! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!" The fairy darted around the corners of the room. "Come out and tell us what to do! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING? GAHH! WHY DO YOU NOT COME WHEN WE ACTUALLY NEED YOU—"

She squeaked as she barely dodged a random ice arrow. Her eye twitched as she turned on the team.

"WHO DID THAT!"

They stared back in confusion, none of their bows out. Tatl blinked. Then she heard the sound of something freezing, turning to see the top of the waterfall had frozen over, giving access to a ladder it'd been blocking.

She was quiet.

"..."

"Thank you!" Hayarpi called out to the room, giggling.

Gilbert stood up. "OH! Frozen waterfall gave me an idea. FIRST THAT LADDER, THEN FOLLOW MEEEE!"

Link nodded, plucking Ines and Nicole out from the water. Off they went... again!

–  
–

"Ahh, thank goodness for mysterious amethyst-eyed guides," Ines sighed in relief as they reached the final room again. The green spout was finally working, giving access to the boss door.

"Seriously. Took us hours, but here we are!" Link looked to his friends. "All fifteen fairies?"

Nicole held out a glowing purple bag.

"Quivers loaded?"

Everyone held out a bunch of arrows.

"Magic filled? Healthy hearts? Enough bombs, how about Deku Nuts—"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!" the earthlings twitched.

Link cackled, taking out the boss key and sticking it in the door. It twisted, the lock fell off, and the seven entered a small chamber with a hole in the ground.

"Ooh, Dodongo's Cavern déjà vuuuu," Gilbert laughed at the hole. He started walking around it, inspecting.

Hayarpi looked down. "Eek, it looks deep. Okay, this is what we'll do so we won't break any bone—"

"AGH!" Gilbert yelled as he tripped on air, falling right in.

Everyone gasped. "GILBERT!"

"AAAHHHHH!" In Gilbert's frenzy he grabbed the back of Brian's shirt.

"WHATTHEHELLMAAAAN!" Brian cursed as he fell.

"HONEEEEY!" Hayarpi screamed, losing all common sense as she dove after him.

"DON'T DO IITT!" Link grabbed Hayarpi's leg but fell anyway.

"LINKY-POO!" And Nicole didn't have any common sense in the first place, so in she went.

"... Dammit, peer pressure!" Ines finally hopped in too. Tatl just followed them as if it were a normal thing... which was likely the case for her. Was it weird that she was getting used to these freaks?

Everyone screamed like little girls as they fell, then finally landed in a gigantic body of water.

Link coughed as he surfaced, scanning the new area. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What the... why are we...?"

The rest looked around too, seeing how they had landed in what looked to be the middle of Great Bay. However it was slightly different; the GB scientist's lab was gone, replaced with a tiny rectangular platform. Also the water was darker, the sky was overcast with dreary clouds, and fog littered the entire area...

Ines eyed the surroundings warily. "I am _not_ liking this impending sense of doom all over."

"GURGLEGURGLE,someonehelpALKDFKJDFS...!"

Brian grabbed Nicole and dragged her to the platform, the girl gagging as she sat up and coughed out water. He sighed. "You _seriously_ need to learn how to swim!"

"S-Sorry? (cough,HACK)"

"Uhhhhhh, you guys!" Hayarpi suddenly said loudly, voice shaking.

Link looked at her. "What is it?"

"I..." she gulped. "D-Don't panic..."

"You're the one that looks like you're panicking," Ines sweatdropped.

The Armenian girl held back a sob. "Yeah, b-but that's cuz... I think... t-there's something... on my leg."

Everyone froze.

"Sting ray?" Gilbert gasped.

Brian elbowed him. He looked to his girlfriend, going towards her. "Honey, just stay calm...!"

"A..."

"Breathe, Hayarpi!"

"A...!"

"Think happy thou—"

"EEEKKK!" Hayarpi burst out screaming, flailing insanely in the water. She made a dash for the tiny platform Nicole sat on, hopping on it too, then the two of them looked horrified as they spotted what was hugging her leg.

"Hi." A baby red shark smiled.

"_AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE__!_"

"DIIEEEE~!" Nicole screamed, aiming her hand at it. Energy shot out, knocking the shark off Hayarpi's leg and back into the water.

"SHARKS! SHARKS! AAAAHHHHHH!" everyone else sobbed as they all scrambled for the platform.

Tatl's eye twitched. "IDIOTS, YOU ALL WON'T FIT ON THAT TINY—"

"AAAAHHHH!" everyone screamed as they all ended up falling off the platform due to all the shoving.

The fairy pulled at her hair. Everyone was back in the water; but then suddenly Ines screamed, feeling something against her waist. She looked, spotting another baby red shark snatching something off her waist before swimming off. "Hey—HEY! COME BACK WITH THAT!"

"Wha? What happe—" Link shut up as he watched his own Zora Mask be pick-pocketed. "No!"

"GRR, LET GO!" Brian fought the shark over his, but another one headbutt his chest, forcing him to let go and the other shark to swim away with its treasure.

By then Gilbert, Hayarpi and Nicole's mask were gone too. The water started to shake. The little platform rose out of the water, reaching three stories in the air before just floating there. Nicole sobbed as she sat on Gilbert's shoulders, reaching a hand towards it. "Nooo... my salvation...!"

"That's okay. I'll end your suffering quickly."

Everyone froze, slowly turning around in the water.

Gyorg smiled a sharp, toothy smile at them. "'Sup."

"..."

No Zora Masks. No platforms. One of their team members couldn't swim, and it was strategically dumb to use any of their weapons while swimming at the same time.

And there they were, in the dark water, surrounded by baby sharks and a Gargantuan Masked Fish.

"... _WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" everyone sobbed and started swimming opposite directions.

Well, they were screwed.

* * *

**A/N:** XD;

**Link:** How mean. XD

**A/N:** What? A challenge is good once in a while... teehee!

**Ryo:** Heh, well anyways... everyone make sure to check out the drawings as usual!

**Niagra:** Yep~ please review, and thanks for reading!

**A/N:** 'Til ze next chappy!

**- nagami c.**


	22. Platalia & Gilbert, the Great Bay reps!

**A/N:** Thank you msfcatlover for the review xD (big hug) And good guess, [haha the Chuchu?] but keep readin' to find out!

**Link:** Hey guys! We got 10,000 hits!

**Niagra/Ryo:** WOOO! (shimmy)

**A/N:** Not bad for how many years this thing's been on hiatus! Hehe, thanks, you guys! 'Kay les' do it!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_No Zora Masks. No platforms. One of their team members couldn't swim, and it was strategically impossible to use any of their weapons while swimming at the same time._

_And there they were, in the dark water, surrounded by baby sharks and a gigantic Gargantuan Masked Fish._

"_... AAAAHHHHHH!" everyone sobbed and started swimming opposite directions._

_Well, they were screwed._

–

` - x - `

–

The amethyst-eyed boy sighed as he watched the six swim away frantically. He sighed; Gyorg was being a big cheater, stealing any potential help away like that. Then again, bad guys aren't necessarily fair players. He should know that better than anybody...

"Watching those kids again, are you?"

So the old man decided to show up.

"Why do you insist on watching over them so closely? You can accomplish this mission on your own."

Seth paused. He sighed. "Sir... don't you feel it?" The redhead closed his eyes. "My... condition limits me from getting any stronger. The same conditions restrict you and the others; but while we stay constant, the Skull Kid's power increases with every repeating cycle."

"Attack now, then."

"My power alone still cannot rival his."

He could feel the other speaker frowning widely.

"I know... I don't like depending on others either, but..." Seth's gaze wandered to the group flailing in the water, then to a black-haired girl desperately trying to keep her head above. "... We need them."

The other man followed his gaze.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Do not lose your purpose, Seth."

The redhead gripped the handle of his sword.

"Retribution."

"Yes, sir."

–

` Great Bay Temple :: Boss Room `

–

"RAAAwwwrRRRR!"

"LEIK OMGOSH! OMGOSSHHH!" Ines squeaked as she barely dodged a baby shark. "This is COMPLETELY UNFAIR, MAN!"

"SWINDLER! FRAUD! TRICKSTER!" Nicole scolded as she used the bag of fairies to smack a baby shark.

"EEEEEE!" the fairies sobbed from the bag.

Tatl watched, slightly horrified. Nicole continued to insult. "CROOK! CHARLATAN!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Charlatan?"

"SLIPPERY CUSTOMER!"

Everyone gave Nicole weird looks. She coughed. "Blame the synonyms in Word."

"You guys, we can't keep swimming away forever!" Hayarpi yelled as she narrowly avoided a shark.

Gilbert gasped suddenly. "WAIT I GOT IT!" Reaching into his pocket, the Hispanic boy drew out several ice arrows and aimed it a few feet away. He fired, the spell forming a large ice platform. Everyone rushed towards it and scrambled on top.

Gyorg swam over as well, eyeing the platform carefully. Hmmm... now what was the best way t—

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" Brian screamed, firing arrows into the water.

"OWW MAN!" Gyorg yelped. "I was _thinking!_ Not fair!"

"Us—wha—_fair?_ Look who's talking!" Ines growled, jumping forward with her hookshot and repeatedly shooting at the fish too. "I hate you! CHEATER! GIVE US OUR MASKS BACK! GRRR!"

"OW! OWW! AGGHHH!"

Ines looked around uneasily. "Guys, the ice—"

Then the platform shattered as the baby sharks rammed it. Everyone screamed as they fell into the water again.

"We'll run out of magic if we keep using the ice arrows," Tatl warned. "Think of another strategy!"

"The girls!" Link pointed to Ines, Hayarpi and Nicole. "Your magic is unlimited, isn't there something...?"

Ines looked down. "I could try to control the sea plants?"

"I don't know if you'd want my electricity, us being in the water and all," Nicole cackled.

Hayarpi thought for a moment. She nodded, putting her hands together. "Okay, let's try this!" With a yell she spread her arms on either side, a powerful wind blowing the water to the sides. Everyone else screamed as they fell, and landed on... blue tiles?

Brian looked down. "Huh—I thought we were in Great Bay?"

"Must be an illusion," Link said. "Like when we saw our dark selves in that gigantic room..."

"Hey, s-some help here!"

They looked, seeing Hayarpi slightly shaking as she stood with her arms still spread out, using the wind to keep the water from rushing at the team again. They were basically in a circle of air, standing on the tiles while Gyorg and the sharks floated in the surrounding water, watching, waiting...

"On it!" Ines jumped forward. She held out her hand. "HAAAH!"

The seaweed on the floor rose up and grabbed hold of the sharks. Ines cheered at the achievement.

But then they started gnawing on it, and burped when they finished. "Yummy, thanks for the snack!"

"... Dammit."

"OH DUH!" Nicole shot her hand out. "ELECTRICITY TIME!"

"AAAZZZHGHGHHSD!" the fish screamed as they were conducted in the water.

"**MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! DIE, EVIL FISH THINGIES! DIE, DIE, DIIEEEEE!**"

"I'm glad she's back to normal," Link grinned.

"I'm not," Brian grumbled.

"Aww my handsome pessimistic boo, you don't have to hide your emotions with us!" Hayarpi giggled and hugged him.

"..." Brian hugged her back.

Ines and Gilbert sighed happily, hugging too. Tatl was eyeing everyone. "What the? Wasn't Hayarpi controlling the air circle—"

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as the water rushed in again, and they were promptly electrocuted too.

"GAH WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO ABSENT-MINDEEEED!" the fairy sobbed and pulled her hair. She looked up at the sky, "Ohh, Tael! I'm sorry in advance that we failed you! We—or no, just me—I TRIED so, so, _SO_ hard! But my partners are so LE _STUPID!_"

"We're right here," everyone grumbled behind her.

"MMM HUMAN FLESH!"

They turned around, barely dodging Gyorg's sharp mandibles of death. Hayarpi looked to her friends in apology. "Sorry! It was just too much water, I couldn't carry it anymore..."

Nicole waved her hands from atop Gilbert's shoulders. "That's okay Hayarpi, we'll think of something else!"

"Or we can appeal to Seth again," Tatl flittered upwards. "HEEEY, MYSTERIOUS GU—"

"NO!" Nicole grabbed the yellow fairy. Tatl 'eep!'-ed in surprise as the girl suddenly got all up in her grill. "No, screw that! We can do this without him!"

Everyone gasped at her.

She sweatdropped at their horrified expressions. "What?"

Hayarpi put a hand to her mouth. "Y-You don't want to see Seth...?"

"No!"

"But... but you _always_ want to see him!"

She almost fell off Gilbert's shoulders. "Wh—WHO SAID THA—"

"What's happening to the world? NOOO! MY NEW FAVORITE SHIP IS RUIINNEEDDD!" Hayarpi sobbed and flung herself over Brian. Brian pat his oddball romantic girlfriend and sighed.

Link looked around. "What ship? I don't see any."

The earthlings sweatdropped _heavily_. Nicole straightened herself. "Anyways, like I was saying... we can do this ourselves! We returned Link to human form, we did the Deku Palace, Woodfall, and most of Snowhead by ourselves too. C'_mon!_ We're the Termina Relief Group; it's time that we live up to our family name and face—"

"FULL LIFE CONSEQUENCEEEES!" the rest of the earthlings cheered.

"... I _LOVE_ THAT SERIES!"

"_**WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN, NAYRU AND FARORE ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING TALKING ABOUT!**_" Gyorg screeched and rose up to tower above the humans. "I'M LIKE HERE TRYING TO KILL YOU AND YOU'RE SPOUTING ABOUT MAGIC AND MYSTERIOUS GUYS AND BOATS AND HALF LIFE—CAN'T YA RESPECT A WOMAN TRYING TO DO HER JOB? _GODDESSES! _FREAKING_ TEENAGERS!_"

"Do you want a moment alone," one of the red sharks poked Gyorg.

"YES! GRAAHH!" Gyorg turned around and swam to a corner, sulking like the PMS-y fish she was.

"I know exactly how she feels," Tatl nodded.

Gilbert just stared blankly. "Gyorg's a girl?"

"Apparently."

"Whatever, either way Nic is right," Link nodded. "We can't always depend on outside help. Seth might not even be watching over us right now..."

In the shadows, the redhead sweatdropped _heavily_, retreating even further.

"But now that Gyorg's PMS-ing, this gives us time to think of a plan!" Link waved them closer. "Okay. I think I thought of something..."

And so after some whispering and Gyorg got over herself, the battle started once again! With Hayarpi, Ines and Nicole's combined magic plus the force of the guys, they were able to KO the baby sharks and weaken the gigantic fish.

"Grahh, this isn't over yet!" Gyorg said, backing up. She started gagging.

The team eyed her in confusion. Then it seemed like Gyorg was growing bigger—she expanded to twice her size, her teeth became larger and sharper, and metal fins grew out of her sides.

"Mwaaahahaha! Now I'm bigger, faster, _and_ stronger! TAKE THAT, YO!"

Ine sobbed. "The heck's with this booooss!"

"Ummm, Link?" Hayarpi looked to the Hylian. "Listen... Ines's earth powers aren't as effective here ("HEY!")—what? It's true! There's only seaweed down here and it keeps snapping, but anyways. (Ines pouted.) Yeah, and Nic can't cast properly cuz Gilbert's having issues holding her up..."

"Trade?" Gilbert panted to Brian.

"But she's heavy."

Nicole almost fell off. "How mean!"

"It's cuz of all those meat pies from Anju."

"... Now that you mention it I do feel a bit flabby..." she poked her tummy.

Gilbert sobbed as he struggled. Brian sighed and went over, letting Nicole climb onto his shoulders instead. He looked to Link. "... Yeeeaah, and Hayarpi's getting weak from holding the water back—"

"Watch out!" Ines yelled, aiming her hand at them. Some seaweed from the floor raced up, wrapping around their bodies and pulling them underwater for a brief moment, Gyorg missing them completely. But the fish shook her head, turning around and heading for another person.

Ines yelped as she was hit, colliding into Brian as she, him and Nicole all tumbled into the water. The other three gasped and swam over to see if they were all right, but Gyorg got to them first. She grabbed the back of Link and Gilbert's clothes, tossing them into the air, then ramming into Hayarpi who collided into the other three who'd just recovered.

"Gahh! This is crazy—" Nicole was cut off when Gilbert landed on her.

The blond screamed as he landed too, right on top of the whole group and making them all submerge.

Water filled everyone's vision. After gathering his wits Link looked around for his friends; floating limply a few feet away was Nicole, completely knocked out. He swam over, grabbing her and the two of them surfacing.

Beside him Brian and Hayarpi surfaced too, both hacking out water. They saw the other two. "Link! What happened to Nic?"

"I must've knocked her out when I fell on her," Gilbert said as he swam up, an arm around a weak Ines's waist.

Above them, Tatl just flittered helplessly. She hated that she couldn't help; she didn't even have any information that would be useful...

A shadow loomed above. The fairy watched as Gyorg slammed and sent them under yet again.

After a moment Link surfaced with Nicole, turning to shield her when he saw Gyorg starting his direction. Seeing the fish Hayarpi dove in front of them, yelling as she cast both hands forward. Wind hindered Gyorg for a moment but the monster overcame it, opening its mouth for the killing bite.

An army of arrows flew into its mouth. It screeched at the pain, closing its mouth but just ramming into everyone for the umpteenth time.

Tatl's heart sunk. They were drenched, bruised, bleeding, and exhausted... Gyorg took away any advantages right from the beginning, and this 2nd form was literally _killing_ them...!

"Y-You guys..." Brian muttered as he found Hayarpi and helped her surface. "I don't know how long we're going to last like this; we're running out of arrows, and no more magic either..."

Ines and Gilbert swam over, making sure Link and Nicole were okay too—or at least alive. They gathered closer towards each other.

"Man... is this how it ends?" Ines laughed bitterly. "Pretty lame. I thought we'd at least finish all the temples, and we'd all die cuz of the epic final battle or something, not cuz of a stupid fish..."

"Heeey, don't jump to conclusions! We're not going to die," Gilbert reassured his girlfriend. He watched though as Gyorg turned around, aiming. "Uh, I hope..."

Hayarpi sighed, burying her face in her boyfriend's chest. "Brian didn't even get his powers..."

Brian would've fell over had he not been swimming. Link nodded and adjusted his grip on Nicole. "Yeah, Gilbert didn't either..."

"Ah, I'm sorry! That's my bad."

Everyone blinked, looking around at the new voice. Gyorg looked up too.

It certainly wasn't one they'd heard before...

There was a flash of light, and floating above the water was a pale-skinned female with blue hair in a high ponytail. The woman was dressed in a blue bodysuit, above it an intricate baby blue dress that turned lighter towards the ends, the bottom actually made of water and ice. On her arms she wore bangles of different sizes, and around her head floated an icy circlet. In one hand she held a small blue pot.

(**A/N:** i36(DOT)tinypic(DOT)com(SLASH)33f9aie(DOT)jpg)

She looked down at the team in pity. "Oh wow... you guys got smacked around pretty good, huh?"

"_Huh_?" Ines's eye twitched.

"You, who?" Brian managed, too tired to form full sentences.

"Oh yeah, my name is Pl—"

"DIEEE!" Gyorg screamed as she lurched forward out of nowhere.

"I'm _**TALKING!**_" the woman screamed, turning on it. Gyorg literally froze over, suspended in the air. She turned back to them. "Yeah. I'm Platalia! Nice to meet you guys finally. I'm the Goddess of Great Bay!"

The group stared.

Link coughed. "A little early, aren't you?"

The Goddess had to sweatdrop. They were so beat up they weren't even shocked... "I've come to help. I apologize for my late appearance, but..." she looked at the blue-haired boy in the group. "Are you ready to receive your powers?"

Gilbert blinked. He pointed to himself. "Me?"

Platalia nodded.

"I'm your rep?"

She nodded happily.

"And for Great Bay too?"

Platalia nodded s'more. Gilbert gasped.

"Why are you shocked, you led the temple," Ines murmured.

"Oh yeah!"

Platalia floated forward. "Do you accept your fate?"

"HAIL YEAH!"

"Cool!"

Pause. Silence. Cough.

"... Uhhhmm..."

"You had it the whole time, my appearance just awakened it," Platalia giggled.

Gilbert 'oh'-ed, whipping out a mirror and looking at his forehead. A blue symbol glowed. Everyone gasped. Link, Ines and Hayarpi's symbols glowed in response, and Nicole even stirred conscious as her symbol lit too.

"Wha happen..." she murmured, then gasped as she saw Gilbert's forehead. She reached over and took his face in her hands. "Aww yay, Gilly too! Now we only need one more," she grinned at Brian.

Brian covered her vision with his hand. Platalia giggled at the group, looking to Gilbert and smiling softly. "My kind-hearted representative... make sure to put that Goddess Piece to good use, mmkays?"

The Hispanic boy nodded. "Okay! But one question!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you giving me these powers _so_ _late_ into the fight?" Gilbert sobbed.

Platalia coughed. "Sorry, I was at a dinner party—"

"A _DINNER PARTY__?_" Ines shrieked. Tatl smacked her for yelling at a Goddess. Ines started cursing and throwing water on the fairy.

Platalia ignored them and continued. "Yes, these dinner parties are serious business in the world of Gods, you know! Anyway, kick some butt, yeah?"

"But how do I—"

"G'luck!" And she popped away in a burst of bubbles.

Everybody paused.

"Guys!"

They looked; Gyorg had unfrozen. Platalia's appearance helped recharged the girls a bit, and now Nicole and Hayarpi were using air and wavelengths to keep Gyorg from coming towards them. Ines scrambled over and used the seaweed to tie up the fish. "W-we're running out of steam," Hayarpi laughed sheepishly.

Ines cursed as the seaweeds snapped. Damn weak sea plants! "GYAHH I CAN'T TAKE IT NO' MO'!" Nicole hacked, falling over too. Hayarpi squeaked as the wavelengths dissipated and now only air held the water up...

"Out of magic," Link pointed at his useless ice arrows.

"Still waiting for my powers," Brian grumbled from beside him.

Gilbert nodded, rolling up his sleeves. "All right! Time to test out my gift, huh? 'Kay! HERE WE GO!" he stuck his hand out at everyone.

"WAIT! DON'T JUST AIM IT WHEREVER YOU WANT—" Tatl shut up as a chilly blue wind burst from Gilbert's hand. It wrapped around everyone, yes, _everyone_ in the room, encasing Gyorg as well as Link, Nicole, Hayarpi, Brian, and Ines in a large ice block.

Gilbert gasped, lowering his hand immediately. "... Oops?"

Tatl buried her face in her hands. Ayayaiiiiiiii.

–  
–

After figuring out his power, Gilbert discovered he could control water as well as form ice. He created gigantic, dense ice blocks that didn't melt or shatter easily. The team climbed onto them and were therefore able to fight against Gyorg a lot more effectively than before.

With everyone's combined power, they _finally_ defeated the fish boss...

The seven let out extremely relieved sighs as the illusion of Great Bay wore off, returning them to the boss room. "Jeez... can you believe that was almost the end of us," Link muttered as he picked up their Zora Masks and Gyorg's Remains.

Ines snatched the Gyorg mask from him and threw it to the ground, stomping on it and cursing in Spanish.

The rest of the team just watched, not even stopping her. Clearly they felt the same.

Tatl sweatdropped, just dragging the blue portal towards everyone. Another flash of light.

"Oooovac NIYAAAAA!"

Ines looked up at the new voice, 'oh'-ing and getting off the mask. She handed it back to Link sheepishly. The blond took it, looking at the third guardian in the fog. "Ummm, hello...?"

"Na sumak fendel!"

"Ah yeah, we know you're thankful."

"Pumya se weoij, ofna?"

"Yes, please."

The guardian nodded. Some sparkles fell over the six, and their wounds and injuries healed while their clothes repaired and dried.

Nicole eyed the blond. "Fast learner, huh Linky-poo?"

The Hylian sweatdropped. The guardian started to sing in happiness. Tatl turned towards him. "Oh hey, I got something to say to you. We want you to lend us your power! If you leave things as they are, the world's gonna face an apocalypse! You guys are the only ones who can stop it, right? That's what Tael was trying to tell us!"

The guardian nodded. "Koiwe manu si."

"... 'Help our friend'? Oh. You mean the last guardian? Fine, as long as you promise to cooperate with us..."

"This is not the mafia, Tatl," Brian said.

Tatl rolled her eyes. She didn't even know what a mafia was, but anyway...

The guardian nodded. "Deal."

"Good—wait did you just talk?"

"Bye!"

And off they went, without another word. The guardian cackled and continued to sing.

–  
–

"Noooow I can continue resting in peace. I too must abide the laws of ancient times and again merely watch from my deep slumber. But the evil that haunts this land has not completely vanished. I shall depart after enjoying Lulu's voice a bit longer; I think the Goddesses can permit that. Hyeh, hyeh, hyeh."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

The turtle's eye twitched. "_WAKE UP!_"

"No," Ines turned over, hugging Gilbert tighter.

Lulu came over, waving at it. "Ah don't worry about it, I'll handle them. Thank you for your help..."

The turtle sighed, just floating away. Lulu went over to the team and poked the blond one's back. He immediately bolted up, saw Lulu, then screamed. "OH DIN IT'S RUTO, GYAAAHHH!"

"WHERE!" Brian jolted up, unsheathing his bar mace.

Lulu blinked, but wasn't surprised. She was actually feeling déjà vu...

Brian saw the _clothed_ Zora, calming down and sheathing his weapon. He scratched his head. "I think I need to fix this reaction of mine."

"I agree," Hayarpi giggled.

Lulu waved off her déjà vu, just tilting her head at them. "By any chance, are you the kids that restored the ocean?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lulu smiled brightly. "I knew it—thank you! Thanks to you all, the ocean cleared up and our Zora warriors were able to recover my stolen eggs. Thank you, I can't express my gratitude!"

The six exchanged relieved glances.

"I actually sing for a band called the Indigo-Go's. As a gift for helping us... we're about to have a big rehearsal, would you like to watch? I guess it could be like a free concert."

The earthlings sat up and gasped. "CONCERT? YEEAAHHH!" They ran into Zora Hall. Lulu helped Link up and the two followed, the fairy trailing along.

Inside, the aura of Zora Hall had changed considerably. Everyone was happier, all the torches were lit and the band was gathered center stage.

Nicole gasped as she saw the stage, climbing on top and picking up an extra guitar. She started playing a really cool riff. "YEEAHHH! LIVE AND LEEEARRRN! HANGING ON THE EDGE OF TOMORROW!"

The Indigo-Go's gave her 'wtf' looks. Hayarpi popped up and tapped her shoulder. "Wrong game, Nic."

"Oh yeah." (**A/N:** Cookies for anyone who got that ref ;D)

Lulu went over and dragged them back to the main land. "So yeah, we'll be starting in a few minutes. We're just waiting for one more band member..." she looked around worriedly. The earthlings looked at Link, stealthily handing him his Zora Mask.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Ines smiled.

Lulu returned the smile, a bit sadly. "Yes. Anyway... feel free to watch here, or go up the second floor."

"Thank you!" everyone sang. The Zora waved and walked off.

"Popcorn, popcorn! WHO WANTS POPCORN!" A vendor near them yelled.

"Do you have hot dogs?" Nicole asked.

"No. Fish dog?"

"Eww! ... Okay one please."

"I want one too," Gilbert called. Link ran off to transform, and the rest made themselves comfortable for their free concert.

–

` Meanwhile, On a Moon Not-So-Far-Away... `

–

"Three masks already, hm?"

Skull Kid twitched.

Majora's Mask was talking again—it was always a weird feeling, since he was _wearing_ the mask, and the mask was _talking,_ it felt like another person's lips moving on top of his own like some very unskilled kisser or somethi—

"RESPOND!" The mask detached itself and floated in the air.

"Y-Yes! Three masks already," Skull Kid twitched, patting his face. Thank goodness.

"Gah... one more before they can get to us? How can you let this happen!"

"Sir, don't worry! The fourth mask is located in a place that's _extremely_ hard to even enter. I'm confident they won't retrieve it."

Majora's Mask narrowed his eyes. A projection screen lowered, showing the six humans and yellow fairy rejoicing while holding up Odolwa's Remains.

"Tatl!" Tael squealed happily from a nearby birdcage.

"SHADDAP!" Skull kid yelled at him. The purple fairy sweatdropped and backed down.

"... Anyway. You were confident about them not defeating Odolwa," Majora gestured at the screen. "Hmm?"

"Weeeell, Odolwa was a different story..."

Majora changed the screen to Goht buried in an avalanche. "Hmmmmm?"

"H-How was I supposed to know about these 'Goddess Pieces,' ahahaha?"

Majora showed Gyorg frozen in an ice block. "HMMMMMMMMMM!" it mmm-ed threateningly as he hovered over Skull Kid's head.

"I reeaaally thought Gyorg would kill them! I really, _really_ thought so—"

"Well _**YOU THOUGHT WRONG!**_"

Skull Kid gulped. "OKAY, OKAY! I'll think of something... sheesh..."

"You better."

"... Scary spazz..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Eeehehehehehhee."

–

` Great Bay `

–

After their free concert, saying bye to Lulu, and returning the purple fairies...

"Sun's about to set huh?" Tatl sighed as she looked at the orange horizon. "Well. Let's get this over with."

Link nodded, taking out his ocarina. Brian stopped him though. "Wait a sec. My watch says it's only 5:07pm."

"Yeah. And the moon's gonna hit Termina in seven hours, what's your point?"

"No. It's 5:07, of the _second day_."

"... Whatchu talkin' about, Willis."

"No way it's the second day," Ines said in disbelief. "We were in the Great Bay Temple for _at least_ a day and a half, I'm sure of it! And then that extremely long battle with Gyorg... or well at least it felt really long..."

"It was long," Link confirmed, rubbing his forehead.

She sweatdropped at him but continued, counting on her fingers. "And then after, who knows how long we were knocked out beside the turtle! And returning the fairies, and that rehearsal we just watched must've been two hours at minimum, plus the random food party?"

"Mmmm, those crab cakes were gooood," Nicole giggled at the memory.

Hayarpi tilted her head. "Actually with all those events we should be around the afternoon of the final day, but still... it's really only the second day?"

Brian held up his watch. 'SECOND DAY' was flashing beneath the time. "And it ain't broken either, I've been looking at this thing every once in a while so it's accurate."

"Plus we never felt the ground shake today," Gilbert added.

Link's eyes widened. "So, that means... the song the scarecrow taught... really works?"

Tatl yawned. "Guess so."

Everybody paused.

"COOOOOOOL!" the team screamed, hugging each other in happiness. They could save so much time now... literally!

"Well... what're we gonna do now? We're done with the Water Temple!" Link cackled happily.

"I dunno! We can do whatever we want!" Gilbert cheered.

"Let's get some ice cream!"

"Let's go shopping!"

"Let's bug Anju!"

"Let's buy some beans from that guy that lives under the Deku Palace!"

The team eyed Nicole.

She shrugged. "What? He's funny!"

"Ooooh! Don't they have those fun mini games in Clock Town? Let's go there!" Ines cheered.

The team gasped. "YEEAAHHH!" And off they ran.

The fairy followed wordlessly—well, guess they did deserve a break after Gyorg's traumatizing battle.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chappy ah knoooow, but it was originally twice as long so I cut it. And there's a reason.

**Ryo:** We are transitioning events. ;D

**Link/Niagra:** ;DD

**A/N:** Mwahaha! As always, don't forget to check out the art for WITb at my profile, and thanks again for the 10,000 hits, and many story alerts! Don't forget that reviews are just as awesome too~ ;DDD

**- nagami c.**


	23. Pikachu Mask? Oh wait no, it's that guy!

**A/N:** 'Sup! Sorry I was on an epic journey to find these five treasures that when combined, become this thi-

**Niagra/Ryo/Link:** NEVERMIND YOUR EXCUSES JUST GET TO THE CHAPPY-

**A/N:** OKAY OKAY X.x Seriously though sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Well... what're we gonna do now? We're done with the Water Temple!" Link cackled happily._

_"I dunno! We can do whatever we want!" Gilbert cheered._

_"Let's get some ice cream!"_

_"Let's go shopping!"_

_"Let's bug Anju!"_

_"Let's buy some beans from that guy that lives under the Deku Palace!" The team eyed Nicole. She shrugged. "What? He's funny!"_

_"Ooooh! Don't they have those fun mini games in Clock Town? Let's go there!" Ines cheered._

_The team gasped. "YEEAAHHH!" And off they ran. The fairy followed wordlessly—well, guess they _did _deserve a break after Gyorg's traumatizing battle..._

–

` Stock Pot Inn :: Night of the Second Day `

–

"GIMME MY SHIIRRRT!"

"NEVAAAAR!"

The seven watched as a half-naked guy chased his twin downstairs, the pink-shirted guy zooming past everybody while giggling and waving a blue shirt. The half-naked brother almost passed the group but froze when he saw a certain blond...

Link made a face. "Oh Goddesses no."

"Awww yeaahh," Gilbert grinned in response.

The half-naked bro leaned on the doorway, trying to look sexy. "Wussup, cutie."

Link coughed. "He's talking to you, Ines."

Ines gagged.

"No, I'm talkin' to _you _of course!" He reached over and took Link's chin in his hand. The earthlings gasped, eye twitching. Nicole started screaming and running around in circles in the background because of the HORROOOOR! "How would you like to spend a night with me, honey-bunches-sugah-cupcakes?"

Link unsheathed his sword.

The man 'ooh'-ed. "You're a feisty one—AAAAHHHHH!" he ran when the Hylian started to chase him around the lobby.

"DON'T CALL ME FEISTY! NOW SUFFER, YE FILTHY SIMPLETON! NINCOMPOOP!"

"Nice insults!" Brian gave a thumbs up.

"SHADDAP!"

Anju watched the entire scene quietly. Usually she'd be worried by now. Or yelling. But this _intense_, almost over-whelming déjà vu she was experiencing surpassed any other feelings she could've had...

"Oh, hey Anju!" Gilbert greeted as he went up to the counter.

"Hello, G..." she started to reply back. But she didn't finish... as she couldn't remember the rest of his name... probably because she'd never met him before! So, _why_ did it still seem like his name was at the back of her mind?

Gilbert saw her confused expression and sweatdropped. "Oh right, the reset..."

"Huh?"

"Er, nothing."

Then Anju remembered her job. "Oh yeah! Uh, can I help you kids? Do you have a reservation?"

Ines shook her head. "Nope, but we know the Circus Troupe doesn't use their room so we'll just dump our stuff there later, yeah?" she giggled, already heading out the door. "Last one at the Shooting Gallery's a rotten potato!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Don't you mean egg?"

"Hey Linky, don't hesitate to spend some time with your boo!" Brian cackled evilly as he followed the other girls. Gilbert laughed and waved.

Link tried to follow but the half-naked brother jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Hylian. "I've got you now, snuggle-bunny!"

"Can someone do something about him, I'm starting to feel nauseous," Tatl grumbled. She eyed Nicole specifically.

The black-haired girl looked up, mouth covered in meat pie. "Mmph?"

Tatl stared. She eyed Anju. Anju sweatdropped. "She looked hungry, I had to feed her!"

"Waaaiiittt, where'd everyone go?" Nicole did a double take around the room. "Oh they left? Crap! Anju, thanks for the pie!"

"Oh you're welco—"

Nicole just ran out of the lobby cackling. She squeaked though when she bumped into the postman. "Whoops, sorry!"

He eyed her. "Hey. You Nicole?"

"Yeah. 'Sup?"

"Well," the postman took out a letter.

Nicole gasped.

"This isn't for you," he turned and handed it to Anju instead.

Nicole sweatdropped _heavily._

"But this one is," the postman handed her a dark envelope.

She 'ooh'-ed, taking it and thanking him. "Wow, black. How fancy..." she ripped it open, taking out the paper inside. Only two words were written neatly in the middle...

_'Laundry pool'_

"... Huh." The girl had to pause for a moment. Ah, that familiar feeling yet again... Nicole narrowed her eyes. She knew she _should_ go, but she kind of didn't want to...

Link popped up beside her. "Do it," he grinned.

She looked to him. "You think it'll be fine?"

"Yeah, of course! You said you're over it, right? Just stay calm," he pat her shoulder reassuringly. "And report back when you're done."

She laughed a bit. "Yes Linky-poo sir!"

"Ten hut!"

Nicole saluted. She eyed the half-naked brother who was standing around looking suspicious. "Uh, you gonna be ok—"

Link took out some rope. The black-haired girl sweatdropped, waving at Link quickly before ducking out of the inn.

–

` Shooting Gallery `

–

"HOO HAHH! HIGH SCORE!"

"DAMMIT! REMATCH!"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Link grinned as he entered the gallery.

"Sup, rotten tomato!" Ines greeted.

"It's _egg,_" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"Whatevs. What happened to your admirer?"

–  
–

"AAAHHHHH!" the half-naked brother sobbed, tied to the top of the Clock Tower.

The pink-shirted brother sighed as he looked up. "I told you, stop messing with the young ones! They have _weapons_ nowadays!"

"I have no regreeeeets!"

"... Le sighhh..."

–  
–

"Yeah, so how's the archery? Got any good shots in?" Link grinned, completely ignoring the question.

The rest of the earthlings fell over. "Ehh, s'all right..." Hayarpi tilted her head. "Where's Nicole?"

"I think Seth called her."

She gasped. "AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW HER?"

"Was I supposed to...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Laundry pool—"

"LET'S GOOOOO!" The Armenian girl cheered and dragged everyone out of the Shooting Gallery. Nothing shall stop her romance fangirl, nothiiinnggg!

–

` Laundry Pool `

–

"Doo doo doo! Doo doo doo!"

Nicole eyed the black letter, then eyed Guru-Guru. "Uhhhh... did you happen to...?"

"No, it was me." A redhead came up from behind, eyeing Guru-Guru.

The man 'oh'-ed, picking up his music box and running off. He looked back at the two teens and grinned. "Have fun, whippersnappers! Oh, to be young..."

Nicole's eye twitched at him. She looked at Seth. "Aaaanyways. So I'm here! What's up, mysterious guide?"

"About the last boss..."

She scratched her head. "Ahh yeah, Gyorg... that guy—or girl, actually, did you know? We sure didn't! Anyway, yeah, she was a (beep)! Deng, I swear, we've neeeever faced anything like her—"

"Not that."

"Then what?"

He turned to face her. "Why did you refuse to call me?"

Nicole bit her lip.

Seth heard her...? Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. There was a reason she had Link _read_ her issues instead of telling him aloud. But back to the subject at hand. "W... We were able to handle Gyorg on our own—"

"Had it not been for Platalia, you would've perished."

"Blunt, aren't you? That's true, but we still won."

"What if she didn't come?"

Her eye twitched. This guy... "Listen Seth, I'm _really_ thankful how you've helped during this quest; saving me, Gilbert, fighting with us, giving us hints and all that. But you know, we were chosen for this quest for a reason."

"If you recall, you knocked out at one point."

"Well yeeeaah, but—"

"What if the same happened to the others?"

"I—"

"What if you had lost? Or your supplies ran out, or what if—"

"Screw 'what if'! None of it happened! Dammit Seth, _we aren't weak!_"

His eyes softened. "I'm not... calling you weak—"

"Then what is it, Seth? Why are you confronting me like this!"

She was suddenly yelling. She can't even recall when she started, but here she was, suddenly frustrated, taking herself out on the one thing that caused it in the first place...

"Are you really our ally, Seth? Because if you _really_ wanted to help, you would've jumped in anyway! Sweep in, do your magic or some sword stuff or whatever, but you didn't! What's the use of talking to me _after_ the stupid battle? We could've lost! We could've been dead right now! It would've been too late, and you would've—"

"I was _worried!_"

Immediately it seemed like the entire pool had silenced. Even the crackling of the torch and the croaks of the frog nearby seemed to quiet.

Nicole watched as Seth's hand curled into a fist.

Other than yelling at Ines to stop panicking he'd never raised his voice like _this_ before. In fact, he'd never revealed his _emotions _before, either. He was worried...?

She only stared, speechless. He stared back intently. She kind of wanted to take a step back; such an intense gaze...

"Of _course_ I am your ally," Seth murmured after a moment. "What reason would I have for helping otherwise? Had I been your enemy I could've done away with you all while you slept. I am on your side. _Never_ doubt that."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"And the only reason I didn't appear is because Platalia held me back. If she did not show, I was ready to step in..."

Nicole's eyes softened. He stepped a bit closer.

"When you are in danger, do not refuse me. The reason I appear in front of you is because I am here to help. I _know_ you're strong. I don't doubt your power. But please, if ever you find yourself bordering on the brink of ruin, _please_... do not hesitate..."

She could only nod slightly. Seth was basically laying out his emotions, and she had yelled at him, said all these things, like a big jerk. What else could she possibly reply with at this point...?

"Uh... I..." Nicole coughed, looking at the grass. "I'm... sorry... we worried you."

The redhead eyed her. Nicole shifted though; he came a little closer than expected, but she didn't back away...

"I'm sorry... for yelling," Seth muttered after a second.

She looked up, sweatdropping. "M... me too."

A brief pause.

The crackle of the torch started up again. The frog continued to croak.

Seth looked at her. "Are you injured...?"

Nicole looked down at herself. "Well... Great Bay's guardian was able to heal us, so I'm good... I mean, other than this aching in my left wrist, it's kinda weird."

He reached over, taking her wrist in his hand. Nicole blinked, and of course, couldn't hold back her blush. She wasn't able to hold it back before, nothing was different now.

With a wave of his hand her wrist glowed orange for a few seconds, then faded softly. Seth looked up. "How about now?"

Nicole looked up too. His face was right there. "... Uuuhhmmm... wha?"

"Your wrist."

"What about it—oh yeah!" she looked down at the wrist-in-question. She blinked. The aching... was gone! "Oh. Whoa! It feels better!"

"Good," he gently let go.

Nicole gasped, holding her wrist up to the moonlight. "How'd you do that! Seriously, man! What was that, like a potion you apply on the outside, or like Bengay or Icy Hot or somethi—"

"I must leave..."

She blinked. "Huh?" But by the time she looked up his shadow had vanished.

Nicole paused for a bit, the events of what just happened sinking into her brain...

From behind a wall... "Oh... my...!"

Nicole turned, eye twitching.

"_**GOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!**_" Hayarpi squealed, flying out and hugging the black-haired girl. "AHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! I mean other than the fight, but afterwards, WHOAA! NICOOOLEE! YAY, EEEEE!"

"You and your 'issues,' my ass!" Brian laughed as he appeared too.

"But I—!"

Ines giggled and started to dance. "He was worried, Nic! WORRIEEEDD! Awww, you can't deny it now Nicole! THIS IS IT! THIS IS ITS FORM, ITS ESSENCE, THE EMBODIMENT OF TRUE LO—EEEEK!" she screamed like a banshee as Nicole tackled her, the three girls falling into the laundry pool itself.

Gilbert looked up and waved his arms. "Hey Seth! I have knee issues!" he called out to the air. His knee started to glow orange. After a moment... "... WHOA! HE REALLY HEALED IT! But I don't get a sensitive scene like that?"

Link sweatdropped beside him. "Do you _want_ a scene like that?"

"Not really, but I'm sure the yaoi fangirls would love it."

The fangirls from chapter three squealed, rushing into the Laundry Pool. "YAAAAOOIIIIII!"

Gilbert, Link and Brian screamed as they got trampled. Tatl just watched in amusement.

–  
–

The redhead sighed in relief as he hid behind the tree. Really, all he'd wanted to say was that it was all right to call if they needed him.

He didn't mean to actually _say_ he was worried... he didn't mean to get so worked up like that...

Seth closed his eyes.

So why did he?

Even when he was watching the Gyorg fight, he could feel his chest contorting, especially when he saw the Hylian struggling with the unconscious girl... had Platalia not stopped him, he certainly would've helped... but still, the panic he felt in his heart... he had never before, _never_ had felt something so intense...

And then after, at the last second, he called Nicole. Just her.

And he upset her. She yelled at him.

And he ended up lashing out as well.

They'd apologized, but...

He looked down, remembering the warm feel of her hand; or rather, wrist...

"YOUR PURPOSE, SETH!" the speaker from last chapter popped up beside him.

Seth jumped, eye twitching. But he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

That's right, his purpose... even with everything, he mustn't forget it...!

–

` East Clock Town :: The Final Day + 10:31am `

–

By the time the six returned to East Clock Town all the gaming areas had closed, so they knocked out at Anju's until morning came, in which then they played games and fooled and gallivanted all afternoon.

"Okay! Who's up for the Treasure Chest game one more time?"

"Me!"

"Me too!"

"Yeaaahhh!"

"I'm running out of money," Hayarpi sweatdropped, reaching into her empty pockets.

"I have some," Brian said. He 'oh'-ed as he withdrew a piece of lint. "... Scratch that, I'm broke too."

"I'll get some then," she giggled, kissing him on the cheek quickly. "Meet you guys there!"

They waved. "Okaaaay!"

The brown-haired girl reached the Stock Pot Inn, entering and climbing the stairs to the second floor. She 'oh'-ed in surprise as she opened their room door and spotted Anju sweeping. The older woman looked up, smiling. "Hello there, hope you don't mind..."

"Oh no, it's okay!" Hayarpi reassured, going to her bed. "Just getting some stuff."

"All right..."

Brush, brush. Shuffle, shuffle.

"It's... a bit sad, isn't it?"

Hayarpi looked up from searching Link's wallet. "Huh?"

Anju's eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the floor. "Everyone will be taking refuge first thing in the morning. Everything was supposed to be so... spirited..."

Hayarpi looked confused, but then remembered how Terminans still thought the world was going to end. But no, not on the Termina Relief Group's watch!

She played along though. "Ohh... yeah... it's really sad..."

"Yes..." Anju clutched her broom tighter, voice lowering. "If only I could said goodbye..."

Hayarpi blinked. "Wha? I didn't catch that."

Anju snapped straight and shook her head. "N-Nothing!"

"Oh. 'Kay." she continued counting rupees.

"..."

"..."

"... I wish I could see him one more time..."

Hayarpi looked up again. "Anju?"

Anju shook her head. "S-Sorry! Just talking to myself!"

The Armenian girl raised an eyebrow. "Err, if you say so..." she paused for a moment, then slowly continued counting—

"... I just want him to hold me once more...!"

Hayarpi looked up yet again, but was shocked to see Anju collapsed on the floor, bawling her eyes out. "Aw, Anju! Why—"

"_**KAFEEEIIIII! WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEEEEE! WWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

"... Oh yeah."

Because of their focus on their actual mission, she almost forgot about Anju's dilemma with her missing boyfriend. Hayarpi jumped off her bed, going to comfort the lady. Anju wailed and draped herself over the girl, completely hysterical.

"Hi Arpi, did you find i—" Ines entered and sweatdropped heavily as she saw the commotion in the room. "... For some reason I'm not surprised..."

"_**KAFEEEIIIIII!**_"

"Ines, heeeelp," Hayarpi called, reaching a hand out. "I—EEK!" She squeaked when Anju grabbed her collar, pulling her awkwardly close to her face.

"Do you KNOW how it feels, girl? To lose the one thing that you loved the most? The man who was everything to you, the man who was your destiny, the man you were supposed to marry...! What would you do if your true love suddenly disappeared one day, huh? HOW WOULD YOU _FEEL!_"

Hayarpi blinked, actually tilting her head and trying to imagine what it'd be like if Brian decided to run away...

... And she burst out crying too. "NOOOO! BRIIIAAAAAAN!"

Anju sobbed even more. "KAFEEII!"

"BRIAAAN!"

"KAFEEEIII!"

"BRIAAAAAN!"

"WHAAAT!" Brian yelled as he appeared in the room too. He saw the scene... then abruptly walked back out.

Ines sighed at him, leaving to get Nicole and a couple of tissue boxes. Looked like some girl-to-girl-consolation was needed... but she wouldn't bring Tatl. Tatl wouldn't understand these kind of issues.

"ExCUUUSE ME! I'M A GIRL TOO!" Tatl grumbled. "I should co—"

–

` East Clock Town + 8:35pm `

–

"... That's just messed up," Tatl muttered as she looked up.

Mwaaaahahahaha!

"Hey Anju, thanks for the food and board," Link smiled at the older woman as they stood outside the Stock Pot Inn. A horse and carriage with Anju's mom and grandma was beside them.

Anju sniffed, a Kleenex box in one arm. "N-No problem... thank you for the amusement, and the consolation," she grinned sheepishly at the girls. They smiled back. "You kids can come back anytime, all right?"

"Looks like you're leaving though."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

The rest sweatdropped at them.

"Anyways. I was supposed to stay and meet somebody..." Anju looked up, or more specifically, at the moon, since it was already blocking more than half their view. "But... that'd be silly, considering that thing in the sky. My family and I will take refuge at Romani Ranch. Where will you kids go?"

"Gonna reset," Brian shrugged.

Anju blinked. "Reset what?"

Gilbert looked around. "Uhhh... reseeeet... my iPod! Since the screen froze."

Anju blinked even more.

"The heck are you talking about," Tatl grumbled.

"We're taking refuge too," Hayarpi finally sighed.

"Oh. Well, good luck on all of your endeavors." She smiled at them, climbing up on the carriage. "Take care, okay?"

The team nodded, waving as her mom led them out Clock Town's gates. They looked to the blond.

Link nodded, playing THE SONG.

–

` . `

–

Everyone screamed as they fell from a portal, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Wrong song," Brian muttered.

"Really?" The Hylian murmured as he got up. He looked around. "... Whoa."

"What the... are we still in Termina?" Hayarpi gasped. Everyone stood up, brushing the dirt off their clothes and eyeing their surroundings.

They were in the middle of a clearing, a canyon of some sort with green grass and in front of them an eerily-still river and a broken bridge. Beyond was a cliff that led somewhere high above, but all they could see from their vantage point were a few crows and dead trees.

"We're definitely in Termina," Tatl reassured, immediately tensing. The others noticed the tone in her voice. "We're in an area called Ikana Valley..."

"How did we get here?"

She looked at Link.

"I'm pretty sure I played the Song of Time," the Hylian muttered. "But now that I think of it, maybe I kind of... mixed some notes with the Song of Soaring..."

Everyone almost fell over. But then they noticed that instead of the night blue sky from earlier, it was mixed with an ominous red... Ines looked over at Brian's watch. It read 12:55am. "Whoa, you forwarded time too!"

"I did?"

"Nice job, Link. Nice job."

"W-Well! At least we didn't end up in a volcano! ... On the fourth day!"

The team fell over this time.

"Hey guys, stay alert." Tatl suddenly spoke again as they got back up. "Ikana Valley... this place isn't exactly known for its friendly residents, if you know what I mean."

Gilbert blinked. "No, I have no idea."

"I sense an evil presence, stupid."

"What? Evil presence?" Nicole gasped, unsheathing her sword.

Tatl turned red and bonked her repeatedly. "NO! DO NOT PROVOKE THEM! PUT AWAY YOUR SWORD, SHEATH IT, NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW!"

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!"

The rest of the team made faces at the fairy. For Tatl to have a reaction like that, this place really must be the shiz! "Well if there's really such evil things around, maybe we should get outta here," Brian nodded. "Song of Time? Correctly this time."

Link's eye twitched at him. Tatl shook her head. "No, don't play songs in the valley either, the spirits might awaken."

Brian looked around, spotting a hill to their right. "Okay fine. Maybe that path leads back to Termina Field."

Everyone nodded, going that direction. The path followed a river on the left, and led up to a cave, which led further up the hill to a Deku Salesman—

"Don't go east, as that place is CUUUUURSED!" it screamed at them. Then it held up a bottle. "Would you like some Blue Potion? 100 rupees."

They shook their heads.

"Dengit."

... Whiiiich led to a couple of rocks, and then a patch of dirt with a cave blocked by a rock.

"Dead end," Link grinned at Brian.

"At least I tried, okay."

"Heeeey! Look at this purple thingy..."

Everyone looked, seeing Nicole leaning over the rocks and reaching at some purple hair sticking out. She grabbed it and tugged, and there was a scream.

"WHOA! IT TALKS?"

"OF COURSE I TALK, NOW LET GO!" A boy with purple hair and a yellow mask jumped out.

"GYAHH! HELP MEEE!"

But suddenly the boy stopping pulling _her_ hair, doing a double take at the girl he'd tackled.

– – –

_He saw the girl and immediately scrambled up, apologizing as he held his hand out. "Ah, I-I'm sorry! I should've watched where I was going..." "Actually that was my bad too," Nicole laughed sheepishly, taking his hand and being heaved to her feet._

– – –

His eyes widened. "It's you...!"

Nicole blinked, looking around. "Who?"

Everyone sweatdropped, going over as well. The purple-haired boy shook his head. "N... nevermind. Anyway..." He clambered off, helping her up for the second time. "Sorry, I kinda got out of hand..."

"It's okay!" She eyed his mask. "Aw, how cute! Is that a Pikachu ma—" she shut up as déjà vu hit her, hard. "... OOAAAAAAAHHHHH."

"Yeeeaaaahhh."

"Hey! What's up, dude? How ya been since..." she counted her fingers. "Three days ago?"

"Good, I guess..." he looked around at the other five kids. "Um..."

Nicole blinked, turning and looking to the group. "Oh yeah! We never introduced, huh? Well I'm Nicole, and these are my best buds. The blond one is Link, the redhead's Ines, Hayarpi's the brown-haired, Gilbert has punk blue hair, Brian's the guy that looks like my brother and Tatl is that fairy over there."

The masked boy bowed slightly. "Hello. I am..." he paused for a moment. "... just some kid."

"Oh. Nice to meet you some-kid," Link sweatdropped. "Can I ask, why are you hiding behind those rocks like that?"

The kid eyed them suspiciously. But because he was wearing a mask the group couldn't see his suspiciousness and just thought he was thinking or something...

Then the boy started to walk around the six, eyeing their clothing and gear. He poked the sheath of Gilbert's predator knife. Gilbert sweatdropped. "Can I help you with something...?"

"You have a weapon," he murmured. He walked around the others. "All of you do?"

"Yeah, we're called the Termina Relief Group—" Nicole shut up when Brian shoved her face away.

"We're swordsmen," he corrected.

"Ah. As a hobby, or...?"

"No, we have a purpose. I guess we're kinda like mercenaries. We're not employed by some shady company or anything—"

"More like a shady mask salesman," Tatl coughed.

"... But yeah..." Brian eyed him. "Why do you care?"

The kid tilted his head. They were pretty young for mercenaries... but their weapons did look quite legit. He turned to look at the blocked cave, then turned to look at the group again. He eyed Nicole.

It's unlikely a group with evil intentions would have somebody like her in their ranks... his glance traveled to the cave again.

He bit his lip.

Then the purple-haired kid looked at the group. "Would you guys... like to help me with something?"

They blinked.

"Three days ago, a mask was stolen from me," he continued, wringing his hands together. "It's not just any mask; it's actually something very precious to me and my most beloved. I came here to get it back, but now that I think of it, I might need all the help I can get..."

The group eyed the time. Link tilted his head. "Well, who stole it?"

"This man, his name is—" he shut up suddenly as the sound of footsteps neared the group. The purple-haired kid gasped, pulling everyone to hide behind the rock.

"Dooo, doobeedobedoo! Lalala, tralala lilildadididaaa! SUPERSTAR!"

The group had to gasp (quietly) as they saw the familiar man skip up the hill, inserting a card so the gigantic rock would move and reveal the cave's entrance. White shirt, tight blue pants, bald head, and a clearly plastic nose...!

"That guy?" Ines muttered.

The kid looked out and nodded. "Yes."

Everyone nodded back at him. "We'll do it!"

Tatl flittered up. "But there's only two hours left!—"

They shoved her in a bottle. She started to curse.

The kid sweatdropped at the fairy but looked to the team in surprise. "Oh, you will? Well that was easy—HEY WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" he screamed in panic as the six jumped out and tackled the familiar man. Nicole sat on his chest while Brian held his legs, and Ines and Gilbert each grabbed an arm.

"AAAHH! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS!" the man sobbed. He stopped struggling and winked at the reader. "Really."

"You!" Nicole unsheathed her swords.

"EEK!"

"Even in another cycle, you _still_ steal people's things?" Link sighed as he circled them.

Meanwhile the masked kid nodded in approval. "Wow. Should've gotten mercenaries from the get-go."

Link continued. "First you attack the innocent Bomb Lady, and now this poor kid...!"

"Kid? What kid—" Ronald blinked as he saw the purple-haired boy stepping out from behind the rocks. "Ohohoho! Finally decided to chase me, huh!"

"Shut up!" The kid went over and kicked his face.

"NOOO, MY NEW NOSE JOB!"

The team had to exchange glances. Really, Ronald? _Really?_

"Anyway, you stole my mask! Now tell me where it is!"

"NEVAAAHHHH!"

The kid kicked his nose again.

"OKAY, OKAY! IT'S INSIDE ON THE TOP KITCHEN CUPBOARD TO THE LEFT! STOP HURTING MEEE!"

Hayarpi nodded, ducking into the cave. She saw a petite, clean little set-up with modern furniture, a crackling marble fireplace, lush white rug and some stylish plates and vases on display. "... Okay wow."

"Did you find it?" the masked kid followed her inside. He eyed the set-up. "Whoa."

"I know huh. But anyways!" Hayarpi went over to the kitchen, opening the dusk cupboard on the top left. She 'ooh'-ed as she drew out a white mask with simple designs on the front. "This?"

"Ah! Yes!" the boy yelled in excitement. Hayarpi handed it to him and he cheered, holding the mask close to him. "Oh thank goodness it's still in good shape!" He looked up at her. "As for payment, I assure you I can get any funds you reque—"

"Aw that's okay. This one's on the house."

He cheered and hugged her. Hayarpi giggled and hugged back tightly.

As they drew back the kid had to tilt his head. "And actually, if you and your friends would do me one more favor...?"

–  
–

"No, don't!"

"One...!"

"NO!"

"Two...!"

"NO, _PLEASE!_"

"... He said 'please'," Link murmured.

"Who cares. Three!" Ines cackled, and the six let go as they tossed Ronald into the river nearby.

"NOOO, MY NEW GUCCI© PANTS! THEY'RE RUIINNEEDDD!"

The kid cheered at hearing Ronald's misfortune. "Thank you guys _so_ much for helping me! I really appreciate it..." he looked down at the mask. "There's somebody I have to meet in Clock Town now..."

"_Right_ now?" Gilbert eyed the ever-brightening sky. "But—"

He was cut off as the ground shook beneath the group. They eyed each other nervously, but the boy sighed as he looked up at the sky. "The moon, I know, but... I-I just wanted to ask, do you know the fastest way to Clock Town from here?"

They exchanged looks.

"Well... by horse," Link grinned.

The boy frowned. "But I don't have a horse..."

Link played Epona's Song. Six horses came galloping towards them.

The boy blinked, then looked at the team, bowing in gratitude. Link mounted his mare, pulling the masked kid up. "C'mon, we don't have a lot of time left. Literally!"

–  
–

After finding a way back down to Termina Field and jumping a few fences, six young horses made their way across a long, sandy path, the team slashing away the enemies on the sides as Epona raced towards the entrance to East Clock Town. Upon reaching the gate the boy hopped off the horse and ran frantically inside, white mask clutched tightly in his hand.

The seven followed behind him. They were actually a bit curious now to see whom exactly this kid had to meet... it was literally minutes before the end of the world, but he insisted on meeting this person regardless?

The purple-haired kid ran towards the Stock Pot Inn.

Their eyes widened, but continued to follow.

He continued running, bursting through the front door of the building, scrambling up the staircase, and into another room. The rest followed a few seconds after, a bit behind compared to the kid's frantic speed.

They reached the employee's room of the Stock Pot Inn, stopping as they saw what greeted them.

"No..."

The door was open. A soft, even sad light shined through the window, illuminating the boy's figure at the doorway.

He was looking around the room...

... But no one was there.

"S... She didn't wait."

The earth shook even more. The group stumbled a bit, clutching onto the walls to steady themselves before entering as well. A mannequin with a gorgeous white dress, a golden mask and a faded bouquet greeted them, but that was it. They looked to the frozen boy.

'She'...

One, they were at the Stock Pot Inn. Two, he wore a mask and acted like he didn't want to be known. And three, 'she' was supposed to wait for him?

~ "_I was supposed to stay and meet somebody..." ~_

Timidly Hayarpi stepped forward, looking to the purple-haired boy in question. "Um, who exactly... is 'she'...?"

His hands shook. The white mask fell to the floor and the boy fell with it as his hands clenched into angry fists.

"I'm so sorry...!"

The seven watched as tears escaped his eyes and he pounded the ground, barely managing to whisper...

"Anju..."

* * *

**A/N:** ... Yeeaahh, the chapter really ends there. D:

**Link/Niagra:** *CLUTCHES THEIR HEARTS* DD:!

**Ryo:** OHHH! SO _TRAGIC!_

**A/N:** XD; If ya'll want to find out why the heck I put all these events in this order and what the heck I'm gonna do with these people, YA BETTER STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT ACTION-PACKED CHAPTER!

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** (sobbing cuz of the tragicness)

**- nagami c.**


	24. Matchmaker, matchmaker! AnjuKafei Part 1

**A/N:** Midterms... they are OVER!

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** (jiggle & throw a party)

**A/N:** Ok, now back to the important stuff, ie fanfics. READYSETGO.

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_The door was open. A soft, even sad light shined into the room, illuminating the boy's figure that had frozen at the doorway. He was looking around the room._

_But no one was there._

_"... S... She didn't wait."_

_The earth shook even more. Behind him, the group stumbled a bit, clutching onto the walls to steady themselves before approaching the frozen boy._

_... 'She'...?_

_They were at the Stock Pot Inn. He wore a mask and acted like he didn't want to be known. And 'she' was supposed to wait for him?_

_~ ~ ~ "I was supposed to stay and meet somebody..." ~ ~ ~_

_Timidly Hayarpi stepped forward, looking to the boy in question. "Um, who exactly... is 'she'...?"_

_And finally the purple-haired boy fell to the floor, hands clenching into angry fists as he pounded on the ground. Tears escaped his eyes, barely managing to whisper..._

_"Anju...!"_

–

` Stock Pot Inn :: 5:58am `

–

It was all coming together; the red envelope they saw him deposit, the masked boy, a meeting with Anju...!

"You..." Ines started, softly. "_You're_ Kafei... aren't you?"

The purple-haired boy looked away, yet couldn't stop himself from crying. "S-so what if I am, what difference does it make!" he growled. A hand flew to his chest, feeling his heart contorting. "I couldn't keep my promise... oh Anju, I'm so sorry!"

A silence came over them. Then the window was illuminated by a red glow. Blood-tinted sunlight, slowly appearing...

But Kafei didn't care. He screamed in agony, pounding his fist against the floor. The world was ending around him, but he didn't care—the frustration, disappointment, the guilt he felt was too overwhelming! Hayarpi ran to the masked boy, draping an arm around him in a desperate attempt at comfort.

Suddenly the ground shook violently, reminding everyone of the mere seconds left before the apocalypse. As much as they shared Kafei's pain, it was still up to them to keep the moon from falling.

Gilbert looked to the blond. "Link, your ocarina!"

Link looked back at him, then at Kafei's shaking figure. "But—"

Everyone looked as they heard a crash. Through the doorway they saw a portion of the hallway floor break, falling down a large abyss to the first floor. Outside, rocks started to fall from the sky. Ines held onto a wall for dear life. "It's too late to help—hurry, Link!"

Another crash outside. They looked out the window.

The moon had made contact with the clock tower!

"Song of Time!" Tatl yelled. "NOW!"

The ocarina was already at the Hylian's lips, the time-altering song resounding through the air. Kafei vanished from Hayarpi's arms, along with the rest of the inn as the room faded to white and the seven were cast back...

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

The seven stepped out of the clock tower, seeing the construction workers working on the festival tower. A white dog ran around, and the grumbling all-nighter guy passed by them...

Everyone breathed the most gigantic sigh of relief in their lives and collapsed to the floor.

"OH. MY. _GOSH._" Tatl grumbled, falling over in mid-air as she rubbed her hands up and down her face.

"Whoa," Gilbert murmured, clutching his head. "I think... that was the closest to the apocalypse that we _ever_ were during this entire quest."

"Seriously! I mean when we got our weapons the ground was just shaking and it was still dark, but _this_ time the ground was OPENING and the sun was RISING and everything!" Ines sobbed, clutching to her boyfriend. "Too much intenseness... too much! Can I pass out now?"

"Sure."

And she did, Gilbert catching her. Meanwhile Nicole blinked as she saw in the distance a masked boy walking down the laundry pool ramp, red envelope with gold décor in hand...

She burst out sobbing. "_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_"

"You stressed from last cycle too?" Link sighed, patting her back. "I understa—"

"NO, NOT THAT!" Nicole grabbed his collar. "It was so... TRAGIIIIC! We FINALLY met Kafei, the dude Anju's been looking _so_ long for! And after all that, she didn't wait for him? WHY DIDN'T SHE WAIT FOR HIM! WHY! WHYYYY!"

"THE MOON CRASHED INTO THE FREAKING CLOCK TOWER AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT ARE THOSE TWO?" Brian screamed back at her.

"SO TRAGIIIIC!" Nicole sobbed and clutched to Link in a death grip.

"OWWOWOWOWOOWW!"

"Well it _was_ pretty tragic, you have to admit," Hayarpi murmured. Everyone looked to her. The Armenian girl looked down at her hands; only seconds ago was she holding a crying boy in her arms... "This Anju and Kafei thing... we've all seen Anju sad—and sometimes hysteric, cough—over Kafei's disappearance, several times, in different cycles. She _really_ loves him—"

"Maybe a bit too much, ehehehe!"

"Not now, Gilbert. Anyway, and like we saw in the last cycle, he loves her back! So then..." she looked confused as she remembered the last scene. "Why couldn't Anju wait?" Hayarpi looked up at her friends. "Do you think it would've been different if we _didn't_ help Kafei?"

There was a pause.

"Y... you know what?" Link pried Nicole off him. "No, I think we _need_ to help Kafei! We probably just found him at the wrong time or something. After he got that white mask back I think he was always meaning to come back to Anju; it's just we HAVE to make sure Anju is waiting for him on the final day!"

Brian eyed him skeptically. "How? Anju goes refuge-ing to Romani Ranch on the final day, remember?"

"'Refuge-ing'," Gilbert snickered. Brian glared.

Link shrugged. "I dunno, we have to persuade her to stay somehow."

"Or, y'know... just _force _her," Nicole grinned.

The Hylian sweatdropped. "How? Tie her down to the bed?"

"That isn't a bad idea..."

"Yeah it is. Her mom's gonna kick your ass."

"Naw foo, I can take her!"

"Don't think so, she's pretty big."

"Stop talking about Anju's mom like that, it's rude," Hayarpi sighed heavily. Link and Nicole exchanged sheepish grins.

"Well ANYWAY," Gilbert spoke. "Basically Link's saying we gotta help Anju and Kafei reunite—correctly. Right?" The Hylian nodded his confirmation.

"What's the purpose of doing that if it's all gonna be undone when we reset time?" Tatl grumbled.

"WE TOLD YOU THE ANSWER TO THAT IN CHAPTER EIGHT!" Ines woke up and screamed. Then she fainted again.

The fairy just grumbled something about wasting cycles and hours and how these children will never learn. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Psh, fine! Whatever! Do whatever you guys want!"

"Fine, we will!" Nicole grinned. "All riiiiight, this cycle is _officially _dedicated to the Anju and Kafei love-quest!" she put her hand out. "Who's with me?"

"As long as we don't tie her down to the bed, I'm game," Link put his hand over her's.

Hayarpi put her hand in too. "For Anju."

"And for Kafei!" Gilbert cheered, his hand going in. He stuck Ines's unconscious hand in as well.

Everyone looked to Brian. Brian sweatdropped at them. "It's not like I was against this in the first place..." he put his hand in.

Then they looked to the fairy, grinning. She hmph-ed. "Again, why should I. It has nothing to do with Majora's Mask."

"C'mon, Tatl! Join us! In the name of looooove!" Gilbert laughed. Everyone else laughed at how dumb he sounded, but at the same time it was true! Even Tatl couldn't help it as a tiny smile ensued...

Heaving a sigh, the fairy flew over and stuck her tiny hand in the circle too. "Fine, you weirdos! You guys and your love, sheesh..."

The six humans cheered. Nicole grinned an extra wide grin, however. Finally the _real_ matchmaking would begin!

–  
–

The seven stood in front of the Stock Pot Inn.

"Soooo," Gilbert started. "... What do we do first."

Everyone looked at each other, then sweatdropped _heavily_ as they realized nobody had a plan.

"Of course none of you have a plan, always just jumping into stuff and winging it," Tatl grumbled, flitting upwards. "But this time ain't like the others! NOW LISTEN UP!" She pointed to the blond. "You! Take out Kafei's Mask!"

"What Kafei's Mask?"

"The one from the mayor's wife after you turned Ronald in during the second cycle, remember!"

The team 'oh'-ed. Since it'd been a while they completely forgot they had that. Tatl's memory was quite sharp!

Link took out the purple-haired mask, laughing sheepishly. "If we remembered we had this we could've figured out the masked kid was Kafei right from the beginning."

"Yeah but you guys are losers so you didn't. Anyways." Tatl rolled her eyes. The team sweatdropped. "Go around town and start asking people what they know about Kafei. His background, connections, the reason he disappeared, etcetera. We saw him going to the laundry pool and he's probably around there now, but even if we go he won't remember us and I doubt he'll talk unless we find some more info."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone saluted.

Ines raised her hand. "QUESTION!"

"NO QUESTIONS!"

"WHY NOT!"

"CUZ I SAID SO!"

"Just ask," Link shrugged.

Ines eyed him. She pointed to Link but kept yelling at Tatl. "LEADER SAID I COULD ASK SO I'M GONNA ASK!"

"NO! LINK'S OPINION DOES NOT OVERRULE MINE!"

"Yeah it does," Nicole, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Brian chimed. Beside them Link gave a thumbs up. Ah, the benefits of being the main character!

The fairy sighed. Stupid hierarchy. "Tch. _Fine._ What is it."

"Okay." Ines cleared her throat. "Yeah, uh... I don't know if anyone else _noticed,_ buuuut... the Kafei guy..."

"Yeah. What about him."

"He's supposed to be Anju's missing boyfriend, right?"

"Fiancé."

"Right. And wasn't he, like, our height?"

"Some guys are short, so what," Brian raised an eyebrow.

Ines shut up. She raised her hand again. "But... Anju... it... didn't it seem like...? Cuz, I mean... and then, I thought... he'd be kinda... y'know..."

"..."

"... Yeeaeah," Ines coughed.

The other six sweatdropped _heavily._

"Why don't you think about it first then try again later," Nicole cackled, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon you lards, let's start askin' around!"

Ines sighed, following. All that arguing so she could ask her question... but what Brian said kind of made sense.

Maybe Kafei really _was_ just a shortie. After all, they didn't see his face because of the Pikach-err, that yellow mask...

–  
–

And so began the interrogations!

"Excuse me," Link called. The Bomber kid turned around and eyed him. He held up Kafei's Mask. "Do you know anything about this guy? Apparently he went missing."

"Oh yeah, heard he's been gone for a month."

The team gasped. A lead?

"I used to see him by the laundry pool sometimes. Who is he? What'd he do?"

They sighed. They _already_ knew Kafei hung around that area...

–  
–

Next person...

"Kafei, the mayor's son?"

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed.

The Treasure Chest Game Lady tilted her head. "Hm... haven't seen him lately. Sorry."

The team fell over.

–  
–

"I saw him somewhere, somewhere around here..." The construction worker said.

"Laundry pool?" everyone droned.

"Ah yeah, there!" he waved his hand at them. "Sorry, I'm busy."

–  
–

"Arf arf!" the dog yipped.

"Aaaawwww!" the girls (and Gilbert) squealed. Link stepped back, traumatized from the very first cycle.

"Next," Brian grumbled, pulling everyone away.

–  
–

Hayarpi pointed. "LOOK, IT'S THE POSTMAN! He delivers everyone's mail, he has to know _some_thi—"

"YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Nicole screeched and tackled him.

"GAHHH! LET GO! I HAVE STUFF TO DELIVER!"

Link shoved Kafei's Mask in his face. "Seen this guy? Mayor's kid."

"Ohhhh, him!"

Everyone gasped. Was this it...?

"No, I don't know where he is. And even if I knew, it would be a secret."

"..."

The six just walked off. Though Nicole put a 'USELESS' sticker on his forehead before following.

–  
–

"I do not know that child."

"But you live in the city his dad controls!"

"What I say is the truth."

Ines's eye twitched. "I have a feeling you're being lazy."

"Whether _that_ is a truth or not, only through the process of acquiring both physical and mental strength will increase your ability to gauge—HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Everyone waved as they left the 'Mighty Training Center.'

The swordsman snapped his fingers. "Darn it, six rupees out the door..."

–  
–

"STOP RIGHT THERE! NO KIDS ALLOWED OUTSIDE!"

Everyone 'wtf'-ed at the soldier. "We're just passing by—"

"IT'S DANGEROUS OUTSIDE! DO NOT RISK WORRYING YOUR PARENTS!"

"Okay, okay," Gilbert sweatdropped.

"NO! NO! NO!" he chanted with every step they took.

"..."

–  
–

Bomb Store...

"Oh, that kid. Nope, haven't seen him in a while either," the guy-with-a-mohawk gestured outside. "Didja try other shops?"

"We'll go right now," everyone dragged their feet outside.

–  
–

Bank...

"Oh hey dudes, long time no see! Ya need somethin' from BoA—the Bank of AWESOME?" he grinned at the seven.

Everyone ignored his corny statement but blinked in surprised. "You remember us?"

"Yeah! That thing I stamped on that girl," he pointed to some invisible thing on Nicole's head. "Helps me remember my customers."

They eyed her, seeing nothing.

"Oh right, it's invisible to you. Here!" He reached over and stamped something on Link's forehead. Everyone looked.

It said "LINK" in big red letters.

They fell over, _**hard.**_

"Anyways, what's up! Deposit? Withdrawal? Checking your funds? Wanna open a separate account? Invest in a timeshare, balance your checkbook, perhaps apply for a home equity loan—"

"No no, we just wanted to know if you knew about this guy." Link held up Kafei's Mask.

"Who's that?"

Everyone exchanged yet more exasperated looks. What kind of disconnected place was this Clock Town? It was a freaking _town_ for Din's sake, everyone should know each other!

"Nevermind..." Brian sighed and handed him some rupees he found earlier. "Can you just deposit this. Thanks."

"20 rupees? Whoa, that's a lot!"

"Yeah whatever..."

Bank-guy squealed in happiness and dumped the rupees in a bag labeled, "Those Kids That Run Around A Lot." He looked to Tatl, winking. "And don't think I forgot about _you_, sweetcakes_._ Call me your mutual fund, honey... 'cuz with you, I'm showing interest."

Tatl turned and flit away.

"Wait! My love for you is like diarrhea; I can't hold it in!"

"SHADDAAAP!"

–  
–

"AHAHA, BWAAAHAAHAHAHA! You get it, Tatl? His love's like diarrhea? He can't hold it in? Cuz like, you know, when you have diarrhea you—AIIEEEE!"

Everyone paid no mind as Tatl started hurling sharp objects at Nicole.

The team entered the Trading Post where they usually got materials at the beginning of each cycle. "Please tell me this guy knows something," Ines murmured, spotting the shopkeeper.

As usual he stood at the front counter, nails digging madly at his back. Link went up, wearing the mask. "Scusi?"

The shopkeeper turned around, then gave a humongous gasp. "KAFEI!"

"You know him?" Link gasped. The group raised their eyebrows in interest. "This kid disappeared a month ago. His parents and fiancée Anju have been looking for him for a very long time, so we'd _really_ appreciate it if you could tell us anything you know..."

The man shook his head. "Sorry."

"... You don't know anything?"

"No, I don't know him."

Everyone fell over. "But you screamed his name!"

"I really don't know him! I kid you not! His name's Kafei? I was saying I want some café!"

Everyone narrowed their eyes.

If only they were _reading_ something, maybe like an article, story, or fanfiction—cough—they'd be able to tell if he really yelled what he said he yelled...

The man scratched his back. "I kid you not_._ For _serious_."

"..."

"Really. Now get out of my shop."

"Huh? But—"

"GET OUUTTTT!" He picked up a nearby axe.

"OKAYFINE!"

–

` East Clock Town :: The First Day + 2:38pm `

–

"Jeez! Our two potential leads are useless; one's overly-secretive, and the other owns a shop full of weapons," Brian sighed as the team made their way back to East Clock Town.

After the Trading Post the team continued to ask around for Kafei's whereabouts. However they kept getting the same answers; they'd last seen Kafei at the laundry pool, they hadn't seen him for a while, or they didn't even know him, or were too busy with other matters to give an answer.

The girl working in the mayor's office gave a somewhat disturbing reply, though. "Ohh, how many people are gonna ask me that?" she sighed when Link showed her the mask. "That lady's so persistent. But yeah. I heard Kafei wants to break off his engagement to Anju? Why not let him? That's what he wants."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Nicole growled, grabbing her collar. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL! BUT YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Everyone sweatdropped at her; she was a bit aggressive in this cycle... Meanwhile the girl just raised an eyebrow. "Then why you askin' me? Why don't you ask Kafei's dad?"

And when they went to ask the mayor himself...

"ALL MUST TAKE REFUGE! AHHHHH!" the soldiers were screaming and running around.

"ON WITH THE CARNIVAL! HIIISSSSS!" the construction bosses were hissing back.

The mayor was behind his desk, rubbing his forehead. They didn't even bother asking. So they decided to go back to the Stock Pot Inn.

"Well, this subquest is off to a great start," Tatl muttered as they entered.

Gilbert pat her head. "Oh c'mon Tatl, we just started. I'm sure there'll be a better lead soo—"

"Hey kids, move it!"

They looked behind them as the postman popped up. "Sorry," they all chimed and moved.

The postman jogged past them and up to Anju, withdrawing a red envelope with gold décor... Link gasped. _Now_ he remembered where he saw the envelope before!

"Wha! Is this! What is! Where did!" Anju slapped herself and took a deep breath before asking softly, "What is this?"

"I have delivered this to you!"

"... Okay I see that, but this letter, where did you...?"

"From the postbox."

"Th-that's not what I mean! From the postbox where?"

"From the postbox somewhere."

"That's not what I mean!"

The Hylian sweatdropped. Déjà vu indeed. The earthlings though were asleep when this happened the first time, so they were watching the exchange in interest.

Finally the postman finished his torture, smiling brightly as he skipped back out the door. Anju sighed, opening the letter and reading it through before pausing for a moment and then tucking it in the drawer. Her expression still looked sad, though.

"Let's ask Anju anyway," Ines said aloud. The group looked at her. "About Kafei, I mean. She might not know much, but any info would be useful at this point."

"Fine, but if she bursts out crying that'll be your responsibility," Brian said, handing Link the mask. Ines sweatdropped.

Link nodded, going up to Anju. "Uh, excu—"

"_**AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" Anju screamed immediately upon seeing the purple-haired mask, then covered her mouth as she realized how loud she screamed. Her eyes softened, getting watery...

Everyone STARED. Ines sighed, getting out the Kleenex box—

"S-Sorry for my reaction, I was just... surprised..." Anju murmured, lowering her hands. "Y-You guys... are looking for him too?"

Link nodded, slowly taking off the mask. "Yeah... his mom kind of 'hired' us to find him, so we're asking around town."

Anju gasped. "R-Really? What have you found out so far...?"

"Not much. Not a lot of people know him."

"What? But he's the mayor's son!"

"You'd be surprised," Tatl murmured.

The older woman bit her lip in thought. She looked around a bit then leaned forward, making the seven automatically lean forward too. "I have a request of you guys, the Kafei-Search-Team..." The seven sweatdropped at yet another nickname. "I think I may have a clue that will help you find him. Tonight at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then."

The team nodded. "Okay!"

Anju smiled, leaning back and standing straight. They stood straight too. All was quiet.

"..."

"By the way, do you... happen to have a reservation?" Anju sweatdropped as she remembered her job.

Link tilted his head. "Well, not re—"

"Wait, your forehead says 'Link.' Is that your name?"

His eye twitched as he remembered the Bank-guy stamping it on earlier. "Yeah, it is—"

"Ahh, so _you're_ Mister Link! We have you down for an afternoon arrival. That's great, the Kafei-Search-Team staying at our inn! We are humbled!" Anju bowed, then held out a key. "Your room is our Knife Chamber on the second floor. Here is your key."

Link took it, albeit a bit guiltily. "T... thanks..."

"Anytime. If you need any other assistance, please don't hesitate to let me know. "

The team nodded, about to go check the room out.

"And don't forget, 11:30 tonight in the kitchen!"

They nodded.

"How lucky are we that someone else with Linky-poo's name had a reservation!" Nicole cackled as she ran upstairs.

"I guess..." Link murmured.

"Aw, why so glum? We got a lead _and_ a free room!" Gilbert grinned as he slung an arm around the blond's shoulder. "C'mon. SMIIIILE."

Link forced a smile.

–

` Later That Evening... `

–

"Sorry."

The Goron looked up from his seat on the ground outside as a blond kid held out a room key to him.

Then he saw the big red letters on his forehead...

"... Ohhhhh."

"Yeeeeaaahh."

The earthlings and fairy sweatdropped as they watched from the second floor. Link and his golden heart...

–

` 7:34pm `

–

"Y'know, giving up the 'Knife Chamber' means you gotta sleep in the room with _these_ fellas," Ines sing-songed as the team were relocated to their beds in the Circus Troupe's room.

Link was quiet, trying to ignore the intense gaze he felt from a distance. And when the earthlings looked, the blue-shirted guy was indeed the culprit. Nicole unsheathed her swords, waving to Link reassuringly. The Hylian sweatdropped.

"Hey Link," Hayarpi called. "I have an idea."

"Regarding who, what, and why."

She climbed off her bed and grabbed his hand. "C'mon! Let's see if it works!"

"We have to leave the room?"

"Yea—"

Hayarpi blinked as Link tore off his sheets and raced outside. The rest of the earthlings sweatdropped.

Fifteen minutes later, outside the room...

"This isn't gonna work."

"Oh c'mon we haven't tested it yet, how do you kno—"

"I just do. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah it will, here, lemme add something—"

"No, what're you—! AHH! DON'T! HAYARPI LET _GO!_"

"NO! IT'LL MAKE IT NICER—STOP FUSSING!"

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMOOOORE!"

"YOU PUT IT ON, SO YOU'RE GOTTA TEST IT! IT'S TOO LATE TO BACK OUT!"

"GYAAAHHHH!"

"Sounds fun," Nicole grinned as she heard it all. After some more squabbling finally the door opened again, Hayarpi dragging in the Hylian...

Brian, Ines, Gilbert and Nicole _stared_.

Brian pointed. "_AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! _BWAAAAAHAHAHHAA! OH GODDESSES, MY STOMACH, AAAGGHH! AHAHAHAHAAA!" And Gilbert had doubled over, pounding his fist against the wall as he cracked up like an idiot too. The girls were just grinning stupidly in response.

Link's eye twitched, tugging at the fluffy dress the Armenian girl had shoved on him in the hallway. And not only was it a dress, but it had cute little pony embroidery on the bottom with lace, buttons, bows, ribbons, sparkles and sequins—you name anything girly, the dress probably got it.

"You forgot to say it's pink," Link grumbled.

Oh right. Well there you go.

"Aww, look at the cutie-patootieeee~!" Nicole sing-songed as she danced around Link.

"Want some make-up with that?" Ines grinned. The Hylian chucked his ocarina at her.

Hayarpi giggled, turning to the twin jugglers. "Soooo blue-shirt guy, whaddya think? Doesn't it suit him?"

Blue-shirt guy blinked. "Who?"

"Link."

"What Link."

"Me Link," Link pointed at himself.

Blue-shirt guy tilted his head. "Who are you?"

The earthlings blinked. Link made a silent 'oh.' The pink-shirted brother had fallen asleep and Tatl raised her eyebrow in interest.

Hayarpi burst out cackling. "MWAAAHAHAHA! AH TOLDJA SOOOO!" she started doing the cabbage patch.

Link himself had to nod in approval, stroking his chin in thought. "I see. So me in women's clothing turns him off?"

"Apparently; so off that he forgot who you are," Ines laughed.

"Let's double check, shall we?" Nicole went over and yanked the dress off Link in an assaulting manner.

"AGH! I FEEL SO ASSAULTED!"

Just like how Cinderella felt when her stepsisters assaulted her?

"DON'T REMIND MEEEE!" Cinderella sobbed from the hallway.

"Hey! Go away before nagami gets sued!" Brian made a shoo gesture at her.

Tatl raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"AAAHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!"

The earthlings looked behind them, sweatdropping _heavily_ as blue-shirt guy chased a half-naked Link around the room. "I JUST WANT A HUG, SWEETCAKES! C'MON! ONE EMBRACE!"

Link grabbed his sword from the ground, fire in his eyes.

Blue-shirt guy giggled. "_So_ feisty, aren't you! I love it—AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The fairy sighed, exiting the room before her migraine killed her.

–

` 11:31pm `

–

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE."

Everyone backed up out of the kitchen.

Anju coughed. "I-I mean... welcome! You kids hungry?" She held up a pot of black stuff with odd-colored things floating inside.

"N... No thanks."

"All right." Anju put down the pot, sighing heavily. "Well anyways, thank you... for coming, I mean. Since you haven't done anything worth thanking yet. I mean, that came out wrong. I mean after all, we just met—I think—so why would you do something for me? You barely know me. You don't know me at all! HOW COULD YOU!" she burst out into a frantic sob, collapsing to the ground and banging her fists on the wall.

The seven exchanged looks. "Yeahhh... I'm never gonna get used to this," Brian stated.

Ines went over and yanked Anju's sleeve. "Would you just get up and tell us why you called us here?"

Anju looked up. "I called you?"

"..."

"..."

"... _**GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Tatl screeched, flinging Kafei's Mask at her face.

The red-haired woman eep-ed, then gasped as she caught it. "Oh my goodness! You kids are looking for Kafei?"

Everyone sighed and turned to leave.

"I have a hint for you!"

They paused at the threshold, eyeing her.

"Earlier I received something weird in the mail, which doesn't usually happen so don't think it does," she reached into her pocket and took out the legendary red envelope with gold décor, just looking down at it. "Anyway, this letter is from him. But, don't you think that's strange? Getting a letter from a missing person I mean, not him writing me letters, since we _should_ do that since we're together but actually thinking about it now maybe we're not together anymo—"

"ANJU!" Tatl growled, closing up to her face.

"Put this in a postbox for me!" Anju sweatdropped, throwing a different letter at their faces.

Gilbert caught it. "Why don't you put it yourself?"

"It's too far."

"It's right outside," Ines raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, please!"

"Do we get money?"

"..."

"..."

"... Five rupees."

"Deal!" Nicole yelled, snatching the letter from Gilbert. "You got it, we'll put this in a postbox as best we can."

"That's the spirit. Tomorrow, after it's delivered and after he receives my letter, you should be able to meet him! And uh, tell him that Anju is waiting for him."

Everyone nodded.

"And please, after you've seen him... tell me how he looked."

Ines tilted her head at that.

"I'm scared. I... I can't go."

The Hispanic girl opened her mouth to say something but Link beat her to it. "Sure, no prob. We'll report to you immediately after."

"Thank you."

It was quiet.

"... Now get the hell out of my kitchen."

The seven sweatdropped, hurriedly running out. Seven more hours until sunrise...

* * *

**A/N: **I'd rather give you something instead of making you wait 'til I get over my writer's block, hehe..

Ok! Now, I have a question for err'body: I'm thinking of having another picture of our beloved and crazy cast of WITb. I would very much like a group picture. No I'm not asking for you guys to do fanart (that'dbesupercoolthough) but here's the point: I wanna ask for a group picture, but would you like to see a group pic of everyone in their everyday outfits & weapons, or a formal picture? (Formal as in dresses, suits, dress shirts, etc.)

**Niagra:** Think of it as audience participation!

**Link:** Yeah. You have the power to INFLUENCE.

**Ryo:** JUST SAY NO!

**A/N:** Wrong slogan, Ryo.

**Ryo:** Really? Aww.

**A/N: **But yeah. Please help me decide!

**Niagra:** Just message nagami, or write it in your review, whatever.

**Link:** Don't forget your choices are 1) Regular Outfits With Weapons, or 2) Formal Wear No Weapons!

**A/N:** And of course, I can never thank you guys enough for reading, reviews, and continuing to help raise the hit count of this weird, yet oh-so-precious-to-me story. It's almost 12,000 now! OMGAH! Thanks so much!  
& I'M SO GLAD TO SEE A NIC/SETH SHIPPER, YOU HAVE NO IDEA ;_; (tears of happiness) BAHAHA! His identity will become clear after Anju and Kafei's drama! Ok 'til ze next chappy!

**- nagami c.**


	25. Matchmaker, matchmaker! AnjuKafei Part 2

**A/N:** A new semester has begun! I'm not even going to give excuses (EVENTHOUGHIHAVEVALIDONES) as to why this chappy's so late. But anyways, about the picture survey from the end of last chappy; according to messages & reviews, the winner is...

1) Regular Outfits With Weapons!

Yay! I'll go find an artist so the pic will take a bit, but look forward to it, cuz I know I am!

**Niagra: **I liked the formal option!

**Link:** I liked the weapon option!

**Ryo: **How stereotypical of you guys, kekeke...

**A/N:** Furthermore, I must thank Fanaticofmanythings, Poketoa, Kozan The Darkainian Kokiri, Crazy and addicted, ChocolateMilkLOL, msfcatlover, invader surlina, Alphawolfy28 and LOL for the many supportive reviews in the last two chappies, and also Haxutani for that final push to get me back to this fic! I really, really, REALLY do appreciate you guys for being patient with me and taking the time to read this beloved, gigantic and crazy story of mine, thank you, thank you so much. =) Ya'll get even more cookies! (throws ya'll a box of cookies) Oh and I'm going by the game, btw. :D

Ok, finally, here's chappy 26. It was originally super-huge-so-many-words-omfg-BIG, but after much deliberation I thought too much was happening in just one chapter so I split it in half. But no worries as I'll post the second part in 3 days! (3 days, like in one cycle! Hah! Get it? Get it? ... Eh...)

Enjoy the perverts, drama, expensive brand names and, since its Anju and Kafei, _much_ love & fluff! Let's do it!

**Ryo:** (A-HE-HERRRRRMM!)

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_And after you've seen him..." Anju continued. "Please... tell me how he looked."_

_Ines tilted her head at that. _

"_I'm scared. I... I can't go."_

_The Hispanic girl opened her mouth to say something but Link beat her to it. "Sure, no prob. We'll report to you immediately after."_

"_Thank you."_

_It was quiet._

"_... Now get the hell out of my kitchen."_

_The seven sweatdropped, hurriedly running out. Seven more hours until sunrise..._

–

` South Clock Town :: The Second Day + 9:55am `

–

Knock, knock, knock.

No answer.

The seven exchanged looks. Other than depositing Anju's letter last night, the team didn't really feel like they were doing much to help the couple's reunion progress. So they followed the only thing they got from interrogating all of the townspeople: the laundry pool.

"Maybe he didn't hear you," Brian sighed at the door. "Try knocking harder."

Link nodded, knocking a few more times. But still no answer.

Nicole stepped in front of him. "My dear Linky, watch the master."

She raised her fists, banging on it repeatedly and wailing like a banshee.

"**YO KAFEI! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, G! STOP TRYING TO HIDE AND OPEN UP YA LITTLE F—**"

–  
–

"W-who are these crazy people!" Kafei sobbed as he backed away from the peephole.

–  
–

Hayarpi pulled the other girl away. "Jeez, Nic! Now he'll _never_ open up!"

"Why, what'd I do?"

"We have to think of another way," Link murmured, stroking his chin as he thought. "Kafei can't lock himself up in there forever... what're some things he has to do that'll require him to leave?"

"Enjoy a stroll in the park?" Ines tried.

"There's no park here."

"Pick up some Thai food!" Nicole cheered.

"... Some _what_ food?"

"Go to the bathroom!" Gilbert yelled. "No wait, there's probably a bathroom in there. Dengit."

Brian looked around, spotting a little doorbell on the bridge. "Uh... get his mail?"

Hayarpi gasped. "That's it! The letter we deposited—let's go find the postman!"

Everyone cheered, running away.

–  
–

Meanwhile, a few feet above them...

"This... is..."

"SPARTAAAAAA!" Tael screamed.

Skull Kid and Majora gave him a look. The purple fairy coughed and looked away.

"Not Spar-whatever-he-said, but... BORINNNNGGGG!"

"Oh, I agree—"

"SHADDAP YOU STUPID FAIRY!" Skull Kid screeched. Tael shrunk back in fear. "Yeah, that's what I thought. ANYWAYS!" He looked back at the six whom they'd been observing for the past twenty-four hours. "What are they _doing?_ What the heck is this _matchmaking_ they're talking about, and what does it matter to them if some lame couple gets back together or not! How the heck did they get anything done if they're like this! Majoraaa! I don't wanna watch them anymore!"

"Stop being a baby and deal with it," his mask grumbled. "We must continue to observe. We must examine their ways, their behavior, so that we can plan a way to get rid of them as painfully as possible."

"Why don't I just fire a laser right now, I bet it'll knock down at least 2 or 3 of them—"

"LASERS ARE NOT CLASSY."

"Since when were _you_ classy," Tael mumbled behind them.

The mask turned on him. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"I said THAT SLUG IS NASTY!" the fairy pointed to a slug on the ground.

"..."

"I vote Tael off the island," Skull Kid grumbled.

Tael sniffed. Majora sighed. "Patience, both of you. For now let's take a break. Afterwards we will continue to observe these teenyboppers; without a doubt, _something _will come out of this... something..."

Skull Kid nodded, turning to fly out of Clock Town.

"Something... something... something... something... som—"

"OKAY I GET IT!"

–

` Clock Town `

–

"Okay guys, remember, the code word is 'Canada'!"

"What's that?"

"DON'T ASK JUST DO!"

–  
–

Ding, dong!

A yellow-masked face slowly peeked out the door. The postman waved.

"Oh thank the Goddesses, it's just you," Kafei sighed in relief. Then he did a double take. "Wait a sec. So that means..."

"You've got mail!" the postman said like the AOL man.

The boy grabbed an umbrella, running to meet him on the bridge.

"Yeah, so this letter, it's like red, and it has a gold border, and there's messed-up-wannabe-cursive writing but it smells like Victoria's Secre—"

"CANADAAA!"

Kafei looked up at the foreign voice. "Wha—AAAAHHHHHH!" then he screeched as three pairs of hands shot up from the water beside him, grabbing his ankles and dragging him into the pool.

The postman paused. He slowly put the letter on the bridge and backed up.

Nicole popped up behind a nearby tree, cheering madly. Tatl, Brian and Hayarpi sighed beside her.

–  
–

"Haaaa-_CHOO!_"

"Chicken noodle soup?"

Kafei glared through his soggy mask at the soup bowl.

"... Fine. Be that way," Brian grumbled, putting it to the side.

The purple-haired boy sneezed again, then hacked and used his blanket to wipe his nose. Nicole made a face. "Ew man, that's gross."

"Wha—'gross'? I wouldn't _be_ 'GROSS' if you didn't pull me into the pool like that!" He suddenly stood up with a mad expression, the other seven backing away. "Gah! Who are you guys anyway!"

"Uh, we—"

"Wait, you have weapons?" he gasped as he spotted the sheaths on their belts. "You... you guys must be Ronald's accomplices! He's not done with me, huh? Well you know what, you already got my mask, it makes no difference if you take some more things!" he picked up a cushion, hurling it at the nearest person. "Here! Why don't you take my pillow! And this clock, and this book, and I bet you wanted _this _too!" Throw, throw, throw.

"AHH!"

"WATCH IT!"

"OW! Was that a stapler?" Gilbert sobbed.

"Hey, stop it!" Link yelled, narrowly avoiding a cup as it shattered behind him. "CALM DOWN!"

"Why should I! You took my most precious item, harassed me this morning, almost _DROWNED_ me, and now—"

"JUST READ THIS WILL YOU!" Tatl flew over and slapped the red envelope in his face.

"ACK! THE HECK IS THIS!"

"_**READ IT!**_" Everyone else screamed.

Kafei snatched the paper off, glaring at them while ripping it open and skimming through the contents.

After a moment...

He looked up at the group, seeing Link and his green hat and clothes. He bit his lip.

"... So... _you_ guys are the ones Anju wrote about in her letter."

The seven nodded.

Kafei sat on his bed and sighed heavily at the ground.

They sweatdropped.

"Hey, um, sorry we got off to a rough start," Link laughed sheepishly, stepping forward. "And sorry for bothering you so early. And for almost giving you pneumonia. Let's start all over, yeah?" He gestured at the six behind him. "The one with black hair is Brian. Beside him is Hayarpi, and the two with weird-colored hair are Ines and Gilbert. Nicole's the one that's eating. And Tatl's the fairy."

The four waved. Nicole did the 'sup' chin-tilt. Tatl snatched away the pancake (?) she was gnawing on.

"And I'm Link." The Hylian smiled.

"... I'm sure you guys know already, but... I'm Kafei," the masked kid muttered after a moment, holding out his hand.

Then Nicole burst out sobbing as she remembered the scene from the last cycle. She flung herself over the nearest person, which of course, was Brian. "AAAAGGHHHH! IT'S SO _TRAGIIIIIIC!_"

"GET OFF ME, WOMAN!"

The blond just grabbed his hand in a firm handshake, ignoring the chaos behind him. "So you're the infamous Kafei, huh? Nice to finally meet you!" Link greeted. Then, under his breath, "... Again..."

Kafei blinked. "What?"

Link let go of his hand. "Uh, what?"

"You said something."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you murmured."

"I didn't."

"... Uh... okay, anyway..." Kafei glanced at the letter in his hands. "Listen, I—"

"OKAY THAT'S IT, HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Ines yelled. Everyone in the room eyed her random outburst. The pink-haired girl pointed at Kafei. He grabbed his stapler, holding it up in defense. "There is NO way that this guy's _just _a shorty! One, he's shorter than _all_ of us, two, his voice hasn't even gone through puberty—"

"INES! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" Nicole scolded, thwapping her with the pillow.

"OWW! GRRR!" Ines snatched the pillow away and started smacking the girl in return.

"OWWOOWOWOW!"

"Ines has a point though," Tatl muttered. She recalled Anju; lanky, boring red hair and reaching middle age—

"HEY!" a voice screamed from a distance.

The fairy then looked to Kafei, short limbs and lacking in height. "Show us your face, will ya? Just to get Ines's paranoia out of the way."

"Well, that's what I was just going to explain." Kafei looked up at them. "Anju trusted you... so I shall trust you as well. AND WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT OVER THERE!"

Ines 'oh'-ed and stopped smacking the other girl with the pillow. Nicole sat up, fixing her hair. Then Kafei took hold of the Pikachu-like mask he'd been wearing the whole time, lowering it slowly...

"A-HA! I was RIGHT!" Ines pointed at his youthful face. "YOU _ARE_ A KID!"

Link stared. "You're really Anju's fiancé?"

"Yes, but—"

"I guess that's okay, love comes in all forms, right?" Hayarpi coughed.

Gilbert popped up, poking his cheek. "So how is it, dating someone so much older than you?"

"WHADDYA MEAN, 'SO MUCH'!" the voice from earlier screamed.

"Wait, you guys don't understa—"

"Hehe, I bet she teaches him _a lot _of things, since she's older, and experienced... in a variety of areas," Brian snickered.

Nicole cackled. "BAAAHahahaa! That's _soooo _wrong dude!"

Link blinked. "What do you mean?"

Finally Kafei shoved his way between the six, face red and flustered like crazy. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SEC!"

Everyone shut up, eyeing him.

"See what I have to deal with every day?" Tatl murmured beside him. The boy's eye twitched. "Anyway, go ahead."

Kafei gave another big sigh. Even though these kids were really tugging at his last nerve, he had to admit, there was a certain déjà vu he felt in their presence... he looked down at himself. "Right. Okay. So first off, I'm not really a child. I'm the same age as Anju, I just—"

"What, had a growth stunt or somethi—"

"NO I'M NOT DONE TALKING GAAHHH!"

"Fine, don't get your panties all in a bunch," Ines mumbled.

Kafei twitched at her before continuing. "I was _turned into _this form by an imp wearing a strange mask."

"Ahh, Skull Kid? No surprise," Gilbert replied. "But why, what'd you do?"

"Nothing! I was just walking along, humming and minding my own business when suddenly I saw a flash of light, and before I knew it I looked like this. The last thing I saw was the imp running away laughing..."

"He was probably jealous of your happiness, you being engaged and everything," Tatl shrugged.

"I suppose... so then of course I needed help, but when I tried visiting the Great Fairy in North Clock Town my precious Sun Mask—a wedding ceremony mask—was stolen from me by a prancing man with a grinning face!"

"And that's where Ronald comes in," Hayarpi nodded.

Kafei blinked. "You know him?"

Everyone looked at each other.

– – –

_"OW! You're gonna pay for that!" Brian threw a punch, yet Link ducked, but his fist still collided into something else...  
__"OWWWIIEEEE!" the man cried, dropping the large bag and falling over, clutching his nose. "You broke it! You broke my nose! I can't believe you; this cost thousands!"  
__Link and Brian stared down at him. Brian blinked. "... Oh. Sorry."_

_– – –  
_

"We ran into him a couple of times," Brian shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah, that guy... he stole my mask. I promised Anju I'd greet her with the mask in hand," he gestured upwards at a peephole above a crate. "Which is why I'm hiding here behind the Curiosity Shop, where all the stolen stuff goes. I know if I stay for a bit longer, Ronald will definitely show up and try to sell it."

The seven paused for a moment, letting all the info they'd just heard sink in. Hayarpi stepped forward. "So you don't want us to tell Anju about the mask?"

"Right. I can't meet her until I get it back."

"But... you've been running around town, haven't you seen how worried Anju's been?"

"I know, I know, but... a promise is a promise. Please don't tell her about what happened to the Sun Mask. I want to make it right myself."

A slight pause.

"... On second thought, that's quite sweet," Ines sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

The others sweatdropped at her. Brian looked at the purple-haired boy. "Fine, we'll keep quiet. But she knows we met you, so we still have to tell her _some_thing."

Kafei paused for a second. Then he went to the table, opening the drawer and taking out a pendant. "Here. I think she'll understand if you give her this."

Link nodded, tucking it in his pocket. "Okay. Mind if we visit again tomorrow at noon? Just to check up?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

"Don't leave, okay?"

"Um, okay."

"Promise?"

"Errr... yeah?"

"'Kay. Good." Link grinned.

"Right..." Kafei raised an eyebrow but continued. "A... anyways, thank you. And good luck."

"You too."

The boy gave a sheepish smile, waving at the seven as they exited the backroom.

"Wow, see, I dunno if I'd like having a boyfriend like that yanno? Cuz I'm glad he wants to fix everything, but leaving me alone to suffer for weeks on end wondering about his whereabouts and who he's with or if maybe I'm the one that did something wron—"

"GODDESSES NICOLE, we're still in the staircase! He can still hear us!"

"Oh—OH SHIYET!"

Kafei almost fell over from his spot.

–

` Later That Evening :: Stock Pot Inn... `

–

"Did you... meet him?"

"Nope."

Anju frowned.

Hayarpi elbowed Nicole. Link drew out a necklace from his pocket and held it out. "Yeah, he told us to give you thi—"

"_**AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!**_"

"WHY DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY SCREAM AT EVERYTHING!" Brian yelled back.

Anju ignored him, snatching the necklace from Link's hand. "Oh my! THIS IS FROM KAFEI!"

Ines twitched. "Didn't we just say that?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you very much! Also, you saw him, right? How was he? Did he look different?"

"Oh... he looked... good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, very _youthful_, yep," Gilbert laughed sheepishly. Everyone else gave him a look.

But Anju just nodded. "I see..." A pause. "... Was there a redhead with him?"

"Uh, no."

"... Good..."

The seven sweatdropped _heavily._

Link looked around. "Sooo... what happens now? He got your letter, you got your pendant..."

Anju looked down. "Well... in the letter Kafei sent yesterday, he explained that he's doing something at the moment, and he still couldn't meet me yet. But he said to wait for him on the eve of the carnival. I was a bit skeptical, since I hadn't received any contact from Kafei in a month, and then all of a sudden... but now, this pendant here..." she clutched the blue and yellow pendant in her palm. "This is undeniable. I believe him."

She looked up at them, smiling softly.

"I'll wait for him. I've made my promise."

"..."

Nicole snapped her fingers, muttering to herself. "Deng, so we don't have to tie her down anymore...?"

Anju tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

The others gave her a look too. Nicole cackled.

Meanwhile Anju just laughed a bit, wiping a tear from her eyes and then bowing to them slightly. "Again, thank you for everything. Please, if there's anything I can do to make your stay a bit more comfortable..."

The team paused for a moment.

"... Can we have some meat pie?"

Anju blinked. "Meat pie? Uh, okay..."

"YAAAAAAY!"

The woman laughed on her way to the kitchen. It seemed like these kids were always hungry...

–

` Night of the Second Day + 9:34pm `

–

"Why so serious, Linky-poo."

Link looked up from his bunk bed at Nicole poking his cheek, just giving a heavy sigh. "Well, I just... don't like that I have to wear this every time I go to sleep," the blond gestured at the sparkly pink dress from last night.

"Then take it off," Brian shrugged.

Link's eyes darted to the blue-shirted guy, who was falling asleep while playing cards. He slowly started to lift the dress off, but with every inch the guy's head slowly turned his direction... "... Or... maybe not..."

"You's a sick guy," Gilbert mumbled, poking the guy's head with a stick.

The guy eyed him. "Don't do that."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOORE!"

The team looked up at the screaming, looking out the doorway as the Goron burst out his room beside them. They eyed each other. Nicole and Gilbert hopped off their bunks and watched him stomp grumpily down the hall. His room door was left wide open, and through the wall they could hear yelling...

"YOU WILL GO WITH US TOMORROW EVENING!"

"NO!"

"YOU WILL!"

"NO! I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR KAFEI!"

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, AND THAT IS FINAAAAL!"

"YOUR FACE IS FINAAAAL!"

"RAAAAWRRR!"

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

"Oooooh! Girlfiiiight!" Nicole cheered, running in and pressing her ear to the wall. Gilbert followed. The other five, now intrigued, left their room to listen in too.

"Anju! How could you do this?" came a woman's voice, not Anju's, but sounding a bit older. "Cremia is so kind to take us in, and you refuse her offer like this? I thought she was your best friend!"

"Yeah, _was_!"

"And for all you know, what if Kafei really is at Cremia's place?"

A slight pause. Then a soft murmur, "There's no way he could be..."

"There is _infinite _way. I've seen how she looks at him. Don't worry darling, if Kafei is there, your mother will give him a smack. Besides, think about Cremia; she needs strength from a partner and business support from Madame Aroma..."

"W... what are you saying..."

"Well, if Kafei really _has_ run off with Cremia, she'll get both! Honey, please, don't be sad. How happy could you possibly be... wanting to marry a man who runs off when he's about to be wed? It would make your life unhappy... just like your mother's."

Ines made a face. "Jeez, Cremia's such a man-stealer," she grumbled. The other six sweatdropped _heavily_ at her!

"B-but in the letter Kafei said he would definitely come back!"

"Come back to what? This town will be crushed by the moon in two days! Forget that letter Anju, for now we must try to survive, and everything else will follow."

A silence.

Gilbert frowned. "Dude. Her mom's advice sucks BA—ACK!"

Hayarpi shoved him away, raising her fists and banging repeatedly on the wall. "HEY LADY, YOU DON'T KNOW CRAP! LET ANJU DO WHAT SHE WANTS! IT'S _HER_ LOVE LIFE, NOT YOURS! AND ANJU, THE HELL DID YOUR BACKBONE GO? KAFEI _PROMISED_ YOU! THE LETTERS! THE PENDANT! YOUR TRUE LOOOOOVE!"

Meanwhile in the other room Anju's mother stared at the wall in horror at the stranger yelling at her. Anju gasped at the words, remembering her purpose and standing up. "Yes, that's right! The pendant!" she took it out of her pocket.

Anju's mom gasped, hissing at the sight. "Ugh! Put that ugly thing away!"

"NO! I will not give up on the one I love, and end up miserable and untrusting the way _you've_ become, mother!"

"OOOOH, BUUURRRNNN," the team muttered together while bumping fists.

"Anju!—"

"I will stay and wait for Kafei! And nothing you can say about Cremia or men or lies can deter me from doing so!"

"That's my girl," Hayarpi smiled, sniffing. The others fell over at her.

Then it was quiet.

Anju's mom stood up. "Tch! Fine, do what you want! Disregard all that I, your poor mother, has done for you! But you watch yourself Anju, one way or another, you _will_ come with us to the ranch tomorrow evening!"

Anju put her hands on her hips. "I'd like to see you try!"

"You watch yourself," Anju's mom slowly backed up out of the employee's room and down the stairs. "You watch yourself young lady, watch yourself... watch yourself... watch yo—EEK!" she screamed as she tripped on a square instrument and tumbled down.

"Oopsies, my bad!" Ines coughed, picking it up. She handed it to Guru-Guru, saying her thanks.

Then Anju's mom scrambled up as if nothing happened, glaring one more time at her daughter upstairs before running off.

Anju paused.

Then she gave a heavy sigh, sitting herself on the bed as she buried her hands into her hair. Hayarpi trickled into the room and pat her back. Gilbert held out a lollipop.

"Sheesh, so much tension; Imma go outside," Nicole sweatdropped, going to the door beside the staircase. "Who wants to come with?"

"Not me," Brian sing-songed.

"YA—oh. How 'bout chu?" She looked at Link.

"I'm fine actually, thanks," the blond smiled. Nicole shrugged and exited out the door onto the upper deck outside.

–  
–

"Ahhh! There's nothing better than cool, fresh air during a stressful family argument! Glad my mom's nothing like that," Nicole grinned and stretched a bit. She 'ooh'-ed as she spotted the gigantic bell on the corner of the deck. "Whoa! What's this?" A pause. "... I wonder if it works?"

She grinned, unsheathing a sword.

"Bad idea, it's really loud."

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" Nicole squeaked, throwing her sword in surprise and whirling around at the voice.

Seth sweatdropped as he dodged the blade, sitting atop the wall beside her. "Watch it!"

"Crap, my bad!" Then she did a double take. "Oh—Seth!"

"Yes Nicole, hello."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just because you guys are in Clock Town doesn't mean there isn't danger around."

"... Oh yeah, the whole 'guardian' thing."

"Call it what you will."

Nicole shrugged, going to lean on the fence beside the wall. She had to play it cool this time; the last few instances she spoke to him was in stutters and weird behavior, this time she'd be classy, cool and collected, even though really she was _nothing_ like tha—

"So you're helping a couple during their time of need?"

"Huh? Oh, yea—" She turned to look at him but almost fell over when she noticed Seth was now standing right beside her. Immediately her face flushed, blurting out, "What—how did—! I didn't even hear you come down!"

"Matchmaking, right? Is that what it's called?"

Nicole tilted her head. "Errrr... I guess you could call it that. But technically matchmaking is trying to get two people who _aren't_ together, together, but since this couple is _already_ together, but are apart, it's more like... reuniting."

"... I see."

Awkward pause. Nicole sighed in relief as Seth backed up, going to stand on the thatched roof as he looked out at the Stray Fairy flitting around the square.

"Is this the couple where the male was cursed by Skull Kid?"

"Yeah, you know them?" She went to the thatched roof too, letting her legs dangle as she sat down at the edge. "Anju and Kafei. Kafei's cool, but his fiancée's a little... she's kindaaa..."

"I know, I heard earlier."

"Oh."

"Bizarre."

"In_sanely_," Nicole laughed. "At least it's fun!"

Seth sweatdropped, wandering over to sit on the edge beside her. "And you do all this knowing it'll be erased once you reverse time?"

The girl played with some of the straw that made the roof. "Well, yeah! Cuz, I mean, despite their craziness they really do love each other... and I think it's worth sacrificing a cycle to reunite them. Especially for Anju, who we've repeatedly been seeing crying cuz her issue never gets solved..."

"That's quite kind of you."

"I bet you can relate, since it seems like Skull Kid wronged you at one point too."

Amethyst eyes darkened for a moment.

Nicole eyed Seth's façade, biting her lip. Whoops, was that a touchy subject? "Oh, uh, my bad! Again! I didn't mean to just, bring it up like that—"

"May I ask something?"

Shiiit! "Y-y-y-yeah?"

"You believe you have the power to solve this couple's problem, right?"

She blinked. "Um... sure..."

"Do you think... you have the power to defeat Skull Kid?"

She paused at the big question, looking off to think for a moment. Seth watched her expression carefully.

"Well... I can't speak for our fairy friend," Nicole turned to grin at him. "But for me, Link and the others: yeah! Hell yeah! We can definitely beat him! Didja know we defeated someone called the 'King of Evil' at one point? O'course we were ol—err, a bit stronger, but we're still strong now. And even more skilled if I may say so myself, so hey!"

The redhead nodded slightly, gazing down.

"Listen Seth, I know you're after him too. I dunno why, and you totally don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, but don't worry. Either way—we'll get Skull Kid." She lifted a hand to pat his shoulder. "Together!"

He looked up at her.

Nicole froze at meeting his eyes, hand now awkwardly on his shoulder while she stared at him with her silly grin.

Then Seth laughed slightly, nodding.

Her grin turned even sillier at hearing his laughter. It was the exact opposite of her obnoxious cackling; a soft, low chuckle, and quite nice to hear. She withdrew her hand, shifting her stupid grin to the ground.

Silence.

But for once, it wasn't awkward.

"H..."

Seth looked up.

"... Haa... CHOO!"

The redhead almost fell over. "B... bless you..."

"Ahaha, thanks," Nicole laughed, sniffing as she rubbed her bare arms and looked away. "Eesh, it's getting cold out here! I think Anju might have some leftover pie, wanna go insi—" The raven-haired girl quieted as she heard some ruffling.

Then she looked, spotting the redhead draping his brown cloak over her shoulders.

"Is this better?"

The ever-persistent blush came up. "Uhhmm..."

But Nicole paused for a moment.

Now, she didn't really mean for this to happen.

But now that it did, this moment was _totally_ her chance. Should she take it? Or leave it? Or—wait what the hell, why's she even asking herself! Screw whatever doubts she had before; take, it is!

"Yeah, but it's still kind of... chilly..." She cleared her throat. "Maybe, if there was someone I could steal body heat from, orrrr..."

Seth held his arm out.

Nicole squee-ed, taking up his offer and hooking her arm with his.

"Now?"

"Perfect," she grinned, snuggling closer.

And this time the redhead was the one with the soft blush, smiling a bit himself as their ears filled with the sounds of crickets and quietly crackling fire.

–  
–

Brian nodded, stroking his chin from the window they were eavesdropping from. "I have to admit, Nic. That was pretty smooth. I give you props."

"Yep, now that's _my_ girl," Ines grinned beside him, wiping a tear away in pride.

"Awwhh, I'm kinda jealous," Link had to murmur. "Now _I_ want a girlfriend!"

"You _do_ have a girlfriend Link," Gilbert grinned. "Remember Romani?"

Link made a face.

Meanwhile Tatl raised an eyebrow beside them. "Doesn't it bother _any_ of you guys that we STILL don't know anything about Seth? I mean he pops up, literally out of _nowhere, _in Snowhead, and 'watches over' us as we go through all these temples, and he KNOWS we can alter time! He's _so_ not human!"

"Then what is he, Tatl?" Ines sighed.

"PPFFT, as if I know! But now he's cahooting with Nicole, and you guys are encouraging it! What if he's a spy for Skull Kid? What if he's a backstabber!"

"He can't be, if he wanted to backstab us he had plenty of chances to do so," Link reasoned. "He would've let Nicole die in Snowhead, let Gilbert explode in Romani Ranch... sure we don't know a lot about Seth, but he's really helped us so far."

"HELLO, that's called 'building trust'! I tell you, right when we least expect it, he's gonna do something horrible and I'm gonna go, HAH! I TOLD YOU!"

The rest sweatdropped at her.

Gilbert pat her head. "You have trust issues."

Tatl twitched. She looked at Brian. "_You_ agree with me though, don't you?"

Brian eyed her, saying nothing. The others looked at him. "You don't trust Seth?" Hayarpi asked.

"Well I have to admit, Tatl does have somewhat of a point," he looked out the window. "I think he's mysterious, but not _suspicious_... so... I don't know, really."

Everyone was quiet.

"I still ship Seth and Nicole, if anyone cares," Ines grinned, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Gilbert cheered. He looked out the window. "Oh hey, he's laughing s'more."

"WHAT?" Hayarpi ran to the window and slammed her face on it.

"And she's giggling too."

"..." The Armenian girl suddenly stood, running downstairs screaming like a banshee.

"_**AAAAAIIIIIEEE! HOW CUUUUTE! MY HEART IS BURSTING WITH ROMANCE AND JOY! EEEEEEKKKK!**_"

The rest of the humans sweatdropped! Tatl just rolled her eyes, sitting in the air as she grumbled. "Tch. Fine. Believe in what you want..."

Hayarpi kept on screaming downstairs. "_**AHHHHH, THEY'RE SO ADORABLEEE! WEEEEEEEEE!**_"

–  
–

"Do you hear that? I think... someone's screaming..."

Nicole paused in her mental cabbage-patching, looking up. Then she shrugged. "Probably just some lunatic."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "... All right..."

Afterwards...

Ines, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Link grinned stupidly as Nicole returned to their room.

Nicole blinked, then realized immediately. She held up her hands. "Oh... wait—"

"YOOOUUUUU!" Hayarpi and Gilbert cackled happily, glomping her down.

Brian nodded in approval. "Mad props."

"CHYEAH, THAT'S MAH GIRL! AND WHO TAUGHT HER THOSE SLICK MOVES, HUH? WHO! I WANNA SEE YA TAKE A GUESS!" Ines cheered.

"Not you," Tatl sing-songed.

"HAIL YEA—'scuse me?"

Link laughed at them all.

But meanwhile, outside...

"Hey!"

Seth turned from his perch on the fence, spotting the yellow fairy flitting his direction. "Ah, Tatl? Good evening."

"Yeah yeah, the stars are nice, listen up."

Seth quieted, watching her cross her arms in a huff.

"You disappear, have weird powers, and you know way too much about what we're doing. I have no idea how. In fact, I have no idea who or what exactly you are, still, and neither do the rest of us! Despite all these times you popped up and showed yourself to us you still haven't said anything."

"I know, but, I promise that in time—"

She pointed at him. "Whatever! You watch it! The others may trust you but_ I _don't!"

Seth made a sheepish expression. "I don't blame you."

The fairy's eye twitched. "If you ever hurt them I'll make _sure_ you pay."

He blinked at the sudden threat.

... But then, he just chuckled slightly.

Tatl's eye twitched even more. "Why are you laughing? What the heck is so funny!"

"Ah, sorry, just..." Seth looked up at her. "You said you don't know who or what I am, yet you still flew all the way out here, by yourself, to threaten me like that?"

"So!"

He gave her a warm smile. "Well, I didn't know you cared for your comrades this much."

Then she froze.

'Cared' for them... ?

"W-what... WHO SAID THAT! S-STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!"

"But I didn—"

"YOU JUST WATCH IT, OKAY! BYE! I'M DONE!"

And the fairy flew off, flustered and annoyed. Seth just laughed, turning back to look out at the town.

And the night went on.

–

` East Clock Town :: The Final Day `

–

"HEY! WAKEY-WAKEY!"

Link grumbled, turning over.

"HELLOOOO, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! COCKLE-DOODLE-DO—"

"SILENCE!"

"OW!" Guru-Guru yelped as he got hit by Link's ocarina. He slinkered away, pouting. Grumbling the blond sat up, hands rubbing at his warm face where sunlight was—or _had_ been—harassing him for quite a while.

A big yawn, then he eyed the clock.

4pm.

"... Ohhhhh, CRAAAAP! SHEET! DENG IT! JEEBUS! NUTS! BEANS! CHICKEN! GRAVY—"

"SHADDAP, LINK!"

Link dodged the shield Brian hurled at him. "You guys, it's 4pm already! Aw man, I _knew_ we shouldn't have stayed up all night playing Monopoly!"

Gilbert and Hayarpi forced themselves up but the others didn't move. "_You're _the one that didn't want to stop," Hayarpi yawned.

"Damn C/S Ratio!" He paused. "Jeez nagami, no one's gonna get that unless they play the game."

nagami popped up. "Ahaha?"

"About time you're awake, Kafei-Search-Team!" came another voice. nagami popped away, and Link looked over to see Anju at their doorway. "I tried waking you earlier, but you were all quite knocked out..."

"Really?"

"Yep. Mind if I sweep a bit?"

"Err, go ahead..."

Anju came in and started to sweep. Gilbert pointed to some bugs. "Don't forget those."

She climbed up his bunk bed. "_**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**_"

"AHH I'M SORRY!" Gilbert sobbed, lifting his blanket to shield himself.

Then Anju blinked, backing away. "Ah—! Forgive me for that outburst, it's just, tonight I'm supposed to meet Kafei after so long, guess I'm a tad nervous..."

"A 'tad,'" Ines grumbled. She grinned sheepishly when Anju threw her a death glare.

"Why don't you do something fun to get the stress off?" Nicole suggested.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, bungee jump or something."

Brian stared. "How's that gonna unload stress—"

"Great idea!" Anju took out some bungee cords. "See you kids later!" Then she ran off.

A pause. Then Link 'oh!'-ed as he remembered the time, jumping down from his bunk and ripping the pink dress off while shoving his stuff on hurriedly.

The fairy eyed him. "Why you in such a rush."

Link eyed her back. "You guys don't remember? Yesterday I told Kafei we'd drop by at noon to check up—"

"Pft, so what if we're late by two hours."

"No—Kafei goes to Ronald's Hideout _tonight_!"

"_Yeah,_ so?"

"We need to go with him so we can help!"

"Why don't we just meet him there?"

Link paused in getting ready, eye twitching. "CUZ WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HIDEOUT IS!"

"YEAH WE DO!" The rest of the earthlings screamed. "WE WENT THERE!"

"We got TRANSPORTED there, by MISTAKE!"

The earthlings paused. Tatl rolled her eyes. "Simmer down kid, it's in Ikana Canyon, I know where it is!" A pause. "... Then again, Ikana _is _kinda big... and we're looking for a hide out... and the entrance is blocked by a huge cliff—"

"Huge cliff?" the earthlings repeated.

Link slapped his forehead, throwing his equipment on. The other six sweatdropped and started getting ready too.

Yep, there was a reason Link was the leader...

* * *

**A/N:** TBC! ;)

**- nagami c.**


	26. Matchmaker, matchmaker! AnjuKafei Part 3

**A/N:** Hey! So I converted my twitter to be a fanfic twitter where you can follow my story progress, since I don't use it anyway to talk about my RL life. The link is at my profile, go follow me! If you want. XD;

**Ryo/Link/Niagra:** In this chapter, WE WRAP UP ANJU AND KAFEI!

**A/N:** YEP!

**Ryo/Link/Niagra: **GO!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

"_Kafei goes to Ronald's Hideout _tonight!_"_

_"_Yeah_, so?"_

_"We need to go with him so we can help!"_

_"Why don't we just meet him there?"_

_Link paused in getting ready, eye twitching. "CUZ WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HIDEOUT IS!"_

_"YEAH WE DO!" The rest of the earthlings screamed back. "WE WENT THERE!"_

_"We got TRANSPORTED there, by MISTAKE!"_

_They paused. Tatl rolled her eyes. "Simmer down kid, it's in Ikana Canyon, I know where it is!" A pause. "... Then again, we're looking for a hideout... and Ikana is kinda big... and the entrance is blocked by a huge cliff—"_

_"Huge cliff?" the earthlings repeated._

_Link slapped his forehead, throwing his equipment on. The other six sweatdropped and started getting ready too. Yep, there was a reason Link was the leader..._

–

` Laundry Pool :: The Final Day + 5:15pm `

–

Click...

"Oh—it's open?" Link blinked in surprise. He pushed the door open and ran up the stairs, the earthlings and fairy right behind him. "Hey, Kafei! Kafeeeeeiii—" The blond shushed when he saw a balding man with sunglasses. "... You're not Kafei."

"Indeed I am not."

"You look familiar though," Gilbert murmured. "Have we met before?"

"Huh? Nope! Haven't seen you kids before in my life!"

The blue-haired boy tilted his head. "You sure? I swear I saw that vest, or that hair, somewhere before... reminds me of that guy that works at the trading po—"

"AAAANYWAYS I GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU GUYS," the man drawled loudly. "From Kafei. Since he left and all."

Link clenched his fists. "Dammit! He promised he wouldn't leave!"

"Calm down kid, he had a good reason." The man handed them a pink and purple envelope. "Firstly he said he wants you to take this to his momma. It's express mail, so don't dilly-dally!"

Hayarpi nodded, taking it. "All right, but how do you know him? And where'd he go?"

"I've known Kafei since he was a little kid. So when I saw him come runnin' with that brat body and this Keaton Mask on," he held up the familiar yellow mask. "Knew it was him. Anyway I don't have any need for this, so why dontcha' kids take it too." He handed them the mask. Link held it up.

"Da da da daaa~!" the earthlings sang.

"You just got the Keaton mask!" Gilbert cheered. "Wear it with C."

Tatl stared. "C? Why are you always saying letters—"

"AAAANND as to your second question," the guy continued, cutting her off. Tatl twitched. "A certain customer came to my shop last night. Now Kafei sees him, and Kafei's color just changes and he goes runnin' after the guy!"

The Hylian 'oh'-ed. "Ronald showed up?"

"Ya know him? Though I'm not surprised, stay up late and you're bound to see this guy runnin' around stealin' from innocent people. Anyway I think he's from Ikana Village."

Pause.

The earthlings stared.

The man coughed. "Ikana Village... which is... where Kafei probably _went_."

Pause two.

"... Which isss... a key location... that some _certain_ people should also go to..."

Pause three.

"... If... you know what I _mean_—"

"OKAY WE KNOW, but do you have a map or something?" Link sweatdropped.

"A map? Nope! Can't help ya there. Oh, also it's littered with cheese and the spirits of the tortured, along with the troubled and anguished souls of the undead. Good luck!"

The man waved as he left the backroom. Link twitched.

"Waaaaiiiitt a second. Did he say spirits, and _undead?_" Gilbert gasped.

"He also said cheese!" Nicole cheered.

Tatl gave her a look. "Yeah, but it's all rotten, don't get your hopes up. Death and torment is what Ikana's really about." Then the fairy smirked. "Why, does that scare you? Ya'll a bunch of scaredy-cats now?"

The six humans exchanged grins as they recalled the Shadow Temple in Hyrule. "Psshhh! We went through something like that before," Ines winked. "Piece of cake."

–

` Ikana Valley `

–

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"OH DIN, SOMETHING'S GOT ME!"

"AAAAHHHH! COLD WIND! COLD WIND!"

"Ohh, we went through something like this before, blahblahblah!" Tatl snickered as they rode through the valley and were harassed (mostly by their imaginations and cold wind). Then she squeaked as she barely missed a pillar. "Whoa!"

"Karmaaaa," Ines hissed.

Then suddenly Nicole gasped. "DUDE! THERE _IS_ CHEESE HERE!" A pause. "... Oh wait it stinks, never mind..."

Some wandering later...

"Is this it?"

The seven stood in front of a cemetery. A man waved at them. "Hallo! Mein Name ist Dampe, die Grabwächters!"

Everyone stared.

"Ja, hallo, wie geht's?" Gilbert grinned.

Link and Tatl (and the earthlings) gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Guess not," Brian mumbled, turning around. Everyone else followed.

Even later...

"GODDESSSES! WHERE'S THE ENTRANCE!"

"Didn't Tatl mention a high cliff?" Hayarpi pointed. Everyone looked, seeing said cliff. "There's one over there."

Link stroked his chin. "Hm, now the question is how to get up there..."

"Yeeeee-hee-hee! Did you say you want to enter?"

Everyone looked to the side. A person sitting on the cliff wearing a purple robe and holding a stick grinned down at them.

"Hello, children! What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Looking for a friend," Link replied. "Can you tell us how to get up there?"

"I'm not sure if you'd like it up here, dear boy. Beyond this cliff lies Ikana Hill, where spirits with troubles and lingering regrets wander. Even now, the spirits search of the one with powers like them to help save them..."

He looked specifically in Brian's direction.

Link, Nicole, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Ines looked at him too, grinning widely. Brian sweatdropped!

But then the person also looked at Nicole.

She blinked. "Huh? But I have powers already!"

"Ah, no, just... after hearing all about you it's nice to finally see you in person," he grinned.

Nicole stared, confused. "Hearing all about me?" She looked at her friends. "You guys talkin' about me behind my back?"

"Don't ask us, it's not like we know him either," Tatl raised an eyebrow.

"But aaaanyways, if you insist on entering..." That drew the group's attention again, looking up. The person cleared his throat. "If you insist on entering, you must obtain the mask containing wandering spirits that can be found near the ranch. Without that mask, you cannot save their souls..."

The group paused for a second. Near the ranch, huh?

"You mean this one?" Gilbert asked, taking out Romani's Mask.

"Oh! How adorable!"

He cheered.

"But no. Sorry."

Tatl smacked him. Gilbert frowned. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Stupid, does that mask look like it contains wandering spirits!"

"How about this one?" Nicole took out the Bunny Hood. The purple-robed person shook his head. The fairy slapped her forehead.

"ACTUALLLYYYY, Link, Brian and I got this one from the Gorman Brothers when we split up," Hayarpi reminded, taking out a dark hooded mask.

The robed person gasped. "Ah yes, Garo's Mask! That belonged to the leader of ninjas who once spied on the hilltop castle with the blood-stained history. With that, you may be able to call out their spirits that are still wandering to this day. And perhaps you may be able to save the souls that wander beyond this cliff..."

"All I'm hearing now is blahblahblah, spirits, wandering, souls, blahblah," Brian sighed. "Just show us a way to get up there!"

"Yee-hee-hee! Oh how forward you are!" The person's voice lowered to a murmur. "Not unlike your kin..."

"My _what?_"

"Oh, nothing. It isn't much of a surpri—"

"OH MY GOSH STOP FORESHADOWING AND SHOW US AN ENTRANCE ALREADY!" Tatl screeched.

"OKAY, OKAY! Fairies these days..." A snap of his fingers and a tree popped up beside him. "Well good luck!" And slowly he started to fade.

Link took out his hookshot. "_Finally_. Okay, no more wasting time, we have to find Kafei!"

The rest of the team nodded. "Right!"

–  
–

Meanwhile, not too far away...

Kafei crouched behind the wall, quietly trying to form a plan as he waited for Ronald—

"AAAHHHH! IT'S A NINJA!"

"A what_—_OH CRAP!"

"NUUUU LINKY-POO, I GOT YER BACK HOMEZ!"

He sweatdropped at the voices. After some sounds of fighting...

"Put that mask away foo, I think that's what's attracting them."

"Okay... man, that person wasn't kidding when he said it could _call out _spirits!"

"Totally."

"Hey guys! There's one here that still looks okay—"

"DON'T EAT IT!"

Kafei peeked out from behind the rock, spotting the brown-haired one slapping a block of cheese out of the black-haired girl's hand. "Guys!"

They gasped as they saw him in return. "Kafei!"

The boy laughed sheepishly. As the seven met him behind the rock, he couldn't help but get that _strong _sense of déjà vu again... but he shook it off. "So you guys got my message, huh? Sorry I couldn't wait for you, but after seeing Ronald last night I _had_ to follow him to find out where his hiding spot was. This is it."

He pointed at the large boulder to their left.

"He's using this place to keep his stolen goods. But no matter what I do, it won't open. So we have to wait for Ronald to arrive..."

The other seven nodded, feeling the déjà vu as well; but unlike Kafei they understood exactly why.

Link looked at Brian. "Time?"

"About 9pm."

"Okay good, we—" Then suddenly a chime came from Link's pocket. He blinked in surprise, taking out his Ocarina of Time, which was, indeed, chiming. "Whoa! What's...?"

"Is it... _ringing_?" Hayarpi gasped.

"Ringing?"

"Answer it!" Nicole cheered.

Link just stood there like an idiot, no idea what to do. Ines snatched it from him and spoke into it. "Yeeees, TRG, Termina Relief Group! How may we help you?"

"TRG? Ack, wrong number! I need KST!"

Kafei immediately looked over at the voice, gasping quietly. "Anju!"

"Anju?" Ines looked back to the ocarina. "Wait a sec, we're also KST—the Kafei Search Team!"

The red-haired woman sighed in relief from the other end. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Yeah, so why'd you... call? Actually how'd you even call us in the first pla—"

"I need your guys' help!"

"What—right _now?_"

"Yes! My mother, she's gone crazy; she's come here, with donkeys, soldiers, a haystack and some duct tape—EEK!"

"ANJUUUUU!" the eight heard a familiar voice in the background. "YOU WILL COME WITH US TO THE RANCH!"

"Please, help me! I must wait for Kafei, I don't want to lea—hey! Watch it! NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! AAIIIIEEEEE—"

Click.

Bzzzzzzzzz.

Kafei gasped, grabbing the Ocarina of Time and shaking it. "Wait, Anju! Anju! NO!"

The group paused. Then Nicole stood, putting on some sunglasses. "It seems we must split up."

Link nodded. "All right. I..." he shut up as he saw the earthlings doing their 'kai-bai-bo' thing again. He twitched, shoving their way between them. "NO! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! Three people just go get Anju, the other three will stay here and help Kafei!"

"We'll get Anju then," Brian said, grabbing the two nearest people, Gilbert and Nicole.

"Okay." Link handed him the pink and purple envelope from earlier. "Oh yeah, and deliver this too."

"You didn't give it to my mom yet?" Kafei sweatdropped. Link grinned sheepishly.

Brian nodded, tucking it in his pocket. "You got it, boss."

"Good luck!"

"You too, we'll meet you guys at the inn!" Then the three of them turned around to head towards Termina Field.

The yellow fairy sighed, stretching her wings. "Guess I'll go with them."

"All right, doin' something useful for once!"

"Don't push it," Tatl shook her fist at Ines before flitting off.

Link, Ines, Hayarpi and Kafei were quiet, listening to the other three's footsteps fade away.

"Well." Link grinned sheepishly at Kafei. "Nice future in-law you got there."

Kafei hung his head. Ines snickered and Hayarpi pat his back reassuringly.

–

` Termina Field `

–

"Let me off! LET ME OFF RIGHT NOW, I SAY!"

"Oh darling, no one cares what _you _say, it's _my_ word that is and will always be followed!" Anju's mother replied as she sat on top of a cart being pulled by two donkeys. Surrounding the cart were soldiers, in the back was an old lady and beside her Anju sat duct taped to a haystack.

Anju looked to the elderly woman. "Oh grandmother, _please!_ Won't you help me? Don't you have sympathy for your beautiful, young granddaughter? Don't you want to see me _happy?_"

"Of course I want to see you happy," the grandma replied, then cackled. "But I'd also like to see the sky, and my books, and my own hands! We can't have everything we want in the world, you know!"

Anju twitched. Damn old people and their eyesight loss!

"AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!"

"What's that annoying high-pitched wannabe battle cry I hear—EEP!" Anju's mom screeched as an arrow flew directly past her nose. "WHAT THE!"

"Darn it, missed," Brian cursed.

Gilbert almost fell off his horse. "Jeez Brian, don't _kill_ her!"

"Actually do whatever you need to do, I am past the point of caring," Anju sighed.

Then Nicole gasped. "Hey! My battle cry is _NOT_ a wannabe!"

"You're so delayed," Tatl sweatdropped.

The three approached the cart on their horses. Brian eyed it, spotting the soldiers. "Heads up guys, weapons ahead."

"Ohoho, weapons? No prob!" Nicole grinned. She looked at Gilbert. "Ready, Gilly?"

"If you are!"

"Go for it!"

Nodding, Gilbert held his hand out. Water shot up from underground, sweeping the soldiers away from the cart and holding them in a big ball of liquid. Then it was Nicole's turn; she cackled, pointing. A silver ray came down and struck the ball of liquid, successfully electrocuting the soldiers. Then they toppled over, defeated.

Brian pouted, crossing his arms. He wanted _his_ powers!

Anju gasped as she watched the whole thing. "OH MY GOODNESS! That was amazing! Do you happen to be Sailor Scouts?"

Brian paused. "... On second thought..."

"No, but kinda," Nicole winked.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What, so am I Sailor Mercury?"

"Sure you got water but I think Hayarpi's more like Mercury. And Ines can be Jupiter, I'm kinda like Venus, Brian's probably Mars, and o'course Link is Sailor Moon!"

"Huh? But then nothing's left for me!"

"No, you can be Luna."

"AWHH, LAME! I DON'T WANNA BE A TALKING CAT! ... Actually wait, that sounds kinda coo—"

"Hey Luna, catch!" Brian's voice called out.

The two looked, barely catching Anju as she was literally thrown at them. "Whoa!" And when they looked to the cart Anju's mom was unconscious, Brian now holding the cart reins.

They stared. "..."

Gilbert gave a thumbs up. "Nice job, B."

"Whatever. I'll bring these two to the ranch, you bring Anju back to the inn."

Nicole saluted. "Yessir!"

Anju looked up. "Wait, aren't you going to get all the duct tape off—"

Then Nicole snatched her from Gilbert, lifting her over her shoulder and literally just _running_ like a headless chicken to Clock Town's entrance while cackling madly. The fairy and the other two boys exchanged looks...

–

` Meanwhile... `

–

"I hope Anju's all right," Kafei murmured.

Hayarpi pat his shoulder. "No worries! I'm sure they got it under control."

–  
–

"Can you untie me now?"

Nicole paused for a moment, eyeing Anju sitting atop the bed still duct taped together. Then Nicole looked down at some rope she'd found on the way there.

Then she looked at Anju again.

A grin.

The red-haired woman blinked. "Um. Why are you smiling like that... and why are you holding up that rope... and why are you slowly approaching me, arms up as if you're going to— AAAAIIEEEEE!"

–  
–

Hayarpi ignored the feeling in her stomach, just nodding.

Kafei murmured his thanks. Link and Ines exchanged looks.

"Lalala, tralala lilildadididaaa! SUPERSTAR!"

"About freakin' time!" Ines sat up as she heard the singing.

Kafei watched as Ronald used a card to open the boulder door. "He's finally here. Now, I've managed to think of a plan; it's not the best one but considering our resources I think it'll wo—HEY!" he gaped as Link, Hayarpi and Ines just jumped out, tackling the thief to the ground. And his déjà vu kicked in yet again!

"AAAHH! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS!" Ronald sobbed. He stopped struggling and winked at the reader. "Really."

"Door's open! The mask, Hayarpi!" Link yelled.

Hayarpi nodded, running to the same place she recalled getting the Sun's Mask the first time.

"Haha! You think you can just steal a couple's most precious item and get away with it?" Ines cackled. "I think _no—_"

"OH NOOOOO! THE MASK ISN'T HERE!"

Link and Ines looked up. "WHA?"

Ronald gasped. There's his chance! He head-butt Link who sat on his stomach and then shoved away Ines who had his arms. Then he scrambled up, cackling in victory.

"BAHAHA! Earlier I saw three kids running out of Ikana so I figured there was someone here, so I _moved_ the mask! Now you don't know where it is! And now it is ME laughing at YOU! WATCH ME LAUGH AT YOUR MISFORTUNE!" Ronald tilted his head back. "BWAAAAAHAHAHAHA—"

"AYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Kafei suddenly burst out from behind the rock, using all the power in his little body to tackle the bald man right over the cliff and into the water.

Link and Ines gasped. "Wha—KAFEI!"

Ines crawled to the edge. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? WE NEED HIM TO TELL US WHERE THE MASK IS!"

"SORRY, I WASN'T THINKIIIINNGGG!" Kafei sobbed as he and Ronald were washed down the current.

"NOOO, MY NEW GUCCI© PANTS! THEY'RE RUIINNEEDDD!"

The two fell over.

"I'll keep looking around his place, you two get Kafei!" Hayarpi called. Link and Ines nodded, sprinting to meet them at the end of the river.

Thankfully the stream ended right at the grassy clearing in the canyon. Ronald coughed and hacked as he swam to the little dock, grabbing hold of it and pulling himself out. He looked as he heard Kafei surface as well, swimming to the dock to get out of the water as well. "Ohh, no you don't! You'll pay for ruining my pants!"

Kafei yelped as his hands were pried from the wood, falling back into the stream. "MPPRGHGHG!"

Ronald pushed him down repeatedly. "THESE! WERE! SIX! HUNDRED! RUPEEEES!"

"THAT'S! TOO! MUCH! FOR! PAAAANTS! MPPFFHHGG!"

"YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT STYLE!"

"You know nothing about DECENCY! TAKE THIS, HYAAAA!" Ines screamed, raising her hands up. The ground behind Ronald burst open, roots flying out and taking hold of his limbs and pinning him down while Link went to help Kafei out of the stream.

Ronald struggled but of course couldn't snap the roots. "Agh! What is this—YO IS THAT A NINJA?"

Link and Ines looked. Indeed, the ninja they were fighting earlier had appeared again! Link cursed. "Seriously? Of all times, why now!"

"Calm yourself, I've been commanded to assist," the ninja grumbled, going to Ronald. He pointed a katana at him. "Mask. Where."

Ronald glared. "I don't care if you're undead, a ninja, or an undead ninja! I'M NOT SAYING A WO—"

The ninja's katana scraped against Ronald's expensive nose.

"IT'S IN THE SECRET COMPARTMENT UNDERNEATH MY WALK-IN OF BURBERRY COATS, BESIDE THE ARMANI LOAFERS!"

Kafei and Link stared, unable to register the latter half of what he said.

Ines ran over to where Hayarpi was. "ARPI! COMPARTMENT BENEATH THE BURBERRY AND ARMANI!"

"Okay!" A few seconds later, Hayarpi came running out with the Sun Mask in hand. "Got it! Let's go!"

Kafei gasped. "My mask! Thank you!"

Link nodded, playing Epona's Song to call their horses. He looked at the other three. "C'mon guys, there's only a few hours left!" Ines, Hayarpi and Kafei nodded, mounting the steeds.

"Wait, what shall I do with this," the ninja called, gesturing at Ronald still pinned to the ground.

"Kill him," Kafei said darkly.

The other three almost fell over!

"Do whatever you want, _except_ kill him," Link sweatdropped. "Anyway thanks for the help!"

And with that the four rode out of Ikana Canyon. The ninja looked down at Ronald.

The thief gulped. "Uhhhh... would you like to try on some of my shoes, they're nice quality leather, imported—"

"I hate animal cruelty."

"... What—AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

–

` Stock Pot Inn :: 5:20am `

–

Tatl gave a sigh. "Why am I not surprised."

"Whaddya mean?"

Brian gestured at the bed, where Anju was still duct taped along with being tied to the bed by some rope. And now her mouth was duct taped too.

"It's like _you_ did the kidnapping instead of her mom," Gilbert snickered.

"Well SOMEone needed to be tied, and I—OWIE!" Nicole yelped as the employee room door suddenly flung open and smacked into her.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Link laughed sheepishly, patting her face. He noticed the Postman's hat on her head. "Where'd you get that?"

The black-haired girl shrugged. "Well we didn't know where Kafei's mom was, so we gave it to the Postman. And he gave us this in return."

"Oh." Then the blond looked at the room, seeing Anju on the bed. Then he looked back at Nicole.

She grinned. "Ahaha?"

"I knew it Hayarpi, you owe me 5 bucks," Ines laughed as they came in and saw the scene. Hayarpi muttered and fished a five out of her pocket, handing it to the other girl.

And finally a purple-haired kid followed, gasping as he saw his beloved. "Anju!"

Anju looked at the voice, gasping through the duct tape. "MMPFH?"

Kafei ran up to the bed and embraced her. "Yes darling! It's me!"

"MMPPFFHH!"

"I KNOW!"

"MPPFFFHHHHHHH!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO, MY LOVE!"

"MPFFHH!"

"YOU'RE SO KIND!"

The seven stared.

"Maybe now's a good time to free her," Link coughed. Nicole 'oh'-ed and did so, then was promptly shoved away as Anju stood up, arms reaching out to embrace her little fiancé.

"Oh Kafei, I can't even... I'm so happy to see you! Even in this new form of yours..." Anju smiled. "Don't worry. We'll work something out." A wink.

Tatl and the earthlings gagged. Link looked confused.

Kafei warded away his blush, just holding up his Sun Mask. "Anju, I'm glad to see you too. But listen, I need to be truthful. I—"

"I _KNEW_ IT!" The redhead suddenly screamed, pushing him back. "YOU WERE WITH CREMIA THE ENTIRE TIME! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY, WASN'T IT! WASN'T IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR DECEIVING ME, AND THEN TELLING ME THE TRUTH! BUT EVEN THOUGH I SAY I HATE YOU, I STILL LOVE YOU, SO LIKE I'M CONFUSED NOW AND—"

"_**OH MY GOD, SHADDAP AND LISTEN FOR OOOONNCEEEEE!**_" Link and the earthlings shrieked.

Anju quieted. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Kafei sweatdropped _heavily_ at everything going on. He went up to Anju again. "Darling, no! I wasn't within one mile of Cremia! Remember, I promised I'd meet you again when I had my mask? Ronald the thief stole it from me, and I couldn't face you with the fact that somehow I'd lost my wedding mask... but now, thanks to these seven," he gestured at the group behind him. "I was able to get it back. And I'm able to see you..."

Anju sniffed. "Oh, Kafei...!"

"Bipolaaaaar," Ines drawled. Hayarpi elbowed her quiet.

Then the ground shook a bit. Kafei looked out the window, seeing the sky slowly being tinted orange, and beneath the coming sunrise an ominous red glow...

"Today... today is the day of the Carnival of Time, isn't it?" he turned to the red-haired woman. "Do you remember, Anju? When we were young... we made another promise."

Anju picked up her own mask by her wedding dress. "The masks of the sun and the moon... we were to exchange them today."

"I'm sorry... I was late."

Anju shook her head, wiping the tears of happiness away from her cheeks. "Welcome home."

And Kafei had to laugh, unable to hold his own tears back as they embraced in what seemed to be forever.

Behind them Gilbert and Ines held each other, sighing and smiling. Hayarpi was hugging a T_T-faced Brian, sobbing hysterically at the touching scene while Link and Nicole just stood beside them all with stupid grins.

"Oh GAAWWDD! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Hayarpi squeezed Brian tighter.

"I CAN'T BREATHE, WOMAN!"

"OH, LOVE! HOW YOU CONQUER ALL!" Ines cried.

"I LOVE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB!" Gilbert sniffled, giving Anju and Kafei a thumbs up.

Nicole took out a record player and put on some corny romantic music. Link just laughed at his friends, holding out Kleenex boxes at them.

And even Tatl herself had to giggle. "Tee hee! They're lovers, but they look just like a mother and child."

The corny romantic music cut off. The earthlings eyed her.

"Ew Tatl, that's nasty."

"How can you think that, jeez!"

"That's just wrong."

"Where were you this entire time, didn't ya know Kafei was transformed?"

"You're gross!"

The fairy almost fell over at the insults thrown her direction. "OKAY I GET IT SORRY! _JEEZ!_"

Nicole played the music again. Anju and Kafei cleared their throats, continuing. "Now, let us exchange the promised masks..." They held out their masks, and in a flash of light...

Everyone shielded their eyes. When they lowered their hands, they saw the two, holding hands and looking their direction.

"We exchanged our oaths and have become a couple." They said together.

The other seven stared. "... That's it?"

Kafei blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ines shrugged. "Weren't you _already_ a couple? I mean, I don't know, I was expecting Anju to be wearing her dress, and then maybe you'd be an adult again..."

"... I don't think they deserve our present," Anju murmured.

Kafei elbowed her softly. "Honey, don't say that. They are our witnesses."

"Witnesses to _what?_ You just—"

"Just take this!" Anju yelled, throwing them a white mask.

Link caught it, holding it up.

"Da da da, da da da daaa~!" the earthlings sang a slightly different tune.

"You got the Couple's Mask! It's filled with their love," Gilbert sighed romantically.

Link made a face as he lowered it. The couple sweatdropped at his expression.

Then everyone in the room looked down as the ground trembled. The building creaked around them. The team looked out the window, seeing the orange become brighter...

Kafei looked at the seven. "Anyway, please, you all must take refuge."

"What? How about you two?"

"We'll be fine here."

Link stared incredulously. "'Fine'? _How?_ The moon's gonna—" He was cut off as the ground shook again, but this time much more violently. "AHH!"

"There isn't any time to waste!" Anju urged. "Please, go!"

"But—!"

"Really, it's _fine,_" Anju reassured. "Despite everything that's happened, and despite my doubts during this past month I'm finally here, on my wedding day, with the one I love most."

Kafei nodded. "Regardless of what's in store for Termina in the next few minutes, what matters is that we're together."

"Yes. Don't worry. Kafei and I..." Anju looked at Kafei, who smiled warmly at her. "We will greet the morning. Together."

The team stared.

So... this was the end?

This was the ending of the romantic side quest they'd been working so hard on for the past 72 hours? Days of seeing Anju suffering, Kafei missing his chance in the last cycle, and now, _finally,_ the two were reunited. Yet, because of the moon, because of Skull Kid...

Everyone was _still_ going to die...!

Link grasped his ocarina tightly in his hand, eyes narrowing.

Ines nodded in understanding, inching closer to Gilbert and taking his hand. Gilbert smiled at her, then shifted his bittersweet expression to the other couple in front of them. "A... all right then."

"Good luck," Hayarpi forced a smile at them too as Brian wrapped an arm around her waist.

Anju and Kafei nodded, holding onto each other tightly.

And then everyone screamed as the ground shook even more. The walls started to crack. Kafei automatically shielded Anju with his small body, the other seven backing away from the wall as Anju's wedding dress toppled over; more cracks appeared on the floor, and the chimney began to fall apart...

"Leave!" Kafei yelled over the noise. "NOW!"

Link gaped, unable to move.

"WATCH OUT!" Nicole yelled, pushing him aside just as the bookcase almost fell on him.

The shove startled Link back into consciousness. Tatl looked around. "Guys, we have to get downstairs, the building's falling apart!"

"Link, hey, this is the most we can do for them," Hayarpi called, pulling the blond's arm along. "C'mon! We gotta go!"

Link nodded, running to the doorway.

But he had to look back.

Kafei and Anju stood in the center of the room, arms wrapped tightly around one another as debris fell around them. Feeling his gaze they looked up, meeting the Hylian's distressed blue eyes...

... And they smiled.

'_Thank you. For everything.'_

Link's eyes softened, about to go back until the doorframe itself finally collapsed, blocking his view of them. He heard a heavy creaking, looking up to see the ceiling caving in as well. "No—!"

"LINK, C'MON!"

Brian grabbed him with his free arm, pulling him down the staircase as ceiling pieces barely missed them. The seven ran madly through the lobby, crawling through a hole in the wall into the open square.

They turned around at hearing a gigantic crash, seeing the moon impacting the clock tower.

"Play the Song of Time!" Tatl screamed. "NOW!"

The blond hurriedly put the ocarina to his lips, playing.

A familiar, white wind embraced the seven. In an instant their surroundings faded, the song calming their tense nerves and carrying them back to a more peaceful time...

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

The first scene to greet them were the construction workers, a white dog, and the ever-grumbling all-nighter guy...

Everyone paused for a moment.

... Before collapsing to the ground.

"Agh. Duuuude. We've _really_ got to stop cutting it so close," Ines sighed heavily, massaging her forehead.

"At least this time we saw a happy ending?" Gilbert tried. "At least... they were together in the end."

Then Nicole suddenly gasped.

Everyone looked at her. She pointed.

On the other side of town a yellow-masked kid with purple hair was depositing a letter in the mailbox.

... The team sighed heavily, flopping back.

"Gaahhh! You know what!" Link sat up suddenly again. Everyone else eyed him. "Everything we do is reversed when we go back in time!"

"... Did you just notice that, or what," Tatl grumbled.

The Hylian swat at her. "NO, I'm not done yet—no matter what we do, who we help, or how many problems we solve, in the end it's never _really _over with because of Skull Kid..." His blue eyes narrowed. "You guys. We need to get Majora's Mask from Skull Kid. As soon as possible."

Tatl twitched, flying up again. "Isn't that what I've been _sayi_—"

"You're right, Link," the earthlings nodded, sitting up too. "No more fooling around!"

"Yeah!"

The fairy flew over to the white dog. "Can you just eat me now. Please. Consume me, and rid me of these idiots foreve—ACK!"

Nicole snatched her. "Silly Tatl, whatcha doin' talking to the animals! Now's not the time to play!"

Tatl pulled at her blonde hair, using her fists to hit her own head. Nicole stared.

"C'mon guys, let's get supplies," Link sighed, walking off. The earthlings followed. But the Hylian looked over at the purple-haired kid sneaking his way back to the laundry pool.

'_We'll fix this. Not just for Anju and Kafei... but for everyone.'_

He looked up at the moon, clutching the Couple's Mask tightly in his hand.

–

` Meanwhile, Flying High Above Them... `

–

"Veeeeery interesting..."

Skull Kid snapped out of his daze, looking to the purple mask floating a little ways off. "Whaa?"

Majora watched as the six humans and one fairy headed west toward the Trading Post. "Indeed, these past three days have been _very_ informative."

"In what way? We just watched a bunch of kids deliver stuff and beat up people and go back and forth, how did that bring up anything importa—"

"Maybe if you actually paid attention to the conversations and events, you'd think differently!" the mask scolded, hovering over him threateningly.

Skull Kid lifted his arms. "Okay, okay! Whaddya want me to do, then?"

Here Majora grinned. "Well..."

–

` North Clock Town `

–

"Is that... south?"

"It can't be south, the only thing there is Woodfall..."

A pause. Brian looked up. "TINGLE! YOU DREW THE DIRECTIONS WRONG!"

Tingle looked up from interrogating Link about his life as a fairy ("I'M NOT A FAIRY, GAAHHH!" Link screamed.), running over and eyeing the map Brian and Hayarpi were looking over. "Ohh, it seems I have! Tee hee! One second." He took it, scribbling out the compass at the bottom and drawing a new one. "Kooloo-limPAH! And there you have it!"

"Thanks."

"That'll be 20 rupees."

Hayarpi gaped. Brian gave him a death glare.

Tingle sweatdropped. "JUST KIDDING! FREE OF CHARGE, TEE HEE HEE!" Then he ran off, tackling Link-who-failed-to-get-away and continuing his interrogation.

Meanwhile Nicole, who (finally) realized Tingle wasn't much of a threat after all, was with Jim hacking spitwads at the blue balloon. Ines and Gilbert had gone to get some more stuff.

"Ah, there we go, our next destination is east," Hayarpi murmured. "Which makes sense, we haven't been there yet. I mean, other than meeting Kafei there. But yanno. Hey Tatl, is that consistent with what Tael said?"

"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, _Canyon,_" Tatl repeated the vague advice Tael gave out quite a while ago. "Ikana Canyon, yep!"

"Oh man, that creepy place again?" Gilbert sighed as he and Ines came up with some bags.

Tatl smirked. "What, did you guys get scarred the first time? Don't wanna go back? Lil' babies don't wanna go back, huh? Huh?"

"Oh shaddap," Ines grumbled, holding up a bottle threateningly. Tatl 'eep'-ed at the sight of it, hiding behind Hayarpi and shaking her fist.

"Wait a sec, is that food?" Nicole gasped as she spotted the bags, tackling them down. "FOOOOOOOD!"

"I want food!" Link sobbed. "I want some—"

"_**I'M NOT DONE ASKING YOU ABOUT YOUR LIFE!**_" Tingle growled, grabbing his feet and dragging him backwards.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOooo...!"

The earthlings sweatdropped between their sandwiches.

And so after finishing their grub and filling their ammunition, (and prying Tingle away from Link) the team was ready to go to Termina's last area!

"Gah, _finally,_" Tatl grumbled as they exited through East Clock Town. "At least since we went there last time we know how to get in and don't have to be wandering aimlessly."

The humans nodded, calling their horses. Gilbert made a face as he saw bombchus in the distance. "Maaaaan, not again... plus spirits, and the undead..."

"And cheese!" Nicole pointed at the rotting cheese on the side.

"And ninjas," Hayarpi added.

"Oh, speaking of ninjas," Ines said. "Remember the ninja that attacked us before?" The others nodded. "When we split up and Link, Hayarpi and I had to help Kafei get his mask back, the ninja popped up again, but this time he _helped_ us!"

"Really?" Nicole gasped. "Awesome! But why?"

Ines shrugged. "Who knows! Though he _did_ say something about being 'commanded' to do so..."

"Oh."

"Maybe the ghosts and undead realize we're on their side," Hayarpi giggled.

Ines laughed. "Yeah, maybe!"

"Tch, who cares, as long as we don't get attacked by them again," Tatl mumbled. "Seriously though, you guys gotta keep your guard up in Ikana, okay? We'll probably have to go beyond the grass clearing we were at. And if you think what we saw so far was bad, just imagine...! It's _nothing _like anywhere else we've been! Be prepared to be scared... be prepared to quiver in fear, and to be haunted by the horrid and unpleasant entities you're about to witness!"

The six humans made a face at her.

The fairy raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm just prepping you!"

"Okay, we got it," Link laughed. "But the important thing is, no matter what happens, we stick together. We've gone this far, so we can't fail now; just one more guardian and then we go face-to-face with that ugly Skull Kid!"

"Who you callin' ugly?"

The seven paused at the foreign voice.

And when they turned around to see who it was, their eyes widened in panic.

Tatl clenched her fist. "You...!"

Skull Kid grinned.

"Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N:** OH, CLIFFHANGER.

**Link/Niagra:** (hanging from a cliff) WE CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!

**Ryo: **... Even for me, that was corny.

**Link/Niagra:** (fall) NOOOOO!

**A/N:** AHH!—oh wait they'll be fine. Anyways, now that the Anju and Kafei side quest is done, we can continue on to Ikana and the final Guardian Mask... but why has Skull Kid appeared all of a sudden? And guess who's identity will be revealed in the next few chapters? ;D

**Ryo:** ;D

**Link/Niagra:** (flattened) ;D

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the constant support, reviews, messages, whatnot! I definitely would not have gotten this far in this story without all your encouragement. =) Thank you for reading! Oh and don't forget my twitter, the link's in my profile! Ok, 'til next chappy!

**- nagami c.**


	27. Seth's Chapter aka Longest Chapter Ever!

**A/N:** First off, I want to assure everyone that I'd never, ever, _ever_ abandon this story. I can't express how sorry I am that it took so long just to get this chapter out. To be quite honest, one of the biggest reasons why I delayed this chapter for _so_ long is because a _huge_ important plot scene that I've been planning for four years happens, and now that it's here I'm realizing how close to the end WITb is getting (even though in reality we've still got about 8 chappies left, but besides that!). So, in an attempt to extend the life of this story I kept putting off on working on it, which in turn made you guys think I died or something, which was a horrible thing to do. I'm really, really, sorry. ;_;

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** (pat her head) m.m

**A/N:** BUHHH, yeah. Eventually I got it together and realized that I have a duty to you guys as well, so I here I am.

I see that people have been looking at this story almost every day and I'm absolutely grateful for that, and I truly, _truly_ apologize for the long wait... but finally, here is chappy 27! And guess what happens in it? YES! _We (FINALLY) find out Seth's identity!_

**Link/Niagra/Ryo:** _LEIK OH MAH GAWD!_

**A/N:** I KNOW! Oh and another make-up present, the fabulous momijigirl of deviantART finished the commission of the cast in their regular outfits with weapons. Go to my profile and check out the WITb section for the link to the pic!

**Niagra:** It's so adorable!

**A/N: **Indeed! And one last thing: this chapter is incredibly long. Incredibly. _Three times _the size of a regular chappy, as in, 18,000 words. Yep. It was originally supposed to be two but I'll split it another time, for now you guys get the whole thing to make up for the terrible wait!

Now, without further ado...

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Okay, we got it," Link laughed. "But the important thing is, no matter what happens, we stick together. We've gone this far, so we can't fail now; just one more guardian and then we go face-to-face with that ugly Skull Kid!"_

_"Who you callin' ugly?"_

_The seven paused at the foreign voice._

_And when they turned around to see who it was, their eyes widened in panic._

_Tatl clenched her fist. "You...!"_

_Skull Kid grinned._

_"Long time no see."_

–

` Termina Field :: The First Day + 12:55pm `

–

"Howzit goin?"

"S'alright," Brian shrugged nonchalantly.

But Link beside him was infinitely more cautious, a hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. He glared up at the floating Skull Kid. "You! What do _you _want?"

Skull Kid just smirked. "Heehee, no need to be so hostile! I just came to say hi."

"Oh. Really?"

"How nice," Nicole smiled.

"I WAS LYING!" Skull Kid twitched. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Actually, don't think badly of me... but I've been watching you all."

"How can we not think badly of that," Gilbert mumbled.

"SHADDAP!"

"SORRY!"

"NO DON'T BE SORRY, HUN!" Ines yelled, glaring up at Skull Kid too. "Who the heck do you think you are, yelling at my cupcake like that! I'll kick your ass!"

"Hah! Kick _my _ass? Did you forget about this important factor here?" The kid tapped the Majora's Mask on his face.

Tatl suddenly flew up. "HEY! WHERE'S MY BROTHER, YOU JERK!"

"Delayed," Nicole coughed behind her. Tatl turned and started smacking her repeatedly. "OWWOW!"

"Can you just tell us why you're _really _here?" Link sighed, rubbing his temple.

Skull Kid 'oh'-ed. "Right. Well. Y'see, I've been watching you all."

"You said that already."

"Oh yeah. And I'll admit, you guys have been doing a great job; conquering three temples, as well as defeating Odolwa, Goht, and recently Gyorg..."

"Chyeah, well, eat your heart out."

"But Majora and I have decided that enough is enough."

"Chyeah, well—wait, what?"

"There is only one temple left in Termina. And we won't allow you to get any further!" Skull Kid threw his hand out, a powerful gust shooting towards the seven. Everyone screamed, shielding themselves with their arms and trying to hold their footing.

"Wait, so does this mean we're gonna fight Skull Kid _now?_" Gilbert asked incredulously.

"But we're not ready, we need one more Guardian Mask!" Hayarpi yelled over the wind.

"Doesn't matter if we're ready or not; this seems to be it!" Link unsheathed his sword and shield. Seeing him the rest of the team exchanged worried looks but nodded, taking out their weapons as well. "Stay together, guys—we've fought well up to this point, so let's just give our all!"

Skull Kid laughed at seeing them brandish their weapons. "BWAHAHA! You weaklings think you can take me? Tch, fine then! Do your best!" He drew his other hand back, but before he could do anything a deep voice yelled—

"NO, STICK TO THE PLAN!"

The seven gave Skull Kid a weird look as they saw the Majora's Mask form a pair of lips and move on its own. Brian made a face. "Dude... did Majora's Mask just talk?" he muttered. "While on the Skull Kid's _face?_"

"Kiss kiss mwah mwah," Nicole giggled.

"... Dammit Nicole I _swear _Imma—"

"IIiiiiit is not time," Majora continued, interrupting them. "Skull Kid, you will stick to the plan."

"What? But, look at them, without that fourth mask they'd be a cinch to kill off!—"

"Are YOU the one with immense evil power? Are YOU the one that caused havoc for hundreds of years, the one whom is feared, the one whom the mere sound of your name makes people shudder and cower in horror!"

"Well no—"

"Then DO AS I SAY, _STICK TO THE PLAN!"_

"GAHH FINE, FINE!" Skull Kid's eye twitched, waving away the magic spell he was going to hack at the seven. "Friggin' maskdjslkdjd..." He turned around and started counting backwards from ten.

The seven stared.

"Maybe we should attack now," Hayarpi coughed.

Link blinked. "Oh, right. Go for it!"

"YESSIR!" Nicole cheered, casting her own hand out. Hayarpi, Ines and Gilbert did the same, their elements shooting out of the palm of their hands and combining to form a ray that knocked Skull Kid out of the air.

"OWW WHAT THE HELL!"

"... Actually this is _totally _like Sailor Moon," Brian sighed from behind them.

Link gasped as he watched Skull Kid slowly float to the ground. "Brian, this is our chance!"

The Spanish boy 'oh yeah'-ed, he and the blond raising their swords as they ran to strike their enemy. But just as their blades came down Skull Kid put up a barrier that knocked the two a few feet back.

"Think you're smooth, huh?" Skull Kid growled, turning. "Well not smooth enough! HAAHHH!" he pointed, and an explosion erupted right between Link and Brian. The two yelped and flew off in opposite directions, Brian towards the others and Link alone on the other side.

Then Skull Kid pointed at the earthlings. A big barrier shot up in front of them, blocking them from coming forward. He turned back to Link, ensuing his attack by striking the Hylian and making him tumble a few more feet away. Skull Kid continued his tirade, hit after hit as Link desperately tried to block and evade.

Meanwhile the earthlings were using their powers to weaken the barrier. "Keep going guys, almost got it!" Tatl yelled out encouragingly. Brian sighed as he just stood there using one arm to smack the barrier with his bar mace. When the hell was he going to get his powers?

After a while Link groaned, hissing at new bruises as he barely managed to hold himself up on the dirt. The Skull Kid was a _lot_ faster and stronger than he thought... the blond looked up, glaring. "Y... you jerk...!"

"Call me what you want, I'm still winning," Skull Kid shrugged, taking out a white and red ball. "Now, here's the final act! I CHOOSE Y—"

"We broke it!" Ines cheered as the barrier in front of them shattered.

Skull Kid turned around. "Eh?"

"YAAAAHHHH!" Gilbert yelled, waving his arms. A burst of water shot up from the ground and tackled Skull Kid midair.

"AGGHH!"

Then he and Hayarpi ran to the blond. Gilbert laughed a bit as he helped him to his feet. "Yo Link, still alive?"

The Hylian nodded, clutching his arm. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... for the most part..."

"Thank goodness," Hayarpi breathed. She blinked as she noticed a little brown book a little ways from them. "Hey, what's that?"

Link followed her gaze, then 'oh'-ed as he explained. "The Great Bay scientist gave me that, told me to read it a few cycles ago but with the whole matchmaking thing I kinda forgot..."

"Oh. No worries, I'll get it then," Hayarpi ran over to it.

Meanwhile Ines, Brian and Nicole ran in front of them, standing in battle stances with their weapons out. They glared as Skull Kid recovered from the hit of water, squeezing out his clothes. "Hey!" Brian yelled at him. "That's real low of you, picking on one guy like that! You want Link? You're gonna have to get through the rest of us first!"

"That's no problem!" Skull Kid threw his hand out again. An invisible force came by and literally picked up Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert, tossing them away.

Tatl sweatdropped _heavily!_ "Oh, Nayru..."

Nicole and Link gaped as they watched. "Ummmm, t-there's still me!" Nicole tried.

"Move it!"

"No!"

"MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"GET OUT THE WAY (BEEP!), GET OUT THE WAY!"

Skull Kid, Tatl and Link looked confused. Ines just grinned. "Awh man that song brings back good memories!"

"Anywaaaay," Nicole cleared her throat. "I'm not moving! I'm not letting you get Link, you're gonna have to get _me_ instead!"

... At that, Skull Kid actually paused for a moment.

The seven exchanged glances.

And after a bit, the Skull Kid grinned. "Okay. Deal."

"Huh?"

Skull Kid took out the red and white ball, throwing it. Nicole raised her hands to form a dome...

... But instead of feeling an impact, there was a small 'pop!' sound. "Pop?"

"Why's it look different?" Link asked behind her.

"Huh? Wait, what's this!" Nicole gasped, looking around. Instead of her usual silver dome she was encased in a blue bubble, attached to the red and white ball. "Blue? GILBERT! STOP MESSIN' WITH MAH SPELLS, HOMIE!"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Gilbert said from a few feet away.

"Oh." She took a better look at the ball attached to the blue dome. "... Is that a _pokeball?"_

"You're not the leader, but it's close enough!" Skull Kid smirked, floating up to the sky again. He leaned back and cackled evilly into the sky. "BAAAAHAHAH—(HACK)! DAMMIT, FLY!"

"AHHH! DO SOMETHING!" Tatl screamed in panic as the bubble lifted off too with Nicole inside.

But before anyone _could_ do anything, Skull Kid gave one more cackle before disappearing with the girl in a flash.

Everyone stared.

And stared.

... And stared some more.

"Did... did he just kidnap Nicole," Gilbert finally muttered after a few seconds.

"I think so," Ines murmured back.

"Dammit!"

Everyone looked behind them, seeing Link's fists tighten as he gripped his sword. "Dammit, that should've been me... Skull Kid, he was _clearly_ trying to get me, it should've been me he took!"

"Link, what are you saying?" Brian asked incredulously. "If it were any one else of us it'd be equally bad!"

"Yeah man, we're all here to _help_ you," Ines continued. "It wouldn't make sense if we were sent here from another dimension and couldn't even protect the Hero of Time. Nicole was doing her job—"

"Ines," Hayarpi had to cut in, tone cautious.

Ines looked at her, shaking her head all right. Tatl eyed their exchange in interest.

But Brian nodded. "That's right, now we should just focus on finding them as soon as possible."

Link drew in a breath but nodded. He glanced around. "Okay... but where're we going to start...?"

The earthlings looked around the area too. But there were no traces of the Skull Kid or Nicole, no trails whatsoever, no kind of way to tell where in the world they went...

"Okay... well, any other ideas?" Gilbert sweatdropped.

Everyone thought for a moment.

But then Hayarpi gasped. "I know! The Song of Time!"

Link stared at her, confused. "What? But shouldn't we have these three days to look for them?"

"Yeah but I just thought of something, it's a bit of a theory... but maybe if you play the Song of Time, we'll all be cast back again and Nicole will appear in the clock tower with us as if nothing happened!"

Gilbert gasped too. "Yeah, that could work! Every time we go back the seven of us _always _reappear in the clock tower together, there's no reason why she wouldn't appear too!"

"It won't work."

Everyone looked over at the new voice, seeing Seth jump down from one of the pillars. He shook his head. "The Song of Time is useless here. Even if these three days start again, since Skull Kid harnesses the power of Majora's Mask he will overcome it and remain with Nicole in the same place they are right now."

"Aww, really?"

"Yes."

"... Laaaame!"

"Indeed."

Then Hayarpi walked forward. "Wait, Seth, you saw everything that happened?"

"Yes..." Seth looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't help. Skull Kid put up a barrier that blocked me from interfering, and the barrier only came down a few seconds ago."

Hayarpi shook her head. "Don't worry about that, the important thing is we gotta find them! But Termina is so large, we don't know where to start... do you have any ideas?"

The amethyst-eyed boy turned to the east. "Actually... I think I know where they are."

The six gasped. "Really? How?"

"Just call your horses and follow me."

Link nodded, playing Epona's Song. Everyone mounted their horses and followed Seth without hesitation.

But as they galloped through the canyons, Ines moved Streak over beside Hayarpi and Dash. "Hey Brian. Is it just me, or does our mysterious guy have a _weird _aura right now?"

"Weird aura?" Brian glanced at the redhead's back. "Now that you mention it, something does seem kinda off about him."

"Suspicioouuus," Tatl had to murmur.

Gilbert popped up too, shaking his head. "Oh c'mon guys, he's _worried._ You'd be like that too if someone kidnapped _your_ babykins, right?"

"Well yeaahh, but... I can't help but feel there's something else..." Ines insisted, tilting her head. Brian 'hm'-ed in thought. Tatl's suspicious expression didn't falter, and Hayarpi bit her lip as she listened quietly, suddenly remembering the book that Link dropped that's still in her pocket...

–  
–

"Ikana again?"

Everyone looked around as they entered the valley of death, running into the grassy clearing.

Ronald, who'd been skipping around singing, saw them come forward. He 'ooh'-ed. "Whyyy, hello there! Wow, are you guys carrying _weapons_ on your belts? Can I see them, can I?"

"No I'm not interested!" Gilbert shoved his face away.

"Awww c'mooon! Lemme see them, just for a sec!"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Tatl screeched, turning red and bonking him repeatedly.

"OWOWOWOWWW!"

Everyone else reached the stream, looking around. "Dead end. Now what?" Link asked.

Seth pointed upwards at the cliff. "Actually there's more beyond this area, c'mon." He used his awesome powers to jump to a nearby ledge, then to another one a bit higher up across him, continuing to do so until he landed at the top. The six took out their hookshots, aiming at some dead trees as they followed.

"AND THAT'S FOR ANJU, AND KAFEI, AND—" Tatl yelled with every bonk, but 'eep'-ed as Brian snatched her.

"Stop getting distracted, Tatl!"

Ronald sobbed from his fetal position, squinting his eyes open as he watched the team climb the cliff.

–

` Meanwhile... `

–

"HaYAAAAHHHH!" Another silver ray emitted from Nicole's palm, shocking the large cage she was being held captive in. But the cage only glowed for a second before absorbing the magic and reverting back to normal. She twitched. "Gah! DAMMIT!"

"BWAAHAHAHHAH!" Skull Kid cackled as he sat on a stone throne a few feet away. Tael flitted quietly beside him, frowning as he continued watching Nicole's fruitless attempts to destroy the cage.

The three (or four, if you include Majora) were in a gigantic throne room about three stories tall, dark walls decorated with tapestries and intricate blue and brown patterns. Leading up to the throne was a long walkway with a golden border, and on the right wall two curtained windows, the sun's rays giving the curtains a soft glow. Nicole's cage, a large black structure, was situated on the other side of the room against the wall.

When Skull Kid whisked her away she'd been put under a spell that caused her to knock out. And then when she woke up again she was here, in the cage, in this huge chamber... judging by the walls and the throne, it was probably a castle, but still—she'd never seen anything like this before. She had _no_ idea where in Termina she was, if she was even in Termina in the first place!

Nicole formed another spell in her hand, yelling as she cast it out. But again the cage seemed to absorb every blow.

Skull Kid had to sneer. "Hah! Go ahead, keep wasting your energy like that. Think I wouldn't have learned from earlier? Of _course_ I'd make a magic-proof cage! I'm not stupid!"

Nicole glared at him and turned away. "Tch. Your _face _is stupid."

"What?"

"I said your mace is crooked."

Skull Kid looked, seeing his mace against the wall about to tip over. He 'oh'-ed and fixed it.

"Anyway THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Nicole grabbed the cage bars and shook it. "Why did you even capture me, what's the point of all this!"

"Actually I don't care for you, I was really aiming for that green elf guy," Skull Kid shrugged. "Since he's your leader and all. But then I remembered... you guys are like a house of cards."

"A what?"

"A house of cards, yanno, a card tower! Take one away, the entire thing falls apart!"

Nicole stared. "Nuh uh, not if you take the card from the top."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Either way, I took what I could and here you are. Your group's completely useless if even_ one_ of you is missing! They're good-for-nothing now, dysfunctional, _pointless!_"

Nicole growled at that, clutching the bars tightly.

Meanwhile Tael was looking back and forth at them in confusion. He tilted his head. "Huh? But don't the other kids have powers too, why would taking one away make them 'completely usele'—"

"SHUT UP TAEL, WE HAVE NO NEED FOR YOUR FORESHADOWING!" Skull Kid swat at him.

Tael 'eek'-ed but did as told, biting his mouth shut. Nicole sweatdropped.

"AAAANYWAYS," Skull Kid jumped into the air. "I'm bored, Imma go set things on fire. Bye!"

Nicole gasped, shaking the bars again. "No! HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE—LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT RIGHT NOW, FOO!"

"Right, as if yelling at me will do the trick!"

She lowered her voice considerably. "... Can... can you pwease, _pwease_ let me go? C'mon?"

Skull Kid tilted his head. "Let me think about it."

Pause.

"Okay. I thought about it."

Nicole gasped.

"No. See ya!" He flew out the window.

"... Dammit...!" Nicole sobbed and fell to her knees. "LINKY-POO! SEEEETH!" She shook the cage bars some more. "AAAAGGGGGHHHH! SO LAAAAAAME!"

–  
–

Link blinked, shaking his head a bit.

A weird feeling passed through him for a second there. And he was pretty sure it wasn't indigestion.

Then he looked in front of him, seeing Seth who had paused for a moment as well to stare at the ground. But the redhead seemed to quickly recover, looking up at the area in front of them. "Here we are."

Everyone followed his gaze. After following him up the cliff, the six were surprised to see a lot more structures than they expected. A few meters away was a little house on a hill that resembled a music box, and directly beside it a dried up river. To the right, across the dried up river was a huge stone structure similar to a fortress.

Seth walked up to the fortress-like wall, gesturing. "This is the gate to Ikana Castle."

Ines blinked at it. "It doesn't look much like a castle."

"The Kingdom of Ikana wasn't exactly a friendly one, so... they had plenty of enemies. Hence the castle was built to handle such outside attacks."

"Oh."

"And it was far grander than it looks now..."

"I see."

A soft pause.

"So... they're in here?" Gilbert asked after Seth didn't say anything.

The redhead blinked rapidly, shaking his head again. "A-Ah, yes, I believe so. Through this entrance..." he went towards a small hole on the side of the gate.

"_Totally_ suspicious," Tatl murmured. The humans exchanged glances but followed anyway, squeezing through.

"Wait... what's this?" Seth murmured as he reached the other side. Blocking the pathway was a big gray block with a sun's face on it.

The six popped up beside him. Link 'oh'-ed as he spotted it. "Hey, I remember seeing something like this in Hyrule. I used a mirror shield to reflect sunlight onto the block, and then it'd disappear."

"Mirror shield?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, but I left it in my house all the way in Kokiri Forest... man, if I knew I would've been cast into a crazy adventure where I'd only have three days to save an entire country from a falling-moon apocalypse, I _totally_ would've brought it with me!"

Tatl and the earthlings sweatdropped at him! Seth shook his head. "It's fine, I think I have something similar to your mirror shield." He drew back his cloak, taking out a shiny, circular object and tilting it so that the sunlight bounced from it to the block.

And like Link said, the block started to disappear. Seth nodded. "All right then, let's continue."

The group ran out into the courtyard.

Then they gasped. "REDEADS!" Brian yelled and unsheathed his weapon, the others doing the same. But instead of moaning and limping towards them, the ReDeads actually took out some trumpets and started to play a song. And some of them even formed a little choir and started to sing!

The team stared, lowering their weapons. Seth just sighed.

"... Duuuude. We get a welcome song?" Gilbert grinned.

"You can call it that," Seth glanced at the ReDeads as they went on one knee as they passed them. The other six raised an eyebrow but continued following the redhead into the actual castle itself.

Inside...

"MORE REDEADS!" Gilbert yelled, everyone readying their stuff.

But upon spotting the group the ReDeads started dancing.

Everyone made 'wtf' looks as they lowered their blades yet again. "The hell?" Brian twitched, seeing one ReDead lean back and shimmy to the sky like Shakira. "What, were these the King's jesters in a previous life or something?"

Seth just stared at him. Hayarpi went to a ReDead who was doing the Russian squat-leg-kick dance, sniffing. "Aw, Nicole would've liked this one."

Meanwhile the redhead started looking around, face contorting in confusion as he saw the two barred doors and the gigantic sun block in front of the center passageway. Another glance around the room—but there was no sunlight to make the block disappear.

Seth made a face. "This entire place has been tampered with; just who set up all these obstacles...?"

Tatl popped up beside him. "Why, they aren't usually here?"

"This is odd... hmm..." He looked down, muttering to himself. "Perhaps it's a challenge..."

"Challenge to what?" Tatl asked again, going closer.

"Fine. We accept," Seth murmured s'more. He looked up, then sweatdropped heavily at the fairy all up in his grill. "W-What is it?"

"I—"

"Hey guys!" Ines's voice rang through the hall, pointing upwards. "There's a frozen eye switch here! Who has a fire arrow?"

"On it," Brian called, aiming. The arrow melted the ice, and the bars on the doors lifted.

Link nodded. "Awesome; through here, everyone!"

Seth used the chance to run away from Tatl and followed the rest into the next room. Tatl's eye twitched. Hayarpi tilted her head in thought...

In the next room...

"WALLMASTER!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"ITS GOT MEEEE!" Gilbert sobbed as the large hand held him in its grip.

"It always gets Gilbert," Brian had to snicker.

"DDDIIIEEEEE!" Ines screeched, pouncing on it.

A few seconds later...

"Thank you darling," Gilbert grinned as the Wallmaster shriveled up and died. But other than that the room stayed the same.

Link eyed the sun block in front of them. "Guess we gotta find a way to get sunlight in here too."

Seth nodded, gesturing back to the lobby. "To the other room, there is another path to the roof."

A tilted hallway and another room full of exploding-spike-thingies later...

Everyone stood on the western roof of the castle. They found some more ReDeads, who only sang and danced at them as they passed (with Link and the others going 'wtf' but paying it no mind, as long as they weren't being attacked). They navigated around the fence that blocked the inner roof and spotted a switch a few ways off.

"I'll get that," Gilbert offered, taking out his Deku Mask. He Deku-flew over and stepped on it, triggering the sound of something sliding.

"Look, that block is moving!" Hayarpi called. A block on the roof to the right had moved, revealing a hole that was likely above the room with the Wallmaster.

"Good, some sunlight; back downstairs!" Tatl called.

Everyone nodded, finding a ladder by the side of the castle and using that.

But right before Link was about to climb down he paused as his eyes caught something odd. Beyond the fenced part of the roof he eyed the level of the floor, seeing it was pretty much even... except for an odd _dip_ in the center. "Wait a sec, there's something over there..."

"Why, what's up, Link?" Gilbert called from beneath him. "Or wait. YOU'RE up. AHAHA! GET IT!"

Tatl bonked him on the head.

"OWW!"

"I'll let that one slide," Ines sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Link sweatdropped at them but gestured with his thumb. "Hold on, I'll check it out real quick!" He scrambled back up the ladder and headed towards the fence, squinting... and his eyes widened. "Whoa, the roof!"

"The roof, the roof is on FIYAHHH!" the rest of the earthlings sang.

Seth and Tatl eyed them. But everyone climbed back up the ladder too, following Link to the fence and seeing the roof's cracked, dipped middle section. "Wow, that's random," Ines sweatdropped.

"It's funny cuz it's like a really fat Goron sat right there and cracked it," Gilbert snickered. Everyone almost fell over!

"You're on a roll aren't you," Brian grumbled. He looked at the dip. "It's not _that_ weird anyway, isn't this place like hundreds of years old?"

Seth tilted his head. "Yes, but... it wasn't like that yesterday..."

Tatl eyed him. "Yesterday?"

A slight pause. After a moment, Seth's amethyst eyes widened and he pound a fist into his palm. "Wait, that's it!" He pointed. "That area should be _just_ above the first room where we need to get rid of the gigantic sun block. If we destroy that cracked portion, sunlight will surely pour through!"

Hayarpi grinned. "Great idea, Seth!"

"All right, let's climb over this then!" Link said, already scaling the fence. The earthlings followed his lead.

But just as Seth was about to climb too Tatl popped up in front of his face. "Weeeell well well well well!"

"Er, yes...?"

"You know this place preeeetty good, huh."

A slight pause. "I... I suppose so..."

"And you were here yesterday? What were you doing?"

Seth took a slight step back. "Um... I was—"

But then Ines's voice interrupted them. "Oh for Din's sake Tatl, Seth's probably been all over Termina! It's no surprise he knows Ikana Castle too!"

"'All over Termina?'" The fairy looked back at the redhead, going even closer. "Still, you seem so young, how'd you get so strong, who taught you magic, how did—"

"HEY!" Brian's loud voice cut in. "WE NEED MORE BOMBS!"

Tatl blinked, looking over.

Seth used this chance to run away again and climb the fence from a few feet off.

Tatl looked back at him and twitched! Hayarpi hmm-ed some more.

–  
–

"Checkmate."

"W... we're playing 'Go Fish,'" Tael murmured.

Nicole paused.

Then she screamed, throwing her cards all over the place. "GAHH I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMOOOORE!"

Tael screeched in panic. "WAHHHH!"

"HEY, SHADDAP OVER THERE!" Skull Kid screamed as he draped himself over the throne and nom-ed away on a gigantic meat leg. "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON MY EATIN' WITH ALL THAT RACKET!"

Nicole gasped, sticking her face against the cage bars. "Hey, i-is that turkey?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Can... Can I have some? I'm starving, I haven't eaten since this morning!"

Skull Kid paused. He looked at his watch. "It's only half past 11."

"I'M STARVING MAN, C'MOOON!"

"OKAY FINE, EAT THIS!" He threw something the cage's direction.

She stretched an arm out and picked it up. "Wait—Starbursts?"

"It's sugar, you seem to like that."

"But... but I _hate_ Starbursts!"

"Deal with it!"

"..." She pouted and slowly started unwrapping the candy.

"By the way, you should enjoy that candy as _much_ as you can."

Nicole looked up at him. "Why."

"Weeell, Majora said it wastes energy to just keep you here. And I agree, but I'm gonna be nice and give you an hour to at least reflect on your life before I kill you," Skull Kid smiled. "Sound good?"

Nicole choked on her Starburst. Tael sighed and pat her back...

–  
–

Above Ikana Castle...

_BOOM!_

Everyone covered their heads at the explosion, hearing rocks fly all over the place. Once it was quiet Brian peeked out, seeing a large hole in the middle where they'd placed about 20 bombs. "All right, it's clear."

Seth nodded, standing up. "We've only to pass a few more corridors and then we should reach the throne room."

Everyone went to the side of the castle, climbing down the ladder. Hayarpi eyed him. "Wait, the throne room? Is that where they are?"

"Yes, it's likely."

"OOOKay, that's _it!_" Tatl flew up again, stopping in front of the boy. "Listen, I refuse to be ignored any longer! Now he's telling us he knows the _exact_ location in the castle where they are? This is crazy! Where does he even get this information!"

Brian sighed. "Tatl, is this the best time?"

"WHY NOT!" she argued back. "I bet none of you have ever stopped to think that maybe, just _maybe,_ Seth might be leading us into a trap here!"

"Don't be silly, of course he isn't—"

"Then give me proof!" The fairy turned back to the amethyst-eyed boy. "Ikana Castle is a castle of the undead, a place where _nobody_ goes or can even reach, yet you know all about it? And isn't it just _ironic_, how _you _know all about this place, the place Skull Kid took Nicole, and how _you_ were here at this same castle the day before!"

Seth shook his head. "I, I don't know what you mean—"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!"

"Tatl!" Ines cut in. "That's enough—"

"No, it's NOT!" Tatl flew up to the redhead, poking his chest with her finger. "Admit it! You're a double spy, Seth! A conspirator, a traitor just _waiting _to backstab us!"

"No, I'm on _your _side!" Seth argued. "Believe me—"

"LIES!"

"I'm _not _lying!"

"Say how you know all this info, then!"

"I... I travel a lot—"

"You're lying, _again!_ Why did you hesitate? You can't even tell us the truth right now, just how long do you expect us to keep following your lies like this—"

"STOP IT, JUST _STOP!_" Link finally yelled, stepping forward.

Everyone jumped at the tone of his voice. Tatl even quieted, but bit her lip angrily.

The blond gave her a look. "_Jeez,_ Tatl... listen, we all understand where you're coming from. It's trueSeth hasn't said much about himself—or well, nothing at all really—and yeah even I don't know for sure whether or not he's been lying to us this entire time. But like I said before, he's helped us incredibly, _countless_ times!"

"Yeah but—"

"Plus this _really_ isn't the time to argue about whether he's a traitor or not. C'mon Tatl... for all we know Skull Kid could be hanging Nicole over a cliff right now or something!"

Tatl grew quiet at that. She crossed her arms, looking away.

"Besides, other than Seth we've got no other leads," Link continued. "We've just gotta trust him for now."

"Yeah Tatl, have faith," Gilbert tried.

"Yeah... please, Tatl?"

The fairy remained silent.

Link sighed. "Look, I promise, after all this is done with and we've got Nicole back, you can ask Seth anything you want!"

Seth raised a hand. "Uh, I—"

"Yeah! You can sit down with him, and interrogate him for hours on end!" Ines added.

"Hold on a se—"

"You can take him to a room, and ask him questions to the point of starvation and he _dies!_" Gilbert cheered.

Seth sighed.

Tatl eyed them suspiciously. "I can...? Really?"

Link nodded. "Really."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." The Hylian held his pinky out.

Tatl somehow linked her tiny pinky with his. And she gave a heavy sigh. "Okay. _Fine._ I'll leave it alone for now, then..."

Link made a relieved expression. "All right, great. Thank you."

Behind them Seth raised his hand again. "Don't I get a say in any of this...?"

"Usually not," Gilbert grinned, patting his shoulder. "Get used to it, bud!"

Then suddenly, there was a loud voice from the bottom of the hole they made. "HEY! HURRY UP, YA FAT LARDS! Except Hayarpi, of course."

Hayarpi looked down at her name, seeing Brian standing in the castle lobby looking up at them from through the crater. "Oh wow hun, you're there already?"

"Yes darling, please hurry with the others."

Ooh, 'darling'~!—

"SHADDAP RYO OR ELSE IMMA—"

"COMING sweetums!" Hayarpi called, dragging the rest back through the main entrance.

–  
–

And so finally, after a long winding staircase, the group arrived at an enormous threshold with intricate details and designs. "Beyond this door is the throne room," Seth informed.

But of course despite the last scene Tatl still had to be the biggest pessimist in the world. "How do we know they're really in there?"

"Somebodyyy!" came Nicole's timely voice from the other side. "HEY! HELP ME DAMMIT! CHICKEN WINNNNNGSSSS!"

"There you go," Ines snickered, adjusting her ponytail. "Let's do this!"

Everyone nodded, turning to the door.

But Link's voice called out. "Wait, guys?" They blinked, eyeing him. "Um, can I just say something first?"

"You're already saying something," Gilbert grinned.

The blond returned the smile, but his expression faded as he drew in a deep breath. "Okay... well, Skull Kid is in that next room... so this could actually be it."

Everyone watched the Hylian give a small gulp before continuing.

"I know we don't have the fourth Guardian mask, and that the earlier fight wasn't the best prelude... so I have no idea what'll happen in there." Link looked at the door leading to the throne room. "But... no matter what, we've just gotta do our best. Not only for Nicole, but for Termina too..."

The earthlings' eyes softened.

But they nodded resolutely.

Link looked at Seth, nodding as well. Seth placed his hand on the door and pushed.

–  
–

Skull Kid turned around, gasping through his turkey leg as he saw the seven enter through the doorway. "MMPFH?"

Gilbert pointed at him dramatically. "Skull Kid! We've found you!"

"Mfghhh—how did—! When did—ACK! BLEGHHH!" he choked on his food, hacking. Everyone sweatdropped!

"Haha, what a loseeeerr!"

Link gasped as he heard the familiar voice, looking over to the left and seeing a huge cage by the wall. And in the cage... "Ahh! Nicole!"

"AHH! LINKY-POO!" Nicole cackled back, waving her arms through the bars. "You've come for me!" Then she spotted the redhead. "AND YOU BROUGHT SETH!"

Seth waved sheepishly. Hayarpi laughed and scratched her head. "Aaaactually, it was Seth who brought us."

"Oh yeah? How'd he kno—"

"Just HOW in Nayru did you all get here!" Skull Kid finally interrupted after clearing his throat. "I was positive you'd have no idea where this place wa—" Then he noticed Seth. "... Who're you?"

Seth's eyes narrowed, placing a hand on the hilt of his weapon. Gilbert gestured at him. "That's our friend. He helped us navigate around this place to find ya." He stuck his tongue out. "Nya nya, we got a mysterious helper and you don't, nya nya!"

"Navigate?" Skull Kid raised an eyebrow.

Tatl scoffed in the background. "Pshh! Riiiight, like you guys REEAALLY don't know each other, I _totally_ believe tha—"

"OH MY GOD TATL YOU SAID YOU'D SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Ines screeched.

"BUT—"

Ines snatched the fairy and finally shoved her in a bottle, all in under a second. Tatl blinked, then gasping as she realized what happened she started to curse and pound on the glass.

"_Thank _you," Seth had to sigh in relief.

"Sure," Ines winked. Everyone else sweatdropped _heavily._ Then she went and put the bottle in a corner.

Tael used this chance to fly over and greet his sister. "Sis! Oh my gosh! How are you?" He blinked as he watched the yellow fairy's mouth move. "I... I can't hear you..." Tatl screeched and kicked the bottle. Tael squeaked, backing away.

"Anyways," Link cleared his throat.

"Yeah anyways, shoo fly, don't bother me," Skull Kid made a shoo-ing motion at them.

Seth stepped forward, amethyst eyes piercing. "You...! How _dare_ you set foot in the castle of Ikana!"

"Ahaha! You call this a castle? A _real_ castle's a lot more grand y'know, with gold and velvet everywhere, pointy towers, better tapestries and all that. This place is a dump!"

Seth growled. "Take that back!"

"Why? No one's gonna hear me!"

"You should be executed for slander!"

"What—_executed?_" The Skull Kid had to give a loud cackle. "Hah! Just who do you think you are, big shot? If you haven't noticed everyone who held any importance here is dead, who gives a flying poo what I say about Ikana and this garbage of a kingdom of theirs!" He eyed him peculiarly. "Speaking of, you didn't answer me earlier—how'd you know to bring the other losers here?"

Seth went quiet, but kept his glare firm.

Gilbert suddenly gasped. "Heeeey, wait a sec!"

Everyone else eyed him.

The blue-haired boy unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Skull Kid. "WE'RE _NOT_ LOSERS!"

Everyone else almost fell over!

Seth though just followed his lead and took his own sword out, looking back to the Skull Kid. "Not only do you belittle this ancient kingdom, but you also kidnap a maiden and confine her to a cage like an animal..." His eyes narrowed. "Unforgivable!"

"Ooh, I'm a 'maiden,'" Nicole giggled.

Link unsheathed his Gilded Sword and pointed it at Skull Kid. "Yeah, you jerk! Let her go right now!"

Skull Kid crossed his arms. "Who?"

"NICOLE!"

Nicole looked up. "Yes?"

Link eyed her. "What?"

"Huh?"

"_What?_"

"Why!" Gilbert yelled.

Nicole, Skull Kid and Link gave him the 'wtf' look. Then Link pointed at Skull Kid, glaring. "YOU!"

Skull Kid twitched. "What!"

"STOP CONFUSING ME!"

"Actually _she _confused you, not me."

"She?"

"Nicole."

"What'd I do!" Nicole sobbed.

... Link sighed, rubbing his forehead. Brian stepped up. "If you don't let her go, we'll just have to kick your ass!"

"I remember hearing that earlier but it didn't work out so well, remember?" Skull Kid sneered. He floated up and raised his arms, grinning dangerously. "But fine, this time there's nothing to hold me back. There will be no mercy!"

"That's fine!" Ines yelled, unsheathing her scimitar. "Bring it on!"

Everyone else nodded and took out their weapons, going into battle stances.

... But nobody moved.

After a moment Link looked around. "Um. So should we go first, ooorrrr..."

Seth ran past him, sword out. "HIYAAA!"

"... 'Kay fine. YAAAHHH!"

Skull Kid cackled as he raised an arm. A barrier came up, blocking both Seth and Link's attacks. "You must be joking!"

"Try this, then!" Hayarpi raised her hands, a gust of wind blowing up sand and dust in Skull Kid's direction.

He yelped, a hand coming up to cover his face. But then another scream came from his left side— "EAT THIS!" Brian came up and swung his bar mace.

"OH CRAP!" Skull Kid barely dodged, catching a glimpse of the sword slicing a piece of his straw hat off. "Sheesh, too close—ACK!" Suddenly he found he couldn't move, finding a branch jutting out from the ground wrapped around his leg. He struggled to get free, but it was futile as a wave of water engulfed him from behind and he was thrown to the floor, all washed up.

"WOOOO! AWH YEAHHHH!" Nicole cheered, jumping up and down in the cage.

Link laughed, going to Ines, Gilbert and Hayarpi and giving them high fives. "Awriiight! Nice one, guys!"

"Ahahah! It hasn't even been five minutes, wanna give up already?" Ines jeered.

The Skull Kid just growled as he sat up, wringing his clothes dry. "Stupid water, that _always_ gets me!" he grumbled. He shook it off like a dog before jumping back into the air. "You caught me off guard there. But no more!" He held his hand out. "Playtime is over, kids!"

"You're a kid too!" Tael had to shout out from the corner.

"SILENCE!" Skull Kid turned back to the team and swung his arms in a circle. "AYYYYaaaRR chiYOOOOO!"

Everyone _stared._

"MOOMBA ROOMBA, CHAKA CHAKA LING LONG!" Skull Kid held his palms out. "I summon thee—CAGE!"

"Cage?" Everyone repeated. Then they screamed as the invisible force came back, pushing them to the center of the room and huddling them close. They raised their arms to fight it, but then a super small cage dropped right on top of them.

Everyone looked around, trapped. "... Ohhhh. A _cage,_" they grumbled together.

But Hayarpi had to 'ack' at the small space. "Ow—! Liiink! Stop elbowing me!"

"Sorry!"

"My faaace!" Gilbert sobbed as he was literally squished up against the bars, already feeling imprints forming on his face.

Ines used her shoulder to shove at Brian. "AND DAMMIT BRIAN THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"WELL I CAN'T EXACTLY MOVE, YANNO!" Brian twitched. From his position he saw Nicole a few meters off, watching them and snickering from her own large cage that could fit at least 20 people... "What the hell, why did you give us this tiny thing?"

Skull Kid blinked. "Why?"

"Yeah!"

"Well ionno I thought it'd be funny, and guess what? It is! BAAHAHAHAH!" But then Skull Kid did a double take at the cage. He tilted his head, counting. "Wait a second... five? Wasn't there anothe—"

"Over here!"

Skull Kid turned his head. He immediately regretted it though as a sword smacked into his face, sending him a few feet away. He slid against the floor before coming to an awkward stop, unmoving for a moment before slowly sitting up and clutching his cheek. "_Oww_, dude...!"

"I am all right." Majora assured.

"Psh, well OH, thank goodness he hit my jaw and not your precious face!" Skull Kid twitched. Majora shocked him with some electricity. "ALDLKFSDJFLKD!"

Meanwhile the five in the tiny cage waved over at the redhead. "Seth, get us out of here!" Ines cried.

Nodding, he ran to the cage and swung his sword at the lock, but it remained intact. Then Seth gasped, remembering. "Ah, wait, stand back!"

"Like we can," Brian grumbled, eyeing the cramped space.

"... Right, just lean back then." Seth held up his hand, murmuring. The cage glowed for a moment and he drew his sword out to swing at it, but it only bounced off. The redhead stared. "Impossible... the spell should have turned the metal to clay!"

"Seriously, you think I wouldn't make that one magic-proof either? Silly, _silly_ children." Meanwhile Skull Kid had managed to recover, floating back up into the air with a slightly misaligned and bruised jaw. He winced at the pain. "Ack, hold on a sec." Then he held his head in his hands, and with an abrupt twist and a disgusting-sounding _crack!_ his jaw was back to normal. A cackle. "Theeere we go!"

Everyone made a face. "Gross," Tael mumbled.

Skull Kid ignored them, just moving to float in front of the tiny cage. Seth turned around, holding up his sword defensively.

Though the Skull Kid only grinned. "Looks like you're on your own, mystery guy. How 'bout I make it fun and give you two choices: I can kill you quickly with a single hit, or I can use weaker spells and let you suffer. Whaddya think? Take your pick!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously, the redhead silent.

But behind them Nicole shook the cage bars madly as she yelled out. "Whatever, Skull Kid! Seth is SO gonna kick your ass, so don't even underestimate him! He's _magical!_"

"Like Harreh Pottah!" Gilbert chimed.

"Yeah, avada kedavra his ass!" Hayarpi yelled.

Seth looked confused, Skull Kid likewise giving them 'wtf' looks. But he brushed them off and turned back to Seth. "Don't wanna pick? That's fine, be a mute! You don't need to talk... just _die!_"

A sweep of his arm. Seth jumped to the side, avoiding the magic attack. Though Link, Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert screamed as they saw it heading towards them, but as the spell hit their cage it only absorbed it. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gah, man, this sucks major BALLS!" Ines growled as she watched Seth and Skull Kid duke it out and throw spells at each other. She clutched the bars. "We're missing out on all the action! GAHHH!" She somehow unsheathed her sword and started smacking the bars with it.

"DAMMIT INES QUIT SPAZZING, IT'S ALREADY HARD ENOUGH TO BREATHE!" Brian scolded.

"SKULL KID I HATE YOOUU! I HOPE YOU LOSE HORRIBLY! SETH YOU BETTER KICK HIS UGLY ASS FOR US, YEAH, USE THAT MAGIC SPELL!"

Behind her Hayarpi yelped as Link shifted his arm, accidentally elbowing her abdomen. "OWW! Too close again!"

"Sorry Hayarpi, this cage is way too tiny—"

"Not just that, it feels like something's poking me, oww..."

In the other cage Nicole rolled over onto her stomach, cracking up like a madwoman. Brian managed to hack a pebble through the bars and at her head. The girl yelped. "OW! THE HELL!"

"Baseball has done you well, good sir," Gilbert nodded in approval. Brian muttered his thanks.

Somehow Hayarpi managed to reach into her pocket, finding the thing that's been causing her so much discomfort in an already cramped setting. She blinked down at the dusty brown book, Link seeing it as well. "Oh, that thing again?"

"It might be sign; maybe we should finally look at it..."

"Taaake THIS!" Skull Kid hacked another spell. But Seth dodged it, jumping forward with his sword.

Link watched as Hayarpi cracked the book open, flipping through the sepia pages. He gasped as his eyes caught something though and reached out to stop her. "Whoa whoa, back up!"

"Here?"

"No, a few more..."

Hayarpi stopped at a page with a photograph in the center. It looked to be a royal portrait, considering the crown on the two center couples' heads, along with their well-dressed child standing in front of them and two men wearing armor on either side of the family.

The Armenian girl eyed the text on the bottom. "What does the caption say?"

Link squinted. "Well... it's a really old script so I can only make sense of a little..."

"That's fine, whatever you can."

"Okay... 'A portrait of King Ig-something with his consort, Queen Something of Something... were the rulers of the kingdom, before the war of something, together with their only child something and the two high knights, something, and something..."

Hayarpi sweatdropped _heavily__!_

Meanwhile, the fight between Skull Kid and Seth was still raging on! "All right Seth, get 'im!" Nicole's voice yelled out in support. "WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU!"

Seth glanced behind him at the warning, barely dodging a sneaky fire spell. In response he drew an arm in, concentrating for a moment before throwing his hand out towards Skull Kid.

"DIE!" He yelled, and a large purple beam shot from the redhead's palm.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Skull Kid cackled back, holding an arm out as well. And from him a beam of orange burst towards the redhead, the two beams colliding in the middle of the room in an epic, DBZ-like fashion. Seth growled, dropping his sword and using both hands to focus more energy into his attack.

"OH MY GOD, DUDE! DON'T GIVE UUUP!" Gilbert screamed out into the throne room.

"YEAH MAN, KAMEHAMEHA!" Ines screeched.

Seth managed to eye her. "KAME-WHAT?"

"Uh... NOOOTHING, JUST BEAT HIM!"

Brian anxiously watched the fight from beside them. But noticing that it was only four of them actively screaming out encouragingly he glanced behind him, spotting Link and Hayarpi squished in their corner looking at a book.

He would've fallen over if he had the room, but since he didn't he just twitched. "What the—! Why're you guys _reading_ at a time like this!"

Hayarpi shook her head, staring at the picture hard. "... I _swear,_ there's just something about his face...!"

"Keep flipping through Hayarpi, maybe there's a better picture!"

Hayarpi did so, Link watching carefully. Brian rolled his eyes, turning back to the fight.

But his expression went awry as he turned just in time to see Skull Kid's orange spell overtake Seth's purple one. With a scream the redhead was sent flying back, tumbling on the floor before landing in a heap.

Nicole gasped. "No, Seth!"

"Ohh yeah! It's _not _your birthday, it's _not_ your birthday!" Skull Kid cheered, doing the cabbage patch.

"Seth! Get up, man!" Ines and Gilbert yelled. Hayarpi and Link looked up, eyes widening as they saw.

But for the redhead, it seemed like that beam of magic was much stronger than he anticipated—his gaze was blurred, and every bone in his body felt like it'd been broken. There was also a growing numbness in his left shoulder, and his head was pounding to the point where he could barely hear anything but his own heartbeat. It even hurt to inhale...

But Seth drew in a deep breath anyway, ignoring the piercing pain.

_'Not yet... I'm not done yet...!'_

Nicole's eyes widened as she watched him struggle to lift his head, fists tightening on the bars of her cage. She hated her position, hated how she couldn't do anything to help...!

"Hey! Seth, y-you _have_ to get up!" Ines screamed, trying to hold back her fear. Sure the group was cheering optimistically earlier, but now... now, seeing Seth's torn cape and bloody hair, only now did they realize the true severity of the situation.

For _one_ person to go against a legendary power such as Majora's Mask, where even their mysterious helper was reduced to writhing on the ground...?

They heard a slight movement, and turning, the team could only watch as Skull Kid landed on the floor behind them and headed towards the amethyst-eyed boy with a large smirk.

Link clutched at the bars, screaming out. "Seth! Seth, you have to get up and run, he's... he's too strong!"

"Get up, Skull Kid's coming! _Seth!_" Hayarpi cried. Gilbert, Ines and Brian shouted out as well, yelling the redhead's name along with their warnings and watch outs.

After much effort, finally Seth managed to raise his head, if ever so slightly, squinting through blurry crimson eyes at a figure hovering above him. Though he eyed the crimson. Since when did he start bleeding...?

"WATCH OUT!" Tael cried. Skull Kid swung his foot, making contact with the redhead's stomach. With a painful cry he was forced over onto his back, fingers shaking uncontrollably at the intense pulse all over.

"STOP IT! STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" came Nicole's desperate shriek, ridden with fear.

Seth's ears perked up at her voice, trying his hardest to move his arms. But as much as his mind wanted to fight, it seemed his body had given up—his arms no longer responded, as if the nerve endings were cut off. He bit his cracked lip, tasting his own blood...

Everyone else remained quiet, frozen as Skull Kid merely made another, high-pitched chortle.

"Awww, man! You were real feisty in the beginning, I thought you could take more than this?" Skull Kid held out the spell he'd been forming in his hand. "I'm kinda disappointed... kinda. But you look like you can take one more. How about _this!_"

"NO!—" Nicole cried out in protest, but she was cut short as the spell hit the redhead dead-on, having him fly another few meters off.

But this time Seth landed without a sound, and after rolling onto his stomach... he was motionless.

Everyone watched in dread as a small pool of blood collected by his head, flowing slowly away from his body.

Hayarpi's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, Goddesses...!"

The others were completely speechless, watching in half consciousness as Skull Kid said something else and formed a final spell. Their hearts dropped to the bottom of their stomachs...

"No, no...!"

Then the five looked up, suddenly sensing a strong power.

Across the room Nicole had fallen to her knees, staring down at the floor as she leaned against the cage wall with her hands on the bars in a death grip. But now she was emitting a silver aura, a strong aura that the others had never felt before. Even Skull Kid perked up as he sensed the sudden power as well, turning to spot the strength of Nicole's aura enveloping the cage and making everything glow a dangerous silver.

A big grin. "So, it's not over, hm?"

Nicole looked up at that, glaring knives as her eyes turned silver as well.

Skull Kid 'ulp'-ed at the intensity of the glare, trying not to let his grin falter. "W-Well okay! Bring it on, little girl!"

And with an anguished cry, Nicole leaned back, throwing out her arms and shrieking into the air. The Goddess Piece on her forehead activated and glowed a bright silver, now overflowing with raw, liberated power.

Then the cage around her shattered like glass, sending pieces all over the throne room. Skull Kid 'eep!'-ed as he barely managed to dodge the spear-like projectiles. "What the—! How did you manage to break the cage!"

The silver glow faded. Nicole stood up and walked forward, seeing the motionless redhead a few feet away.

Her eyebrows furrowed, spotting the line of blood still streaming away from his body. And running over to him she knelt down, about to touch his arm... but found that her fingers only hovered, not wanting to be greeted with a cold touch as the memories of Snowhead, Romani Ranchi, the Laundry Pool, the Stock Pot Inn, all flooded her mind.

She choked back a sob.

"Seth..."

It came out in a cracked whisper, Nicole choking back a sob as she quietly lowered her head.

Link, Tatl, and the earthlings watched with sympathetic eyes as she scratched at the tiles, her tears falling from her eyes and mixing with the crimson pool below. Hayarpi looked away, unable to watch as Brian wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to comfort. Ines and Gilbert held each others' hands as they looked down as well, Link clutching the bars of the cage and looking away, and even Tatl in her bottle, little hands pressed up against the glass as she watched in complete distress...

Then came Skull Kid's piercing chortle. He walked towards Nicole, standing a few feet behind her as he raised a hand to his mouth to stop his giggling.

"Hehehee! Oh, whoops... was he your _boyfriend?_"

At that she looked up. Red eyes narrowed, fists tightening.

Skull Kid sneered. "My bad; though next time you should _tell _me these things so I could've at least done some torture before killing him—"

"SHUT UP!" Ines screeched from the cage. "Just shut the hell up, Skull Kid! Go _die!_" But the Skull Kid only cackled in response, gleeful at all the drama.

Then Nicole got back up on her feet, turning around to face him. "Y... you'll pay for this...!"

"Ooh wow, broken lover, I'm sooo scared," Skull Kid guffawed. Nicole's fists shook, arms shaking at her sides. "Oh ho, don't _you_ look infuriated? Go on then! Hit me, I dare you!"

Brian growled, shaking the cage. "Do it, Nic! KICK HIS ASS!"

"DO IT, DO IT!" Link and the others screamed.

Nicole gritted her teeth together, no reservations as she bolted forward.

Skull Kid blinked at the incredible speed. "Whoawaitasec—AGGHH!" He screamed as Nicole slammed his cheek with an elbow, making him fly off while flailing his arms.

"AAAHHH! OW DAMMIT!" he cursed as he landed on his side, twitching madly. Jeezus christ, he was _not_ expecting that!

"I'm not finished!" came Nicole's yell, unsheathing her double blades. She burst at him, swinging a sword at his head but the Skull Kid managed to backflip out of the way. He stumbled onto his feet, and seeing her livid expression... he actually turned to _run_ away too.

Nicole twitched, running after him. "HEY! STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!"

"Um guys..." Hayarpi had to murmur they watched Nicole chase Skull Kid around the room. "I... why am I feeling a slight déjà vu right now?"

Brian, Gilbert, and Ines paused for a moment too, tilting their heads... Brian snapped his fingers. "Oh! Because this is like that one time with Volvagia."

Ines and Brian 'oh'-ed too as they remembered. Link eyed them curiously. "Wait, what? What happened with Volvagia?"

"You don't remember?" Ines muttered.

"Of course he doesn't, c'mon Ines," Gilbert sweatdropped. She and Link did the same. But the blue-haired boy pointed to the scene. "Anyway that's how Nic reacted during Volvagia. 'Cept this time she's a bit worse, understandably, but you know."

Link blinked, then eventually drawled out, "Ohhhh."

"Who's Volvagia and what happened?" Tael yelled at them. The earthlings waved dismissively at him.

"QUIT IT!" Nicole yelled after a bit, holding out her hand. A silver ray shot out and shocked Skull Kid's feet, making him trip over himself.

"Ohshieeet!" Skull Kid sobbed.

Majora twitched from above his face. "DIMWIT, _FLOAT!_"

"OH YEAH!"

"HAAAHHH!" Nicole sent another ray his direction.

Skull Kid 'eep'-ed and hopped up, barely missing the spell that shattered the tiles beneath him. He breathed a sigh of relief, making another face as Nicole looked up at him and unleashed a string of curses and inappropriate words...

"Wow, I thought _you_ had a colorful vocabulary," Gilbert eyed Brian. Brian gave him a look.

Meanwhile Skull Kid thought for a moment as he stared down at Nicole, as if gauging.

Indeed, after seeing that other redheaded guy get torn apart, it seemed her emotions made her skills increase tenfold... but now after calming down and looking at her from a distance, the Skull Kid was able to get a more accurate comparison of her power to his.

And he only grinned at the result. "So, I know I was running away earlier, but it seems like you won't be able to sustain this power-up for much longer," he grinned. "You're _still_ no match for the power of Majora's Mask!"

"You got that right bud," Majora muttered.

Nicole though just scoffed. "Big talk! You're just scared to attack me head on!"

"What? _Please,_ I could obliterate all of you with one attack if I wanted!"

"Why the hell don't you, then!"

"Nicoooole," Hayarpi called out nervously.

"Scared to use your 'POOWWEER'?" Nicole continued anyway. "You a chicken? BAK BAK BAAAKK!"

Skull Kid twitched, rolling up his sleeves. "FINE, THEN! I'LL _KILL _YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"YOU WILL!"

"GOOD!"

"NICOOOOOLE," the rest of the team yelled.

Nicole spread her arms, tilting her chin. "COME AT ME, BRO!"

"No bro, do _not_ come at her!" Link cried frantically, but shut up as he saw Skull Kid gathering another spell in his palm.

Quickly the spell grew to the size of an elephant, glowing an ominous orange and pulsating with a dark glow. The sheer power from the spell shook the floors of the room, making tapestries fall off their hinges and the glass in the windows quiver. The ones in the cage yelled in panic at the overwhelming aura, while Nicole gulped—and sort of regretted, sort of—her taunting, but held her arms up to defend.

Skull Kid drew his arms to his chest, gathering power. "See if you can handle _this!_" And with a loud yell he swung his arm like a pitcher, hurling the ball towards her.

"NO!" Everyone else screamed.

Nicole held her hands up, forming a dome.

As soon as the spell made contact with her dome, it exploded, bathing the entire throne room in a neon light. The tiles split beneath their feet, the windows blew apart, walls cracked and the tapestries all flew off the sides. Link, the earthlings, and fairies shielded their faces and eyes, unable to stare into the blinding blast as the shattering and crashing cacophony filled their ears...

A few more seconds, and the light started to fade.

Link lowered his hands from his eyes, squinting, looking for any sign of Nicole... but his eyes had to widen at the sight of the throne room. The left part of the roof had been entirely blown off, the debris from the remaining ceiling falling to the ground in chunks. The tapestries were ripped and the glass in the windows completely gone, the walls and floor fractured, some parts already revealing the dirt underneath. He looked at his friends, seeing them recover and looking around in shock as well before frantically searching for their target—

Hayarpi drew in a sharp gasp, hands coming up to her mouth. "Nicole!" she sobbed, pointing.

The rest looked, eyes wide as they spotted what was against a heavily cracked wall; the first thing they saw was red, staining slightly tanned skin as well as peeking through the tears of her clothing as Nicole lay facing the wall, barely moving. Her two swords were separated from her, lying in separate corners of the room. Fresh gashes on her abdomen, arms and thighs slowly leaked crimson onto the floor, arms sprawled as black hair covered her face in a tangled mess; her dome had been a mere_ fishing net_ compared to Skull Kid's spell...

"H... heh, heh, heh..."

Skull Kid breathed heavily as he continued to float amongst the ruin of the throne room, slowly lowering his arms. It seemed he called a bit too much power into that spell since he himself felt rather weak now... "W-whatever, important thing is, I proved... my point," he huffed, then annoyed at his difficulty in staying afloat he lowered himself and decided to walk instead.

Then he approached her figure on the ground.

Tatl screamed from her position, banging desperately on the glass. Link cursed as well, clutching the cage bars as he screamed out. "Dammit, Skull Kid! Stop already, leave her _alone!_"

"A bit too late to ask for that, don't you think?" Skull Kid tossed.

"God I hate this, we can't do _anything!_" Brian growled, shaking the bars.

"Just don't hurt her anymore... that's enough, _please!_" Hayarpi pleaded.

But the Skull Kid ignored them, lifting a foot up to shove Nicole onto her stomach. She screamed at the movement, coughed at the intensity of her scream, and could only bite back a cry at the sting from the mere act of coughing. She drew in a shaking breath—everywhere, she felt wounds _everywhere_...

"Jeez, you're still alive? I thought that spell was enough," Skull Kid sighed heavily, backing up. "No problem, I still have enough energy for a finishing move..." He blinked though as he saw Nicole move her arms, even laughing a bit. "Tch, you're a trooper...!"

Nicole grit her teeth through the pain, arms shaking and ignoring the blood running down her thighs as she struggled to get up. She was briefly reminded of earlier, when Seth was in quite the similar position...

The most bittersweet of smiles tugged at her lips. Now she knew how he felt.

"No, _no!_" Ines cried through her tears, shaking at the cage. "Don't get up, Nic! He'll kill you too, Goddesses he'll kill you... he'll kill you...!" her sobs overtook her, falling to her knees.

"Nicole!" Gilbert begged too. "Stop, you've fought hard enough! _Please__!_"

Messy black locks shook back and forth in protest. Though she cried out as she got to her knees, only to feel as if they were stabbing her from underneath.

"You're going to die! STOP!" Brian screamed.

"She'll die either way!" Skull Kid screeched, growing tired of their voices. He hopped back into the air, forming another spell in his hand. "For once I'll be generous and kill her in one go!"

"NO!" The rest cried.

Nicole managed to look up, seeing Skull Kid's hand glow orange. He smirked at her.

"Say goodbye to your friends!"

"NICOLE!" Link cried.

Skull Kid aimed, and fired.

Everyone watched in horror, and as if everything was playing out in slow motion, the spell beamed from his hand and headed towards her like a dagger cutting through the air. Nicole, seeing that she didn't even have anymore energy to raise her hands, looked at her friends and, managing a sad smile, mouthed a sheepish 'Sorry.'

Their eyes widened.

Her gaze lowered at the floor, closing her eyes. And she waited.

Everyone looked away, unable to watch.

But suddenly, there was a blur—

A blur, seemingly faster than the speed of light, rushed in front of her and tossed the spell away with his sword.

Skull Kid watched his spell get deflected, eyes narrowing. "Gah, you must be _joking!_"

The others blinked at hearing him, looking up.

... And Link, Hayarpi, Ines, Gilbert, Brian, Tael and Tatl all let out the biggest gasp they've ever done in their entire lives.

Nicole's eyebrows furrowed as she heard them. It was taking a bit long for her to die, why didn't she feel any pain yet—she opened her eyes, then _she _gave the biggest gasp she's ever done in her entire life, then winced at the pain.

"For Din's sake! You aren't dead either?" Skull Kid cried, eye twitching madly.

Seth gave a tiny smirk from underneath dirty, bloodied hair. "Well... I wouldn't say that, exactly."

"AWHH HELL YEEAAHHHH!"

Everyone looked at Hayarpi and gave her weird looks as the Armenian girl cabbage patched in the little room she had. "OH YEAH! SETH IS ALIIIVE, SETH IS ALIIIVE! TOP THAT SKULL KID, _NOTHING_ GETS IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE!"

"Wow Hayarpi, of all times," Gilbert murmured, but had to laugh. The others did the same.

Link looked back at the floor, staring at the redhead. Indeed he looked quite beat up and was still bleeding from his head, but he was _standing_ for goodness sake! "Goddesses Seth, but we saw you die!"

"I wasn't dead, I was unconscious," Seth explained.

"What—really?"

"Yes!"

"This entire time?"

"_Yes!_"

"Took ya long enough to come back!" Ines twitched. Seth almost fell over.

Then he heard Nicole quietly behind him. "Duuuude..."

He turned around, watching as Nicole finally fell forward from the loss of blood. Seth fell to his knees and caught her, looking panicked as he watched her eyes close. "No Nicole, stay awake!" he urged, patting her cheek gently. "If you lose consciousness now surely you'll—"

"Die, yeah, I know," Nicole muttered, eyes still closed. "I've lost blood enough times before to know at this point. But my eyes just hurt, lemme rest 'em..."

Seth sweatdropped!

But he blinked as Nicole opened her eyes again, raising a bloodied hand to softly touch his cheek.

And despite everything, she gave him the most relieved smile.

"Oh, also... it's nice to see you again."

Seth returned the smile, eyes softening as he gently clutched her hand in his.

"OOOKAY IT'S OFFICIAL, I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW," Hayarpi sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. Everyone else fell over!

Meanwhile Skull Kid was waving his arms in the background. "Helloooo, I'm still here!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "No one cares about you."

"What the—! GAAHHH! _SCREW _YOU ALL!" Skull Kid jumped back into the air again, thoroughly annoyed at the shift in attention. _He_ was supposed to be the center here! He turned to Seth and Nicole, cracking his fingers. "Damn you two! This time I'll kill you for _sure, _no holding back!"

Link and the earthlings jumped up in panic. Seth turned, using one arm to hold Nicole to his chest while his other hand held up his sword defensively. Nicole wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her other hand over her heart, as if praying for more power, for anything she could use to form a shield.

"Here it is!" Skull Kid growled, raising his arms and clapping his hands together. The two spells he'd been forming combined into one, creating a shape reminiscent of a lightning bolt. Link and the earthlings gasped—this was it!

Seth and Nicole braced themselves. Skull Kid smirked. "Say bye to everyone—_seriously_ this time!"

A shriek, and he threw.

"THAT IS _**ENOUGH!**_"

"AAWWWWHHH NOW WHAT!" Skull Kid twitched.

Before the lightning bolt spell could reach the two, what looked to be a tall and slim _skeleton_ wearing armor jumped in front of them and deflected the spell with his shield. It bounced off and crashed through what remained of the roof, forming a gaping hole. "Oh... whoops!"

"Awhh, you _idiot!_" Another 'bulkier' skeleton next to them scolded. "As if this place hasn't been trashed enough!"

"Ah, sorry, I thought—"

"Thought? You _obviously_ weren't thinking when you did that—"

"HEY there is absolutely no need for personal insults, now you're hitting below the belt..."

The two skeletons continued to squabble. Link and the earthlings stared.

"Ummm. Who are they," Gilbert muttered.

"Ionno," Brian muttered too.

"Their voices though, they aren't the ones who called out first," Hayarpi observed, noticing their squabbly voices compared to the guy with the deep voice. "There's one more in here..." She looked around, the others doing the same.

Meanwhile Nicole squinted her eyes at the scene in front of her. Squabbling undead people? She gave a weak laugh. "Dude, this kinda reminds me of Koume and Kotake... oh wait you don't know them," she cackled as she looked up to the redhead, but only saw an oddly bewildered expression. She blinked. "Uh, Seth?"

"Why are—" He started, but was interrupted.

"YO!" Skull Kid shoved his way between the two skeletons. "Excuuuse me, but I'm trying to kill some people here?"

"Oh, right, yeah, we're here to stop you," Armored Skeleton 1 nodded.

Skull Kid had to laugh. "Ahahah! Right! Who said you could?"

"Our boss."

"And who would _that _loser be?"

"The 'loser' standing behind you."

Skull Kid blinked, whirling around. He was instantly met with... a pelvic region. Awkwardly his gaze traveled upwards, eyes widening behind Majora's Mask as he stared into the menacing, strong-jawed skull of an even larger skeletal man with a gold and magenta chest plate along with a golden headpiece atop his crown. "W-Whoa!"

"Who are you calling a 'loser'?" the third skeleton glared, eyes glowing an ominous green.

"Not a good idea to call the boss a loser," Skeleton 2 sing-songed.

The large skeletal man twitched. "Do not merely call me your 'boss'! Address me properly, as I am your—"

"Just who are you guys!" Skull Kid cut him off, backing up a bit. He shook his fists at the sky. "Why can't I just kill in peeeacee?"

The large skeletal man twitched again at being interrupted but glared down at the pint-sized Skull Kid, looking over his head to spot Seth and Nicole on the ground who were watching the whole exchange.

"Oh shit he's looking at us," Nicole cackled.

Seth only kept his expression firm, staring directly into the larger skeleton's face. "Why did you come?" he asked.

"Whoa—you know them?"

The skeletal man gave a slight scoff. "Well! Blunt and to the point as usual, Seth. I'd think you'd at least thank me for stepping in this time..."

Seth was quiet. Nicole blinked.

"Besides, I wasn't about to let my only son die again."

... Pause.

Nicole choked on her spit.

A few feet away, Link and the other earthlings knocked their cage over in shock.

'SON'?

No, wait... 'die AGAIN'?

Nicole looked at Seth for a reaction. But Seth remained quiet, not denying a word.

She gave a huge gasp. "WHAAAAAT!" Nicole clutched Seth's collar, shaking slightly. "WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT—SON? THAT GUY, HE'S YO' DADDY? HOW IS HE YO' DADDY! WHAT DOES HE MEAN, DIE AGAIN—YOU DIED _BEFORE?_"

But then Hayarpi gave her own huge gasp. "Ohh, THAT'S IT!" She took out the brown book, flipping madly through the pages to find the royal portrait again. Her eyes widened, looking back and forth at the picture, Seth, the skeletal people...!

In reaction to all this however, the skeletal man only eyed Nicole's confusion, putting his bony hands on his upper pelvis. He looked at the redhead. "Wait, you mean to tell me you've been gallivanting with these kids and they _still_ don't know your true identity?"

"What the hell is going on here!" Skull Kid screeched in the background. Everyone else ignored him, blocking his vision with their hands. He twitched!

Meanwhile finally Tatl managed to break the lid on the top of her bottle, flitting out of it impatiently. "A-HA! SEE, I _TOLD_ YOU GUYS HE WAS LYING TO US THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"Wow Tatl, really," Brian sighed.

Seth looked at Nicole, then to Link and the earthlings in the little cage. He drew in a breath, lowering his eyes. "Everyone... I apologize for deceiving you. Let me reintroduce myself, properly this time..."

Nicole let him go, watching as he rose to his feet and bowed slightly.

"My true name is Xavier du Ikana, nicknamed Seth by Igos, my father," he gestured at the large skeletal man. The skeletal man—Igos—just nodded.

Seth looked up at the others.

"I am the sole son of the King... and crown prince of the ancient Kingdom of Ikana."

...

... Everybody _**stared.**_

Tatl flew up again. "A-HAAA! I KNEW IT, I _TOLD_ YOU GUYS HE WAS A BAD GU—" Pause. "... Wait what?"

"Oh, and also..." Seth started again. "I'm sort of dead."

Everybody _**STARED.**_

But Ines had to turn to Tatl. "Can I just say: you got PWNED! MWAHAHAH!" she cackled madly. The fairy twitched!

"HEY! _I'M _SUPPOSED TO BE THE FOCUS OF EVERYTHING HERE, NOT SOME WASHED UP ROYALTY PRINCE GUY!" came Skull Kid's upset shriek, running in the middle of everyone. He looked at Seth and Nicole. "I'm not leaving 'til you two are done with! You're FINISHED!" He started up a spell.

Nicole muttered an expletive. Seth stood in front of her, but suddenly felt dizzy after getting up from bowing, which was probably a bad idea considering he was still bleeding and bowing only made his head spin a bit more.

But the other two armored skeletons stepped in front of them, holding up their swords and shields. Skull Kid scoffed. "PSHH! As if two bony warriors can stop me!"

Igos stepped in as well.

Skull Kid 'eek'-ed a bit but rolled his eyes. "Y-yeah right! Not even!"

Then Igos snapped his fingers. Suddenly the entire castle started to shake.

Everyone shielded themselves with their arms, watching as through the walls and through the ground filtered in what looked to be more spirits, see-through entities that settled themselves in the throne room before fading _in_ to themselves and forming full-bodied armored skeletal soldiers. More and more of the spirits sifted in, occupying the entire chamber before ultimately having the Skull Kid completely surrounded.

Skull Kid squeaked as a soldier pointed a halberd at this face.

Igos gave a large smirk from above the heads of his army. "How about now?"

The Skull Kid looked around frantically. Sure he was strong, but due to his huge orange ball attack earlier, it seemed like his energy was draining the more time passed. He growled, trying to form another spell in his palm.

It fired up for a moment but his eyebrows furrowed at sensing its power; it was enough to kill those kids, but this entire _army?_

"I... I'll get you all for this!"

"What, he's running?" Skeleton 2 cackled.

"No! Don't let him get away, finish him!—" Seth cried as he ran forward, but Igos only held an arm in front of him.

By now Skull Kid had leapt to the air. He looked at Nicole and Seth in one corner, then at Link, Ines, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Brian in the cage a few meters off. "You...! I'll let you kids get away for now, but don't think next time will be any easier!"

He looked over at Tael, who was trying to hide behind the bottle. "AND YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER!"

"Huh? NO!" Tael squeaked as he was suddenly encased in a little bubble, pulled towards the Skull Kid.

Tatl gasped, flitting up. "NO, BROTHER!"

Skull Kid clenched his fist, glaring at everyone on the ground.

"Until we meet again!"

And with a screech he raised his hand to the sky, the two glowing before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Brother!" Tatl called. She snapped her fingers. "_Dammit!_"

"No, no!" Seth ran forward too. But the Skull Kid was long gone, leaving behind only the ruin of a throne room. Igos looked to his army, waving his hand. The armored skeletons saluted, fading again into transparent beings as they sieved back through the walls and floor and left the ones who were originally around.

"Father!" Seth growled, looking to Igos in anger. "How could you let him get away like that, after all this time..!"

"Despite our numbers we still would not have had a chance."

"Don't joke—he was weakened, a full-out attack from our men would've _destroyed_ him!"

"No, it wouldn't have been enough."

"Father!—"

"_Enough!_" Igos's voice rang deep throughout the throne room. The two armored skeletons jumped in alarm, exchanging looks, while the humans and fairies all made an 'eek' face.

Igos looked down at the redhead. "Yes, Skull Kid himself was weak—"

"Then why didn't—"

"Because Skull Kid and Majora's Mask are _not_ the same entity!"

Seth quieted here.

Igos gave a soft sigh. "My son, destroying the Skull Kid will not destroy Majora's Mask. In fact, what you fought was only Skull Kid's harnessing of the mask's power. His _limited_ ability, but because he does not have the skill to use the mask's power appropriately, he ended up inflicting pain on himself and ran away, unaware of the potential within the mask."

Seth paused here, letting it sink in. "... So... you mean, what we fought against just now, that was only a _fraction_ of Majora's true power?"

Igos nodded.

The amethyst-eyed boy bit his lip. That entire battle... they'd used all their power, and yet they could barely give Skull Kid a scratch? Plus the only reason Skull Kid became weak was because he overpowered _himself?_

The redhead stared at the ground, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly. "Goddesses... we weren't even close...!"

"Nope, not even half. Actually, not even a third. Almost a fourth, sort of."

Seth twitched as he eyed the King. Igos shrugged.

"Ummm, excuse meeee..."

Seth and Igos looked up at the call, seeing the tiny cage now on its side with its inhabitants squished atop each other. Gilbert coughed, waving an arm through the bars. "Can you get us out of here please...?"

Sweatdropping Seth nodded, going over. He eyed the cage again, wondering how to open it— "Step aside," Igos called. Seth did so and Igos pointed at the cage, it bursting into a thousand pieces.

"Accckkk!" the five screamed as they were released, tumbling to the floor.

"Sheesh dude, we should've had you around earlier!" Ines sweatdropped, getting to her feet.

Link scrambled up hurriedly, stretching his limbs as he ran over to the two skeletal soldiers. The soldiers blinked as the blond passed them and went to the girl lying on her side behind them, still bleeding out her gashes. His eyes softened as he kneeled down, touching her arm gently. "Aw man, Nicole...!"

"Ahaha, it's stinky cheese man~" she sing-songed, now delirious from all the blood loss.

Link bit a bittersweet smile at the ancient nickname. He also got another case of déjà vu, though this time from the Water Temple in Hyrule. The blond hooked an arm around Nicole's back to prop her up, managing a slight laugh. "Hey Nic, how're ya holding up...? I mean, other than the huge injuries and blood loss and everything..."

"Ah ha, y-yeah, I'm peachy!" She squinted as she saw Tatl and earthlings come up to her as well. "Hey, everybodeh's here...! Heh, say, d'ya guys... have some choc'late milk, or, some... eggs?"

Hayarpi shook her head. "No..."

"Oh... well that's mmkay, les' get this party started..." Nicole's head tilted back.

"Don't let her sleep!" Seth called.

"NOOO STAY AWAKE NICOLE STAY AWWAAAKKEEE!" Gilbert cried, grabbing her shoulders and shaking.

"ALSJFDSDFJSL!"

"GILBERT!" Ines scolded. Gilbert stopped shaking and dropped her back in Link's arms. Then Seth ran over too and knelt by her side, eyebrows furrowing in worry...

"Oh heeey!" Skeleton 1 suddenly gasped. Everyone looked at him. He went over and took the brown pouch hanging from his waist, handing it to Seth. "Just remembered, I have a red potion. Why don't you two split it?"

Seth gasped, taking it. "Great, thank you!"

"Not at all!"

The redhead opened the bottle and reached over, gently pouring the potion into Nicole's mouth. Link watched as he did so, then noticed Seth's own bloodied hands and arms. "Uhh Seth, maybe you should take a sip too..."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Dude, there's a gigantic gash in your head," Brian muttered, eyeing the rather long gash, that, this entire time was _still_ bleeding down the side of his ear.

But Seth was stubborn. "It's fine Brian, I'll be all right."

"... Fine, be that way..."

Soon the bottle was empty, everyone's eyes lighting up as the potion worked its magic and closed up her major gashes, leaving behind light scars and marks. Nicole's eyes regained focus, looking up to meet midnight blue ones. "Oh heeey, Linky-poo...!"

"Wahh, thank the Goddesses!" Link sobbed, hugging her close.

"ACK!" But she laughed as Link loosened her hold, the others leaning in to hug her as well. "Awh, how nice! I love you guys too!"

"Yaaay! Man, at least this time your almost-death was _a lot_ cooler than the last, right Nicole?" Ines grinned.

"Ohh, so _that's_ Nicole," Igos murmured behind them. Skeletons 1 and 2 nodded as the three of them stared, then looked to the amethyst-eyed boy and grinned. Seth looked away, cheeks the slightest tint of red.

But the team didn't hear them, Nicole just cackling in response to Ines's remark. "Yeah, I know huh! This time I got to fight and get all bloody before I almost died! I mean, compared to when I just fell from the ledge like that..."

"What, the ledge in Hyrule or in Termina?" Link laughed dryly.

Nicole glanced over to the rest of the earthlings. They sobbed as they remembered Snowhead and threw their arms over her while yelling apologies, but Nicole just laughed it off and hugged them all back anyway.

Seth smiled softly as he watched the scene, drawing in a deep, relieved breath himself. He looked over at the lanky skeleton. "Thank you again, Gerald. Anymore blood loss and we could've lost her..."

Skeleton 1—err, _Gerald_, waved a bony hand. "You're quite welcome, your majesty. Think nothing of it!"

Seth smiled gratefully.

Though now, he felt the prying, yellow eyes of a certain somebody staring him down... he looked over, seeing the yellow fairy. Seth gulped.

"Sooo, _your majesty,_" Tatl started, the emphasis catching the others' attention. "I think you owe us a huge explanation here..."

Seth sighed, looking down.

"Whoaa, wait a sec! So you really _are_ a prince?" Gilbert gasped. Seth nodded. "DUDE! That is ROCKIN'! I'd never met a prince before in my life! Can I like, kiss your hand or something?"

Seth gave him a look. Brian massaged his temple. "Gilbert, that was so gay."

"Yeah, my Gilly's _happy,_ all the time!" Ines defended her boyfriend, sticking her tongue out at Brian.

"Ummm, did you guys forget that Seth also said he was dead?" Hayarpi reminded.

Everyone 'oh yeah'-ed. Tatl rubbed her forehead. "It disturbs me that you guys forgot _that_ of all things..."

"Well he doesn't seem dead, I mean c'mon he has blood!" Ines argued.

Seth raised a hand. "Ah, yeah, about that—"

"Aaaand is it just me, or does it seem like your dad wants to get Skull Kid and Majora too?" Link asked, looking at Igos who was wandering around inspecting his destroyed throne room. "Is it your entire family that has something against them, orrr...?"

Skeleton 2 had to chuckle loudly at the barrage of questions. "Goodness, dear prince! You've really told _nothing_ to your poor friends!"

Seth made an exasperated face. "Tom, not now_..._"

Tatl eyed the two armored skeletons. "And who the heck are these two nerds?"

Tom and Gerald looked at her. "HEY!"

Seth looked down. "Well, I'm not sure where to start..."

"Why not from the beginning?" Everyone looked up as Igos returned to them. He sighed, glancing around. "Ts tsk tsk. That damn Skull Kid, no respect for property just like his ancestors..."

"Ancestors?" The humans repeated.

Igos nodded. "Yes... now, since my son here has failed to inform you of anything important, I will take responsibility and tell you all a bedtime story."

"It's like 3pm," Brian muttered.

"Do you want to hear the story or not!"

The humans quickly set themselves down on the ground. Igos snapped his fingers, a rocking chair popping up behind him and taking a seat in it as Tom and Gerald stood on either side. Seth rubbed his forehead some more in embarrassment—a _rocking_ chair?

Igos cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, long, _long _ago..." he started. Everyone listened anxiously. "The ancestors of Skull Kid had been traveling and came to eastern Termina, where the grand and prosperous kingdom of Ikana was situated.

"When these ancestors first came, in fact they were quite harmless, staying within the vicinity of Ikana as peaceful neighbors.

"But secretly, these were an aggressive people. They lived to kill. They were constantly searching for conflicts and new lands to overthrow, and a recent conquest of theirs brought them to Majora's Mask who only fueled their nature to take down any and every community they ran into. Their destructive spree was an endless one, never satiated, and as they came upon us our beloved Ikana became their unfortunate next victim..."

"Wait wait!" Hayarpi called. Igos eyed her. "The ancestors of Skull Kid, you said? But Skull Kid, isn't he... just a regular _Skull Kid?_ The byproduct of a non-fairy child getting lost in the woods?"

"Child, who do you think cursed the woods with turning non-fairy humans into Skull Kids and Stalfos?" Igos asked. "And speaking of Stalfos, why do you think they are so hostile and brutal? When people get lost in the forest they die and become skeletons, whom would otherwise lie peacefully unless cursed the way the Skull Kids and Stalfos are."

"... _Ohh,_" Hayarpi nodded in understanding. "I see~"

The King nodded, clearing his throat again. "Yes. Good question, however."

Hayarpi grinned. Brian rolled his eyes playfully. "Teacher's pet." Hayarpi giggled.

"Right... continuing," Igos ahem-ed. "Ikana became their next target.

"One fateful day, Skull Kid's ancestors finally launched their attack. They invaded our kingdom, ridiculed our royal family and the Gods Ikana worshipped, then used the power of the mask to purge the villages and burn buildings and kill many citizens. However, this attack was not completely a surprise—a group of villagers who had been suspicious of the new invaders had been preparing an army for such an attack. Although it was last minute and Ikana did not have as much soldiers as their enemies, our warriors were the strongest and most skilled of our time, and we managed to put up a fight..."

But here Igos drifted off, looking down with a slightly pained expression as if remembering something. And upon seeing his father's face Seth looked away as well, eyes clouding slightly.

Tom cleared his throat, the team looking to him as he continued the story. "And so, the King and Prince naturally joined in the battle. Our men fought long and hard, but unfortunately the enemies were quite extraordinary in both strength and skill as well... they were able to permanently ruin our beloved kingdom."

"So, all this, just because some people wanted to cause trouble...?" Ines murmured. Tom looked down, nodding slightly. "Jeez... what a (beep)!"

"Quite."

Igos looked at Tom, waving his hand. Tom nodded, the King picking up the story again. "Yes... although, not one side had truly won. The survivors of Ikana were few. Ikana was a fearful kingdom in itself as well, due to our power, and we made more enemies than we did alliances, so our survivors did not have much to turn to..."

Nicole looked up at that, glancing over at Seth as she remembered his talk with her at the Pirates' Fortress. So the Skull Kids' ancestors were one of those enemies, huh?

"Meanwhile many of Skull Kid's ancestors were killed, but eventually grew scared of more losses so they decided to withdraw. They left us for dead, the flourishing kingdom of Ikana had been resorted to a destroyed and ruined land. Our houses and villages had been cleared." He made a sweeping motion with his arm at the castle. "Although our castle miraculously remained standing. But nobles, counts, and the entire royal family had been murdered. Majority of the citizens killed. The twenty, thirty survivors saw nothing left for them in the devastation and departed in search of a better place to rebuild.

"Ikana had been cast aside, left to age in its destroyed glory..."

Igos gestured around them.

"Today, the troubled ghosts of the kingdom continue to roam the lands. Along with the Garo who were once our enemies, but banded together with in order to fight the ancestors of Skull Kid despite our loss, now constantly search for those who killed them. But the enemies were long gone, the breed thinning away over the decades."

"Oh... so Seth is looking for revenge?" Gilbert asked.

Seth nodded, his eyes narrowing. "It's just a painful irony that Majora found the Skull Kid, of _all_ people, to use as his puppet for chaos."

Igos nodded. "Indeed. The late Prince never forgets how Ikana was ruined. He constantly roamed the land of Termina for decades with an unsteady heart, hoping time will somehow heal his wounds, but the memory of his fallen kingdom continues to gnaw at him."

"Then you found them?" Link asked. Seth nodded, opening his mouth to respond until his father cut him off.

"Yes, one day, Skull Kid appeared in Termina. Instantly the prince knew him as a descendant of the ones that ruined his kingdom, and immediately, he thought of vengeance... but what could he do? He was only a lowly spirit now."

"No he's not," Tatl raised an eyebrow.

Seth was about to reply but Igos stood up.

"And then one other fateful day, the legendary Hero of Time and his allies showed up as well! He watched them, observing their quest, being shocked by their control of time, then realized how they were after the same foe...!

"And so he helped a Great Fairy, and she bestowed upon him his physical body. ("Ohhhh," the humans murmured together.) He continued to observe the group, and decided to ally with them. One day at a snowy place he saves a certain girl from certain death, ultimately revealing himself to the rest of the group as well..."

Nicole looked to Seth at that, smiling a bit. And seeing her he had to return the expression.

Igos continued s'more! "And he continues to aid them, hoping their quest will lead them to Skull Kid, where the prince might finally be able to take vengeance for his fallen kingdom...!" He dramatically raised his hand to the sky.

Everyone stared.

Igos paused. ... Then he bowed.

... Everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Seth dragged his hands down his face.

Though, Link had to bite his bottom lip for a second, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Nicole blinked as she sensed him, eyeing him curiously and about to ask until someone talking held her back. "So the Great Fairy—the one in Clock Town, right? She gave you your human body?" Brian asked. Seth nodded. He looked at the skeletal men. "Okay, but why are you guys skeletons?"

"It's part of the curse placed on us by Skull Kid's ancestors before they left," Gerald explained. "We are all cursed to wander perpetually. Some of us are cursed to wander as skeletons: the King, Tom and I, another General... others wander as ReDeads or spirits, although the Garo keep their ninja-like shape. They defy even death, somehow."

"So the ninja that helped us with Ronald, the one that told him to help was Seth?" Ines asked. He nodded.

Nicole blinked however as she noticed sunlight going through Igos's chest cavity... she gasped, pointing. "Heeey, wait a sec!" Igos eyed her. "Aren't you guys allergic to sun? Like, won't you disintegrate; how are you standing right beneath sunlight like this?"

"Sunlight has no effect on us, otherwise Seth would have burned a long time ago," Igos raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

Nicole shrugged. "I dunno, it was like that in the game."

"What game?"

Hayarpi elbowed her. Nicole cackled. Link and Tatl sighed.

Though Tom just laughed, looking over at Seth and nudging him with his bony elbow while muttering. "Hehe, you like the odd ones, your majesty!"

Seth gave him a look, eye twitching as he whispered harshly. "_Please _stop...!" Gerald just chuckled beside them.

But then Tatl's gaze landed on the two other skeletal men. "Hey! But he didn't say who _you_ _two_ are!"

"Don't you get it!" Hayarpi sighed, taking out the little brown book. She flipped open to the royal portrait, holding it out to everyone. "_This_ is them! This picture is them, _all_ of them, except for the Queen because I don't know where she is—"

"She's here too actually but she's a spirit so you don't see her," Gerald said.

Everyone else gasped, looking around in panic. So she could be anywhere? The Ikana people sweatdropped at them!

Hayarpi continued. "... Okay, well then yeah, so _everyone_ in this picture is in this room! See, Igos is the King, the Queen is here somewhere, Seth is the little boy, Tom and Gerald was it? They're the two high knights in this picture! And with the way Seth was acting today, plus his powers, and all that jazz..." She looked over at Link. "Dengit Link, why didn't you read this book? We _totally_ could've figured this all out earlier!"

Link waved his hands in apology. "S-Sorry! I completely forgot I had it!"

"WHAT'D I TELL YOOOOUUUUU!" The Great Bay Scientist's voice yelled at them from a distance.

Seth looked up at that, then back at the book cover. "Wait, that's a book from our own library. And it was the bay scientist who gave you that?"

Link nodded. "Yeah... you don't really seem surprised..."

"Well, scientists from Great Bay have a _long _history of sneaking into Ikana's libraries and stealing our books..."

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" came the scientist's voice again. Everyone almost fell over!

"OOOOOkay then, so lemme just get this all straight!" Tatl called, flitting up. She pointed at Seth. "So this _entire_ time, you're actually a prince of an old magical kingdom, that's why all these undead thingies bow and dance at you, and which is why you knew so much about everything in Termina and had all these weird powers and could teleport and do all this fancy crap?"

"Yes, that is why. And that is also why I know so much about Ikana Castle itself, because this is my _home._" Seth gave her a pointed look.

The yellow fairy bit her lip, remembering the scene earlier when she was calling him a bscktabber... and remembering all those other times she bugged him and threatened him for all the wrong reasons. Tatl frowned, looking away in guilt. Nicole pat her little head in consolation.

Gilbert looked to him. "And that's also why you're helping us, for vengeance?"

The redhead nodded. "Correct. Besides, I hate how Skull Kid is making the people of Termina suffer with Majora's Mask, so that's a reason as well."

"Oh, okay..."

"Awwww, what a sweetie!" Hayarpi and Ines giggled together. Brian and Gilbert twitched!

Link laughed at them, but looked to the redhead again in question. "Waaait, but then, why didn't you just tell us this right from the beginning! Instead of avoiding questions and being mysterious and all, I mean we _do_ have the same enemy..."

"It's not the most feasible story to tell," Seth replied sheepishly. "Would you all have believed me if I said I was a dead prince looking for revenge on Skull Kid because his ancestors destroyed my ancient land?"

A pause.

"No/Nah/Probably not/Depends/Yes," came the mixed answers.

Everyone looked at Nicole for the last one. She shrugged. "Why not!"

Seth sweatdropped but had to smile at her. Nicole gave him a thumbs up.

"Well fine, but now what?" Brian continued. Everyone's gaze shifted to him. "Skull Kid got away. And thanks to the fight that just happened, now we know we're _seriously_ screwed over if we don't get help from all four of Termina's guardians."

"Right, we still need to find the final guardian and free him so we can meet Skull Kid at the top of the clock tower," Link nodded. The blond looked over at Igos. "You're the King of Ikana, is there any way you can help us...?"

"Indeed I am King, but the guardian is separate from me," he explained. "Although I can offer assistance."

"Awesome! Thank you!"

Igos gave him a look. "Who said I will, though?"

Link paused. "... Seriously?"

The earthlings fell over! "You've _gotta_ be joking!" Ines exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you help us, we're doing this for _everybody_ in Termina!"

"Yeah, that's low!" Tatl yelled.

Even Seth looked at Igos in surprise. "Even after all this, I thought...?"

Igos raised his hand. Everyone instantly shut up, the king continuing to explain. "I refuse to lend my power after watching all of you fare so horribly in the previous battle. One of you hasn't even had his powers awakened yet!"

Link, Tatl, Nicole, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Ines all looked simultaneously at Brian.

The Spanish boy twitched madly. "THAT ISN'T MY FAULT!"

Igos continued. "And the rest of you couldn't even break out of a measly cage!"

Link and the others exchanged guilty looks. Nicole pointed at them and laughed.

"And you as well, do not laugh! You only managed to break out due to your overwhelming emotions," Igos muttered. "Someone had to _die_—or at least be injured to the brink of death—so you could unleash your potential..."

Nicole stopped and made a sheepish expression. Then the King gave a heavy sigh as he looked over the entire group, crossing his arms.

"Listen to me, all of you. You may have overcome Woodfall, Snowhead and Great Bay, but do not be so foolish to think Ikana is like the others. Had we not stepped in during the previous battle, every single one of you would be dead by now!"

"Gotta admit, trufax," Gilbert sighed. Everyone looked down dejectedly.

"But father, these seven are the only ones capable of destroying Skull Kid and Majora's Mask once and for all," Seth came in, trying to defend them. "This fight was flawed, yes, but together with the four guardians they will be an unstoppable force!"

"Fo'shizzle!" Nicole supported.

"What's that mean?" Tom muttered. Gerald shrugged.

Seth continued anyway. "They just have to work on honing their skills..."

"I'd rather give them assistance when I _know_ they're ready to receive it."

"But we _are_ ready!" Link assured. "Like Seth said, we messed up majorly in that fight with Skull Kid right now... but... we'll learn from it, and we _definitely_ have the power, you just have to believe in us...!"

Igos eyed them for a moment.

"Please, King Ikana?" Link pleaded. "Won't you give us a second chance?"

And then he watched as the humans all made puppy faces... Igos crossed his arms. "Hmph! That will not work on me!"

Pout, pout, pout.

"N-Noooo!"

"The eyes, Gilbert! Use the eyes!" Ines whispered.

Gilbert pulled out his most-adorable-cutest-pout-with-huge-brown-eyes-how-could-you-say-no look ever.

Igos gasped.

Then he turned away, covering his face with a bony hand. "GAHHH! OKAY FINE!"

"YAAAAY!" They cheered. Gilbert gave a thumbs up; his cuteness saves the day yet again!

"All right, I'll give you all a chance to prove your power."

"YAAA—" Everyone stopped dancing. "Prove?"

Igos gave them a look. "Yes, _prove! _Of course I'm not entirely convinced you're strong just by telling me and giving me puppy faces! I'm not a pussy!"

Everyone fell over at his terminology!

"But... indeed, I _do_ sense dormant powers within all of you," The King narrowed his eyes. "At the moment you're all like Skull Kid, without any idea how to use them to their full potential. But it only requires patience and practice, both of which you will get in my 3 TRAILS OF POWER!" He held out three fingers to emphasize his point.

"3 trails of power?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed! 3 trails where you six will be able to use and hone the skills your Goddesses have bestowed. Now, write this down."

Nicole whipped out her notebook.

"The first trial: the music box house. The second: the graveyard. And finally the third: the well. You will receive an item at the end of each trial."

Gilbert nodded. "Okay, great! How do we get those items?"

"THAT'S THE TRIAL, YOU FIGURE IT OUT AND COMPLETE IT!"

He sweatdropped at being yelled at. "OKAY OKAY!"

Igos cleared his throat. "Yes. Manage to complete all three and I will teach you the melody that leads to the Stone Tower Temple, where you will find the fourth guardian."

Everyone nodded. "All right, you got it!" Link nodded resolutely. "We'll definitely prove our power!"

"Yeah, and with the friggin' _prince_ of Ikana by our side, this should be a piece of cake!" Gilbert grinned, patting Seth's shoulder.

Igos however just burst into laughter at that. Everyone eyed him. "Baaahahahaaha! As if I'd allow Seth to assist you?"

They stared. "What—! Seth can't help us?" Hayarpi gasped. "But, but he _always_ helps us!"

"The boy knows every nook and cranny of Ikana, if he helps you then the point is defeated! You are all on your own!" Igos declared.

Ines collapsed to her knees, reaching to the sky. "NOOOOOOO, NO MORE HOT GUUUUY!" she sobbed. Hayarpi fell onto her knees too, the two crying hysterically.

"You're hot, your majesty? Maybe it's your cloak," Gerald asked. Seth sighed through an embarrassed blush, waving him away.

"Wait, but can he still talk to us?" Nicole murmured. "I mean... it'd suck if, well, he's suddenly not allowed to say hi, or... I mean..."

Ines and Hayarpi stopped crying, looking at Nicole and wiggling their eyebrows. Nicole blushed and twitched!

Even Igos had to chuckle at that, just crossing his arms. "Yes, Seth will still be allowed to speak with you, but nothing of the helping kind," The King narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And don't think I won't know the difference; remember, the spirits of Ikana are wandering _everywhere_..."

Nicole gasped, looking around uneasily. That's right, even Seth's mom was somewhere here too, floating around this whole time... would she follow them throughout their adventure from now on? ... _Had_ she been following them this entire time, because of Seth?

Nicole screamed in panic, clutching onto the nearest person, which naturally was Brian. Brian twitched and shook his arm. "AGGGGHHH!"

"Okay fine, no problem," Link confirmed, ignoring the two beside him. "We can do those trails by ourselves, we don't need Seth!" He looked at the redhead. "No offense dude."

Seth shrugged. "None taken."

"Well then, all right! You seven go on your way!" Igos said.

"UHHH hold on!" Gilbert called. "We're a bit bruised from the fight, is there a way you can heal us?"

Igos blinked, then roared out in laughter. "Heal? PSH! Do I look like a Great Fairy to you!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Or not...

But Seth glanced over at Nicole. She blinked as he leaned over, whispering quickly. "Actually there's a fountain in Ikana, if you head east from here and g—"

"**SETH STOP HELPING!**" Igos twitched. Seth made a guilty expression, leaning away. Everyone almost fell over!

But they sighed, turning around to leave—

"OH, and one more thing!" Igos called. The team eyed him. "Since we're aware of your magical ability to repeat the same three days, you only have until midnight to complete the 3 trials. Good luck!"

"Oka—midnight?" Link gasped. "... _Tomorrow's_ midnight, right?"

"No, tonight's midnight."

The team _stared._ "What! But that's only 8 hours!" Ines gasped.

"Psh, 8 hours is _plenty_ of time!"

"No it's not; we were stuck in the same 3 rooms in Great Bay Temple for 8 hours!"

Igos stared.

... And then he scoffed.

"Well. Best you get started, then."

The seven paused.

Tom and Gerald saluted at them. "Good luck, everyone!" They looked at Brian specifically. "You as well, sire!"

Brian stared. "Huh?—ACK!" But he was cut off as everyone else finally realized their time limit, grabbing him and frantically running out of the throne room like headless chicken.

Seth quietly watched them leave as Igos turned around and continued to make rounds, trying to decide how the heck he was going to repair his beloved throne room...

* * *

**A/N:** SEEEEETH

**Link/Niagra:** SEEEEETH

**Ryo:** SEEE—(loses his voice after all the narrating) OTL

**A/N:** Yes Tom and Gerald are the two skeleton knights you fight in Ikana Castle before you go one-on-one with Igos. And YES, LONG CHAPPY, TOLDJA SO! But c'mon, it was a battle with Skull Kid so it _had_ to be good, or, well, I hope it was good. XD; Anyways did you all like my game/plot twist? Hm? Yes, no, maybe so, yellow snow, oh no! (keels over from 18,000-word-chappy-exhaustion)

**Niagra:** (sweatdrops at them and turns to reader) Aaanyway. Thank you everyone, _so_ much, for your wonderful loyalty and unending support! Thank you, thank you—please don't forget to check out the new cast picture with their weapons, link available in nagami's profile!

**Link:** We're so close to 200 reviews; won't you help out? (makes handsome-man face) ;3

**Niagra:** Yeah c'mon, bump it up! 'Til next chappy, which will DEFINITELY COME OUT MUCH SOONER THAN THIS ONE!

**A/N:** (looks up) FO'REAL!

**- nagami c.**


	28. Celasio & Brian, the Ikana reps!

**Niagra:** The older one gets, the more responsibilities one acquires... which is exactly what nagami was going through for the past year. Care to summarize?

**A/N:** (ahem) Classes with huge workloads, studying abroad in London, aka life, etcetera, etcetera! HowEVER! As I've said many times before I will never forget this story and I will always come back to write it, even if it takes a couple months haha.

But most _importantly,_ in the year I was gone (jeez it's really been a year? i'm so sorry ahhh), something amazing has happened: WITb reached over 200 reviews, and as if that's not enough, WIHs now has _400!_

**Niagra/Link/Ryo:** AHHHHH LEIK OH MAH GAWD YAAAY! (dances on tables)

**A/N: **I KNOOOW! Oh my FREAKING gosh guys, I never thought WITb still would've got attention nowadays! A while ago I sent personal messages to as much people as I can, i.e. those with accounts. I would've sent things to the anonymous people but since I can't, I'll say it here: thank you so much everyone! And also, especially for the outpour of support for WITb27; I kept getting e-mail alerts and I was like 'da hell' cuz I wasn't used to getting that kind of amount of alerts and reviews whenever I update anymore... awh, I'm so happy...! (cries in happiness) BUT! Now that I haven't updated in so long I bet I lost readers again. Haha... ohh, the never-ending cycle...

**Link:** Well if you would just update REGULARLY—

**A/N:** EASIER SAID THAN DONE, OKAY. People grow up and get more responsibilities. :(

BUT sad reality aside, I shall not delay any longer! Quick word of advice: if you don't like gruesome stuff, skip ahead of Seth's story near the end. :3 Here's a huge chappy. ENJOY!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Since we're aware of your magical ability to repeat the same three days, you only have until midnight to complete the 3 trials. Good luck!"_

_Link nodded. "Oka—midnight?..._Tomorrow's _midnight, right?"_

_"No, tonight's midnight."_

_The team __stared.__"What! But that's only 8 hours!" Ines gasped._

_"Psh, 8 hours is__plenty__of time!"_

_"No it's not; we were stuck in the same 3 rooms in Great Bay Temple for 8 hours!"_

_Igos stared. ... And then he scoffed._

_"Well. Best you get started, then."_

_The seven paused._

_Tom and Gerald saluted at them. "Good luck, everyone!"_

_And so everyone frantically ran out of the throne room like headless chicken._

_Seth quietly watched them leave as Igos turned around and continued to make rounds, trying to decide how the heck he was going to repair his beloved throne room..._

–

` Ikana Canyon :: Evening of the First Day + 4:00pm `

–

"Evening?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

Well it's not exactly "night" yet, what else do ya want!

"Sheesh, touchy touchy," Ines giggled as the team made their way out of the Fairy Fountain they'd found east of the castle.

Hayarpi drew in a deep breath. "_Wow_, you guys. Can you believe everything that happened just now?"

"Don't you mean _one year ago,_" Gilbert mumbled off-handedly.

All seven looked pointedly a certain direction.

"BLAME THE REDCOATS!" nagami-sama sobbed from beside the cliff.

Brian went over and just shoved her off.

"I DESERVED THAT!" nagami-sama's voice wailed as she fell. "NO NO H20! AHHHhhhh..." Then a large splash of water.

Hayarpi paused. "... Yeeeahh." She cleared her throat. "I mean... wait, what was I talking about?"

"Everything that 'just' happened," Ines coughed.

"Oh yeah. Yeah! That epic and long—_especially _long—battle, and then the drama, the almost-deaths, then everything Seth and Igos told us...!"

"Dude, I know huh!" Gilbert looked over at Nicole, nudging her with his elbow while singing. "Nicole and a dead guy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—" He was cut off as Nicole tackled him.

"Yeah, about that, remind me to ask that weirdo how he's dead if he has _blood _for Din's sake," Tatl muttered. "Actually I still have a lot of questions, but since we only have 'til midnight for you guys to prove to the King that you aren't a bunch of pussies we'll need all the time we can get."

Everyone nodded, albeit exchanging sheepish glances at the direct insult. It was like the longer Tatl was with them, the blunt-er she got...

The Hylian looked over to Nicole. "Ok then, what was the first trial again?"

Nicole dropped Gilbert and whipped out her notebook. "The first trial iiiis... the music box house!"

"Music box house?! The hell are we supposed to find that in a dead place like this—" Brian grumbled, but then shut up as in the distance he saw the house from earlier with a huge horn beyond the dried up river.

Link nodded, pulling his green tunic up. "Perfect; let's get started!"

Everyone nodded, about to walk forward.

But they were stopped by a new voice!

"Wait!"

The seven looked around. "Huh?—AHHH!" But then everyone screamed as they were suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire, blocking them from advancing.

"Whoa! Is this part of the first trial?!" Gilbert gasped, unsheathing his predator knife. "Well fine! Bring it oooonnn!"

"Ooh I love when he gets all tough-y," Ines whispered to everyone else.

"Why, because it's so rare?" Tatl sighed.

"... Haha, partially..."

"No, do not be alarmed! I will not harm you..." the new voice continued. Suddenly a red ring of fire materialized in front of the seven. Everyone watched as it pulsed for a moment, and there was a flash.

When everyone lowered their arms, they spotted a woman with scarlet hair held up in a large bun by a bronze headpiece. The tips of her hair faded into a yellow-orange, just like fire. On her upper body she wore an orange and gold suit, arms covered with the same material along with decorative bracelets. One leg was wrapped in matching cloth with the other leg wrapped in lace, and the skirt of her outfit seemed to billow out from beneath her, fading into the yellow-orange color just like her hair, resembling smoke and fire. In one hand she held the handle of a golden lantern with bronze decoration.

She looked down at the team with a big smirk. "Hello, Heroes and Heroines of Time!"

"... I think I know who you are, but isn't it way too early for your appearance?" Link asked.

The woman laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, it is. But considering what happened in Ikana Castle, I thought it'd be good to appear now. Let me introduce myself!" She gave a curtsy in midair. "My name is Celasio, and I'll give you kids three guesses as to who exactly I am."

"Fairy godmother?" Nicole gasped.

Celasio eyed her. "... Kinda. But who's!"

Link, Nicole, Hayarpi, Ines, Gilbert and Tatl all pointed at Brian.

The Goddess clapped. "Very nice!"

"Wait, so you mean I get my powers right now?!" Brian gasped.

"Yes!"

He pumped his fist into the air. "KICK-ASS!"

Celasio laughed. "Indeed! Though I do apologize, my dear, for taking so long; while everyone had the chance to practice with their gifts you've had to wait until the near end."

"Eh, that's okay."

"Yeah, it's not like he needed it badly," Ines giggled, recalling Brian intimidating people and kicking ass just fine with his bar mace...

Celasio smiled a bit. "I see. Well, I assure you from this point forward you will find his power of great value. Receive it now!" She twirled once, then pointed at Brian.

Brian blinked, not feeling anything. But he looked at his friends as they all suddenly gasped at him. "What, what happened?"

Nicole whipped out her mirror and held it in front of his face. A red symbol glowed on his forehead, and in response the rest of the earthlings' symbols as well as Link's Triforce symbol on his hand lit as well.

"Ahhh you guys! We're finally compleeete!" Ines cheered, pulling everyone into a group hug. "We've all got our powers!"

Nicole suddenly burst out singing. "A-YO! WE GOT THE POWAHHHHH!"

"WHOA!" The other earthlings huff-ed like tough men.

"I GOT THE POWAAHHH!"

"WHOA!"

"GEUAPE GURHAJIMA NEON NEON GEUREOJI MALA GOGAEL DEUREORAAAA!"

Link sweatdropped at his friends, squeezing out of the circle to look at the Goddess. "Ummm, by the way! I've been wondering about something..."

"Yes, Hero of Time?"

"Well..." The blond looked at the earthlings, who were still celebrating by singing in a foreign language and doing jumping dance moves. He looked down at the glowing Triforce symbol on his hand. "So my friends all have a _certain_ power, right? Earth, wind, water..." He looked at Nicole. "What's yours exactly? Electricity?"

Nicole stared back at him with a blank expression. Link sweatdropped!

"Aren't all the mediums that Nic summons types of energy?" Hayarpi offered.

Then Nicole gasped, heartily slapping the Armenian girl on the back ("OWW!"). "NICE, HAYARPI! _That_ is why you're the smart one; indeed, I am ENERGY!"

"Fits, she has enough of it," Brian sighed.

Link laughed and nodded. "Okay... well, then, so there's earth, wind, water, energy, and...?"

"Fire," Celasio finished.

"Fire?!" Brian repeated, grinning widely. The rest of the earthlings exchanged looks.

"So they have all those," Link continued. "But, I was wondering; does my Triforce piece let me do anything like that?"

"Nope."

Link fell over at the quick reply! "O-Okay..."

"But!"

The blond looked up.

"It is within you, dear Hero of Time, that the power of the Triforce to vanquish evil lays waiting and ready to defeat Majora's Mask. You must keep your strength and continue to fight until you meet the Skull Kid at the top of the Clock Tower. Then, when the time comes, most importantly..."

Celasio gestured at the earthlings.

A bittersweet smile crossed her features.

"Have faith."

Link blinked.

"They sure do say that phrase to us a lot," Gilbert murmured.

But beside him Link was still watching the Goddess's expression. It was the type of expression that he was, unfortunately, starting to become more and more familiar with... one where her eyes utterly defied the comfort her smile was supposed to give.

The Hylian opened his mouth to ask but Celasio just bowed slightly. "Good luck on your quest, heroes and heroines. May the Goddesses be with you!"

"Ah, wait!—"

And she disappeared through the ring of fire she came from.

Link stared. After a moment he pouted and crossed his arms, grumbling. "I'm getting real tired of all these people talking vaguely and hiding information from us. Why can't they tell us everything at once?"

"Cuz then it wouldn't be a good story, Link," Hayarpi grinned. Link just grumbled to himself.

"Anyway back to the quest," Tatl said, "I—"

"Wait hold on!" Brian called out. "So I finally got my powers, right? Just... how _exactly _do I use them?"

"How? There isn't a technique or anything," Ines shrugged. "Just think of something you want to happen."

"Think?"

"Yeah, imagine it. It should come naturally."

Brian paused. He looked down at his hands, then looked up and spotted a crow flying by. He raised a finger to point at it...

... And it burst into flames.

The crow screeched in pain, flying around discombobulated before eventually crashing to the ground in a flaming, burning heap.

Everyone gaped.

Brian grinned _widely._

... Aaaand everyone else backed away from him.

"OOOOkay, so now that we know what he's capable of," Tatl shuddered. "Seriously, now we have _less than _8 hours left for the trials!"

"I just reset time so you all have the full 8 hours again!" came Celasio's voice.

"Oh. Thanks!" Tatl pointed at the giant phonograph-like house in front of them. "Okay, the music box house! C'MON!"

"CHAAAAARGE!" Link yelled, unsheathing his sword. Everyone followed his example and took out their weapons too, running down the side of the dried-up river for a good bit and screaming the whole way.

But as they got nearer... "AAWWNNNGGGHHHH!" came the moans of the Gibdos around the house, whirling around to eye them.

Link stopped abruptly, the others crashing into his back. "REDEADS!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" The earthlings screamed and turned around to run away. Tatl just dry-sobbed.

The seven headed back to the dried river, hopping in it and sneakily peering over at the Gibdos who'd forgotten about them already and gone back to whatever they were doing... which basically was walking around the music box house moaning and groaning.

Ines made a face. "Dude... they don't look like ReDead, but they act like them, so what are they?"

"Mummies?" Nicole tried.

"Do you _see_ any children around them? Goddesses Nicole..." Tatl grumbled. Nicole opened her mouth to retort but the fairy continued. "Those are Gibdos, basically ReDead wrapped in bandages. But they're tougher, so don't think you can just run up and cut them down."

"How 'bout this, then!" Brian held his hand out at them. And like the crow from earlier, the Gibdos burst into flames as well... but they had no reaction and kept walking, aflame.

The fire eventually died as if nothing happened. Brian twitched. "What the hell! I finally get my powers and they're useless the first time I use them?!"

"Welcome to the sad, ironic world the rest of us live in," Ines mumbled. Brian's eye twitched rapidly.

Link was eyeing the door, however. "We've still got to find a way to get to the entrance." He looked at the earthlings. "Someone distract them."

Everyone looked at a certain Hispanic boy.

"Hell no," Brian muttered. They looked at the other one.

"Yeah yeah," Gilbert sighed, already getting to his feet. _Some_one's gotten used to it! He threw me a look before rolling up his sleeves and approaching the house.

He cleared his throat. "A-aHERMM! Good afternoon!"

The Gibdos whirled around to stare at him.

He took out a bottle of milk. "Uh... would you guys be interested in some Romani Milk?"

"Of course not!" Tatl screamed. "They're the undead; use something red, like blood!"

The blue-haired guy eyed her. "Where am I supposed to get _blood?_"

"Here you go!" Nicole threw him a bottle full of red stuff.

He caught it. "Oh, sweet! Red potion?"

"Nope!"

"No?"

"No."

"... W... What is it, then?"

"The real stuff."

"... 'Real stuff'?"

"Yup."

"..." He eyed the bottle. "This is all actual _blood?_"

"Yup!"

"... Are you joking?"

"Why don't you drink it and find out?" Brian snickered.

Gilbert looked horrified. "EW, NO!—"

"DISTRACT THEM ALREADY!" Tatl twitched.

"OKAY HOLD ON!" Gilbert sweatdropped. His expression soured as he noticed the Gibdos already closing in on him, arms reaching for the bottle. "Wha—!"

"RUN DARLING, RUUUUN!" Ines cried. Gilbert did as told, running north screaming while holding the bottle over his head.

"Good, let's go!" Link cheered. He jumped up and towards the house, everyone else following. They reached the door but Link's eyes widened in surprise as he twisted the knob yet it didn't budge. "Ahh! It's locked!"

"There's a doorbell right here," Hayarpi tried.

"... Well okay."

The rest of the earthlings sweatdropped. Link pressed it. "Ok guys get ready, knows what's beyond."

Everyone nodded, unsheathing their weapons.

_Click..._ the door unlocking.

Everyone watched as the door slowly creaked opened...

... And there stood a little girl peeking up at them.

They stared.

She saw their weapons.

... And she slammed the door close.

"Wait—hey!"

"Was that a kid?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Someone _lives _here?"

"Oh, maybe that's why they didn't want to come out, cuz of the Gibdos."

"But the king definitely said this place is one of the trials," Hayarpi tilted her head. "Maybe we have to help them with something?"

"AAUUNNGGGGHHH!" came horrified moans. Everyone else looked that direction, seeing Gilbert standing by the side of the cliff while the Gibdos toppled over the edge. He looked up at the group.

They blinked at him. "Nice job Gil," Tatl mumbled.

Link turned to the door again, banging on it. "Hey, little girl! We got the evil Gibdos for you!"

"Leave us alone!" came the girl's shriek from inside.

"But! But we helped!—"

"Shut _up! _JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Link frowned, lowering his fists. Brian sighed. "Looks like the Gibdos weren't the only thing they needed help with."

"Then what else?" Gilbert asked.

"LIKE I'D KNOW!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MEAN TO MEEE!" Gilbert burst out sobbing, covering his head.

"Aw Gilly!" Nicole went over and pat his head. "It's okay! Brian throws rocks and shoes and other crap at me all the time but you don't see me complaining. So suck it up."

Everyone sweatdropped _heavily_ at her!

Hayarpi sighed. "Let's look around for an open window or back door or something..."

Everyone nodded, splitting up to look around the house. "Locked," Nicole mumbled, pulling at a handle. She reached to the window next to it. "Also locked." Another window. "Locked too?! WHYYYYYYY—"

"SHADDAP OVER THERE!" Brian snapped. Nicole 'oops'-ed and giggled.

"Heeey! Found something!" came Ines's voice.

"What's up?" Link asked, going over to check it out. The others followed him, staring as the window Ines pointed at was indeed open, yet it was a 3 feet by 2 feet rectangular one... by the ground. "... Uh, I doubt any of us will fit through there..."

"Except one person," Ines glanced at a certain yellow fairy.

Tatl eyed them back and immediately put her hands in front of her. "No! Whatever it is, no!"

Everyone else joined them by the window. Link gestured at it. "Just go through there and check out what's inside for us."

"As if! What if there're monsters or something?"

"There's a little kid in that house so there shouldn't be anything dangerous. C'mon Tatl, find us a way in."

"..."

The humans all gave her puppy looks.

She twitched. Before she wouldn't give in to puppy looks, not even from Tael, so why in Din's name was she so easily swayed now! Damn these kids! DAMN THEM! "GAH, ALL RIGHT, FINE! But I'm coming back out _immediately_ if I don't find anything!"

"No prob!" Ines nodded, gesturing. And with one more grumble to herself, Tatl flew through the window.

It was dark. Upon flitting in she could sense the ceiling immediately above her, giving away that she must be in some kind of basement. She brightened her glow a bit, looking around.

"Wow, neat freaks," she muttered as she saw the carefully stacked boxes and neatly organized tables. There was one desk that had what looked to be pictures... she approached it, seeing detailed diagrams of ReDeads, Gibdos, skeletons, and even fairies and Garo, the ninja-like creatures from earlier. "The heck is all this...?"

She quieted though upon hearing something behind her. Tatl whirled around. "Who's there?!" ... But there was nothing.

... Except for the closet.

The fairy paused for a second.

"Hm. My instinct is telling me to run, but something else is saying I should go closer—"

"GO CLOSEEEERR!" Link and the earthlings all cheered.

"SHHH!" Tatl hissed. They 'oops'-ed and shut up. And despite her instinct Tatl went forward anyway. And for some reason she reached a hand out towards it, too...

But then suddenly, the closet doors just flung open!

And a guy with weird teeth and Rick Ross hair stumbled out, wrapped in bandages!

Tatl gasped.

–

–

"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!"

"TATL!" Everyone else gasped at hearing the shriek.

"AWWNGGHHH!" came the moan of something else in the basement. They could see Tatl's light flitting around in frenzy as she cried out.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEE!"

"AAAAAAWNGGGG!"

"EEEK!" The shatter of a vase!

"What's going on in here?!" came a third voice from inside, the girl from earlier. The lights switched on, and she gasped at the scene. "OH NO, PAPA!"

Tatl kept screaming. "AAHHH! HELP MEEEEE!"

"We have to get in!" Gilbert yelled.

Hayarpi ran to the front door. "I-It's still locked!"

_Crash!_ Glass breaking! Everyone looked the direction it came, sweatdropping at seeing Link climbing through a window he shattered with a rock. They sweatdropped but followed his example anyway, climbing in too.

"DON'T WORRY LITTLE GIRL, WE SHALL SAVE YOU!" Link yelled, unsheathing his sword and bursting through the basement entrance, the door hitting the little girl standing at the top of the staircase... and consequently pushing her down. "AHH! I'M SORRY!"

"OW! OWCH! OWWIE! OW!" the little girl yelped with each step, before landing at the bottom unconscious. Hayarpi sweatdropped and ran to tend to her.

"GAHHHH YOU GUYS IT'S ANOTHER GIBDO! KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Tatl screeched, hiding behind the earthlings.

"Yeeahh I tried that earlier, didn't work," Brian grumbled.

"HA-YAAAH!" Ines body-slammed the Gibdo-thing, and it cried out in response as it crashed into another table and papers and flasks flew to the ground.

"TAKE THIIIISSS!" Gilbert cackled, waving his arm. Water burst from the nearby sink and drenched the Gibdo-thing. It fell to the ground and wailed, obviously quite distressed.

Nicole grinned, pushing her sleeves up. "All right! Time for the finishing touch: ELECTROCUTION!" She stuck her hands out. "BEEF KEBAAAAB—"

"_**STOOOOOOOP!**_" The little girl's voice rang out amongst all the chaos as she awoke from her 30-second coma and hacked her tiny shoe at Nicole's head.

"ACK! Why do people always throw their SHOES at me?"

The little girl scrambled up, running to the wet Gibdo-thing which was now bawling on the floor, spreading her arms out protectively. "P... please, don't hurt him anymore! This is my _papa,_ so, please..."

"Her... papa?" the humans repeated.

"Anngg anngggghhh," the Gibdo-thing sobbed, its arm involuntarily jerking and hitting the leg of the table beside it rather hard. It cried out in pain. "AAAANNGGGHHH!"

"_That's_ your papa? The heck happened to him?" Ines asked, then suddenly felt bad and insensitive. "UHHH I mean... was he always like... that? N, not that what he's like is bad! Uh, is it genetics? Or, wait, then you'd be like that too... right? But you're not... soooo—"

"Okay hun," Gilbert sweatdropped, patting her shoulder. Ines coughed.

"No, he... he's actually a scientist," the girl sniffed, wiping her eyes. She winced as she felt a sudden sharp pain on her head. "Why is there a sudden sharp pain on my head?"

"M... Maybe you were sleepwalking?" Link offered sheepishly, looking offways.

"... Oh... anyways," the girl continued. "He studies monsters and dead things, but then one day while he was doing an experiment, he started screaming! I heard him, but, I was too scared to go in, and, the next time I saw him he just looked like this...!"

Hayarpi nodded in understanding. "I see... is that why you didn't want to let us in earlier?"

The little girl nodded.

"Because you thought we'd kill your daddy?"

"And you almost did!" The little girl yelled accusingly. The team exchanged guilty looks... and looked even more pathetic as the little girl just burst out sobbing into her palms.

"GOSH, Hayarpi! Don't be so insensitive," Nicole scolded. Hayarpi gave her a 'wtf' look.

Gilbert went over to the little girl, patting her back. "Aww, heeey... don't cry now! Actually we heard you guys were in trouble, so that's why we came. We definitely didn't mean to hurt your daddy."

"Y... you didn't?" the girl sniffed, looking up from her sobbing.

"No, not at all. Sorry about that," Gilbert gave a gentle smile. "Say, in all the hubbub we didn't catch your name; what was it again?"

"I-it's... P-P-Pamela..."

"Ah, Pamela, huh? What a pretty name~"

The girl, Pamela, looked up from her crying and managed a little smile. Gilbert laughed and stroked the top of her hair, causing her to giggle a bit and blush.

In the corner Ines was sobbing, squeezing Link. "Omigosh! Gilbert's so good with kids, isn't it cute?!"

"It's adorable," Tatl grumbled.

"INES, LUNGS... PLEASE...!"

"Hey Pamela, I think we have something that can help your dad," Brian chimed in. He looked at Ines. "Would you please!?"

"Oh, teehee!" Ines released Link, letting the Hylian breath.

"AAAANNGGGHHHHH!" Pamela's dad 'ang'-ed, somehow on the floor now as he spun himself around in circles.

The group stared.

After regaining himself, Link turned to Pamela. "Well then, shall we heal your daddy?"

Pamela sniffed. "How...?"

"See this ocarina?" Link withdrew the potato-shaped instrument from his pocket, holding it out in front of her. "This has magical powers. And if I play a certain magical song for your dad he'll go back to normal, good as new!"

Her eyes brightened. "R-Really?!"

Tatl rolled her eyes. "No, he's lying."

Link swat her direction. Though he just lifted the ocarina to his mouth, playing the gentle melody of the Song of Healing.

Pamela's dad stopped mock-break-dancing, head snapping up to hear the song. And once it was over he was shrouded in a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes...

... And when they lowered them there lay a normal-looking guy with red hair, blue pants and white lab coat, covering his head. The man blinked as he realized the light gone, lowering his hands... and from his face dropped a thin wooden circular object with the same face of the form he just held, rolling away from them. Realizing he had hands again, he looked at them front and back, and gasped.

"I... I'm back to normal?!"

"Congratulatiooonnss!" The earthlings sang.

"DADDYYY!" Pamela cheered, jumping into his arms.

"Oh, my darling girl!" Pamela's dad grinned, hugging her... then noticed his drenched state. "Wait... why am I... wet?"

"You fell into the river," Link coughed.

Pamela's dad gasped in happiness. "Did I! So then, the river is restored?"

"... Yes," Link lied outright.

"Ahh, _wonderful _news! So the Gibdos won't be coming back anymore, and I can continue my experiments in peace!"

"Aha, hah, yeah!" The Hylian cackled stupidly, unable to look him in the eye anymore so he was staring at the light above them. The earthlings made 'shh' faces at Pamela. The little girl sweatdropped but nodded.

"You kids..." He blinked at the six teenagers in the room. "You were the ones that healed me, right? How could I ever repay you?"

"How about 10,000 rupees!" Nicole held her hand out. "Pay up, man!"

"I—_what?!_ 10,000 rupees! I don't have that kind of money, oh Goddesses!—"

"AAAHAHHA NO I WAS JUST KIDDING, PUAHAHAH!"

"..."

"MUUAAAHAHA!"

"That was totally not funny Nic, don't you know the economy these days," Ines mumbled. Nicole stopped laughing, looking guilty.

"Take this, if at all," Pamela's dad sighed, opening a cupboard and taking out a bottle of Blue Potion. "This might help during your battles."

Hayarpi took it, smiling in gratitude. "Thanks!"

Meanwhile behind them Gilbert was eyeing the mask that popped off when Pamela's dad returned to normal. He went over and picked it up, turning the Gibdo-like mask over in his hands. "Well this is creepy. Is that the item we're supposed to bring back?"

Link went over and eyed it too. "I don't know, but let's take it anyway... if it's okay?" He looked at Pamela's dad.

"Please, it will only give me bad memories."

"Great, thanks! So we're done here then!" Tatl flew up, waving her hand at Pamela and her dad. "Well it was nice meeting you blah blah have a nice life see you never!"

"Ah—you're going already?" Pamela's dad gasped, putting his daughter down. "Let me escort you out, it's the least I can do!"

"UHHHHHH how about I do it daddy, go take some rest!" Pamela sweatdropped, stopping him.

"Oh? Well I am a bit tired... and I need to change out of these wet clothes... and for some reason I feel like someone body-slammed me..."

Gilbert and Ines exchanged guilty looks. But Pamela's dad waved at them thankfully before retiring to his bedroom. Meanwhile Pamela herself was the one to escort the earthlings back upstairs, peering through the peephole of the front door and then shutting it when she noticed the Gibdos outside again. "They're back..."

"We chased them away earlier, so what exactly do they want from you?" Brian asked.

"I don't know... there's so many monsters in Ikana, but we can't leave because my papa's work keeps us here," Pamela frowned. "We were actually running out of money, because papa couldn't concentrate on his work since the Gibdos were always scaring us from the time when the river dried up... so I don't know when we'll have our next meal...!"

"Oh my gosh...!" Hayarpi sobbed. She held out a random loaf of bread. "Please take this!" Pamela nodded her thanks as she took it.

"Wait wait, you mention the river again?" Link asked. "And so did your dad, earlier... what's the river got to do with the Gibdos?"

"The river flow powers our house, which plays some music that the Gibdos don't like. But now my dad can't work because the river dried up..."

"Ahh, then we'll find a way to restore the river! Don't worry about it!" Link reassured, patting her head. "We'll see what we can do!"

"T, thank you," Pamela nodded, sniffing. "Please don't let the repo man come back either!"

Link and the earthlings sweatdropped _heavily_ as they left the music box house.

–

–

"Okay, what's next?"

"The dried up river, right?"

"That can wait, we've still got two trials and not enough time left," Brian explained.

"Time—WHOA I GOT AN IDEA!" Gilbert cheered. "Let's use the scarecrow's song to slow time like in Great Bay!"

Everyone else gasped at that. Nicole cackled and pat Gilbert's shoulder. "Seriously Gilly, you and your golden moments!" Gilbert grinned proudly as Link whipped out the Ocarina of Time—

But then the King of Ikana's voice thundered out and had to ruin the moment. "Nope! That's not allowed!"

"WHY NOT!" Tatl twitched.

Everyone flinched as the King just exploded. "**SLOWING DOWN TIME WILL NOT HELP YOU DURING THE FINAL BATTLE WITH MAJORA! SO JUST DO THE TRAILS **_**PROPERLY****!**_"

"Jeez okay calm down!" Gilbert sweatdropped. A ray of light came down and zapped him. "ALASDKHDSDJHF!"

"Fine, no Reverse Song of Time," Link sighed, putting away his instrument. "The second trial's the graveyard, right? Let's go!"

Everyone nodded, running to the graveyard!

Nicole shuddered as they walked passed tombstones. "Ugh, dead people..."

"Get used to it, gallivanting with Seth and all," Ines snickered.

"Can you not say stuff like that! ;;;"

"Hallo Kinder, was machst du hier?"

The seven turned at the new voice, seeing the man from two chapters ago who looked exactly like the gravekeeper back in Kakariko Village's own graveyard. Nicole gasped. "Dude! It's Dampe's cousin!"

The man just stared. "Wie bitte? Mein Gehör ist nicht so gut."

"... Aaaaand he's German."

Brian stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Hallo nochmal, Grabwächter. Wir sind auf der Suche."

"Wirklich? Welche Art von Suche?"

"Eine Mutprobe. Es gibt ein Element hier müssen wir an den König von Ikana bringen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte?"

Gilbert, Nicole, and Hayarpi gaped as they watched them converse. "Wait a sec... since when did Brian speak German?!" Gilbert gasped.

"I don't know, he never told me about it!" Hayarpi tilted her head.

"Wow, what a great boyfriend he is."

Hayarpi smacked Nicole with her shield.

"LE OWW!"

"I'm lost again," Link mumbled.

"Well that's new," Tatl sighed.

"So Dampe says he has no idea what we're looking for," Brian turned to everyone. "Except that all the graves here belong to the family members of the King of Ikana Castle, a place that lies beyond the mountains."

"Oh wow, then do you think we'll find Seth's grave here?" Ines mumbled.

"OH MAH GAWD INES, SERIOUSLY, STOP," Nicole said loudly, disturbed. Ines just cackled.

Brian continued. "Though he did say we're free to explore as long as we don't mind the ghosts coming out at night."

"Ghosts, shmosts! That's what they said about the pass and nothing happened to us there," Ines laughed, about to walk forward—but then a wolf howled.

–

` Ikana Canyon :: Night of the First Day + 6:00pm `

–

"MY PRECIOUUSSSSSSS~"

"EEEEEEKKK!" Ines screeched as a Stalchild nearby popped out of nowhere and ran his fingers through her pink ponytail.

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Gilbert yelled, but only squeaked as another group of Stalchildren jumped him.

"Ich habe dir gesagt! Was hab ich dir gesagt," Dampe mumbled nearby.

Link gasped, unsheathing his sword. "Hold on guys, we're coming!"

"Wait, no!" Hayarpi grabbed his sword arm. "Don't hurt them; remember, they're all the King's family members..."

"Oh yeah..."

"AHHH! AAHHAHAHHAA!" came Gilbert's sudden _laughter_ beneath the piles of Stalchildren. "T-THEY'RE TICKLING ME! AHHAHAHA! AHAH MAKE IT STOOOP!"

The rest of the earthlings sweatdropped _heavily._ Sighing, Hayarpi waved her hand and a gust of wind came by, sweeping the Stalchildren off into another corner.

Gilbert gasped as he sat up. "Dude!" A pause. "... I feel slightly violated."

Nicole blinked. "Why? Did they didn't touch your p—"

She was cut off as Brian threw a boulder at her.

Ines pointed at the ground, where several bony hands were scrambling out of the dirt. "Oh Goddesses, they're all coming to get us!"

Link looked around; the Stalchildren already blocked the entrance they came from. The only other open path was behind them, between some brown fences. "C'mon guys, this way!" Everyone followed the blond through the passage, seeing a bridge-like construction in the distance with a crackling fire on top...

Link suddenly ground to a halt, Nicole who'd been following close behind smacking into him. "ACK! Why'd you sto—" she gasped as she spotted what the blond was staring at. "OOOHHH GIANT SKELETON THING!"

"That's it, the Captain!" all the Stalchildren-knights exclaimed. "Let the Captain battle them and decide their fate!"

The humans blinked in confusion. "Who the heck's the 'captain'—" Tatl shushed as the ground underneath them began to tremble. There was a crash behind the group, and they whirled around to see the sleeping giant skeleton thing beneath the bridge rise up and destroy it.

"Ye who awaken me!" A hollow voice called out from its direction. "What nerve you have to disrupt the royal spirits sleeping in this graveyard!"

Hayarpi shook her head. "We're sorry! It wasn't on purpose, we swe—"

"LIES!" one of the Stalkids jut in.

"IT'S NOT A LIE! We were sent by the Ki—"

"LIES!"

Hayarpi eyed him. The Stalkid just stared back quietly.

... After a moment...

"... On a quest—"

"LIES—ACK!" then it screamed as Hayarpi lost her temper and tackled him.

"Well that's out of character," Ines had to laugh as she watched.

Brian turned to the gigantic skeleton, deciding to be blunt. "Look, your King sent us on a quest of courage to this graveyard and we're supposed to bring back an item, do you have it or not?!"

"An item?" The captain paused for a moment before his gaze shifted to a circle of flames on the part of the bridge that hadn't been destroyed yet. "Inside that ring of fire lies a valuable treasure."

"Sweet. Hand it over."

"I'm not just giving it away!" The captain snapped. "Let us race. Catch me, and I shall extinguish the furious flame."

"Fine, bring it."

Everyone shoved Link forward.

The Hylian's eye twitched. But he gave a deep sigh, stepping forward.

"AAAACTUALLY let's have someone else do it, sure Link's the leader but we're still a team." Ines said.

Link cheered and stepped back. The earthlings looked around... and then Gilbert nudged Brian forward. "Well okay then Brian, you're up!"

"Me? Why!"

"Since Ikana _is_ your location, wouldn't that also make you the most likely to win these things?" Hayarpi reminded.

At that Brian just grumbled some stuff to himself before giving a hefty sigh and rolling his sleeves up. "Fine, whatever. Let me just call Raikou."

And upon hearing him the captain gave a loud chortle. "Raikou? Is that a _horse_?"

"Yeah... why—" He shut up as a wall of fire rose up behind him. "Huh?"

"READYSETGO!" The captain ran the opposite direction.

"Wha!? HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"GO BRIIIIAN! GO BRIIIIIAN!" The rest of the team cheered behind him with pom-poms.

Brian's eye twitched and ran after the giant skeleton. "GODDAMMIIIIIT!"

Eventually...

"That was a pain in the ass," Brian grumbled as he and the team finally exited the graveyard, this time with a new item in their pocket. After outrunning the captain using Hayarpi's wind and Ines's roots to trip him and knock him off balance, then attacking him when he fell, Captain Keeta admitted defeat and gave up his hat to the crew.

"I commanded the Ikana Army of Ikana Kingdom atop the hill," Keeta had told them after getting his ass kicked. "Since being shamed by loss in a battle within my kingdom... I have waited here for one to come and awaken my soul. But now I shall rely on your power to fulfill my request."

"Oh, you want to be healed?" Link took out his ocarina and played the Song of Healing.

Captain Keeta gave him a weird look. "What the hell was that horrible noise. Let me finish."

Link fell over. Tatl and the earthlings sweatdropped _heavily!_

"I ask you to take my soul and convey my words to my men, who, even in death, remain loyal to me. Tell them the war has ended. Then I shall be able to drift quietly into sleep."

Link and the others nodded.

Keeta saluted. "Captain, sir! May I take leave, sir?"

Link looked lost before Nicole positioned his hand in a salute back. "Oh, uh... yes?"

"Yes, sir!" And into the ground he crumpled away. Then they retrieved the Captain's Hat from the opposite side of the broken bridge.

"Okay, so how are we on time?" Gilbert asked.

"It's 10 right now, and we've got the mask from Pamela's dad and the Captain's Mask," Ines replied. "Two hours for one more item."

"Hey, can I see?" Nicole held out her hand. Brian handed her the Captain's Mask... and she just turned it around in her grasp and placed it atop his head. "Ta-da!"

Brian didn't react at all, T_T-face unmoved.

But then upon seeing him, the Stalkids gasped and started making a fuss. "Captain Keeta? Everyone, it's the captain!"

A Stalchild-warrior-thing ran towards them energetically. He stopped in front of Brian and gave a salute. "Captain Keeta, good news! We've finally destroyed that grave you ordered us to destroy!"

"Uh, what?"

"The grave, the grave! Come Captain, we know you've wanted to see it for a long time and now it's open so go see it!" A couple of other Stalkids in the graveyard ran up and just snatched Brian off his feet, hauling him over their shoulders and walking off.

"H-HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING—"

"HIGH HOOOO!" And into the grave they tossed him!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhh—(THUD!)... owwwww..."

Then the Stalkids cheered and ran off.

Everyone paused.

"... Not the _smoothest_ plot device, but it'll do; thanks nagami!" Ines cackled, running over to the open grave and hopping in herself. Everyone else shrugged and followed suit.

"Oh, and by the way: the war has ended," Gilbert told the Stalkids, then jumped in.

The Stalkids gasped. "The war has ended?!"

"REJOIIIIICE!" Another Stalkid busted out a stereo and turned on the Macarena to party. Gilbert sweatdropped as saw everyone else exchanged 'wtf' looks after hearing the music...

–

–

Beneath the graveyard, the team killed some keese, lit some torches, and went through some doors, finally reaching a room with faded colorful wall patterns and a stage at the other end of the room with a big red curtain. Then right in the center stood an armored warrior...

"Oh ho, these things," Ines murmured, crossing her arms.

"Approaching it head on never worked, right?" Hayarpi said. "Maybe we can try a sneak attack."

"All right Link, go for it," Brian nodded.

Link sweatdropped, about to unsheathe his sword.

"Actually let me try! I have super swift ninja skills," Nicole stepped forward, rolling her neck. She posed. "HA-YAAAAAA!" Then she jumped on the Iron Knuckle. "AYIIYIYIYIYIYI!"

"That's not... a sneak attack..." Hayarpi sighed, rubbing her temples.

But the Iron Knuckle did not react! Nicole eyed it curiously. "Wait, seriously? The hell! Come on man, wake up wake up wake upp—AHHHHH!" she screamed as the Iron Knuckle actually did wake up and snatched her leg, plucking her off.

"How dare you interrupt my sleep!" It roared, swinging its ax.

"HOHSHEET!" Ines raised her arms. Roots burst from the ground and wrapped around the ax, stopping it a few inches from Nicole's face. Nicole squeaked and scrambled away. The Iron Knuckle tried wrestling it back as Ines looked to her friends. "Guys!"

"On it!" Brian stuck his hand out, a stream of fire flying forward and engulfing the Iron Knuckle.

"AHH! I'M ON FIRE!" it squeaked, running in circles. Brian cackled, quite satisfied with his powers. It was worth the long-ass wait!

"All riiight! My turn!" Gilbert grinned, waving his arms.

A burst of water erupted from the ground and drenched the Iron Knuckle. It stopped running, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh Goddesses! Thank you!"

Gilbert blinked. Brian gave him the stink eye.

"I see why the King made you guys do these trials," Tatl rolled her eyes. "Come on! Figure out how to use your powers efficiently—_together!_"

"I work well with Gilbert?" Nicole tried.

"We know that already! Try something else!"

"HAAAHHH!" While the team was talking, the Iron Knuckle picked up its ax and swung—right at Link.

"Duck!" Nicole yelled. Link did as told, ducking in time as Nicole cast her hand out and put her barrier up, the ax bouncing off.

"C'mon guys, didn't you see Iron Knuckles in Hyrule?! You gotta shed its top armor first!" Tatl advised.

"Oh yeah! Ines—" Link started, but she was already rolling up her sleeves.

With a yell, Ines raised her arms and the roots burst through the tiles again and wrapped themselves around the Iron Knuckles's limbs, holding him in place as everyone else unsheathed their weapons and attacked at once. A couple slices and its top armor peeled off.

"HIYAAAAA!" Seeing a chance, both Hayarpi and Brian called forth their elements, wind and fire coming at once towards the Iron Knuckle.

With the combination of the two elements, the room swelled for a moment, the group screaming in surprise at the sudden temperature change; it felt like they were back in Death Mountain's crater. They watched, half horrified and half amazed, as the wind fueled the fire and engulfed the Iron Knuckle, so powerful that it shot up towards the ceiling and lit the entire ceiling on fire as well—the Iron Knuckle was cooking in a swirling vortex of flames!

"OH GODDESSES! AAAAGGHHHH!"

The six fell to the floor, Nicole putting a barrier over everyone as they watched through squinted eyes at the slightly disturbing scene. The knuckle eventually turned into a pile of ashes, the wind stopped, and the fire died down.

A pause.

"Whoa you guys," Ines grinned at Hayarpi and Brian's direction. "That was awesome."

"Yeah, did you plan that?" Link asked as he and the rest got up from the ground.

"No! I didn't even know Brian was going to use his powers, we just ended up summoning at the same time," Hayarpi grinned sheepishly. "Worked out though, huh?"

"It reminded me of those freak fires in LA that would go on for days on end," Gilbert nudged Brian. "Preeetty cool!" The other boy looked away in embarrassment.

"WELL, at least now we know Brian and Hayarpi are a good team," Tatl said, flitting forward. "I—" She shut up when the red curtain at the end of the room suddenly pulled open.

A sole poe floated there.

Everyone stared at it.

... Pause part 2.

Link cleared his throat. "... Uhhhh, hi—"

"Are YOOUUUU the ones who freed my soul?!"

"Y... Yes?"

"THANK YOU!"

"You're... welcome..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Who—"

"I served the Ikana Royal Family a long, loooooong time ago!" Link almost fell over. The poe continued. "I am the composer called Flat. The songs connected to the Royal Family that remain here were all composed by my brother and I."

"That's cool."

"OHHH! Sharp, my dear brother!" Flat suddenly cried, dropping to his knees in midair. "He sold his soul to the devil and was the one who locked me in here..."

"OH I get it, his name is _Flat_, and his brother is _Sharp_, HAHAHAHA!" Nicole suddenly cracked up.

"I don't get it," Link murmured. He looked at Brian, but Brian just shrugged.

"Music joke," Hayarpi waved her hand dismissively.

Meanwhile Flat was still talking behind them. "... The children who do not fear the dead, learn well the song inscribed on this tablet!" He tossed them a rock tablet. "And if you ever meet my brother, I'd like you to inform him..."

"..."

"..."

"... What—"

"THE THOUSAND YEARS OF RAINDROPS SUMMONED BY MY SONG ARE MY _TEARS_! THE THUNDER THAT STRIKES THE EARTH IS MY ANGER! _**GRAHHHHHH!**_"

"... o_O"

"I have made my request. BEGONE!"

A flash of light.

–

–

"Here is written the song that shall cleanse his cursed, black soul," Ines read from the tablet as Link played the notes carved from it. She threw it over her shoulder as she recognized the familiar melody. "Oh ho, the Song of Storms? Like we'll need that, with Gilly around!"

"Awh, pft, well shucks, I mean, I'm not all that great—" Gilbert sweatdropped as the rest of the group started walking off already. "HEY!"

"Oh lookie, Flat dropped us by Ikana Castle," Nicole called, seeing the structure as they turned a corner.

"AND it's only 10:30—we're an hour and a half early!" Tatl flit ahead into the foyer. "Thought you'd put the Termina Relief Group in a tight spot, didja Iggy?! Hah, in your dreams!"

"He's dead Tatl, he can't dream," Hayarpi reminded.

"Quit ruining my moment."

The seven reached the throne room. Igos was sitting on his throne, boredly watching the ghost carpenters fix the destroyed throne room. Upon hearing their steps, Seth, who'd been talking with Tom about dead people matters, turned around. His expression turned to one of surprise. "Why are you back already?"

"We finished early!" Tatl grinned, somehow holding up the Gibdo Mask, the Captain's Hat, and the Ocarina of Time. "Three items, right?! Here's two masks, and you thought you could trick us with the third item, but we solved your riddle. It's a song!"

Igos just stared at them blankly.

Seth sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Hayarpi noticed him. "Er, did we... not make the time limit?"

"How could that be? It's only 10:30," Brian muttered.

"It's not that you didn't make the time limit," Seth started slowly. He cleared his throat. "You aren't even finished."

"... Huh?"

"In other words, you didn't finish the quest at the Music Box house! And you didn't even go beneath the well!" Igos didn't have an eye so instead his eye socket twitched.

The team gasped. "OH YEEAHHH, THE WELL!"

"Waaaait, what do you mean we didn't finish the Music Box house—OH THE RIVER!" Link slapped his own forehead.

"YES THE RIVER!" Igos twitched. "GET ON IT, YOU HAVE ONE MORE HOUR!"

"WAAAAIT WAIT WAIT! So are you saying that we didn't bring the three items?!" Gilbert gasped.

"Your time was not entirely wasted; the Gibdo Mask and Captain's Hat are indeed two of the three items. But I said to complete the trials and the one at the music box house is not complete, and WHY would I trick you into thinking a _song _was an item?!" He closed up on Gilbert's face. "Do you think I'm a jester? Do you think this is all a joke to you? YOU THINK I'M FUNNY, HUH? HUH?!"

"NO NO I DON'T THINK IT'S A JOKE, IT'S VERY SERIOUS," Gilbert dry-sobbed, covering his face with his arms.

"Look for an _actual_ item, something that will be of use to you when you enter Stone Tower, if you even get the chance to!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Brian twitched, grabbing everyone else and turning to leave the throne room.

Nicole was trailing at the back of the group, flailing her arm at Igos's direction. "C'mon Iggy, can't you give us just a TINY hint! Just a teeny weeny one, like a word, or a gesture, LIKE DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH CHICKEN?! IF YES THEN FLAP YOUR ARMS! FLA—" Nicole was cut off as Igos waved his hand and the throne room door slammed close.

Igos looked at his son.

Seth sweatdropped. "Give them a chance..."

–

–

"Okay we need a game plan, seriously," Tatl said as the group convened outside the castle walls. "We have less than an hour and a half left and we're not done with one area, and have no idea where the third item is."

"Isn't it in the well?"

"Yeah but we don't know how long it'll take us, it took us 6 hours to do what we did so far," Tatl grumbled.

"Then that means we've only got one option..." Link whipped out some sunglasses. "We need to split up."

"YEEEEEAAAHHHHH!" Nicole screamed behind him.

"So who goes where?"

"Since Nicole and Gilbert's powers work well together, you guys go and finish up the Music Box House mission, and bring Ines too," Link instructed. "I'll bring Brian and Hayarpi. I don't know what's waiting for us beneath the well but whatever it is, fire can kill it, right?""

"P... probably," Brian murmured. Hayarpi looked anxious.

"OK IT'S SETTLED! WATCHES SYNCED!?"

"We don't have a watch!" Gilbert called. Brian threw his watch at his face. "ACK!"

"Yes, synced!" Hayarpi called, holding up her silver one that we never mentioned but she had this whole time (trust us).

"GOOD! EVERYONE MEET BACK HERE AT 11:55!"

Everyone saluted. "YES SIR!"

"GO GO GO GO GO!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Nicole screamed again, grabbed Gilbert and Ines, and ran towards the music box house. Brian, Link and Hayarpi exchanged looks, nodded, then ran up the hill to find the well. Tatl flitted back and forth between the two groups debating, before eventually going towards the music box house. (Like hell she'd go in some creepy-ass well!).

GAME ON!

–

–

"AYIYIYIYIYI!" Nicole screamed as she flying-kicked the Gibdos in the face, while Ines knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell repeatedly.

"PAMELA PAMELA LET US IN PAMELA HEY WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE PAMELA COME ON WHERE ARE YOU LET US IN PAMELA HEEEEEY—" Ines blinked as the door clicked open. She went inside. Tatl sweatdropped at everything happening and Gilbert plucked Nicole off a Gibdo to follow suit.

But as soon as Nicole and Gilbert got in Pamela's dad picked Gilbert out specifically and shoved him against the wall. "You LIAR!"

"AHH! WHAT DID I DO NOW!" Gilbert sweatdropped.

"Hi Pamela," Ines grinned, waving at the little girl seated at the dining table. Pamela giggled and waved back.

Meanwhile her dad was still raging. "You said you fixed the river!"

Gilbert shook his head. "I-I didn't say that, Link did!"

"WHATEVER! The Gibdos are still here, and I've yet to finish my work—how do you expect us to make this month's electric bills? We haven't even paid the ones from last month, either! How? HOW?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's chill for a second!" Ines sweatdropped, getting between the two. "Sorry for lying earlier. But we were in a rush and couldn't get to it, but now we're here to fix it for real, so if you'd tell us _how_ exactly to restore the river...?"

Pamela's dad paused. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well... the source of the river is from the Spring Water Cave, above the hill behind our house. I'm not sure why it dried up all of a sudden, it hasn't dried up since the great drought 300 years ago. And when I tried going inside..."

Another pause. Then he broke down sobbing, falling to his knees and crying into his hands.

Pamela hopped off her chair and pat her dad's back. "Sorry, he doesn't do very well when it comes to ghosts."

"Ghosts? But isn't the supernatural his specialty?"

"Why do you think we're in so much debt," Pamela sighed.

Nicole, Ines and Gilbert fell over, hard.

"Well okay, Spring Water Cave it is. Thanks!" Nicole grabbed Ines and Gilbert, running out of the house.

–

` Meanwhile... `

–

_Empty Well  
__Entry prohibited due to ghost sightings!  
__- Pamela's dad_

"It's like he doesn't have an actual name," Brian snickered as they saw the sign, then saw the bars on the inner sides of the well and started to climb inside.

"I hope this won't be like Kakariko's Well, that place was terrible," Hayarpi murmured. "Green goo everywhere and it smelled like skunks and rotten eggs."

"Yeah, I never really understood that," Link continued. "Cuz, didn't we drain the well and then go inside right after? ... So doesn't that mean Kakariko's water came directly from there?"

"... Ewwwwwwwww," Brian and Hayarpi gagged.

Soon they reached the bottom, and so far, so clean... further in they went, and in the first chamber were some torches, one in each corner, water dripping from the ceilings. At the end of the room was a barred door, and standing in front of the door...

"What's that?" Hayarpi murmured, edging closer to Brian.

"Don't know, but we don't have time," Link unsheathed his sword. "C'mon!" He ran towards it.

But not even 5 feet away, and the Gibdo's red eyes shot open. Link was immobilized, frozen in a half-running stance with his sword above his head.

"OMIGOSH! ITS RANGE IS RIDICULOUS!" Hayarpi sobbed.

"AHHH HELP!" Link sweatdropped.

"HAYAAA!" Brian threw his fire, but just like last time it didn't have much of an effect...

"Oh wow Brian, that's better! Thanks!" Link's eye twitched as he now watched a scary-ass mummy _on fire_ creeping towards him.

"AHHH GO AWAY!" Hayarpi screeched, thrusting her hand forward. The gust of wind carried the Gibdo backwards, slamming it into the back wall it came from, breaking its concentration and therefore its hold on Link. Link used this chance to scramble back to the other two.

"Now what?" Brian mumbled.

"Maybe we—AAAIIEEE!" Hayarpi screamed as she looked over Brian's shoulder and noticed another door, and a Gibdo in front of it that seemed to materialize out of nowhere in the darkness.

Brian and Link whirled around, seeing it too. "Whoa, I didn't see that the first time!" Link twitched. "Wait, is that another door?"

Brian squinted. "Yeah."

"Is it locked?"

"I think so, I see the gleam from the metal bars... gah, dengit! If we can't kill them, what're we supposed to do?"

"Arrows?" Link tried. He and Link tried shooting arrows. "No? Hookshot?"

"No, don't—!" Hayarpi tried but could only sweatdrop _heavily_ as Link was pulled towards the Gibdo and then the Gibdo pounced on him like a rabbit during mating season.

Brian cracked up from my vivid simile. Hayarpi sighed, calling her wind powers to pry the Gibdo off again.

"GAHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Link finally exploded, escaping from the wind gust and just hacking at the Gibdo like crazy. It moaned at getting hurt, and after a few more slices it fell over in a heap. "_Finally!_" Link grumbled as he stepped over its corpse. Hayarpi and Brian ran over beside him, the three waiting in front of the door.

But the bars didn't move.

"... What the hell," Brian mumbled incredulously.

"Why! This is defying the logic of every Zelda title that's ever been conceived, EVER!" Hayarpi grabbed the bars, shaking them. "YARRR!"

Link just watched, equally lost at the situation himself. They killed the enemy, and there were no other puzzles in the room, so the door should unlock! That other Gibdo was obviously the key to the other door, but... there's always exceptions to the rule, right? Maybe they _did_ need to kill both, and then both doors will unlock simultaneously.

"Hold on, maybe if we get the other guy too," The Hylian murmured, walking off. He went to the other Gibdo and cut him down. Then he waited in front of the door. And waited... and waited.

But the bars didn't budge.

"Hayarpi, Brian! Did your door unlock?" Link called.

"No, ours still ha—AIIIIEEE!"

Link gasped at the sudden scream. "Oh no, you guys!" He was about to dash forward, when something caught his ankle and he tripped, falling to the ground.

"Oww! The heck?" He looked back, and the Gibdo who he'd cut down was staring up at him.

"O_O"

"… o_O…"

"O_O"

"…"

"**YOU'RE DEAD.**"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—"

–

–

_Spring Water Cave.  
__Entry prohibited due to ghost sightings!  
__- Pamela's dad_

The three almost fell over at seeing the sign in front of the cave.

"He reminds me of someone I know who's only popular because of their kid, what a sad life," Nicole sighed.

Upon entering the three were engulfed by a purple mist that looked to come from the center of the dried out spring, surrounded by a couple skulls and ribcages.

Ines made a face. "How ominous."

"This is all that's left?" Nicole murmured, closing up to the center and kneeling down to observe the shallow pool of water. "Well, good thing we have Gilbert in our team, huh?"

Gilbert pft-ed, bashfully waving his hand. "Oh come on Nicole, stop flattering me like tha—"

"OH HO! What business have you in Ikana Kingdom, land where only the dead roam?"

At hearing the voice the three unsheathed their swords.

A high pitched cackle reverberated throughout the spring, and a poe with a conductor's stick and a lamp appeared. "There is no place for those as full of life as you! Or do you say that you wish to join the dead?"

"Er, we didn't say anythi—"

"That is fine by me! Sleep gently to the melody of darkness that the great composer, Sharp, shall play..."

"Whoa, _you're _Sharp?!" Gilbert gasped. "We got a message from y—HUGHH!" The moment Sharp raised his baton, Gilbert fell to his knees.

Ines gasped. "Oh my gosh, Gilly!—AGGHH!" Ines fell too.

Nicole looked alarmed as she watched her friends. "Wait what! What's going o—SJLFLJDHF!"

"Join the ranks of the dead... come to the dark side...!" Sharp sneered, waving his baton in time as a haunting melody filled the cave.

The three earthlings suddenly cried out in pain, as if to every downbeat of Sharp's composition.

Meanwhile Tatl, for some reason unaffected by this haunted melody, watched in horror as the three writhed on the floor. "OH GODDESSES, WHAT'S HAPPENING! WHAT DO I DO!"

"IT BUUUUURNS!" Gilbert sobbed.

"T-TATL! THE SONG, I-IT'S KILLING US!" Ines cried out.

"MAKE—OW! IT—ACK! STOP—SOB! OW! OW! OW!" Nicole twitched and thrashed on the ground.

"DO SOMETHING! TATL!"

And Tatl actually started to panic—for once she really _couldn't _do anything this time, and since the other three weren't there with them, what was a little fairy like her supposed to do...! "Oh Goddesses... oh Goddesses, now what...!"

–

` Meanwhile... `

–

Brian, Hayarpi and Link breathed heavily as they leaned against the wall beside the ladder going back up the well, eyes wide and traumatized.

Just narrowly did they manage to escape; after Brian shoved the Gibdo off Hayarpi they went to go help Link, but by the time they freed Link the other Gibdo went around the corner to harass them. At one point both Gibdos were at either end of the hallway, trapping the three.

It took a lot of screaming, throwing bombs, fire, and wind for the two Gibdos to get distracted and fall down long enough for the three to escape temporarily.

"We need to figure something out," Brian sighed heavily, grabbing Hayarpi's wrist to look at her watch. "It's already 11? We have less than an hour!"

"Okay okay, since weapons don't work," Link started. "Maybe an ocarina song?"

Later...

"Do do dooo~! Do do doo~! Do do doo, doo, doooo~"

They heard Epona neighing from above ground.

Brian elbowed Link. The Hylian sweatdropped.

"Doo doo DOO! Do doo DOO! DOOO dodododododoooo~!"

Somehow it started raining inside the well. The Gibdos didn't move.

"GAH! This isn't working! Let's just ask them if they can open the door, that's the only thing we haven't tried," Link sighed, crossing his arms.

A _ding!_ rang out from Hayarpi's head. "WHOA! I GOT IT!"

"Stop wearing that, it might attract more enemies," Brian mumbled, pointing to the tiara embellished with little bells.

"Oh, okay." Hayarpi gave him the tiara then turned to Link. "THE MASK!" She harassed him for a moment before yanking the Gibdo's Mask out of his dimensional pocket. "Yeah?"

Link's blue eyes widened. "Yeeahhhh!" He put it on, then approached one of the Gibdos. "AHHERMMM, uhhhh, excuse me!"

The Gibdo looked down at him. Link flinched.

... But it didn't freeze him to the spot. So far, so good.

"Ahh, would you be so kind... to open that door behind you? Yanno, from Gibdo to fellow Gibdo... AHERM..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Please?"

"Absolutely!"

Link gasped. "REALLY!?"

"Sure! If you get me something delicious to chomp on, something that sprouts when it's watered. And preferably five of them."

Link _stared._

"Lame, that one's a bargainer! Try this other guy," Brian snatched Link and shoved him towards the other Gibdo.

"Hi, can we—"

"OF COURSE, if you get me something blue that restores health! I'm quite thirsty."

"..."

"What the hell is this," Brian sighed.

"Get used to it darling," Hayarpi sweatdropped, fishing in her pocket. It's a good thing Pamela's dad gave them that Blue Potion earlier. "I have a feeling it's going to be like this the entire well through..."

–

` Meanwhile… `

–

Nicole had already passed out from the pain, and Ines was holding on to dear consciousness, teeth gritted and nails digging into the dirt beneath her. Gilbert was not unconscious but he wasn't exactly aware either, staring at the cave ceiling somewhat blankly.

And Tatl was zooming around, having a nervous breakdown until the composer suddenly shrieked.

"GRAAAAHHHHHH!" Sharp cried but continued to wave his baton. "DAAAAAMN YOU, FLAT!"

Ines managed to lift her head, seeing the Poe clutch his head in his free hand. Sharp started to sob.

"Here I am, playing a melody that is able to _kill_ people, and yet how displeased I am with its composition and structure! WHAT IS THIS EVERLASTING UNSATISFACTION!? WHY AM I USELESS WITHOUT YOU, BROTHER! OHHHH, FLAT, I'M SORRY! (sob, sob, sob)"

Ines clenched her eyes shut, seeing her vision suddenly go red. Sharp continued wailing.

"I'm sorry, Flat! I'm sorry! My soul is cursed and black, how I wish you'll forgive me!"

'_I'm sorry…'_

'_Cursed and black…'_

'_Forgive me…'_—

Ines's eyes shot open, looking up.

"WHAT DO I DOOOOOO!" Tatl was still screaming, flitting around anxiously.

"Tatl, Tatl!" Ines screamed. The fairy 'eep!'-ed at hearing her name and flitted over. "T-Tatl, the Song of Storms!"

"What—but, but I don't have an instrumeeeent!" Tatl sobbed, jumping up and down in midair. "AHHHH I'M USELESS, YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALOOONG! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO DIE, I'M SORRY INES FOR ALWAYS BEING IMPATIENT AND SCREAMING AT YOU, I'M SORRY! DON'T DIE PLEEEASEEE!" Tatl sobbed and stuck to the Colombian girl's face.

Ines twitched, peeling her off. "GET IT TOGETHER, WOMAN! Go find an instrument then, ANY instrument—and hurry, Gilbert's not going to last much longer either!"

"Heeeey... sexy ladeh..." Gilbert was murmuring, twitching with every downbeat. "Op... op... op... op... oppan gangnam style..."

Tatl looked lost.

Ines threw her at the exit. "GO!"

–

–

"YOU MUST BE JOKING ME."

"Calm down honey," Hayarpi sweatdropped as the three opened the door to find a mere Fairy Fountain. After the first Gibdo who wanted a Blue Potion, the trio hurried on and gave the other Gibdos they encountered various things they asked for, like fish, bugs, and hot water—though as they proceeded further and a Gibdo asked for regular water Brian screamed at its face like:

"THERE'S WATER DRIPPING RIGHT ABOVE YOUR HEAD, JUST TILT YOUR CHIN UP AND OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU LAZY LITTLE MO—"

Fortunately the majority of the items they wanted could be found inside the well already, but going back and forth from room to room was taking an awfully long time. Before they knew it 11:30 had come around.

"Look! I found some magic beans in the pocket corner of my tunic," Link cackled, drawing out three beans. "Let's go through the other door in the beginning, if we run we'll make it!"

Hayarpi and Link dragged a grumbling Brian back to the entrance and to the other Gibdo.

"Hey! I have magic beans after all, here you go!" Link showed him.

"There's only three here. I said I wanted five."

"**YOU'LL GET THREE AND YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH IT**," Brian growled, grabbing the Gibdo's neck.

"YEESH, okay! Calm down," The Gibdo grumbled, snatching the beans and snapping his fingers. The metal bars went up.

"GYAAAHHHHH!" Now Brian was the one who dragged Hayarpi and Link through the other room. Two more doors.

"We have to split up again, there's literally almost_ no time_ left," Link said in slight panic. "I—"

"Kai bai BO! BO! BO!" Hayarpi and Brian were already playing. The blond almost fell over! But then Brian started cheering. "AHA! I WIN! I'll take the door on the right!"

Link gaped. "What, by yourself!?"

"You're the only one without powers Link, we can't leave you alone," Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Don't take it personally."

The Hylian sweatdropped. "I won't, but I'm just worried for Brian! Is it gonna be okay—"

The two quieted as they heard yelling sounds, looking to see Brian dump a sack of Deku sticks he found in another room in front of another Gibdo.

"HERE'S SOME DEKU STICKS!"

"But I said I wanted Deku _Nuts_—"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING F(BEEP)! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE THESE STICKS AND LIKE THEM!"

"FOR DIN'S SAKE OKAY, QUIT YELLING AT ME!" The Gibdo twitched, taking the sticks and stalking off. The door unlocked.

"... Brian's not wearing the Gibdo Mask," Link noted after a moment.

"He'll be fine, come on," Hayarpi reassured, pulling Link along to the other door.

–

` Meanwhile… `

–

"PAMELA'S DAAAD! HEEEY PAMELA'S DAD PAMELA'S DAD OPEN THE DOOR IT'S REALLY URGENT MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA DIE PLEASE HELP (SOBSOB) PAMELA'S DAAAD PAME—"

"YEAH, I'm here!" Pamela's dad's voice yelled through the door, pulling it open. The fairy sped in and stuck to his face.

"HELP ME!"

"What happened?"

"I-I need an instrument, quick!"

"An instrument? Well, okay, but it's the only one we have..."

"Whatever, just give it to me! Uh, please! Or something!"

Pamela's dad eyed her. "... Okaaaay..."

–

–

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING TATL SO LONG! GAHHHH!" Ines cried through the pain while trying to cover her ears to muffle Sharp's hysterical crying.

–

–

_BANG! CLANK! Kljdffj! Quack~ OINK! DING! Pitter-patter~_ (nagami/Link/Niagra: [eye Ryo]) What?

"GRAAAHHHHHH!"

Tatl roared like a mountain lion, using all her strength to pull the _piano_ through the dirt and up the hill. How in the world a 4-inch high fairy was able to move a fully-sized grand piano uphill is beyond me, but so are the times she picked up pots, played the Ocarina, or dragged her human companions around...

"GODDESSES WHY DIDN'T THEY HAVE A FLUTE OR SOMETHING LIGHTER!"

"It's the only one we have!" Pamela yelled apologetically from the house's window.

"AGGGHHHH!"

–

–

"Milk? You want _milk,_ huh?!"

"Brian..." Hayarpi tried, but the Spanish boy was already running off. In a few minutes he came back, carrying something over his head but because it was so dark underneath the well it was hard to tell what it was from a distance... but, as he got closer...

"What the... is that...?!"

"I think so," Hayarpi murmured. She 'eep!'-ed as she saw Brian rolling his neck and loosening his shoulders, her voice raising in alarm. "Uuuumm, I think it'd be a good idea to move, Link!"

"But how did he even—" Link gasped as he suddenly saw a COW flying their direction! "AHHH!"

He and Hayarpi leaped in opposite directions, the cow flying past them and into the Gibdo, clearing the way.

... The metal bars slid up.

"AHAHAHAH!" Brian cackled like a madman, then snatched Link and Hayarpi from the ground. "Hope you have a MOO-VELOUS day!"

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link screamed as he and Hayarpi were dragged into the final room.

–

` Ikana Castle `

–

11:58pm.

Seth paced back and forth in the throne room, hands folded behind his back and squeezing nervously. Every now and then he'd look at the (new) clock on the north wall, watching the second hand tick and tick and with every tick it seemed to go faster and faster.

"Looks like those kids were too weak after all," Igos scoffed from his throne. There was a yelp, and a ghost carpenter fell off the ladder behind him. Igos turned around and snapped at the rest of the crew hanging his portrait. "HEY! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND DO IT CORRECTLY!"

"Can't you give them more time?" Seth asked suddenly, walking up to his father.

"8 hours is a sufficient amount of time to complete the tasks I've given them."

"No it isn't! You _know_ it isn't! Do you really expect them to solve the emotional and filial difficulties between Sharp and Flat that have been brewing for _centuries_ now, and not to mention those Gibdos under the well; I've never met such specific and demanding people in my life—"

"Enough!" Igos roared. "I have made my decision, and if those children cannot even meet the most minimum of my demands, then they deserve no help from me!"

"But father—"

The amethyst-eyed prince shushed as he suddenly heard the thumping of rapid running echoing through the castle hallways, followed by frantic shouting and screaming. "What is..."

"AAAHHHHHLKSFJLKSLHDDFD!" The throne room doors suddenly burst open, and Brian came running in holding the Mirror Shield over his head with Hayarpi and Link in tow. "BAAAHAHAHHAA! _SAFE!_"

"Yaaaaay, home run," Hayarpi wheezed as she followed him, keeling over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Brian started doing a jig.

"You've made it!" Seth cheered, running up to them.

"You bet we did!" Brian cackled and held up the weird-looking Mirror Shield to the prince's face. "Eh? Eh?! Pretty creepy, eh!"

"Indeed, it is," Seth sweatdropped. "Good job!"

"Do not congratulate them yet," Igos's voice came. "Where are the others."

"The others…" Link gasped, looking around the room. "You mean, they aren't here yet!?"

"What the hell! All they had to do was restore the river, couldn't they do that with Gilbert's water powers?!" Brian grumbled.

"The river situation is more complicated than you think," Igos informed. He stood up just as the clock at the side of the room struck twelve and started chiming. "Well, well, look at that. Out of time."

Brian gasped dramatically. Hayarpi gave him a weird look at all his OOC-ness, and Link ran up to Igos, grabbing his bony leg and begging. "NO, NO! FIVE MORE MINUTES, GIVE THEM FIVE MORE MINUTES, PLEASE!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Igos shook his leg and Link flew off. "I said 8 hours, and I _meant_ 8 hours! You did not complete the 3 trials in the specified time, so you fail, and therefore I will not help you!"

Link attached to his leg again. "BUT THAT'S NOT FAAAIRRR! WE'RE DOING THIS FOR TERMINA, STOP BEING SELFISH!"

"ME, 'SELFISH'! HOW _DARE_ YOU, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I M—"

"**SHADDAAAAP!**" Hayarpi suddenly snapped. Igos and Link stopped bickering, looking to the Armenian girl in surprise. Then Hayarpi gestured to the throne room doors, where a _whoosh_ sound was barely audible from outside the throne room. "Something's... happening."

"What—" Brian started.

"SHHHH MY LOVE," Hayarpi smothered her hands over his face (Brian twitched), even the carpenters in the room stopping their construction as the _whoosh_ became more audible.

"IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!" somebody with a British accent yelled outside. "AHH—KDSFHDFJKH!"

Brian and Hayarpi exchanged looks; why was a British person here—and then Hayarpi, with all her infinite knowledge that includes foreign films, gave a huge gasp. "It's a flood…!"

Igos gave her an incredulous look. "What! A flood in this drought?!—"

Suddenly the doors of the throne room burst open and water rushed through the threshold with incredible force. Seth, Brian, Link and Hayarpi all backed from the exit, gripping onto the (new) curtains for dear life while the ghost carpenters went 'oh crap' and disappeared. Tom and Gerald screamed and crawled on top of the throne, and Igos stood unmoving as the entire room filled waist-high with water for a few seconds.

"WHOAAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" suddenly came a familiar scream; everyone watched as Gilbert was dragged into the room by the current, holding onto a boulder for dear life. "DUUUUDE!"

"Gilbert?!" Link started, then watched as Ines floated into the throne room as well, sitting cross-legged on top of a grand piano with Tatl clutching onto the top of her head (and looking like she was ready to pass out). Beside Ines, an actually-passed-out Nicole lay beside her on the piano as Ines used a tree branch to maneuver her way around.

Link, Brian, Hayarpi, Seth and Igos just stared at Ines and the piano for a moment, unable to make a sound.

Ines waved her hand dismissively... it was a long story... meanwhile Gilbert yelped as he lost control of his powers and his boulder bounced off the wall, and he lost his grip and fell with a _splash!_ into the water.

Tatl slapped her forehead. Ines gasped. "Gilbert!"

"I'M FINEKLJDSKF!"

Fortunately a few seconds later the water started filtering out of the room; Brian and Link waddled over as soon as it was walkable, and Hayarpi used her wind to rush the rest of the water out of the castle and help blow-dry everyone a bit.

"What the heck happened!" Link exclaimed as they reached the piano, Brian helping Ines off. "Why's there a piano, and a _flood?_"

"Playing the Song of Storms with a piano makes it a hundred times more powerful," Ines explained sheepishly, "And when I say a hundred, I'm not exaggerating..."

Link 'oh'-ed, despite not really understanding.

"Sharp and Flat originally composed their songs on a piano, so..."

... Link still looked lost.

Ines waved her hand rapidly. "NEVERMIND! Just help me get Nic off this thing!"

"OH!" Link turned back to Nicole. "Right, so what happened to her this time, did she drown?"

"No, it was cuz of pain."

"Couldn't handle Sharp's song, I see," Seth sighed as he came over too. He glanced at Ines. "What about you? You look exhausted..."

"I am, but I think I have the highest pain endurance out of our team, so I'll be okay," Ines winked. "Though Gilbert seems pretty bad too."

A few feet over Gilbert lay on the floor, still not unconscious but too tired to budge. Hayarpi finished blow-drying the room and went over to help him.

Seth reached his arms out, the boys handed Nicole to him and he kneeled, placing her half on the ground while his right arm supported her upper body—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hayarpi suddenly snapped their direction.

Seth looked up in surprise. "Uh... reviving her?"

Hayarpi paused. "... Okay, go on."

Link, Tatl, Brian, Ines and Gilbert (who had one arm over Hayarpi's shoulders in support) all gave her a 'wtf' looks. Seth turned back to Nicole, gently cupping the side of her face in his left hand and closing his eyes. His hand glowed a soft orange.

After a moment, Nicole's eyelids twitched, before slowly opening. Her gaze darted around for a moment, catching her friends' faces before looking forward and seeing those amethyst orbs. She blinked repeatedly at him.

Seth eyed her expression. "You all right?"

"Ah... y, yeah, thanks..." And then, unexpectedly, she laughed.

Now it was the prince who blinked. "What's so funny?"

"It's just... I think I lost count."

"Of?"

"Of... how many times I woke up in your arms."

Behind them Hayarpi simply **EXPLODED** in squeals, dropping Gilbert ("OWW!") and darting around the throne room in glee. Brian and Tatl started gagging in the background.

Nicole had to giggle herself—first time in her life she said something like that!—and could only laugh some more when she saw Seth's flustered expression and how he was thrown off by the line and ended up frozen and awkward.

Link cackled at everything, holding his hand out. Nicole grinned and grabbed it, getting hauled to her feet and brushing her clothes off. "I can't believe I passed out—_again!_ How lame."

"I know, I lost count since we got here," Link cackled. Nicole sweatdropped because it was true... "Especially since you seemed to last so long during the fight with Skull Kid."

"I dunno, now I remember losing blood during that more than feeling pain."

Ines just cackled. "You should've seen Nic when I took her to get a foot massage with me, she was screaming the whole time!"

"DUDE that Korean massage place was crazy, aren't massages supposed to be relaxing?!"

Link stuck his head between them. "What's a... Massage?"

The blue-shirted man popped up in the throne room's window. "I CAN SHOW YOU, LOVELY BOY—ACK!" He lost his grip as an arrow caught him in the shoulder.

Nicole put away her bow, whistling.

"AHERRMMM, back to the quest, please!" Tatl cleared her throat.

Ines 'oh yeah'-ed sheepishly. Nicole looked to the rest of the team. "Right! So what happened, can we go to the fourth temple now?!"

"No, cuz Iggy's being a hard-ass and saying we didn't complete the 3 trials on time," Brian sighed.

Igos, who'd been standing there like a stone statue the entire time in front of his throne, threw one of his golden bangles at his son's head before sitting back down on his seat. "That's because you DIDN'T! It's already fifteen minutes past midnight!"

"Stop being unreasonable already!" Seth snapped after the bangle knocked him back to reality. "Tell me father, besides these seven, who else has the capability to save Termina from Majora's Mask? Who else comes _anywhere_ close to knowing about our ancient kingdom, and would be willing to help right the wrongs done to our people?"

The King quieted at that.

"Look at them... they are worthy!" Seth moved his arm their direction.

"How can you not have red potion, you _always _have red potion!" Ines whined as Brian fished in his pockets.

"Quit yelling at me woman, if I don't have any, I don't have any!"

"I have some milk?" Link handed Ines a bottle of milk. Ines gasped and opened it... then made a face as she turned it upside down and white moldy sludge oozed out of it. The Hylian looked sheepish. "Oh... I guess that was from a few cycles ago, huh?"

Nicole pointed to the slush on the ground and started cracking up hysterically. Gilbert was still grumbling at being thrown aside earlier. "Dengit Hayarpi, why'd you drop me!"

"WEEEEEEEE ROMAAAAAANCE!" Hayarpi was still darting around the room.

"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT ALREADY!" Tatl screeched.

Igos stared.

... Seth lowered his arm. He turned back to the King. "_Please,_ father... for the sake of Termina."

Igos was quiet.

"For the sake of our ancestors... our people, our kingdom, for Ikana...!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH HEY, show him the items!" Nicole said.

Link nodded, grabbing her and Brian and going up to the King. Link gave Nicole the Gibdo Mask, who put it on while he himself put on the Captain's Hat. Brian held the Mirror Shield in front of his face.

Igos was quiet as he stared at the three items.

Seeing them altogether like this... he couldn't help but be reminded.

* * *

"_What do you think, my liege?"_

_Igos smiled, the wrinkles by his mouth and blood-red hair of his mustache crinkling upwards in glee. Strong brown eyes observed the newly minted shield being presented in front of him._

_Nodding in approval, the King stepped forward and took the Mirror Shield, holding it up. _

_Everyone in the throne room, from his lovely Queen to his two goofy top knights along with the nobles, chancellors, smithies, scientists and entertainers all erupted in enthusiastic clapping, thoroughly impressed by the sturdy material and the absolutely perturbing expression engraved on the shield's surface._

"_Surely, this will smite __all__ who stand in Ikana's path!"_

_..._

_A rather tall and buff dark-haired man stood in front of the King, arms routinely at his sides as Igos laughed and turned to face him._

"_Me, worried? Of course not! Have you even looked closely at those new neighbors of ours? Sticks, the lot of them."_

"_Who knows? Maybe beneath those tacky straw hats of theirs, they're all secretly ninjas."_

_Igos gave another amused laugh. "Ahhh, Keeta! You're a riot; if you weren't already a Captain, I would have made you a jester!"_

_The Captain only made a sheepish laugh in response._

_But then Igos came back his direction. "If it's ninjas we're speaking of, perhaps we ought to focus on the Garo rather than those farmers." He put a hand on his shoulder. "But, of course you could be right. In which case, can I trust you with precautionary measures?"_

_Keeta nodded, bowing at his waist. "Of course, your majesty! This soldier will remain by Ikana's side even after death."_

"_Isn't death a bit too much," The King chuckled. Keeta finally gave a laugh himself, standing up straight and shrugging. Igos pat his shoulder heartily..._

_..._

_Swords clashing. _

_The sounds of thrashing, the smell of fire burning, and the screams of the innocent._

_A nurse gasped in panic as more of Ikana's soldiers staggered into the cave carrying a bloody and darkened soldier. "Another one?"_

_They gently placed him onto the ground, as similar bodies already occupied the rest of the mats, some groaning in pain, others in confusion. They bowed to their King sitting in the corner—defeated and nursing a shattered leg and paralyzed right arm, his sword arm—before stumbling back out to continue fighting._

_Seeing the new body, Igos darted forward despite the protests of the nurses, leaning over it and looking desperately for the same blood-red hair as his, opening his eyes in hopes of seeing amethyst._

_But he was greeted by black eyes. _

_Empty, black eyes._

_This wasn't him either._

_Igos cried out in dismay, and upon hearing their anguished King the nurses rushed forth and pulled him away from the body. Other nurses came, inspecting and confirming that the soldier had indeed passed away._

_Igos went silent as he watched the nurses carefully but quickly wrap the entire body in long, white bandages while a priest chanted quietly beside them._

_All the bodies would be treated this way. _

_Considering the abrupt and terror-filled attack that befell his kingdom, this was the least they could do…_

* * *

"… ather… snap out of it, father…!"

"Your majesty!"

"Huh, wha, wha!" Igos jerked as now _he _was snapped back to reality, looking around; ah yes, the old, and now slightly damp, and still somewhat destroyed, throne room. He looked to his right, seeing bony Tom and Gerald pausing while shaking him, then at his son on his other side looking concerned.

And, well, Seth had every right to be concerned. He knew the events associated with each of those items as well…

"Uhhhh, King Igos?" came Link's voice from directly in front of him. Igos looked, seeing him, Nicole, and Brian all holding such precious remnants of Ikana's past.

If he still had his physical body, he would have given a deep and defeated sigh.

But instead he stood up from his throne, circled around it, and withdrew a wooden xylophone and two small mallets.

"OOH how cute—" Brian shushed Nicole, and everyone watched as the King sat down on his throne.

He struck seven notes on the xylophone. The first three notes were slow, the last four a bit quicker.

Everyone stared.

Seth's eyes softened. "Father…"

Hayarpi OH-ed, nudged Link, who then also oh-ed and whipped out his ocarina. He repeated the seven notes in the same rhythm.

Then, Link suddenly started glowing. Cobalt eyes slowly rolled back, and upon seeing that the rest of his friends jumped forward to help; but then it looked like something was materializing in the same area Link stood. The Hylian's body was pushed back, and he fell unconscious to the floor as the other object solidified in place.

"Link!" Ines, Hayarpi and Nicole called, going to his side.

"Jeezus…" They heard Brian's uneasy voice. The girls looked, seeing Brian and Gilbert standing in front of the new object with the most disturbed expressions.

Nicole's eyes widened as she saw the clothing of the new object from behind. The same forest green tunic and even blond hair beneath a floppy hat. "No way… did that song just create another Linky-poo?"

"Not quite. It's only a shell, but shaped in his current image." Seth neared the object, turning it around for the girls to see.

Hayarpi squeaked in fright, slapping her hands over her mouth while Ines and Nicole made similar faces to Brian and Gilbert's. Gone were the determined cobalt eyes, replaced with dark, hollow ones and a toothy grin, almost _sinister_ in nature, plastered on its face.

"I grant to you a soldier who has no heart," Igos explained, putting his xylophone away. "One who will not falter in the darkness. This soldier is Link's twin image, a shell of himself that he will shed when the song commands it."

"I don't get it, but there's already six of us," Ines murmured. "Why would we need something like this?"

Igos's firm expression did not falter. "Stone Tower is an impenetrable stronghold. Hundreds of soldiers from my kingdom would not even be able to topple it. Therefore, it is far too reckless for a mere six of you to take on such a challenge."

"Uh… okay, but is Link going to pass out like this every time he plays the song?" Brian asked. "Cuz if so maybe we shouldn't use it."

"This is only the first time. His soul will grow accustomed."

The earthlings were quiet. Tatl looked worried at the statement; hearing that, why did it seem like she was reminded of some folk story she knew…

"Do _not _underestimate this song, for it will be the key to your success," Igos informed, standing up. "Skull Kid and the power of Majora's Mask belittled our people and committed the ultimate crime of blasphemy by thrusting open the doors of that Stone Tower. To return true light to this land, you must seal the doors of Stone Tower where the winds of darkness blow through."

No one said anything, just taking in the information.

"Ah, and yes… one more thing." Igos gave them a stern look. "Become separated at _any_ time, and you will fail."

The King turned around.

"Heroes and Heroines of Time… on my kingdom, shine the light of justice."

Igos was surrounded by a haunting purple glow, before quietly disappearing from the throne room.

And it was silent.

… After a moment, Link began to stir.

"Mmgh," he mumbled. The earthlings snapped out of it, and Nicole turned to hoist Link up by the shoulders. The blond regained consciousness, looking around the room and then spotting the copy of himself—

"WAHH!" He immediately jumped and backed up. "W-What is that?!"

"It's you, apparently," Gilbert sweatdropped, then moved to lift it so he could teasingly wave it in front of Link's face. "Oh—whoa! I think it's LIFE-WEIGHTED too!"

"What does 'life-weighted' mean," Brian sighed.

"Life-sized, life-weighted, yanno?!" Gilbert nudged the copy. It barely budged. "It looks like it'd be light but I think it's Link's actual weight, how crazy…"

"By the way Seth," Ines asked, looking to the amethyst-eyed prince. Seth eyed her in question. "What did the King mean when he said not to get separated? Did he mean in Stone Tower, or just… ever?"

The prince sweatdropped. "Yes, he meant in Stone Tower. It doesn't matter for me whether I enter alone or not as I already passed into the other world ("OH HEY about that—" Tatl tried interrupting but Seth kept speaking over her anyway), but for those who still live and breath, it is essential that you do not get separated."

"I'm scared to ask why… but why?"

"Unlike the other temples in Termina, Stone Tower was built long before Ikana was even called Ikana," Seth explained. "It is unknown why it was built and by whom, as by the time our people had settled the tower was already standing here, imposing and tall.

"What _is_ known, however…"

Everyone gulped, sensing a scary story coming along.

"Our early ancestors were curious about the temple and sent people to investigate. But, even if they sent a group of strong and able soldiers, at least one of them would return severely injured, mentally ill, or both. And those who were sent by themselves… never came back."

Hayarpi hid her face in Brian's chest and Ines clutched Gilbert's arm in a death grip.

"D…" Link started. "Did… did _you_ ever go into Stone Tower?"

Hearing that, Seth's expression grew dim.

Nicole elbowed Link. But the prince nodded slowly, continuing anyway. "I… have. But, I wish I hadn't; I was a troublemaker as a child, and I'd entered with two friends after losing a bet to some other boys. Nothing happened to us while inside, in fact we couldn't even get past the first level. So we left."

Link and the earthlings were quiet, anxious for the twist.

And then it came. "But a few days later, one of the two kids I went with got into an accident with one of the horses during a parade… he'd gotten too close, so the horse kicked him in the face and sent him flying back… needless to say he was dead when he hit the floor."

Ines started screaming at the mental image, wailing into Gilbert's arm.

"Errr, g-good thing we upped this fic to T," Gilbert cringed. Link paused from his being-horrified to give him a 'what?' look.

Seth continued of course. "People knew we had gone into the tower, but the incident truly seemed like an accident so people didn't associate it with the tower. Besides, kids were playing around the Stone Tower entrance all the time, it must have been coincidence.

"But then the other boy I'd went with… his fate wasn't nearly as tragic at the first. But while working on the roof with his brother, he'd lost his footing and fell head first, cracking his skull. He went into a coma. And as for myself, there was a period in my childhood where I had nightmares every night, mostly to do with death, harassment, humiliation, abuse… And I had these vivid, heart-racing nightmares, _every single_ night, for about a year. I became terrified to sleep… I thought I'd lost my mind.

"Eventually the second boy _did_ wake from his coma, and after a year, my nightmares stopped. But we couldn't help but wonder if the cause of all our suffering, along with the untimely death of our third friend, was due to us entering Stone Tower."

Link, Tatl and the earthlings were quiet.

"… And you're okay with sending _us_ in there," Tatl half-joked, half-didn't-joke.

"Somehow I know it'll be different for you," Seth had to chuckle, shaking his head to rid of the stained memories. He crossed his arms. "Each one of you is watched over by a Goddess_._ Surely they will protect you from the demons that might try to inflict any mental or physical harm regular humans are prone to."

"But _I_ don't have a Goddess!" Tatl cried.

"You're a _fairy_, Tatl. It'll be fine."

Tatl blinked. Then she stuck her tongue out at the rest. They sweatdropped _heavily!_

Everyone nodded. Link moved to stand up and took a deep breath. "Well… all right." A pause. "Can you come with us?"

Seth blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You said it didn't matter anymore if you went in since you're already dead."

Tatl flew up. "YEAH ABOUT THAT—" Brian shoved her face away.

"… So can you come with us? Since apparently we'll need all the help we can get."

Seth nodded. "I was just surprised when you asked all of a sudden." He made a soft smile. "Of course I'll come."

Link grinned. "Awesome!" He looked at his friends. "All riiight, let's do this!"

"I DON'T WANNAAAAA," Ines shouted into Gilbert's arm.

"Iiii don't think we're in the right mental state to go to Stone Tower right after Seth psyched us out with his stories," Gilbert admitted sheepishly.

"They're true stories," Seth mumbled.

Ines shouted louder. "AHHHHH NO NO NOOOO!"

"Strongest in pain but weakest in fright," Brian snickered.

"SHUT UP BRIAAAN."

"Oh… well okay, we'll take a rest then," Link sweatdropped, sitting back down.

"You're not freaked out, Link?" Hayarpi mumbled. "I have goosebumps, and it's not even that cold in here…"

"No it's just, before we said no more fooling around and cuz we have two days left I thought you guys would wanna start right away…"

"Again, I don't know much about Stone Tower myself but I strongly suggest that you do not underestimate it," Seth informed. "It'd be best if we used an entire cycle to challenge it, as I honestly don't know what will be in store for us…"

The seven exchanged worried looks. It seemed like this last temple was going to be the most challenging… naturally, since the severity in the King of Ikana's voice as well as the uncertainty in Seth's increased their anxiety rather than soothed it.

Seth noticed their uneasy expressions. "Perhaps then, you can use these next two days to mentally and physically prepare yourselves."

The group nodded in agreement.

Link stood up again, dusting the dirt off his tunic. "Okay. Well… maybe we should find a place to sleep."

Everyone else stood up too, adjusting their gear.

"I would offer this throne room, but I think my father wants to continue his reconstruction," Seth sweatdropped.

Ines finally recovered from her fright, nudging the prince with an elbow. "That's okay Seth, you've helped us _more_ than enough today. It's time we back off."

Hayarpi smiled at that, coming forward too. "Seriously. We couldn't have found Nicole and wouldn't have had a chance against Skull Kid without you."

"Like, literally, we would've died," Gilbert cackled awkwardly.

Seth laughed a bit too at the comment, shaking his head sheepishly.

Meanwhile Nicole watched as the rest of the team came up to the prince, all giving their thanks for his help earlier, and while she wanted to say something too she suddenly felt very embarrassed and bashful and then embarrassed that she even felt embarrassed and bashful in the first place…

"Usually I'd sit you down and interrogate you since I've got a crapload more questions, but… I'll let you off the hook. Just this once, though! And, er, thanks for stuff," Tatl grumbled out. She was the last to talk to Seth, but right after she huffed and turned away to flit behind the others. The amethyst-eyed prince smiled and took her compliment anyway.

"Then, I will meet you all at the entrance to the tower when you are ready."

They nodded.

"Well, 'til then," Brian waved to him. Everyone turned to follow.

Seth watched them go.

Yet Nicole trailed behind everyone else. And right before she went through the doors, she turned around.

He watched her, anticipating.

But Nicole still couldn't find the words.

… So instead she ran back to him, just wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly and without a sound. Seth returned the embrace wordlessly, closing his eyes.

After a bit Nicole pulled away, and with a sheepish smile she waved at him one more time before running to catch up with the others.

Seth remained quiet, but after hearing the throne room doors close, he released a heavy sigh and turned around.

While her embrace _did_ provide comfort, he still couldn't entirely shake off those memories of Stone Tower…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I scared the bejeezus out of ya'll when Seth was telling his Stone Tower stories.

**Link/Niagra/Ryo: **HAPPY HALLOWEEEEN! ;D

**A/N: **Muwaaaahahahaaa! And no I am not using any of that CREEPYPASTA about the Elegy of Emptiness, that kinda stuff legit freaks me out even if it _was _proved fake. =_= Credit for the Stone Tower info to the Zelda wikis. But the whole bit about entering Stone Tower alone vs. in a group, along with Stone Tower cursing its visitors mentally and/or physically is all me. ;)

But seriously, UGH, out of all the areas I think Ikana has had the most tragic history, yet we're not enlightened that much during the game! Thus, my writer self feels inspired to fill in the holes.

Anyways, again I hope you'll forgive me for the insane and unforgivable delay. But believe me, I'm going to finish this story no matter what, no matter how old I get (;;;;)! Thank you for all your continuing support, for all the author alerts and helping WITb reach over 200 reviews—again, 200 may not be a lot nowadays but it means the absolute _world _to me!

Hey Link! Your handsome-man face worked last time, so do it again!

**Link:** No, that was a one time thing.

**A/N/Niagra/Ryo:** x.X!

**Link: **I will, however, do this. (takes off shirt) ;O

**Niagra: **... Wow, just whoring yourself out there, aren't you.

**Link: **;O (makes pecs dance)

**A/N/Ryo:** ... (HAHAHAAH)

**A/N:** OH OH OH! ONE LAST BIT OF TRIVIA.

Did you know… that if you play the Stone Tower Temple theme backwards… IT SOUNDS EXACTLY THE SAME?!

**Ryo/Niagra/Link:** AAAAHHHHHH! (SOB)

**A/N: **HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEN~

**- nagami c.**


	29. Ronald, Revelations, and more Ronald!

**A/N:** In this huge-ass chapter, we reveal the earthlings' _real _Goddess-given roles as well as have some foreshadowing on what's gonna happen during the next few chapters... YO HO HO~

**Ryo/Niagra/Link:** LE EXCITING!

**A/N:** And just a quick note, Ikana Canyon here is much bigger than what the game had us explore; for example, in the game, the Music Box House was literally just across the river and a few feet up the hill from Ikana Castle, but in this story the length of the river from the Music Box House to Ikana Castle is at least a quarter mile. So in the first scene of this chapter Nicole is not washing Brian's shirt in the river in plain view of Ikana Castle, hehe.

Okay, AAAND OFF WE GO!

* * *

-:: Last time ::-

_"Then, I will meet you all at the entrance to the tower when you are ready."_

_They nodded._

_"Well, 'til then," Brian waved to him. Everyone turned to follow._

_Seth watched them go._

_Yet Nicole trailed behind everyone else. And right before she went through the doors, she turned around._

_He watched her, anticipating._

_But Nicole still couldn't find the words._

_… So instead she ran back to him, just wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly and without a sound. Seth returned the embrace wordlessly, closing his eyes._

_After a bit Nicole pulled away, and with a sheepish smile she waved at him one more time before running to catch up with the others._

_Seth remained quiet, but after hearing the throne room doors close, he released a heavy sigh and turned around._

_While her embrace _did _provide comfort, he still couldn't entirely shake off those memories of Stone Tower…_

–

` Ikana Canyon :: Dawn of the Second Day + 9:25am `

–

"Whoaaaa chiggy bah leh heeey…"

Brian yawned as he squat by the river beside Pamela's house, watching as beside him Nicole wailed in a wannabe-Jamaican accent while she scrubbed his outer brown shirt with some soap.

"Soomala keboya~ OHHHH LALA HEE RRRRRRRRIZA!"

After parting with the Ikana Royals the night before, the team went to find a place to crash. And since the first thing they saw after exiting Ikana Castle was the Music Box House, they knocked on the door and Pamela's dad was nice enough to lend the team their living room, bringing out extra blankets and telling them to push back the dining table so everyone would have room on the floor.

It was literally seconds before the seven lay down and promptly knocked out. Talk about a stressful day...

Brian was the first to wake, and after cleaning himself up in the river he noticed weird dark green stains on his shirt from yesterday so he attempted cleaning those too. It wasn't long before Nicole popped out of the house and snatched the shirt from him, saying he wasn't doing it right.

"I don't even do the laundry at home, of course I wouldn't know," Brian yawned, now just in his jeans and dark beige tank, scratching at his head.

"No problemo, that's why you have female friends, 'nam sayin'?" Nicole gave the shirt one last rinse before squeezing the excess water and inspecting it. She handed it to Brian. "Boom. Clean."

Brian said his thanks.

"GOOOOD MORNING, WORLD!"

"Too early Gil," Brian grumbled as he hung the shirt on a clothesline.

Gilbert stood on the tiny porch, opening his mouth to reply before the door opened again and smacked into him. "Ow!"

"Whoops! Sorry babe!" Ines laughed and leaned over to give him a good morning kiss. Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist—

"YO DO THAT BEHIND THE HOUSE, I DON'T WANNA SEE," Nicole yelled, covering her eyes.

"PFT, you don't have to be jealous!" Ines cackled. She tapped Gilbert's nose. "More kisses later, but for now I want to take a bath—"

"EEWWWWW!" now both Brian and Nicole droned.

"NOT WITH GILBERT, YA PERVS!"

"Not that I'd mind," Gilbert had to murmur. He received a smack in the face.

Nicole was still covering her eyes. "Jeeeeez, teenagers nowadays."

"C'mon Nic, let's go to the spring! I'll go get Hayarpi," Ines ducked inside the house, then came out again with a half-asleep Hayarpi, some soap, and a bottle of L'Ore*l kids shampoo she borrowed from Pamela.

The three went on their way to the spring but Nicole gasped as she spotted the bottle. "Whoa Ines, that shampoo's a lie—"No Tears" my ASS!…"

Gilbert and Brian were quiet as the girls disappeared over the hill.

After a bit Brian looked at the other boy. "So where's Link?"

The blue-haired boy eyed him. "Hm? Still sleeping, I think."

"Oh really."

"…"

"…"

… They grinned.

–

–

"Ok ok, on three…!"

Gilbert's head flung back, unable to hold in his amusement and dry-laughing into the sky.

Brian snickered. "All right, one… two… THREE!"

"Huh?—" Link jolted at the yell, then screamed as he woke up in midair only to land with a gigantic _SPLASH!_ in the river. "AAAGGHHHH!"

"AHAHAHAHA! BAAAHAHHAHAA!" Brian was cracking up (for once in his life) at the sight of a confused and disgruntled Link halfway submerged in water.

"Agh! The heck! I was having such a good dream, too…"

"AHAHAH LOSER! LATE BIRD GETS NO WORMS! BAHAHAHA!" Gilbert cackled. Brian had to stop and give him a 'wtf' look.

"Hardy-har, very funny," Link grumbled and got to his feet, about to climb out the river… when he realized he needed a wash anyways, so he peeled off his tunic and just started washing right then and there.

Gilbert stopped laughing too. He pointed. "Hey! Don't just turn the situation in your favor like that!"

"What?! I needed a bath, what're you gonna do," Link dunked his head and scrubbed at his blond hair.

"…" Brian scooped up some mud and threw it at the Hylian.

"ACK!" Link yelped as he felt the cold solid, then gasped as he noticed what it was. He glared at Brian.

The Spanish boy already had another mudball.

Soon the two were hacking mud at each other, laughing and screaming while Gilbert held his vest up to protect himself…

–

` Meanwhile, on a Moon not-so-far-away… `

–

"Gah! Why am I so exhausted?!"

Majora scoffed from a few feet off. "Quit complaining! It's your fault for abusing my power like that."

"I wouldn't have had to abuse it if you'd only let me kill them in Termina Field right from the beginning! Why didn't you let me?!"

"If you'd only stuck to my plan you wouldn't have failed."

"But I _did_ stick to the plan, I took one of them!"

"YOU TOOK THE WRONG ONE!" Majora finally snapped, flying at Skull Kid's face and glowing threateningly. "I told you to take the GREEN one, not the black one!"

But Skull Kid only turned away, huffing and puffing. "_Goddesses,_ what's the difference! Didn't you say they were like a House of Cards?! What difference would it have made if I took a different color—"

"_All_ the difference! Besides, where was your mind during the battle? Didn't you notice how _hard _it was to kill that one girl alone?"

… Skull Kid went silent.

Of course he noticed. But like the child he was, he wasn't going to admit defeat so easily.

Majora continued anyway. "Yes, I _did_ say they were like a House of Cards… steal one, they'd all be useless. But as you discovered the hard way, actually _killing_ one of them is more difficult than you thought; that girl, with black hair and red eyes who looked like a centipede? She just wouldn't die, and whether it was her or any of the _other _pests in that cage, none of them would be easy to kill either because of their Goddess Pieces!"

"Then why'd you tell me to get one if I couldn't kill them in the first place?!"

"Fool! I said to get the one in _green,_ because he is the _easiest_ to kill! Compared to the others, his powers are dormant. That's why I specifically instructed you to aim for him," Majora had to scoff here again, just flitting off in annoyance. "But you just had to f(beep) it up when you snatched the other girl instead…"

Meanwhile Skull Kid gaped. "Wha—! Then if that was the case why didn't you say anything!"

"You couldn't even listen to simple instructions, I wanted to see how far you'd get. As expected, not very much, as now you're the one groaning and sore while the others are off having a stupid mudfight…"

Skull Kid 'what?'-ed.

Majora said nothing.

And Skull Kid just huffed again and crossed his arms, then winced at his rather sore muscles.

It was quiet.

… But after a moment.

"That other kid, with the purple eyes," Majora started. "… He certainly has it out for you."

Skull Kid sat up at that. "I know, right! And it's not like I know why. But he's a pain in the ass. If he wasn't dead already I would totally kill him."

"You can't even kill those who are still alive, so your threat isn't very convincing."

Tael gasped from the little corner he'd been occupying this whole time. "Ooooooh!"

Skull Kid threw a rock at him. "SHADDAP!"

And with that Majora just chortled evilly and flew off.

–

` Ikana Valley `

–

Link wasn't sure how he ended up learning it, but soon he found himself in a circle with the rest of the earthlings, yelling and shaking his fist as he played rock, paper, scissors with the rest.

"KAI BAI BO!"

"YESSSS!" Nicole cheered, withdrawing from the circle and doing a pelvic thrust.

Round 2.

"KAI BAI BO!"

"AW YEAH!" Ines cheered as well, boogie-ing her way backwards while Hayarpi, Gilbert and Brian groaned.

But the blond looked lost, still holding his 'paper' in place. "Wait, what?"

"Our paper beat their rocks, so you don't have to go get food," Ines giggled.

"Oh." Pause. Link threw his hands up. "WOOOO!"

"YEAAAHHH!" Nicole skipped up to him and Ines and took their hands and the three danced in a circle around the losers.

"Fiiiine, we're going, we're going!" Brian grumbled, shooing them away as he picked up his sheath and slung it over his chest.

"Don't forget Anju's meat pie!" Nicole reminded.

"YEAH, YEAH!" Brian waved dismissively at her as he walked off.

Hayarpi and Gilbert just laughed and waved at the remaining four before heading down the cliff to retrieve breakfast, since there was nothing to eat in Ikana Valley… and they didn't want to bother Pamela and her dad again, as it didn't look like they had a lot of food for themselves in the first place.

After the three's silhouettes disappeared in the distance, Nicole placed her hands on her hips and turned to Ines. "So!"

"Hm?"

"Shall we start that mental and physical training Seth was talking about?"

An enthusiastic nod.

The two girls turned to Link.

The blond eep!-ed at the sudden attention. "Uh. What."

Ines grinned and adjusted her gloves. Nicole was already forming an energy ball in her hand.

Link gaped. "Wha… h, hold on a second, I—"

"You'd better start running, Linky-poo!"

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

–

` Later `

–

"You're up, Gilly!"

"Sweet!" Gilbert took Hayarpi's hand, being pulled to his feet as they traded spots and Hayarpi sat on the grass.

After retrieving some meat pies and other foodstuffs from Clock Town, the three returned and joined in the training started by Ines, Link and Nicole. And because they figured Link needed the most training since he was disadvantaged by not having powers, they were focusing on attacking him.

Surprisingly—or maybe _not _so surprisingly—the Hylian was doing quite well. He was utilizing all his tools to his advantage, using the Mirror Shield to reflect magic attacks, the hookshot to pull himself to safety, the bow and various magic arrows for long range attacks and whipping his sword out upon close combat.

"Man, look at you, Link!" Ines grinned as Link dodged another one of Brian's fire spells. "Dodging that fire like your life depended on it!"

"But it does," Link smirked back as he held up his Mirror Shield at her.

Ines blinked, and then she screamed when fire shot out of the shield her direction. When did Link absorb Brian's attack?!

Nicole had gotten tired and was fooling around with Ronald as Ronald skipped around the grassy area they were training at. She was basically skipping right behind him, following his tracks wordlessly. Ronald gave her a 'wtf' look at first but seeing she wasn't going to attack him or whatever, continued skipping around merrily.

Link cackled as he watched Ines run around with the ends of her hair on fire and Brian trip over some tree roots Ines summoned. "… Well, I think I won that one."

"Good job Linkeh!" Gilbert cheered.

"Thanks, man!" Link phew-ed, taking a swig of milk and looking around…

Meanwhile Tatl was eyeing Link in interest. "Wow."

Hayarpi eyed her. "What?"

"He's better than I thought."

"You keep underestimating us," Hayarpi giggled. "Again, didn't we tell you about Hyrule? The King of Evil, our titles of "Heroes and Heroines of Time," the Six Sages?! … Or well, seven, if you include Zelda…"

"ZELDA! HISSSSSSS!" Ines hissed as she fell to the floor and did stop, drop and roll.

Tatl gave Ines a weird look.

But she quickly looked back at Hayarpi, pouting. "I always _hear_ those names, but not any details…"

She watched as Gilbert (finally) realized Ines's hair was on fire and frantically ran to her to put it out while Brian laughed at them. After a bit Ines recovered and decided to sit out, while Gilbert and Brian started an epic Fire vs. Water match a little ways off…

The fairy's gaze shifted to Nicole, who noticed Link was free and ditched Ronald to join him instead.

But when Ronald noticed no one following him anymore, he went up to Link and Nicole too. Immediately he spotted the sheathe on Link's back, eyes widening and hanging around the Hylian but not saying anything…

"… Errrr, can I help you," Link mumbled when he could ignore Ronald no longer.

"Your sword," Ronald smiled. "It looks… _lovely_. Can I have a better look?"

"What? No, go away," Link sweatdropped and walked off.

Ronald followed him. "W, Wait! Just for five minutes, please!"

"No!"

"OKAY FINE! FOR 1 MINUTE! COME ON!"

"GO AWAY, MAN!" Link growled as Ronald continued following him around, nagging like an old lady…

Finally Ronald just reached a hand out, stopping Link in his tracks as he grabbed the blond's wrist. "PLEASE!?"

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!"

Nicole gasped as she watched. "HEY! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She sheathed (?) her sword. "DON'T WORRY LINKY-POO, MOMMA'S COMIN'!" she ran over to help.

Tatl raised an eyebrow as she watched them. "… And I don't get _that_, either."

Hayarpi, who'd been watching the other scene of the boys training, blinked at her. "Get what?"

"Nicole. And Link."

The brown-haired girl blinked before bursting out into giggles. "_Ohh!_ Yeeahh, I thought they'd be together at first too but apparently Seth is for Nicole and Link has Romani—well kinda—so I guess destiny doesn't work that way—"

"HAYARPI WHAT THE HELL!?"

Hayarpi sweatdropped at suddenly being yelled at. "What?!"

"NO! I wasn't talking about Nicole and Link like THAT..."

"Oh-! You weren't? Teehee!"

"No! It's just… why is Nicole like..._ that?_"

Hayarpi tilted her head. Tatl gestured at the scene to the left.

The Armenian girl looked—and there was Nicole sitting on Ronald's stomach as she used one hand to hold his arms above his head, while the other pinched his nose and yanked his head around. Link was standing beside them wearing an exasperated expression as he pulled on Nicole's shirt to get off Ronald... though admittedly he was only half-heartedly pulling. Cuz really, Ronald _did_ deserve some beating for all the stuff he did to Kafei plus all the crap he stole from everyone else… but anyway.

"And when I say like _that,_ I mean: why is she so… _overprotective_ of Link?" Tatl wondered. "Sure he gets into trouble a lot, but usually it's only for a few seconds before he takes care of it on his own."

"Right," Hayarpi mumbled, but before she could answer Tatl continued.

"And I know you guys are close and everything, but just how she tackles Tingle, or that guy with the blue-shirt—… or _anyone_ suspicious, really, who's within 5 meters of Link, and especially how she got kidnapped by Skull Kid _in Link's place_…" Tatl scratched her head. "I dunno, it's all just… a liiittle bit …"

"Extreme?" Hayarpi offered sheepishly.

Tatl sweatdropped. "Well, yeah! She's always so stubborn and reckless… cuz, I mean, isn't Link your leader for a reason? We _just _saw him own Ines and Brian, even if the other two _do_ have powers and Link doesn't. He's better at swordplay than Nicole, and I'm pretty sure she knows that, yet she continues to be so protective… I won't lie, at one point I _did_ think it was cuz she liked Link in _that_ way."

"Um… yeah, we tried that already."

The fairy looked to Hayarpi. "What?"

"We tried that… as in… Nicole and Link. In _that_ way."

… Tatl made a face.

Hayarpi laughed, waving her hand. "But that was _way_ back, in Hyrule! We played matchmaker and everything, but obviously it didn't work out since they're more like siblings than lovers… which is absolutely fine, cuz if it did then Seth wouldn't have a romantic interest," the Armenian girl giggled.

Tatl almost fell over. "Er, okay… so is that why Nicole is overprotective? Cuz she sees Link as a sibling?"

"Well… yeah…"

Hayarpi drifted off here. The fairy eyed her for a moment.

Then after a bit… "Okay… well, is there something more?" Tatl tried to prod. "I mean, did… something else happen in Hyrule before?"

At that, Hayarpi looked down, going silent.

Tatl watched her expression.

Finally, there it was again. Tatl was never able to forget the expression everyone wore after Woodfall Temple, right after she'd asked how the group met the Queen of All Fairies, Keikya. She'd never seen anyone try as hard as they did to hold back their feelings, and, such _intense_ emotions clouding up in their eyes.

And how old were these kids, thirteen, fourteen-years-old? Two years after it occurred, yet still, a reaction like that?

It only piqued Tatl's interest even more.

So she continued to gaze at Hayarpi, waiting.

… A moment, before Hayarpi gave a soft sigh. "Well, okay… remember before, when I told you about how we met Keikya?"

"Yep; there was a big dragon, Link got into some accident, then Keikya appeared and helped, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But it wasn't just _any_ accident. Goddesses don't appear for mere accidents…"

Tatl blinked.

Hayarpi lowered her gaze.

"Link… he was killed."

Hearing that the fairy's eyes widened, unable to hold back a small gasp. "W… What?"

Hayarpi nodded, wringing her hands at the memory. Tatl noticed that as well, and suddenly she felt extremely bad for bringing the topic up in the first place. The fairy remembered the word "accident" so she thought it wasn't a big deal... but _death?_

"Y… Yeah… I-I don't really want to go into detail, but that's… what happened. Brian, Nicole, and I saw it happen with our own eyes. Ines and Gilbert came afterwards, but the feeling we all shared when Link was on the ground, just, not moving at _all…_ his pulse had faded, his skin was cold, and his heartbeat was gone…"

Hayarpi looked up at the fairy.

"Tatl, there was really a time when we lost him. When our team had actually lost a member…"

Tatl's eyes softened.

"That feeling… of _complete_ loss and helplessness. No matter how many days, months, _years_ pass… it never goes away. You never forget something like that. What hurt the most, though, was that _three_ of us were there with Link. We had three chances to save him, yet each chance slipped away before any of us realized…

"Of course, we were saved when Keikya appeared. There was still a destiny to fulfill. The prophecy of our adventure in Hyrule spoke of six heroes; we literally wouldn't be able to finish the quest without Link. Nor did we want to. Cuz as dorky and annoyingly good-hearted he is, he's our best friend… and so a Goddess came in our time of need and brought him back to life."

Tatl nodded again, still listening.

Hayarpi released a sigh she didn't even know she was holding. It never occurred to her how difficult it was to talk about this topic; probably because no one ever mentioned it again when Link was restored, but still.

"But, yeah, back to your question," the Armenian girl sweatdropped slightly in getting off topic. Tatl smiled softly in understanding and gestured to continue. "Nicole's so protective of Link _because_ of that event. Of course the rest of us became protective too, also because he's the youngest in our group, but Nicole especially because she was, and is, still very much attached to him…

"And Tatl, I don't know if Keikya, Aurees, or any of the other Goddesses told their reps about this…" Hayarpi leaned forward, voice lowering to a soft tone. Tatl went closer too. "As you know, us earthlings are 'representatives.' But Ningehre visited me in a dream recently… and she said that we don't just represent elements and regions. We're all here to guide the Hero of Time in certain… areas."

Tatl raised an eyebrow. "Areas?"

"Yes. For example, Brian is a focused person. Brian keeps Link on task and doesn't let him get too carried away with whatever side-missions he's taking on. Ines has a strong attitude. She is Link's leaning sword—she encourages him to be strong no matter what obstacle. Gilbert is optimistic, and reminds Link to keep a positive outlook and mind, as it's important to have that kind of mentality considering what we're doing. And me, not to be conceited, but I'm smart, right?"

"A little," Tatl grinned.

Hayarpi giggled. "Yeah. When Link can't figure something out, I offer insights that he possibly would've missed. We all support him."

"And Nicole?"

"Nicole…" Hayarpi smiled. "Nicole's different in that she's something tangible for him. She is, quite literally, Link's defense. The Hero of Time has a large burden on his shoulders… he has to fight several opponents, is in risk of injury any time, any place. We're in that position too, but Link is the most important. He's our leader. He's the Hero of Time himself—and his duty is to protect many, many others… but while he's busy protecting other people, who's going to protect the Hero of Time?"

… Slowly, Tatl's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Hayarpi kept herself from laughing at the fairy's face.

Tatl though just pounded a fist into her other hand. "That… that makes a _lot_ of sense!"

"Right? That's exactly what I told Ningehre!" Hayarpi giggled. "Though keep in mind that none of us knew about this in Hyrule! We were just a bunch of kids thrown in from another dimension and told to help this short blond kid save the world." She laughed a bit here. "In retrospect we were pretty accepting of such a huge task… but when you're a kid you don't really question these kinds of things, I suppose."

The fairy had to smile a bit. So they were still 'foolish kids' back then, huh?

"Anyway, so we didn't know our actual roles back in Hyrule… but that doesn't mean the roles didn't apply back then too. They definitely applied, albeit not as strongly as in Termina. I offered my input when we were lost, Ines encouraged our strength, Gilbert kept us positive, Brian kept us focused, and Nicole protected us… now that I think about it, she really did kill a lot of things for our sake… or maybe it was cuz she was less sane back then, who knows."

Tatl almost fell over. Hayarpi went on.

"But yes. So you see, when the dragon killed Link, we all felt like we failed; but since it was Nicole's duty to actually _protect_ him, _she_ was the most affected. Although she didn't exactly know it was her duty to protect him, her conscious probably felt it, and so she became mentally scarred. She failed her duty, along with failing her best friend… so when we arrived in Termina, her mentality vowed to never let anything happen like what happened in Hyrule to Link ever again.

"Hence…"

Hayarpi gestured at the scene. Tatl looked.

"YOU BETTER NOT GO NEAR LINKY-POO AGAIN, YA LIL (BEEPBEEPBEEP)!" Nicole held Ronald by the collar and dangled him over the stream.

Ronald sobbed. "OKAY, OKAY!"

"YA PROMISE?!"

"I-I PROMISE! LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

"Let you go? Well, fine! If you say so!" she cackled and released him. The guy fell into the stream and was washed away… somewhere… wherever the stream led.

Link sighed; he'd given up on trying to stop Nicole so now he was just crouched beside her. He poked her boot. "Are you finished?"

Nicole grinned down at him. "Yep!"

"Good. … Look, it's Seth!"

"WHERE?!" Nicole whirled around.

Then Link started cracking up.

Growling, the raven-haired girl reached over and chucked the Hylian into the stream too.

… Until she realized what she did.

"AH LINK NOO I'M SORRY! WAIT HOLD ON!" she sweatdropped heavily and jumped in the stream after him. … Then she remembered she couldn't swim, so ironically it ended up being Link who dragged them both back to shore.

Hayarpi and Tatl sweatdropped HEAVILY at them.

"So did my story answer your question?" Hayarpi giggled as she looked back at the fairy.

"Pretty much," Tatl sweatdropped, now watching Link chuck Nicole onto the pier, then Nicole helping Link out of the water. She looked at Hayarpi somewhat guiltily. "Oh, and I didn't mean to make you remember all those horrible memories, sooo…"

"Oh it's okay~ somehow it feels like a weight's been lifted off my chest," Hayarpi gave a reassuring smile. "Besides, being with us for so long you deserve to know more about us too."

The fairy looked off. "I'd tell you more about myself but there's nothing _to_ tell. Tael and I literally fooled around our whole lives, and fooled around some more when we found Skull Kid. Now here I am."

"Well, rather you with us than with Skull Kid."

Tatl blinked and looked at her. Hayarpi pat Tatl's head before getting to her feet, then walked over to Link and Nicole who were squeezing their clothes dry.

"Hey kids! Need some help?"

Nicole laughed as Hayarpi used her wind to blow them dry again. "I _love _your powers, Hayarpi! Most useful thing ever!"

Beside her, Link's blond hair fluffed up like a dandelion. Nicole giggled, reaching into the river to wet her hands before flattening Link's head. He didn't do very well with blow-drying, apparently.

Tatl was quiet as she watched them.

But now, she was thinking quite hard.

Somehow, hearing Hayarpi's story had reminded her of another tale she'd heard a long, long time ago…

… But what was it, exactly…

… And why did it feel… _ominous? _

–

–

While everyone was chatting, Gilbert and Brian were still in the middle of their epic Water vs. Fire fight, but to be safe (and fair because the river beside them gave Gilbert a huge advantage) they moved from the grassy hill to the large, rocky area right outside the graveyard. Ines was sitting on a nearby rock, watching.

"Taaake… THIS!" Gilbert raised his arms and a column of water burst through the floor, heading towards Brian.

Brian braced himself, the column following him as he ducked behind a boulder. When no one came out from the boulder for a while, Gilbert raised an eyebrow and approached it—but somehow Brian tackled him from behind and held a fireball in his face. The blue-haired boy watched as a wall of fire encircled them.

"Gotcha! I win!" Brian smirked.

"Not really," Gilbert returned the smirk, snapping his fingers—

The Spanish boy paused as he heard distant rumbling… he looked up, gasping as he spotted water careening over the cliff, dousing them both and putting out the fire. Ines squeaked and climbed onto the boulder behind her, not wanting to get drenched again. Meanwhile the current caught Brian and washed him off Gilbert elsewhere.

After the water tailed off Gilbert sat up, wiping the water from his face but laughing at the same time. "Bwaahaha! Looks like _I_ win!"

He looked over to see Brian kneeling a little ways off, drenched and coughing out some water he accidentally swallowed.

"Whoa, you okay man?" Gilbert scrambled to his feet and ran over to him, holding his hand out.

Yet Brian only slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh—okay," Gilbert sweatdropped at being snapped at. But he just watched as Brian hacked out the last of the water and stumbled to a standing position. He tried cracking a joke: "Heh, well, in a battle with fire against water, it's kinda expected that water's always gonna put out the fire, right?—"

"You won already so _quit _rubbing it in my face!"

Gilbert mentally eep-ed.

He was quiet as Brian briskly walked off, all the while violently ruffling his hair dry while Gilbert stood awkwardly… the blue-haired boy turned to where Ines sat.

'He's mad!' he mouthed.

'Duh.' Ines mouthed back. She waved her hand Brian's direction, gesturing to make a truce.

Nodding, Gilbert ran to catch up with him. "Hey man, relax, I was just kidding."

"…"

"Dude come on, don't be mad—"

"Shut up!"

"But I—"

"Just back _off!_" Brian finally snapped, turning and throwing his hand up.

The blue-haired boy yelped, bending backwards and _barely _managing to dodge a fireball. It exploded by a circle of rocks a few meters away.

"Hey, _hey!_" Ines's voice rang out as she jumped down from her boulder, running to stand between the two guys. She gave the Spanish boy a look. "Cool your jets, Brian! We're just _training_… don't take it so personally!"

Brian didn't say anything, just looking off.

Ines looked back at Gilbert in worry. "Gilly, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think that Matrix move I pulled to dodge Brian's fireball messed up my spine a bit," he revealed sheepishly.

"I can fix that!"

The two looked over, seeing Nicole scaling the cliff and jogging up to them. "My brother taught me this thing where I lift you from behind and it cracks your back and it feels REAAALLLY good—"

But Gilbert was already running away.

Nicole sweatdropped, running after him. "HEY COME BACK!"

"NO WHAT IF YOU BREAK MY SPINE!"

"I WON'T, I PROMISE!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOOOUUU!"

Ines blinked as Hayarpi, Link and Tatl went up to her. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Link gestured at Brian who was still sulking a few feet off. "Is… everything okay?"

Ines followed his gaze, looking a bit sheepish. "Oh… you saw all that?"

"Yeah, that was nasty," Tatl sweatdropped. "What happened?"

"He just… I don't know, I'm not sure why he snapped all of a sudden."

Hayarpi glanced over at him. "Want me to talk to him?"

"N… nah, he'll get over it—" Ines sweatdropped when she saw Gilbert trying to hide from Nicole behind Brian, but the latter was glaring **_DAGGERS_ **at him. "… Onnn second thought, maybe you should."

The Armenian girl nodded, already heading his direction. Tatl followed curiously.

"Anyway, we've been training all day and the sun's setting, so I think we should find some dinner and get some rest," Link informed. "I can't think of anything else we've gotta do so this might be our last night before we enter Stone Tower."

"Well Seth just said to prepare physically and mentally, but I dunno, I feel like I'm ready!" Ines said optimistically, rolling her shoulders back. "I know I was freaking out earlier but Seth's ghost stories can't scare me forever!"

Link only managed a slight smile, looking off into the distance at Stone Tower's silhouette.

Ines blinked at his expression. She cleared her throat. "Hm… well what about you, Link? You ready?"

A slight pause—if Ines wasn't paying attention she wouldn't have noticed it—but Link just nodded, giving the pink-haired girl a wink. "'Course I am! Ghosts don't scare me either!"

"Yanno we've been saying that this whole time but every time we run into something weird we scream our heads off," Ines giggled. She reached over, slinging an arm around Link's shoulders. "Come on, let's go get some grub!"

Link just nodded as the two started on their way to Termina Field…

"… that kid and his anger issues, jeez…"

Ines froze at the voice.

She glanced at Link.

"Uh. What'd you say?"

But Link was looking back at her. "Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"No, I… I thought _you_ said something."

"I didn't say anything…"

"… fireballs and crap, if I could I would've…"

"There it was again!" Link suddenly jumped, shaking his head. "IS THAT A GHOST!?"

"AH! I DON'T KNOW! ARE WE HEARING VOICES?! IS THIS THE EXORCIST ALL OVER AGAIN!?" Ines sobbed, not even caring that she didn't make sense.

"Whoa, wait! You guys can hear me?! Please, I need help!"

Ines bust out a wooden crucifix, holding it in front of her and reciting quickly in Spanish. "PADRE NUESTRO QUE ESTAS EN EL CIELO SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE—"

Meanwhile at the word 'help,' Link went the practical way and instead of a crucifix he bust out his Lens of Truth. A sweep of their immediate area…

Sitting inside the circle of rocks he spotted a soldier wearing a weird stone mask covered in ash, looking right at him.

Link stared back through the lens. He moved the lens—the soldier disappeared. He moved it back in front of his eyes… back, forth, back, forth…

"… Yeah… can you help me out?" the soldier sweatdropped.

Link gasped. "Are you dead!?"

The soldier gave him a weird look. "Obviously not, I'm talking to you, aren't I?! Though I _would've_ been dead if I didn't manage to dodge your friend's fireballs, friggin' alskjddsf…"

Link looked confused. "But… how did… so why are—"

"Listen, while I've got you here, can you do me a favor? For some reason you two are the only ones that didn't run away screaming when I called out for help. I'd really like to get back to town but I'm too injured to move… do you have some red potion?"

"Red potion…" The Hylian gasped and started running towards Brian. "BRIAN, BRIAN! RED POTION!"

Brian looked up from talking with Hayarpi. "What?"

"Oh—are you okay?"

Brian made a guilty expression. "Yeah. I didn't mean to snap like that. Sorry."

"I see. But apologize to Gilbert, not me," Link grinned. He pointed at the rocks. "Anyway there's an injured man over there! Can I have some red potion?"

Both Brian and Hayarpi looked at where Link was pointing but they didn't see anything, other than Ines still walking around reciting and holding out her crucifix. Tatl raised an eyebrow at that, about to ask until Brian wordlessly handed Link a bottle of red potion and the Hylian ran back to the rock circle.

The soldier gasped as he spotted the bottle in Link's hand. "That's it!" Link handed it to him and he practically inhaled the contents in less than three seconds. In no time the soldier stood up. "PHEEEW! NOW _THAT'S_ SOME GOOD STUFF!"

"Oh, and sorry about my friend. He didn't mean to almost kill you with fire."

"That's fine, just tell him to control his anger issues or else it'll get him in the end."

Link sweatdropped, nodding.

Meanwhile Ines had shut up and was just giving Link a huge 'WTF' look as he conversed with thin air. Tatl, Brian, Hayarpi, and Gilbert had the same expressions. Nicole sobbed and clutched Hayarpi's arm. "OH NO! LINK'S UNDER IKANA'S SPELL!"

Link ignored them. The soldier pat him on his shoulder and gave a grin. "Anyways, thanks a bunch, kid. Really."

"You're welcome~"

"I don't have much to give you in return, but I guess you can take this weird mask I found lying around. Sorry it ain't much." The soldier took off the stone mask he was wearing, handing it to the blond.

Tatl and the earthlings screamed as a soldier suddenly materialized out of nowhere in front of Link.

Link heard their screams and eyed them all weirdly for a second before the soldier waved and skipped off towards Termina Field. His gaze went back and forth from the soldier, the mask, his friends… then he muttered a long, drawn out 'ohhh.'

"Link! Who was that guy? Where did he come from?!" Ines gasped. She stuck the crucifix to his face and started praying again.

Link sweatdropped and pushed the crucifix away. "He's no one bad! He's the guy whose voice we heard earlier… but, the reason why we couldn't _see_ him was this." He held up the mask.

Ines blinked. "What's that?"

Gilbert shoved his way between them. "The Stone Mask! Wear it with C to become as plain as stone."

"Really? Lemme try!"

Link handed her the mask. Ines put it on her face… and the moment she did, she completely disappeared from sight.

Link and Gilbert gasped. Nicole snapped her fingers. "Man! If we had that during the Pirate's Fortress it would've been so much easier."

"Well we didn't, so get over it," Tatl mumbled. Nicole sweatdropped at being shot down so fast. "And it's not like that'd be useful this time around either, since I'm pretty sure spirits can see _everything_ whether you're invisible or not."

"Who knows, maybe it'll come in useful another way," Link shrugged as Ines took off the mask and materialized back into view. She handed it to him and he threw it in his dimensional bag. "Anyway I dunno about you guys, but I'm still hungry!"

"ME TOO!" Nicole cheered.

"When are you not," Brian grumbled.

But he only sweatdropped when Nicole grabbed everyone and pulled them towards Termina Field.

–

` Stock Pot Inn :: 6:53pm `

–

Anju was off trying to get her grandmother to eat something, so it was just the six humans and one fairy that sat on stools around the island in the center of the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen.

"… So, I was thinking," Gilbert spoke up. "I know we've only been _really _training today, but I feel like we've got a lot done… and in my opinion I think we're ready to just go to Stone Tower."

"Right? That's what I was telling Link earlier, before that dead guy popped up and distracted us and all," Ines agreed.

"He wasn't dead."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure you guys aren't being overconfident like usual?" Tatl mumbled.

But at that, everyone else looked at her in surprise.

"Whoa, Tatl! You don't want us to reset?" Gilbert gasped.

"It's not that I don't want you guys to reset, of course I do! The sooner we finish Stone Tower, the sooner we can kick Skull Kid's butt and get Tael back!…" Tatl's voice lowered slightly here. "It's just… well, Seth sounded pretty serious about Stone Tower. So like, you guys shouldn't go until you're _sure_ you're physically and mentally strong enough… until you're absolutely positive that you're… ready…"

The fairy drifted off when she noticed everyone giving her snarky smiles.

Her eye twitched. "What? What's with those faces?!"

"Hmm, I dunno Tatl," Hayarpi smiled slyly. "We say we're ready but you're contradicting us."

"It just sounds risky!"

Brian smirked. "No, you just sound like you're _worried."_

Tatl blinked at that, before her mouth gaped and she shook her head madly.

"W-W-W-W-What?! N-NO!"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Aw Tatl, don't think I forgot what you said when Sharp was using that 'killing-song' on us," Ines grinned, then pitched her voice higher to copy Tatl's. "OHHH, INES! YOU WERE RIGHT, I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO DIE I'M SORRY FOR ALWAYS SCREAMING AND BEING ANNOYING I LOVE YOU GUYS DON'T DIIIEEE!"

"GAHHH I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Tatl attached to Ines's face and pulled at her hair.

"AHAHHAA!"

"You _totally_ said that, I wasn't completely conscious but I heard that tidbit for sure," Gilbert cackled.

Beside him Nicole though looked like her puppy died, or as if someone pushed Link off a cliff. "Wait, Tatl said all that…? Aw, dammit! The ONE time I pass out, I miss _that_ of all things!" She plucked Tatl off Ines's face and smothered her in a hug. "AWWW TATL, YOU'RE SO NICE! WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

Meanwhile Tatl's face looked like a ripe tomato as she waved her arms frantically. "GAH, NO! I TAKE IT ALL BACK, JUST RESET TIME ALREADY AND GO TO STONE TOWER! GYAHHHH!"

Everyone else around the table laughed at the fairy's embarrassment.

"Heh, so it's settled! We'll sleep well tonight, then tomorrow morning get supplies, then reset." Brian confirmed. "Sound good to everyone?"

"Yup!/Okay!" came the cheers from the rest of the team.

… Except for one.

Instead of voicing out approval like the rest, Link just wore a half-baked smile and nodded weakly before looking down and monotonously sliding a bread roll around his empty soup bowl.

He didn't notice the earthlings occasionally casting concerned glances his way. It's not like they didn't notice that he was rather quiet since they got to the inn.

After a bit, Tatl sighed in relief as she finally escaped Nicole's grasp, flying over to the window to get some night air.

And conversation continued into the night.

But after a while, Nicole raised her hand like she was in a classroom.

They sweatdropped when she didn't talk right away. "Er, yes Nicole?" Hayarpi called.

"So, we've been training real hard today, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…"

"Plus beforehand, Iggy forced us on a stressful time-sensitive mission that we _barely_ managed to accomplish, and then _before_ _that_ friggin' Skull Kid almost killed us all, sooo… I've got an idea!"

"Oh no," Brian mumbled.

"NO I swear it's a good one: how about, instead of going _right_ to sleep and then resetting, why don't we have a bit of fun?"

"Fun?!" came Tatl's automatic reaction from the window.

… But then she thought about it, then shut up and faced outside again.

"Ooh, no objections for once?" Nicole grinned.

Tatl rolled her eyes. "Well if you're going to Stone Tower tomorrow then you might as well have _some_ fun before you all die."

The humans almost fell off their chairs at Tatl's remark! Caring-Tatl was nice while it lasted.

"You know what, that actually _does_ sound good," Brian mumbled after thinking about it. "We _do_ have a whole day left in this cycle after all."

Nicole nodded. "See! And we don't even have to wait until tomorrow, we could start having fun RIGHT NOW! All the game places are still open, right?"

Gilbert looked down at his soup. "But, we're eating right now."

She almost fell over at him. "Fine, AFTER!"

Everybody paused.

"Well?"

Link was surprised when the earthlings turned to him. "Huh?"

"Is that okay with you, boss? That we postpone our reset a bit longer?" Hayarpi smiled.

Link sweatdropped, only shaking his hands in front of him. "Well, I, whatever _you_ guys decide, I don't mind, really!"

"Awesome! C'mon guys, let's have some laughs before we enter the HORROR known as Stone Tower!" Nicole cackled, nudging Ines. "Gurl you still owe me a target shooting rematch at Honey & Darling's shop!"

"Rematch? I won that fair and square, but I guess I can beat you again if you really want it," Ines smirked back.

The two girls began bickering on their way out. Brian and Hayarpi hopped off their stools too, Brian slinging an arm around his girlfriend as they followed them out the kitchen. Link smiled a bit at everyone.

"Hey—I thought we were still eating!" Gilbert sweatdropped, unmoving.

"You eat too slow," The Hylian laughed, about to hop off too when suddenly…

A blood-curdling scream!

"AAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Followed by a slam!

Link and Gilbert jumped off their stools and ran into the hallway, instinctively unsheathing their swords. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

They saw Brian, Ines and Nicole pressed up against the hallway wall, looking as freaked out as they possibly could while across them…

"UNGHH, UFNNGGG!"

A hand was sticking out of the toilet, clutching Hayarpi's ankle and pulling her towards it.

Tatl gasped as she flew into the hallway at all the noise. "AHH! WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME IS THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S GOT ME AAHHH EWWW HEEELLPP!" Hayarpi cried in panic, reaching out.

Brian got over his shock and darted forward, wrapping his arms around Hayarpi's waist and pulling her. But the hand was pretty strong, its iron grip unwavering. "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL! LET GO OF HER!"

"BRIAAAAAN!" Hayarpi sobbed.

"UNGGGHHHH!" The hand was moaning.

"Just cut it off!" Ines yelled.

Link unsheathed his sword, raising it above his head and aiming—until the hand suddenly said actual _words_. … Or well, the voice beneath the hand. … Assuming there was an entire person attached to it anyway.

"PA-PA-PA-PAPER, PLEASE!"

Link froze mid-swing.

Ines gave the hand a weird look. "Paper?!" she yelled incredulously. "So, there's someone down there? Are you stuck, do you need help?!"

"NO, JUST PA-PA-PAPER, PLEASEEEE!"

Everyone gave it more 'wtf' looks. "But… you're in a toilet! Even if we give you paper it'd get wet—"

"PLEEASSEEE! (sobsobsob)"

Everyone paused for a moment.

"… Well this is unusual," Gilbert sweatdropped.

"JUST GIVE IT SOME GOD(BEEP) PAPER SO IT'LL (BEEP)ING LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" Hayarpi shrieked.

Everyone sweatdropped at Hayarpi snapping—of all people—and quickly looked around for paper… Link ran into the kitchen and spotted an envelope on the counter. "Oh! Found some!"

"HURRY!" Brian yelled.

Link ran back into the hallway and took out the envelope's contents. "OHH WAIT, it's the thing Kafei sent to Anju—"

"WELL we all know nothing's coming out of that in this cycle, next time!" Nicole snatched the letter (Everyone sweatdropped _heavily _at her) and just threw it at the hand. "THERE! PAPER! GO AWAY!"

"PA-PA-PAPER?!" The hand released Hayarpi's ankle. Brian immediately dragged her farther away. The hand felt around the area for a bit, touched the letter on the floor, cheered, snatched it, and receded into the toilet as if nothing ever happened.

… A brief silence…

"… What just happened right now," Ines mumbled.

"I don't know but I want to forget it! Let's leave already!" Hayarpi sobbed, scrambling up and running down the hall. Nodding in agreement everyone followed hurriedly.

Tatl though had to make a face. "Goddesses this inn is weird."

"I know right, how does Anju keep this place running—" Nicole squeaked as Anju herself popped out of her grandma's room. "WHOA THANKS ANJU FOR DINNER OKAY BYE!"

Anju watched as the seven slammed the front door close. She shrugged before walking down the hall; maybe she'd visit her longtime bff in the bathroom for some late night gossip…

–

–

To curb their distress caused by the hand in the toilet, the seven headed over to North Clock Town to play some games as Dekus in the hole beside the fairy fountain.

… Soon however they realized the game wasn't very exciting after all, so after winning back at least what they paid to play the six turned back into humans and beamed back up to the surface. Yet right as they reappeared in North Clock Town, a rather familiar scene was playing out in front of them…

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO! THESE ARE _MY_ BOMBS, GET YOUR OWN!"

"Oh jeez, Ronald yet again," Ines sighed, watching him push the old lady over and run off with the bomb bag over his shoulder. "Can we just knock him out. Seriously. Like, forever."

But beside her Link already had his bow loaded and aimed. "Don't worry guys, I got this!"

Hayarpi gasped. "Wait, DON'T USE AN ARROW—"

Link fired.

The arrow tip caught hold of the bomb bag, igniting a fuse… and then the entire bag of bombs blew up, taking Ronald with it.

… Silence.

Hayarpi gasped, covering her mouth.

Ines and Nicole _stared_ in disbelief.

Gilbert and Brian's mouths hung open.

And Link had frozen, staring at the space where Ronald was standing just SECONDS ago.

But nothing was there.

Nothing…!

"You…" Tatl whispered. "You killed Ronald!"

"You bastard!" Jim yelled in the background.

Link looked to his friends, panicked. "I, I…!"

"Oh my…" the bomb lady started, walking up to them. "You'd think it would never happen to you. But one day, it just does. Oh well, thanks for trying to help anyway…" then she walked off.

It was silent.

Gilbert walked over to Link, holding out his ocarina.

Link took it and instantly played the Song of Time.

–

` South Clock Town :: Dawn of The First Day + 6:00am `

–

Once the team emerged from the clock tower, Link played the Song of Double Time.

–

` North Clock Town :: Night of The First Day + 6:00pm `

–

"I'M SORRY!" Link cried as he ran towards Ronald who was standing behind the slide looking suspicious—

"What? I'm not doing anything suspicious!" The man yelled back in defense. "… Really."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! I'M SO SORRRYYYY!" Link sobbed and clutched the man's legs.

"Murderer…!" Nicole whispered beside him. The blond sobbed harder.

Ronald finally noticed the bawling kid, shaking his leg. "Hey, what the-! Get off me! You'll blow my cover!" He looked around. "Ah, I mean-!"

"Yeah yeah," Ines sweatdropped, prying the Hylian off. "You're not doing anything suspicious."

Ronald nodded. "… Really."

"Mmmmaybe we should rest now after all," Hayarpi laughed sheepishly, trying to brush off the weird feeling of seeing someone die abruptly then seeing them alive again a few minutes later as if nothing happened.

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Yeeeeaah, let's just go back to Anju's…"

Nodding, the team followed, Link still yelling apologies at Ronald as he was dragged away…

* * *

**A/N:** So much _Ronald_ in this chapter! Hehe. Anyway, OOOOH you gaiz, Stone Tower is gonna be a good one! ANTICIPATE IT! ;D

**Niagra/Ryo/Link:** nagami is now a full-fledged adult-kinda with responsibilities and taxes and stuff so really THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! WE'RE ALREADY AT THE LAST TEMPLE WTF AHH!

**A/N: **THANK YOOUUU! (big hugs!)

**Niagra/Ryo/Link:** (dances around the 'REVIEW' button)

**- nagami c.**


End file.
